Welcome To ToonTown!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Every since The Real World decided to close between ToonTown and the their world. What would happen when its open again? Will, it be different than before? Will Envy and her gang change the way the Disney toons think or will thing go more chaotic then it already is. Will they become friends or enemies? Check it out -
1. Daily Morning!

Author Note: Um Yeah this is a Realie side story first then the toons will come in. Okay These are my characters I wrote and I hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

It was a beautiful morning day, Sarah woken up from a sweet dream. She sat up stretching and yawning from the sleep. She felt very happy with this day. She got out of bed, scratching herself. She slip into her navy flip-flops. Sarah slowly started walking to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror she notice her hair is poof up and stand up in a water like fashion.

She stare at herself for a long time. Sarah always admired her beautiful black wavy hair and her crystal blue eyes. One thing she hated the most is her breast. They weren't too small, the problem was they were too big. Every time she wore a shirt or blouse her breast shows more cleavage then it needed to be. One thing she has to agree is her curvy body, its into perfection. Most girls would ruin their body for a plastic one.

Sarah sigh, stared brushing her hair. "I would love to have small tits. This is too much for me." she though to herself. She look at her butt, she would love to have a big butt. She envy her twin sister's ass, its perfectly big and round. All Sarah could do is deal with it.

After, her bathroom time. She went to her room and started dressing. Light blue t-shirt with blue jeans and black Vans. She went to eat her breakfast, the smell of pancakes make her crave for more.

Walking pass the kitchen her mother beautiful brown hair is a wavy water like moment and light hazel eyes focusing on the pancakes she shouted "Morning my love."

"Morning Ma," Sarah said kissing her mother on the cheek, "How did you sleep?"

"Terrible but oh well." her mother said.

"Morning sis. Morning Ma." Bellini said walking in with her book-bag. She sat next to Sarah.

"Morning, love." the mother said, flipping another pancake to the plate.

Sarah stare at her twin sister; long wavy light brown hair, hazel eyes, pink plump lips like Sarah's, and C-cup breast with a body figure they both got from their mother. Some people said they look like twins but Sarah is two inches short then her Bellini.

Sarah lost in her thoughts, her mother put their breakfast on the table. Smelling the bacon, eggs, and pancake made Sarah focus on something more important they her looks, its her stomach. She try her mother pancake the flavor of warm melting butter with maple syrup combining the eggs and bacon was so good.

"Bellini, is Jason and Amy awake?" her mother asked continued to flip pancakes off the hot stove.

"Um... I don't think so but I'm pretty sure Amy is wide awake since she gotten hungry," Bellini said as she chew her food.

Slowly out the kitchen little Amy, their youngest sister only 3 year old walk in with huge brown teddy bear. Amy yawn, rubbing her eyes smacking her lips together. Sarah watch in awe, her little sister is so adorable. Amy's straight black hair cover her face, slowly walking to the kitchen table for food.

"Mama," Amy said while her mother put the hot pan in the sink. Bellini came over to Amy picking her up giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Amy," Sarah said. Amy smile brightly, her white cream skin stared to have a strange glow every time she is full of joy same as Bellini. Sarah is a little darker like her oldest brother Jason.

As their mother carry Amy to give a kiss. They heard a loud slam on the door and another one. Then, after a few minutes another slam. While everyone sat on the table, Jason came walking in. His broad shoulders and buff chest showed in his little tight black shirt, wearing dark blue jeans making them look like they were black with black Nikes. Jason shouted "Morning guys." Jason was always muscular, being the oldest he always have time to do stuff for his mom. Sarah and Jason always look like their father except Jason have long black wavy hair into a ponytail. He attend to leave since he's one of those boys who look good in long hair and his raven black eyes made him look like a tough guy. In the inside he is really caring and sweet like their father.

"Morning," everyone said eating their food. Amy drown her pancakes with syrup giggling at the pool of sweet sugar liquid. Jason sat next to Sarah, pouring syrup on the pancake and eggs.

"Doesn't that taste weird?" Bellini asked raise an eyebrow and disgust by the egg mixing with syrup.

"No, its good when you eat it together." Jason said taking a bite on the pancake and eggs. Bellini shrugged continued to finish her breakfast.

"Oh goodness look at the time," their mother in shocking tone looking at the clocking telling them its 7:37, "You guys better hurry up or you'll be late." Sarah took her last bite of her pancake. Jason chow done his food, quickly grabbing his keys.

"Come on, lets go. I don't want to miss my 1st period," Jason said, giving a kiss on the cheek to his mom and Amy. Amy giggles. Sarah and Bellini kiss them good-bye. Amy pout sadly, she asked them "Me! Want GO! Mama?"

"Sweet they'll be back okay? Bye guys" mother last thing Sarah heard once she was out the door.

Jason stared the car as they head off to their First Day of School. Well, for Sarah and Bellini it's their First Day of HIGH-SCHOOL!


	2. First Day Part 1

Sarah and Bellini were nervous of High School. Jason saw them afraid, he grin "It's not bad it's the same as middle but cooler beside you have your popular brother here to help ya out." Giving a smug grin. Bellini laughs.

"Yeah, like we need your help?" Sarah roll her eyes.

"Come on, Sar. It's not like I ask you to worth ship me but if you want you can," Jason smile from ear to ear.

"Jason, we're gonna be fine besides we have our friends: Envy, Juan, Jose, Luke, Rosie, and a few more." Bellini explain. Jason eyebrow raised.

"You guys like Envy?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, She's our best friend since 5th grade. Why ya ask?" Bellini raised her eyebrow and asked in a serous tone.

"Nothing." Jason answer, while making a turn.

"Dude, just say it!" Sarah getting annoyed by her brother responds.

" I just think she's a-a weirdo." Jason finally said.

Sarah and Bellini mouth drop at her brother answer. Weirdo? Envy a weirdo? What's wrong with him? "You don't know her like we do?" Sarah snap.

"I'm sorry but every time I talk to her or walk in on something she is just so weird." Jason explain as he stop at the red light.

"Not cool, bro. And you always said don't judge others." Bellini complain.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean it in cruel way. I guess I can't just have a normal conversation with her. She always talk about Disney stuff and toons and drawings of her story and things I can't even explain or relate to." Jason explain.

"Okay, think what you want but if she hears you say that she'll become upset." Bellini said.

"Change the topic, please." Sarah begs.

Jason sigh, he didn't mean it in awful way. He just thought Envy was different maybe he shouldn't judge her.

Finally, they stop in front of the school. Jason park in the parking lot. They went to their first period classes. Sarah went to her world history class. She waited impatient, once the bell rang. Many kids came in the class room. Sarah was nervous, she bite her lip until Jose came in with Luke and Herk talking.

"Hey! What up lil Gaston!" Luke tease Sarah. She shot a glare at him. One day her friends started talking about Disney look likes. Apparently she look like a girl version of Gaston.

"Shut Up!" Sarah whine, "Well I shoulda be talkin' when someone look like Hades."

"I look good as Hades," Luke said fixing his hair up in a flame like fashion. The funny part Luke look wasn't even close to looking like hades more of Hercules kind. Since Herk look way more of Hercules, Luke had to pick Hades. Jose on the other hand look like Captain James Hook but Jose hair is very curly and its poofy up to his shoulder.

"Come on guys it's all fun and games until someone gets a black eye." Jose smiles, "And I'm not talking about Sarah getting her ass kick by you but the other way, Luke."

"Awe, kissing up to your girlfriend now." Luke teased as they taken their blush at the idea so did Sarah.

"Um... no." Jose answered. He took out his music sheet and started hitting his finger on the table making beats.

Then, Rosie enters "Am I in the right class?" confused looking at the room number. Luke roll his eyes, "Nah, your in the bathroom." he said sarcastically.

Rosie shot a death glare and stick her middle finger out. Herk laughs at the view. Rosie smiled ear to ear. Her blond wavy hair was put in the ponytail once she sat down. Her pretty green eyes sparkle at the stare she made. Then few other students came in. Then, the bell rang. The teacher got up to lock the door until a hand was sticking out shouted "Wait!" The teacher back away from the girl entering, it was Envy out of breath and her jean all dirty with her old sneakers cover in mud.

"Dear god child! Did you run a marathon?" the teacher asked at her breathless student.

"No, I'm fine," Envy spoken softly "I just fell." She was too shy to spoke up.

Envy is a pretty girl. She always have a thing dyeing her hair in different colors looks like its red. She always have pretty brown eyes, a tan cream color, one thing Sarah is at awe of Envy is her figure; she had the biggest most widest hips she ever seen. Envy ass was to big for her body but it looks really nice. Most guys will look at her for a long time to see if her ass was real or not. She is always curvy is a slightly chubby way. Luke lips twisted into a smirk, something in Sarah's gut always said Luke have a huge crush on Envy. One thing was wrong Luke slept with a few girls in school and he never like long relationships.

Envy sat down in front of the class feeling very exhausted from the running. She bite her bottom lip from the pain. She look on her left side and saw Rosie fixing her hair and putting on make-up. Sarah staring into space. Herk and Jose talking about bands and movies. As her eyes wander it landed on Luke, he gave a handsome smirk on her. She smiled at him, then he blow at kiss at her. She roll her eyes. "He always does that! Why me?" she thought to herself.

Luke watch Envy turn her head back to the board. He always like Envy, she's pretty, caring, sweet, the list can go on. He knew he would never be with her, he'll hurt her for any reasons. Like his mother always said to him "Always be there for the one you, love." He could never do that. Luke thought about it a long time during vacation and he came to a conclusion he'll protect Envy from any men even himself.

Sarah and Rosie both started to whisper to each other, until the teacher Miss. Redwood told them to stop. Sarah send a note to Rosie.

**Note:**

**Sarah: So you think Luke like Envy?**

**Rosie: Nah, I think he have a thing with her body. U no he have a thing with big asses!**

**Sarah: Didn't u 2 hook up once?**

**Rosie:Yeah, but it was just I got bored and he was cute at that time. - he can suck it!**

**Sarah:So he broke ur heart huh?**

**Rosie: Ahhh Duh! He hurt me! I hate him for that! He could never takes things seriously. Like one time I saw him go out with 3 girls at a time.**

**Sarah: Looks like we have to protect Envy...**

**Rosie: Envy is not that stupid. and u no what happen to her childhood I doubt she is ready for a relationship.**

**Sarah: True, it must have been awful...**

They continued their conversation until the bell rang. Looks like High School isn't so bad. What could possible happen? It couldn't get worst... could it?


	3. First Day Part 2 Awful truth and past

Author Note: um yeah most of you might not like this chapter I know its terrible but each character have a challenge to deal with.

* * *

Envy quickly went to her second period she didn't want to talk to Luke. I mean sure he's nice to her but she couldn't. Every since her ex stepfather's brother rape her when she was 8 years old. She always been afraid of men, she didn't care if they were friends, teachers, family members, she just couldn't talk to them by herself. She would feel that they would rape her. She would never want that awful moment in her life again. Thanks to her stepfather's brother for raping her. She wasn't what to tell her friends if she's a virgin or not. John taken that away from her. A piece of her body that she would want to have with the man she would love. The more Envy though about it, the more she felt upset, depress. She remember that awful memory like it was yesterday ~

* * *

Flashback~

"Come on, cutie," John hot breath crept her ear, "Make your step-uncle proud."

8 year old, Envy knew her step-uncle was drunk. She just hide under the sheets. Sure, he would give her candy, toys, hugs and kisses but coming at night uninvited...made Envy get a little scared. She always hide from drunken men since her mother would tell her they can bring out the demon in them.

Then, all sudden her step-uncle slowly move his hands under the sheets. Envy was scared, she started to shudder at his hand touching her chest. Envy quickly move away from him. She didn't know if this was a good thing or bad thing. Her mother never talk to her about this maybe because she was far to young to know about this.

"Awe, come on Envy," he slurred, "Don't you love me?"

Envy was afraid. Of course she care for her dear step-uncle but was this right? She started crying until her step-uncle started to remove the sheets. Envy look up seeing the dark room and a large man in front of her. The door was a little bit open, the living room light show her step-uncle face. That was the face Envy would soon knew as lust. His eyes started to twinkle by the little step-niece curving herself to a ball.

"Envy, I love you." John whisper in her ear, sooner he started touch Envy in places he knew she wouldn't like. He started to unzip his pants, he kissed Envy on the lips. Too drunk to notice he is touching a little girl. Envy started crying, begging for him. Once, John remove Envy's pj's off of her. He ripped her underwear. Envy watch in horror. He grab her by the wrist, letting his knees spread her legs open. He slowly bent over and put himself inside of her. Envy cried in pain, she wanted her mother. John grunts and groan as he thrusts himself inside of her. Envy stare everything became a blur but she felt it. It hurts so much she felt like she was gonna be split in two. As John thrust harder, he felt his world complete. After of few more times, he came inside of Envy. He smile in please as he kiss her on the lips softly spoken "Tell your mom and I will kill her and you."

Those word frighten Envy so much. After, a few days her step-uncle came more often and started to do things she hated. He would force her to kiss him and other awful things. That change Envy's life, she became more scared, she would stay by her mother side.

One Day her mother ask John to watch Envy. Envy's mother thought she would have to work another late shift but she came home early. When her mother slowly walk in the house. John was to busy thrusting Envy to notice Evelyn had walk in the house. Evelyn walk into the kitchen, she check her mail until she heard nosies in her daughter room.

"Come on, Envy!" John moaned, "Get into it!"

"Mo-mommy!" Envy cried.

Evelyn rush to her daughters rooms. With horror in her eyes. John on thrusting her little daughter. "Get off of her you baster!" she yelled.

John had fear in his eyes, he quickly zip is pants and run off. Evelyn tried to catch him but he was just to fast. Envy was crying in pain and fear. Evelyn grab her phone and called the police. She hug her daughter, as they both cried. From then on Evelyn promise no man to be close to her as long she agrees.

* * *

Envy shook her head at the memories. She remembers now she hated the dark since her ex-step-uncle would come by and rape her. She just hope one day she'll get her mind of the terrible past and move on. Hoping someone would love her.

* * *

Author Note: Surprised! Yeah awful, I know this was difficult to write. I grab stories from my sister's job she work for child services and their are stories I just couldn't believe. Yeah poor Envy.

Will she ever find love? Or would she have to deal of her fear of men and the dark? Review if you want!


	4. New Friendship New Crush

Author Note: My goal is to get them in ToonTown but so much to write!

* * *

Envy stare at her second period white board. She waited for someone to sit next to her. Most of the classmates pass her by like she didn't even exists. She sigh, she began to draw a picture, until someone tap her on the shoulder. Envy jump, "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to startle you," a young man said, Envy stare into his brown eyes, viewing his light brown long hair so light it makes him look like he have orange brown hair with a curve bangs above the eyebrows. He look like a girl which made Envy calm down a little.

"No, i-its okay," she finally spoke up, "I was just not use to people sneaking up on me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean, too." he blush a little for his actions, "I was just wondering if anyone was sitting here?"

"Oh no," she said nervously, "You can sit if you want...thats means if your planning to sit here if not it's okay."

Orange-brown hair boy smiled at her, he took a seat next to her, "Looks like we're partners for the whole year." As he read the white board rules, one of them said 'Sit with a student you think you can trust. No, changing for the whole year."

"Yeah," Envy blush at the male sitting next to her, 'He sure is cute.' she thought to herself.

"Oh, I believe I haven't introduces myself," he said in a formal manner, "My name is Adam Julio Rodriquez." He gave her a charming smile, and kiss her hand in a gentlemen fashion.

Envy giggles blushing bright red, "Please, Rodriquez your making me blush," Adam lips form a smirk, "My name is Envy Rivera."

"Whoa, your name is Envy?" Adam almost scream in shock of the name, Envy nodded shyly, "I thought your name would be Roxie or Jessica or some form of J involved."

"Well, Adam," Envy giggles, "Its not every day someone saids I look like a Jessica."

"I never thought a girl can be called Envy," Adam explain, "Now don't tell your favorite color is green."

"What has to do with anything?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Envy and sinn have the color of green, no?" he wondered.

"I always thought sinn is a color of red."

"You'll be surprised."

"Ah."

"So, are you new to this town?" Adam asked.

"Nope, I was born and raised here. Why?"

"I'm new to this town," Adam told, "I lived in the east coast and move here. My family thought it would be cool to start a new life."

"Cool, my cousin did that," Envy stood amaze, "She later on move to France."

"Sayyy What?" Adam couldn't believe it, "France? Why?"

"Famous painter." she answer his question.

"Ah.. well, thats cool." there was an awkward silents. Adam couldn't think of anything but he was really hoping to make a friend. Coming to a knew school. Changes your way of thinking.

"So?" Envy broke his thoughts, "You like it here?"

"If your my first friend," Adam pause for moment, "Then yes. It's not everyday you get to see a cute girl." Envy blushes maybe this new friendship would turn to a whole new relationship. She touches her chest "What is this feeling?" she thought as she look at Adam her heart race, "Is this a-a crush should be?"

* * *

Author Note: Hope ya'll like it ^-^ Adam is a sweet guy don't cha think XD Review if you like XD


	5. Introducing the Gang!

Author Note: So many character I hope I got them all down. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

Once third period pass, everyone student headed to lunch. Envy and Adam had two classes together they walk together until someone grad Envy wrist and pulled her to the lockers. Every thing move quickly in her eyes until she smelled weed and beer she knew it was Luke. Luke put his hand on the locker, Envy stare, she is between both his arms, she look into his high red eyes. He smirk "Does this scare you?"

"Um." Envy softy spoken, she blushes.

Luke move closer to see Envy's eyes, she wince a little. "Your so cute," he slurred.

They both heard someone clearing their throat, Envy was relieved it was Adam, "Um, excuse me-" Luke cut him off, "Your excuse."

"That's no way in treating a lady," Adam was irritated by this pot-head.

Luke laughs, letting go Envy. He was far too high to even understand the words, "Don't worry dude. She is just my friend,right."

"Don't worry, Adam. He just a little high. Come on, I'm hungry."

They all walk together. Luke saw the relationship between Adam and Envy. Looks like Adam is trying to form a special relationship.

* * *

As they, all head to the courtyard. Luke spotted the gang. They sat next to the student store and exit rail between two large trees. A brunette with dark mexican tan wave hi to them. Envy run over to hug her.

"Maria!" Envy hug her with joy in her voice, "How was your pregnancy?"

Adam felt a little awkward as they all sat down. A pale white boy with white-gray dye hair hug Luke and Envy.

"Oh, wonderful," Maria gladly answer the question, "Can you believe it? I didn't have no stretch marks on me." She show her belly, she was so thin.

"Who are you?" the white male asked to Adam.

"It's Envy new boyfriend," Luke tease, Envy smack playfully on the shoulder.

"This is Adam, my new friend." Envy explain.

"Hi, Adam!" the group shouted.

"This is Herk," Envy point to a strong muscular man with short orange wavy hair with brown eyes, "Talk about Hercules," Adam thought as he nodded.

"This is Rosie," Envy hug her, Long gold wavy blond hair all the way above her butt, with pretty green eyes, with light thin pink lips, wearing light pink outfit. "Prettier than the goddesses of love," Adam comment in his head.

"This is Sarah and that is Bellini," Envy sat between them, "They'er fraternal twins." Adam nodded as he smile at them.

"Over there is Maria," Envy said, Adam look at the dark tanned mocha mexican, with brown eyes and very poofy curly-curly hair almost looking like an afro, sweet devil red lips thin on top but plump on the bottom lip. "She almost look like a gypsy." Adam observe her.

"Thats her boyfriend," she pointed at the dude with dye white hair, "His name is Luise." He look very pale compare to his girl, and have a thing with wear black shirt and jeans and a silver cross, his eyes look of a mix of gray and green, "They just had a baby girl."

"Oh, yeah. She's cute," Luise told them, "Her name is Esmerelda Rosita Gonzalez." Luise took out his wallet, taking out a photo of the little girl, everyone at awe.

"Over there is Snowie." Envy point at the girl wear black and blue shirt with leather book-bag, she is pale like a corpse, with raven black short hair up to the cheek, "Well her name is Jennifer but we tease her skin."

"Yeah, apparently I'm white as the wall." Snowie answered.

"Oh, there is Bambi and her boyfriend Diego," Envy pointed at the blond girl who braided her hair into a side ponytail and the tan dude with thin around glasses, with an odd nerdy brown hair style. Adam stood amazing at the couple "It's like Beauty and the Nerd? How does that work?" he kept it to himself.

"You might think I'ma nerd but I'm actually a popular kid in school," he said smiling at his girl.

"Its true," Bambi giggles kissing her boyfriend.

"Oh, thats Bruce," Envy said pointing over a tough buff man with brown short spike hair and black eyes as he cover them with black shades, he wave hi.

" Well, Well, Well," heard a formal sexy woman voice as Adam turn around, a tall, thin tan white woman with black straight hair to her stomach with a gray sweater on her. Adam stare into her black eyes and notice she have a thin straight nose and thin pink lips, "Who is this creature in our table?"

"Ruth!" Envy whined, "He is my new friend. His name is Adam. Adam, this is Ruth."

"Hey don't forget us!" a short tanned mocha dude with black around shades on with a woman thin body with long hair almost at the knees with dark skin like Maria this time thin natural lips with almond eyes. Then, there is this thin male with poofy curly long hair up to shoulder, with a little small hair above his upper lip, he is almost taller then the tan dude.

"Oh that is Alex and his twin sister Samiha. That is Jose, he love music." Envy finished her goal, she never knew she had many friends. Ruth roll her eyes at the new kid. Like having a new friend would make it easy for the group. Let's see how this goes. Ruth is always the leader of the group. Sometimes she is not but she knows what to do when their is a problem and she must fix it.

* * *

Author Note: I know so many characters I just thought each one have a different type relationship. Review it if you want!


	6. DisneyLookALike Time!

Author Note: Look alike time~

* * *

"So, are you new?" Samiha asked.

"Yes!" Adam hope someone would asked, "I moved from the east-coast to the west-coast. My family wanted to live here in California, next to L.A you know."

"You pick a shitty ass place to live! Nothing happen in South Gate City," Bruce response.

"Stop it," Envy said, "Don't tease him."

"Fine-fine," Bruce roll his eyes, once he take off his shades.

"Continued Adam," Envy said.

"Thanks, Envy. My family just wanted a new start, things happen where I live."

"What things?" Snowie asked.

"You know, gangs trying to jump me and I have to do things that I didn't want to do. Since everyone was a jerk."

"Well, your gonna like it here," Bambi happily smiled in a joyful tone, "Everyone is nice over here."

"So, lil Gaston you found a perfect shoe, yet," Luke asked, Sarah stick a middle finger at him, eating a torta.

"Fuck you!"

Luke laugh his ass off, enjoying the rage of his friend.

"Are you guys still at this?" Envy groan in annoyance.

"Fuck yeah," Luke chuckled, "It's not everyday when a chick look like Gaston."

Sarah shot a death glare, " I beg to differ I look like Belle."

"What's going on?" Adam whisper in Envy's ear.

"Last year we talk about Disney look likes," Envy told the story, "and Bellini said that she look like Belle and Sarah one time wore a blouse that made her look like Gaston."

"Ohhh."

"I'm Hercules." Herk answered.

"I'm Aphrodite." Rosie shout out.

"I'm Hades, you yutz." Luke smirk.

"I'm Belle." Bellini called out.

"Oh, I'm Paula from Beauty the Beast triplets." Bambi shouted.

"I'm Aladdin or Jafar," Alex said shook his head to more his side bangs off his face.

"I'm either Jasmine or Sadira," Samiha shrugs.

"I'm fuckin Snow White," Snowie annoyed by the fact her friends said she looks like Snow White because of her skin.

"I'm the mix of Belle and Gaston," Sarah shouted at Luke. He just lift his hands up in a I'm-not-doing-nothing manner.

"I'm Milo." Diego shouted.

"I'm either Mother Gothel or Esmerelda," Maria said.

"I'm Frollo," Luise said.

"I'm Captain Hook," Jose said. One thin dude pop out of nowhere shouted, "I'm Peter Pan. My name is Juan! Whats up?" Juan came over to Adam side and shook his hand, brown hair making him look like a red shade.

"I'm Zeus." Bruce yelled.

"Well, I am the most evilest of all evil," Ruth continues, "I'm so evil I put evil in its place. I am Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent."

Luke fake snore, fake waking up, "Oops, sorry someone was taking to long to finish their speech!" Ruth stick a middle finger at him.

"It's your turn," Samiha pointed Adam, "Pick your Disney alike."

"Um...wait doesn't Envy have one?"

"Oh..no I don't look like anyone there, I think I look like ummm...nope no one."Envy respond

"I guess I look like the beast." Adam said.

"Oh you mean Prince Adam!" Bambi clasp her hands together in joy.

"Really that's his name?" Adam stood shock.

"Oh the irony," Ruth laughs.

The bell rang everyone started going to their classes. Ruth stop Adam said "Welcome to the gang. Hope you like us."

Adam made the most biggest smile, he is finally welcome to the school. Looks like everything turn out for the best.

* * *

Author Note: Looks like Adam is happy with his new friends. I hope u like it!


	7. After a Year and Sophomores Time!

Author Note: I wanted to speed up the year. I know I fudge up by making it a little more but I wanted you guys to get to know more of the characters. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

After a year of being a freshmen, everything turn out all right. Adam became very awesome friends with the gang and he felt like he belong to this city. Envy started to develop a hugh crush on Adam. He was just so nice to her and care for him. She would always blush when she sees him and hope he would say something nice to her.

Unlike Luke, he became jealous at Adam. He wish him could be like that to Envy but he's a horn dog. He could never give Envy the love she deserve. He just couldn't deal with it.

Jose and Juan started writing songs with Sarah. Sarah started developing a crush on Jose. He was just so cute when he dance and sings. Sometimes she like looking at his bubble butt it was prefect for her. She would do anything for a kiss from a him. Her heart would skip every-time she would see him. It made her feel all wet inside she just want him so bad. This is why she started practicing singing with them.

Jose on the other hand started having feelings for Sarah but he would never tell she was far to beautiful to go out with him. So, he would put his feelings aside and enjoy the view of Sarah's lovely breast. He always wonder why she always hated them, they were prefect well for him that is. He just love woman with breast it's something he always learn from his dad before he die from cancer. His father always say "Go with big old tits, they are better that way." Jose took that advice of course his mom always said "To always love a woman with brain instead of tits." Jose just nodded at that response. He love Sarah's wonderful breast big and round just what he wanted.

Maria and Luise decided to get married once they are 18. They realizes how much they love each other and their baby girl. Unlike Maria mother who wouldn't her grandchild to start learning the gypsy way of cards and dancing. Maria was getting pretty annoyed by it. Luise didn't mind even tho, trying to make Maria belly dance ever day as an excise was fine by him. Maria gave up once her mother started to tell her its time for her to learn more of the gypsy ways.

Herk became bi-sexual since he started dating a cute black hair girl who have both female and male parts. Herk didn't care he just love that fact someone understands him. It was adorable when his girlfriend started talking about the cute things in life. Herk and his lover started having sex but it didn't bother him having to do anal before. He like it. He always have a thing like men, he just didn't expert on it.

After that year, a new year of Sophomores have started. Lately everything have been going great. Like Halloween everyone dress up like different disney characters. One of the classes in English all of them had to dress up as a Greek God or Goddess or Hero and do a Bio Report on them. When it came to christmas everyone started partying wild just like New Years.

* * *

Once April started everything started change. Even when it's Friday and Spring Break will start.

"Awe man," Luke said, "I can't wait for Spring Break!"

"I know man," Alex shot back, "Smoke some weed, drink some cold beer, and party like a motherfucker."

"Hell yeah! Tits and Pussy all the way!" Bruce called out.

"You guys always want to party or have sex," Ruth said, "Its sad."

"Hey Where teenagers!" Bruce crosses his arms, "What you expect us to do?"

"Yo, Juan got a 7 pound weed from this dealer!" Alex look at his phone all excited, "Fuck yeah! Time to pop some shit and don't give a fuck!"

"Aren't we going to Envy's cousin costume party?" Bambi asked innocently.

"Yeah, so do fuck up! We are leaving tomorrow!" Ruth said.

"Yeah, Yeah," Luke ignore Ruth, "Besides it's Friday like we are gonna do something bad? Would we?"

* * *

Author Note: Yup Its 10th grade year it's getting close to the main story Whoa I made my goal I'll shall post more. Review it please.


	8. Joys of Packing

Author Note: OMG this taken forever. Since I have to think. This what happen when you created lots of charcters its so much. Sorry if some are lagging I just wanted to finish this chapter.

* * *

The last bell rang and everyone in the whole school started scream in glory, "Whoa! No School! Time to get high!" Luke, Alex, Bruce, and Juan started smoking in front of the left corner of the school.

"Come on, Peter Pan!" Alex became irritated by Juan digging in is his colored Jamaican man bag for quite awhile.

"Shut the fuck up!" Juan yelled, he found his 7 pound weed, "Ah-Ha!"

Then they started smoking a few, Luke started laughing when he saw a girl wearing some retarded as hat. The girl shot a glare and stick the middle finger at him.

"Fuck you chola!" he stick the middle finger at her.

"You know I love weed," Bruce inhale the weed and exhale very slowly letting the smoke form around him, "It's my best friend."

"Really!" they heard bitchy Ruth from the back of them, "Really! You guys should be careful."

From the back of Ruth was Envy, she pitch her nose so she would have to breath that nasty ordure. Until she inhale the huge smoke Bruce was puffing out made her cough. Luke saw Envy and gave her a big huge said "Its ok."

Ruth roll her eyes, she hated when they smoke they bring out the stupidity in them. Worst it makes her look like she is one of them. She hate that and she is the leader of the group. Her face fume, she grab all the weed they been smoking on.

"Hey!" they shouted, as she drop it on the floor and step on it to the ground, rubbing it with the dirt.

"Now, shut up!" she snap at them, "You stupid for even smoking here. Now I want you guys to control this stupid habit or I swear to God I will throw all your shit out!"

"Fine," they drone their words, they hated when Ruth ruin the fun in life.

"Come on Ruth.." Envy said softly, "They just wanted some fun."

"Well, be on there side!" Ruth snap at her, "Just let them rebel!"

"Ruth, leave Envy alone she just saying that your a bitch, "Luke snap at her. He hated when she does that always trying to control everything.

"Fine!" Ruth ignore Luke, "Call me a bitch I don't give a fuck!"

"Besides we should be ready to pack for tomorrow special day," Juan said trying to break the attention, "A week of no parents and tons of fun."

Envy nodded, Ruth saw her said "Fine, let's go home and pack up for the vacation."

"Guys, guess what!" Sarah run out of nowhere, "My brother said he could take us. I found this cute costume for the party."

"Ohhhh Yeah!" Bruce remembered something, "Its a costume party. I'll just wear the zeus costume."

"Zeus?" Alex look confused.

"You know the Disney Zeus from Hercules."

"Ah."

"I'm dressing up as Hades again." Luke said.

"Well, at the party I'ma dress as Wendy because she is my favorite, " Sarah said, "I can't wait."

"Didn't you dress up as Wendy this year," Juan propose as he put his weed in his man bag.

"Yeah, but I don't I'm a look awesome." Sarah shrug.

After a half an hour, they went for packing their things.

* * *

Sarah and Bellini Garza home...

Sarah pack all her shirt and jeans. Her Gaston and Wendy costume just in case anything gots wrong. Then she look at her nighties, she pack two blue and yellow pjs, three big t-shirts nightie, a few underwear and bras. She look over at her bed above seeing the buck head her father gave her when she was little. She smirk she always like to hunt with her dad it shows a real connection. Even now since her parents been divorce for 4 years.

Bellini was helping her mom pack Amy stuff.

"Okay, sweetie I wan you guys to give Amy her medicine every night and don't forget to give tea with honey-Oh and if she get sick here is a few of medicine-Oh wait I think you should take all of it, " her mother went on putting a bag full of medicine for her little girl just in case anything happen Bellini was flabbergasted at the bag of medicine she had to take, "I know, you'll behave and be careful. Just let Amy get tired after a few dances, okay." her mother give a kiss on the forehead to Bellini.

Bellini nodded as she started to go to her room and started packing all the things she needed, once she was done she look over at her costume being Bell wasn't her favorite thing, she hated all that made her do is look at a book. She loves to read but not like psycho. She pack it anyway it was either that or her sweet 15 dress which was yellow ball gown like Bell's dress in the Beauty and the Beast.

Bellini went to her little sisters room, Amy started to pack the most silly thing only her toys. She giggles at her older sister. Her older sister put her hands on her hips tease happily, "Now don't you need underwear and pants?"

Amy giggle as Bellini started to fix everything in her little sister's bag. She made sure her sister have everything she need and she pack her Maleficent costume. She remember when Amy said 'that's her favorite character." and wore it when they went to Disneyland.

They finish packing their clothing and got ready for bed.

* * *

Adam Rodriquez home

He started singing packing all his favorite metal band shirts and different shades of skinny jeans. He look over his costume of Prince Adam. He came wait to dance with Envy. She is very sweet and nice. He wouldn't mind if some magic came out the blue as they were dancing. He got ready for bed until he heard his mother.

"There you are!" She shouted as her voice echo in his room, "How many times I have to tell to always call me!"

Adam roll his eyes of course his mother is arguing with his dad.

"I was busy!" his dad shout back, "Goddamn it! Can I come home in piece for once, instead of being yelled at by a mad woman!"

"Oh fuck you!" his mom cried.

"Shut up puta!" His dad yelled.

"Hijo de puta!" she screamed, "Te odio!"

Adam hear every word he sigh. He wish he would have a quiet home, he grab his ear phone play Slipknot in his ipod and fall asleep.

* * *

Alex and Samiha Flores

Alex started singing "Shake that ass, Shake that ass, go stupid.." as his sister laugh at him from his booty dancing on the floor.

"Drop that ass. Make it boomerang, Take my belt off bitch I'm Pootie Tang," Alex rap along the song by Big Sean.  
Her sister giggles as she fond her clothes, she notice she pack a lot of red shirt in different style.

Unlike her brother she is gonna dress as Aladdin and Alex putting his Jafar costume in his bag. One problem is he have to carry that stupid golden staff like a dummy.

* * *

Herk Martinez and his girlfriend Minx Florez started packing after their sex. Herk watch his girl pack her and his things. She stuff all their clothes in the bag shirtless in a angry manner. Herk move himself to hug his girl by the waist "What's wrong?"

"You haven't tell them, didn't you." she answered softly placing her hand on Herk.

"I can't you know this," he explain, "Just give more time."

"How much time? When will you have the balls?" she bit her bottom. For once in her life she feels like she belongs. Herk know this, he just couldn't say it to his friends.

"Look give me time," he kiss her shoulder, "I don't want to lose you."

They both kiss on the lips, landing on the bed.

* * *

As for Maria, Luise, Bambi, and Diego help each other pack in a group together since they have things they could talk about.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Bambi squeal in joy. Diego hug her by the waist and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know!" Maria said holding her one year baby Esme, "I can't wait." Luise pack their little girl stuff. Until Bambi and Diego finish packing their own things. They help out pack Maria.

The baby would pull Bambi golden long hair, "Ohhh bahah ma ha uh..." the baby would babble.

"Awe, she is so cute!" Bambi talk out loud as Diego drink water, "I want one now." Diego choke on his bottle of water, coughing in shock of his girl.

"Babe... I don't think...we're (inhale) ready" Diego cough out the words.

"Oh but still," Bambi play with Esme with a few blocks. As Esme look at the golden blond touching her favorite yellow block. Esme tried to grab it. She giggles at the challenge. Maria and Luise look in awe. Luise grab his iphone and started taking pictures of his little girl. Esme saw the flash, her widen at the shiny phone. she started crawling to the phone but some how she mange to stand up.

"Awe! Look!" Maria shouted in joy seeing her little girl first steps, "Luise record!"

Luise and Diego grab two different cameras and Esme started taking her first steps, she wobble a little but she got use to it. She head toward her father, as she giggles in joy.

Luise was so proud tears of joy came when his daughter walk toward him and hug his right leg. He pick her up, giving a kiss on the cheek. "Mah, mah, moo-m-moom!" she said.

"Awe she saying her first words!" Maria walk over holding her little girl, "What is it? Can you say Moooom! Mom!"

"Moooom, mom!" Esme said it slowly as possible, the words were hard for her to pronounce.

"Oh what joy!" Bambi squeal! Maria and the rest give a big group hug.

* * *

Bruce, Luke, Juan, and Snowie started smoking weed outside of Juan porch. They finish their packing ages ago. They wanted to smoke and relax at the middle of the night. Jose was just drinking his rum and coke. He never like smoking it was to much for him. He rather get drunk then high.

* * *

Ruth, Rosie, and Envy started to have a little slumber party just the three of them. Ruth and Rosie bring their luggages filled with their things for the vacation. Ruth started dying rosy pink stripes on to Rosie's golden-blond long straight hair.

"Oh my," Envy comment on Rosie's hair, "It's so pretty."

"Thank you."

"So? Envy, do you have a crush on Adam?" Ruth drone.

"Um..."Envy blushes, "maybe a little."

"Ohhhhh" both girls squeal at Envy.

"Stop it!" Envy whine as she eat a chip from the bowl, "he's cute but I can't"

Rosie and Ruth know why, their face sadden. Ruth cover Rosie stripe dye hair with aluminum and waited. Ruth sat next to Envy, giving her a hug said "Envy, I know you had an awful memory but you have to past that."

"Envy stare at Ruth and Rosie body "Oh, sure," she thought, "They have beautiful bodies. I have nothing." Ruth wore a light blue spaghetti strap lingerie nightie. Ruth was the same but in light pink.

"It's hard besides I know he don't like me." Envy look down.

"Your cute," Rosie protest, she know where was Envy heading she was like that once in her life, "Look all you got to do is pass you awful fear and just go from there little by little.

"You think I have a chance?" Envy questioned them and herself.

The girls nodded at her and they give a group hug. "Maybe their right. All I got to do is pass my fear. I can finally find love," Envy last thought to herself.

Author Note: Okay I added a spanish curse words since I'm latino/hispanic so I wanted to add a few of my roots stuff. Hijo de puta means in english motherfucker and te odio means I hate you. Hope you enjoy!

Vacation is almost there. Will the gang go to the party? Review it if you want! ^-^


	9. Ohhh, he's gonna get it!

Author Note: meh, all i gotta write... enjoy

* * *

The next day everyone went over that the Garza's house. Once they went in. Sarah and Bellini look upset.

"What happen?" Envy asked.

"Jason said he can't take us because dad need him for this cops thing," Sarah sigh, she was too upset to talk about.

"Well, well," Luke smirk, "Looks like I gotta be a hero. Good thing I bring my mom van so we can all go together."

"Oh and we have a mini van too." Maria said.

"Really?" Envy eyes light up hope.

Jason walk out wearing an add odd hunting outfit, he look at Luke smirking. Augh, he hated him. Luke is just one those guys that need a punch in the face! Jason ignore him when he pass by them softly say "I'm sorry."

"Hmph," Luke smiled, "You sure know how to break a promise."

Jason roll his eyes chuckles, "At least I keep them instead of showing off."

"You got something to say you punk ass," Luke growled at Jason face to face, "I'm not afraid of you."

Jason made a fist, his hand shake. Ohhh, he would love to hit him. Luke lips twisted into a macho grin. Envy saw Jason's hand forming to a fist, she swallowed hard. She quickly break the tension between them.

Envy went between them "Please, guys this isn't right." she slowly move Jason back and Luke, "Jason, we understand you are busy today with you father."

Jason stare into Envy chocolate innocent sparkly eyes, he never seen eyes that beautiful before. He cough a little, his face became hot. Is his face started to blush? He would never have a thing for a-a weirdo, would he?

"Um, yeah," finally spoken up after he clear his throat, "Thanks for understanding." Jason got out of there quickly, he have no time blushing over a weirdo.

Luke smiled in approve but as for Envy... she fumed at Luke. Thats what she hated about Luke! He always starts shit and always show it off.

"Why are you smiling?" Envy face turn a little red from the angry.

"Oh, nothing," he keep smiling, "It's just your cute when your mad."

"Can we just go?" Ruth complained, "If we stay any long it's gonna get dark. You know how far is Erin's place!"

"Fine. Fine!"

Maria, Luise, Esme, Bambi, Juan, Rosie, and Minx went in Diego's mini van. In Luke's van; Luke wanted as much people to fit in there, so Envy sat in the front seat. Sarah, Bellini, Amy, Ruth, Samiha, and Snowie had to squish together in the back seat. Jose, Alex, Bruce, Herk, and Adam had to squish in the second row Alex and Adam had to sit on Bruce and Herk laps. The girls started to giggle. Luke started the car said "Hey, no touching places. This is my car!"

"Shut up," Alex shot back.

"Hey, don't be getting funny ideas." Adam tease Herk.

"Like hell I'll touch you!" Herk said.

Luke smirk at them from the car mirror on top. Then, he stare into Envy, who is clearly piss off of him. Luke frowned "Looks like its gonna be a long ride.. hope for the best," he thought to himself, as he quickly pray to the cross dangling from the top mirror.

* * *

Author Note: I just want some drama in this... hope ya like it review it if you want.


	10. Amore in the Air

Author Note: I always have road trips, and it can be very long and bring without any things to do. Enjoy

* * *

It became a long ride. Luke got lose a few times, Bambi would call them if they are going to the right way, Luke put it on speaker.

"Can we stop at a gas station? So, we can figure this out?" Bambi asked on the phone.

Luke started to turn left to Shell's Gas Station. Diego follow their trail. Luke park in front the store, turning off the car. He saw everyone sleeping, Adam's head lay on Jose's lap. Alex had his mouth open laying back with Bruce laying his head upward with his shades on. Luke head turn to the right and there he saw her. Envy sleeping, curve into an odd shape laying on the right side of the window. "She is so cute when she's sleeping." Luke smiled.

Diego knock on the widow, as everyone in the car jump, waking up from the long ride. Envy jump because her instincts tell her to. Bruce made a loud yawn and stretch his arms long and wide. Jose laughs "Adam, I didn't know you want me that way."

Adam woke up, notice his face is lay on Jose lap. "Gee, Adam you shoulda ask you know I'll give you a chance," Jose joke.

Adam quickly got off as the group laugh, "Hey, man" he yawns, "I'm tired."

"Agreed," Ruth crosses her arms waiting for Luke to answer.

"Oh, no!" Envy look at the time in shock, "Ohh, we only have like 4 hours left for the party.

"Just wait," Luke rub his head in annoyance, "Me and Diego are trying to find out where we are?"

"We're lose again!" Bellini cried in annoyance.

Diego and Luke had the map on laying on the van they chatted about the routes and high-way to take. "So, if we go here then it'll be east to go to this free-way and will make it before the party right?" Luke asked

"Guess, it's the only way. Might as well find out?" Diego wasn't sure. Hell, they went into so much roads, highways, they made wrong turns. Might as well try again.

"Well, lets go," Luke close the map, "This better work."

Luke and Diego got in the car before they drove off they ask anyone need a bathroom break and buy some food.

"Oh I gotta pee," Sarah said she brung her big black purse, "I'ma change into my pjs just in case."

"Me too!" Bellini and Amy shouted.

"Oh, I'm hungry," Alex said, "I'm buying us chips!"

On the other side of the car.

"Oh, I gotta change Esme," Maria said, "Bambi come with me."

"Okay." Bambi was glad to join.

"I'ma buy food," Snowie shouted.

Everyone in Luke's car went out expect Luke and Envy. Envy wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So?" Luke wanted to start the conversation, "How do you sleep?"

Envy look through her bag and take a piece of gum to chew, "Good."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Had a nightmare." she quietly answered, looking down.

"With John?"

"mmmhhmm." she nodded.

"I'm sorry, you have to deal with that." Luke lift Envy chin to his level seeing the tears in her eyes.

"It's not bad," Envy sigh, "I just got use to it."

"It looks like your not."

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry he took that away from you."

"It hurts," she answered, "It hurts a lot, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Luke give her hug, "I wish this didn't had to happen to you."

"It's was so painful." she cried on his shoulder, "I'm always afraid if he comes back."

"He won't," Luke was sure.

Ruth open the door said "Alex bought a few chips and drinks." Envy and Luke pulled away quickly, Envy wipe her tears. Luke sat all natural, "That's cool."

Ruth eyebrow raised but she notice Luke wasn't happy. "She had a nightmare," he mouthed. Ruth nodded.

Samiha, Bellini, Sarah, Maria, and Bambi came out of the tiny small bathroom all wearing 'pjs' which look like tight small dresses above the knees with high heels.

"Are sure those are pj's?" Ruth cross her arms.

"No, we just wanted to make sure if we get late we just dress up as clubbing girls." Sarah explain.

"Then, I'm dress like a student," Luke sound amused.

"Okay, I got hot cheetos, regular, chips, and five liters of soda," Bruce said.

"I bought a little more," Alex came in with 10 bags.

"Dude, how you buy that much stuff?" Sarah wondered.

"That easy," Alex conclude, "I work and save. I just buy weed but thats it."

"Oh wow."

Adam came with a bag, sucking a Popsicle stick, he knock on Envy side of the window. She pulls it down, he give a smile said, "Here, I bought you Haagen Daz ice cream," he hand the quart to her, her face light up started to blush, "um.. it's dulce de leche."

"Thanks, I love Carmel," she shyly took the quart. Adam blush a little. Some how they had a little spark between them. Sarah blow a whistle.

Everyone started to get in the car. Luke and Diego started to drive. Adam stare at Envy giving her a soft smile. Envy look over and blushes. "There is something in the air," Sarah thought, "and it's amore."

* * *

Author Note: Hope ya like it ^-^


	11. Welcome to ToonTown!

Author Note: Ya everything is going messing up I am fix anything that is wrong... enjoy

* * *

Everyone started playing loud music, dancing with their upper body, "Shawty make that booty clap!" singing along.

Luke bobbing his head to the beat, there was two roads that one look older than the other. The left one looks way older and it's just dirt bumpy rocks out. Unlike the straight one, it have crack cement and very bumpy. Luke phone started to ring.

"Yeah," Luke answered.

"Which one you want to pick?" Diego asked.

"Pick the dirt one," Envy said, "It looks more pleasant."

"Agreed." everyone said.

"Alright."

Luke turn to the left as the drove deeper there was a prefect newly tunnel which was strange.

"This is so weird!" Samiha cried.

As they go deeper, Luke turn the head lights. Envy sat up straight "This look familiar," Envy remember she say this some where but she forgot where. Then, a classic red curtain that looks like it would come out a theater pull over. Every thing turn all toony.

"Oh, my God!" Envy remember, "This is ToonTown!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruth said amazed at the toony road, "This was just old fair."

"I thought this was a myth but it's real," Envy explain, "You see in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, ToonTown was in a studio but as it gotten bigger it started forming a world. So, Disney and Warners Brothers started to block it out from our world so their won't be any chaos between us and toons!"

They look at the toony moon smiling at them, all the toon trees, animals, and cars sleep. "OMG!" Samiha stood amazed.

"You seeing what I'm seeing." Diego talked on the phone.

"Yeah." Luke answered.

"This is just so weird," Ruth respond, "How is this possible? 2D can't be with 4D world?"

"No, They are 4D, too!" Envy shook her head, "They just look 2D because they we're on TV. Remember, that Jump in Paper-bag it's all toony but its 4D!"

"Yeah, but science and they way it works this is unbelievable." Ruth cried in confusion.

"Well, we are in ToonTown or should I say ToonWorld!" Envy turn in joy. She always love cartoons it help her get rid of the terrible memories.

Luke drive slowly as he stare at the toony landscape and somehow they are in a city. The sign which was older and rusty said "Welcome to ToonTown!"

"I must be high!" Alex said and then he thought he hadn't been smoking, "I can't believe it.

In Diego's car, they heard everything Envy said. Bambi agree to the explanation. "You know," Bambi put on her glasses, "That explain everything. This world as form over the years but why people wouldn't talk about this?"

"Because they would want Toonworld to open and that would cause trouble." Envy explain, "So they block it."

"So, DIP is real then!" Maria said.

"I'm afraid so..." Envy sigh on the phone.

"So, if any toon try to come in our world then the companies would hurt them with DIP." Snowie said.

"Yeah, even Anime World exist connecting ToonWorld but they don't connect as friends," Envy explain, "but Japan aloud Anime World to walk in their country just they don't travel."

"So, this is all about protecting toons and anime," Bambi nodded, "Since DIP is made of turpentine , acetone and benzene it's really simple for people who work in those kind of chemicals can create it and use it to sell."

"Legally?" Maria asked holding her little girl as she watch the toon trees sleep and the moon smiling at her.

"No, like a black-market." Bambi said, "My father told me about these black-markets. When he deal with drug dealers in court."

"So, we 'real' people would hurt them for the hell of it." Luke answered.

"Yeah, that explain it," Juan said "because there is no way to kill a toon unless your a toon yourself or you use DIP."

"This explain everything!" Diego felt like he found the golden answer, "if you hate a toon you can just kill them with DIP and they would perish."

"Looks like the companies are trying to protect them from us," Bambi said, "but, it looks like they we're too careless to deal with this situation since this one is open like nothing."

"Maybe," Envy said, "They want to have a change. Everyone change."

"True." Bambi answered through the phone speaker.

Luke look at the phone, he wasn't paying attention to the road. When he look up their was an old toon turtle walking in the middle of the street.

"AhHhh," Envy scream as Luke made a quick turn. The car started to spin and the wheels shriek at the spin. Diego quickly stop the car as they watch Luke's car spin. The toon old turtle quickly went in his shell. Everything was spinning Envy hope they make out alive!


	12. Dark Castle

Author Note: Enjoy this was really fun to write ^-^. I do not own Disney but I own all my realies charcters.

* * *

The van hit a lamp post as, the van hood pop open steaming as the lamp post bent over. Everyone cough, Luke look up yelled "Oh, fuck no!"

"Is everyone alright!" Jose coughs.

"Yeah," everyone drone.

Luke got out the van, he scream in angry "What the fuck? How we gonna fix this! You fuckin little bitch as turtle! Watch where you going?" Luke walk over to the old turtle as he grab the toon with hand on the neck, "How I'm gonna pay this you son of bitch?"

Envy and everyone got out of the car. Envy saw Luke's rage on the poor toon turtle. She run to run said "Stop it! This wasn't his fault." Envy made Luke let go of the choking toon turtle. The old turtle breath for air as the hero save him for the lunatic.

"Thank you," he breaths. Envy let the turtle lay on lap as she sat on the ground. Luke eyes were in rage. Envy rub the shell said "Luke, look what you did to him?"

"Thank you, young lady. Your my hero," the turtle finally got up as he adjust his glasses, his eyes widen, "Your realies! By god, I thought they block this world from theirs?"

"We got lost," Envy said, "Don't worry will be safe, sir."

"I hope so," the turtle nag, "That realie is a demon, hurting a poor old toon. You should be careful if I were you." As the turtle walk away with those last words.

Envy giggles at the old turtle. Luke sneered at her. She look away in anger, "Hurting a poor turtle wasn't very nice," she snap at him.

Luke ignore her, he look at his van. His mom is gonna kill him. "How I'ma fix this!" he yelled very loud, "Do I have a magic wand and wish it away? or maybe I should ask Mickey Mouse for his crack headed hat! Or should I ask the 'lord of the underworld' to fix this for selling my soul!"

Envy got up slowly and put her hands on his mouth. "Please, don't start." She move her hand away. Luke bit his bottom lip and look away. Diego and Bruce started to move the car on the side of this old building. Envy look at it and a smile form "It's the House of Mouse!"

"Say Whhat!" Snowie stare, "OMG! It is!

"It's closed," Ruth knock on the door which is covered in old chains and wood, "Let's check it out."

"What about my car?" Luke cried.

"I'll text my bro where we are he knows how to fix this," Bellini pressing her keypad on her phone, "Besides lets open this build so we can have a rest."

Ruth lips twisted to an evil smirk, she went into the back of the car found a large hammer. She hit the chains a couple of times. The the chains made a jingle sound then crack. Ruth remove the wood using all her strength and might. Finally opening the door.

Adam whistle "She is She-Hulk!"

Everyone went inside, Juan found the light switch, turning it on. Everything was dusty and full of spider weds. Esme stare into joy of the toony building, she love this wonderful place.

"What street is this called?" Bellini asked.

"Main Street of ToonTown," Envy quickly answered.

"While we're waiting some of us can go and get help." Bambi said taking off her glasses, "Who wants to go for adventure!"

"I do!" Bellini and Maria shouted.

"Okay let's go." Bambi said putting on her sneakers.

"Babe, are sure you'll be alright?" Diego asked.

"Yes, love" she kiss him.

"Maria, be careful." Luise said holding Esme.

"Don't worry!" Maria giggles.

"Ready?" Bellini said as the girl nodded. They went walking down to Not There Ave. Envy look over the avenue and notice it was dark and gloomy looks like their gonna have some fun...

* * *

As the girls walk deeper in Not There Ave, they notice they were going inside a forest. The toon trees show scary eyes. Bellini chew gum in annoyance. The trees would move rudely and try to scare them until Maria toss a high heel at one of them.

"Hijo de la puta!" Maria yelled, "You better stop before I burn your as to the ground!"

The tree that was hit with a heel started to cry. All the tree suddenly look frighten. Maria broke a branch off once of them and light it up like a torch, "Now get back or else!" the toon tree step away and run off.

Bambi and Bellini smirk "Nice job hun," Bambi smirk at Maria, "For a mom you really are tough."

"Well, I was taught from the best." the girl laugh as they headed to an old scary, dark, gloomy castle.

* * *

In the old dark castle, the villains have a meeting like always planning how to destroy the heroes.

"Well, I think we should take a break," Scar look at his paw, so bored at the meet.

"Very well then," Maleficent agreed, she was tired.

"Fin-ahllyyy!" Hades drone, "I thought I was gonna die in this boredom!"

"Your a god!" Jafar correct him, "You can't die."

"I know!" Hades hair turn into a fire red-orange color. He hates it when they don't understand his jokes.

"Well, I think we should just relax, Darh-ling!" Cruella smoke her last cigret.

Suddenly Maleficent's raven bird stared to sense something and hawk. Everyone in the meeting eyes raised. "What is it?" Maleficent said coldly to he raven bird. The crow move his head to the opening. They heard the large castle door opening from downstair.s

"Who enter in our domain!" Maleficent rage as she slammed her staff to the floor.

Hades smirk "Finally, something fun to do!" he thought.

"Let's check it out," Madam Mim squeal, "I want to use my new potion."

* * *

The girls open the door. It took all them to open it. Maria pick up the torch and saw there was a little light on from the candles. They look around, and they walk deeper.

"This is soo weird!" Ballini look at the toony castle.

"Are you sure not scary?" Bambi joke.

"Pffpshh, like hell this is scary," Bellini comment the dusty furniture, "I seen better scary castles in anime shows then this shit."

"Hey, Maria use your gypsy powers," Bambi giggles.

"What you want to do? Shake my hips and hope something fix all this crap!" Maria laughs along with them.

"Next thing you know Hellfire will come out!" Ballini laughs.

"That would be wonderful," Bambi teased. They walk in the middle of a room full of openings and their was stairs.

"Which way?" Bambi asked.

"Um," Maria said, "I give up. There is no one here!"

"What you wanna do?" Ballini wondering where the doors lead to.

"We can steal," Bambi said innocently.

"Your so eeevvvu-illll!" Maria laughs.

"I can if I want to be." Bambi wink.

The girls laugh and giggles together.

* * *

The villains watch them above of their room. When Jafar made a circular screen. All of them gasp at the Realies. This was something they did not expect.

"Whoa!" Gaston said, "Realies!"

"Something that you can't be!" Ursula joke, the villains snicker at Gaston. He glare at them.

"So, Realies come to our domain," Maleficent said smoothly, rubbing her crow softly, "I'm surprised they passed the trees. Well if they wanna play lets play!" Maleficent held her staff to the screen, swirling a zap of green light into the screen.

* * *

The girls heard a few doors closing, "What was that?" Bellini asked. They look around then the floor started to shake. Making them fall on the ground, "It's an earthquake!" Maria yelled.

The ground form into a straight slide and the middle of the door form into a scary face roaring into their faces. Maria shook her head, "Okay, I get it someone is trying to scare us."

"You think?" Bambi use her sarcasm.

"We have no time for fun and childish games!" Bellini shouted, "Stop acting like a fucking kid and come out!"

Maria grab her torch and toss the forming scary face door. Hitting it the door form back into a normal door. "Pedazo de MIERDA!" Maria shouted, "Thats what you get fucking shit."

* * *

Maleficent fumed into such rage she couldn't explain calling her a kid and her powers childish. Oh, they will pay. She added more spelling into the screen.

* * *

"What's happening?" Maria yelled as the ground shake more.

"Awe, you upset the bitch that trying to scare us!" Bambi joke, "Whoever it is have feelings. Awe, the poor thing!"

Maria and Bellini laughs, "Good one!"

"My daddy is a hunter and a cop! He isn't of afraid to arrest your ass!" Bellini shouted as the ground shaken even more.

"My father is a lawyer and he would sue you by the court of law if you try anymore funny business!" Bambi screamed.

* * *

Maleficent added more magic to the house.

* * *

"I think I'ma be sick!" Bellini said.

"Wait, I know who can do this!" Maria yelled, "They think it's a game."

"Who?" both girls on the floor whisper.

"The villains! Disney Villains!" Maria response, "They love torching people."

"Then lets joke around with them," Bellini twisted her lips into an evil smirk. The girls smiled evilly as they try to stand up.

"Stop!" Maria shouted, "We know who you are and to tell you the truth you all SUCK!"

* * *

The villains glare at them with such hatred. They done it know, telling the villains they suck made them bring the evil out in them. Maleficent yelled "You fools!"

Hades turn red with burst rage of fire coming out his fire. Telling him he suck made him bring fireballs out of his hand. Jafar's staff glow red, Ursula hands glow gold. They were all ready to use their powers on them.

* * *

"You think that work?" Bambi asked.

"Nope, but I know one thing," Maria yelled "We're dead! Run!"

Fireballs came out of no where started to shoot around of the room. Bellini grab a silver old shield off the ground, Maria grab a sword, and Bambi started using her karate skills; she learned from her summer vacation last year.

Fireballs keep coming in, Bellini was blocking them said "That's all you got, Hades! No, wonder Hercules won, loser!"

* * *

Hades yelled in rage "Oh, she is so on my death list!" Hades launches more fireballs.

* * *

"Oh, Shit!" Bellini shield burned into ashes, when Hades launches a big red fireball at her, she look up saw another coming at her. Bambi grab a sliver stick and hit it like a baseball.

"He-Ya," Bambi twirl her large stick, blocking all the red large fireballs, "Take this!" She hit one strong one at the portal they were coming in.

* * *

As the fireball flew into the portal, hitting Hades in the face. Makes Hades cough, his face cover in soot and his hair went out. "Oh they are good!" Hades never was hit in the face with his own fireball, he was having fun.

* * *

"Who is next?" Bambi twirl her stick in an cheerleader fashion.

"Mine!" Jafar said he launches, snakes into the screen.

* * *

"Snakes!" Bambi shrieks, she hates snakes.

"Oh, yeah!" Maria came in chopping off the head of the snakes, "My mom use to cook snake!" She would swing her sword, Bellini found a spear, she toss it with all her might into the green portal.

* * *

The spear struck at Jafar's hat, hitting through the wall. That was too close for Jafar's liking. Everyone look at Jafar's head, his hair is tied into a ponytail. Hades eyebrow raise in amusement. Maleficent didn't expect that from the girls.

"Come on you guys!" the blond girl whined, "This was getting fun."

"Agreed!" the one with curly hair nodded with the brunette woman next to her.

"Every since my pregnancy I never had this much of work out." curly hair girl said in joy.

"After a year without hunting with my father," the wavy brunette whine, "this is way better then shooting bucks and deers."

"They are so weird!" Hades said, "They don't find us scary."

"Well, they change," Clayton said, "Now they let girls hunt!"

"How old is the girl with the curly hair!" Cruella protest, "She said she have a kid!"

"Hellfire! Gypsy!" Frollo sneered at the curly one.

"I think we should introduce us to them," Maleficent smirk, "Don't you think?"

The villains smirk evilly at the idea.

* * *

Author's Note: Ohhhh, looks like the realies girls are gonna meet the famouse Disney Villains! Will they be able to survice stay toon! Review it!


	13. Hello my name is

Author Note: Disney owns Disney charcters but I own all the realies and Mike Mouse. D Minx own Molly Mouse... Enjoy!

* * *

The group in the House of Mouse waited for the girls to be back. Juan accidentally play music in the club. Everyone was bobbing their heads but what they didn't know the House of Mouse head lights turn on and started to move back and forth into the sky. Everyone in different fairytales' world could see it.

"Oh! Look the House of Mouse is open!" joy bring to Snow White and couple of princesses having their tea party.

"Hey, look House of Mouse is open!" Aladdin said to the princes. They all stare in shock. Everyone else from the Lion King world to the Robbin Hood world saw.

"Oh, we must go!" Cinderella said.

Everyone was ready to head off to Main Street.

Mickey Mouse sigh in the fire place as his two kids Molly and Mike Mouse play with their toys. Minnie walk in with a batch full of cookies. Her face sadden at Mickey's tears came down.

"Mickey, you'll find it," Minnie put the batch down and place her hand on Mickey's shoulder, "Don't worry."

"I've look and look that club thousands of times," Mickey complained, when it was 2005 Roy Disney said it was okay for him to look for it, "He hidden it so well."

"Don't worry we'll find-"a strange knock on the door made Minnie stop and went to the front of the door.

She stick her head out saw an old turtle asked, "May I help you?"

"I'm here for Mickey," the old turtle shake every time he talk, Mickey came in front of the door.

"Yes?" Mickey asked.

"Mr. Mouse I saw a few realies by your club," the old turtle explain the event that happen a few mins ago, "They open you club after their van was hit by a lamp post- and let me tell ya. This realie male was a jerk, he tried to choke me- but this sweet little red head save me-" Mickey interrupts him "So, they are opening my club?'

"Yeah, I saw them walk in and three realies girl went to the villains street, I think they we're looking for help. You gotta help them."

Mickey quickly think he grab his coat, Minnie follows him holding her 2 year old twins. Mickey knock on the door of Donald's and Goofy. They came out with their pjs. Mickey explain them everything. The whole gang left to the club.

* * *

Maleficent saw the lights in the sky, looks like the House of Mouse is back on. She didn't care, she wanted to see the realies face to face. She zap the door on the screen and the ground crumble underneath the girls, forming it into a seat and the slide upward to there room.

"Whoa!" the girls scream it was like a roller-coaster. They scream as the went into a dark room.

"What happen?" Maria whisper.

"Are we dead?" Bambi asked.

"No, I know when we're dead and this is not how death feel," Bellini said, the two girls stare to her, Bellini feel the stare, "I almost die, once and it felt wonderful not to sound emo."

"Oh, so you know how dying feel, huh?" the blue god said, leaning on a door way. As the girls were strap to the seat with cement. Hades snap his fingers and all the lights went on into a row. The girls saw all the villains from every movie.

"Oh, this is so weird!" Bellini said. They stare at the villains with widen smirk.

"Well, well," Maleficent stare into them as she got closer to her, "You came here uninvited and started to bash about us being childish."

"Well, if you weren't so rude. Then we wouldn't have this problem, huh." Bellini said, try to wiggle herself out. The more she move the tiered it got.

"Stop, moving Bellini!" Bambi cried at the pain.

"Fine!" the one who called Bellini give up.

"Do you know who I am?" Maleficent shouted in rage, slamming her staff onto the ground, "I am-" the realies interrupts Maleficent famous speech, they heard it thousand of times from Ruth, "You are MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL! We know!"

Maleficent scowled at them, Hades snickered he sure likes these girls. They are funny. "Look, not to be mean or anything but we heard this from our friend Ruth," the blond one spoke, "It gets kinda annoying if you ask."

"Yeah," Bellini said, "Look, you don't know us but we know all of you!"

"So, let's introduce us to all of you, I'm Maria," Maria smiled, "This is Bambi," Bambi bow her head, "and that beautiful girl over there is Bellini."

"Hola!" Bellini said with a smirk.

"So, to get this out of the way; Your Maleficent, over there is Lord of the Underworld; Hades, there is Jafar, Gaston, Ursula, Cruella De-Vil-" Bellini interrupt Maria, "Over there is The Evil Queen from Snow White; Grimhilde. Over there is Yazma. Ohh, there is Mad Madam Mim. Look, Madame Medusa! Oh! Captain Hook!"

"Ohhh, look there is Pain and Panic. Ohhh, Kaa and Scar. Lookie, Shere-Khan," Bambi said in joy.

"There is so many," Bellini said, "We shoulda brung Envy. She would have named them all."

"I see Claude Frollo," Maria glare at him, "You piece of shit, hatin' gypsy huh?"

Frollo scowl at the curly hair woman. Maria was moving a lot, yelling, "Awe, Hell-Nah! You dare scowl at me! Me! Hijo de la puta! COME HERE SO I CAN BURN YOUR ASS!"

"Maria!" Bambi screamed, "Chill.." Maria looked away in such rage. The villains stood in shock at the one called Maria outrage.

Hades laugh at the scene, this was to funny. He's gonna like these realies. Jafar pinch his nose in annoyance like they need more chaos. He swing his staff and the tie seat form to the ground. The realies girls stand, stretching themselves.

"Ow, my back!" Bellini stretch backward.

"So, can we leave?" Bambi ask. Jafar stare at Maleficent, she nodded.

"Finally, they must be worried," Bellini cheered, "We better hurry before Alex and Juan do something stupid."

"Too late," Bambi pointed at the window, "Looks like they accidentally turn on those Hollywood lights!"

"Oh, shit," Bellini said, "We better run there before anything else happen."

The girls left off running out of the room. Maleficent stood confused "What just happen?" Jafar asked...

* * *

Author Note: Did ya like it? Heheh looks like drama is happening at the club? review it


	14. Who's the real Mickey?

Author Note: Ohhh, Real Mickey time!

* * *

Everyone was at front of the club chanting. Inside the club Bruce and Luke block out the opening.

"Hurry up, with the sign." Luke grined his teeth together, holding the door full of toons. Envy began coloring the picture of Mickey Mouse, "And done!" she finished the last details.

"Who's good at Mickey Mouse impressions?" Juan asked.

Alex started smoking chucks of weed with Juan. Ruth rolled her eyes, at them.

"I am!" Sarah shouted. She grab the cardboard cut out of Mickey and did her impression.

Envy look at the basement, her eyes light up from the joy. She always wanted to check it out. So, she went in and started to have her own adventure.

The toons waited out side very upset. Hercules tried to open the door but he didn't want to break it. Then, the door open a little. Mickey Mouse pop out looking strange.

Every toon step back, looking at the oddly looking Mickey Mouse.

"Mickey, what happen?" Hercules asked, "Are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

Behind the door Sarah spoke in her Mickey Mouse voice, "Um... Ha-Ha! Of course its just we're having trouble. Their was this girl who was attack by monster."

"What! Is she okay?" Jasmine asked, "Hercule maybe you should find that monster."

"No! Um, The monster is far to scary for you to beat him," Sarah said she couldn't help but snicker. Her friend laugh quietly. Snowie and Samiha climb up it the ceiling looking at the ground. Then Samiha found something shiny. She quickly grab it, putting it in her cleavage. They started looking around.

Jose found the recording room that plays the cartoon, he place his bag next to the old Mickey' cartoons not even aware of it. Jose turn it on, he quickly grab the cartoon bag then the one he carried before full of his friend adventure during freshmen year.

"Look, Hercules I don't need help," Sarah spoke in her Mickey voice, "I just doing something. Now do you want me to tell that secret that everyone knew that time with that thing."

Hercules eyes widen, "You don't have to go there."

Sarah didn't even know what she was talking about it but she sure use it so Hercules would leave them alone, "Oh, sure I do."

"Mickey, whats got into you," the beast said next to his Belle as she hold his arm, "This is not like you?"

"Oh, said to the monster who kidnap a girl from protecting her father, hmmm." Sarah snap at the beast.

"Not cool Mickey," Ariel said, "That is so rude and mean."

"Thanks captain obvious!" Sarah snap at her, as all her friend laugh at the arguments, "Say to a girl who use a fuckin fork as a brush!"

The toon gasp at Mickey Mouse language. They never hear him sword. Tarzan said "Mickey, what's gotten into you?'

"I don't know what your talking about?" Sarah said.

"You never cursed in your life?" Cinderella said.

"Really?" Sarah thought this to herself, "He always that happy. Looks like it's the weed."

"Life happen you know." Sarah can't go on, "This is life, this boy over there." pointed at Hercules.

"He done something very bad," Sarah keep on her impression as Hercules look in shock, "he knows it with that time and that day and-" "Stop it, right there!" The real Mickey Mouse came out of the crowd. Everyone gasp at the two Mickeys.

Mickey's gang saw the two Mickeys and gasp. Minnie hold her twins as Sarah peek over saw Minnie with twin "Damn, Mickey got busy," she thought to herself.

"I'm the real Mickey Mouse and who are you?" Mickey said, pointing at the fake.

"I'm the real Mickey don't cha know." Sarah said. Her friends laughs as Jose drink rum from the cellar he found in the kitchen, Alex, and Juan quickly got high with the weed.

"Oh yeah what's my kids name?" Mickey ask giving this fake a challenge.

Sarah didn't know what to say, might as well enjoy it, "The girl is Mis and the boy is Take. Put it together MIS-Take. Mistake like hell I want kids," The odd looking Mickey look at Minnie gasp.

Mickey Mouse glare at the odd fake mouse, "The girl is Molly and the boy is Mike! Don't make fun of them."

"Ohhh, what nice names? Where you high when you name them. Hellz I would!" Sarah said, her father burst out laughing.

"Now listen here," Mickey yelled, "You can take my club but you don't make fun of my family you you-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sarah said using her own voice, "Pluu-ease, like I give a shit what you do?"

"Uh-oh," Sarah said in shock that she use her own voice, Hercules push the door to open. Sarah fell backward landed on her butt.

The toons gasp at the group of realies laughing and smoking in groups. Mickey enter saw teen realies he should have known. Hercules look at the beautiful girl on the floor, she give a weak chuckle "Looks like I lost."

Hercules help her up, then a scream came out on top "Ahh!" Samiha cried. Hercules quickly catch her as she fell in his arms.

Samiha smiled said "Thank you."

"Samiha, are you alright?" a pale girl climb down running to her.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Samiha pulled away from the tan hero. Hercule saw something shiny between she breast. He took it out, Samiha eyes widen said "Hey, you have you ever ask before going there."

"Sorry," Hercules open the golden envelope, his lips form a smile and said "Mickey, look at this!"

Mickey grab the piece of paper and saw the deed to the House Of Mouse. He smiled at the Deed said "Where did you found this?"

Samiha shyly spoke, "Up there!" Mickey look up the ceiling. "Of, course! No one ever looks up there! Not even him." he thought.

"Looks like the House of Mouse is Back!" Mickey yelled in joy.

Everyone cheered and Hooy-rah!

"Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me!" the girls move through the crowd and saw Mickey Mouse holding a golden paper.

"Maria! Bellini! Bambi!" all the realies yelled in joy.

Juan and Jose laughs in seeing nothing but strange blob, "Hey-Hey! you seeing what I'm seeing!"

"Yeah!" Juan laughs as he slurred his words, "I see dead people!"

"Hahahahaha" Jose bobble his head.

The toons stare at the high realies in confusion. Mickey smell weed in the air, "Hey, no smoking!"

Alex blow the smoke in Mickey's face and grin, "Um, no."

Hercules lift the tan realie said "You better do as Mickey say."

Alex bit his bottom lip, "Herk, you wanna help me?"

Hercules look over, seeing a tann realie looking like him but his eyes are brown. "Look, dude I don't wanna hurt ya," Herk crack his neck, "but put my friend down."

Hercules look over seeing two other buff guys behind Herk. Hercule was about to fight until the girl called Samiha put his fist down said, "Alex, stop just do as Mickey saids."

"Fine. Fine." he took a long inhale of his weed and put it out. Juan hide his weed in the his bag.

"Hey, where's Envy?" Bellini asked looking for her to tell her about the villians.

"Oh, no she went in the basement." Ruth freak out.

* * *

Author Note: uh-oh will Envy get lost!


	15. You don't scare me!

Author Note: I don't own Disney and the realies and few of the toons I will create in the pop-up are mine.

* * *

Envy look around the places, she felt happy until something appear in front of her. The darkness form into a dark gloomy body. Her head tilt in amusement. The gray and black figure form one odd monster. With three eyes, claws as long as her fingers. It's mouth large and long snake like tongue it roar at her.

She put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. The monster roar at her face again but then give up. It poof into two figures Pain and Panic! Envy awed at them she always thought they were adorable. Since, she is a huge fan of Hades.

"Why didn't you get scared?" Pain looked at the red dye hair realie with glossy brown eyes. She giggles, "Ohh, I'm sorry. You want me to scream?"

Panic snore, "Ye-ah! Why else we turn to a monster?"

Envy giggles in amusement, "Awe, you guys are adorable."

Pain and Panic look at each other, raise an eyebrow up. Cute? She thinks their cute? What's wrong with her? They kinda felt happy in the inside someone think they are cute but they are imp, they are suppose to bring misery to the world. What's really wrong with this girl?

"You find us cute?" Pain look at the realie standing one feet away of them.

"Of, course. You guys are adorable!" Envy clasp her hands together in joy as she saw the pink imp blushing.

"Well, your not!" pain made an evil comeback.

"I don't mind," Envy giggles she knows they are trying to hurt her. That's their job to bring pain to others.

"Well, your red!" Panic made a pathetic comeback. She giggles at them.

"Okay," she smiled at them, "my name is Envy."

"Envy?" both imps stare at the realie's name. They heard a strange name like that to a mortal girl. She is to nice to be called a name that brings one of the world's sin.

"Pbfft, your mom name ya?" Panic asked.

"Why yes?" she giggles as she walk with them deeper into the basement, "Long-story short she use to do witchcraft when she was a teen and I guess something happen to her. That made me name after something or she either wanted people to envy me for being the best daughter I could." she shrug trying to remember which one was the story her mother made her named Envy.

"Weird?" Pain hold her hand, "I thought you could be a imp. Thats one of your job to do."

"Ahh," Envy hold both their hands, they were walking together making a turn to Hercules, "So, why Hades bring you here?"

"Well, after your friends came over in their meeting. He wondered who are you since they mention you know all the villains," Panic explain, "So, that might have mean you know more about the heros' weaknesses, right?"

"Hmm, well, I do know how to scare them," Envy thought out loud, "but I don't see why-" Pain and Panic made a green portal and push her into it. She fell in screaming.

"Ya, think she'll be useful!" Panic wondered, as Pain look over at him.

"I don't know," Pain said, "She is tricky and I could feel it."

* * *

Group was forming: Luke, Bruce, Adam, Hercules, Diego, Beast, and Aladdin made a group as they went down with flashlights to Lion King turn. Alex, Herk, Jose, Juan, Luise, Goody, and Simba went to Huntchback side in the basement.

All the girls waited up stairs waiting. Maria hold her daughter Esme hoping Envy will be alright.

"So, you guys have sex with the princes?" Sarah wiggle her eyebrows.

The princesses blushes at the question.

"Sarah! Come on, that is so immature!" Her sister Bellini shouted, but she smirk asked to them, "So, was the beast real freak."

Belle blushed bright red. "I'll take that as a yes," Bellini and her sister laugh together.

"Enough!" Snow White plead, "Thats no way a lady should speak or asked."

Snowie burp out loud, making the princesses face turn into a disgusted, "Sorry, the last time I check. I'm not a lady. I'ma a sexy bitch!"

Mulan smile a little, it remind her the time she had to be a dude. Ruth sat down, rolling her eyes at the princesses "Jesus, annoying then! Annoying now!" she thought out loud.

All the princesses stare at the realie girl sitting down, glare at them with daggers. Jasmine put her hands on her hips. She was not impress with this attitude. The realies sat in oppsite directions away from the princess. They started making their own conversations. Snowie was bored so she decided to look at the magic mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" Snowies asked she knew it would be Snow White. Her friends watch her as the princesses giggles at the thought of her being the fairest of them all.

Mirror formed into a face, he yawned but once he look at the realie girl. Snowie's black eyes, pale skin as white as a corpse, short straight black hair, lips as red as blood maybe it's because of the lipstick she put on, a body that was slightly curve but yet have a beauty on its own. As the mirror exams the realie appearance. Snowie felt a little self-confident.

"My," the mirror finally spoken all the princesses and realie girls look at the mirror response, "you have quite the beauty I see. You are fairest of them all."

Their mouth drop in shock, Snowie asked, "Really?"

"I tell no lie." the mirror spoken.

"Whoa, look at Snowie," Bellini shouted, "Now we have to call you fairest of them all!"

Snow White felt like someone had slap her. She is known to be Fairest of them all but now a realie took that away from her. She duck her head down. Ruth smiled at the sadden toon. The princesses tried to cheer up Snow White.

"Whoa!" Bellini stare at Snow White she lean to the group whisper, "Someone is in deep depression."

Snowie shrugs it's just looks. It's kinda sad that Snow White is sad about her replacement.

In the middle of the sleep, Envy woke up from her nightmare. She shook her head. She notice she was sitting on a old toony chair.

* * *

Author Note: I hate how they drew Snow White she is sooo not the fairest of them all. Hope you enjoy it Review.


	16. Hey I know you

Author Note: I do not own disney and the characters like Persephone belongs to D Minx and I own my realies.

* * *

Envy look around see a group of disney villains are a very around table. Maleficent stare into Envy's eyes. It's too glossy for a realie to have but she set that aside. Envy saw Maleficent from her left, on her right was Hades leaning on a door-way. A lot of villains sitting on the round table. She look over seeing Pain and Panic looking guilty. She smiled "Hello? My name is Envy."

The tall sorcerer bow say, "My name is Jafar but I have a feeling you know."

"Of course I do," she smiled, "You were in Aladdin trying to get the genie and then one time you try to take over the House of Mouse but sadly failed because Mickey had that magical hat. Oh, and then you we're a powerful genie, you almost win then you die. But, Hades over there relived you because you got the same common thing you want revenge."

Jafar smiled at the girls last words, he bow and kiss her hand "Indeed we do."

Envy giggles at Jafar's gentlemen moves. Then, Scar walk over said, "I can see you know about me."

"Of course," Envy lips form a smiled, "You are an evil prince and controled Pride Rock before." Scar purred as Envy rub his mane.

"I like you already." Scar walk over to his chair.

Maleficent obverse more of the realie, "Why your friends are here?" Envy sat back looking over the Evil Mistress.

"Oh, my friend Luke got lost and then he almost run over a turtle and crash to a lamp post. Then, he got angry at the turtle so he started choking the poor thing. I had to stop him. My friend Bellini called he brother to come over to fix the van," Envy bite her bottom lip, "They came over here?"

"Yes, and rudely interrupting our meeting!" Maleficent scowl at the memory.

"Awe, Mal! They made out day," Hades move behind of Envy's chair, "If they didn't come here we wouldn't have any fun."

"FUN!" Maleficent boiled in rage, "Our important planning was ruined by those realies!"

"Sheesh, hold your toga," Hades handle his hands in a calm manner, he look at Envy, who didn't wince at the anger and rage, Hades put his hand on the shoulder, "So, you know anything about me?"

Envy shyly look down, Hades grab her cheek the same manner he did to Meg one time, said "Awe, come on!"

"I can't talk like this," she mumble by her two cheeks being squish together, Hades let go of her, she breath and rub her cheek, "Well, if you must. Your Lord of the Underworld. You hate Zeus big time. I mean I don't blame you for hating that horny god, I would too if he would give me a tough job by the way he cheated his way up there just to let you know. You hate Hercules but it was your own fault to listen to The Fates since they are neutral. By the look on your wedding ring, I could tell you married Persephone and maybe have a few kids. Hecate is your evilest enemy that tired to have that 'New Underworld Ordered' thing. You try everything to defeat Hercules but now your just planning, right?"

Hades smirk, "I see I have a fan and to answer your question yeah I've tried."

Envy nodded, "I say I'm more of a villain fan than a hero fan."

"Why is that?" Hades asked.

"Heros are boring," Envy roll her eyes, "To tell you the truth the only way to stop a villain is to become evil or to let evil run it's course."

"Darh-ling, villains are always villains and heros are always heros," Cruella inhale her cigret.

"Ah, but thats when your wrong," Envy protest, "Its like the Ying-Yang. Every good is evil. Every evil is good. You might think your right but things change over time."

"If you say so Darh-ling."

Envy made a confused face she almost forgot what she was gonna say, "Oh, why I'm here?"

"Isn't it obvious." The Queen of Hearts said.

"Nope."

"My dear you know more about the heros weakness then we do," Jafar explain.

Envy raised her eyebrow.

* * *

Into the basement...

Hercules and the group went to went to the Hercules side.

"Augh, she is not in here?" Luke whine.

"Shh," Hercules shush him, "We need to be quiet just in case there is anything coming out to scare us."

"Dude, we have the beast in our side and a demi-god," Luke complained, "Now who would be stupid enough to start something."

"Um, you." Hercules said.

Adam, Bruce, and Diego laugh at the joke, "Oh dude he got you." Luke sneered at the demi-god.

"Hey, I found something!" Alex yelled, as the group came together to see the fire burnt floor.

"Gosh," Goofy said looking at the floor a little more, "Looks like someone use fire magic."

"Hades!" Hercules answered, everyone stare at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, he use fire out of everything. Looks like he kidnap her."

"What? Why?"

"Don't know," Hercules rub his head, "Maybe for something."

"Well, Envy is a cute gal," Bruce explain, "Maybe he would have you know fuck her."

"Awe, man. You made me have an unwanted image in my head," Luke cried.

Aladdin touch the floor, "It's still fresh, it smells like dead people."

"Then it is Hades!" Hercules rush, "We need to go to the Underworld and find her!" They run to the exit.

In the club my toons helped clean the House of Mouse up for the show. Cinderella started to singing in her beautiful voice looking over at the realies to see how talented are they. Sarah ear rang she saw Cinderella singing. Sarah ignore her, she knows she could sing she didn't want to start.

All of sudden Simba came running out said "Hades kidnap your friend!"

Everyone gasp, the realies girls mouth drop. "Well, I told ya pay up," Rosie said.

The girls toss their five dollars at her. "Hello! Your friend been kidnap and you made a bet!" Meg yelled.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious when they didn't find her a few minutes ago," Ruth snap at her, "so, we made a bet who would kidnap her?"

"I think Hades would like Envy, don't cha think?" Bambi said in joy, "Besides thats her favorite villain."

"Favorite villain? Really?" Meg thought, "What is wrong with the Realies?"

"Oh yeah no offense but I don't like you," Ruth said rudely, "I hate you, Snow White, Jasmine and girl who use a fork to brush her hair." They all look at her in shock.

* * *

The heros run into the room said, "We need to go to the underworld!" Hercules had no time to waste. He quickly went on Pegasus when Aladdin went on the magic carpet. Alex went on the carpet said "I'm going too. She is my best friend!"

Luke look at Hercules said "You better save her or else."

Hercules nodded as they flew off through the main entrance.

* * *

In the villains castle, Hades felt something in his gut that wasn't right.

Envy phone started to ring, she pick it up said" Hola? Oh, Hola, mommy. Si. Si. Si, I'm here save. I'm fine. Oh, Si. Si. Te amo, bye." The villains look at the girl spanish talk, they didn't understand what she said.

"So, where we?" Envy phone rang again but it was a text, she ignore it.

"Weaknesses on our enemies." Jafar said.

"Oh, don't you think that is a little I didn't know desperate?"

"We been planning for a long time just tell us," Hades whines, "Those yutz won't give up."

"Okay, I'll help but first you gotta promise that I only tell the advice instead of planning it." Envy stick out her hand, "do we have a deal?"

Maleficent didn't like the fact that she sounded desperate, she is Mistress of all Evil, "No."

"Huh?"

"No." Maleficent said coldly, "I am a villain and I do not wish to make a promise from a girl who giggles at things that aren't even funny."

"I understand," Envy was happy that Maleficent didn't give up, "So, do I leave?"

Maleficent lips twisted into a smirk, "I think we can use you for a trap."

"A trap interesting," she nodded at those words, she look at her phone, "Well, Hercules and Aladdin are saving me as we speak. I think you should plan quickly, since my friend Alex text me a message."

Maleficent boiled in rage, she zap Envy into another portal, she fell in. Envy didn't scream. Hades hair turn orange yelled "What was that for? She could've have been prefect for a trap!"

"You dare! Yell at me!"

"Yeah, your an idiot!"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"Blah, Blah, Blah, I'ma find her then I'll make a decent deal, yutz!" Hades puff into smoke.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Maleficent scream in rage, every villain expect Jafar left.

"Maleficent, calm down."

"SILENCE! YOU GENIE!"

Jafar face turn red in rage yelled, "You shut up you fairy!" Jafar puff looking for Envy.

"Disgrace to the forces of EVIL!" Maleficent yelled as the castle shook and slam her staff on the floor.

* * *

Author Note: Ohhh, Maleficent have anger issues. Review it!


	17. What are you?

Author Note: Disney own Disney charcters and D Minx own Thanatos and Persephone

* * *

Bellini's brother came driving by the street. Jason parked and saw the van with the hood pop, "Oh, boy!" he thought. Bellini wait for him outside as he bring all his tools with him. He enter the club and the princesses gawk at him. Mostly the Gaston's bimbettes stare at awe.

"Ohh, he's gorgeous," the green one called Paula sigh at the realie male.

"He is so dreamy," the yellow one named Laura sigh with her dreamy eyes.

"Oh, almost looks like Gaston," the red one named Claudia as she lean toward the table to see him a little close.

Jason wince of the comment the red dressed woman made. He doesn't even have the face of Gaston. Jason is a little wider by the edges of his face and with a small nose and a little jawline. Jason put down the tools in front of the princesses table went over her sister. Belle look at the realie boy "Must be like Gaston," she thought, "he wants to show off."

"Okay, sis what you need?"

"Well, we wanted you guys to fix the van," Sarah answer his question.

"I might need help," Jason look at the van from the entrance, "Do you wanna help?"

"Sure," Sarah grab the tool box from the table, "So, how long this will take?"

"About an hour an a half if my math is right." Jason replied, he saw the princess called Belle read a book called Helmet by William Shakespeare, "Excuse me."

Belle raised her eyebrow, she have a feeling that woman shouldn't read or reading is bad from you. She spoke anyway, "Yes!"

"Your gonna love that story," Jason said, "but you should read Macbeth very intense if you ask me."

Belle didn't expect that. The realie male walk away with his sister to the van. "Looks like he's is smarter then he looks," Belle said softly to herself as she went back to reading.

* * *

Envy landed on the ground of the basement where she was last taken, she shook her head. She got up and start heading to The Black Cauldron part of the basement. "She was very rude," started to talk to herself about Maleficent. She always like Maleficent but she didn't have to be rude. Envy eyes lit up as she saw the black cauldron it started to glow when she touch it. It glow into a green and dangerous swirl. Envy step back as the skeleton came out of the cauldron. They roar at her, she made a confused face. The group of skeleton came out of the cauldron. Envy saw one having trouble getting out of the pot. She help him out of the cauldron. The skeleton stare at the realie girl. It eyes glow yellow. The other Skeletons saw the realie help their warrior.

"Here, you go." Envy said as she started to walk away after they all got out of the giant pot. Envy couldn't understand she just touch the cauldron. What she did that made them appear? Envy heard someone following her. She turn around and saw the skeletons following her. The one that look like a viking wearing brown fur, pick her up bridal style and started walking her to places she wanted to go.

"Oh, my" Envy stare at the group of skeletons following the leader, "You don't have to carry me." She saw the green spell around them. The skeleton nodded, as they take her to the exit. Once they pass the Hunchback side.

* * *

Hades puff to the basement were Maleficent drop her, "Where could that realie be?" Then red smoke puff out, Hades look over his shoulder, "Oh, it's you." Hades smirk in amusement, "did ya girlfriend force ya to get me?"

Jafar ignore his question, "You found the realie?"

"No, I just got here." Hades roll his eyes. They walk to the Black Cauldron section and saw something that was odd.

"Hey, Jaffy is this thing suppose to glow in this color?" Hades asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jafar preferr Hades' wife to say it but not him, "And no. Do you think the realie did it?"

"Maybe," Hades rub his chin, "but you only have to be evil to use this, right?"

"Daisy Duck used it for a stupid magic trick."

"Ah, but I don't think a realie have the power to use our magic unless they use it before or they are half toon," the lord of the underworld said.

"Have the imps say anything about her?"

"Not that I know of-Oh wait her mother use to do witchcraft. Could that explain it?"

"Well, we better hurry because they got her. Look!" Jafar point his staff at the green slim and smoke leaving a trail.

"These yutz don't know how to clean themselves," Hades sigh.

"Lets go before they do anything to hurt her."

"Since when we're heros?"

"You wish," Jafar sneered, "We just need her."

"Fine."

They disappear in smoke with a puff one black-gray the other red.

* * *

Envy look at the skeleton that is carrying her. She wonder what made him carry her? Was it her niceness? Or she is their master? Whatever it is she doesn't want any part of it? Once they saw the exit sign, two figures from the distance waited for them. As they got closer, the skeletons prepared for battle. Envy know those two are Jafar and Hades. Hades got his hand ready with fireballs and Jafar staff glow red.

"Stop!" Envy said the skeleton stop putting her down. Hades and Jafar raise an eyebrow. Envy look at the one that carried her, she bow in a lady like fashion and kiss him on the cheek-bone "Thank you." The Skeleton somehow blush and the eyes glow light pink. He bent over and tired to do the same. Envy giggles, Jafar and Hades mouth drop. This girl is amazing! How could she control such evil skeletons and they left without a deadly battle. The cauldron was created for evil from the most evilest souls and sorcerers. Even the evil Horned King couldn't control it by it's evil power. Envy smiled at the undead warriors as they walk back to the cauldron.

"How did you do that?" Hades asked still in shock by the little event.

"I don't know," Envy, "I guess my mother witchcraft runs throw me or something."

"Well, you better start knowing how to use it," Jafar explain, "In this world even the most weakest magic can become the most powerful use."

"Oh." Envy said in amazement, "Um why you guys are here?"

"We came to save ya." Hades answered.

Envy giggles at the thought of Hades and Jafar wearing the Heroes's outfit, "I'm sorry but you guys don't look hero martial."

"Well, this is only a once in a lifetime so enjoy it." Hades rolled his eyes, "So, where the heroes heading?"

"Um, in your world," Envy spoke softly.

"What!" Hades turn to an explosion of fire, "They are in my domain!" Envy nodded as she duck the fire that was heading toward her.

"Oyi, I hate heroes." Hades pinch his nose in annoyance, "Okay your coming with me and then will talk about our deal."

"Okay." Envy didn't mind. Hades grab her by the waist. Envy blushed bright red, Jafar roll his eyes.

* * *

The heroes flew through the Underworld. Persephone saw Hercules on Pegasus and Aladdin on the magic carpet. There was a realie teen sitting next to Aladdin. They look upset as they land on the group. Persephone put her hands on her hips, "What you heroes want?"

"Where is she?" Hercules glare looking around, he notice a little baby boy in the crib. The godling glare at Hercules when he look around his crib.

"She who?" Persephone yelled, "Be careful, Thanatos will kill you for touching his things!"

Persephone pick up Thanatos with her right arm. Hercules stare at the baby; yellow eyes like Hades, paled skin, yellow fire hair, and Hades' sharp teeth and nose. The baby stare at the large hero, he scowl at the two heroes that look around his home.

"Stop it!" Persephone yelled, "You better leave or else!"

Hercules bite his bottom lip, "Hades kidnap a girl and I'm trying to save her. Now tell me where is she?"

Persephone hair turned into fire, she hated when someone blamed her beloved husband for something he didn't do. Why would he kidnap a girl? If he have her?

"You should leave." Persephone response, Hercules didn't move it wasn't even a question.

Hades appear out of the blue with Envy wrap with his smoke. Jafar standing next to them.

"Jafar." Aladdin growled.

"Street rat!" Jafar smirk, "I didn't know you would be hear."

"Sweetflames, what is going on?" Persephone stare at the realie girl. Envy saw Alex.

"Envy, your alright," Alex sigh in relief, "I thought you were gang raped."

"WHAT!" The heroes and villains shout. Envy eyes wide open, Alex have to say that out loud.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm a married god!" Hades explain.

"Zeus is married but he bangs," Alex shot back.

Hades hair turn orange "I'm not like him!"

"What about that Minthe chick?"

"That was a little joke!"

"Are you sure? Our history book said you slept with her."

"Oh you are so dead!" Hades toss a fireball. Alex duck down, "Okay, Okay, You didn't slept with anyone."

Persephone glare at the realie girl. She may be the jealous type but she had her doubts when her husband have slave women to control and this realie girl was almost Hades type.

"So, Jafar you touch her?" Alex asked as he cross his arms.

"No, why would I touch her?"

"I don't she is cute."

"I do not rape women."

"Oh yeah you kissed Jasmine," Aladdin growled.

Jafar was about to open his mouth until Alex spoke up, "Dude, it's because your girl is a ho." Hades burst out laughing.

"Oh, my." Envy found away to remove the smoke off of her, "Alex, why you even here?"

"To save ya," Alex frowned, "but if ya don't want me its find. I'll go smoke this weed over there?"

Alex lite his weed up and inhale the smoke. Envy roll her eyes "No, I mean why are you here alone?"

"Oh they waiting for you? Rosie made a bet you would get kidnap by fire-head over their so she won the bet and I could only come because you know I would fit," he blow the smoke out of his mouth.

"Oh."

"Can we just get Envy and go! We have a party to get to!" Alex slurred his words.

"Alright," Hercules began his speech, "As a hero, you should hand over that damsel over, Hades."

"Damsel!" Envy fumed, "I am not a damsel in distress for your info. I can do this by myself thank you very much!"

Persephone like this realie. Thanatos stare at Envy, he smiled at her.

Alex roll his eyes, "Come on Envy!"

"No."

Hercules roll his eyes and pick up Envy bridal style.

"Hey!" she yelled, "What you think your doing?"

"Saving you."

"I said I can do it by myself!" Envy scream.

"Well, you were taken forever!"

When Hercules stare into the girl eyes. She was beautiful, it reminded him of that damsel he saved long ago. He look closely at her, Envy pulled her head back. She started to freak out, her gut tell her to sock him. So, she did she hit him with all her might! Which broke Hercules' nose.

Everyone watch in shock. Once Hercules landed on the ground in pain of his nose. Hades laugh enjoying the moment. Envy jump off with her hand throbbing in pain.

"Hahahaha, Envy I don't know what are you but that was wonderful," Hades laugh hard, "thanks for hitting the idiot."

* * *

Author Note: Hope you enjoy it! Reveiw! ^-^ stay toon.


	18. No, I won't go back in the dark!

Author's Note: I do not own Disney. Disney own that. I do not own Persephone and Thanatos that is own by D Minx. But i do own my realies.

* * *

"OW!" Hercules rolled on the ground in pain, "I think you broke my nose! OW!" Hercules touch his nose wincing at the pain. He taste his own blood from his broken nose. Envy started to freak out, her breathing became quicker than normal. Her mind race through the awful past. She bend down on the floor, her hands gripping her head crying.

"I won't go in there," She cried, "I won't be taken again. I won't go there!" Alex saw Envy's panic attacks, he quickly took off his jackie and wrap around her. Giving her a hug.

"It's okay," he whisper in his eye, "Tell what you see?"

"I see- I see," Envy eye's widen at the vision she saw, "I saw darkness."

Aladdin try to help up Hercules off the ground, "Dude, why you have to pick her up like that?!" Alex shout at him, irritated at the demi-god.

Jafar and Hades look at Envy's reaction on the floor. Darkness?! The girl is afraid of the dark. They look at each other in disapproval. Envy would be useless if she ever go in the dark. They sigh at the scene. Persephone stare at the young realie girl, through her eyes she could see something happen to her that wasn't suppose to happen to her. Thanatos look at his mom then look at the realie girl. He raised an eyebrow, curious at the girl on the floor. Then, he saw something that he wasn't suppose to see a dark outline around her . Thanatos was the only one seeing the glow dark outline around the dye red-head.

"Me!," Thanatos turn his head at the demi-god roaring in agony, "She wouldn't want to leave!"

Alex sigh, at defeat there was no way to deal with this hero. He move his head to Aladdin's direction asked, "Aladdin, can we use your magic carpet to fly back to the club, while you deal with this JERK?" he put more disgust on the word jerk. Aladdin look over at the tan demi-god in pain on his broke nose, then nodded.

Alex went over to Envy, by one touch Envy wince in fear. "It's okay," Alex whisper, "You'll be alright." He help her up. She hunch a little crying. Alex give a last glare at Hercules. They sat on the magic carpet, "Magic Carpet take us to the House of Mouse," Alex said in a serious tone, the carpet started to lift up and flew out of the underworld.

Hercules hold his nose, his chin up high from trying to stop the bleeding. While Aladdin sat in front of the horse. Hercules at the back. "Pegasus, take us to the club." Aladdin spoke. Pegasus nodded, started to fly away out of the underworld.

* * *

Once they left Persephone turn her head toward Hades and Jafar, while she holds Thanatos with one arm on her hip. She put her other hand on the hip "Explain yourself." givin' a serious tone.

Hades run his hand through his flamed hair causing it to make a rippled sound, "Sephy, she know weaknesses from the Heroes. I needed to know a few to defeat Jerkules!"

Persephone tap her foot, her tight black chiton move a little from her response. Thanatos look at his mother response. He stick his whole pale hand into his tiny mouth and started to suck it. Jafar raise an eyebrow at the baby.

"You think we need to be there?" Jafar asked in a monotone voice, he been watching Thanatos during the whole scene, turning his head toward Hades.

"Why?" Hades asked.

"Look at Thanatos."

Hades look as his son carelessly but notice Thanatos started to have a black glow outline around his whole body. "This is new," Hades thought, he rub his chin. He remember The Fates talking about his son seeing dark magic and light magic around mortals.

"You think the"-Jafar cut him off, "Yes, Thanatos started to glow when he saw Envy's reactions on the Hero."

"So, she must be evil then we think."

"Evil, no. I think she have powers stronger then she knows,' Jafar replied.

"Oiy, realies!" Hades last response.

Hades and Jafar started to get read to disappear until Persephone stop them.

"I'm coming, too," Persephone said, holding Thanatos. They all disappear with gray-black smoke, red smoke, and golden orbs.

* * *

At the House of Mouse.

Every toon in ToonToon started to clean up the club. Even the realies help clean the club. Ruth help Minnie with the new technology of the ipad. Minnie stood amazes at the new device as they fix the schedule.

Snow White and Samiha started to singing with the animals as they sweep the floor. Jasmine, Bambi, Snowie, Ariel, Cinderella help the tables. Aurora and Rosie help the magical brooms mop the floor. The men help if the stage; fixing the instruments for Huey, Dewey, and Louie's performance. The fairy god mother came in said "Oh, good heavens! Let me help, Bippity Boppity Boo!" She swung her wand as it started to sparkle and giving a white glow. The magic started to fix the whole club inside and out. This time with more of updated style. Peter Pan flew up putting on ribbons on the ceilings. Mickey Mouse started to help Goofy and Gus in the kitchen. Everyone was having fun until Alex came in shouting.

"Help!" Alex shouted as the magic carpet flew the entrance. They stop in the middle on the club room, the carpet landed on the ground. Everyone crowded the youndg female realie on the carpet crying.

"Envy!" Bambi came running over there, as Envy cry on her shoulder babbling nonsense, Bambi look up at Alex, "What happen?"

"Jasmine! Meg!" Aladdin came on Pegasus flying in while Hercules sit on the back, "Hercules nose is broken."

"Oh, Wonder boy," Meg came to help Hercules off the horse as he hold his nose up, "What happen?'

"Well-" Aladdin started to explain the event but Alex rudely went to a conclusion, " Your hero right there did this to her!"

Everyone gasp at the teen realie. Bambi help out Envy to get up crying, "I won't go back. I won't go on that bed... I won't go in there..."

"Hercules, what you do?" Ruth put her arms on her hips, as Bambi and Envy walk slowly to the back of the room into the Star Guest room. Bambi show a sadden face while she close the door.

"What he do?" Meg put her hands on her hip, "She was kidnap by Hades!"

Then Jafar, Hades and his beloved wife and his son appear on the side of the room. Meg glare at Hades. While the toons back away from the villains forming an left side U, They walk up slowly as Persephone look over at the other group of teen realies.

"Anyway," Alex turn to the tension toward the main topic, "Look your boy pick up Envy when she said no."

"SO?" Meg said that happen to her, "What that got to do with anything?"

"What you mean so?" Alex almost yelled, "Isn't there a fucking rule said 'DO NOT TOUCH A GIRL WHEN SHE SAID NO'!"

Phil came walking in next to Hercules said "Geez, kid. What they do to ya? Must been one heavy battle."

""Battle? Hercules was sock by Envy! Because he carried her without permission!" Alex roar, they care more about the hero then his best friend crying.

"Calm down, Alex," Juan trys to calm down Alex, "I know Envy been through worse but just chill. This won't solve anything."

"Fine! You know what you won Mr. Big-Shot," Alex gave up and yelling at Hercules, as he getting his nose fix, "All hale Hercules the dude who just give my best friend a panic attack!"

"This was getting good," Hades enjoy the scene, it was funny to him. Alex was to mad to think what his next line but all he know he'll regret it.

"I just try to save her!" Hercules put his nose back into place, wincing at the throbbing pain, "I didn't know she would react that way." The tension became more serious. Making it difficult to breath oxygen.

"Stop it!," Rosie yelled as everything pause for a moment in time, "Look Hercule whatever you did to make Envy like that. Was not cool. Envy been rape by her ex. step-uncle when she was 8 year old. He would take her to the darkest room in the house and touch," as Rosie went on all the toons let out a shocking gasp, Hercules felt worst then he already did, " She freaks out when a tough guy like you or any touches her without permission."

"Awe, the poor thing," one of the princesses said.

Jafar thought to himself, "So, thats why she freak out. Not dark itself only when a man touches her."

* * *

Persephone rolled her eyes at Meg body language; crossing her arms. Before she was about to open her mouth. Thanatos started to smell. She sigh, she went to the back of the room, looking for a room to change Thanatos. She knows the club's bathrooms are dirty and she wasn't planning to go in any.

She walk in on the two female realies chatting. They look at her, Envy wipe her tears while Bambi tried to calm her down. Thanatos stare at the scene, trying to look at everything all at once. His eyes landed at Envy who was smiling at him.

"Opps, sorry I just needed to change my Thanny," Persephone apologized, she was about to close the door until Bambi spoke up, "No! You can change here." Persephone walk in slowly Bambi asked, "Is there a big argument over there."

"Yes, your friends are going in rage," Persephone wrist move appearing diapers, baby powder, baby wipes in thin air.

"Oh, no. Envy stay here I'ma check. What's going on?!" Bambi walk out in a hurry.

Envy sit in the middle of the corner with her head on her knees, her arms wraps her head. She was far too shy to talk to the Goddess of Life. Persephone stare at the curved up realie sitting on the corner. Looking at the old red sneakers with blue jeans and a gray-purple sweater. Persephone change Thanatos while looking at the girl crying her eyes out. Thanatos giggles when her mother wipe the poop off his butt. Thanatos stuck his finger in his mouth staring at the girl, then he started to glow in a black outline, again. Persephone gasps at her son's glowing. He smiled wickedly at the girl. Persephone stare at the girl for a while, "Could she be...no! Can she?" Persephone last thought. She finished changing Thanatos. She hold him and walk toward Envy. Bending down to see her closely wasn't aware Thanatos hand touching and pulling her hair.

"Ow!" Envy lift her head up scaring Persephone to fall on her butt.

"Ouch, watch it," Persephone cried, when Envy lift her head and saw the Goddess of Life on the floor holding her son.

"Oh, my gosh!" Envy gasp, "I'm so so so sorry!" She helped Persephone off the ground.

Envy quickly clean off the dusty on Persephone's chiton and fixing to make it look straight. Persephone stood there in surprised she never had anyone treat her royalty before. Even tho, she is a Goddess, most of her life was with her mother. Her mother would make the other gods and goddesses made her feel helpless and a little flower. She hated it. Until Hades, her true love, understand her and loved her for who she is.

"It's fine," Persephone spoke breaking her memories of her life.

"No, could have hit you or worse!" Envy started to breath rapidly. Persephone stop her by putting her hand on Envy's lips.

"Shh, it's fine," Persephone shushed her, "Now I'ma pull away and you tell me the story of your uncle. I'm a help you with your problem."

Persephone pulled away slowly. Envy bite her bottom lip softly talk, "They told you didn't they?"

"It was a very intense argument," Persephone said staring at the realie, "Your friends tried to prove a point to the heros."

"Oh, they always think I'm helpless," Envy rolled her eyes, "I hate it. Just because I was raped doesn't mean I'm helpless. I can take care by myself. I just have a problem with big grown man and being a lone with them."

"You see I understand you," Persephone spoke lifting up Envy's chin slowly to stare in each other eyes, Envy stare at the goddess's beautiful green eyes, "I have that same problem before- not of raping but my mother thinking I'm her little flower which I hate and I still do."

"I guess we can relate, huh?"

"In a weird way yeah." Persephone saw Thanatos hand reach out for the realie, "Are you gonna tell me the story or not?"

Envy sigh, "I was 8 years old. My ex step-uncle was drunk and he just rape me. After, he was done he notice he like it and just keep touching me. When we would be alone. He would pick me up bridal style and take me to my room and he would make it as dark as possible. He would just force me to do things I rather not talk about it."

Persephone nodded at the dye red-haired girl, "Poor thing she must be very frighten of men." Persephone thought. Thanatos was fussing over his mother hugs, he hated it. Thanatos decided he hates tights hugs and he started to whine and move his hands around.

"Looks like he wants to move around," Envy look at the adorable baby at awe, "What type of god is he?"

"Death," she smirk as Envy eyes widen at awe.

"Thats nice." Envy look over at Thanatos' few fangs looks like they started to come out. The godling turning his head around, "Persephone?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hold him?"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope ya like it. I was thinking alot of this one. Review it


	19. Confusing and Death's Touch

Author Note: Okay i do not own Disney character, Disney owns' that. D Minx owns Persephone and Thanatos. Just to get it all out capheesh!

* * *

Little Amy was so confused, she smelled the Lord of the Underworld next to her. She hold her nose said "P.U!" smelling the rotten meat, a cold of mixture of the undead something that Amy refused to like. The flamed hair god saw the 4 year old realie smelling in disgust. He snort, "Gee, I'm sorry I don't smell like flowers..."

Amy look at Hades, "You smell like rotten meat!"

"I know."

"Your head is on fire..."

"I know."

"Your look Pa-le."

"I know," Hades started to get annoyed by the little girl.

"You need a shower..."

"I KNOW!" he burst into a firey anger, skin turning red and his whole body burst in a red-orange flames. Amy stare at him in confusion, looking at the god she didn't know she was suppose to be afraid or to be happy.

"Your pwetty..."

"I kn- What?" Hades calm down, his skin turn back to a grey-blue pale skin and blue flame hair, confused at the little god.

"Your pwetty," the little girl said with no disgust in her voice.

"Um. Thanks..."

Amy turn around to look for Envy. She wanted a hug and she does not to smell like rotten meat if she hug the Lord of the Underworld. Hades saw the girl run off into the distance when she went back of the room.

"Oiy, realies."

Hades went back to hearing the argument of the heros and realies.

* * *

Envy look at Persephone with hopeful eyes. Persephone thought about it for a minute, show now Thanatos have that touch of death "Will it kill a Realie?" she thought to herself. Thanatos turn his head toward Envy which cause his fire hair to rippled.

"Sure," Persephone made up her mind.

Once Amy enter the room, she saw Envy with such joy. She rush toward at Envy, but what she didn't know Persephone was about to pass over her two year old son over to Envy. Until Amy landed at Envy lap and in that split second Thanatos' hand touch Amy left arm. Making Amy fall plain dead on Envy. Envy scream into shock, Persephone pulled Thanatos back into her arms.

"Amy!" Envy shouted in shock, "Come on, Amy!"

"I knew I shouldn't hand over Thanatos," Persephone bit her cherry bottom lip, "Wait, here I'll get Hades."

Envy nodded, she flip over Amy to see her face. Amy eye's closed, her face became cold. No breathing, no twiching, no nothing!

* * *

In the middle of the argument of Ruth and Meg which made Bambi to calm them down.

"Oh yeah," Ruth spat her words, "You don't understand anything.."

"I do!" Meg yelled. Persephone scoffed of the last comment Meg made as she pass the crowd full of toons heading toward Hades.

"Please, this is no place to fight..." Bambi cried.

Hades watch the event, he made a smug smirk on his face once the girls started to swing their fist at each other. He felt a tap on the shoulder, annoyed he thought it was Jafar, "What!" he shouted, turning in his raging formation.

Persephone put her hand on her hips while hold Thanatos in the other arm. Hades realized he yelled at his beautiful wife. "OH," Hades turn back to normal, "I'm sorry, Seph."

She held her hand up to pause him, "I need your help." She grab Hades' by the wrist pulling him to the back room.

* * *

In the room, Envy stare at the dead Amy. She didn't cry or felt sorry. She knew Hades would help. She hold Amy in her arms smelling of sweet strawberries and baby oil. The door open slowly, Envy look up as Hades and Persephone walk in.

Hades look at the dead realie in the arms of Envy. "Okay, what we got here?"

"Thanatos touch this girl and she felt drop dead," Persephone explain the event that happen a few minutes.

"Huh," Hades walk over to the dead body, Envy hug Amy tighter in her arms, "Your gonna let me see her or not?! Cuz, I can just leave her dead!"

Envy saw the anger in Hades eyes. She slowly let go of Amy, push her toward the Lord of the Underworld. Hades look at the dead body and look next to the other side next to Envy. The ghost of the realie standing next to her looking lost.

"Well, this will be easy!" he crack his knuckles, waving his hand into a circular formation. His hand started to appear that grey-black smoke. In Hades eyes, he saw the little realie wrap in smoke screaming. He move his hand one more time as the ghost realie was pulled in her body.

Amy's body glow with bright white light. She sat up gasping for air. Hades look in approve face. Amy look at her hands, then her face then felt her body being wrap by two arms around her waist. "Oh, Amy your alright!" Envy hug Amy in a tigh hug, a tear came down her cheek, "Don't ever touch, the little baby god, ok?"

"Okay," Amy giggles at the confusing hug. She didn't eve know she had die but if she get more hugs from Envy. Then, she enjoy it.

"Thank you so much," Envy said in a cheerful tone, "I own you big time!"

"Oh, don't worry you will own me!" Hades said looking at his finger nails look if the nails need to be cut.

"Whatever you need just ask!" Envy agreed. Hades lips twisted into a smirk, until Envy hug at the lord of the dead as Amy wanted a group, Hades turn his face into a shock, "Yeah, Yeah I know! What Am I, a shmook? Stop hugging me."

* * *

Authors Note: mmm, just something cute I wanted to write XD Hope you like it! Oh To let you guys know I'm hispanic so I'ma write a few of spanish slang or bad words you can use google translator or something. I'm a huge fan of Hades, so in the future I am going to write more of fanfic on Hades and realies with adventure. Oh by the way I forgot something I know Thanatos in this story you can't tell how hold he is so I put him two years old. Since I made a mistake on putting Minnie's and Mickey's children 2 year old. I will add more characters. I know I added too much all ready but hey I think it's more realistic then just four B.F.F going omg to the toons. I like a story with a lot of character... well stay toon! Review!


	20. The difference btw Good and Dark Magick!

Author's Note: Well, hope you like this. Disney is own by Disney charcters. D Minx own Persephone and Thanatos. I own my realies... Enjoy.

* * *

Hades push them away, look over his wife. She giggles at the adorable view. This made Hades turn a little red which clash with his skin tone. Envy was to busy playing with Amy to notice the gods' blushing. Envy heard an odd sound. Touching Amy's stomach it started to rumble and growl out a loud.

Persephone stare at the starving realie. Little Amy giggles, "Almost for-for-gotten, me hungry!"

"Let's make you something to eat," Envy said as she pick her up holding her up in the air, like an airplane formation, making an air flight sound, "Your a plane."

Amy laughs, when Envy started running out the door with Amy in the air. Hades and Persephone stood in the room together all alone. Hades give a grin wiggling his eyebrow, "Ya wanna do something _frisky_?"

"Baby, in the room..." Persephone hold Thanatos in front of Hades. Hades roll his eyes, "Besides, I'm getting hungry." She walk out of the room with Thanatos looking back at his dad.

"Ba-bu-yia!" Thanatos split out saliva.

* * *

In the room Ruth and Meg still argue about the issue they had for a while. All the toons crowded around them. Hercules nose was still damage from the hit, they try to fix him up as he lay back on a chair. Envy run into the room hearing all the fuss that was going on. She slit her way through the crowds which almost made it impossible from the people. All the toons whispering about her "oh, look there she is..." Envy finally reach into the middle of the circled crowd. She saw Ruth and Meg fighting pulling their hair yelling out.

Envy inhale and yell, "SSSSTTTTTOOOOPPPP!"

Everyone turn their head toward to her which made her very bashful. Ruth and Meg stop fighting as they stare at Envy, Hercules look up at the red-hair. Amy stood behind Envy's left leg placing her tiny little hands on side of the leg. Ruth and Meg fix themselves up. Envy put her hands on her hips while tapping her foot to the ground.

"Stop, this nonsense," Envy said in a serious tone, she wave her index finger in to a back and forth movement, "You guys are how old?!"

Ruth stare at the angry Envy, "What I do that was so wrong? I was just trying to teach this dummy a lesson!" Ruth explain herself as Meg give her a death glare at the realie.

"You want to say it in my face!" Meg hissed, Ruth turn her head over with expression Bring-it-on.

"Stop it!" Envy shouted again, the two girls in front of her wince, "This is pointless!"

Envy heart stared to race, her face turn a little red from the breathing and her blood pulse start to throb, she never yelled before, she turn to her best friend, "Ruth, you shouldn't be fighting. You know I hate fights." Ruth look like a little kid that stole a batch of cookies, trying to hide her mistakes. Meg smirk at the view but then Envy notice the smirk, "and You! You shouldn't have to fight for this nonsense. Both of you are how old?" They both look down, Ruth roll her eyes up to Envy with an expression I-try-to-protect-you sort of look.

Envy sigh at the facial expression, "Look Ruth it's very caring of you to care about me but I'm not a kid. I know what happen to me at the past was awful. Yeah, I know but it's not something I can change I have to deal with it on my own and my problem with," she look over at Hercules with his nose all bruise up, "_men_." she finished up with a sorry tone.

"I guess, you right," Ruth pouted while frowning, "I just lost control." Look over at Meg, "Sorry?"

Meg sigh, "I guess, I lost control, too. Sorry."

"Now hug," Envy declared, Ruth and Meg hug in a awkward feeling.

The toons and realies clap at the make up scene. Envy walk over at Hercules aplogize, "I'm sorry, I was just scared."

"It's alright besides in the hero code it never talks about that sort of thing." Hercules finish off badly. His nose throb in so much pain.

Envy let out a soft smile, "I can fix it for you..."

"Sure, why not?"

Hercule lay back, Meg walk over to see the scene. Envy slowly touch the nose and notice something odd, "You place it in the wrong way, no wonder it hurts so much. Bambi can you get the first aid kit?"

"Hey, love," the fairy god mother wave her wand and it appear a big fist aid kit landing next to Envy. She though the stuff and found the toold she needs, "Thank you."

"Meg," Meg looks at Envy with a worried look, "I want you to hold Hercules' head."

Meg did as she was told; she place her soft hands at the side of her husband head, holding it tight enough. Envy touch Hercules' nose, he wince a little at the touch. "Hercules, I have to put it back into place." Envy put her hands on her face. Hercule nodded. He look at the realie at awe, it reminded him of the woman he slept that time. As Hercules mind was at lost he didn't feel Envy touch on his nose not until she put it back into place making a crack sound. Which made Hercules' mind came back to what was going on and let out a loud cry.

"There," Envy said proudy look in the first aid kit; taking out rubbing alcohol, a bandaid, a few of cotton balls, "Okay, this is gonna sting a little."

Hercules started to wince at the touches of the cotton balls with rubbing alcohol. Envy tap it little by little will the dry blood came off. Once, she was finished she add a special medicine on the nose; smelling a hit of minthe and something cold fresh feeling. Envy put the bandaid slowly and finally said, "There! All done."

Hercules touch his nose, it didn't hurt and the throbbing stop. "Gee, thanks." Hercules was about to hug her but remind of the little reason why, he stop and rub her head. Envy smiled, "Your welcome." Someone was tugging on her sweater she look down on her left side saw Amy. She started to point her stomach, "**Hungry**!" Then Envy heard a loud grumbling sound, it was Hercules' stomach growling he give a weak smile.

"Sorry..."

Envy got an idea Amy pulled her to the kitchen but Envy walk over to Persephone said, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering can you make a magical wand," Envy was hearing more toons and her friends stomach growling. Even Persephone's son started to chew his own shirt, "Like one I can use without saying any magical words?"

"Let me, see. I think I'll be able to make one," Persephone wave her hand and a magical bright colored orbs appear with a light white wand almost looking like Fairy God Mother's wand but it was a little thicker. It slowly floated until Envy touch it and the wand started to glow into a black and white outline. Persephone stare at the wand for a while "That wasn't suppose to happen?" she thought. Envy look at the wand as it started to glow around her a black and light glow outline. Amy stare at awe. Envy shrug as she thought it was the wands doing. Little did she know it was really her doing. Persephone bit her bottom lip she knew that the realie have some strong magic within her but what could it be? Persephone remember her daughter Melinoe's powers she had the same reaction when she was born but Melinoe is a goddess. Then, Persephone remember something she needed to pick up her little Melinoe from her mothers. Melinoe was just couple months old. Demeter wanted to babysit Melinoe to see how she was doing. Persephone needed a break from taking care of Thanatos and Melinoe at the same time. As she set her mind back to the main topic, looking at the Realie response to the wand, Envy like it a lot. Thanatos was pleased at the realie response some how he knew he'll like this gal a lot.

Envy smiled, "Thank you so much I will repay you back..."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Persephone smiled at the response the realie made.

"Oh, yes," Envy replied back, "I will take care of this with all my might." Amy pulled her into the kitchen which was very funny. A little girl pull her tiny hands at the teenager with all her strength. Envy giggles as they walk in the kitchen.

* * *

Jafar was staring at Envy for while, he wonder if the realie had any magical powers within her. If so, why a realie would have magical powers? These question race is mind. He remember when the real world was open to ToonTown, he met a few of ancient sorcerers but each one control a special dark power using by Satan's commands. The sorcerers couldn't even control the dark magick unlike Jafar and a few other of the villains. Jafar also remember the consequences to use black dark magick. Unlike the realies he succeeded in controlling the powers as he remember a real sorcerer said to him 'you have to let it control you then you will be able to control the magic.' He remembered that finding light magic was more difficult then black magic. Only witch doctors know a little of light magic but only for healing. When going into the real world he met an old man who explain that good magic is just an illusion but if there would be light magic then black magic wouldn't exist? In Jafar young times he met an old woman who know more light magic then the professionals, she showed him that there is a lot of work to use it. Unlike fairys such as maleficent, Tinkerbell, the good fairies they are born with magick and where free to do any type of spells. Unlike the good fairies, Maleficent choose to use her dark powers, Jafar know this for a fact. One thing that made it difficult to conclude to Jafar point of magic was Envy's powers. Something in her was both dark and light magick. Jafar want to meet her mother, witchcraft is known for dark magick but why would Envy have light magic in her? Did she even do witchcraft in the past? More and more question came to Jafar's head, he started to get irritated by these question. He wanted answers. He knows only toons get stronger powers then the realies but Envy looks she have a very strong connection with her powers. Realies weren't even good at magick- well some but they are all probably dead. This made Jafar walk into the darkness of the room disappearing with a puff of red smoke. He must talk to Maleficent about this...

* * *

Author Note: Okay most of you might think I spell Magic wrong but their totally different there is Magic and there is _Magick. Magic is fake-_ not fake but weaker then Magick_ and_ Magick is real more powerful then magic... Disney attend to use magic then magick which I could understand because there would be a lot of dark powers. I know magick and magic since I have a book from my uncle since he knows those type a things. I read the books which wasn't really bad. Don't worry I don't read dark type witchcraft... I refuse to read them. Yeah, the old people from longer times like monks, villagers know more about magick then our modern time 'professionals' which some would state good magick doesn't even exist which is a lie because you have to learn more steps then learning the dark magick. Most people can argue about this. I got a two very old books which explain different types. I hope you guys like Jafar point on magick. Yeah, since Jafar is a sorcerer and vizier I think he have more knowledge on magic and magick with realies and toons. Remember toons are more into magic then _Magick_... hope you like it stay toon ^-^


	21. The Joy of Cooking and Food!

Author Note: Oh yeah this is my fav chap so far lol. I do not own Disney and Disney own themselves and d Minx own Thanatos and Persephones.

* * *

In the kitchen Goofy and Gus were getting ready for the show. Until they saw realies walking inside the kitchen. Amy pull Envy's arm her sweater stretch long side. The penguins pass them in and out of the kitchen trying to get all the food in. One of the penguins put a big bowl of apples, when Goofy wasn't looking Gus ate the whole bowl of apples. Envy smiled at the kitchen it smelled wonderful like a normal restaurant. She saw the food on the table, she walk to touch them "I could make sandwiches and cookies," she thought. One of the penguins drop an ice cube and didn't care to pick it up. When Goofy turn back to get some tomatoes he slip on the ice cube and made his famous scream, "Ah, Hoo-hoo-hoo hoy!" he yelled making a flip forward and slide down the floor slowly stopping in front of the realies.

"Goofy!" Amy shouted when she went to hug him.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy smiled at the little girl, it been a long time he was hugged by little children.

"Goofy.."

He look up at Envy, she was too shy to spoke up but when she saw Amy's face she had to. "Yes," Goofy said getting up, Envy thought Goofy was that tall, taller then Jason, "What you need?'

"Oh, I want to help you guys," Envy pause for a moment to get the courage to speak up, "you know, to cook besides I have something that can make this much easier." she hold her wand up in the air and everything glow white floating in the air.

"Sure, it'll make things very easy," Goofy said, "Besides, I need to make a new menu, help the penguins and the brooms to clean the bathroom, and fix the lighting.

"Gus!" Gus look up at Goofy while he was eating corn, "Listen to Envy. She'll help us get ready for the show! Ah,yuck!" Gus made a burp and honk sound out of his mouth, "Miss Envy, I put you captain chef of this vessel and," Goofy whisper in Envy's ear covering it with his hand, "don't let Gus eat all the food." Envy nodded, Goofy walk out tripping into another ice cube.

Envy turn around to Gus who was shyly smiling. "Let's start cooking!" she shouted in joy as she started rolling up her sleeves. Amy jump up and down in excitement. Envy wave her wand, it started to glow, a cookbook float in the air and a chef hat appear on her head and Amy's. She started to read the recipes while waving her wand. Gus help with the food tasting which thats the only thing he's good act. Amy help by getting a few of the ingredients.

"mmmm, we are gonna need a big pot, more ovens and a few cooking tools," she said reading the book as she wave her wand the thing she would say would appear in thin air putting in the side of the kitchen pulling to the gas and electric system, "I think we need music, what you think?"

"Yay!" Amy yelled as she float in the air in a huge box of tomatoes.

"Alright," with a wave of her magic wand; an ipod appear playing right now by PSY, everyone in the kitchen started to dance in the beat, "You like?"

Gus started to shake his feather fanny honking happily as he tried the food. Amy started skipping in joy and spinning. Envy started to shake her hips to the beat.

Outside of the kitchen everyone look at the kitchen as it started to make an aroma in the air. They smell the air and smile, the loud music started in the music. "Looks like there is a party in there," Jose said smelling the air.

"I love this song," Bambi started to move her hips, "It's korean pop..."

"Yet, you don't know spanish," Ruth crosses her arms.

"What can I say?" Bambi pouted, "KPop is my life!"

"KPop.." Mickey rolled the words out of his mouth, he like the sound but doesn't understand any of it.

* * *

Outside of the club Sarah and Jason continued to fix the van. Jason's hand are black from touching a few of the car's parts, Sarah would pass him tools. Jason taugh Sarah how to fix a car if she ever was stranded with a broken car. From a far the bimbettes stare at awe in new form of love to the male realie, he was just the perfect guy; manly, sweet, and strong!

"He's so dreamy," Paula and her sisters sigh in love of the view of Jason being shirtless and sweating at the engine running little by little when Sarah start it.

Jason was so hot he couldn't take it! He need something cold, he look over at the cold water bottle water next to the tools. He was gonna save it if he gets thirsty, he shrug he was to hot to debate about it. "Pass me that water bottle."

Sarah look over handing him the cold water bottle. Jason open the tap and drink a few sip. The bimbettes eyes widen at the view. As Jason drink up in the air, a little water came down his cheek down to the collarbone between his pecks. One of the bimbettes sigh out loud squealing. It was slow-mo in their eyes. He stop and pour the cold bottle water down in head. The cold water made a sensation on his skin, wetting his long black hair. The water went all the way done to his pants, Jason took off his thin black scrunchie off his ponytail, shaking his head. In that moment the bimbettes squeal out loud and fainted in their eyes the long wet hair hit Jason face, his mouth made a sigh, bullets of water on his whole upper body, they think Jason wink at them causing them to faint. Jason look over the bimbettes on the floor confused at their facial expression. Sarah notice the event that happen but decides not to tell him. Jason shook his head letting the drops of water hit his sister and the whole area. He squeezes the rest of the water off his hair, making a twisting motion and squeezing it. Letting it drop to the ground. Jason let go of his hair and let it be free for a bit while it drys. His hair starts to make a wave formation. Sarah notice her brother's hair, its a little wavy but not like hers or her sisters. Sarah's nose wiggle to the smell in the air, it smells like food?! Jason look up smelling it made him hungry.

"Who you think is cooking?" Jason asked, he was so hungry.

"Don't know but I hope they save some for us," Sarah shrugs.

* * *

In the kitchen Envy took off her sweater showing her black t-shirt with purple writing of a band's name on it that saids, "Blood on the Dance Floor! Sugar Rush!" with two ghosts one psycho looking the other sweet and innocent and tie her hair into a ponytail. Envy notice everything was almost done, she look at the timer and is made a loud 'ding' sound. She wave her wand; all the food from the oven came out and turn off the stove. She let the food cool of the stove, and she made sure Gus wouldn't eat it because with all the food tasting Gus was too full to even think of eating more food. He burp and honked sound out of his mouth.

Envy made batches of cookies and sandwiches for everyone in the club that help out to fix the club. She wave her wand to make fresh fruit punch. The with one last wave all the food float out the kitchen. Amy grab her plate full of cookies and two sandwiches with a glass of fruit punch. Once all the food was out, Goofy lay out a long table with a white sheet on top. All the food landed on the table with Fairy God Mother's help. Envy and Fairy God Mother smiled at each other as the wave their wand to land all the food down.

The realies and toons watch at awe with all the food and drinks on the table. Very hungry with the food. Envy and Fairy God Mother saw that there was so much things to do so they work together waving both there wands and tried to fix the whole mess that was laid from the fight with Meg and Ruth. The floor was a mess and the bathrooms still needed to be clean, so many things even tho Fairy God Mother help a little. They wave their wands. The whole club from the inside was spotless and smell lemon fresh.

"Thank you for your help." Envy lean down lady like.

"No, Thank you," Fairy God Mother said as she bow back, "I'm too old to use all my powers to clean this place up."

Envy smiled, she look back at the starving crowd, she let Mickey to say the word. Mickey look over at the toons said, "What are you waiting for? Eat!"

The whole crowd run to the table, Goofy made his famous yell as he flew up in the air from the crowd. Amy sat in the corner with Maria and Esme. Envy saw her friends trying to get some food. She giggles at Luke and Bruce pushing and shoving. Once the crowd settle down at some tables. Envy over the table thinking Sarah and Jason are quite hungry from working at the van. She grab a couple of sandwiches for them and two juices. She walk with a tray out the club.

* * *

She glance at the fainted bimbettes on the group with big smiles on their faces. She walk other to Jason and Sarah. Clear her throat they turn around. Sarah eyes lit "Food!" She rush over to grab two sandwiches and the glasses. She took big bites, she let out a sound and roll her eyes up, "mmmmmm, so good."

Jason look over hungry. Sarah swallow, "Is there more?" Envy nodded, Sarah run into the club to get more food, leaving a smoke trail. Jason look over at Envy as she stare at the distance Sarah left. Jason clear his throat, Envy turn her head to him holding the tray. "Is that for me?" he asked.

"Um, yes," she shyly said. Jason wipe his hand with an rage, Envy hand his the tray over to him.

Jason grab one sandwiches and drank fruit punches, "Mmm, so good."

Envy took one sandwich from the tray leaving two more on the tray, she took a bite, "You like?"

"Yeah." Jason and Envy sat down on the street edge, he glance at Envy, she scoot over away from Jason. Her eyes glossy staring at the ground, she sit tight and scared.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

Envy looks at him and nodded. He sigh, "Are you sure?" she nodded again chewing her sandwich. Jason couldn't take it he wants to talk but with her it's impossible, he thought to himself, "God! Say something..."

"Envy," she look at him again, "how was your day?"

"Good."

"You weren't freak by this."

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hm?"

"I said yeah."

"For what?"

"Neve rmind."

"Oh."

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you like this place?"

"Yeah." she said quickly. Jason roll his eyes, "This is why she's a weirdo. She doesn't like to talk and when she does she is far to shy to speak up!" he yelled in his mind.

"Jason?"

"What?" Jason look at her, Envy blush a little, "What is it?"

"Um, when will the van will be fix?"

"I just fixed it."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem..."

"Jason?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to you something for a long time," she mumble, she twisted her fingers far too shy to have the courage, "I-." she paused.

Envy look away blushing from her shyness, "Tell him! Tell him! Tell him why he calls you names! Tell him why he spread those rumors in school! TELL HIM!" she yelled in her mind.

Jason arch his eyebrow, "Yeah..." Envy stood quiet shaking her head. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me what you got to say?! What is it that you want!?" Jason begged in his mind, "Tell me! Are you-," he paused with widen eyes. He realized maybe Envy have a huge crush on him. That explain why she is shy and her quietness. Jason didn't know that Envy was rape when she was 8 years old and her fear of men of Jason's size. Jason look away blushing, "I don't like-like her. She is cute but no-nononono!" he thought to himself.

Envy look at Jason confused she took a deep breath, "Jason!" he look at her one more time, "I wanted to tell you that I-" she pause when some came outside screaming.

"Whoa!" Adam yelled in joy from the mini party in the club, he notice Jason and Envy alone together, "Am I missing something here..."

"No!" Envy shot up, walking over to Adam said, "Jason told me he fixed the van."

"Oh. Well, we better tell Luke."

"Okay," Envy wave Jason. Jason became irritated by Adam, "Idiot! Why out all of the days?!" Jason shrug its better not know then know, right? Jason saw the bimbettes on the floor and sigh, "Looks like I gotta carry them inside." He pick one by one up into the club. He put them on a table and they would woke up by the close view and faint again. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He saw his baby sister hugging Envy as she kiss her on the cheek. "Maybe she's not a weirdo after all.. Maybe I judge her too early," he thought. He put on his white t-shirt.

* * *

Persephone and Hades sat away from the crowd of toons into a dark edge of the other side of the room, looking over at Envy, "You think she's you know?" Persephone asked while her husband stare at Envy. Thanatos grab a worm cookie that Envy made especially for them, and eat it.

"I don't know," Hades said turning his head to his beautiful wife, "It's hard to tell, Seph. Once a realie is in our world they all are able to do magic but when they go back to their world they have to be surper powerful- like a god or a fairy or a witch, sorcerer you name it- to use it in their world."

"mmm, well this early," Persephone started to explain the event before, Hades look at his wife, "the wand I made for her started to glow black and white like Melinoe when she was first born but it just glow then Thanny started to glow black. What you think that means?" Thanatos snuggle against his mom from the attention he have. Hades rub his chin firmly and thought about something.

"Well, maybe it had to do with her mother..." Hades remember what Pain and Panic said about her mother, "but she could be just gifted."

"Well, you better do something." Persephone said while taking a sip of her favorite cocktail.

"Whaaat?" Hades said in shock to his wife's response, "Me? Why me?"

"Because you know more about this than Zeus and Poseidon put together and if they found out they would use her." Persephone explain putting her hands on her hips, "and you know how Zeus would get if he sees a realie female her age."

"Yea-Yeah, Fiiih-hnne," Hades roll his eyes, he was hoping he didn't have to help this realie but with a power like hers he knows Jafar and the other villains would use her, too, "but first give me a kiss, Sephykins."

Persephone giggles as they both kiss in a romatic passion. Thanatos was between them said, "Yuck! Eeeewwwwwwwwww!"

"Can it, brat!" Hades pull away at his wife, watching his son response.

Thanatos turn his head at Envy and smiled, his aura started to glow pitch black and then white.

"See, what I mean?" Persephone said holding Thanatos, "It only happen with Envy!"

"Maybe she could be something else then a realie."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I gotta make sure Maleficent and the others don't start with anything with her." Hades look at Envy then his son, he started to glow blacker and darker.

"Why?"

"All we know she's a realie and her mother use to do witchcraft," Hades stick his fingers out counting down the reasons, "and if her power is strong as we say it is then, she could be stronger then Maleficent and Jafar together, maybe me, too."

"Oh my gods," Persephone shouted in shock, "Then, she could be a goddess?"

Hades shook his head, "Seph, she would have known she's a goddess besides no one had ever slept with a realie in a very long time. The only that slept with a realie was Jassica Rabbit. No, god except Zeus to sleep with a realie but he would a know not to mess with them."

"It's possible, right?"

"I don't even know," Hades never seen a toon and a realie together in all his life, "but I heard rumors it is possible."

"Maybe she is one," Persephone spoke Hades was about to open up until she put her hand up said, "Hear me out! You said Envy, touch the black cauldron, right? They follow her and protect her, right? Than, glows black and white when he's around her. She touch a wand that glow black and white. So, to my point wouldn't it be possible that someone in this world put a spell on her to make her look like a realie!"

"That could explain it but the spell would wore off by now," Hades explain, "Something in the past while ToonTown was open with the real world that wasn't suppose to happen which made the reason for us to be block out of the world."

"Sweet-flames, all this thinking is hurting my head," Persephone shook her head, "This is so confusing."

"Now you know how I feel when I try to get my revenge on Jerkules." Persephone playfully hit Hades while he laugh.

What they didn't know they were being heard by a little red parrot, Iago behind them. He grin evilly, "Oh, boy! Jafar is gonna love this!" He started to fly out of there to the Dark Castle.

* * *

Author Note: Uh-Ho! Looks like there is a nosy bird heading to tell the villains! Hope ya like it XD Stay Toon... I like using my pun!


	22. I got news for You!

Author's Note: I always like Jafar and Maleficent. I do not own Disney and the characters of Alcezar J, Savnnah M., Persephone and Thanatos are belong to D Minx! Enjoy the realies are mine.

* * *

Jafar waited for Maleficent in the meeting room. He knew she was furious at him and Hades but with new information about the realie she have to listen to him! Jafar waited for Maleficent in the room tapping his foot, walking back and forth.

"What are you doing, you fool?" hearing a strong very demanding voice, he look up and saw Maleficent with her usual robes and staff. Her raven bird Diablo landed on her staff.

"We have business to attend." the vizier spoken in a serious tone, which made Maleficent scowl at him.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Maleficent said coldly, she sat on her throne she always sit when there's a meeting.

"Oh, then I think I'll be going then," Jafar wanted to test Maleficent's curiosity with the realie, "but I guess you don't want to know about Envy's magical powers. I'll be off."

Maleficent eyes widen in shock, "What was that?"

"Don't worry you don't-" Maleficent sneered in disgust, "I have the right to know about the powers of any toon and realie! Tell me or I will smite you where your standing right now.!"

Jafar sigh, "This woman is impossible to deal with," he thought but he like it. "Very well." Jafar started to tell her about the scene of the black cauldron and Hades' son glowing black when he saw the girl.

Maleficent nodded, this could mean she have power to the forces of darkness, "So, she somehow mange to control those evil warriors but they were good to her?"

Jafar nodded, "One even fall in love with her."

Maleficent shook her head, "That is impossible! The Horned King couldn't even control them! Now your telling me a teenager is able to control those evil warriors with just an act of kindness!"

Jafar notice Maleficent was in rage something tell him she doesn't like Envy, "Well, you should have seen it."

Maleficent grip her staff hard, she ignore Jafar comment she was far too tired to deal with it, "Jafar, if this girl is able to do that what you think she is capable of?"

"I don't know," Jafar notice the words he chose, he look over at Maleficent. She wasn't even happy with the sound of that. Jafar was about to change his mind but-

"Hey! Jafar I got news for you!" Iago yelled as he flew in the meeting room out of breath. He landed on the floor breathing hard. Diablo give Iago a glare, he always hated Iago always annoying everyone even his mistress.

Jafar look at the wore out parrot on the floor. Iago heart beat very hard he felt he flew away from a flock of eagles. Iago control his breathing, Maleficent became annoyed by her interruption.

"Jafar!... I just heard... something..." it was difficult for Iago to breath, Jafar arch his eyebrow.

"Speak or I'll smite you." Maleficent demanded.

"Ok, I heard from Hades and his wife," Iago clean off the dust off of him, "That the realie could have strong magical powers!"

"Yeah, we know that!" Maleficent sneered.

"Wait! Wait! There's more," Iago pause Maleficent from smiting him, Jafar became curious, "They started talking about how her powers being stronger than yours and Jafar put together or maybe and I quote his!"

Their eyes widen at the moment Iago flew on Jafar shoulders as he went on, "AND they are thinking if she is a real realie."

"She is a realie." Jafar protest.

"Persephone was explain Hades that it would be possible for her to be born as a toon and someone put a spell to make her a realie." Iago declared, "I heard it all."

"THEY ARE FOOLS TO THINK THAT REALIE COULD BE STRONGER THAN ME!" Maleficent roar in rage as the castle shake and rumble underneath them while she slammed her staff on the floor.

Iago fell all the way to the ground. Jafar thought for a moment and said, "Why would Hades keep this from us?"

Iago dust himself again wiping off from his feathers, "He said to his hot wife that you guys would try to make her join the group. Since, they don't know how strong is she!"

Jafar stroke his twisted beard, "Mmmm, something is not right.."

Maleficent arch her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"In all my years there is no way for Envy to be a toon," Jafar went on, "I met so many realies when I was young. She couldn't be a toon. Something about her is not right."

"Well, you better pack your staff and tools because you'll be out as a villain," Iago comment flying to the closest chair, "Image her and her goody-toe shoe's power taking over you guys!"

This made Maleficent smite him, Iago was roasted all his feathers burnt off of him, "You dare test me!"

Iago started to fly out of the castle as Jafar and Maleficent smite him with their staff, green and red flew out of the castle, "Okay! Okay! I get it" as he flew away.

Maleficent sigh pitching her nose annoyed by everything that happen first her meeting and now this! "Disgraceful!"

"Maleficent, believe me when I say this but if this Realie is really this strong," Jafar pause when Maleficent scowled at him, "what would happen in the future."

"Only Hades knows..." which made it worse, "Jafar, I'm going to keep an eye on her for a while if nothing happens we can make sure that it doesn't happen. We can go on like we did before."

"Things happen, Maleficent," Jafar said, "Oh, by the way hows your daughter?"

"You shouldn't be asking me about her!" Maleficent yell.

"No one is here."

"Fine, she is well. Your son Alcezar is well?"

"Hecate is taking care of him."

"Doing well?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"Lots of problems." Jafar shrug, why is it when it comes to woman he fails at it.

"I see."

"How about your lover?"

"Don't you dare go there!"

"You ask for my it's only fair.."

"Fine! I killed him."

"Pissed you off."

"No, he made me feel weak and I never wanted any children and now I end up with Savannah! You know when I was pregnant with her. I tired to abort her. She wouldn't even die!"

"Sound like someone I know." Jafar said.

"Oh, silence! If this realie ruin my plans for my daughter. I think I'll have to kill her."

"Savannah?"

"No! Envy!"

"Oh, she is not that bad by the way she looks she wouldn't even get involved."

"Now you like her?" Maleficent felt a twinge of jealousy.

"What's the problem if I do?!" Jafar shot back. He remember when they went out it was nice but like Maleficent she dumped him on the spot. He always have that problem with women. He remember when he had a serious relationship with Grimhilde. It was nice while it lasted.

"She's a realie!"

"You lover was royal."

"Shut up!" Maleficent yelled.

"Very well," Jafar said, "Oh, I think you need to tell Savnnnah about her father if you keep this from her. She'll never forgive you." with that Jafar left with a puff of red smoke.

Maleficent's nails dig inside of her throne, "HOW DARE HE SAID THAT TO ME! ME!" She roar once again, the castle shook and rumbled.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel bad for Jaffy. He's awesome I hope he find love one day. Maleficent ohhh she fell in love with some one royality! Hope you guys get to find out ;P stay toon!


	23. Costume and Zeus!

Author's Note: I do not own Disney. Disney owns that. D Minx own Persephone and Thanatos! I own my realies

* * *

At the House of Mouse all of the realies were started to dress up their costume. Some of the toons help them with the outfit. Others just wanted to see how they would look.

"God! I can't wear this outfit!" Snowie said putting on a red bow to look like Snow White, "This is torture!"

Juan said, "Hey! I have to wear tights!" Envy help him put on his hat. She made sure it made him look nice. Peter Pan flew underneath Juan said, "Hey, I look awesome."

"Phess," Juan made another sound.

Snow White help fix Snowie's corset, "Hey Snow White..."

"Hm?"

"Look, I know your upset about being the fairest of them all thing but I'm telling you is not worth it."

"Don't worry the mirror told me I'm still fairest of them all just as a toon," she giggles. Snowie rolled her eyes.

"Ah!" all the toons look over at Bellini running out of the bathroom with her bra showing while her outfit was on her not zip on pr, "Oh my god that was a huge bug! I felt it on me! AHHHHHHH!" Her sister Sarah dress up as Gaston chasing after her.

"Sis!" she run after her, while Bellini run for dear life, "Don't worry I killed it."

Bellini turn her head to her sister without looking head bumping into Snowie. They both fall down the ground, Snowie's dress lift up and show her panty. Sarah slide her boots like a skateboard as she pass her sister and Snowie.

"Oh my gosh!" Envy quickly lift up Bellini and Snowie.

Bellini felt dizy and her hair flare up in a wave like fashion, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sarah pat her sister in the back said, "Sis, you bra is showing!"

"Oh My GOD!" Belleini scream, "Don't look at me!" Sarah quickly made Bellini put on her out fit, she lift the zip up.

"There," Sarah sigh faceplaming at her sister torn dress underneath her. Belle arch her eyebrow away from her book noticing Bellini look like her just the hair.

"Are you trying be me?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, its a costume party," Bellini said, "Ain't no way I'ma send another Sixty bucks on another costume."

"Hmmm," Belle look around her them said, "You need to fix your hair."

"I'm on it!" Sarah said when Belle notice Sarah outfit.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sarah clear her throat and put a charming smile imitating Gaston's voice, "Belle, you need to get those books out of your head and pay attention to someone like me."

Most of the toons burst out laughing, Belle shook her head in disapproval.

"Good one," a toon laughed.

"Of course is good no one is good like Gaston!" Sarah imitated once more, then Belle let out a small chuckled.

"Question?" Aurura asked.

"Yes." Sarah spoke her normal voice.

"Why you dress like him?"

"My favorite villain," Sarah said Belle arch her eyebrow, "Hey, he's stupid you can confuse him by just toss him books." Sarah brush her sister's hair.

"How do I look?!" Luke came out as Hades. His hair form in a fire-like fashion using three different shades of blue hair spray dye can. Wearing the same chiton and his skin was painted with grey-blue make-up. He grin at the toons and his friends.

Hades look at Luke for awhile, Thanatos tilt his head in confusion. He look at his dad then the fake. He growled at the fake. "Hey, don't worry brat." Hades ruffled his flame headed son.

"Hmmmm," Envy look at Luke around to make sure the costume is prefect, Luke tap his foot annoyed, "I know!"

"What do I possible need?" Luke hissed he hates it when someone annoyed him when something is not right. Hades poof up aside Luke checking is everything is there.

"You need Old Spice on you!" Envy look through her bag taking out a can of Old Spice spraying it on Luke underarms and body, "Oh, and you need fangs!"

"You see what I have to deal," Luke said to Hades, Envy grab a black mini box when she open it had a lot of plastic put on fangs, she put it on Luke, "I... can't even talk in these!"

"Don't worry you'll get use to it," Envy look through her bag taking out contact's container, "You need yellow eyes, too" She open the container. Luke eyes widen at the contacts.

"No!" he mumbles but it was to late Envy put one in before he could say the word. Then, she put another one on the left eye.

"Alright, that take cares of that now-" Luke yelled, "NO! What could I possible need more? What's next plastic surgery? I don't have Hades' long nose, long face his swirl chin, long fingers- no offense dude you know you rock- trying to prove a point."

"None takin'." Hades said, he crosses his arms, he didn't care about his looks at some point. They look at Envy glossy eyes she pouted using those female cuteness to get what they want.

Luke give up, "I'ma shmook! Do whatever you need to do on me?" Envy eyes lit up she grab her make-up bag and started given Luke some toning on the skin. Coloring his eye lids to a dark shade of blue. Giving a cheek-bone type of look. Then, add sharp nails on his making sure everything is prefect on the costume.

Hades stood amaze at the girl, looks like he got a number one fan on him. Envy put the last finishing touches on Luke. Once she finished, "Ta-da!"

Everyone gasp at the teenager, he almost look like Hades, Luke smiled giving that same smile Hades always does, "How do I look?"

"Oh my gosh! That is a scream!" one of the princess said in a frightful manner.

Envy handed Luke look a mirror, he grin "I look hot, to me." grinning as always.

Hades pat Envy on the back, "So, am I your favorite?"

"Pheesh, of course she is," Luke said still staring at the mirror, "I had to do a book report on you but she help me out. I bet she knows more part of the underworld then you- no offense."

"I see," Hades rub his chin. His mind was interrupted by a sweet voice of his wife.

"Oh my gosh," Persephone said in shock, "Hades' you have a clone!"

"I wouldn't say clone, toots," Luke grinned wiggling his eyebrows, "I would say a twin like realie." Luke side hug Hades, he rolled his eyes. Thanatos glare at the fake, gowling Envy notice Thanatos rage she giggles which made him turn his head at Envy. His eyes soft and sigh, "Pwetty."

"Looks like that kid have a crush on you, Envy" Luke cooed at the little godling, "Yeah, buddy you like a real type of chick."

Thanatos snared at Luke, "Um, Luke stay away from Thanatos," Envy warned, "He got that death touch on him."

Luke hated kids and he hates how the godling glares at him, "Fine!"

"How do I looook!" a woman voice sang in the air when everyone look it was Samiha dress as Aladdin. Jasmine laugh at Aladdin's embarrassment. Samiha give a girl twirl started dancing all ballerina style. Envy exam her, noticing Samiha had to wear a dark tan color like her skin tan top to cover her breast, she wore big hoop earrings and gold bracelets; two on the right and three on the left. Jingles as the clash together every time Samiha move.

"Where's that stupid monkey Aladdin always fun?!" Luke asked crossing his arms. Aladdin and Abu glare at Luke's response.

"I don't need a monkey! I have this!" Samiha pulled out an tiny toy monkey.

"Thats a monkey!" Luke protest as Envy put make-up on Samiha.

"Toy monkey!" she corrected him, Luke rolled his eyes. Envy finished Samiha's make up by adding thick eye liner on her upper eye lid making it look Arabic and red lipstick.

"I see a street rat," Alex said walking in a Jafar's costume. He walk seriously with his outfit holding a gold snake staff.

"Bro, you look amazing!" Samiha sang dancing in a twirl.

"You too, sis" Alex sat in front of Envy so she can add a few details on Alex to look like Jafar.

Samiha dig in her big red purse for a pink heart shape perfume she started to spray it all over herself. Aladdin and Jasmine were close to her, they inhale the perfume and started coughing.

"Since, when Aladdin is a girl." Luke declared.

"Hm?" Samiha look at him said, "I just want to try something new."

"Oh, suurre making Aladdin a pretty little dandelion," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Dude, chill thats my sis." Alex said.

"Fine."

Envy finished putting on a fake twisted beard on Alex and eyeliner on his eyes. I few toning on the skin but it'll do. Alex got up looking at the mirror, "Mmmm, I remember I first bang a chick while wearing this costume."

"Ew," Jasmine response at the thought of someone sleeping with Jafar.

Alex grinned, "Hey, you'll be amazed at the girls in my school like this type of things."

"Augh, I do not wish to know your sex life while wearing that costume," Samiha begged sitting next to Sarah. While she was getting her hair brush and into a ponytail.

"Fine," Alex mumbles but then smiled wickedly, "Just to let you know she went down on me!"

"Ewwww!" Samiha toss the brush at her brother which he dodge quickly, "Your nasty!"

"I may be nasty," Alex wiggles his eyebrows while Luke snickered, "but I love it!"

Jasmine and Samiha gag at the same time.

"Whoa-whoa whats with the gagging!" Bruce came out wearing his black shades with his Zeus' outfit. Hades rolled his eyes "Great! A fan of Zeus just what I need!"

"Don't be hatin," Bruce said once he sat on the chair, Envy put a white long swirl bread and wig on him. Adding a glowing tan on him.

"Looks like he beat me first," Herk dress as Hercules with his arm wrap around his girlfriend's arms Minx wearing a damsel white chiton with a flower on the side on her hair on the ponytail, showing one leg out of the chiton.

"I see someone been looking like a pimp today, "Bruce got off the chair crossing his arms.

"Hell nah, Minx wanted to look like a damsel in distress. We try find a Meg outfit but they weren't any," Herk look at his nails. Minx snuggle Herks neck giggling.

Hercules and Meg look at the couple, they didn't have a moment like that in a while.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Minx point at Bruce.

Bruce was laying back at a chair next to a table, he move his shades a little down to see the couple, "Zeus." he went back laying on the chair while he tilt it with a V shape and put his feet on the table.

"Zeus?"

"Zeus, The Zeus," Bruce explain Minx was still at lost, "you know the god of all gods?"

Hercules look at the confused girl, "She didn't know about my dad? What?!"

"Oh," Minx remember she said in joy, "You mean the MAN WHORE GOD!"

Bruce lost is footing and found it again while Luke laughed at him, "Yes, the man whore who fucks everything with a skirt or anything that has a whole in it."

Hades snicker "That is sooo true," Hades thought to himself. Persephone made a disgust face.

"Ew, sorry but thats just wrong," Minx said in a disgust tone.

"Um let me see being the god of all gods," Bruce said while his shades on, "Sleeping with any chick I want, don't care about my wife. MMM, I like the idea I could do whatever I want. Besides I sleep with a lot of girls it's just I don't let my girlfriends know about each other."

Minx gasp, Envy roll her eyes Bruce is always that type of guy can't hold a relationship that long, "That is soo wrong."

Hercules ignore the realie about his father, "Yeah, my dad sleep with woman but he cares about his mother."

"Not for me." Bruce continued, "If your like me you would understand that it's so easy to leave a girl and not give a damn."

Hades rolls his eyes, it's like dealing with his older brother.

"Bruce, is like this because he got his heartbroken by a girl who cheated on him while he stay faintful," Samiha said putting on lotion.

Bruce sneered making a growling sound, "Hey, fuck up, man. That bitch was a sown right slut. You know what I did to her," Samiha rolled her eyes, Minx wanted to know, "I slap the bitch and boy I'll tell ya she cry non-stop thats when I notice no one would mess with me."

Envy just listen as she fix Herk's belt and the outfit. The toons give a disgust look on Bruce mostly Hercules. Hitting a woman thats not right. Hades knew this kid would be like Zeus don't care about any girl.

"You'll find love," Envy said softly,

"Awe, I think I did," he blow a kiss at Envy. Luke stomach turn to a knot he felt a twinge of jealousy, he look away.

Envy put her hands on her hips, "and be a punching bag? No thank you I think I rather go with Luke."

"Hey," Luke whine, "What's wrong with me?"

"Your not my type." Envy said.

"Come on," Luke whine, "Admit it I'm drop dead sexy!"

Bruce burst out laughing, "Oh god you swear with that outfit you can make the dead die again!"

Hades hair turn red in anger. "Please, Bruce." Envy said, "Hey, I like guys who are freaks but believe me I think Luke as a older brother to me and you too Bruce!"

"Awe," the toons said.

" How sentimental," Luke continued fake cried, "You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat!"

Hades smile at the realies use of his words. All the realies laugh at that joke. As for the toons they didn't.

Luke over at the toons, "So is this an audience or a mosaic?"

Envy giggles, "That's funny, I love that joke."

Bruce cough off laughing, "Your killing me."

"If only," Luke struck another joke.

They laugh again, a tear came out of Envy's eye, "Stop it, I think I'm gonna pee."

"Hey," Luke pat Hades shoulder, "See I'm awesome at being you." Hades smirk at the realies laughter he always knew he was funny. Persephone just giggles at the view.

Jose came out as Captain Hook, "Arrg!" he struck out his sword. Juan jump up said, "Bring old man!" They started playing around. Juan made a fake kick so did Jose. They just fooled around while Peter Pan watch the enjoy meant.

Rosie came out in a sexy Alice in Wonderland costume. Bruce, Herk, Alex, Juan mouth drop to the floor in shock at Rosie's new outfit. "How do I look?" Rosie asked. Minx scowled at Herks reaction, she smack him on the shoulder.

"You look hot!" the guys replied, Rosie's dress where 5 inches above the knees and wearing a funky corset of black and white. With black and white stripes socks.

Maria and Luise and their daughter came out. Maria and baby Esme dress as an Gypsy. While Luise came walking in like Claude Frollo, "I say we banish Gyspies because of their sinful acted."

Maria and cartoon Esmeralda look at Luise with disapproval expression. "Whaat!" he said, "I gotta stay in character beside," he hold his little girl in his arms while she was giggling at her dad. Everyone at awe by the moment. Esmeralda smiled whisper in Maria ear, "Your man is sweet."

"Yeah, just too sweet if you ask me. He's the one who pick clothes for out daughter."

"Hey, I want her to look good."

"Look at me!" Amy came running down as Maleficent, Hades burst out laughing, "I'm so telling Mal about this."

"Amy, walk in an evil high-class manner," Ruth came walking in green spray skin paint, where a black strap corset with leather black pants with high boots.

"Awe," Amy pouting Envy got down on Amy's level putting red lipgloss on her and the right amount of purple smoky eye-shadow.

"How do I look?" Ruth said.

"Terrifying." Luke joked, his friend laugh.

Envy smack Lukes shoulder said, "Evil as ever."

Ruth smiled, "Hah! Thank you."

"Um, How-how-how do I look?" a shy male voice said. As everyone look over and saw Adam dress up as Prince Adam. Adam walk slowly to Envy, she blushes.

"You remind me of someone important," Luke rub his chin, "Ah-ha! You remind me of George Washington and decided to go organe or something!"

Adam stick the middle finger at Luke, "Awe, did I hurt you feelings?"

"Stop it, Luke." Envy said she blushes over Adam said, "You look fine. My cousin will be happy to meet you." Envy fix the collar of the outfit and tightly it.

"Good!"

"Oh my Envy where's your costume!" Bambi and Diego came out. Bambi wore a green dress looking like one of the bimbettes. Diego dressed up as Milo and give a big charming smile, "Hey, don't pressure her."

"No-no I have to get dress," Envy quickly grab her bag and rush to the rest room, "You guys can started the car if you want."

"And waste gas no way!" Luke refused.

* * *

Envy went inside the bathroom starting to change into her out fit. She notice she have her wand maybe a little change up. "Mmm, I could dress up as a nymph or naiad," she thought outloud, "Oh I know." She wave her wand.

* * *

In the middle of the room. Bruce smiled said, "Question is I were to- Idk- Sleep with Envy what you guys will do?"

Luke and Adam both yelled at the same time, "Hell No! You ain't touching her!" They started to argue with Bruce until a big lighting bolt came in the entrance. Every toon and realie look over. They saw Zeus and Hera arm in arm. Zeus saw the realies in shock at the new comers.

"Hades, did you do this?" Zeus asked as they walk in the room, Hades fire flare up Zeus ignore him, "Hey, Mickey I wanted to know if this club is open. I like to make an appointment on the Tonight's Show!"

"Yo! Hey, man!" Luke snap his fingers in front of Zeus, he turn his head to the realie dress up like his brother, "Yeah, buddy it was the Lord's dead fault I let myself in with couple of my friends and you know how it goes."

"No, I don't," Zeus went back into talking Mickey.

Luke became angry by the god he whisper in Hades ear, "Now I know how it feel, dude?"

"Yeah I know!"

Mickey explain the toons in the room if they want to see the show they needed to talk to Daisy. Dasiy wave her hand holding her two year old Darcy in her hand. Every toon went to make an appointment. Some left to get ready for the show. Some waited for the show.

* * *

Envy look at the mirror and see which outfit was prefect, "No! NO! Ew, no! Thats a big N-O!" she gave up until she got an idea and made one finally wave at her wand.

* * *

The gang waited for Envy. Zeus sat down next to his Hera. While he stare at the realies some many beautiful women and each one gets very beautiful then the next one. He just needed to think which one is worth it. Persephone look over at Zeus, "Augh, he is looking for another one! All ready!" she thought. Thanatos stare at the door for Envy, he wanted to see her costume. Persephone let down Thanatos on the floor. He started to wobble around his mother very impatient. Hades notice his son anger, "Looks like Thanny really have a crush on Envy."

"Nah, I thought she was her mom," Luke use his sarcasm.

Hades flare up with anger hissed, "You wanna burn like a chicken wing!"

Luke stood quiet, "Thats what I thought?!" Hades turn away once they heard someone clearing their throat off.

"How do I-I-I look?" Envy said, She fix her hair up into a lime green wavy hair style with flowers around it up to the shoulder looking she cuts it and dye it, she wore a strap white chiton letting it split on the waist down to show some leg on one side. She wore pink lipgloss she didn't want to stand out too much. Wearing a light brown sandal strap as her toes nails and finger painted light shade of blue. Her skin were lotion up to a coconut flavored smell. Her eyes had a little bit of mascara and black eyeliner. She blink her eyes in shook that all her friends mouth drop to the floor.

Luke, Bruce, Jose, Juan, Herk, Alex, Luise, Diego, Adam, and Jason mouth drop with their tongue out like thirsty dogs. Maria, Minx, and Bambi roll their eyes at their boyfriends. As for Zeus when he scan the event his eyes were focusing on the girl with green spray, his eyes landed at Envy. His whole mouth drop to the floor without Hera notice. He like the beautiful girl with wide thighs, "I'll have to pick that on!" Zeus thought.

Zeus continued to stare at Envy for awhile he really wants her now. She look like nymph a cute one too. Hades notice his older brother gawking at the realie.

Persephone notice Envy wanted a comment on the costume, "What are you?"

"I'm envy like imp or nymph," Envy said, Persephone nodded.

"I see more an Nymph but imp are the ones that bring misery," Persephone add one finale touch on Envy's outfit; gold chain around her arms, one necklace with one blue gem shape like a circle wrap on Envy's neck and two little circled earrings with the same blue colored to match the necklace with a wave with one hand and orbs glow around Envy.

"Oh, my," Envy spoke at the beautiful necklace she notice that in the inside it started to react; blue smoke swirl around and started to glow, "Persephone I can't take this. I would never be able to repay you."

"Don't worry I'll find a way besides this will help you with this trouble maker over here," Persephone point at her son behind her leg acting shy in front of Envy, "He likes you. Which is weird since he hates meeting new people."

Thanatos look at Envy blushing at her beautiful. He started blabbing words in his mouth, Hades just had a flash back from when he was young how he use to act around pretty goddess. Thanatos became mad at himself forcing the words to come out.

"Tongue-twisting son." Hades tease as Persephone gave a look don't-make-fun-of-him kind of look.

"What does this necklace do?" Envy hold it while asking.

"Oh, it'll help you not to die from Thanatos' touch." Persephone said.

Thanatos look up at Envy still blushing. Envy went over at Thanatos, sitting on the knee's to get at his level. "Thanatos," Envy said she left up his chin, he look in her glossy eyes and blush one more time, "Is there anything you want to say to me?"

Thanatos finally had the courage to speak up, "Youv ve-wy pw-wetty," Thanatos blush one more time at Envy's smile, "ve-wy ve-wy pww-etty.."

"Awe, Thanatos that's so sweet," Envy give a kiss on the forehead on Thanatos, his hair flare up into a red-pink shade.

When Envy pulled away Thanatos run over to his mom hiding behind her leg, laughing happily. "I ne-vewa wash-ing my head again!" Thanatos said as he glance at Envy one more time.

"So, this help me from not dying?" She asked.

Persephone nodded, "and from fire since Thanatos attend to get mad sometime."

Hades kept a close watch at Zeus. He been eyeballing at Envy for awhile and Hades have to make sure he doesn't touch her.

Thanatos glance at Zeus and growled. Envy look over to the side and saw Zeus. He smiled at her which gave her the chills. Thanatos growled once again he felt Envy's chills.

"Any who," Luke went back to the main topic, "Envy you look hot!"

"Areed!" everyone said expect for Jason. He prefers to keep his comments to himself, "She's so beautiful.." Jason thought.

"Can we go we're gonna be late for it." Luke whined rolling up his eyes.

"Whoa, bitches, booze, and sex," Bruce jump up stretching, "Thats my kind of party."

"Okay, don't rush me," Envy put her hands on her hips, "Bye, guys see ya soon or whenever just ask me for the favor." she give Thanatos a kiss on the cheek.

Thanatos's heart beat out of him and made a funny face blushing bright red.

* * *

As her friends left leaving her behind She quickly rush to the entrance. Not until a big strong glowing tanned arm stop her by blocking the main door. Her eyes landed on Zeus!Zeus give a big smile at the realie. Envy spine crawl up in chills. Zeus got to close for her liking. She notice the god hadn't change he's even brighter than ever.

"You know why I'm here? Zeus spoke in his voice.

"No," Envy started to freak out, her heart race, "but it's nice to meet you. I got a party to go..."

"Oh, how about me and you up on olympics in my bed," Zeus give a big charming smile and Envy just left she's gonna be sick.

"Um, I'm I rather live in the Underworld," Envy said in disgust by Zeus' flirting on her, "You see I'm more into freaks like Hades."

"Oh," Zeus started to move closer to Envy. She quickly back up real slowly but Zeus' made her back up against the wall. Envy felt trap, she wanted to scream. Zeus's chest press against her chest which made it worst. She never let any male up to her this close! Zeus grin evilly at the realie, he became aroused. He got close to her eyes. Envy felt she was going to die! Zeus slowly let his lips get close to hers. Envy wanted to smack him, she let her gut do the work. Zeus close his eyes and then 'Slap' it echo through the whole club.

Hades ear rang, he decided to go check up while Thanatos follow his father. Hades look at the corner in the other room where the entrance was the van was running still. Then, his eyes landed at Envy and Zeus with a big red hand print on the right of his face. Hades burst out laughing at the view. It was hilarious in his eyes. Envy stood there in shock of what she's done. Thanatos glare at Zeus pinning Envy against the wall. Zeus look at Envy in shock he never been slap like that in all his life. He felt angry? No. Sad? No. Happy? Yes. Zeus rub his stinging cheek, it hurts so much. Hades let his arm stretch out into smoke wrapping Envy's waist and moving out the door. Zeus stood still keep feeling that painful smack.

"Never been slap before?" Hades snickered, "Looks like not all girls would want to sleep with you."

"She said she rather lived in the underworld," Zeus spoke softly Hades didn't look in shock, "then, she said she rather sleep with you or a guy like you because your her type.."

Okay! That made Hades mouth drop but he saw Zeus walk away from the scene before he gets caught by Hera. Hades and Thanatos went back to their seat. Zeus went to sit with Hera. She look at him with a wide eye, "Where have you been?"

"Needed to make sure my cloud was parked right."

"Oh?"

"What!" Zeus almost yelled, Hera moved his face to the right side and saw a big hand print across his face.

"Where did you get that?" Hera hissed while noticing it was a female hand print.

"I trip."

"On top of her?"

"No!" Zeus almost shouted, "Look I don't want to start not here not right now!"

"Fine!" Hera shouted, "I'm going home!"

"Why?" Zeus whined, as Hera got up, "Heeeerrrrraaaa!" She left on a big cloud puff out with pink light. Zeus made a groaning sound, He left with a puff of bright light clouds.

* * *

Envy run into the van almost crying, "Hurry!"

Luke and the others look in shock at that the scared Envy, "What happen?"

"Zeus!" Envy burst out the words, "He tired to kiss me or do something like-" Luke interrupt her, "Like rape?"

She nodded while putting on the seat beat, "I smack him and then Hades save me!" They start to drove off with full speed.

"That god been saving you a lot since we got here?"

"I own him big time!" Envy said reliefed by the escape she made.

Bambi spoke up, "Thanatos was so adorable to you."

"Mmm," Envy smiled at the cute godling, "he sure is adorable."

"Well, let's hope Hera don't find out Zeus tried to get you." Luke said in a serioud tone getting back to the topic.

"OMG!" Envy didn't realized it Hera always get jealous at Zeus' affairs, "Hurry, go faster!"

Luke grin said, "Fast is my middle name!" he step on the pedal as the drove in full speed out of Toontown and back to the real world. Jason and Diego followed their tail. Jason needed to make sure the van would make it safe. It did and he drove home to waiting to take a long nap and dream about those's glossy brown eyes.

* * *

Maleficent stood watching in a green glowing portal. She wave it off. "They'll be back." she stroke her pet softly. Diablo nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like this I think this made me happy I felt like I was in the room. Zeus and Hera still to argues and wasn't Thanatos adorable! Review if you want! Stay toon! XD


	24. ToonTown and The Real World!

Author's note: Disney is own by disney. Warner brother own bug bunny. I OWN MY REALIES!

* * *

The gang got in time for the party, they drove in Envy's cousin's drive-in. Parking in front of the big party in his big back yard. Envy saw so many colorful balloons, ribbons, tables, food, her family members, lights and big loud music pounding through the stereo. A big wooden floor in the yard with a bright yellow shade and white fences which balloons are tied came out of the car shouting, "PARTY TIME!"

Everyone in the party cheer out loud, Envy's cousin grin at them in approval. Envy and her friends got out of the van stretching. They rush to the dance started to have fun with everyone.

Envy fix her dress before going inside the house putting her things in. She observe the house it's HUGE looking like a mansion like the other houses that they pass down.

"Boo!" a female shouted in the back of Envy.

Envy jump with a scream, when she quickly turn around and saw her two twin cousins in a red and green costume, "OMG! Jayla!" Envy felt her heart pound hard from the scared, Jayla wore a green and black zebra print jacket with green and black leopard print tight skinny jeans. Green and Black zebra print Nike's, looks custom made. On Jayla face was green sparkly eye-shadow with black eyeliner which looks good on her pale skin and dark green lipstick showing off her big plump lips, with an black lighting bolt starting her eye to the left cheek. As Envy stare at her; left side bangs with strike green and black on the tip of them.

"I scare ya didn't I?" Jayla wiggle her eyebrows.

Envy hug her said, "You sure did!"

Jayla pull away, "What you think?" she twirl around, Envy was a little bit lost from the costume.

"Um. green?"

"No!" Jayla gasp in shock, "I'm Panic!" she put on her hood and it showing two green horns with a backwards Z formation on each end.

"Ohhh," Envy smiled, "I like it. So, I guess you sis is Pain?"

"Yep."

"Whats all the fussing about?" the pink twin came out from being jumping Jayla. She wore exactly the same thing except it was pink and black. Her bangs go to the right and the black thunder bolt goes on the right of the cheek.

"Kayla!" Envy ran up to hug her, "It been so long to see you."

Kayla smiled, "Well, only two years since we see you and you know Seth and her art stuff."

"Yeah, how is she?"

"Good," both of them said, they attend to do that since being look like twin they love tricking people, "Besides we told her you are alright and she said she miss you with hugs and kisses."

"Awe."

"Yup!"

"Tell her I said the same thing."

"So? What are you gals doing out of the party?" a male voice creep up Kayla, she scream with horror. Envy and Jayla laugh at her with the facial expression she made.

"Not so fun now! Is it?" Jayla laughs at her sisters glare.

"Erin!" Envy hug her cousin as he hug her back. She pull away to look at Erin. His costume is amusing with the white sailor shirt or blouse he's dressing up as Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid. One thing Erin have blue crystal eyes with crow black short hair looking like Prince Eric himself.

"Nice to see you too, cuz!" Erin smiled at his cousin.

"How's everything?"

"Good. Good," Erin said, "Mom is just making space for you guys to sleep over the break."

"Oh, thanks again Erin," Envy said, "I really appreciate you let my friends come."

Erin look over at the dance floor seeing Envy's friends having fun, "Don't mention it."

"Sweetie, are you going to introduce me to your cousin," a sweet sugary voice came up in Erin's ear, he scream jumping on Jayla's side.

Jayla almost fall to the floor while Envy and Kayla laugh at their faces, "Hahahaha, where scaring each other a lot today?" Kayla rub off a tear off her left cheek. Erin's girlfriend giggles at her boyfriend's screaming.

Erin breathe very hard, "Don't (breathe)... Do... that...you...know..." finding difficult to breathe, "I...don't like that!"

"Sorry," she giggled while pouting at her almost dead boyfriend, "I just wanna be introduce to your cousin."

Erin smiled, he hold her hand said, "Envy, this is Rose, my girlfriend. Rose this is Envy, my cousin."

"Hello." Rose voice was so sweet.

"Hi." Envy smiled at the view of Erin's girlfriend; blond hair looking so yellow that is almost white silver; very long hair up to her hips with straight bangs, cheeks are so cheeky with a little pink blush, blue ocean eyes which made Envy stare at awe but she notice they change into a grey color in the light, pale white skin with pale lips, a white long nightie dress. Very thin legs and not curvy at all but a slim willow figure it looks nice on her, small breast couldn't tell from the large gown she's wearing.

"Yo!" a teenager male came with large headphones on his head wearing baggy white and red shirt and blue jeans, wearing black Nike's and a navy blue jeans. Erin look over and smiled at the man, "Yo! D.J. came over here and meet my cousin, Envy."

D.J. walk up to them and smile at the cute lime dye girl, "Hello, Envy. I'm D.J. the Dj!"

"Hello, D.J." Envy bow. D.J. kiss her hand in a polite manner which made Envy blush in a soft pink color. Erin crosses his arm at his best friend flirting with his innocent cousin. He vowed that nothing would happen to her. The twins crosses their arms at the D.j. they never like it when their cousins is dating with any jerks. They kept a promise if anything were to happen they vowed to hurt the loser who did that to them.

"Oh your so kind," Envy giggles, D.J. grinned at the cutie.

"So?" Erin asked in a firmly matter, "What you need from me?"

"Oh!' D.J. remember, "I need to know if you still want me to use the disc I made?"

Erin and D.J. walk together up at the stand where usually work with the giant stereos.

"Darh-ling!" a woman's voice sounding so desperate, Rose turn her head smiling at the woman with a spotted fur coat with black dress and red high heels.

"Fifi!" Rose smiled, "You look amazing as Cruella."

"Don't I always?" Fifi fake smoke her long tube, "Besides, I live for fur."

"Don't tell me she's doing that "Oh, Darh-ling" thing again," a girl dress up ad Dr. Facilier's outfit, Envy could tell she's black by the skin tone and her hair dye into a white color.

"Roxie, stay in charcter," Rose put her hands on her hips, "Besides, it's all about having fun."

"Yeah," Fifi said.

"Oh, this is Envy, Erin' cousin." Rose said.

"Hi, I'm Fifi."

"I'm Roxie."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Envy smiled, looks like this is gonna be a wonderful party. Envy look over at her uncles taking all her and her friends' stuff in the house.

* * *

"Everyone!" a male voice called out, "Guess what I heard on the NEWS!"

Everyone stop the partying hearing waiting for the young man replied, "ToonTown is open! Toons are coming out of there!"

Everyone gasp in shock of ToonTowns existences, they run to the TV. The lady in the news started to talk, "ToonTown have been open. Some of the Toons are walking out of these areas," everyone stare at the TV looking at the main entrance of ToonTown, many toons run out of their world having fun, "Well, this is new, what you think John?"

The male news report stand between the toons, "Well, they said they want freedom and lately Disney, Warner's Brothers, and a few other animation companies refused them to get out from their word. And it's heard that us 'realies' are not giving them right to do whatever they want. They said a couple of realies drove in here helping the House of Mouse. The Animation Companies stated, 'We are just trying to protect out toons. DIP is a regular use of life and if any of them touch it they will die," The companies are debating on the situation and trying to find the realies who open the entrance," the man fall back from the toons sillness one of them grab a mic.

"Please, we are just trying to be free," Roger Rabbit said, "We always make you guys happy and it's not fair for you guys to treat us this way."

"Here you have it fokes," the news woman said, "Our animation companies just inform that the wall will be broken down tomorrow so that our toons will have the right to come to our world."

Jayla turn off the tv said, "Whoa!"

"ToonTown is real!"

"OMG!"

"I can't believe it."

"It was right there Roger Rabbit just talk to us!"

"OMG, now we can go and see our favorite toons!"

"I never thought I would see the day ToonTown was open again," Envy's uncle Jose replied as everyone look at the elders.

"What you mean father?" Erin asked.

"When you guys were little," Jose explain, "Toontown was already closed it's been closed for about 30 years. I know it's been close around the 80s"

"Aye, Jose," Erin's mother explain, "Toontown exist but the thing was the violence and the chaos. They never stop themselves."

"We went in Toontown and it was fine," Luke shrugs, everyone mouth drop.

"Your the one who open it?!" Erin yelled!

"No, we saw a tunnel and believe Erin," Envy explain, "It was open and we didn't know where to go. Besides it wasn't the main entrance. The main entrance is in Hollywood."

"So, someone must have open it and waited for a realie to walk in," Uncle Jose rub his chin said, "Well, it's too late now. Toontown is opening tomorrow and I bet Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny are gonna cut the yellow ribbon."

"Tio," Envy spoke softly, "Will everyone be happy.."

"I don't know," Uncle Jose said, "Toons are chaotic and we die easily unlike them."

"Oh."

"Now Envy," Uncle Jose spoke, "don't worry everything will go find just have fun ok?"

"Ok."

"Good, lets get this party started!"

D.J. turn up the music and everyone started to dance. Envy wasn't in the mood she worries for the toons.

* * *

In the Animation Meetings...sitting at a long table talking.

"So," the CEO's men talk, "What you think we do?"

"we already announce, we gonna open up the place!" one of the Waner's Brothers Ceo man said, "Besides it won't be a big problem."

"It's not about the toons," one of the Walt Disney Ceo men said, "It's about what happen long ago between toons and humans. Eloping."

"Jessica Rabbit did that once," one of the men said, "Like we care."

"No, I mean a toon turning into a human," one of the men argue everyone man stood quiet, "look its a long story but we have to make sure the toon doesn't find out his kid is in our world or even exist. It that were to happen it will be at lost."

"why?"

"because the toon is a god! That's why!" one of the men yelled. They all swallowed hard.

"But-but they are toons not gods."

"Dude," one man said smoking a cigar, "Toons or not they know more magick then we do. Their are gods and goddesses in their world. Since they are gods they can do whatever they want over here."

"But-" one man cut him off, "It happens!"

"So, what we do?"

"We do nothing," one of the men explain, "We do nothing and wait. Hope everything goes well." as he got up to look at his studio above from his window.

* * *

Author Note: Hope you like it... think of toons as real people they have magical powers ohhh.


	25. House of Mouse is Back!

Author's Note: Torta is a snadwich just use a different type of bread you can look it up... hope you like it.

* * *

At House of Mouse, every toon were chanting Mickey's name out loud. Waiting for the grand opening. A few of the toons started talking about the real world was going to open up the entrance of ToonTown. Most of them like Roger Rabbit were excited it's been awhile for them to see the realies. The villains walk in sitting all in a group like always in the darkest corner. They waited for the show to start like always they always watch the chaos in the club.

"Hurry, Honey!" The villains turn their heads toward the sweet voice. Wendy came rushes in holding hands with Scarlet in her right. Captain Hook came rushing in holding their baby boy, Jack S. Hook, he pull in the chair for Wendy. She sat down smiling at her be loving son. Captain Hook whisper something in her ear, she nodded at the response. Wendy made 8 year old Scarlet sit on the left side of the table. Captain Hook handed her their baby, once she carry him in a loving motherly fashion. The captain kiss her on the cheek and walk over to the villains table.

"Well, it isn't love-boy," Hades shouted proudly while crossing his arms, giving his famous grin, Captain Hook sat next on the outside of the booth table, "So, Hooky is she wonderful?"

"Indeed she is." Hook said looking at his watch, "She is everything I want in life."

Hades saw Peter Pan few over at Wendy's table, Scarlet toss a salt shaker at Peter's head. He fall down on to the floor. Tinkerbell started to pull Scarlet's hair. Scarlet smack Tinkerbell out of the way. Peter Pan got up angry at Scarlet. Scarlet give him a glare she got the same look from her father. Scarlet stand up looking tough in front of Peter Pan even tho he was 4 inches talker than her. They started fighting yelling at each other. Wendy roll over her eyes.

Hades grin at the view which cause Hook to turn over his head. He look at his daughter pulling at Peter's hair; amazing got on top of him while Tinkerbell tried to pull the girl off of her best friend. Captain Hook grin at the view, his daughter his following her father's footsteps. Wendy look over at her husband across a few tables she give him a look you-better-do-something-about-this look. Their son started to cry outloud, whining for food. Wendy sigh packing her boy on the back. Trying to cheer him up. Peter Pan was able to fly up in the air but Scarlet grab his left leg pulling him down.

"So, life is treating ya right," Hades light up his cigar with his thumb, Hook turn over and nodded, "Your daughter tryin' to get revenge?"

"Indeed," Hook said laying back of his chair, drinking a glass of water, "you see she wanted to get him back because Peter think it was funny to throw mud at her. While wearing her favorite dress her mother work on for a month for her birthday! The boy ruined it all for her! So, I told her to get him back. So, one day she was able to grab Tinkerbell and use her to get Pan by trapping him. Then, once Pan came over Scarlet launch a cannon at him, which hit him by the leg. For awhile he couldn't walk or fly, Tinkerbell was able to get out and try to heal Peter. From then on they became enemies."

"Ah," Hades puff out a ring shape smoke, "I see your wife is getting annoyed."

Catain Hook glance at his wife's side of the table. Wendy told them to stop it but they didn't listen. Wendy try to calm down Jack by playing with him. Later on Jack look at the whole new world. It was so odd to him. Tinkerbell pull on Scarlet's pink ruffle dress to make her stop. Peter pan was pin down by Scarlet's superior reflexes and speed.

Wendy finally snap, "James Hook, you better get your behind here, right now and help me stop them from fighting!" The toons in that area saw the reaction of the beautiful Hook's wife reaction. The villains stare at Hook with an arch eyebow. Hook glare at them and went over to his wife. The villains snickered at the pirate's response.

Maleficent stare at the Captain with a wide eye, "That fool had gone soft," she thought to himself. She stare at the family for awhile. Hook help his wife with their daughter pulling her to stop. Peter Pan stick his tongue at Scarlet. Which made her rage in fury, she throw her red maroon boot at Peter Pan. Which hit him in the face, Tinkerbell face turn red she quickly pull Scarlet's hair. Peter Pan rub his face it hurts, he notice he tasted blood, he touch the area of the blood that came out of his nose. Peter Pan found the maroon boot on the floor throwing at Scarlet. Hook got in the way it struck him on the noggin. He fell on the floor, which cause him to get up with rage in his eyes. Scarlet and Hook started tossing random objects at Peter Pan. Peter Pan couldn't win this time he flew out of their area and went to the other side.

Hook and Scarlet give at big grin at each other. Hook pat Scarlet's head as she giggles. Wendy sigh with relief, she hates it when they fight with Peter Pan. Good thing is over for now...

Maleficent saw them from a far, "Maybe he have not gone soft, after all," Maleficent thought and stare at the relationship of the daughter and Hook, "He's teaching her the way of being a villain." Her eyes glance at Wendy, she smiled at her but return to her crying son. Maleficent bow her head in return, "It's just the way a family works." she thought one last time. She never could have a relationship with her daughter. Her prided as being a villain was far to high to be a loving showing mother.

Hades few the captain's family. He grin, glancing over at the empty seat. He hope for Persephone to return from her mother's little visit. Then, a glowing orbs appear and his wife was there staring him loving in his eyes.

"So, you asked?" Hades raised an eyebrow waiting for his wife answer, she put show her hands.

"Free for now." Persephone sigh in relief of her free time from the kids.

"You know, Seph," Hades puff out another smoke of air as Persephone light her cigaret with her lighter, "I been thinking since ToonTown and the Real World is gonna open up the entrance you want Envy to be the babysitter?"

Persephone thought about it for a little bit. It would make it way easier in the Underworld and she wouldn't have to go all the way at her mother's house, "You know that's a great idea besides," she lean over and whisper the rest, "you have to train her with her magical powers."

"Sephykins," Hades roll over his eyes, "I think she knows what she's doing? Besides, when it's the busiest time at the underworld when can ask her to help 'us out'."

"Mmmm," Persephone thought for a moment, "That would be easy and simple without explanations."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have to deal with the brats," Hades crosses his arms at the idea, "besides, if she says no, she own us. So, she have to do it wither she likes it or not!"

"Who likes it or not?" The god couple look at the tall vizier raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Iago on the right shoulder on him.

"None of your beeswax," Hades hate it when Jafar listening to all his conversations, "Something you wouldn't know."

"Oh?" Jafar sat next to them said, "I see."

"Jaffy just," Jafar cut him off, "I told you not to call me that?!"

Hades roll his eyes, "Gee, don't lose your toga!"

Jafar scowled at the god ignoring his comment, "So, who's like it or not?"

"I told ya! None of your beeswax!" Hades hair turn red his body started to glow red and cover in fires.

Then, everything have stop when Mic the Microphone started to came down the ceiling speaking, "Mic is back! The House of Mouse is back with new improvements. Welcoming you toons back to the club. Now hear is your host, the toonynest, the funnest, the the only famous mouse in town, MICKEYY MOUSE!"

Every toon in the clud started to cheer, scream, yell out a big shout as Mickey Mouse got on the stage wearing his same host outfit.

"Gee, Gosh," Mickey stare at the full house, "I didn't think I'll be miss this much! Ha-ha, everything changes when you have kids; like me and Donald. I have two kids Mike and Molly and Donald have one daughter Darcy. Oh boy, I hope like the show it's been awhile since when last time have a house this full! Now here is Huey, Dewy, and Louie's hit new song, the Smashing Pumpkins!" The crowd cheer as the band play a music.

* * *

Mickey Mouse run down to the back of the room said with joy, "Oh boy, Minnie I can't believe we have a full house."

"You better believe it," Minnie giggles as her twins play with Pluto, "Now, Mickey tomorrow you and Bugs Bunny are going to cut the ribbon of the entrance so remember don't stay up to late."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Mickey smiled giving Minnie a kiss on the cheek, "I'm happy I got you!"

"Oh, Mickey." Minnie blushed and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Mickey!" Clarabell yelled, "This important!"

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"I got no gossip to tell!" Clarabell said, "How I'm going to do my show if I got no more gossip."

"You can make one up."

"Mickey," Minne warned him, "That wouldn't be right. Clarabell try to think of something okay."

"Alright!" Clarabell left out the back of the room.

"Mickey your on!" Minnie said, he went rushing over to the stage.

"Alright, here's a cartoon starting Donald," Mickey said showing the clip.

Horesous put on the disc little did he know it wasn't the cartoon disc. It was the realies' home made videos. The screen static for a while but then show the realies talking.

_"Huh?" everyone even Mickey look at the cartoon confused. Mickey rush up to the video room, while the video was playing._

_The video plays._

_"OMG!" Samiha scream, "It's a dead rat!" The group of teenagers walk on the sidewalk looking at the run over rat. _

_"Well, don't look at it!" Alex hissed in annoyed walking with his usually tigh skinny jeans showing his boxers; wearing a white t-shirt, having headphones on carrying a backpack._

_Someone laughing at the back amusing the person was holding the camera, "hahaha, Oh my god, its so hot today!" The camera shook a little. _

_"Sarah, your gonna break it," Samiha said putting her hands on her hips._

_"No, I'm not," Sarah shouted, "Keep looking at the rat!"_

_"No!"_

_"Then, let's go walk to Jack in the Box! For adventure!"_

_They walk up at the end of the block and cross the street. They enter the fast food place seeing everyone their._

_"Yello!" Sarah yelled in joy._

_Bruce and Luke blow a kiss, wiggling their eyebrows. Envy rolled her eyes, "Stop that."_

_"You want some!"_

_The clip ended then it was a large classroom, everyone was clapping amusing Sarah was holding the camera, in front of the room. The teachers voice called, "Now its Bruce and Minx turn."_

_Bruce and Minx walk up the front of the class. Bruce said, "Wait I wanna start off good."_

_Bruce wore the same Zeus' costume. Minx hand the teacher their report and waited. Bruce turn his whole body to the the white board showing his back. Minx look at the teacher waiting for a replied as she stand on the corner of the edge holding flashcards._

_"Ok, start."_

_Bruce turn around making a pose, one hand on the hips the other on his head, smiling. Everyone started to laugh at the girly pose he made. Minx started talking, "Zeus is know as the God of all Gods. He grow up on Olympus with his brothers Poseidon and Hades," Bruce started walking around the classroom like a model Minx continued, "He is the son of Cronos and Rhea. He married Hera, Goddess of Marriage. Even tho, he's married he continues to sleep with many women..." Bruce made a face which cause the class to laugh._

_"Bruce, tell me what Zeus did to make Hera a jealous wife?" the teacher asked as she check the paper._

_Bruce pause for a moment said, "Easy, he cheat on her..."_

_"Good. Minx continued."_

_"Zeus, had many sons and daughter but the famous one are known are Hercules, Ares, Athena, Hermes..."_

_"Man that dude been sleeping with a lot of woman," Luke lean back wearing his Hades outfit._

_Minx pause when the teacher talk, "It's because he's a god and thinks he can do whatever he wants."_

_"That's not right," one girl said in a exotic accent, "If he was to do that to me! He better give me some child services for my kids."_

_Luke burst out laughing, "Make him pay for all those kids!"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"Minx and Bruce I give you an A for the report." The teacher spoke, "Now Luke and Alex."_

_"Oh, yeah my turn!" Luke jump out the seat sliding his feet like a kid, everyone laughs. Alex got up handing the report to the teacher and he stand in the same spot where Minx was. Luke made a pose; his finger on the lip while pouting in a girly look._

_"Dude, you look like a rape victim!" one classmate laughs._

_Luke grin said, "I'm too hot!"_

_"Start." the teacher said._

_Alex took a deep breath and began, "Hades is know for being the Lord of the Underworld. He is the son of Cronos and Rhea. He is married to Persephone, Goddess of Life. In the myth Rape of Persephone, Hades kidnap the goddess taking her into the underworld..." Luke blow a kiss at Envy who rolled her eyes._

_The clip skip and move to Bruce chasing Ruth and Envy while wearing the Zeus. Sarah followed them from the other side of the street._

_"The wrath of Zeus! Run!" she laughs as Ruth and Envy run to the end of the block. Bruce slow down tripping and speed up grabbing them by the hair._

_"You dead!" Sarah laughs, walking to the other street out seeing her friends out breath, "If this was real you be raped!"_

_Envy was out of air, "I think I would kill myself if he touch me!"_

_"Agreed," Ruth breath hard. Bruce stretch back breathing hard taking off his white beard and wig._

_"God, I'm tired!"_

_The clip move from a dark room, Luke wearing the same Hades costume eatting a torta and chips drinking soda as he watch the view of his to friends wrestling._

_Ruth was wearing a Maleficent's outfit pinning down Envy as the both struggle. Envy try to get out of the bed but Ruth would pull her in._

_"Help me!" Envy stick her hand out for Luke._

_Luke took a bite of his sandwich mumble, "I'm on my break!"_

_Envy blow her hair out of the way, Ruth sat on Envy waving her hands across her face, "It's so hot!"_

_"Let me go!"_

_"Never!"_

_"This is like porn," Luke swallowed, "A green bitch trying to have sex with a girl!"_

_"Ew," Ruth said as her robe spread across Envy's pin down body, "Your sick."_

_"Just sayin," Luke take another bite._

_"Yo," Alex walk in looking confused, "What the fuck?! Is going on?"_

_"Maleficent is trying to rape this girl, " Luke went on, "I knew she like girls..."_

_"Okay?"_

_Sarah laughs out loud holding the camera, "Ruth and Envy are wrestling."_

_"Oh, I'll save you!" Bambi wearing an Aurora outfit, jumping on Ruths bed and attack her Ruth making Envy slide out of the bed. Sarah laughs._

* * *

Maleficent glared at the video. Her?! Like women!?

* * *

_The video plays Ruth and Bambi wrestled on the bed. Luke eat his food as Envy took his sandwich and took a bite of it._

_"What the fuck?" Luke whined, Envy glared at him._

_"You didn't save me!"_

_"Awe you were alright!"_

_"What?!" Envy swallowed the snadwich she took, "Your a meany!"_

_"Awe, shucks I know you love me!" Luke hug her. Envy took another bite of his torta. Bambi fall out of the bed said, "It's hot!"_

_"Yeah I win!" Ruth did her victory dance._

_"Okay?" Alex was still at lost. _

_Ruth got out of the bed with the robe wrinkled and messy, "It's so hot! How can this bitch wear this?!" Ruth started to take off the robe in rage._

_"Calm down!" Envy help her out of the robes._

_"It's never ending," Ruth yelled in heat, "How does this women deal with this outfit! I feel like I'm gonna die! Just by wearing this outfit!"_

_"Maybe it's because she wears it during the winter!" Luke crosses his arms holding the torta._

_Envy take off the robes one by one, "Look at this! I rather go naked!" Ruth ripped the outfit in rage and slowly showed her bra and underware, somehow she lost her footing and fell in her closet. Her friends laugh at her while Envy stare at the ripped robes laughing._

_"What the fuck just happened?" Luke eat his chips._

_"The wonders of Maleficent's magical robes," Sarah laughs. Envy went inside the closet helping Ruth out of it. Ruth put on a shirt and her panty show as she tried to hide from the camera._

_"You don't wear bloomers?" Luke asked while laughing._

_"Fuck you," Ruth glare as she put on shorts, "I am Mistress of all Evil so shut up!"_

_Luke laughs, "I'm sorry Mistress but you may have show your weakness on robes!"_

_Ruth glare as she almost fall over her bed. Luke mock her, "I'm Maleficent I'm so evil that I turn into a dragon and die by a stupid sword but I'm still Mistress of all Evil because I almost got the prince..."_

_Envy laughs, "OMG, image..."_

_Ruth mock Luke, "Ohhh, I'm Hades. I live in the underworld but my bitch ass brother have sex with all the bitches. Oh, I want Hercules to die but I can't because I'm a idiot for listening to The Fates!"_

_Bambi giggles, "You swear!"_

_"You know my favorite villain is Jafar because he did something and he was close to being one." Alex said._

_"Aren't all the villains like that tho," Ruth tied her hair into a ponytail said, "Hades was close too so was Maleficent but they were stupid for letting the minions do the work. Fucking ass lazy basters."_

_"But that was villains do," Envy explain trying to stitch up the ripped robes, "Thats how they do it."_

_"Stupid way," Luke roll his eyes._

_"If I was Maleficent I would be so smart to just kill Aurora right there." Ruth said brushing her hair._

_"You know, not everyone is smart as you." Luke said eyeballing at Envy. She gave up stitching the robes._

_"Funny part Aurora slept through the whole scene she didn't do nothing but sing," Bambi said._

_"Oh, I love Mulan she did something!" Envy said in joy, "I'm more into the villains, Maleficent, Hades, and Jafar are my main favorite!"_

_"I like Maleficent just because she was stupid." Ruth took a chip from Luke who glare at her._

_"Me?" Luke said, "Hades, he's funny."_

_"Jafar." Alex said, listening to his music._

_"Mmm, I think my is Madame Mim," Bambi said, "or Cruella."_

_"Maleficent is cool but she just ruin it in the end," Ruth sighed in disappointment, "'I'll show you all the powers of hell'! and turns to a dragon and die! WTF, man!?"_

_"Hey, she's a witch/fairy you'll be amazed how much time you need to use all your powers." Envy defended her favorite villain._

_"Meh."_

_"I'm hungry," Bambi said, "Let's go Tom's Burgers!"_

_They nodded leaving the room. Sarah turn off the camera._

* * *

The show ended many heros' mouth drop at Ruth's comment on Maleficent. MAleficent glare at the screen many villain whistled as she shouted, "That fool think I'm STUPID! I'LL SHOW HER!"

* * *

Author's Note: Ohhh, Ruth have done it now! Stay toon!


	26. I came here to see a show!

Author's Note: I do not Disney or Persephone's thats own by D Minx. Disney own Disney. I own my scarlet and Jack S. Hook and the realies... enjoy ;D

* * *

"Alright. Alright, guys I'll put the homemade videos we made," Jose smiled a looking through the black bag full of videos. Everyone sat in the circle. Luke put his arm around Envy, she raised an eyebrow at him. Luke give his famous charming smile at her, "Look Envy I know you get weirded out by this but I swear by god that I won't hurt you."

"Luke we talk about this," Envy smiled at Luke's warm arm but she know what she must do, "I like you like a brother and you even said that you could never like long relationship.."

"I know," Luke sighed in rejection, "Envy I just want you to be safe and I just thought maybe that if you be with me nothing would happen to you but,"-

"But?"

"I'll end up hurting you like all the girls I did," Luke sighed looking at Envy's beautiful eyes, "I like you but I know I will break your heart... Envy please what can I do with this feeling?"

"I don't know," Envy stare in Luke's eyes he really does like her, she never like anyone always afraid, "you can deal with it or find someone else..."

"Envy," Luke spoke softly, Erin shot a death glare at Luke's arm around Envy's, "I want you to know I always like you but I know this and I-" Envy give him a peck on the lips and pull away quickly.

Leaving Luke dumbfounded, Erin mouth drop at the scene he been staring at while everyone look at the TV, "Envy, you just k-k-k-kiss me!"

"I know," she said she given up her first kiss for someone special and give it to Luke maybe he'll realized Envy is not easy and she prefer to stay alone, "I hope you know how much courage to do that."

Luke smiled at Envy sure he didn't get the girl but that kiss was worth it, "Envy, I promise that I will never"- she cut him off, "Luke, I want you to be my friend a brother that's alway I ask for but please I want no one protecting me for everything."

"Hm, being a big girl," Luke smile he hug Envy said, "Envy, your an awesome friend and I don't want nothing bad happening to you." Envy nodded while she pull away and she lay on his shoulder.

Erin, Jayla, Kayla glare at Luke with daggers Adam walk them noticing their glares, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, we have a playa hitting on our Envy," Jayla scowled, Adam turn his head at Luke and Envy a twinge of jealous sprang through his body, he scowled at Luke.

"Luke have this crush on Envy for awhile but now its just the worst," Kayla said in disgusts.

"Maybe they are just talking," Adam said

Erin mouth was about to open until Jose cut their conversation, "I got it! Here is this clip where Samiha cried over a dead rat!"

"OMG! You kept that!" Samiha yelled in embarrassment at Sarah who stick her tongue at her.

Jose put it in the DVD player, they look closey and it was Donald Duck getting made at the bomb and started to get away from it.

"OH, Shit!" Jose put in the DVDs in the player it was all cartoons, "Um, I think I took Mickey's cartoon then ours by accident."

Luke roll his head and whine, "We have to go back again!"

Erin, Rose, Jayla, Kayla, Fifi, and Roxie grin widely, "Can we go with you guys?"

They look at the group and they all grin. Ruth smirk, "Yeah maybe we can go in and out without no one noticing they think we might have stole it."

"Mickey wouldn't think that," Bambi said, "But let's make sure."

Erin put on his jacket as the whole group started to get up to go in the vans, "Mom, I'm going with them for awhile ok."

"Okay but be careful in ToonTown," his mom said, "That place is chaotic!"

"I know," Erin kiss his mom on the cheek, "Bye."

They left with full speed, Jose hold the black bag. While Ruth decides to wear black on black on black outfit looking like a spy. Envy bring her wand just in case.

* * *

At the House of Mouse... Mickey and Horace started to look for the cartoons around the video room. "Mickey what's going on?" Minnie said in the mirco-chip in his ear.

"I think the realies took our cartoons!" Mickey said,"Ask the band to play another song."

"Alright, Mickey." Minnie answered making a static sound at the end.

Down the dinner room all the crowd started to talk. At the villain's side they saw Maleficent rage. Smoke started to form around Maleficent's body she was furious at the realie. How dare they? Her eyes start to glow bright green yellow.

"Mal, chill.." Hades said eatting his worms dip in salsa. Mal shot a death glare and roar in anger, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU FOOL THEY MADE FUN OF YOU, TOO!"

"True," Hades had his arm around Persephone's neck, "but they we're right!"

Maleficent scowl at the god she zap him with her staff leaving Hades with soot on him and his fire out, "Your a disgrace to the forces of evil!"

Hades cough at her response said, "Mal, babe."- she yelled at him, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Whatever."

"Maleficent," Jafar said in a calming tone, "don't do this now!"

Then, they heard a screeching sound out of the drive-way everyone stop and listen. Max came running in stuttering, "I-I-It's a-a-a-a-duh-duh-cher... Chernabog!"

A large dark smoke came in with screaming agony souls around it. It landed on a lager table and form into a dark figure know as Chernabog. He crosses his arms waiting for the cartoons to start. He slam he slam his fist on the table and echo through the whole room. All the villains know this god doesn't like it when he doesn't get what he wants. His evil power were greater than Hades and his brother's put together. Chernabog look around scowling at all the mortals, "Where's Mickey?" he said in his deep voice of serious tone.

Mickey rush to Chernabog's table, "I'm-I'm here!" Mickey was nervous this god can kill him with just looking at him. Chernabog lean over said, "Why isn't their no cartoon?"

"Um-um," Mickey couldn't put it in words, Chernabog scowled at the mouse, "The realies might have took it by accident."

"Realies?" he asked, as one agnoy soul whispers in his ear, "I see, you have an hour to put something on or else that can make me laugh."

"Or else what?" Mickey saw Chernabog growled.

"OR ELSR I"LL DESTROY EVERYONE IN HERE!" he roared in anger, everyone gasp in horror. Chernabog didn't care about the villains he's a god who can do whatever he please.

Mickey face turn paled, he saw Chernabog puff out a dark boney hourglass on the table and it started to come down. Chernabog crosses his arms, "This House is under lock down until a video can make me laugh!" He wave his arms and every single door where closed tightly by dead souls and creepy looking bones.

Mickey gulp he quickly went in the back, "We must show a cartoon Minnie!"

"Ohh, we need to play one of the realies he didn't say what to play?!" Minnie said.

"Alright," Mickey rush to the stage said, "Here is a show the realies doing something."

Chernabog crosses his arms as the screen static then turn a clip of Envy making a face.

_"Oh, yeah!" Sarah laughs, "You really turning on a butches of dudes."_

_"Ew," she scowled in disgust, "Hi, everyone it's 2010! WHooa!"_

_"Oh yeah," Sarah said, "Show your A plus drawing picture!"_

_Sarah zoom out, Envy went looking for her picture in the classroom, "I think I have it!"_

_Envy pull it out, showing an artistic picture of a woman crying holding a baby, "It's about the struggle between a woman lost for a child."_

_Sarah zoom in slowly at the picture, "So, sad." she then zoom out, looking over at Envy._

_"You know your eyes are really shiny!"_

_"Oh?" Envy look at her confused, "Really?"_

_"Yeah...'_

* * *

The clip move to another scene a dark one. In the cemetery Sarah made a worried sound, "If I die I just want all my family to know I love them and I use Bellini's towel Once upon of time..."

_She put on the night vision cam on, from a far Envy is skipping at joy in the cemetery. While all her friends walk slowly looking at the graves._

_"Why are you skipping like this is the amusement park!" Luke cried, looking around, "God, this place gives me the creeps."_

_"I don't know," Envy giggles in joy, "My mom use to fix up dead people and once or twice I watch how she did it but that wouldn't explain such joy running through me, would it?"_

_"N-no." Sarah voice shook at the dark while they kept walking._

_"Remind me again why we have to do this?" Alex voice shook from hearing sounds._

_"Because I need to look at how grave's tombs are design," Envy took a picture on the tomb and another and another._

_"God, your weird," Ruth said hugging Bruce's arm, "I hate things that are flat out dead or are laying on it!"_

_"I love it," Envy said proudly, "I always have and will."_

_"Why?" They asked as they walk a few steps until she stop._

_"I don't know but I just do."_

_"Okay, your afraid of any men in the world but you not afraid of the cemetery or any other demonic shit!" Luke pointed out, "Can someone tell me what's wrong with this picture?"_

_"I got nothing to say I love anything involved with death, souls, old dead bodies, ect.." she explain as she took another picture, "I am a weird child, Huh?"_

_Bruce made a snort sound, "Hells, your the devil's child!" _

_Envy started to giggles in joy as she kept skipping to the deep dark._

_"Wait up!" Bambi shouted as she holds her Diego's arm tight in her arms, they run._

_Envy started to sing in a scary tune, "Nanni, Nanni, Nanni, Nanni..."_

_"Stop that!" Ruth cried, "It's bad enough we have to deal with this now your scaring us?!"_

_"I'm sorry but I just love the dark and the souls," she whisper the last word._

_"That's it we are leaving-," Ruth demanded, then the ground started to shake. Everyone screaming falling down to the floor. The camera lost Sarah grip and landed on the ground._

* * *

Chernabog, Jafar, Maleficent, and Hades stare seriously at the screen.

* * *

_"Oh my god an earthquake!" Sarah cried in horror._

_"No, it's not an earthquake it's los muretos!" Alex scream, "Envy, what you do?"_

_An evil laughter echo's at the area. The camera shook a little looking at the ground._

_All the toons lean forward on their tables waiting what will happen._

_"The dead it's angry!" Maria cried, "Envy where are you?"_

_"It's too dark I can't see," Luke scream, "Envy!"_

_The camera started to pick up, "I got the camera guys," Sarah said turning on the lights. Luke, Bruce, Alex turn on their flashlight. Samiha, Bambi, and Ruth hug Bruce tightly who was gasping for arm._

_"Envy!" Sarah called out, "Envy!" They look around afraid._

_Then an evil laughter came out of the cemetery, "Oh, God we upset the dead!" Samiha cried._

_"Mwahahahahahaha," it laughs loud as the floor shook again. They scream in horror, "This place is haunted! AHHHHHHHH!"_

_Ruth started to burst in tears as she hug Bruce, "Not funny Envy!"_

_Sarah breathing heard through the camera, she quickly move it toward the group. Once it landed to the group a large soul look over at Luke touching it shoulder. Sarah scream in horror, "LUKE! AHHHHHH!"_

_Luke felt cold once he turn around his face turn pale screaming, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" The group scream at the dead soul giving a evil dead grin._

* * *

All the toons scream at the video. Chernabog kept looking at the video.

* * *

_"Envy!" they cried and started to run out of the cemetery._

_"Oh god we left her there!?" Luke wipe off the sweat._

_"Left who?" as the group turn to Envy eating her sandwich looking confused._

_"Envy?" Sarah spoke up, "You were here all a long."_

_Envy nodded raising an eyebrow, "You guys told me to meet you guys here. Then, I saw you guys walking away so I started following you guys. Once I got here you guys were gone. I thought you were trying to scare me."_

_"NO!" Luke shouted, "We were in their waiting for you then we heard a woman's evil laughter out the blue. Then, a soul touch me! It touch me!"_

_"No way," Envy eyes turn hopeful eyes, "Cool!"_

_"Cool?" they all shouted._

_"What I do?"_

_"It was not cool!" Ruth cried in pure tears coming down her cheek, "There was a demonic thing out there!"_

_"I'm sorry," Envy said, "I thought it would be cool to see one."_

_"It was not it was smiling evilly like it own us," Sarah cried!_

_Envy took a bite of her sandwich said, "Oh, interesting."_

_"What you do?" Ruth ask coldly. _

_Envy look at her confused, "What you mean?"_

_"Did you call for the devil himself out of the grave?!" Ruth ask._

_"No!"_

_"Then why it happen to us."_

_"I don't know Ruth."_

_"Laugh."_

_"What?"_

_"Laugh!"_

_"I told I can't laugh its weird!" Envy said. Ruth taps her foot._

_"Because you were laughing in there."_

_"I did nothing!" Envy scream at Ruths level, "I just came here. You know I could never laugh.."_

_"Ruth stop Envy couldn't have done it." Luke hug Ruth._

_Envy look away said, "I want you guys to leave me here.."_

_"What?!" everyone shouted._

_"Leave me," Envy wipe her tears, "You blame something I didn't do. So, it's clearly my fault leave me alone. I'll do this by myself. I do need you guys."_

_Envy started to walk inside the cemetery. Until Bruce hug her tightly said, "Oh, no your not gonna die in there we are going to take you home."_

_"Let me go!" Envy yelled._

_"No way, Jose," Bruce said, "We are taking you home and Ruth is gonna say she's sorry."_

_Sarah said, "Let's go Envy. I don't want you to go in that creepy place."_

_Envy growled, "No, I want to go in there! Let me go!"_

_Bruce said, "Envy, don't make me do this?"_

_"Do what?"_

_Bruce started to touch her on her breast, Envy cried, "No!"_

_"Then, stop!" Bruce demanded, "We are going home!"_

_The clip ended.. into static then to a festival type_

* * *

All the toons mumble at the clip that happen. Chernabog became serious with the realie called Envy. He rub his chin thinking about that scene. Only a god like him can able to control such power but then again lately witchcraft is shown more than just demons coming out. Hades glance at Chernabog, "Oh, boy this is going to be a long night," he thought a out loud.

Maleficent lips twisted into a smirk at Ruth crying, it help her calm down. She knew this Envy have power even Maleficent can't control. Jafar knew what Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog are thinking Envy's love for cemeteries and souls. Something Jafar must look up later.

The vans park next the House of Mouse. Everyone run in the club but notice it was lock.

"Man, why is this close?" Juan try to open it.

Envy saw the door with a skull around it, "I think the villains take over it."

"All ready?" Ruth put her hands on her hips.

Envy touch the skull lock it glow into a green glow. She touch it again it turn red, "I think I can make a key."

Her friends watch her at awe using her wand and made a skeleton key in thin air. She grab the key and slowly put it in. The skull's eyes glow into a dark black as she turn it burn her arm but she turn it more. The skull glow very bright then disappear in thin air.

"That some freaky as wand Persephone made for you," Luke open the door, "Freaky yet useful."

"Come on we have to give these to Mickey!" Jose run inside. They follow him. Once, they enter the dinner room they saw Chernabog sucking out Mickey's soul as everyone where cover in dark evil smoke. Then, the souls scream at the unwelcome visitors. Luke push Envy out of the way shouting, "Go and stop Chernabog."

Jose notice he had to get inside the room. He, Juan, and DJ started running in the video room. Envy saw the souls sucking all her friend's souls. Envy saw Hades and Persephone watching they give a look we-can't-do-nothing-sorry. She sigh, she run up to Chernabog. One of the demon's tried to creep up at Envy but Envy turn around and the soul scream in horror it disappear in smoke. Envy put her hands on her hips, "I'm not ugly," she thought. She shrug walking up to the darkest god, the ground was in a white dark smoke and many souls didn't touch her.

"Chernabog!" Envy finally reach her main goal and yelled, "Chernabog!"

The god refused to listen which made Envy furious. She hated when someone didn't listen her. She wave her wand up in the air. The wand glow in a mix of black and white glow she zap Chernabog in the eye.

"Ahhh! My eye!" Chernabog wipe it while Mickey fall down the floor his soul went inside breathing the oxygen in the air, "Why you little brat?!"

Envy saw Chernabog struck his arm at her. She jump on the arm, running toward Chernabog. He pull his hand away and notice Envy running up his arm and jump down his table, "Chernabog!"

"You little brat," he growled at the young girl, "I'll teach you to stop me from my work!" He wave his hands the souls and demons obey him. They swirl around her with screams and agony ringing her ear. One of them pull her hair, the other tore her dress, each one mess her around until one of them push her down. She fell on the floor letting her wand flew to the other side of the table. Envy's hair cover her right eye once she was able to see one of the soul hit her in the face. Chernabog laugh at her. Envy roll over, she cough out blood then sat up. Chernabog view the realie on the table coughing her hair covered all her whole face. Then, her whole dye green lime hair started to die out turning into a chocolate brown black shades the lime green drip out of her hair. Envy, lift her head slowly in Chernabog shock the realie girl eyes turn pitch black the whole eye. She give that same evil laughter that heard in the video.

"I'll show power!" she spoke standing up slowly as the soul around her were absorbed in her body. Chernabog growled at the realie, she glare at him and started to spoke latin spells from her mouth. He grin as he saw large branches coming out of the ground curling around his arm pulling him down. Chernabog glow yellow as the branches withered into dust. He smack Envy out of the way. Envy dodge his hand she quickly spin around and all the shadows form out of her body. The shadows attack the souls and demons around Chernabog. He growled at the realie with rage, "No, one is stronger then me!"

Envy quickly run up to Chernabog said, "I will have your soul before you even know it!" She chanted a few latin words then, black waves of glow formed around the god's body. He glow yellow both of their powers combined into a choatic compound.

Mickey quickly run to Hades, "Hades you got to stop this mess!"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't this space will be blow up."

"Not my problem," Hades got up said, "Come on, Sephykins." he open a blue portal to the underworld.

"He's right Hades," the vizier said stopping the lord of the dead.

"What I'ma god we can't die."

"No, look at the powers," Jafar said, Hades stare at the fighting Envy was losing, "If Envy can destroy this world including you from existence... if Chernabog lauch a powerful attack while Envy lauch one the same power they would destroy everything even your children."

Persephone gasp at the powers Envy and Chernabog growled at the realie he decides to take his own matters he form a big ball of evil demons. Hades groaned in annoyance, "Why me?" he thought.

Jafar and Persephone watch from the distance. Hades yelled, "Chernabog, buddy!"

Chernbog stop growling at the lord of the dead, "What do you want?!"

"Come on, Chernabog don't be like that," Hades said, he grab Envy covering her mouth, "if you keep doing this you'll ruin our world!"

Envy eyes glow into a dark black Hades saw the realie girl trying to break free, "Oh?" Chernabog stop what he was doing, he giving respect to Hades and Maleficent since they were the evilest ones, "What have you have in mind then?"

"Wait," Hades shook Envy, "Envy wake up! You need to snap out of it."

Envy's body stop glowing and she close her eyes sleeping, "Gee," Hades said, "I didn't think she was that easy to stop her."

Chernabog stop the souls from getting the toons and realies he crosses his arms, "Hades, you got into my plan for that I'll" Envy woke up looking her normal self out of Hades grip shouting, "No! I wanted you to stop hurting everyone in here. That's why I hit you with this magic wand!"

Hades knew Envy didn't remember anything from the battle. She went to grab the wand said, "I came here with my friends to return the cartoons!"

Chernabog growled at the little realie girl but she look at him confused said, "You may the strongest god out here but it doesn't mean you get to be a jerk controlling everything."

"Whoa Whoa," Hades cover her mouth said, "Chernabog, buddy don't listen to her she is new to this world you know their opening up ToonTown?"

"OH! No one told me anything!" he yelled in rage, "Alright, I'll let this one slide but if she ever talk to me that way I'll make her suffer, got it!"

Envy wanted to pull from Hades grip and tell Chernabog that she doesn't scare her but Hades already replied with a sure. Hades let go of Envy as they both came down the table. Chernabog grin in approval, no one yelled at him like that since- no he doesn't want to remember those memories.

Envy tap her foot at Hades, "Why you do that?"

"Hey!" Hades glow red, "I save you again! Don't get mad you were about to kill us all."

"But, your a god you can't die?"

"Just go over there!" Hades hissed as Envy sat down with a huff. Chernabog wave his hands and everyone who were controlled by souls and demons were asleep and forgot what had happen.

Jose put the cartoon on as Chernabog laugh at the stupid duck trying to get rid of the bomb. As the toons look at the screen laughing at the scene.

Envy saw Jafar, Maleficent looking at her with a facial expression of worried? Samiha jump and hug her from behind, "You save the House of Mouse from the demon god."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"It was Hades..."

"Hey I did nothing don't make me a hero now," Hades said, as Persephone kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry," Envy smiled, "Looks like everything is back to normal err sort of."

Jafar and Hades arch the eyebrow in disapproval. Envy wasn't paying attention to them. She saw Adam in a loving eyes. Persephone lips form into a smiled. Love is in the air.

Horace give Jose the videos and Jose give them theirs. Minnie and Ruth started talking about the club.

"How about this? We help you guys and you can help us?" Ruth asked.

"What you mean?" Minnie asked. Ruth whisper in her ear which cause Minnie to smile happily, "That would be wonderful."

In the dinner room. Scarlet saw Peter Pan she left the table without her mother noticing her. Mickey said, "Oh here's Huey, Dewy, and Louie..." Peter Pan clap at the band until Scarlet jump on him on the back.

"Ahhh!" Peter Pan flew up in the air Scarlet cover his eyes. Peter Pan flew up in the air. Scarlet hit him a couple of times. Peter Pan swirl around and hit the band on the stage. Making Huey, Dewy, and Louie flew up in the air and hit on the floor hard. They felt dizzy until their instruments landed on their heads. Peter Pan landed on the floor next to them Scarlet feeling dizzy from the crazy ride.

"Scarlet!" Wendy shouted in the audience, "How dare you disobey me?!"

"But moooom," Scarlet cried, "Peter Pan was right there!" Scarlet got off of Peter Pan rushing to her mother. Everyone gasp at the wounded band. Mickey sigh "Looks like the band is no more."

Envy thought of something, "Oh Mickey I got an idea!" The penguins took the injured band in their rooms and Peter Pan to his table.

* * *

Author's Note: whoa pretty crazy huh? Scarlet sure is like her father. What would happen next stay toon XD


	27. Our dream come true

Author's Note: Really fast chapter I just wanted this part done. Disney own disney. I own my realies and D Minx own her characters Persephone.

* * *

"Really?!" Mickey smiled in joy, "You can ask him?"

"Of course," Envy said happily, "Just wait a minute." Mickey nodded he run to the stage.

"So, thats the famous mouse," Erin said from behind disbelieve the speed of the mouse, "Cool."

"Mmhmm, oh your on stage."

"What!? Me?!" Erin eyes widen in shock, "You know I suck."

"No, you think you suck," Envy said, "I got Luke at the drums, Jose playing the electric guitar, Rose at the bass drum, and we need a singer!"

"I'm sorry, I suck!"

"Please, for me!" she pouted giving those puppy eyes.

"Fine," He said, "Okay I know a song but it would have bad words in there."

"Don't worry Mickey Mouse just warn them. Just go and sing!"

"Ok, Ok!" Erin was pushed by the stage from of couple penguins. He started shake.

"Here is Envy's cousin Erin!" Mickey clap along the toons. Erin swallowed hard at the crowd. His girlfriend started to play her guitar. Jose and Luke follow her lead. Erin bobbed his head at the beat, he started singing.

_"I see you driving down town with the girl I love and I'm like, Fuck you! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like,"_

Erin voice change to normal said, "Ah fuck!" then started to pick up singing.

_"I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But I got something that'll get you there.."_

_"Say she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair."_

_"I pity the fool, that falls in love with you..."_

All the toons start to dance in their seat at the boy Erin's voice. Urusla scream in a fan girl style, Alice and a few girls started screaming in love at the realie's voice. The song started to have that up beat.

_"Aaaaah, She's a golddigger, She's a golddigger, Oooooooooh. I've got some news for you.."_

_"Why don't you go tell your stupid boyfriend. I see you driving down town with the girl I love and I'm like, Fuck you!"_

_"Ooo,ooo,oooo, I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, Fuck you! (Fuck You!) And fuck her too..."_

The crowd to scream at the song. Ariel scream, "I love your voice!"

_"I said, If I was richer, I'd still be here with ya. Ain't that some shit?(Ain't that some shit?)"_

_"And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best And Fuck you!, Ooo,ooo,ooo..."_

_"Now I know, I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. (Beg and steal and lie and cheat.)"_

Erin started to singing high pitch while his friends singing their part.

_"Trying to keep ya, Trying to please ya. 'Cause being with your ass ain't cheap.I pity the fool That falls in love with you Aaaaah She's a golddigger She's a motherfucking golddigger Oooooooooh I've got some news for , I really hate your ass right now..."_

Erin started to feel the rush of the music...

_"I see you driving down town with the girl I love and I'm like, Fuck you! (Fuck you!) Ooo,ooo,oooo I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, Fuck you! And fuck her too. I said, If I was richer, I'd still be here with ya Ain't that some shit? (shit) (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best And Fuck you! Ooo,ooo,ooo..."_

Erin sang in another high pitch tone, the crowd started singing along well some not all due to language.

_"Now baby, baby, baby, why you why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mamma but she told me It's one for your dad. (Your dad, your dad, your dad) So I tell her like 'Whhhhy? Whhhhy? Whhhhy oh baby?I LOVE YOU. Still thinking of you. Oooh!"_

The band started to play faster at the song. Erin took off his shirt and toss over the stage landing it on Maleficent who toss it at the fangirls.

_"I see you driving down town with the girl I love and I'm like, Fuck you! (Fuck you bitch!)So fuck you! I see you driving down town with the girl I love and I'm like, Fuck you! Ooo,ooo,oooo..."_

Erin shook his head back forth at the song while Jose have a solo with Rose. The crowd started cheering out loud Erin started up again...

_"I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, Fuck you! And… Come on, come on, One more time I see you driving down town with the girl I love (girl I love) and I'm like, Fuck you! (Fuck you!) Ooo,ooo,oooo I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough (wasn't enough) I'm like, Fuck you! (Fuck you)"_

The song ended with a loud bang. Erin look up at the crowd cheering and clappping. Areil yelled, "I love your voice!" Envy nodded in approval giving a big thumb ups at her cousin.

"Wow, what a song?" Mickey said, "Erin wonderful, now here's a cartoon starting Goofy.."

Erin help his girlfriend down giving her a big kiss on the lips, "what was that for?' she giggles blushing as they walk down to the stage. All the children had ear muffs, since the language was extreme.

"You were amazing," Erin hold Rose's hands, "Did I tell you your amazing?"

"Yes, but you were amazing." She big him the most passionate kiss on the lips on Erin. Once she pull away Erin smiled again.

"Erin! Erin! Erin!" the crowd chanted for more songs. Erin blush as his girlfriend said, "Let's go and play again."

Erin nodded, Erin dream came true he have fans for his singing. Luke and Jose ran up and they started playing Run this Town punk version.

Ruth smiled at the act, "Looks like working here is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Envy saw Persephone wave her to sit with her.

"Yes, Persephone?" Envy sat next to her looking at Persephone beautiful soft white skin.

"Me and Hades, were wondering if you like to be Thanatos and Melinoe's babysitter," Persephone said waiting for a respone. Envy eyes widen in shock her babysitting her favorite villain's children? This is like a dream!

"Of course, I would to babysit them just say the word." Envy squeal in joy Persephone lips form to a smirk.

"Good, Hades would be glad to hear this..." Persephone and Envy more about babysitting for her children.

* * *

Author Note: I do not own Cee-lo Green song Fuck you but you can look up youtube for the punk goes pop fuck you song I love it and this how Erin would sing. I'ma tak a lil break on writing this chapter soon but I just needed to let my brain rest since it wants to write more of other things... stay toon!


	28. Jobs, Gossip, and Poor Unfortunate Souls

Author's Note: I do not own Disney's songs or charcters just to get it out there. D Minx own her persephone and Thanatos. I own my realies and Scarlet. I hope you enjoy this... My goal is to reach chap 30 before school starts.

* * *

"Envy!" Envy heard a woman's voice calling her name, she turn around and saw Ruth waiting for her. Envy got up walking up to her, she notice one thing her hair is her normal color, "How did that happen?" Envy thought then shrug.

Envy saw Ruth smirking once she met her face to face, "What's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing," Ruth tilt her head toward Minnie who was letting her kids play with Pluto, she smiled, "Minnie said we can work with them! Starting tomorrow.."

Envy sat down to Molly and Mike's level playing with them, "Really!" joy ton turn into a disappointment, "What about school?"

"Don't worry," Ruth got out the map explaining, pointing at South Gate City and purple x's on the sides, "See, the x's are the areas that we can go in ToonTown. Turns out Mickey and Bug's are opening the main which is a sign for OK take down the rest of the tunnel's blockade. Since, ToonTown is big like Jupiter or more they are opening more portals, some say it'll soon connect to the world making one. Anyway, we can walk here to the House of Mouse easy!"

Envy smiled at those words but there was one problem, "That sounds wonderful but my mother never left me work..."

"Oh, Envy she is still being overprotective?" Ruth closed the map whiling sighing.

"Yeah," Envy mumble, "but since it's the House of Mouse I think she would let me work and since next year I'll just take regular classes instead..." Envy like the sound of that last year she taken two classes of AP and honors, this year she taken honors and AP which she hated so much but she did it for her mother but now it's her turn.

"I see," Ruth arch hey eyebrows, "So, I'll tell everyone by the way we get payed $13 an hour so its good as long we get money right?"

"Right?" Envy look over the underworld couple Hades sat next to his wife and started talking, "Oh! I got news!"

"What?" Ruth said while she help Minnie with the ipad she had given to her.

Envy let out a happy squeal, "I'm going to be a babysitter!"

"Aren't you a babysitter?"

"No, I mean I'ma babysit Hades's son Thanatos..." Ruth and Minnie drop the papers in shock.

Minnie tried to find the right words to speak, "Your going to babysit Thanatos?"

Envy nodded looking at Ruth and Minnie's unsure expression, "Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Thanatos is Hades' son." Ruth almost shouted.

"Yeah, so?"

"He's a evil god," Ruth said, "If Hades is evil then Thanatos is evil!"

"Noo," Envy pause to think 'Thanatos is adorable and I doubt an angel like that would be evil' she thought and then spoke up, "Thanatos is sweet."

"Sw-sweet?" Minnie almost shriek.

"Yeah, what she said," Ruth agreed with Minnie, "Envy, remember what Persephone said about the necklace?"

"Yeah," Envy put her hand on the blue necklace she's wearing, "What's wrong?"

"Thanatos' touch can kill, right?" Ruth asked, the girls nodded, "If you weren't wearing that necklace, he could kill you!"

"But, I'll take care of my things just fine," Envy said not getting the main point of Ruth's explaination which made face palm her face, while Minnie shook her head.

"Thanatos is soon to be the Grim Reaper!" Ruth shouted the point at Envy.

"So?" Envy sounded confused, Minnie and Ruth sigh at her.

"Envy honey," Minnie explain, "Thanatos can kill you if he wants to."

"No, he is a baby and soon will be able to understand the cosmic rules of death and life..."

"I give up," Ruth cried, "Look just be careful with the Hellraiser, ok?"

Envy nodded at Ruth's words, Minnie went back to her job hoping the realie understand the situation of taking care of a villain's child especially its an evil god's child! Everyone turn to the attentions of Mickey's voice.

* * *

"Oh, Boy this was a very special day," Mickey said to the crowd, "Our show is about to end with one more cartoon, Clarabell's gossip and Erin's band. Now here's a Donald cartoon!"

The screen turned static plays into Donald trying to chase a dollar. Erin run toward Mickey started to talk to him.

"Um, Mickey?" Erin asked as the mouse look up at the male realie.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to sing this song me and my girlfriend thought it will be fun for the villains and heros..." Erin lean over whispering in Mickey's large ears.

Mickey nodded at the idea of Erin's plan, "That sounds great!"

"Really!" Erin lean back said, "I thought so to so we can try it?"

"Of course," Mickey said in joy, "Just make sure its awesome!"

Erin nodded as they both headed in the back looking at the group of realies talking.

"What's going on?" Mickey look at his wife giving the realies work clothes.

"Oh, Mickey the realies want to help us run the club," Minnie said handing the clothes out, "It will be so easier and there will be no messes."

"Cool, I'm the Dj," D.J. smirking at the ideas of him working with Horace up in the recording room holding his assigned job.

"Oh, we're waiters," Sarah, Bellini, Bambi, Fifi, Adam, Luise, and Roxie said.

"Awesome, we're the band," Luke said to Bruce, Jose, Juan, Rose, and Erin.

"We are the dancers and back up act!" Jayla and Kayla said.

"I'ma help Minnie with the work," Ruth said in joy.

"I'm a valet," Diego said reading his paper, "I'ma help out Max!"

"Alex, Samiha," Minnie said, "You help with Donald at the door."

"Herk, Minx, Maria, you guys help Daisy with the appointments," Ruth explain, "Rosie you can help find gossip with Clarabell."

"Oh, yay I love gossip like this one time I heard Jasmine and Meg talking about putting on cucumber cream on their faces to make them look younger for their husbands," Rosie said while Clarabell started to write it all down.

"Do tell me more?" Clarabell said in joy with her partner helps.

"Anyways, Envy your the head chef sine Gus eats the food he can be the taste tester," Ruth explain at her best friend who smiled at the idea.

"I love the sound of that!" Envy smelled.

"Oh, boy! This is getting better and better," Mickey smiled at the idea things will get easier then before, "Welcome to the House of Mouse you guys!"

"Group hugs!" Rosie shouted, as everyone hug all together.

* * *

Once they pulled away, everyone went to there assigned jobs to see how its done.

Rosie and Clarabell went in the dinner room sitting at a table listening to all the conversation.

"Word on the street Jafar is having a crush on Maleficent again," Rosie lean at the villains talking, "Cruella is thinking about a new tiger fur coat."

"Mmhmm," Clarabell wrote in down on her notepad, she lean on the heros side, "Word on the street is Aladdin had been met a woman at the farm's market- Oh and Simba needed a new cat collar since he had flees.."

"Grimhilde became jealous at Jafar's new crush since they use to date," Rosie whispers, "and Gaston is trying to impress Bellini since she is way more beautiful then Belle. Oh and Robin Hood found new tights that are tighter."

"Aha," Clarabell wrote all the juicy gossips, "Snow White is jealous at Snowie since she's the fairest of them all."

"The princesses are showing off to the realies thinking their so prefect," Rosie said hearing everything and she loved it, "Oh, wait I'm hearing something about Zeus! Oh, ewww, no no! Yuck! That jerk!"

"What? What?" Clarabell lean over to Rosie.

"Zeus, is trying to impress Envy so he can sleep with her," Rosie had an idea, "Let's make a rumor for every toons."

"But Minnie said-" Rosie cut her off, "Hear me out it's call helping them out. If we just asume we heard it let's make sure everything goes in order."

Clarabell grin she love her job. Her and Rosie started to whisper to each other so they can get ready for their act.

The audience clap at the finish cartoon, Mickey zoom at on the stage smiling happily, "Oh boy wasn't that funny," Mickey said, "Now here is Clarabell and Rosie's Gossip World."

Everyone clap at Rosie and Clarabell show waiting for new gossips. They sat on the long stool chair waiting for the crowd to stop clapping.

"Gee, thanks Mickey," Rosie said giving her charming smile, "I haven't been this excited since going for the school talent show one time."

"Do tell." Clarabell said ready with her notepad and pencil ready.

"Well, it wasn't gossip I dance with my friend Alex let's just said with my clumsy feet I ended up with a broken leg," Rosie giggles at the memories, "Speaking of Gossip what you have in store?"

"Word on the street is Zeus have a thing with a new woman," Clarabell spoke fixing her papers, as the crowd gasp; Zeus dunk his head down hoping Hera won't scream in anger, "and it's been told he wanted to show her a new world..."

"No!" Rosie fake gasp at the gossip.

The toons lean over for more. Hera fumed at her husband new lover. Zeus ignore her hoping they won't say the name of the woman.

"Speaking of showing her a new world," Rosie leveled all her papers like a news person, "Aladdin have been meeting a woman in a farm market I guess he wants to she her a WHOLE NEW WORLD!"

Jasmine turn over at Aladdiin who gave her a my-bad smile, Jasmine glare at her husband reaction putting her hands on her already hips.

"Ohh, looks like there's been a few affairs," Clarabell said, "but you have to the fairest of them all to have a prefect relationship."

Grimhilde arch her eyebrow in annoyance at Snow White, "Oh, being fairest still doesn't change it," Rosie continued at the conversation, "Snow White is still fairest of them all by toons but when Snowie came in looks like she is the fairest of them all for awhile being jealous take it's tolls.."

Everyone gasp in shock at the gossip which was new to them.

"I heard being jealous can really ruined your skin," Clarabell said, "Just like Jafar's new crush which made the Evil Queen very jealous at the fact."

"Oooooh," The crowd said, Jafar glance over at Grimhilde. She crosses her arms turning away with a huffed.

"Looks like villain's get drama all the time," Rosie continued glancing at her paper, "I heard Bellini is the new Belle.. Looks like Gaston is trying to show off."

Bellini look over at Gaston who was showing off his muscles, she had a chill down her spine. Ew.

"Well, calling that The beauty and the Pinhead," Clarabell laughs, with Rosie, "Oh, word on the street is Jafar is trying a new approach on his new crush."

"Well, he could use less eyeliner," Rosie said, "It'll make him look like a girl... which he looks better with a black Mac eyeliner for dramatic events," Rosie hold out the eyeliner while batting her eyes fast showing it off.

The audience laughs. While Jafar stood in shock at the gossip it anger him. Maleficent saw the rage of Jafar's eyes even tho she giggles at the gossip.

"Speaking of fashion," Clarabell smiled, "Cruella is thinking about a new tiger fur coat.."

All the toons tiger gasp at horror while Cruella rage at her plans being ruined.

"Yikes!" Rosie said, "Well, watch out toon tiger's if I were you I would hide... by the way in our world it's also a new era of fashion."

"Do tell more," Clarabell beg in a joy tone.

"Ya, see animals prints are in and fur coats have been quite popular were I live," Rosie said as the crowd hear at the new fashion, "let's just say skinny jeans with animal print make you look cool."

"Very interesting," Clarabell said, "Just like the princesses trying to show off, huh?"

The crowd look over at the princesses with curiosity.

"Duh!" Rosie said, "Every since we came here they think their prefect. Honeys, it's ok your jealous of us. I mean who wouldn't be? We're awesome unlike you guys who complain about things in life like evil step-mother, pla-ease! I had three step-mothers let just say they are evil queen's material." Rosie crosses her arms in annoyance at the princesses.

"You hear that she had three evil step-mother. Whoa she should be a princess," the toons mumble over the crowd. While the princesses duck their heads in shock of the realies response. The villains lips twister into a smirk with the realie's complaint.

"Oh, must be hard, huh?"

"No, I just do the work," Rosie said, "I help out with the chores and my baby brothers and sisters."

"Are they evil?"

"Nuh-uh, I teach them to be ladies and gentlemen."

"I see," Clarabell said looking at the time, "Looks like thats it for today, Clarabell speaking this is Gossip World with your host Clarabell and-" Rosie smiled, "Rosie, we will see you soon now back to Mickey."

Mickey was standing on the side of the stage showing off his famous smile, "Well, that was something," Mickey laughs, "I hope you enjoy it. Now here is Erin's band playing Poor Unfortunate Souls a part of a little play from the Little Mermaid." Ursula choke down her water and started to clap at the idea the realie male his singing her song! The crowd started to clap at the band. Mickey went down the stage.

* * *

The lights hit on Erin standing in the middle wearing black-purple leather pants with a strange see-through covers around his legs with big black boots. He was shirtless on top, wearing only eyeliner around his eyes.

The crowd look at the odd fashion waiting for Erin to talk. He took a deep breath said, "Okay, you know how we been watching ya guys in our world. Every time a show is about to end me and my band with play song from one of you guys as a gift for you. I pick Poor Unfortunate Souls since it's my favorite song. Got it!"

The crowd nodded at the realie's idea some became excited such as Ursula. Erin waited for his girlfriend to sit on this table wearing a mermaid outfit. Then, Luke push a big pot covered with seaweed. Bruce push a large bookshelves filled with odd potions. Sarah and Bellini added a water color on the back round. Then, once it was done Erin stand next to Rose. While Luke went on the drums and Jose hold his guitar with strap around his shoulder. Erin grab his black electric guitar.

Then, the lights lower it's tone into a dark, purple lighting. Erin nodded and them smirk he lean next to the pot.

"Who are you?" Rose walk looking around the area in confusion.

"It doesn't matter who am I," Erin said walking next to her, "It's more about why are you here?"

"Well, your fishy friends told me you can help me," Rosie spoke softly as the crowd watch in awe.

"Ah," Erin smirk evilly, "What you need help, my dear?"

"Well, I want to be with-" Erin cut her arms in amusement, "Say no more! I can help I can give you legs!"

She gasp in shock, "You can do that?" Erin turn he's head over smirking sinister at Rose said, "Of couse, It's walk I do. It's what I live for.." he grab Rose by the cheek, "To help those poor unfortunate mer-folk just like yourself."

Rose turn her head away from his grip, he continued, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to." He look over at his pot smiling, "Hit it!" Luke and Jose started playing while Erin started to play while walking.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a change And I fortunately know a little secret It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)"

Erin lean over at his pot facing Rose, he waves his hands showing the odd coupld of an obese woman and a thin man. He slowly made them into hot looking people. He wave them off and started picking up the beat.

"Poor unfortunate souls, In painIn need! This one longing to be thinner! That one wants to get the girl! And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to me crying "Will you help us, pretty please?" And I help them! Yes I do!"

"Have we got ourselves a deal?" Erin smiled as the song continued with just a tuning lowering it down.

Rose look over at the pot with a hopeful eyes,"So, you give me legs-" Erin cut her off again, "Awe, but what can you give me?"

"I-I have no mo-" Erin cover her mouth smirking, "Ahh, You can give me your voice?"

"My voice?" Rose look in shock at the deal, "but how can I-" Erin crosses his arms and walk over to Rose showing her figure singing, "You got your looks! You got your pretty face! And don't underestimated the importance of BODY LANGUAGE, HA!" he shook his hips like Ursula did in the movie. Many toons laugh at the movement. Rose look over blushing at her boyfriend's moves. Erin started singing once the beat pick up he went over his potions.

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber! They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word! And after all dear, what is idle prattle for? They're not all that impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can, But they dote and swoon and fawn On ladies who withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man!"

Erin throws in the potions in the pot as it makes a swirling pink fog coming out of it. Once Erin put the potions in the pot it made a Bomb sound and started to glow. When he kept wave his hand around. The crowd stood at awe.

"Poor unfortunate souls Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad! So true! If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet..."

Erin walk over at Rose who look at the pot swirling in different coloring. Erin wrap his arm around her holding out a golden scroll. While given an evil grin.

"You've got the pay the toll! Take a gulp! Take a breath! Go ahead! Sign the scroll.."

An wacky fishy pen came out of the blue, while Rose look at the scroll thinking. She grab the pen.. Erin lean over at his band playing.

"Luke and Jose Now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll! You poor unfortunate souls.."

Rose sign the godlen scroll really quickly as Erin grin at the mermaid. Erin grab the scroll and pen making them disappear in thin air as he give a stare of pure evil. He went over his pot and started chanting the magic words as his band play in a darken tone. The crowd watched with amazment.

"Beluga sevruga, Come winds of the Caspian Sea, Larengix glaucitis,Et max laryngitis, La voce to me!" Erin used his deep voice as he swirl the pot at the fog turning to two green hands Rose watched in shock, "Now... sing!"

Rose clear her throat as the toons lean over waiting for her to sing, "Aaahhhhh... ," she started as the green hands swirl around her body. Erin smiled, "Keep Singing!" Rose sang even louder as the green hands went in her body taking her voice. She saw it holding her neck in shock as the pink light flew in Erin's shell necklace. He grin at the shell glowing and laugh evilly at the plan, then the band started up at the song...

"In pain! In need! This one longing to be thinner! That one wants to get the girl, And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls! So sad! So true! They come flocking to me crying "Will you help us, pretty please?" And I help them! Yes I do!"

Erin point at Rose swirl around the fog and the people in dark clothing matching the background help take off the mermaid costume showing her legs while wear a bra and seaweed wrapping around her private areas. Erin and Jose started a solo, as the crowd gasp at the scene. Erin let out the longest singing line...

"Those poooooooor unfortunate soooouuuuuls!"

The hold band stop flat out, while Erin breath harder. As his girlfriend hug him. The crowd stood quiet for awhile looking at the stage. Then, let out a great big applause and cheering at the best performance.

Erin late out a big sigh of relief. The band got down the stage while the audience continued to clap. Erin wrap his girlfriend's neck with his left arm as they pass the villains table. He saw Ursula clapping at the approval. He smiled at her as they walk back at the stage.

Mickey went up the stage as the main light hit him, "Oh, Gosh! That was a wonderful performance from Erin and his band! Now if you want him to pick a song just go over at Daisy's desk and write down on her notepad! Well, thats the end take home Mic!"

Mic the microphone came down the ceiling smiling said, "Well, tomorrow ToonTown will be open and if you wanna see the grand opening make sure to check the new channel..."

* * *

The realies went from the back getting their things ready to go home. Envy saw Jafar talking to Samiha. Samhia wrote down something on the notepad Mickey mention! Samiha nodded as she wrote down on the notepad.

Envy went over to Samiha once Jafar left.. "So?"

"Hm?" Samiha look up typing something on the computer.

"What Jafar want?"

"Oh, he wants a villain's night of just their song singing," Samiha explain, "I'll tell Ruth about that later. I think it'll be nice since they never get a break. It should be a day of just Villains and Heroes don't you think!"

"I know," Envy whisper in Samiha ear as she smiled at those words.

"That would be great!" Samiha said typing on the computer, "I'll send it to Minnie and if villains have their own night then their wouldn't be no point for them to take this club, right?"

"Right!"

* * *

Later that night everyone went home getting ready for the big day. Little did they know Chernabog went to summon some souls in his area.

"Now," Chernabog spoke to his souls, "I want you to watch for Envy see if anything goes wrong. This realie is powerful then I thought..."

The three souls form into shadows and went off.

* * *

Author's Note: Gee, that was some performance don't ya think? I hope you like it review if you want!


	29. More and More Surprises!

_Author's note: I don't owned Disney stuff. Disney own that. D Minx owned Thanatos and Persephones. I own my realies. Enjoy._

* * *

_Everyone in the whole wide world and in Toon World watch TV at the grand opening. Envy and her friends watch on TV as the news reported explain at the entrances of ToonTown in the whole wide world. Many people watch at the entrances are waiting for the Toons to cut the yellow ribbon. _

_Mickey and Bugs waited for the the Mayor of Hollywood and CEO's men to finish their speeches about ToonTown and the founders of it. Bugs wore a black tux wearing no pants while eating his carrot. Mickey wore a black tux he never seen so many realies in his life. They crowded around him taking photos._

_"Ah, this is taking forever, Doc," Bugs whisper in Mickey's ear._

_"Just wait," Mickey saw the Mayor of Hollywood explain the law of the toons and realies, "Just listen."_

_"Toons are allowed to come to school or live here," the mayor explain, "Realies are allowed to come to ToonTown's schools or live there. I declared DIP to be sell illegal and if any of you guys sold it, the penalty will be death or a life time in prison!"_

_Many people gulp at the idea, "Now Mickey and Bugs please do the honors!" Mayor handed them a large scissor in gold. Bugs and Mickey hold them at the same time smiling for the photo of the news reporters. _

_Then, with a flash Mickey and Bugs cut the ribbon. The construction workers started to take down the brick wall with a large hammer._

_In the whole world everyone saw all the entrance to ToonTown started to open up. After the entrances were open many toons came out of ToonTown and started to look around the whole area of the Real World._

_Erin turn off the TV said, "Well, thats that..." He sat down eating his cereal with his girlfriend. Everyone put on their working clothes for their new job in the House of Mouse. Envy went to call her mother on the phone. Her mother pick up the phone._

_Evelyn: Hello?_

_Envy: Mom!_

_Evelyn: Hi, sweetie how are you?_

_Envy: Wonderful, have you seen the news?_

_Evelyn: Yes! Oh, I think they shoulda test it out first before letting them go.._

_Envy: Mom, they are like people._

_Evelyn: Sweetie, you don't understand I lived in the era of toons and realie living together and it wasn't wonderful._

_Envy: Things change._

_Evelyn: MMM, I doubt that, love._

_Envy: Mom?_

_Evelyn: Yes?_

_Envy: I went to ToonTown and I got hired to work there as a chef._

_Evelyn: WHAT!? You young lady shouldn't have no right to go in that horrible place, you most certainly aren't working their! You hear me I give you everything you needed I want you to be protected and you aren't going some place where evil villains will strike whatever they want! I forbid it!_

_Envy pull the phone away from her, she could here her mother yelling out loud_

_Envy: MOM!_

_Evelyn: What?_

_Envy: Please, for once let me do something I want. All my life I been protected by you and my friends because of the past. But, no more I want to enjoy my teen life I am working at the House of Mouse and I am taken regular classes next year._

_Evelyn pause for a moment: You mean you weren't happy?_

_Envy sighed at her mother: Mom, I just want to experience some fun more freedom like Ap and Honors? I did that for you but I hate it always working late at night and never getting any rest and-and always testing!_

_Evelyn sighed she just wanted her daughter safe: Alright, Envy but no late night working. I will give you more freedom just don't abuse it! I will allow you to go to ToonTown and I'll let you work and give you a break on school with AP and Honors but nooooo men in bed! No, talking to them! No, dating them until I see to it that they are for you! And no flirting! You know how much I hate that when Aunt Screama comes to flirt with my ex husband!_

_Envy shudder at the idea of Zeus wanting her in bed with him. That was the worst thing she seen and like hell she wanted to be with any man right now._

_Envy: Ok, mommy. I won't do none of that but mom?_

_Evelyn: Yes?_

_Envy: Hades the lord of the Underworld ask me to be a babysitter and I said yes._

_Evelyn: What!? That evil god ask-_

_Envy: Mom, don't worry it won't be bad. Look I got to go work, ok? I love you._

_Evelyn: I love you, too. Bye, my angel._

Envy got off her cell phone sighing in relief. "Finally! Some space!" Envy thought, she went to the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat. She saw the clock "1:30pm" so her job starts at five o' clock. She hopes everything goes well.

* * *

In the Underworld...

Hades check all his papers to see anything was missing, he sigh at the pain on his neck as he rub it, "Oiy, I need a break!" Then it hit him, "More like a vacation," Hades look at the calendar and his papers. Hades quickly check off all the work he did on a sheet of paper. Then, look at his chessboard table's filled with papers. He decided its time to clean up.

He wave his hand making all the papers disappear and on to the finish or not finish box. He smirk at the table being empty with just figures of Hercules, Meg, and few other gods he hated. He made those disappear into smoke. He went back into his plan.

Hermes came to check on little Thanatos so that give Hades time to finish everything he needed to do.

"So, if I finished all of this," Hades circle a few things on the list needed to do, "I'll be able to be head of work..." then he frowned at the gods' meeting on Olympus in the summer, "but, what about the meeting..." he rub his chin thinking looking around his the area of his room always gloomy and dark then he started writing, "Bolt boy have a thing with that chick, if I use her... me and Persephones will be able not to go to the stupid meeting!"

Hades wrote down the plan. He wanted this summer to be a good long one. No, work. No, children. No, stupid meeting with Zeus and the other gods and goddesses he hates so much. Just him and his wife taking a wonderful break for the summer. "We so deserve this!" Hades circled the date on July, 1st and went back to work.

"PAIN! PANIC!" Hades yelled out loud, went cause the whole underworld to echo his voice. Melinoe was wide asleep so she didn't woke up from her father's loud yelling. Hades look over at the blue boney crib where Melinoe were next to the chessboard table. He made sure nothing wake up the godling.

Pain and Panic started running down the hall. Hades waited impatiently at the imps. The pink imp trip on the ground making him fall on top to the green imp. They rolled over all the way inside the room Hades was in. They hit the crib which cause it to stumble over, Hades arm reach for the crib with his long smokey arms. Once, he grab the crib he slowly put it back its place. His eyes rage at the two imps, who were dizzy from the trip they had. Hades grab them by the throat, "You idiots you realized what ya could've done!" he hissed, his hand's glow red which cause the imps let out a mouthing full of pain. Their head started to steam into white smoke.

"We're sorry!" they shouted in pain, Hades burn them both with his already light up hands and drop them to the floor.

"I want you guys to," Hades continued watching the imps dusting off the soot, "give Zeus a message."

"You're rottness," Pain tried to explain, "How can we go in Olympus if weren't allowed!"

"Hermes is here with Thanatos!" Hades hair glow red, "So, you got time to turn into him and tell Zeus about his little brother's message!"

"Your darkness," Panic said, folding his hands together, "What is the message?"

Hades growled at them, "Tell, him this.." he whisper in their ears as they both made an evil smirk.

"You got that!" Hades commanded, crossing his arms, "Now go before Hermes' leaves."

"Yes, your lordship!" They both left with a puff of grey smoke.

"Those bone-heads better not mess up or else," Hades mumbled, he went back to work checking everything he needed to do.

* * *

On Olympus Pain and Panic both form into Hermes as they both flew over to the golden gate. Looking for Zeus! Zeus was yelling at Hera for her going in the pink cloud she stay in there. Ever since, she heard the gossip about the mystery woman she wouldn't let Zeus win this battle.

"Heeeeerrrrraaaaa!" Zeus whined, slamming the pink cloud door, "We need to talk about this!"

"There is nothing to talk about!" Hera yelled over the pink cloud door.

Pain and Panic found Zeus sitting on the thrown pissed off with his hand on his cheek, elbows on his lap. They grin evilly as they flew over Zeus landing in front of him.

"Your majesty!" 'Hermes' said in joy, "I got a message from Lord Hades!"

Zeus arch his eyebrow at his son who Hermes didn't know about his boss being the father. Zeus didn't care as long everything goes fine. He certainly didn't care about his little brother's message.

"Oh, Hermes you know I don't care about Hades' message," Zeus went on looking over at the pink cloud Hera was still in, "I only care is Hera to come out of that stupid cloud!"

"Oh?" 'Hermes' said arching his eyebrow, "Hades just wanted to tell you on July 1st he and his beloved wife are going on vacation for a month."

"What!?" Zeus roared at the messenger god, he got off his throne, "Hades and his wife have a full time job to do? And the meeting they have! They aren't getting special care, tell him no. He and his wife should be taking care of their business!"

Zeus was about to walk away to his master bedroom until the imps smiled evilly said, "Oh, sure your the man Z," 'Hermes' grin as Zeus kept walking, "I'll just tell Hades that lady Envy won't be able to be in the meeting..."

Zeus stop walking and turn his head around, "What are you saying?"

"Oh, Miss Envy is going to babysit their kids and she will be in the meeting recording everything that you guys talk about," 'Hermes' said smiling innocently, "Won't Hades be in shock at your answer, I'll be off now."

The imps start to fly up in there hoping this would work, "Wait, Hermes!" Zeus stop him. Which made the imps smiled will Zeus rub his chin thinking.

"You said that realie would come to the meetings, right?" Zeus asked crossing his arms, 'Hermes' nodded, "How long is Hades and his wife taking his vacation?"

"A month!" The imps didn't hesitated, which cause Zeus to grin widely from ear to ear.

"Tell little brother that he's allowed to have his vacation," Zeus said proudly, "Tell him that it's fine he and his wife missed the meetings just tell him to bring that realie woman and only her."

"Why?"

"Because she is work-able..." Zeus chuckled at his mind joke, which the imps shudder at the joke he tried to make leaving them a bad mental picture in their heads, "Let's pretend we didn't have this talk, ok?" They left with a nod flying all the way to the underworld.

At the House of Hades. Hades and Hermes talk for a bit. Watching Thanatos on the time out chair for throwing a fireball at his baby sister. Hades tried to stall Hermes for awhile until the imps came in breathing out of air.

"What you guys do run a marathon?" Hermes asked looking at the imps on the floor gasping for air.

"No, the dogs tried to bite us!" They lied, Hermes believe it.

"Well, I'm off I got things to do," Hermes said to Hades, "See ya Hades. And you be good, Than."

Hermes rub Thanatos' flaming head, as he left flying into Olympus.

"By-hi, Huh-mes," Thanatos turn his head over his mentor flying away. Hades saw Thanatos anger flaming through as he sick on the time-out chair.

"So?" Hades smiled at the imps, "What he said?"

"He said you can go," Pain found it hard to talk from the breathing, "but he wants Envy to be in the meeting."

"Because he said she is work-able," Panic left his breath out, "and he just want her only."

"Good." Hades smiled at those words, his plan was going great he just needed to tell him wife, "Than, you wanna see me roast the minions?"

Thanatos turn over at his dad with a great big smile on his face, "Yus!" Hades smirk at his son response, he left up his hand and shot out fire at the imps.

Which cause them to be burnt leave a shriek of pain from the burn. Thanatos watch his father burn the imps which cause him to smile. "Now, Than I want you to chase them?" Hades said, leaving Thanatos with a great big smile. He went on his little bike pedaling after them. The imps saw Thanatos' bike and they started running for their lives. Thanatos started to pedal really fast. Hades saw them go from the distance which give him some time to finish all the main work he needed to do.

* * *

In the House of Mouse...

"Envy I need two chill dogs and three burgers with fries and a shake," Sarah said as she handed her the paper and left taking out the meals. Envy started to work flipping the burgers and hot dogs.

Little did she known she was being watched by the shadow sprites from the darkest corner. They watch her careful, until they see anything wrong. They saw a dark and light aura around her body as she started to use her magic wand to make things faster. Of them left to tell Chernabog.

The shadow went by passing by Dr. Facilier, who saw the shadow grinning evilly at him. Dr. Facilier's shadow started to shake hiding behind him.

"Mmm, looks like someone know my friends from the other side." Dr. Facilier talk out loud rubbing his chin, holding his zombie drink.

The shadow went to Chernabog's side of the world as it went all over the other shadows that pass them. Once it was dark enough Chernabog's mountain turn into him. The shadow went up his ear and whisper at him.

"Mmm, she contains pure evil and pure good," Chernabog nodded as the shadow continued to whisper in his ear, "I see, looks like she can get in my way if she wants to." Remembering last night how she ruined his plan but something doesn't add up. "She is mortal how can a realie be- Oh no!" Chernabog whisper the shadow in the ear.

"I want you to protect her from any one who will use her," Chernabog commanded with a dark voice, "Make sure she doesn't use her true form, until I find out the truth!" The shadow nodded at his master commands and left with a dark smoke. Chernabog look up in the sky seeing the moon sighing, "Mi amor..." as he felt his darkest evil power rush to him making him smiled at the darkness.

The shadow return into the darkest corner with the other sprites telling them the information the master made. Envy started to chop some onions which cause her to cry, "Oh, onions burn my eyes," Envy wipe them off with her shoulders. The shadows made sure she was taking well care.

* * *

In the villains meeting, Jafar look at the villains snickering at him. "What is so funny?" the vizier raises his eyebrows.

Cruella chuckled, "Oh nothing I'm just wondering Darh-ling, have you been using Mac's super thick black eye-liner because your eyes are simply beautiful." The villains burst out laughing Jafar light his staff into a red glow causing them to stop.

Maleficent and Dr. Facilier walk in together talking to each other. The villains watch at the odd pair. This cause Jafar to have a spine full of jealousy running through his veins. Maleficent sat in front of the table where there was a large throne. Dr. Facilier pulled in the chair for her. Maleficent bow at the politeness. Dr. Facilier tip his top hate as he sit next to Jafar. Jafar felt like he wanted to throw up from the scene.

"As you know realies and toons are now coming together," Maleficent replied sitting firmly, "and you know this realie Envy have been an oddball. We seen her actions for good but Dr. Facilier tell me something quite interesting."

Dr. Facilier tip his tophat once again as he got up said, "I saw a shadow that looks like it came from Envy at the club..-" Claude Frollo cut him off, "You, don't say I thought we all have shadows.."

The villains laugh at the joke, made Dr. Facilier glare at the judge, "Funny. Like I was saying it wasn't any shadow it was a shadow of the Lao."

A few of the villains gasp in shock of the voodoo man's response. Maleficent nodded at these words.

"You see," Dr. Facilier's shadow handed him cards as he shuffled them causing them to land on the table with five facing down, "Only I know what is she but the Lao refused me to tell you guys since we are dealing one tough one."

"Can't you break the rules," Madame Mim asked as she fix up a potion, "I mean we're villains."

"Touche," Dr. Facilier smirked, "I work with friends on the other side and I must obey them. If I don't they will have my soul. It took me awhile to get out of them from the stupid prince froggy." Dr. Facilier shudder at the coldest in the other side of the world he went to he wasn't planning on going back.

"You must tell," Maleficent explain, "We need to know what we're dealing with!"

Dr. Facilier lift off a card and smirk, "I would but fates and Lao is refusing me to tell you them but I could tell you this!" Every villain lean over.

"Your dealing with a pro," Dr. Facilier face his card down showing them a light person holding a wand with such dark powers, they gasp, "She thinks she doesn't know but she knows alright."

Jafar remember the scene of the cosmic power she had something wasn't right, "So, she could destroy us if she show us her true form?"

Every villain didn't remember the event that happen last night, not even Maleficent. They arch there eyebrows waiting for Dr. Facilier answer. His shadow tell something in the ear, "Yes, she is a mixture of good and evil." showing another card of the ying-yang, he unfold the card face down showing a game board, "Looks like she wants to play, she must've have a rough childhood."

"She was rape by her ex step-uncle," Maleficent said coldy looking at the cards in between two unfolded ones, "her mother use to do witchcraft."

"Bunch of bull." Dr. Facilier said while the shadow whisper something in the ear.

"She even said"- he cut Jafar off, "Her mother is lying to her..." The shadow whisper in the ear angrily.

"I said too much already," Dr. Facilier said getting the cards back at the deck, "If the Lao and Chernabog found out I said this much they'll have my soul."

Jafar saw Dr. Facilier walking out the door with his shadow leaving another card unfolded landing it in front of Jafar. Jafar lift up the card seeing a smiley face turning into an evil smile, "She thinks this is a fun game." Jafar turn his head toward Dr. Facilier while he disappear with a puff of purple smoke.

"So, what we do darh-ling?" Cruella asked smoking her cigaret.

"Simple, we" Maleficent began until Jafar rudely cut her off- "We are doing nothing. If this is a game then will wait until she makes the next move. Something about her made her snap when Chernabog unleash her evil side. I do not need to deal with that much power from her it was bad enough dealing with the most evilest god and the realie at the same time.."

"What are you talking about?" Ursula asked she didn't remember any of that.

Jafar sigh, "I said too much. I can figure this out by myself."

Maleficent slam her staff to the ground causing everyone to look her, "Jafar, you have to tell me what happen when Chernabog threaten Mickey Mouse!"

Jafar couldn't said no he loved Maleficent, "Very well then. You guys were capture by Chernabog's minions he wanted to take everyone souls. I escape by Hades explain to Chernabog that I am his best friend something like that I couldn't hear them," he went on with a mono-tone every mouth drop, "then, Envy came in with her wand attacking Chernabog but once he hit her to the ground she snap. Her who body glow into a big black shadow's around her and she refused to give up. Both of them fought, Envy's form started to unleash her most strongest powers on the god and I told Hades if they don't stop this now. The world would be destroy. Hades stop them which cause Envy to faint she woke up remembering nothing..."

The villains mouths drop, Jafar stay in his gentlemen form. Maleficent would fear for this a realie stronger than her and Jafar together. Stronger then the most evilest god around... how can this be?

"I agree with you, Jafar," Maleficent spoke up, "I think we shall do nothing until further notice, meeting adjure."

Every villain left the room leaving Jafar and Maleficent alone. Maleficent pitch her nose in the problem they now have.

"So?" Jafar asked firmly at the witch/fairy, "How's your daughter?"

"What did I tell you about mentioning her?" she hissed at the vizier.

"No one here," Jafar got up to stand between the main entrance, "but I must tell you she is looking like you every day."

"mmm," Maleficent said, "Thank you. I want her to be the most evilest villain ever created but now I think we have one main issued."

"Envy."

"Yes, she can ruin my whole plans."  
"No she won't," Jafar said, "She just need to control her powers if she ever found out."

"Mmm, so hows your son?"

"Well, he is still with Hecate.."

"I see."

"Maleficent, I met a woman," Jafar said causing Maleficent to look up with jealousy in her veins.

* * *

In the Real World everyone went back to Erin's house tied from the work. This went on for the whole spring break. Until they all went back to their home city. School started on Monday which made a big up roar since many toons came in to move in the city. The school had many new classmates and it started to get a little crowded. Envy had shadow's following her everyday of the rest of the time. She would walk down the hall to her classroom looking at the ceiling. The shadow's would hide behind her. Envy would kept walking in class as she walk down to her classroom. During the whole school year she met with her counselor with her mother on the last day of school talking her about the AP and Honor classes she refused to go. Her couselor told her over a month ago to deal with it.

"Oh, Miss Rivera and Envy," the counselor look at the family with an odd look, "If this is about the classes for next year I'm sorry I can't change that. Envy your one of the smartest students in the school. I can't let you go back to a regular classes."

"Excuse me," Evelyn said to the counselor, "I'm her mother and I want her to go back to normal classes or else I'll have a lawyer in."

"Miss Rivera not everyone is like you," the hispanic counselor smiled as she win the gold medal, "always marring someone richer and get what they want."

"Ohhh?" Evelyn face turn into rage, "You have no right to talk to me about my failed marriage."

"Oh, I can this can make child services see that Envy is sick or dysfunctional," The counselor hit a nerve on Evelyn, who lean backwards sitting up straight."

"Don't you dare go there, Lupe," Evelyn said seriously, "it wasn't my fault your husband fell in love with me.."

"I'm not going there and don't you dare talk about my marriage!"

"Oh, like how you cheated on him with my husband or you was just being a goldigger," Evelyn toss a couple of documents on Lupe's desk with so much information about her pass, "or how you use the most powerful men to get what you want? I also found out you slept slept your way up in college by many professors!"

The counselor's face turn pale when she read her document as Evelyn over, "So, are you going to change my daughter's class or you want me to send this to the LA department."

"You wouldn't" she snarled at Envy's mother.

"I would," they both touch head to head.

"Um, I just want my classes to change," unaware Envy staring at them in confusion about their anger.

They both pulled away fixing up their dresses, "Very well then, Envy you get to have all your classes in regular." Lupe said as she type in the computer changing a few details. Evelyn smiled at her daughter. Envy smiled softly.

"Here," Lupe said in disgust, "Now I don't ever wanna see this. Envy you better not tell anybody about this."

"Ok." she said quickly as her mother grab her documents and they lift with big smiles on their faces.

When they got in the car Envy spoke up, "Mom?"

"Yes, love."

"Did she really slept with Josh?"

"Yes, to get back at me but I hold my chin up high and divorce him," Evelyn drove her car, "I don't want a man."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Hades told me I have to babysit on July 1st."

"Oh," Evelyn stop at the stop sign looking both ways, "Be home by 9:00pm or call me if anything goes wrong."

"Hehe," Envy giggles nervously, "That's the problem..."

"What?" her mother asked in a motherly tone.

"Hades want me to stay in the underworld for the whole month taking care of their kids full time," Envy said quickly, "I have promise him already."

Her stop really quickly at the street, "You agree without my approval!?"

"Mom I-" her cut her off, "You broke my trust on you. Whats next you go to Neverland living with Peter Pan."

"Mom, I have to go," Envy said her mother give her a look, "I own him."

"What!?" Her mom yelled, "Own him!? What he ask you for sexual favors now!? or he ask you to be his slave?"

Envy frowned tears form in her eyes softy spoken, "No!" she sniffed at her mother hurtful comments, "You think I'm a whore?"

"Envy, I would never-" she cut her mother off, "Yes, you do! You always asume I slept with a man when I came home late! You think I flirt with them with I ask them for more ketchup!" she started to cry as tears form in her eyes her mother look at her in sorrow, "I'm not a slut! I always do as you say and-and I am tired of you thinking I'll get knock up! I'm afraid of men and-and you think I like the fact I was rape! By my twisted uncle!"

Envy run out of the car once her mother stop at another stop sign. Her mother cried in her name, "Envy!" Envy wanted to run she wanted space. Her mother always assume about everything she do. "Doesn't she get it I was rape by a horrible person?" Envy thought as she found the park and sat down crying. The shadows saw the realie crying it made them feel pain in their body. Which couldn't have happen they are evil how can they feel pain of someone else?

Evelyn drove her car in the parking lot of the park. She let out tears down her cheek sniffing at her daughter's tears. "How could I let this happen?" Evelyn cover her eyes letting out her tears. She walk out of the car fixing her grey tight skirt walking on the grass with black high heels. Putting her red-orange sleeves up to the elbow. She saw her daughter crying curve up in the ball. She walk over there with her chin up high.

Envy heard foot steps she knew it was she mother. She lift her head up seeing her mother stand next her. She sat next to her giving her a big hug crying, "I'm sorry, my little angelito." crying hugging her daughter tight in her arms, "I been always trying to protect you by saying such awful things."

"I'm sorry for yelling mom," Envy cried on her shoulder, "I just want you to understand me."

"Oh, sweetie I do," Evelyn cried, pulling away lifting her daughter's chin, "You remind me a lot of your father, you know that." Given a kiss on her daughters on the forehead. Envy smiled at her mother's kiss.

"I always wanted you to be safe ever since that baster rape you," Evelyn said wiping her tears, "Now, I noticed your growing up into a very powerful woman, I guess I want my little girl to be alright and safe."

Envy hug her mother tight looking her mother's beautiful brown inky eyes, with pale white cream skin, prefect pink plump lips, as she look over at her mother's figure. Her height is very tall compare to Hades' height or her guy friends. She have a prefect shape big wide hips and prefect breast any men would love. Her mother have the goddess like body every woman want. Envy realized she got her hips from her mother.

"Mom?" Envy asked as her mother rub her head.

"Yes, love."

"How does dad look like?" Envy asked, her mother sit firmly clearing her throat.

"Your father was the most prefect man in the world," her mother began, "he had the most glossiest eyes I ever seen and he was just prefect. When you were born you reminded me of him. He was a good man with his work and his perfection and for me being the fool I was fall in for him even tho, his work didn't make me happy." The shadows lean over hearing the woman's talk about the mysterious father.

"What he do?"

"He well," her mother paused, "he was into paranormal work. Always doing stuff with sprites and ghost and never listening to me about my warnings on such behavior."

"Oh," Envy asked as she lean on her mother's shoulder, "what happen to you guys?"

"We broke up," Evelyn said, "He found out about you and became upset that I forbid him to see you."

"Why?"

"Because he would've hurt you," Evelyn hug her daughter tighter, "I would never let that monster touch you."

"What was his named?"

"Deuce," Evelyn said with no hesitation look at the shadows smirking sinsterly. Which cause the shadows to shriek in surprised. Evelyn lifted her finger making them disappear in smoke. She then look at her daughter, "Love, if you want to go to the underworld then so be it but I want you to call me every day."

Envy eyes lit up said proudly, "Really?"

"Of course," Evelyn sat up straight said, "I just want you to tell me everything that happen from your trip. I want you to be careful with Thanatos."

"Yay- wait how you know Hades son name..."

"I'm your mother I know everything about you adventure at the House of Mouse," her mother said proudly, her daughter raised her eyebrow, "Luke told me, love. Now let's go home it's getting dark."

They walk back into the car and drove all the way home.

* * *

At Bald Mountain, Chernabog yelled in anger.

"What you mean she saw you?" The evil god yelled in a serious death tone, one of the shadow's explain the situation, "Oh, so she have a father that loves dealing with super natural stuff." Chernabog rub his chin as the shadows tell them about the male name Deuce.

"That name sounds familiar," Chernabog spoke up he wave his hand summon three other shadows, "I want you to find this man!" the three other shadows left.

"Now," Chernabog said to the other three shadow's watching over Envy, "this woman saw you and then poof you here?"

They nodded at him, "This is new," Chernabog then realized something, "I want you to be careful with her she may know more about dark magick. Now be gone!" The three shadows poof in black smoke all the way to Envy's house.

"This is becoming more serious then I thought," Chernabog thought.

* * *

At the House of Hades, Thanatos started getting another time-out for pushing his sister down on the floor for touching him.

"Hades," Persephone said, "I need to talk to you about Than!"

"Wait, Seph," Hades check his papers to make sure everything is going into plan, "Just making sure nothing will mess up on vacation."

"But-" Hades interrupted her, "We can talk Thanatos about his babysitter tomorrow. Now its about planning everything for our vacation."

"Hades, I want Thanatos to trust her," Persephone spoke softly leaning over, "Just because he likes her doesn't mean he won't trust her being in his own home."

"Don't worry, Seph," Hades hug his wife said, "He won't do nothing. What's the worst that could happen?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh looks like Hades is to busy to understand his son's rebel. What could possibly happen when Envy babysits the lil hellraiser! Who is Jafar talking about? Will the villains ever find the truth about Envy's evil form and whats with her mother? Stay toon. Review if you like ;D


	30. Babysitting Thanatos: Part 1

Author's Note: I think their will be three to four parts IDK Oh Disney own hercules and other disney stuff. I own my realies. D Minx own her stuff like Persephones and Thanatos. I hope ya like it!

* * *

Envy started to pack her things, folding her skirts, dresses, panties, bras, sweaters. Her mother walk in her daughter's room. Envy room is painted white heaven, she have a white wardrobe full of clothes. Her room is not hugh but normal it can hold also draws full of her art supplies. White curtains holding onto the window blowing from the wind. She have one light pink lamp on her draw from her childhood. Her mother look through her bag to make sure she have everything and she started to take out all her sweaters.

"Mom?" Envy asked at her mother taking out all her sweaters.

"You know it's the underworld," She said, putting in more sun-dressing, "I don't want you to wear those old sweaters. I want you to dress beautiful like these sun-dresses I bought you four weeks ago."

She hold out one one looking like a chiton with a little button that holds it all together in one shoulder, "I have them custom made," her mother went while Envy put her sketch pad and couple of pens, pencils, highlighters, a large notebook, and a giant easer, "Now I want my daughter to look beautiful instead of being in the dark of the underworld. And stay away from Zeus I don't want him to do any where near you. That god is too known for his sexual favors..."

Envy shudder at the mental picture of Zeus in bed waiting for her. Like Hell she's going to sleep with Zeus. "That god doesn't even care about his own children," her mother add soap and a new hair brush, "he only care for Hercules.."

Envy fold her towel and put in her flip-flops in the large carryon-bag. The middle of packing they heard a door knocking. Her mother walking to the front door which Envy's room is next to the main entrance from the left side. Her mother wore black high heels, with a white blouse and a tight plaided grey skirt. Her mother made a sound every time she walk with those very high heels.

Her mother would swish her booty every time she walks which made Envy think, "Does the men at work look at her?" Her mother fix her blouse up and opening the door.

"Sweetie, its Samiha, Sarah, Bambi, Maria, Ruth, and Bellini!" her mother enter them in walking in Envy's room.

"Hi," the girls said with joy seeing their best friend folding her clothes.

"Hi," Envy said finishing folding her panties.

"Sweetie," her mother said, looking at her blackberry cell phone, "I need to go work. Now are you sure Luke is taking you to the underworld?"

"Mmhmm," she daughter nodded, "Mom don't worry I'll be fine it's only a month."

"A lot of things could happen in a month," she mother crosses her arms, "Now we you get these I want you to call me!"

"Ok, mommy," Envy said in a little girl voice, her mother kiss her on the forehead and give her a great big hug.

"Love you," her mother started to cry she never thought her daughter was growing up so fast, "I want you to behave and-and be careful, ok?"

"Yes," her daughter hug her, "I love you, too."

Her mother give her one last big hug then pull away trying not to make a big scene she was far to mature for her feeling to get in the way, "Alright that's enough," her mother grab her purse and keys, "By love see you on the 1st of August." Her mother kiss her daughter on the cheek and then left out the door.

"Whoa, I'm so touch," Sarah said wiping a tear off her cheek, "Beautiful moment!"

"Anyway what time your leaving?" Ruth asked crossing her arms.

"Um, I think at 5'o clock."

"Well, we got time to throw a celebration!" Maria said cheerfully.

"I just want to get things ready," Envy wasn't in the mood for a party once she zip her bag she was ready.

"Well, your going to the party we are throwing you!" Ruth grab her by the hand as Sarah carry Envy's bag and the girl push out Envy out of the door locking it.

* * *

In the Underworld...

Hades and Persephone started to pack their chitons in a large luggage of two different types one purple one then other grey. Persephone pack all her lipsticking in her make-up bag. Hades pack his favorite Old Spice man-spray. Thanatos had walk in looking at his parents packing.

"What ya doin?" Thanatos asked looking at his father folding his usual chiton's in different shades of grey, blue, and black.

"Hades, did you tell him?" Persephone lower her voice a bit for her son not to her hear but Thanatos was soon to be God of Death so he heard them talking anyway. Hades palm-face himself, groaning, "No wonder, I had that feeling I was forgetting something!"

His son look at his father reaction, Persephone sigh, "Hades, you were suppose to tell him two weeks ago."

"I know," Hades said crossing his arms, "I guess I was so busy working that flew out the window."

"Hades!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell now," Hades try to calm his wife down, he turn to his two-year old son, "Than, we need to talk."

Hades sat on his comfy black couch, patting his lap. Thanatos understand so he climb up to sit on his father's lap. While Persephone finishing packing their stuff. Thanatos continues to stare at his mother's actions.

"Than, I know you didn't get a chance to absorb all of this," Hades saw his son raising an eyebrow in confusion, "and I'm sorry for not telling ya early. Me and your mother are going away for awhile." Hades waited for his son response. So far Thanatos was looking at his father then the luggage. "Ok, this is good he's handling it like a big god," Hade thought sighing with relief but then Thanatos' hair flame up and started wailing out loud. Which cause him to go to his mother crying, "Don't go!" he grab the clothes in the luggage taking them out. Hades frowned at his son actions, "or Not," Hades thought slamming his face in a stressful manner.

Persephone hold Thanatos with one arm stopping him, "Thanny!" Thanatos look up at his mother, sniffing, "Your father and I needed a break and we are gonna be away for a month."

Thanatos pouted angry crossing his arms he didn't listen to his mother, "No! I want ya to stay-yy-yhh-ey!" Persephone frowned looking at her husband with a look said you-handle-this.

Hades got up said, "Look brat your going to have a babysitter taking care of ya for awhile!"

Thanatos hug his mother's right leg shrieking, "Nooooouhhh! I don't want a new chair!" clearly mishearing his father.

"Thanatos, your going to have someone watching over you," Persephone got down her sons level seeing him cry out fire, "Now seet-flames, your father and I are just going away for a month."

"NO!" Thanatos screeched out loud making the Underworld shake, "I want ya to stayyyyyy!"

"Can it, brat!" Hades started to get annoyed at his son, "we are going and your getting a babysitter!"

"Nooo!" Thanatos cried out loud stomping and hit the group like he wanted candy, he hated meeting new people and worst he hate not trusting them, he hates it when there is someone coming to the Underworld he doesn't like. Worst of all this person is going to live with him for a month it's bad enough he had to deal with his sister.

"Thanatos!" Persephone yelled in annoyance, waving her index back and forth in front of him, "I want you to stop this nonsense!" Thanatos stop for a moment, stomps angrily.

"Now, Than," Hades said calmly holding his son, "Ya going to behave for this sitter alright?"

Thanatos then had a plan to get rid of his sitter and his sister all together he smiled at his father, "Ok!" He jump out of his father's arms and run out of the room. Hades and Persephone look at his son with disbelief.

"What just happen?" Hades asked looking at his wife.

She shrugs, "I don't know."

"Well, lets finishing packing." Hades and his wife went to finish packing their things in the luggages.

* * *

In the real world, Envy was taking a sip of her soda watching the clock. Her friends decided to take her to Tom's Burger place. They treat her with burger and fries and a soda.

"So," Sarah chew on her burger, "Your gonna really do this?"

"Mmmhm," Envy took a bite on her fires, "I have to wither I like it or not."

"Hope you have fun," Bellini said sipping on her soda, "I heard that Thanatos is a real demon when it comes to meeting new people."

"That cute thing?" Envy asked, 'No, he's too adorable to be a trouble maker."

Her friends rolled their eyes knowing Envy, she is far to naive to understand the godling but they decided to keep their mouth shut.

Ruth bite her bottom lip, "Well, I hope you have fun..."

"Thank you," Envy smiled, she saw Luke and Jose talking ordering a family pack eatting two burgers and fries, "Oh, they can sure eat!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Jose is able to eat all that," Sarah look at her crush, ohh he is soo cute, "Hey I was wondering does Jose have a girlfriend?"

"Why?" Ruth asked looking at Sarah.

Sarah was about to open her mouth until her twin spoke, "It's because she likes him, ohhhh!"

"Ohhhh," the girls said making Sarah blush.

"Do not!" Sarah babbled blushing bright red, looking at her friends smiling sinsterly.

"Hey, it's okay you like him," Maria said while eating her last fry, "I mean he is sweet and respectful."

"And he knows his music," Bambi said smiling at her blushing friend.

"Let's not forget he likes big boobs," Ruth finished off, making Sarah look at her breast making her feel that they were small as she blushes more.

"He got butt," Envy said sipping on her milkshake, making Sarah turn redder at the idea of Jose's cute booty.

"Um, I rather not say!" Sarah finally spoke up, "I just think Jose is cute that's all."

"Uh-Huh!" Ruth rolled her eyes, "so, tell me had you have any wet dream with him?"

The girls giggles at the naughty thought. Sarah face started to turn redder making her hard to breath.

"N-no!'" Sarah cried, "I-I just have a thing with Jose's beautiful booty."

"Oh, look he's getting ketchup," Envy said sipping her milkshake, as the girls turn their head over look at Jose getting the ketchup but they weren't staring at. They were staring at his bubble butt. The girls giggles at Jose in a gossip type.

"You saw it," Bellini chuckled which made Sarah feel so uncomfortable, "It's prefect."

"Don't feel bad," Bambi giggles, "every girl have a thing for a guy with different types human parts"

"True," Maria said, "I like Luise's chest, it's soo prefect."

"I like Diego's eyes," Bambi sigh at her boyfriend's gorgeous eyes, "They are so deep sensitive."

"See," Bellini began, "Everyone is different."

Sarah look over at Jose, God he's prefect in her eyes. She turn to the girls who started talking about something else.

On the other side of the diner room Jose and Luke started talking about relationship.

"So?" Luke made a crooked smile, "you like Sarah?" which cause Jose to choke on his soda.

Luke raised an eyebrow looking at his best friend in the eye. Jose cough out all the soda that went down the wrong hole, "Geez, can't you let me finish my soda first?"

"Mmm, no." Luke said straight out flat which Jose glare at him.

"Look," Jose began sighing at his friend's question, "I just think she's cute that's all."

"Ah, are you sure you don't like her?"

"Um, I don't know." Jose put his head down looking at hi fries, "I get this feeling I want to be with her but then I don't-"Luke cut him off, "It's because your friends."

"Yeah! I don't want to lose her. What if it doesn't work out what will happen then?"

"Just try besides she the only chick you know with big tits," Luke said pointing at Sarah, who began walking into the girl's restroom. Jose gawk at Sarah's bouncing breast and her beautiful body, "She is very beautiful compare to all the girls you dated.

Remember Tina?"

Jose slouch back to the large booth chair groaning in annoyance of the memory, "Don't even remind she was a horrible girlfriend!"

"What did she do?"

"Augh, she gets jealous so easily," Jose tried to remember why he broke up with her, "one time she got jealous of me just talking to a girl who ask for ketchup!"

"Yikes, but she is good in bed, right?"

"Um," Jose pause for a bit leaving Luke speechless.

"Dude! Your still a virgin!?"

"Hey! I'm not like you always goin behind your girlfriends back and sleeping with random women. I prefer to meet the right woman and just do it," Jose crosses his arms, "And I respect girls unlike you."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Dude, you even ask Envy to be with you," Jose lower his voice knowing the girls from the other table would tried to listen, Luke glare at him, "C'mon man, Envy is a sweet girl. She can deal with man better than you."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Luke growled at his best friend.

Jose sighed, "Look, buddy. I known you seen we were kids and I know it when I see lust in your eyes. You want Envy because she's different from all the girls you sleep with and once you get the girl you leave them like an old ragged doll." Luke then frowned he was right. He would hurt Envy just by even touching her.

"Look, Luke," Jose went on noticing his friends sulking, "I know your an awesome friend but when it comes to dating your not the guy for a serious relationship. Envy wants a serious one and you could never give it to her."

"Your right," Luke began, "I would hurt her like any other woman I see.."

"Dude, just forget about her and think about someone else.."

"Easy for you to say," Luke look up at Jose, "why can't you do the same with Sarah, huh?"

"Because it's hard.."

"Same with me."

"Sorry, man didn't know it was that big of a deal."

"Don't worry about it."

"Um," Jose pause for moment seeing Sarah walking back to her friends she smiled at him which cause him to wave hello to her, "how can I make Sarah to like me?"

"Oh, getting boner our we?"

"Shut up!"

"Just confess to her maybe she'll say yes." Luke look at the watch said, "I gotta take Envy to underworld, you wanna come?"

"Sure."

Envy stare at the watch the clock and got up, "Oh, my gosh I'm gonna be late, see ya thanks for the food!" The girls look at her grab her bag and walk over to Luke. Jose got up walking with them. They wave goodbye, until Bellini said, "You should go with them?"

Sarah blush, "I don't think..." she pause when her sister push her to leave. Sarah run to the van ask Luke.

"Luke, can I come with you guys?" Sarah asked, Luke smirk at Jose and then nodded.

* * *

In the Underworld, Hades and Persephone waited for the babysitter. While Thanatos sit in the Time-out chair for trying to run over his little sister with his black pedal chariot. Hades walk back and forth waiting for the realie, his flamed hair turn red.

"Where could she be?" Hades yelled in anger. His wife put down the magazine she was ready about sighing at her husband rage.

"Maybe she had to check on something?" Persephone said which cause Hades to roar in anger.

"She knows today is the day!" Hades scream as all the fire covered his body in anger, "If she is any late she's going to Tartarus!"

"Hades!"

"What! Today I have to hotel ready if I don't check in we'll have no place to relax!" Hades said, getting more and more angry.

"Hades just relax," Persephone said continues to read her magazine, "Besides you got time to explain to Thanatos about his bad behavior."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Than, c'mon here."

Thanatos look over at his father, he walk up to his father slowly with a bad scowl on his face while crossing his arms, "What?!"

"Oh-oho," Hades growled at his son bad attitude, "talking back are we!"

Thanatos scowl, wiggling his nose at his father, "I don't want a sitta!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Can it!" Hades almost yelled at his son, he crosses his arms, "Your getting a sitter and that's that!"

"Nuh-oo," Thanatos scream out loud stomping his foot on the ground, "I don't want a sit-ta!"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Zip it! I think your gonna like her."

"No," Thanatos mumbled as his flamed hair grew more from his anger, "Can I go with ya?"

"No," Hades said looking at his son, "This is for me and your mom." Thanatos sneered at his father.

"Than," her mother spoke softly, getting down on Thanatos level, "I think you're going to like the sitter!"

They both hear a loud slam and someone running. Thanatos cross his arms in angrily as he went behind his mother back. Sitting behind her away to look at the sitter, pouting in rage.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Envy came running in with her carryon- bag out of breathe, "Traffic and Luke's idiotic driving. He almost killed us!"

"If only," Thanatos mumble as he heard the sitter's voice who remind him of some.

Hades saw his son sitting behind his mother refusing to look at the sitter. Envy's hands on her knee trying to catch her breath, "Oh, where... is... the child...ren?" finding it hard to breath.

"Oh," Persephone wave her hand orbs came out forming a large list, "Melinoe is with my mother. She is staying with her for a week or two."

"Oh," Envy finally breathe normally, she walk over to the Goddess of Life wearing a purple chiton same as the black one, she hold the lists checking all the things she had to do, "What is this?"

"This is all the things you have to do while your here," Persephone said putting her hands on her hips, "you have a couple of meetings you have to go and write down all the important things. Here is a underworld notebook." Persephone handed Envy a notebook. Envy stare at awe as she hold the cover had a skull in the middle colored in a grey-blue shade with bones around it. She can't wait to use it. She flip the pages looking at the golden paper shine brightly.

"Now," Persephone continued, she lower her voice leaning over, "I want you to make sure Thanatos doesn't go any where near Zeus or any other gods that he feels too uncomfortable."

Envy nodded at the goddess words, "Oh, Okay!" Envy finally spoken, then she realized something, "Where's Thanatos?"

Hades point at the ground behind Persephone's back. Envy look over and saw Thanatos sulking sitting on the floor. "Than," Hades said in a fatherly tone, "I want ya to see the sitter."

Thanatos mumbled, "No!"

"Thanatos?" Envy asked, looking at him as he close his eye's tight.

"No, ya can't make me!" Thanatos shouted, which cause Envy's eyes to widen in shock at the godling's outrage.

"Oy, kids what ya going to do..." Hades said as he grab Thanatos by the hand, "Look brat you better look at your sitter or else!"

Thanatos got a little scared from his father threat. He slowly open his eyes looking at the sitter. Then, his eyes widen at Envy waving him hello.

"Hello, Thanatos," Envy said politely bending down at his level, "it's me! Envy.."

Thanatos look at the bag next to her. His flamed hair started to calm down a little but he realized she is going to stay with him the whole month. His hair flamed hotter, "No, you can't stay!"

Envy look in shock at the godling's replied. Thanatos then run to his room in anger. "What's with him?" she asked.

"Oy," Hades slap his face annoyed, "Trusted issues."

"Oh."

"Mmhmm," Persephone nodded, "Thanatos just needed time to trust you. He may like you but he got a problem in trusting you."

"I know how he feels," Envy said remember the memories of her trying to trust her uncle Jose ever since she was rape from her step-uncle, "So, where do I sleep?"

Persephone smiled, "The imps will show away."

Hades yelled, "Pain! Panic!" The imps came running down with all their speed.

"Pain!" Pain shouted doing his salute like all ways.

"And Panic!" Panic shouted as he did the same salute like Pain.

"Reporting for duty!" the shouted, Hades rolled his eyes.

Persephone walk over to the imps, "Pain and Panic this is the sitter. I want you to help her for everything she needs and show her room," Persephone said in serious tone, "And make sure she knows everything about the Underworld and be careful with the dogs!"

The imps look at Envy and smiled, "Yes, ma'am!" They turn to Envy, "Hello, Envy."

"Hello, Pain and Panic."

Hades look at his Underworld watch said, "Ok, hi and bye thing. C'mon Seph, we're gonna be late."

Persephone grab her luggage said to Envy, "Have fun! I'll call you later on, ok?" They vanished with ords and smoke in the middle of the room with their luggage.

"So?" Panic said clasp his hands together in a professional form, "Would the Miss would like to see her room?"

"Sure." Envy grab her bag looking the Underworld around it was dark but it was the good type of dark she likes.

Pain and Panic walk down the hall, it was huge hall very high; it was meant for all those giant Cyclops or bigger. Envy obverse the halls. It was rocky but with a prefect upside down U formation. Pain and Panic pass a room that have blue bunnies on them saying 'Melinoe' with a light shade of blue with dark blue flowers around it.

Pain stop said in a polite manner, "This is Melinoe's room. You may open it."

Envy open the room. Looking at the stone boney baby's crip in a dark blue shade matching the background with different shades of grey, blue, and- well, dark colors or dull shades. Envy walk in smelling a strange smell of tears of salt water and baby lotion or powder. "What an odd smell!" Envy thought, she look at the baby toys looks like the godling have a thing with bunnies and bones. When she saw toys of blue stuff bunnies on the crib next with a little blue bone shade rattle. The room was pretty small which was good for a baby.

"May we continue, Miss Niceness," Pain said in a mono-tone with a hit of professional tone in his voice, "We have a lot of ground to cover."

"Very well then," Envy got out of the room closing the main door, "Continue."

Pain and Panic walk deeper into the hall, until they pass two large doors on the left side; with skulls on the handle of the door with the same color matching the hall. Which were Hades and Persephone's master bedroom. Panic explain that no one goes in there. Envy nodded at the green imp. She understands privacy but she respect everyone wishes. They continued walking until Pain stop at turning to the realie. He point the door on the left side. Envy saw two small white grey skeletons forming a rectangular shape in the middle it says 'Thanatos'.

"This is Thanatos room." Pain said using the same tone he been at it for awhile.

Envy stare at the black stone boney door it was larger then Melinoe's door and more darker. Envy decided to open it, the imps stop her.

"Wait, Than is in his room," Panic started to freak out, "He'll roast you!"

Envy pause the shrug, she got the necklace what could possibly go wrong?! She slowly open the door while the imps hide behind her scared. When Envy walk slowly the imps decided to hide under Envy's dress. Envy saw a boney black bed frame with skull heads on the top, the frame above the mattress show a little design on showing an odd skull in black with it's mouth open. She let her eyes wander around the room, it was darker then Melinoe's room. The walls painted in a dark shade of black and grey nothing blue. She saw toys of skeleton stuff doll, boney toy chariots and other figures she couldn't describe. She suddenly smell the same odd smell but this time it was a mixture of tears and rotten dead bodies?

Pain and Panic shake underneath her dress afraid of the godling would hurt them. Pain stick his head out wrapping the white dress around his head, "Can we please leave? I don't want to be fried!"

"Y-yes," Panic stick his head out crying, "that is a good idea!"

Envy raised an eyebrow at the startled imps when she look down, "Very well.." when she turn to leave out of the room. There was a black figure shaping as a little kid. With hair flaming in a calm formation. Holding a glass of green liquid in his hands. The imps scream out loud like two little girls seeing a cheapy scary movie. They hide back under Envy's dress, shaking in fear. Envy look at Thanatos glaring at her.

"What ya doin in my room?" He yelled in disgusted.

"N-nothing your wonderness," Panic voice shook in fear as he stick his head out, "we are just leaving."

Envy glance at Thanatos walking in his room slamming his glass on the desk next to his bed making the green liquid spill a little. He made the most threaten eyes ever kid made to Envy. Her eyes wide in shook at the godling. "Get out!" Thanatos yelled rudely at Envy.

"Not with that rude tone young man!" Envy said she want the god to be polite. "Why is he being so mean?" she asked herself she couldn't understand it.

Thanatos glare at her said, "Get out, you old hag!"

That made Envy gasp in shook of the rude comment, "Not until I get an apology!" The imps shake underneath her hugging her leg, "Envy, don't upset him he can kill you!"

Envy ignore them tapping her foot on the ground, putting her hands on her hips, "Well?" she waited for Thanatos replied.

Thanatos' anger grew as his hair flare burning his scape and showing his skull, Envy gasp putting her hand on her mouth couldn't believe at the godling's reactions, he roar, "GET OUT!" The imps saw the godling's reaction toward the realie which they hide back under the dress whimpering for Envy to walk away.

"Envy, please Thanatos can kill us all," Pain begged.

"Ye-yeah!" Panic agreed as the both hug her legs tight.

Envy saw the skeleton doll on the floor and she went to get it, "Thanatos! Listen to me if you don't say your sorry I will have to take this away from you a whole week!" she hold out Mr. Skelton in her hand which made Thanatos more angry.

"Give it back!" Thanatos voice sounded more threaten, Envy hold the doll in her hand while crossing her arms, tapping her foot unafraid of him.

"Thanatos," she said in a serious tone, "I'm going to count to three if you don't apologize I'ma have to take your toy and keep it until you behave."

Thanatos yelled out loud making the underworld shake, Envy started counting, "One!"

Thanatos started throwing a tantrum his whole body burn into a yellow fire which Envy didn't stop, "Two!"

Thanatos let out a loud cry, "I'ma kill you!"

Envy arch her eyebrow until Thanatos started to run toward pulling her dress crying, "Thre-" Thanatos cut her off, "Fi-hine! I'm sowy!" Thanatos sat on the floor crying, the imps mouth drop to the floor looking at the godling's tears, "Give me... mi-hine Mr. Skelton."

Envy smiled in approval at the two-year old, she got down his level, said, "Now did you learn how to behave?" Thanatos nodded his head viciously, Envy kiss him on the forehead which cause him to pull away from the realie.

"Oh, Than," Envy said as she handed him the doll which Thanatos snatch it away from her moving to the other side of the room upset at the realie, "you have to understand not to be so rude."

Thanatos hug his doll tightly ignoring his sitter. Envy sigh heavily at the godling. She got up walking out of the room. She close the door leaving Thanatos sulking. Thanatos started to hear them talking behind the door.

"W-wow Envy, I never seen a mortal do that to a godling," Panic said in shock.

"You never seen a baby in your whole life." Pain said to Panic.

Envy let a soft smiled at them both said, "Well, my mother taught me best!"

"Ohhh," the both stare at awe of the realie.

"Any who.." Pain said trying to get back to topic, "Hades wanted to show this before he had to but your were late we have to show it to ya!"

"What is it?" She asked bending down.

Panic lower his voice so Thanatos wouldn't have to hear it, "It's a secret place.. Hades doesn't want Thanatos to know."

Thanatos ear ring from the words Panic made. He lay his ear on the door hearing everything.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked whispering.

"It's the River of Coctys.." Panic whispered really quietly in Envy's ear who raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Envy whispered in his ear, Thanatos raised an eyebrow at them talking about this Coctys?

"Um, let's go and show ya," Pain said, "It's hidden very well deep in the Underworld only me, Panic, Hades, and Persephone know about this...

"But, why me?" Envy looked confused as the imps hold her hands taking her to the secret place. Once they were far enough for them no to hear Thanatos. He open the door following them from a far holding his Mr Skelton in his arms.

Little did they know they were being watch by the shadows. They started following Envy in the dark which made Thanatos feel someone is there. Thanatos would hide behind every corner to make sure no one is hearing him.

Deep in the Underworld Pain and Panic went down-stairs almost passing a giant deadly door that was burning with red flames and deadly sad looking skeletons on them with the smelling of rotten dead corpses and ashes with a hit of little sweet wind.

"What is that?" Envy sniff the air smelling that odd smell.

"Oh, that's the smell of Tartarus with a hint of Hope," the imps said.

"Fear and rotten bodies smell way better than this," Panic explain from the upstairs' smell.

"Oh, smells odd," Envy pass the large doors which give her a chill down her spine, "So that's how fear and hope smell like.."

"Yeah, you get use to it." Pain said as they walk deeper down the hall, the more they walk deep the darker and scary looking it gets. More and More and More skeleton's form the halls moving slowly looking at the mortal with glowing red eyes. Envy saw the skeletons hanging on the wall like they been torture forever. She continued to follow them in. Then she started to here wailings and screaming in horror. She then turn her head from the side looking at a magical wall turning into a see-through mirror. Her eye's widen at Tartarus looking at the dead crying souls in pain as the fire continued to flame. She saw one soul reaching out for her hand. The imps saw Envy reaching to touch the souls and stop her.

"Stop!" the shouted pulling Envy away, the soul then turn into an evil smirking male blowing a kiss at her into a demon, "Those will take your soul and keep your body!" Envy look back at the soul who was licking there lips. Then, he saw the shadow's glaring at him. He then disappear into Tartarus. The magical mirror form back into a wall. The imps pull her into walking forward. Envy stood amazed at Tartarus, "So, that's how hell looks like?" she grin at the memory.

Thanatos started to walk down the darkest hall. He walk deeper and deeper until he saw a dark figure of Envy's back. He started hearing shrieking and crying he rolled his quickly hide behind the skeleton's to make sure Envy didn't saw him.

Envy heard someone following her, she turn her head back and saw nothing but the Skeletons hanging making an odd curve on the left and the magical mirror one the right showing the red light and it was hot.

"How long is this?" Envy asked look straight ahead on the hall.

"Very long!" Panic said, "There are some of the Underworld we never went but we assume is Tartarus only Hades' know more about this place."

"Ah," Envy walk behind them, "This place is huge!"

"Who are you?" a voice of a lady asked, Envy look up seeing three Sirens looking down at her from the ceiling like bats.

"This is the babysitter, Molpe!" Panic groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, your the sitter you look soooo," one of the Sirens tried to finish her sentence, "weird looking.."

" Tele, don't be now!" one of the Sirens giggles, "Sorry for my sister's we just didn't know you would look like a realie."

"She is a realie!" Pain yelled.

"Ohhhh," the sisters look at each other.

"My name is Tele, these are my two sisters," she point to her look-like sister's with a minty skin, with blond hair reminding Envy's friend Bambi, and purple eyes. They had white wings flew down.

"-I'm Molpe!" she flew down on the floor next to her identical sister.

"-I'm Raidne!" the other sister sing in a harmony voice flying down next to her sisters.

"-Hiya!" the said all together.

"Hello, I'm Envy!" she smiled at the Sirens.

"Envy?" Molpe let the name roll in her mouth, "I like it!"

"Thank you."

"Envy, these are Persephone's minions and they should be working!" Panic almost yelled the last words.

Which the Sirens glare at him one of them yelled, "Your too bossy!"

"Just work," Pain groaned in agony.

"Fine!" they shouted in anger flying up in the air leaving.

Envy giggles at the minions argument. Thanatos hide again from the Sirens. As he saw them passing him without notice, he continued to walk following Envy and the imps.

"Cute," Envy sounded in a sweet voice.

The began walking after a couple of 30 minutes of walking the imps made a right turn and there it was a giant door of blue and black designs on it. Envy stood in shock at the chained door with skulls and heavy metals wrapping around it.

The imps walk in front of the door. Panic found a skeleton key opening the lock screaming looking chains fall down the floor with a loud bang. The imps then open the large door, it had dust around it once the door started to open. Envy gasp at the large pink river calmly moving to the right side. As they walk in. Envy saw the river glow light pink. She notice that the river is very long and deep. She notice there was the same skeletons pose on the wall like the outside but darker. Thanatos slowly walk in the open large door. He saw a pink river. He saw Envy he hide behind the door making sure he wasn't to be spot.

"You must keep this place a secret!" Panic said, "If any other gods found out there would be war."

"But why me?"

"Because Hades said that Hecate would try to fight back and he wants you to make sure you know this place inside and out just in case Hecate tried any schemes," Pain said, "So use this pink liquid to make Hecate mortal!"

Envy saw the river, "This pink liquid makes gods and goddesses mortal!"

"Ehh, it depends how much you put on them," Panic chuckled at the memory of Hercules didn't finish every last drop, "if you throw a bucket full of it then maybe they'll be powerless for a while it depends on the gods.

"Oh!" Panic handed her the key, she grab it putting it between her clevage just in case no one would notice it, Thanatos widen at the key, "I'll keep it safe."

Maybe this river will be use full for Thanatos after all. He saw Envy and the imps turning around walking out the entrance. Thanatos run full speed leave a cloud of tiny dust behind as he run all the way inside his room.

After, walking back to the main level. The imps show her room. Envy saw it was a dark shade purple of the door. She walk in putting her bag on the large king-size bed. The bed was cover in a dark purple sheets and purple pillows. She saw it look like a canopy princess bed frame. There is a see-through purple curtain on the long wooden bed framed holding it tie against the wooden long bar stool with a black bow. She glance over the purple couch with a black desk. Then another door open to the bathroom. She flop on the bed feeling the comfy mattress. It made her smile as she roll over.

"Well, we better finish our work," the imps said closing the door, "See, ya tomorrow Envy."

"Goodnight!" Envy said, as the door closes. Envy pick up her cell phone calling her mother but the connections failed. Envy them realized she didn't feed Thanatos when she read the list or give him a bath. Envy got up and notice the key between her breast is annoying her she put it inside her bag all the way deep. She got the bath ready in her room. Making sure it was the right temperature. She went out her room walking toward Thanatos' bedroom. She slowly open the door, "Thanatos?" Envy walk in seeing Thanatos playing with his toys. He turn his head over his head seeing the realie he looks more calmer then before.

"What you want?" Thanatos asked in a rude bitter tone.

Envy bend down at his leve said softly, "Than, it's time for your bath!"

Thanatos eyes widen he got up running to hide under the bed, "No! Bath!"

Envy sigh, "This is going to be a long summer!" she went looking down under the bed seeing Thanatos growling at her.

Envy grab him by the waist making Thanatos struggle from the realies grip. She hold him with one arm. Thanatos wailed out loud, "I don't wanna a bath!" Envy ignore him, looking in his draws seeing a nightie chiton with black pajama's with cute little skulls on them. Thanatos bite Envy's hand which made Envy shriek in pain but didn't let go.

"Than!" Envy yelled at the godling struggling as he continued to bite her with his vicious fangs. Envy wince at the pain not letting go. She grab all the clothing Thanatos needed. She quickly run to her room before she can handle the pain of her hand. She went in the bathroom locking the door behind her. She put Thanatos on the floor. Envy add water on her bleeding hand put a band-aid on it. She saw Thanatos sulking on the floor.

"Thanatos Moros Chthonos," using his full name, Thanatos looks up at the realie, "if you continue to act like a brat I would have no choice to take Mr. Skelton away from you.."

Thanatos' eyes widen at the realie. He could tell she wasn't joking which scared him a little from the fact he could never have his favorite toy doll again. Thanatos got up says, "Fine!" he crosses his arms pouting.

Envy sigh of relief she knows how much Thanatos love his toy. She just needed use Mr. Skelton. Envy sat down on her knees, started taking off Thanatos' black chiton. Thanatos blush a little from his crush taking off his clothes. He never felt this uncomfortable in front of his mom when she bath him. Thanatos cover his private area in front of Envy. Envy saw the godling covering his private area with both of his hands looking like a scared cat. She find it cute when Thanatos is not raging over her.

"Thanatos, do you want me to look away so you can get in the bath?" Envy asked in a heart warming tone. Thanatos nodded blushing making his cheeks turn pink. Envy got up and face the door. The godling got in the tub with a little splash, "Wea-dyyee!"

Envy turn back toward the tub seeing Thanatos in the tub while his flamed hair still lights. Envy smiled she walk over to the tub and started to clean him. Thanatos giggles once he had a bucket of warm water pour over his head making his flamed hair out. Envy grab a sponge with soap scrubbing Thanatos bald head. She made sure Thanatos was squeaky clean from the bottom of his feet to his shiny bald head. Envy put a plastic blue boat of the water so Thanatos could play. Thanatos then burn the toy because he likes it. Envy made him close his eyes, so she can add water on his head. Then, after a few more minutes Envy unplug the tub drained the soapy water. She grab the shower handle and softly let the water spray on Thanatos soapy body. He stand up turning around to make sure he wasn't soapy from any where. Envy pulled Thanatos out of the tub making stand on the floor wet and naked. She grab a black towel wrapping around him. She open the door making Thanatos sit on the purple couch. Envy started to dry him with the same towel, putting him underwear on to cover his weenier so Thanatos wouldn't be shy from her. She started to put on the nightie on him. Once he was finished Thanatos look at his bald head. He closed his eyes, concentrating on relighting his head. After a few tries, he finally got it, his hair made a sound like match would make when it was first lighted. Envy saw at the godling relight his hair, it was cute.

"Than?" Thanatos look up with innocent eyes, "Are you hungry?"

Thanatos didn't remember the last time he ate and his stomach growl, then he nodded viciously. Envy smiled at his answer. She carried him out to the kitchen. It was odd looking but homey. She saw the Sirens and the imps talking while drinking coffee.

"Miss Niceness!" Pain look at the realie holding Thanatos snuggling next to her.

"You got Thanatos not to hate?!" Panic raised an eyebrow at Thanatos' actions.

"Mmhmm," Envy put Thanatos on the table looking in the cabinets to see what a godling would like to eat, "What does Thanatos eat?"

"He eat worms!" the Sirens sister said at the same time.

Envy rub her chin, "Where I'm gonna find worms?"

"Uh, in the frig," Pain said pointing at the refrigerator, Envy look insides seeing a bunch of worms in a pot wiggling. As she glance at the giant big container full of green liquid Thanatos had in the glass of his cup. She hold it out showing to the minions confused.

"What is this?" she hold out the green liquid in front them.

"That's lemon Nectar," one of the Sirens explain, "It's like lemonade but it taste better then the mortal kind."

"Lemon Nectar?" Envy said softly to herself then she pull out the big pot filled with worms, "I never cooked worms in my whole life before."

"He'll eat it with bread or anything that have worms in it." One of the Sirens shout out.

Thanatos lick his lips at the big pot of worms, he was so hungry he could anything right about now, "Food," he whined.

Envy grab a bowl filling it up with worms then added a little salt with butter to make it a little more flavorful. She pour the lemon nectar in a glass sippy-cup. She then handed it to Thanatos. He grab the fork and shove a spoonful of worms in his mouth chewing it. Envy sigh in relief that he likes it but notice he didn't touch the lemon nectar.

"Than?" he looks up shoving the worms in his mouth chewing, "you don't like the lemon nectar?"

Thanatos shook his head. Envy pour herself a glass then look over at the minions, "This won't kill me right?" they shook their head watching the mortal take a sip. She made the funnest face Thanatos have ever seen. He started laughing with smash worms in his mouth. Envy shook her head from the taste of the lemon nectar it wasn't even sweet it was just drop dead sour. The minions saw the reaction the mortal made.

"Are you alright?" one of the Sirens shouted in worry.

Envy close her eyes tight trying to make as much salvia as possible to get rib of the taste. She shook her head, "Yes... I'm fine, ew."

"Your tongue is green!" Molpe said in shock of Envy's tongue turning green from just one sip. Envy look for a the shiniest plate picking up she saw her tongue did turn green.

"Augh," Envy said in disgust of the flavor still stuck in her mouth, "This is awful!"

"Really?" the minions look in shock.

"Can I try?" Molpe asked, Envy handed the glasses next to her. Tele sniff the glass full of lemon nectar she shrugs. She took a little sip of the drink, then she made the same face the same as Envy, "Ewwwwwwww, taste like leaves dip in a gallon of sour and water!"

Thanatos laugh at the minion's face of the drink. He then push the sippy-cup away from him. Envy then found a jar full of fresh honey, she then pour half of it in the container.

"What are you doing?!" Panic shriek in shock, Envy look at him, "Hades made that he likes it sour..."

"Well, he's not here," Envy stir the container mixing the liquid, the minions look at her, "he's not gonna find out if you guys don't tell him..."

"If..." Panic smiled, "If is good..."

Envy grab Thanatos' sippy-cup tossing the liquid into the sink and pour the fresh batch in it. She hand it over to Thanatos. He glance at the sippy-cup. "C'mon Thanny," Envy said, he still didn't try it. Envy sigh at the replied, she pour a new glass of the drink. She took a sip, smacking her lips, "Molpe, would you like to try again?"

Molpe nodded, Envy handed the glass of nectar for her. She took a deep breath started to take a large sip. She smack her lips as her sisters and the imps watch her react to the drink. She then smiled and drink the whole glass of nectar with a couple of gulps. "Wow, thats the best nectar I ever tasted!" Molpe said happily as she put the glass in the sink. Envy smiled in approve, "Maybe this would make Thanatos trust me.." she thought to herself.

"Hey, I wanna try-" Raidne cut Tele off flying next to Envy, "No me!"

Envy smiled said, "Alright," she look at Pain and Panic even tho they are imps to send misery they still have feelings, "Pain, Panic would you like to try?" The imps nodded shyly. Envy pour four glasses hoping Thanatos is watching. Thanatos saw the minions taking a drink of the nectar and they loved it. He grab his sippy-cup and took a sip. Envy smiled as she watch Thanatos smacking his lips. He then smiled at the nectar, he started to drink all of it.

"You like?" Envy asked Thanatos once she wash Thanatos' bowl. Thanatos nodded as he put the sippy-cup in the sink. Envy finished washing the plates. She carried Thanatos in his room.

Thanatos finished brushing his fangs and yawn as he crawl into bed. Envy tuck him in said, "You want me to tell you a story?" as she handed him Mr. Skelton. Thanatos hug his doll while nodding.

"Once upon a time there was this frog..." as she told the story her mother would tell her when she was little. She saw Thanatos slowly closing her eyes. Once she was finished telling her story. She give Thanatos a kiss on the cheek. As he fallen asleep into his own little world. Envy closed the door walking in her room. She took a shower and went to bed once she was finish drawing a picture of Thanatos. She turn on the lights and fell asleep. The shadows watch her sleep her peaceful sleep...

* * *

Author's Note: Geez, Thanatos does have trust issue. Ouch that got to hurt when Envy was bitten by Than. I think the end was sweet.. don't worry more drama coming up and I'll add Zeus in the next chp maybe! Review it if you like!


	31. Babysitting Thanatos: Part 2

Author's Note: D Minx owns Thanatos, Persephone, and Melinoe. I own my Envy and realies. Disney own disney stuff... Enjoy!

* * *

Most of the week became the same routine. Envy would wake up early to bath Thanatos in the morning. Feed and play with him in the whole morning. Hermes would come by saying hello for awhile. Envy would check off the may duties she had to do for the underworld like check off for inspection on the monsters. Her and Thanatos would go and play with Cerberus. She would tell Cerberus to roll over, play dead, any tricks that would make Thanatos like. She then throw a three giant stakes at the dogs. They would catch it eating it. Then, lick Envy for fun and snuggle her. She would giggle at the dogs. Her and Thanatos would check on the minion's work. Some times the Sirens would mess around with the imps. Envy would make a batch of worm chocolate chip cookies with a side glass of warm milk. Thanatos would love of it. He never had that much attention ever since his sister was born and he was glad she wasn't around to spoil it.

* * *

Then, one day it was the meeting on Olympus, Hermes came flying by with a gold scroll. Envy was reading a story to Thanatos sitting on her lap. He eat one of her special cookies looking at the words Envy point as she read along the story. She sat on the boney rocking-chair as it go back and forth.

"Then he said 'oh no he's gonna eat us'..." Envy read as Thanatos snuggle next to her. He smell the sweet smell of flowers, carmel, and chocolate... he likes it.

"Well, ain't you a pro!" Hermes said flew down in front of them.

"Huh-mes!" Thanatos run to hug his mentor.

"Hey little man," Hermes hug Thanatos Envy put the book done as she got up to bow at him, "Awe, shucks Envy you don't have to bow every time you see me."

"But, then it would rude," Envy replied she always paid respect to any gods and goddesses when she sees them.

"Suit yourself," Hermes give up on the mortal, he thinks she's the only mortal that actually paid more respect to any gods or goddesses when she sees one, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What?" Hermes take out a golden scroll out of his pouch and given it to Envy. She open it reading the golden writing as she mumbles the words to herself, "Your invited to the Olympus meeting... the meeting will stare at... now don't be late... sign Zeus!" she saw a little xo and heart next to his name. She shuddered at the idea of him sitting next to her.

Thanatos played with Hermes as he saw Envy biting her lip, "I'm going to the meeting but I'm mortal!"

"Ye-yeah," Hermes know he didn't even understand it, "I don't get it either he told me Hades had plan this long ago. He told me it's not breaking the rules since your not living there..."

"Mmmm, well Hades said I had to go to the meetings or else he'll do something to me," Envy said remembering Hades first telling her about the vacation, "I guess I'll have to dress up Thanatos and myself."

"Um, about that," Hermes said nervously, Thanatos look at his mentor, "He just want you to go not him."

"But, I'm the babysitter I have to take care of Than!" Envy figure out Zeus' dirty plan he wants her all to himself.

"Look, I'll take care of him besides,-" Envy cut him off, "Absolutely, not. I'm taking him and that's that!"

Hermes saw the rage in Envy looks like she is not going to change her mind. Hermes decided to keep his mouth shut. Thanatos pull on his mentor white chiton, "Huh-mes! Huh-mes!"

"What is it little man?" Hermes flew over Thanatos started to point at his drawing.

"Lookie. Lookie. It's me, Envy and you!" he said pointing at the picture he drew with crayons.

"Cool," Hermes look at the drawing, "do I really look that girly?"

Envy giggles, "No, you look just fine." she pour Hermes a glass of lemon nectar, "Do you want some nectar I made?"

"Sure," Hermes flew to Envy holding Thanatos with one arm, he took a sip of the drink he then smiled from ear to ear, "Whoa! Babe, this taste amazing!"

"Thank you," Envy pour some for Thanatos in a blue sippy-cup, "I been getting that a lot."

"You should take this to the meeting," Hermes adjusted, Envy raised up with one eyebrow, "The meeting always get boring and Hera would just serve them water with a few golden fruits and let me tell ya its getting boring! Hestia had been so busy making snacks, babe!"

"Oh, but I'm a mortal I doubt they would like to try my cooking!" Envy said putting the container in back in the refrigerator, "besides, I have no time in making snacks for a group of hungry gods!"

"Babe, I see you cook and let me tell you," Hermes flew over her head looking at her upside down as she hold Thanatos in her arms, "have to golden touch on cooking like Hestia and I would eat it in front of them if they don't touch it..."

"Really?" Envy smiled at him.

Hermes nodded, "Of course, I bet Zeus would try it if he knows you make it.

"Augh, don't even remind me," rolling her eyes at the idea of Zeus showing off, "but I think I will make snacks I just don't want to be one of Hera's wrath."

"Don't worry, honey," he flew holding Thanatos in the air, "she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of group of gods and goddesses.."

"Fine but if no one touch it you better eat all the food," Envy said tying an apron around her neck, "cause I hate left overs.. isn't that right Thanny?"

Thanatos nodded while grabbing another cookie on the plate as he chew on it. Envy grab her wand said, "Stand back Hermes! Once I'm done I want you to take this all the way to Olympus."

Hermes nodded as he saw Envy started to cook a giant cake, more of the nectar, and other snacks for different type of gods and goddesses. "Can you wash Thanny?" Hermes nodded taking Thanatos to the bathroom.

After a few minutes of bathing Thanatos which for Hermes mind it taken for ever. Since, he never bath any godling before and Thanatos attends to make loud splashes. Hermes hated getting wet from surprised. Once, he finished cleaning Thanatos. Thanatos started to run naked all the way down to Envy.

"Than!" Hermes flew following Thanatos since he was faster then Hermes, Thanatos came running naked passing the Sirens who were giggle at the naked godling, "Than!"

Envy sat on the chair all tired from cooking. She never felt this wore out since her job at the House of Mouse. Then, all of sudden Thanatos came running jumping on her lap.

"Envy!" he said tugging her sun-dress. She look at him in shock at the godling running naked. Hermes came flying fast.

"Sorry, babe this kid just wanted to see you!" Hermes stop out of breath then he smell the sweet smell of food. He look over at the table filled with food, "Whoa! Babe I said a snack not a feast!"

"Well, that is a snack when you deal with hungry people," she giggles at the memories of her friends eating at the food she would cook, "I just wanted to make sure there would be enough."

Hermes swallow at the fact he had to carry all that food, "Ok, you and Than get ready while I'll send this to Olympus." Envy nodded carrying naked Thanatos to her room while Hermes carried all the food.

* * *

On Olympus Hera began to put a contain filled with water and a basket full of golden fruits. Zeus saw his beautiful wife setting up the meeting table. He groan a little by the fact of his wife always putting the same snacks every meeting. Some gods came early to have a few chat with their friends. Demeter and Aphrodite walk looking at the meeting table. They started talking about a few things. Artemis and her twin brother Apollo walk in looking around as they stand talking to other gods. Zeus sat on his throne looking for that cute mortal. "She's late," Zeus thought to himself. His wife Hera wraps his big buff arm with of her arms snuggling him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hera asked.

"Nothing," Zeus wave his idea off, "Just wondering where's Hermes he should be here about now."

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Hermes fly in with bunch on food in his hand, he place it on the table everyone smiled at the food, mostly Bacchus as he went to try out the food. Hermes started to fly back and forth really fast the more he back with arms full of food. Then, he stop mumbling, "Finally! That realie sure can cook." he stop to catch his breath as he slouch on a chair.

"Hermes!" Hera shouted as she walk down to Hermes, "Where did you get all this food?!"

"Um," Hermes didn't want to tell the Queen of Olympus that her snacks are getting boring so he lied, "Envy wanted to give all of us offerings. She thought it was nice of Zeus to invite her to the meeting."

"What!?" Hera turning around seeing her husband smiling ear to ear, "You invited a mortal!?"

"Well, Hades went on vacation and he said that the babysitter will take care of everything," Zeus got up to try the coconut cake with strawberries filling mixing with whip cream, "besides, love Hades needed to know what happens in the meeting..." He took a bite at the cake it was creamy and sweet then let a big smile show in front of everyone.

Hermes sigh in relief when he saw his boss taking another bite. Bacchus then let out a big burp said, "Hey, this is wonderful!"

All the gods and goddesses came to try the food Envy had cook. Hermes saw all the happy faces on the gods which was a big relief off his chest. He didn't have to eat all that food. Zeus and a few other gods sip the lemon nectar which cause them to make a 'mmmmm' sound.

"Say this taste delicious," Apollo smack his lips at the sweet taste of the nectar, "I never had a lemon nectar this tasty."

"Oh your right!" Poseidon said drinking the nectar, "This almost reminded me when I was a kid, ain't that right Zeus?"

Zeus smack his lips at the wonderful flavor, "Sure thing!" he likes the wonderful food and drinks that Envy created. She is something and he can't wait to take her into bed.

Hera open a sandwich in her hand looking at her older sister Demeter, "Oh, Demeter lately Zeus had been off the clouds!"

Demeter chew on a sandwich, "Mmm," not listening to her little sister from the food, "Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?"

Hera took a bite of the sandwich, "I think Zeus is cheating on me.."

Demeter didn't look surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, lately he's been," Hera pause to find the right words, "not wanting to 'snuggle' with me in bed."

"Ah," Demeter nodded, "Maybe he is focusing on other stuff-" her younger sister started, "I know he's cheating on me!"

Hermes flew passed the two goddesses talking. He flew out of Olympus to get Envy and Thanatos. Zeus arch his eyebrow at the blue god flying out of the room.

* * *

In the Underworld, Thanatos started wailing out loud, "I don't wanna go!"

Envy pull Thanatos from holding tight of his bed frame, "C'mon Than! It's only a small meeting I'll protect you!" Thanatos shook his head.

"Nuh-oooooo!" He cried hot tears, as Envy tried to pull him out of the frame. Envy sighed they been going at this once she had finished showering. She couldn't let Than stay with the minions they will be far too busy and she couldn't ask Hermes to watch over him since he'll be at the meeting. The Fates are busy as well with there everyday duty.

Hermes flew in hearing Thanatos crying out loud in the Underworld. Hermes flew in Thanatos' room, "What's all the crying?"

Envy turn around making Hermes mouth drop to the floor. Her dress is form into a white chiton with two straps holding all together with to underworld pins. Her chocolate brown-black hair is down in a wavy motion. Holding a black underworld pouch strap on her left shoulder. She smiled softly noticing she put a little lip-gloss. "Envy, your beautiful!" Hermes let his words come out like pudding.

"Thank you," Envy smiled as she went back getting Thanatos from holding the metal bars, "Now help me get him off of this thing."

Hermes flew next to Envy pulling on Thanatos. The shadows help them without them noticing they are there. Thanatos cried, "I go wanna go!"

"But, Than... Envy will be with you this whole time... she wouldn't... leave you!" Hermes tried to pull the little godling he was so strong, "Come on don'cha trust Envy!?"

Thanatos whimper, Envy sigh as they both stop, "It's no use," she turn to look at Hermes then remember, "Have you seen Demeter there?"

"Um... Yeah," Hermes trying to remembered he seen so many gods and goddesses there.

"Was Melinoe with her?" Envy asked, Thanatos snap his head up hearing there conversation. No, he refused his sitter to look at Melinoe. Didn't she understand that Thanatos own her?

"Um, I don't think but we can go.." Hermes saw Thanatos let go the bar of the frame of his bed.

"Nuh-ooo!" Thanatos hug his sitter by the leg, "Take me with you! Don't lea-veeee meee!"

Envy saw the godling's reaction when he heard his sister's name. She had to be careful when mentioning his sister's name. Looks like Thanatos hates his sister. Envy carry Thanatos with one arm, "Thanny, I want you to understand I will never leave you but you have to promise me to always trust me.."

"Pwo-mise," Thanatos hugging his sitter wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Alright," Envy look over to Hermes, "You may take us, please.."

"No problem," Hermes carried her with his arms as they both flew out of the underworld.

On Olympus all the food was gone everyone had satisfying faces. Zeus snap his fingers making all the mess on the table disappear.

"I just want to welcome everyone to this meeting," Zeus announce to the group of gods, "Now we may start the meeting."

As the gods and goddesses form in a line in front of the entrance of the golden door. Zeus would bow to all the gods and goddesses as they all sat on the table. He frowned at the realie not making it. He would have to talk to Hades about the deal.

"Now," Zeus began, "I would-" Hermes yelled flying in holding Envy in his arms, "Wait! Don't start!"

The gods look at the mortal holding Hades' son who scowl at them. Envy stand up thanking Hermes for the lift. She bow to all the gods and goddesses, "Sorry, I'm late.."

Zeus lips twisted into a big smile, "Don't worry about it Envy."

Envy smiled at the tanned god even tho, she didn't like him but she still have to give respect, right? Zeus made the cloud for into another chair next to him on the right side while Hera sat next to him on the left. He pat on the seat. Thanatos growl at the god, "Than," she whisper in his ear, "Behave."

Hermes sat in his spot. Envy went over to sit by Zeus. Zeus saw Hades' son sitting on her lap as he snuggle against her. Demeter smiled at her grandson's response to the sitter. Zeus frowned at the godling, "This little god while ruin everything," he thought. Envy took out a underworld notebook, pens, and highlighters.

"Oh," Zeus realized he had to get back at the meeting, "I would like to thank Envy for making such wonderful snacks." he stand up thanking her. The gods started clapping their hands to thank her. Envy blush from her shyness, "Th-thank you."

Zeus sat back down, "Now back to the main topic. Ares what's the problem?"

Ares show his anger, "I want my city to be the new capital!"

"Oh, shut up," Athena said petting her owl, "my Athens are far more superior then the your Spartans."

Envy started writing them done, Zeus glance at her notes; "Athena and Are's argument equal capital of Greece! she underline the last part.

"Look, my Spartans have been the most bloodiest and fearful armies then your Athenians!" the red god rage in hatred. Thanatos smiled at the fighting he never seen such hatred in one another.

Zeus rub his chin he always like Athena way better then Ares since he love the taste of war. Athena always come to good reason there was no way he's going to let Ares have the capital.

"My decision is made up," Zeus crosses his arms at his two children fighting and yelling, "Athena's city will remain capital of Greece. Ares, there will be no more fights between this. Now moving to the next topic..." He look through his papers in boredom. He glance at Envy writing super fast on the notebook.

"Now, Artemis wanted more fruits for offerings," Zeus continued once he was finished most of the gods started arguing about fruits and meat.

Zeus was to bored to care, he saw Envy writing down everything. He smirk sinisterly, he let his hand touch her right leg. Envy snap her head toward him in shock. No one notice Zeus actions. Envy started to freak out. Thanatos saw Zeus' hand rubbing on his sitter slowly going under her chiton. Moving his hand all the way to her thigh. Envy started to breath hard afraid of this god actions. Thanatos felt Envy's fear he growls then bite Zeus' arm. Zeus wince at the pain, he glare at Hades' son who was smirking. Zeus pull his hand away from Envy's leg which calmed her down.

* * *

After the long meeting Envy's hand started hurting from writing everything they talk about. Zeus let the gods talk for themselves like it was a mini party. Envy put all her stuff in her black pouch, Thanatos slept on her lap. She carried him as she walk toward Demeter.

The green round goddess smiled at the sitter, "I see Thanatos is happy being with you."

"Oh, it took him awhile," Thanatos snuggled against Envy as he sleep away, "You wanna hold him?"

"Of course," Demeter slowly hold on to the sleeping godling who started sucking his thumb, "He never sleeps like this before."

"He had a busy day," Envy kiss the godling on the cheek then remember something, "How's Melinoe?"

"Oh, she's doing fine I asked Poseidon's wife to watch over her for the meeting," Demeter hold her grandson watching he sleep, "I think I'll keep her for another week, if thats alright?"

"Oh, of course it's fine!" Envy said, it give her more time for Thanatos to trust her, "Besides I have a couple of meetings I have to attend next week."

"Oh?" Demeter rock her grandson slowly, "Who?"

"Hades' foster parents and The Fates'," Envy scratch off the villains meeting since she didn't want Demeter to bash on Hades, "I think thats it.."

"Oh," Demeter said she was about to open her mouth until Envy felt a big hand on her right shoulder. She look up seeing Zeus grinning on her, "May I talk to you, alone?" which made Envy swallowed hard. She nodded slowly, "Demeter, make sure Thanatos does not wake up." Demeter nodded at the response the young realie made.

* * *

Zeus and Envy went into another room without anyone but Demeter noticing. Zeus show her a golden room with a big mattress. Envy eyes wide, "This isn't an off-" Zeus then kissed her on the lips making her to stop talking. Envy tried to pull away from the giant god. His giant hands run all over her buttocks, hips, legs, slowly going up to her breast. Envy push him with all her might. Zeus wouldn't move he made her move her closer to the bed. She finally bite his bottom lip causing him to shriek in pain.

"What you did that for?" he taste blood on his bottom lip, Envy quickly run over to the golden door. Zeus followed, she started panicking at the god coming closer to her. She finally open the golden large door but Zeus use his hand to close the large door. Envy tried to open the door but it was no use she felt hard breathing as she turn around toward Zeus. She saw a wicked smile across the tanned god's face. He roughly kiss her on the mouth. She started hitting him crying. She never thought this would happen. Her who body felt shaking it felt like a flashback. Zeus grab her wrist pinning her against the wall. He let his tongue run over her mouth, which made her sick to her stomach. He pulled away breathing hard, he look down at her cleavage.

Envy started crying begging him, "Please, don't do this?" Zeus use one hand to hold her soft wrist and let the other cup her breast. Envy let out a loud cry Zeus slam his lips against hers. She whimper at the thought this god will rape her.

Zeus let his hand rub the her nipple in a circular motions feeling the softest round breast in his hand. Envy struggled moving around, she finally give up she knew what her fate was and accept it.

Envy saw Zeus kissed her neck she closed her eyes hoping this would end soon. Little did she know the shadows were watching her. They needed to protect her from danger but not get caught so one the shadow's went inside into Thanatos' dream scaring him to wake up.

Thanatos woke up in shock of the scary shadow scaring him. He saw a dark shadow on the corner of the room pointing at the hall. Thanatos notice he was in his grandmother arms.

"Where's sitta?"

"Oh, Zeus wanted to talk to her," Demeter said pitching his cheeks which he hated the most, "Now go back to sleep."

Then, he heard whispering in his voice. He saw the shadow waving him in the golden hall. Thanatos jump out of his grandmother embrace and started running toward the hall. "Thanatos!" his grandmother followed her without any attention between the other gods.

Thanatos followed the shadow's as it go under the main golden door. Which the shadow went underneath the door showing an awful frowned. Thanatos started to push the door with all his might.

Zeus throw Envy onto the bed. Envy crawl backwards curving herself into a ball against the golden bar bed frame. Covering her face crying hoping he would come to sense to not touch her any more. Zeus stand in front of the large bed seeing at the realie crying. Then, he heard the door opening.

Thanatos walk in looking at the tanned god standing in the middle of the room behind him was his sitter crying curving herself into a ball. This made Thanatos in rage his flamed hair started to burn his skin and burnt out his eyes. Zeus watch at the little godling's anger forming into something awful. Thanatos show his skull in anger. Zeus growled at the kid, he hated him.

Demeter saw a door open she walk in seeing her gandson in flames with just his skeleton body. Her eyes wondered into Zeus in the middle off the room and Envy against the bed crying in fear. "Zeus!" Zeus snap at his sister who put her hands on her hips, "What in Hades are you doin?!"

"Nothin," Zeus said like a little kid, Thanatos run as fast as he could, using his head he hit Zeus in the stomach. Which cause him to collapse on the floor. Thanatos then run over his sitter, she started mumbling to herself, "I won't go back! I won't go back!"

Demeter walk over to the sitter, she let her chubby hand touch Envy on the shoulder. Envy jerk away from the touch.

"Did Zeus did this to you?" Demeter asked as she saw the sitter crying.

"He-he tried to rape me!" Envy hug Demeter crying on the green goddess' shoulder.

Demeter hug her back noticing that Zeus had done something more awful she never thought he could. Zeus was able to get up looking at his sister glaring at him.

"Zeus!" she hold Envy rubbing her back, "How could you?!"

"N-now Demeter let's be reasonable.." Zeus try to calm down his sister and the realie.

"Reasonable!? Wait till I tell Hera about this!" Demeter help Envy got out of bed, Thanatos hug his sitter leg following them.

"No need to go there," Zeus stop them, "Look how about arrangement."

Envy wipe her eyes showing her blackful eyes covering everything around her eyes, Zeus saw the glare, "You tried to have sex with me when I said no!" Zeus notice the realie's eyes, this feared him.

"Envy, look when your a god you do things you-" Envy eyes turn normal "I was rape when I was 8!"

Demeter saw the anger in Envy's eyes, "Envy.." in shock of the realie's out burst.

Zeus saw the realie crying in full tears, "Zeus, I think you should stay away from this girl or else I'll tell Hera about this!" Demeter, Envy, and Thanatos walk pass the tanned god.

Zeus was alone in his room, "I'll get her again," he thought, "I'll get her..." He didn't care about the realie's tragic past he only cares about him being inside of her. He walk away from the room.

* * *

Demeter taken Envy to her home. Thanatos sat in the kitchen eating one of of the the cookies his grandmother made. Envy cried while Demeter sit next to her helping her to calm down. They both sat in Persephone's old bedroom on the white comfy bed.

"There, There, he won't hurt you," Demeter pass her a napkin, Envy continues to cry, "Zeus won't lead a hand on you."

"I-I been foolish," Envy wipe the tears off her eyes, "Zeus touch me during the meeting but Thanatos save me by biting him. I shoulda listen to my gut and not follow him."

"Oh, Envy you just didn't know," Demeter sigh, "That happen with me and Zeus. He took advantage of me and force me to sleep in that same bedroom."

"I'm so sorry," Envy felt bad, Demeter held her hand up high.

"No, I was the foolish one to believe we can be together," Demeter sigh at the memory, "When I got pregnant with Bacchus. He just stop."

"Bastered!" Envy sniffed.

"He is but he is the God of all gods," Demeter said, "but he can't control you since your a realie."

Envy smiled at the green goddess, "Thank you for helping me get out of the situation!"

"Don't thank me," Demeter said smiling, "thank Thanatos, he came running for you. I followed."

Envy smiled at the joy of the godling actually saving her. "He does care," she thought to herself.

"but I still thank you," she said hugging Demeter, this made the Goddess of Harvest smiled she hadn't gotten a hug like this when Persephone started living in the Underworld.

"Now," Demeter continue pulling away the hug, "Let's go thank the hero."

They both walk into the kitchen seeing Thanatos spilt out the cookies in disgust. There were no worms in side them. Demeter sigh at the mess the godling made. Envy thought it was cute.

"Thanatos?" Envy asked as the flame haired godling look up in confusion, "you save me from the big old baboon." Envy pick up Thanatos letting him sit on her lap, Thanatos look up at his sitter smiling brightly.

"And I want to thank you by giving up a gift," Envy give him a big ol' kiss on the cheek making Thanatos' flamed hair turn into a light pink shade.

Demeter stare at her grandson's crush on the sitter. It was cute which made her smile at awe. Thanatos blush bright red smiling from ear to ear.

Then, Demeter heard a someone knocking on the door. She went to get it. She opened the door seeing Poseidon's wife holding Melinoe.

"Oh, thank you so much," Demeter hold the baby in her hands. Poseidon's wife nodded and said her good-byes.

Demeter closed the door. Thanatos look over sneering at his little sister.

"Awe, looks here!" Demeter shouted in a cheerful manner holding out Melinoe in her arms.

Envy carried Thanatos in her arms walking toward the green goddess, "Awe, she so beautiful.." Envy put down Thanatos looking at the little baby blue goddess.

Envy observe Melinoe's appearance, blue wavy hair, with blue plump lips, pretty oval green eyes, light blue skin. Her body had a little smoke around her a grey-blue. Prefect cheeks, she was beautiful.

Melinoe open her eyes as she seen at lovely young realie in front of her. She smiled at awe. She never seen someone soo innocent then she saw a black aura around the realie. She hold out her hands smiling cheerfully. Envy's heart melt at awe. Melinoe saw the realie's eyes it was so glossy and shiny compare to other goddesses' eyes.

"May I hold her?" Envy asked looking at the baby, Demeter nodded.

"You may," she handed Envy the baby.

Melinoe giggles at the embrace of Envy. Envy smiled at the godling with at awe. "She is so adorable," Envy said to Demeter.

Thanatos sneered at his sister's action. She was trying to take away his sitter. So, he decided to take the matters into his own hands. He sulking in front of the tree, lighting up with the fireball he throuh.

Demeter and Envy sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

Demeter turn her head at the burning tree, "Ahhh!" Envy put Melinoe down in her crib, trying to help Demeter to put out the fire. Thanatos hide behind Melinoe's crib he then push the crib down. Causing it to tip over and letting Melinoe hit the floor crying out loud. Envy saw Thanatos standing their smirking at his sister crying. She quickly pick up Melinoe trying to calm her down, "Thanatos! What's gotten into you?"

Thanatos turn away, "I wanna go home!"

Melinoe started to calm down after a couple of kisses on the forehead from Envy given. Demeter was able to put the fire out and form a leafy crib. Envy carefully put Melinoe back into her crib. Watching Thanatos not making any more trouble.

Envy walk over Thanatos putting her hands on her hips, "Than, that's no way to treat your little sister like that."

"I don't ca-wee-ea!" he mumbles. Envy sigh she pick him up and said to Demeter, "I'ma go home with this little fire starter. I think he's tired from all the things that happened."

"Very well then," Demeter bow her head, "See, you next time."

Envy grab her wand waving it as they disappear into soft light.

Back in the Underworld Envy put Thanatos into bed. She went into her room to sleep, "I hope he starts behaving.." she thought, "I hope nothing can go wrong in the future."

* * *

Author's Note: Gee, Zeus is a dick. Poor Envy. Ohh, whats up with Than. Let me tell ya it ain't pretty. Stay toon for more XD


	32. Babysitting Thanatos: Part 3

Author's Note: Disney own Disney stuff. I own my Nigel, Envy and realies. D Minx own Savannah, Thanatos, Mel, and Persephones.

* * *

After a few days Envy woke up with the usual routine. She pour herself a cup of coffee to get her mind of her nightmare. The imps walk in with scratch marks and mess. Envy mouth drop, "Oh, my goodness! What happen to you, guys?"

Pain rub his bottom, "Yesterday, when you left we had to feed Cerberus! That stupid dog thought we were playing with him!"

Envy grab a couple of band-aids, she was about to put of the wounds until the imps more away from her.

"No mean to be rude but we can take it," Pain explain the situation, "where imps and we bring misery."

Envy nodded at the imps, Thanatos came in walking in his nightie rubbing his eyes while yawning. "Good morning, Thanny." Envy said sugary sweetly tone.

"Mmmm," he yawned as he sat up the chair next to the table, "Mor-nihning."

Envy serve him cereal and a slide of orange juice next to the cereal. Thanatos started to eat. For a two year old he learn quickly how he feed himself. The imps grab their cup of coffee Envy left for them. The Siren sisters started to fly in with so much adrenaline, they grab the imps' coffee while giggling.

"Thanks Envy!" one the Siren sisters smiled flying away. Tele grab her own cup and follow her sisters.

"Hey, that's ours!" Pain yelled putting his fist in the air shaking it.

Envy pour two more glasses giving it to the imps, "So, what's the agenda for today?"

"Well, at 3:00pm you have a meeting with The Fates' they want to see Thanatos," Panic look at the listen checking at they needed to cover, "At 5:00pm you have the villains' meeting, and around 8:00pm Hades' parents want you to come over to see Thanatos and meet you."

"Mmm," Envy finished her cup of coffee, "Well, I have to get ready. Thanatos did you finish?"

"Yus," he sip on his sippy-cup filled with orange juice, "I want cookies and finger sandwiches!"

"Than, you just ate," Envy wash the plates, "So, Hades' foster-" Pain quickly cut her off, "Don't say that! Hades would kill you if you say Nyx and Erebus are is foster parents!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Envy was confused, "Why?"

"Because, they took care of him since he was a baby and he doesn't care about Rhea and Cronos being his parents he only thinks they just created him," The green imp explain about the issue, "He sees his 'parents' as his real parents."

"Oh," Envy never thought it would be that serious, she pick up Thanatos, "Very well. So, Hades' parents are nice?"

"Yeah, but Nyx will make you fat since she cooks a lot," Pain trying remember the last time he met Hades' parents, "but they will love ya."

"Hope so," Envy walk to the hall turning to the imps, "I have to get ready. You guys better finish your work."

* * *

After hours of getting ready for the meeting with The Fates. Envy dress Thanatos in his usual black chiton, she notice the out fit looks like Hades'. She roll her eyes, "Looks like Hades' is trying to pass down his fashion style," she thought. Envy wore her light blue sun-dress looking the same as the white one. Two straps on her shoulder a underworld pin holing it all together. She notice her mother done very well research on chiton's styles and underworld pins. Envy let Thanatos in the main Underworld room, where's the chessboard table and two thrones. Envy decided to added four chairs and a coffee table underworld design with her magic wand. She got ready with with the lemon nectar, finger sandwiches, and underworld cookies. Thanatos smell the wonderful sent of cookies and finger sandwiches. He went to sneak some Envy notice but she let it slide. She just made more. Then, she wasn't sure if The Fates would like lemon Nectar so she made tea just in case. She put a couple of glasses on the table and plates. Thanatos chew on his cookie, when Envy wasn't looking. Envy smirk at the godling trying to hide behind the large chessboard table. Then, they heard laughing in the air echoing the underworld.

The green imps came running, "They are here!" Then, in the middle there was a large circle swirling around glowing bright light which hurt Thanatos' eyes. Then, 'poof' The Fates stand in the middle of the room.

"We're here," Clotho said holding the eyeball in her hands.

"I know," Envy smiled, "I heard you three laughing."

"See! I told you," Lachesis almost yelling, "We shouldn't have laugh!"

"You didn't get scared?" Atropos asked grabbing the eye putting back into her eye hole.

"No.." Envy hold a plate of finger sandwiches in her hands, "Let's take a seat."

" Very well," The Fates said together. Thanatos went to his mentor sitting on her lap. Once everyone sat down. Thanatos grab another cookie from the plate.

"Would you like tea or lemon nectar?" Envy handed them plates, for them to eat.

"Tea!" The Fates answered. Thanatos wanted lemon nectar. Envy pour them the cups.

"Thank you," Clotho said, looking at Hades' son, "You know I never mortal that treat us with such respect."

"Well, my mother raised me right then.." Envy bow her head as she sat down.

"Augh, I think I swallowed a large nail," Lachesis said as she sip her green tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Envy said making sure that the finger sandwiches didn't have any more nails, "I thought I made sure they're weren't any nails..?"

"Don't worry Lachesis sometimes like eating the nail," Clotho lean over whispering in Envy's ear.

"Ah," Envy said, she saw The Fates cooeing at the infant god, Thanatos eat one of the finger sandwiches, "May I ask about something?"

"It depends what?" Clotho said raising an eyebrow.

"-If it's about the future you can't ask." Lachesis said in a proper manner

"-and no asking about what's gonna happen between you and Zeus," Atropos said as she holding the finger sandwich in her hand feeding Thanatos.

"What?!" Envy tilt her head, of course they would know about Zeus' attack on her but she set that a side, The Fates raised an eyebrow confused at the realie. Usually, mortals and other gods would just ask them about the future. This one was different.

"You mean you don't want to know the future?" The Fates stare at her surprised.

Envy hold out her hands shaking her head, "Goodness no! I know the consequences about knowing the future," Envy pause then spoke up, "there are rules to that. Why would I ask that?"

"Hades would always try to get our eye and look into the future," Clotho said sipping her tea, "That's why we decided to trick him with Hercules."

"Ah." Envy sip her tea in understanding. Envy saw Thanatos reach for another sandwich. She handed it to them.

"So what's the question?" Lachesis asked wondering at the realie.

"Oh," Envy tried to remember the question, "Why Hades' never like Zeus and his parents?"

Atropos open her mouth, "That's easy they give him away because Cronos was having one of his wrath."

"Oh," Envy sip her tea once more, "I might ask Hades about this."

The Fates gasp in shock of the realie response.

"Didn't see that one coming," Atropos mumbled.

"You know Hades will get angry if you ask about his young past." one of The Fates answered.

"Really? What about Zeus?"

"Mmhmm, when Hades help out Zeus and Poseidon during the Titan War," Clothos continued, "after the war Zeus know his little brother would get in the way of becoming the king of all gods. So, Zeus cheated his way up and he knew no one would touch the Underworld so he put Hades in charge since he didn't like him."

"How horrible," Envy shook her head at the terrible thing Zeus have done, "Zeus is a terrible god."

"Mm, your telling us," Lachesis dip her cookie in the tea making it a little soft as she took a bit, "He tried to rape you."

"Augh," Envy groan at the terrible memory, "Don't even remind me. You think he would stop but he is an over sex monster!"

"Ha!" Clotho laugh at the joke, "You can't stop him. He is the King of all gods. He thinks he can get anything he wants."

"Like a little kid in a toy-store," Envy sigh shaking her head, "I refuse to be one of his toy doll!"

"Zeus, can so much do whatever he wants with you when your on Olympus remember that," Atropos pointed out, her sisters started cooeing at Thanatos sipping his nectar.

"I will," Envy replied sipping her drink.

"Anyway we just wanted to check how's Thanatos is doing," Lechesis said crossing her arms, "It seens Thanatos is doing well with everything."

"He must have taken awhile to trust you." Clotho pitch softly on Thanatos' cheek.

"Tell me about it," Envy smiled she saw the empty plate, she went to take it back in the kitchen, "would you like anything else?"

"No, we are terribly full from those snacks," one of The Fates explain, "We have to have room for our mothers cooking."

"Mmm, I see." Envy went to wash the dishes when she came back seeing The Fates playing with Thanatos, "How cute!"

Thanatos blush at his sitter giggling at him.

"Envy, thanks for the wonderful snacks but we must get back to out duty," The Fates got up from their seats, they shook her hands and left with the same bright circle in the eyeball in the middle swirling with a speed and disappear.

Envy hold Thanatos in one arm, "Did you like the food?"

"Yus." Thanatos snuggled against her smiling showing his fangs.

"I'm glad to hear that," Envy went to call on the underworld phone, founding out a few days before cleaning the main room. She let Thanatos sit on his mother's throne waiting for Envy.

Envy dial the number on the list, she waited for the phone started ringing.

On the phone...

"Hello, this is the Olympus service please dial the first three letter of the god or goddess's name," the service nymph said through the phone. Envy dial the first three letters of Hermes' name, started to ring.

"Hello?" a strong male voice asked, Envy mouth drop at Zeus' voice.

"He-hello, is this Hermes?" Envy asked as she twirl the wire in her fingers.

"No, this is Zeus!" Zeus replied, on the other side of the phone he smirk at the voice, "Is this Envy?"

"Y-yes sir," Envy stuttered she had no time to deal with this buffoon, "Is-"

"-I see Fate had bring us closer together don't you think," Zeus flirted which cause her to gag but didn't let no sound out of her mouth.

"Um, I just met with them?" pretending not to understand his words, "Is-is Hermes there?"

"That depends will I get a special gift in return," Zeus chuckled, Envy started to get annoyed.

"Unless you want to take care of Hades' son as a gift." she said seriously.

Zeus frowned at the replied, like Tartarus he'll watch over that brat, "I prefer a kiss."

"A kiss from the godling on the cheek?" Envy began to toy with him, "Now if you tell me where is Hermes?"

"He went to send a message to Aphrodite," Zeus began, "he might stay for awhile."

"Thank you," Envy said writing the information, "i-" Zeus cut her off, "You know I hope for a special gift in return..."

"Listen, to me Zeus. I am a woman with standards and I prefer not to be one of your affairs! I have no tension in being in bed with you." Envy huffed angrily waiting for a answer.

"Well, I see your a little feisty. I like that-" with that Envy hung up Zeus. Envy was in rage, she can't believe that god couldn't get his thick skull. Envy sigh pitching the bridge of her nose annoyed. Then she pick up the phone dialing the number for Aphrodite.

"Hello?" a little girl asked in a softly voice.

"Hello, is this Aphrodite?" Envy asked in confusion, at the voice.

"Nuh-oooooo! It's Eris!" the little girl talk in a loud voice.

"Oh, can you Aphrodite on the phone, please..."

"It depends," the little girl said wickedly, "I want a golden po-ny!"

"Huh?"

"I WANT A GOLDEN PONY!" she shriek, Envy put the phone away from her ear.

"Um, Eris I need to talk to your mother," Envy said softly.

"Let me think about it," Eris said then, "If you get me-" her mother in the phone cut her daughter off, "Eris, what are you doing?"

"Nothing mama!" Eris whined, "A lady asked about you.."

"Hello?" Aphrodite asked.

"Hello, Aphrodite it's Envy and I was wondering is Hermes there?"

"Yes, let me put him on," Aphrodite took the phone to Hermes.

"Yel-lo!" Hermes said.

"Hermes!" Envy said with joy, "I need a favor.."

"What is it?"

"I need to go to a meeting on the upper world and I need you to watch over for Thanatos for a little bit."

"Sure thing, babe. I just need to finish sending all the message to the other gods." Hermes said through the phone, "What time I had to be there?"

"As soon as possible ok." Envy said then, she heard whispering in her other ear. She look turning to Thanatos who was staring at her with serious eyes, Envy turn back listening to Hermes, "uh-huh... yeah... okay. See ya." She hung up the phone and felt a cold sensation running through her body.

"Don't touch her!" Thanatos yelled, Envy notice it was a soul with a dark figure all over it's body. Envy put down the phone holding Thanatos in her arms.

The soul cover his face with black hood with a black robe matching his outfit. Compare to the other souls looking all see-through light blue and depress. This soul is all black except half of his face. From the tip of the nose to his sharp chin wear pale light grey. He twisted his lips into a sinister smirk showing his teeth; white and a little sharp on the tip. He had a red rudy pin underneath his neck holding the robe. He reach out his hand, showing his long black sleeves and light grey pale hand.

Thanatos let a low growl in his throat. Envy never seen something so dark..

"Who are you?" she asked the soul walk toward her. Envy hug protectedly of Thanatos away from the soul. She close her in fright.

Then, the soul kneel down with one kneew, softly grabing Envy's soft hand. Giving a peck on her hand softly speaking in a low voice, "Nigel."

"Huh?" Envy look at the soul showing his charming smile.

"My name is Nigel," the soul got up taking off his hood, which made Envy mouth drop to the floor in shock; he had gorgeous eyes light purple eyes, twinkling with those deep, deep sensitivity, "Lord Nigel Bran Abadonton the first." giving his full name.

"Oh, hello," Envy stare at the soul's beautiful eyes with a soft yellow on the sclera, "I'm, Envy Rivera."

Nigel walk around looking at the realie as she turn her head looking at him, "My! Your a beautiful realie.."

"Um, Thank you?" Envy wasn't sure how to answer him. Nigel saw the godling growl at him then bow his head.

"I see I'm not wanted," Nigel smirk at the godling, "I should be on my way.."

"Thanatos, don't be rude," she said softly, "I'm sorry, Thanatos hates meeting new people."

"I would too," He look at his nails smiling, "If I'm protecting a beautiful woman just like yourself."

"Please," Envy blush at the soul who face her, "Well, Nigel why are you here?"

"I been hearing a few rumors from the shadows and river of souls," Nigel said in a serious tone he went to see the chessboard table, "I see the rumors are true."

"Rumors?"

"Yes, about a mortal babysitting a godling and containing powerful magic.."

"Ohh," Envy said putting down Thanatos on the floor, "Well, I'm the babysitter."

"I can see that," Nigel smirk at the godling, Thanatos crosses his arms and glare at him, "I notice your going to the villains meeting."

"Y-yes."

Nigel turn back around walking toward the entrance for the welcome souls, "Tell Maleficent, Nigel saids hi." Then, he disappear in thin air.

"That was odd," Envy said to Thanatos, he nodded, "Now let's get you clean up. So, you can play with Hermes."

"Yay!" Thanatos hold her hand walking toward the bathroom.

After a few minutes of cleanning up the place. Hermes came flying in watch Envy clean Thanatos cheek.

"Huh-mes!" Thanatos run to hug his mentor.

"Hey, kid how are ya?" Hermes hold Thanatos in his arms.

"He's fine," Envy grab her black pouch, "Now, I must be going. Take care. Thanatos, behave. I'll be back after the meeting."

"Ok," Hermes saw Envy wave her wand disappear in a white puff.

* * *

At the Dark Castle all the villains were waiting for the meeting to start.

"Darh-ling, how long this meeting will hold," Cruella said snuggling her new tiger fur coat, "I need to go somewhere."

"Relax, anglefish," Ursula said, "Besides I heard a rumor about a new guest coming in."

"Do tell!" Madame Mim said bouncing on her seat up and down.

"Come on spilt it out," Captain Hook said.

"Yeah!" The rest of the villains agreed.

Jafar walks in hearing Ursula talking, "Envy is covering for Hades!"

Everyone gasp in shock, "True, I heard it from one of her friends then other day," Ursula went on, "She is babysitting his son."

"Looks like my friends on the other side were right," Dr. Facilier walk in smiling with his shadow following him, "It's gonna be a surprise-ful day."

"No one is surprising like Gaston." He chirp.

Jafar sat down on his golden seat waiting focusing on the door. Maleficent walk in seeing Hades' seat empty. Her eyes flare in such anger, "Where is that stupid god?" Maleficent asked herself. Until they heard a loud slam and running sound.

"Sorry! I'm late!" Envy walk quickly seating on Hades seat, "he-he souls..."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow not getting the memo, "Envy is Hades' replace," Ursula explain, "He's on vacation."

"Very well," Maleficent said calming down her anger, "Let's continued our meeting."

Envy took out her notebook, pens, and highlighters of different color. The villains raised an eyebrow.

"Darh-ling, what are you doing?" Cruella puff out the inhale smoke from her cigaret.

"Oh, Hades told me to write down anything he would miss," Envy said, "I just do what I'm told."

"I see," Jafar answered sitting next to her, "and you do everything."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway," Maleficent continued, "does anyone plan anything?"

Envy glance at the villains response they stood quiet not answering. Maleficent started raging.

"You fools!"

"Maleficent," Jafar began, "I made a plan to stop Aladdin it about getting his lamp.

That cause Envy to chuckled a little Jafar glance at her annoyed by her response.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Envy cover her mouth, writing down.

"Don't be afraid to speak you mind," Scar said, "We all say different opinions."

"Very well," Envy started to correct Jafar's plan, "You see if you get the lamp wouldn't be useless since Genie is free from granting wishes. I mean, Genie can stop you by just shape-shifting. I see lots of errors in that. If you were to get the lamp wouldn't you killed Aladdin in the long run instead of getting the lamp?"

The villains' mouth drop to the floor in shock at the realie. Jafar raised his eyebrow thinking of his plan.

"I suppose you right." He finally spoken.

"Well," Maleficent eyeball at Envy, "any one else."

"Envy!" Gaston yelled, "How can I killed the beast?!"

"You can't kill the beast, he's a prince and your just one man," Envy explain, "Prince Adam got more guards then Prince John over there." she point at the lion sucking his thumb for his money.

Every villain was asking about her for help about fixing their plans. Maleficent was getting annoyed they treat her like she's the Queen of all Evil. Jafar notice Maleficent anger. He put his hand on Envy's right shoulder, "I believe you need a break."

"Yeah," Envy said writing down the notebook, "I guess."

"Anyway, with no interruptions," Maleficent continued on the meeting. Everyone was getting bored by her talk. Envy heard something like crying and whining. She look around seeing everyone drone at the boredom. Jafar glance at Envy looking around while Maleficent kept on talking. Envy then saw a black figure following to the open door, she look over at Dr. Facilier's shadow who was just bored out of his mind.

"Maleficent," Envy raised her hand, the witch/fairy glare at her, "Can I used the bathroom?"

"No."

"But-" Maleficent cut her off, "I'm in charge and I say no."

Envy sighed then she got a plan, "Fine but it's my time of the month you know."

The male villains groan in disgust, "And if you want me to make a terrible mess. I would be gladly sit here uncomfortable and moving a lot..."

"Fine, go." Maleficent have no tension in cleaning the mess.

Envy got out of the room following the black shadow in confusion. He point her into a room. Envy walk in slowly seeing a two year old green girl crying.

"Are you alright?" Envy asked getting down on the girls level.

The girl look up wiping her tears, "I want my mommy..." she sniffs. Envy saw yellow big eyes, soft purple lips, long black hair in a pony tail.

"Who's your mother?" Envy asked even tho she knows the answer.

"Mal-Maleficent.." she sniffs biting her lip.

Then it hits Envy, "Nigel is this girl's father," she thought remembering the conversations of Ruth about Maleficent having a secret lover, "Oh, my god. She kill the poor man once she slept with him. He never knew she was pregnant!"

"What are you doing in here?" Maleficent hissed as Envy turn her head seeing the witch/fairy glaring at her.

Envy got up with her hands on her hips acting so high and mighty. Maleficent scowl at her action, "Why are you leaving you poor daughter crying in here?"

"None of your business!" she said in disgust look at her daughter shyly hiding behind Envy, "Savannah come here.."

The little green walk over to Maleficent quietly. Envy saw the sadness in her eyes.

"No more crying." Maleficent look at her daughter, "I want no more crying for my name."

"Yes, mother." she put her head down.

"Now go in your studies!" Maleficent said coldly as her daughter walk away in the other room.

Envy stare at Maleficent's eyes as she spoken, "I want you to leave and never come back here."

"Oh, just because I heard crying from a poor little girl!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Maleficent yelled in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Envy rolled her eyes, "It's my mouth and I could do whatever I want with it!"

"Leave, you fool!"

"Augh, fine watch while I'll tell Nigel!" Envy head out the door causing Maleficent eyes to widen at the man's name.

"How did you know his name?" Maleficent hissed stoping Envy with her staff.

"Oh, he told me to also send a message he saids Hi," Envy crosses her arms and sigh.

"That baster dare talk to you!"

"Maleficent is he you know your-" Maleficent sat down on another large black couch, "That fool made me soft."

Envy stare at Maleficent looking down ashame, "Maleficent, your daughter is-" she snap, "I know."

Envy sigh, "Maleficent, did you really love him?"

"Yes, I can't fall in love I'm Mistress of all Evil I-" Envy cut her off, "Just because your evil doesn't mean you can't be happy with your lover."

"Yes, it does," Maleficent almost yelled, "I'm evil I can't fall in love and I hated children!"

"Maleficent calm down they would hear you," Envy put her arms up calming her down, "look you killed him and now you have to deal with your daughter. Even tho you don't like it, it's life! If Savannah doesn't grow up with her mother's care then, you'll leave her with so much hatred."

"Your point is?"

"Maleficent, if you don't take care of Savannah then I have no choice to tell Savannah about her father and-" Maleficent hissed, "And?"

"-And I'll have to take her away from you and raise her to be good and full of love for bunnies and sugary-" "YOU FOOL YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Envy sigh she given up at her point, "Fine, do what you want with her but let me tell you this once she understand about your life she'll have pity on you." Envy left the room leaving Maleficent in there with rage.

"That fool don't understand anything!" Maleficent mumbling at the stupid realie.

Envy walk back to the meeting sitting next to Jafar. Jafar saw the anger in her eyes.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing, just moody."

"I see." Jafar pause for a moment thinking he needs to get to know about the reali, "What's you favorite game?"

"Chess, why?"

"Nothing you just don't seem the type to like a static game."

"That's why I love it," Envy went on seeing the villains looking at her, "I love thinking about the player's plan and once I got it I toy with them. Like one time Luke tried to block me but I trick him by using a few moves and block him three ways. He never like it when he lose. Most of my friends never like playing with me because they get confused and lose big time."

Jafar rub his twisted beard nodding, he then let his staff glow bright red an golden chessboard appear out of the blue, "Let's play then I always like chess."

"Ah, you want to play with the master," Envy smirk evilly.

"Yes, I do." Jafar pick the red ones while Envy pick the gold ones.

Jafar move his pawn first, Envy smiled as she sees so many possibilities she move the pawn from the left end of the row with one spaces. Jafar raised his eyebrow thinking. After a few moves Jafar lost more pieces then Envy. He stare at the board looking at his King haven't been touch, his queen on the left end, his two knights next to Envy's clearly have more pieces on the table she stare at the board still thinking. Jafar saw on opening he more his red knight smirking, "Check.."

Envy lift her head showing a sinister smirk she moves one piece which took down the red knight, "Check.." Jafar look at the board with his eyes widen four ways he notice his king was surrounded by her players each move her make wouldn't save his king. The villains gasp at the board.

"Darh-ling, you lose."

Envy crosses her arms in joy smiling from ear to ear, "You know this means I could kill you four ways.."

Jafar clear his throat, he had been her Guinea pig since the first move. Dr. Facilier smiled at the realie, "She sure is something," he thought.

"I see I been playing with a pro." He hold out his hand meeting defeat. Envy shook it smiling.

"Thank you." Envy look over at the other villains whistling away not wanting to play. If the vizier lose at a game then they lose in a shot amount of time.

"Envy," Maleficent walk in the room looking at the vizier and her playing chess, "I would like to have a word with you."

Envy got up carrying her pouch, "Yes?" she follow Maleficent into a dark room.

"You said my daughter will see pity in me for my life," Maleficent sat on her main throne, "Am I right?"

"Yes."

"What if I train her?"

"Then, she'll know you care," Envy look in Maleficent's eyes, "and you do care for her. Your evil ego is far to high to even love her, right?"

"Yes."

"Maleficent the other villains would just understand that you did it to pass down evil," Envy explain, "even you did fallen in love."

"Very well," Maleficent got up seeing Diablo, "I'll care for her but I will not show any kindness and I will not show my love toward her."

"She'll know you love her." Envy bow at the witch/fairy.

After a couple of hours of talking in the meeting. Jafar and Dr. Facilier stop for lunch.

* * *

Envy went home finding Thanatos and Hermes playing around with the imps runnning away from the godling's fireballs. Envy saw the time she knew she is going to be early for appointment with Hades' parents.

Thanatos wore a tux looking chiton and Envy wore another white chiton with one strap on the right with a white underworld pin. Thanatos made a soft smiled at Envy's beautiful smile, "Thanatos, how do I look?"

"You ve-wy pw-etty," Thanatos blush bright red, when Envy smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now we better get going!" Envy carrying Thanatos in the arms and they wave her wand and they vanish in light puff.

* * *

Author's Note: I think next cha is going to be the last of babysitting chaps. I hope you like this!


	33. Babysitting Thanatos: Part 4

Author's Note: I do not own disney hercules. I own my Envy and realies anything that is pop up in the story. D Minc own her Thanatos Persephone, Eris, all the greek gods she had in her story and Aleczar Jafar. This is not the last part I add a part five which will be coming soon enjoy!

* * *

At Nyx and Erebus' home Envy and Thanatos stand in front of the door. Evny wanted to fix Thanatos' little bow tie. Thanatos look up seeing the dark sky, he saw a few souls flying around in misery. His lips twisted into a smirk.

"Alright Thanny." Envy finished checking on the tux chiton making sure it was straight. Thanatos nodded, once Envy stand in front of the door, she became nervous. She knocks on the door.

"Coming," Nyx yelled in a sweet sugary voice through the door, hearing walking sounds, the door knob made a clicking-chaining sound, she open the door with a swish, "Hello."

"He-hello," Envy was really nervous at the beautiful goddess, Envy hold Thanatos hand, "Ca-can we co-come in?"

"Of, course," Nyx let her in, Envy walk in holding Thanatos, "So, your the baby sitter?"

"Yes." Envy sat down next to the coffee, while Thanatos saw a plate full of underworld cookies, "but only for a month."

"What's all this feeling of fright?" Nyx held out the plate of cookies to Thanatos, he took the biggest one there.

"What?"

"No need to be nervous, Bubbala." Nyx sat down the light blue couch.

"I'm sorry." Envy blush in embarrassment, Thanatos sat on her lap eating his cookie.

"What for?" Nyx asked while she pour a cup of tea for Envy handing for her.

"I-I'm just am.." Envy said weakly.

"Don't be, Bubbala," Nyx said she handed the tea to Envy, "but you know it's been a while since I see a mortal with a haimish ponem."

Envy nodded her head, "Oh, um Thank you." hoping she found the right words.

"Your welcome, Bubbala." Nyx said in a polite response, she saw Thanatos eating her cookies, "Awe, every time I see that little punum. He grows!"

Envy look at Thanatos chewing his cookie. He laid back on her using her breasts as pillows, "He is a big boy."

Nyx and Envy heard a ding sound, "Ohh, my pie is ready!" Nyx got up walking to the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" Envy said following her to the kitchen, seeing a lot of food on the table, she put Thanatos on a chair.

"No," Nyx took out the pie from the oven placing it on the stove to let it cool of, "what's your name again?"

"Envy," Envy said looking at the table filled with food, Thanatos was pretty hungry that godling could eat, Envy was surprised he could put it all the way, "My name is Envy Rivera.."

"Ri-vera, huh?" Nyx said her last name slowly, she couldn't pronounce it right, "Is it a Romen name?"

"Oh, no it's spanish," Envy was glad she could talk about her race, "it was know for those people work at riverbanks."

"I see," Nyx smiled looking at her grandson taking a bite of her roast chicken with worms, "I always was a fond of different culture. What are you?"

"Salvadorian." Envy knows her mother's side of the family was a big mix of salvadorian, Panamanian, and Nicaraguan, "also Panamanian and Nicaraguan but my other cousins are Honduran."

"Oh, my now tell me do you make a big feast," Nyx touch her cheeks, "You need to ess more! Here, try my beef roast, Bubbala."

"Eat more?" she thought to herself. Envy took a bite of the beef roast, "MMm, its good."

"What's going on here?!" a man with a strong deep voice booming in the kitchen.

"Gw-andpa!" Thanatos yelled in joy.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Nyx put her hand amuse at her husband, Erebus walking in looking at the table filled with food, "Here is the children's babysitter, her name is Envy."

Erebus was to bust looking at all the food, he wasn't going to finish it all, "Woman what's with all the food?! It's not a feast!"

Nyx arch her eyebrow, drumming her fingers on her arm, Envy sat next to Thanatos, "I will have no one going hungry under my roof," she wave her finger in a z formation.

"Last time I check I built this home," he mumbles, he sat down on the other side of the table, Envy cover her mouth trying not to giggle from the shadow god.

"You must eat, bubbala," Nyx handed her a plate full of food, "I hate left-overs so I want you to eat as much as you can."

"Dag-nabbit, woman!" Erebus groan in a whiney tone, "Your gonna make the mortal exploded with all that food!"

Nyx half rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm fine its been awhile since I eaten anything homey," Envy spoke softly.

Nyx smiled in approval while the god rolls his eyes, "You see, she wanted a home cook meal and if I hadn't made all this food then she would go hungry and you know I don't like that!"

Erebus let a long groan, "Why do I even bother?"

Nyx ignore him, handing a plate full of food to Thanatos. She touches his cheeks and let out a smile, "I see you have been feeding him well, Bubbala." She look over at Envy nodding in approval.

Envy swallowed the food she been eating, "I try." Thanatos started shoving food in his mouth.

"Well, its good Thanatos is having a little bit more meat on his bones," Nyx serve food for Erebus, "Last time I remember he was too thin. I felt he was gonna snap in half if I hug him."

Erebus look at the godling, "He starting to look like the boy." He smiled at his grandson in amused. Nyx handed the plate to Erebus, "Now I want everyone to eat as much food as they can!"

"Woman! Haven't you listen to a few minutes ago?!" Erebus whine at his wife.

"Haven't you listen to me about how much I hate left-overs," Nyx sigh at her husband, Envy and Thanatos were already serving their second dish, "See! They have no problem with it."

"This is good," Envy chew covering her mouth when she spoke, "Isn't that right Thanny?"

"Yus," Thanatos chew his food showing his smash food while he talk, "I love gwandma's food."

Nyx smiled at her grandson, "And I love my little punum joy for food. I just hope when he gets married he get woman that cooks him food."

"And making him bloated," the shadow deity mumble making Nyx glare at her husband.

"Now don't start with me, Erebus!" Nyx wave her index finger back and forth at him. Envy smiled at the couple, "They make a prefect pair," she thought.

"Whoa, ma" a stoner voice ring Envy's ear, "What's with all the drama?"

"Nothing Hypnos," Nyx walk over at the god with dirty blond hair type, "You want to eat some food?"

"Sure ma but no chicken," Hypnos spoke in a stoner voice, "I had a dream a chicken came back to life in my stomach and..." he pause trying to remember.

"And?" Erebus fold his arms waiting for his son to answer in annoyed.

"HUH?" Hypnos shrug, "I forgot!"

Erebus rolled his eyes at the god of sleep then yelled, "Oh, I remember... wait... no."

Envy stare at the god with a nightie sparkly hat, with a long blue nightie robe, with a navy sparkling slippers. He almost look like Phantasos but with a dark green skin tone. His long blond wave hair a little lighter.

"Anyway, I won't eat chicken!" Hypnos said in a loud tone. His mother handed him a plate full of food.

"Oh, almost forgot! Hypnos this is Hades' kids' babysitter, Envy." Nyx put her hands on Envy's shoulder.

Envy wave hi at the god of sleep, "Oh, man I thought I was seeing double," Hypnos rub his eyes, "Sorry... Envy, huh?"

"Yeah, that's my name," Envy got a napkin rubbing off the mess Thanatos made around his face, "Thanny, don't make a mess."

"Sowy." Thanatos give her the most innocent look.

"Whoa!" Hypnos look at his nephew, "He just looks like Hades for a moment! I was about to ask him how did he get so short."

"Not having enough sleep, Hypnos!" Erebus said, looking at his son.

"Um," Hypnos scratches his head and yawn, "Not really, dad. The boys started fighting about who's turn is it?"

"Isn't Morpheus go first then Phantasos decides if its time to leash the nightmares?"

"That's what I said," Hypnos eat his mother food sitting on the floor, "but it took awhile for them to understand!"

"Well, at least you handle them! Back in the old days," Erebus began his old folk tales, "We would make sure they understand the news and deal with it!"

"But dadddd this is not the old days!"Hypnos yawn which causes Thanatos to yawn. Envy put him on his lap as he snuggle next to her.

"Awe, look Erebus," Nyx clasp her hands in joy of her grandson's sitter, "he got a crush."

Envy smiled t the godling when he began to fall asleep, "Awe, man. Looks like I use my yawn power to make him fall asleep," Hypnos yawned again which made Envy yawn.

"Hypnos, stop it!" Nyx said to her son.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit."

"This remind me of Hades' first crush!" Nyx said in joy at the memory.

"Oh, he had a crush?" Envy asked as she rub Thanatos back when he closing his eyes slowly.

"Yeah with Eirene-" Nyx began but The Fates voice echo in the room, "Wait! We wanna hear the story." Then, they appear with a circle light.

"Hello, mother, father, Hypnos, and Envy!" The Fates said together.

"Hey, sisesss!" Hypnos said in a sleepy tone, "Wait why is there six of you?"

"Rub you eyes, Bubeleh." Nyx said as she put Envy and Thanatos' dishes in the sink.

Hypnos rub his eyes trying to get rid of his sleepness, "Oh? My bad."

"Augh, Hypnos you always misleading," Clotho said in annoyed, "You need more sleep."

"Anyway," Lachesis began folding her arms, "tell that silly story."

Nyx handed them a plates full of food, "Oh, where was I?" she pause and them remember, "I remember. Eirene was Hades' babysitter when he was Thanatos' age."

"We use to tease him all the time," Clotho giggles adding a piece of information, Envy smiled.

"When Hades was a kid me and Erebus needed someone to watch over him. While we do our midnight duties-" Hypnos laugh, "Hahahah, duties."

Nyx put her hands on her hips, "Anyways," she turn her head back at Envy hoping her sleepy son wouldn't interrupt, "and all of our other kids have duties of their own. So, we paid Themis daughter, Eirene to babysit for Hades and every time she would come over he would always try to impress her."

Erebus chuckled at the story, "Tell her about that friendship bracelet."

"I'm getting there, dear," Nyx said to her husband then turn back to Envy, "Eirene would come over just before we leave to work and from the moment she step in the house Hades would go goo-goo eyed and he fumbles his words then, his face grow pink from the embarrassment every time she spoke to him."

"Awe," Envy giggles, "That's so adorable." Thanatos woke up from a loud snore Hypnos made as he fallen asleep from the story. One of The Fates kick him on the leg.

"Hey, man.." Hypnos yawned rubbing his eyes, "What was that for?"

"You woke up the godling." Lachesis said crossing her arms at her brother.

"Geez, sorry." Hypnos look at Thanatos yawning and stretching while sitting on his sitter's leg, "still you don't have to kick me"

"Augh," Lachesis look away in annoyed.

"Oh, I just remember!" Envy said to Nyx, "Did Demeter came over in the afternoon."

"Yes she did, Bubbala," Nyx sat down smiling, "Melinoe was sleeping at that time but she was adorable. Demeter told me since you left Melinoe started crying the whole night."

"Awe," Envy said, Thanatos scowl at his sister's name, "Did she told you any thing else?"

"Yes, in fact she told me to tell you that she would been keeping her for another week," Nyx began remembering Demeter's message, "so that little punum would get use to you."

"Can you tell her I said Thank you," Envy said, she wanted Thanatos to have complete trust on her, "This little godling still have to get use to me."

Erebus watch amused at Thanatos rest his flamed-hair on the sitter's chest, "I think he have."

Envy watch Thanatos trying to fall asleep again, "I think we better go home before this godling light his hair out," Envy got up holding Thanatos in her arms.

"Of course, bubbala," Nyx said giving a kiss on her grandson's cheek, "Night Thanatos."

"Why don't I get a goodnight kiss, ma?" Hypnos asked in a whiney tone.

"Because you're a grown god." Erebus said arching at his son.

"But still." Hypnos mumble like a little kid and fold his arms pouting.

Envy giggles at the god of sleep, "Thank for the food!" she said to Nyx, "You want me to take some home?"

"Of course, bubbala," Nyx wave her hands and stars sparkle a big bag full of left-overs, "Now this is only half of it. I want Erebus to eat all of this tomorrow."

"Dag-nabbit woman!" Erebus groan glaring at his wife, "one day your gonna kill me?!"

Nyx huffed puting her hands on her hips, "Erebus, you can die your a god!"

"Ohh, but I can have stomach aches for a week," Erebus complain out loud, "I rather die, woman!"

"Now don't you start," Nyx wave her hand, "Tomorrow I wanna see all the food gone!"

"Are you insane?!" Erebus asked, "I'm an old god I can't finished all of this by tomorrow."

"Then, you better start!" Nyx shot back, Hypnos whistled slowly disappearing with sparkles and dust. The Fates vanish without their parents noticing it. Envy slowly walk out the door while Thanatos was laughing at his grandparents' argument.

In the Underworld Envy rush to the kitchen putting all the food away in the refrigerator. The imps walk in seeing all the food.

"Nyx?" they asked looking at the food.

"Mmmhmm, she hates left overs," Envy giggles remembering her Aunt Screama how she hates it when she have left overs in her home, "You guys can have some."

The Siren sisters flew in seeing all the food, "Whoa!" they said in shock of the food.

"I guess will be having left overs for about three days," Envy shrug which was a relief she got time to relax, "You want some?"

The minions let out a smirk, "Yes, we do!" Envy smiled giving them plates of food. Thanatos pull her dress, "Envy! Envy!"

"Yes, Than?" Envy looks down at Thanatos as his hair flickered when he move his head.

"I want some, too."

"Than, you just ate two plates full and I don't want you to get fat like Bacchus," Envy said bending down at his level.

"But I'm hungry!" Thanatos pouted showing his innocent eyes.

"Okay, but after this day you have to eat a little," Envy was glad Thanatos didn't gain any weight from all the food he eaten, "okay?"

"Yus," Thanatos nodded, Envy hand him a plate full of food, "Thank-coo!"

After a big feast of Nyx's wonderful meals. The minions went to check on work then go to bed. Envy wash up Thanatos and get him ready for bed. Envy went to sleep after that.

* * *

After a three days, Envy hand a call from someone unaccepted. While she was in her towel and drying Thanatos bald head.

"Hello?" Envy asked on the phone.

"Hello, Envy?" a woman's voice answered.

"Yes, who is this?" Envy asked holding the phone with her tilted head with her right shoulder while she dry up Thanatos.

"It's me! Aphrodite." She said hoping Envy remember her.

"Oh, Hello, Aphrodite." Envy said while Thanatos was laughing.

"Are you still babysitting Hades' kid?" Aphrodite asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, I have about two and a half week left I think. Why?" Envy asked, She dress up Thanatos.

"Oh, thank the Fates!" Aphrodite said in relief, "I need a favor from you."

"Yes?"

"I want you to take care of Eris for a while the babysitter cancel and I have this appointment with Hera and Demeter."

"Sure," Envy moved the phone in the other side, Thanatos tried to button his chiton, "What time?"

"I can drop her off this afternoon."

Envy check the list of meetings she was free, "Sure, I'm free in that time."

"Thank you so much!" Aphrodite cheer in joy, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

They hung up. Envy button Thanatos' chiton, "Your gonna have a friend come over."

"Who?" Thanatos asked cooly.

"Eris." Envy saw Thanatos face made a scowl face. He gets annoyed by her. She whines, cries, and complain. Those piss of Thanatos.

"I hate her." Thanatos said looking at his sitter.

"Well, I have to take care of her for awhile and I want you to be a good god with her." Envy said, straightening his chiton.

"Fine." he mumbles.

When Envy got dress wearing a black chiton with a dark underworld pin with two straps on her shoulders it show her ankles which was a little shorter then the other outfits. Envy hold Thanatos's pale hand and walk into the main underworld room. When Envy walk inside she saw Jafar standing there.

"Jafar?" Envy ask as she walk toward him in a confused look, "What a surprise?"

"I'm full of surprises," Jafar smirk, he look over at Thanatos who run to his crayons and paper and started drawing, "I was wondering if we could take a stroll."

Envy looks at her cell phone, it was almost time, "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to babysit Aphrodite's daughter."

Jafar bow, "Maybe next time, then."

"Maybe," she bow the same way Jafar did but more of a woman's fashion, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I just ate with Maleficent a few minutes ago." Jafar said.

"Oh, that's nice," Envy said, "How's your son?"

"Fine, Hecate is taking care of him." Jafar said in a drone tone. Envy shudder at the mental picture of Hecate and Jafar.

"Have Hades call?" Jafar asked, looking at the realie.

"No, I guess he's enjoying his vacation."

"Ah," Jafar started walking down the hall, "I'll be in Tartarus working."

"Very well," Envy saw Jafar walking, "Be careful."

"I will." Jafar smirk and disappear in the hall.

Envy waited for Aphrodite but then there was an unaccepted person puff in blue smoke. Hecate holding a four year old boy in her arms and her hand on her other hip. She wander her eyes looking around her eyes landed on Envy. She arch her eyebrow and made a annoyed face.

"Where's Jafar?" she asked, her son started to tug her strap.

"He went in Tartarus he said he's working." Envy said in a confused look.

"Ohhh, so that's what he said," Hecate growled, "That bastered!"

"Is everything alright?" Envy asked.

"No!" Hecate shot back, her son started mumbling, "He was suppose to pick up Alcezar!"

"Oh?" Envy said no wonder he puff here to get away, "Hmmph, typical fathers always don't want to do their part," she thought.

"Yes!" she said in rage, "I'll just wait for him to get out of Tartarus!" Hecate sat down on Hades throne angrily.

"Um, I don't think Ha-" Envy began until Aphrodite puff out holding Eris crying out tears in one hand and the other a pink pouch, "Here, she wouldn't stop!"

Aphrodite handed her daughter and the pouch in Envy's arms, "Bye, Eris! Thanks Envy!" With a puff of pink smoke and hearts she was gone. Eris let out a loud scream. Hecate cover her ears in annoyed by the bratty little goddess.

"Here!" Hecate puff in front of Envy handed her son, Alcezar in Envy's other arm with a light blue pouch, "Just tell Jafar that it's his turn!" Hecate left with a puff of blue smoke.

Alcezar Jafar look at Envy with a wide eye and then at the four years old Eris. Eris was letting out a loud tantrum.

"Put me down!" she burst out, hitting Envy's arm. Envy wince at the pain. She quickly put down Eris. She started to kick, hit, crying on the floor.

"You want me to put you down, too?" looking at the pale skin demi-god.

Alcezar raised an eyebrow at Eris and shook his head. "At least he's quiet," she thought. Thanatos glare at his friend, Alcezar in his sitter arms. Thanatos remember when Jafar introduce him and Alcezar in a special party. Thanatos didn't remember who's party was it, he shrug it off.

"I want to go home!" the red-skinned goddess crys out loud, "I... WANT... TO... G-G-GOOOOOO... HOME! AHHHHHH!"

"Oh, my." Envy said in a worry tone, "Eris, stop crying."

"YOUR NOT MY MOM!" she shriek out loud. Which made the boys cover there ears.

Envy sighed she grab her wand, waving it. She made Eris voice in mute. The boys look at the realie who sighed in relief, "That's better don't you think?" Envy said putting her hand on her hips.

The boys grin at the muted Eris. Eris then notice her voice was gone. She tried to scream, talk, cry nothing work. Eris stomp her feet to the ground getting mad at the realie.

"Now Eris I want you to be a good girl or else," Envy look in her bag a saw the gold apple, which made Eris' eyes widen at her apple, "you won't be able to keep this for a while."

Eris started crying pulling Envy's dress tight. Envy raised her eyebrow her wand touch the golden apple and it disappear, "Eris! I want you to behave!"

Eris sat on the floor angrily, folding her arms and sulking in anger. Envy put Alcezar. He stand on the floor looking around the underworld.

"Hi," Alcezar said softly at the realie, "My name is Alcezar Jafar."

"Hi, Alcezar," Envy bend down at his level smiling, "My name is Envy."

"Where's my dad?" Alcezar asked with a polite manner. His eye's are purple with dark black hair and pale skin like Thanatos' skin.

"He went to do something first but he'll be back.." Envy said, glancing at Eris still sulking at her, "for now I'm your sitter and we're all gonna have lots of fun."

Eris glance over at the realie showing her a death glare. Alcezar let a soft smiled, "REALLY?"

"Really." Envy look inside his pouch seeing a vail filled with a green potion in it, a few clothes, toys, and a book of magick. Envy grab Eris bag filled with toys and clothes, "We're gonna have lots of fun, right Eris?!" Eris stick her tongue at her.

* * *

On Olympus Demeter, Hera, and Aphrodite relax in the spa. They relax in the mud bath.

"Just what I need," Aphrodite said rubbing her aching neck, "Eris has been a handful."

"Mmm, Melinoe had been staying up all night," Demeter put cucumbers on her eye leaning her head back, "I need this."

"Thank the Fates for this lovely day." Hera said enjoying the mud bath.

"So, have you and Zeus been working things out?" Aphrodite asked as she lean her head back.

"No," Hera sigh heavily, "it's been awhile since we done anything."

"Oh, Did you try Virginity Renewal Treatment?" Demeter asked, she didn't want to tell her little sister about the event that happen at the meeting.

"I did everything and he wouldn't go to bed with me," Hera said in a sad tone, "I think he been sleeping around someone maybe that realie."

Demeter choke on her sparkling water, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Hera crosses her arms, "Zeus always look at her with those lustful eyes."

"Hera, the realie couldn't sleep with him," Demeter explain, "She have to babysit Hades' children for Fates' sake!"

"I agree," Aphrodite said relaxing with cucumbers covering her eyes, "Besides, she's babysitting Eris. There is no way Zeus would want to go in the underworld seeing so many godlings running around."

"Your right," Hera pause then spoke, "Maybe I been just over reacting.."

"Your always jealous of every woman, Hera," Demeter thought.

* * *

In the Underworld Envy, Thanatos, and Alcezar played Twister Underworld style. The imps would spin the arrow.

"Right foot on grey skulls," Panic said to Envy. Envy tried to move her right foot on the grey skull. She put leg under her left making it look at pose.

"My turn!" Thanatos yelled at the imps.

"Right hand a purple skull," Pain said Thanatos was trap until he let his smoke hand touch the purple skull underneath his sitter's face.

"Alcezar your turn.." Envy said who was under her with his hands across and his legs in a weird positions. Eris saw them playing making her feel left out. She then stop sulking looking at the fun. Envy glance over seeing Eris biting her bottom lip.

"Left hand on blue skull," Pain said. Alcezar tried to figure it out where he can find the prefect spot. He then put his left hand above Envy's leg.

"You wanna play?" Envy asked at Eris slowly nodded, "Alright, make room. Eris wants to play."

Pain spin the arrow, Eris waited for her turn, "Left hand on purple skull." Eris put her hand on the purple skull. In no time she was becoming twisted like the rest. Her face touches Alcezar and he started blushing. Eris scowl at him but Alcezar just gave her a soft smile.

"Left hand on grey skull," Panic said to Envy.

"Oh, I think I can't do that," Envy stick her tongue in the corner of her mouth trying to reach the grey skull that was underneath Thanatos stomach. Envy use her middle finger to touch it. They all sigh in relief.

"What are you doing with the children?" Jafar asked scaring everyone one. Making the sitter and the children lose their footing. Falling on top of each other giggling at the fun.

"Oh, Jafar!" Envy stood up giggling, helping out the children, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Jafar stare at his son, "What is he doing here?"

Alcezar smiled at his father, "Father!"

"Hello, Alcezar Jafar," His father said, looking at Envy who strap went down her shoulder showing a little more he look away quickly, "Envy why is he here?"

Envy fix her strap dusting off her dress, "Hecate came by angry at you. She said it's your turn."

This made Jafar let out a long groan, "She always does that! I'm gonna have a talk with her! Take care of Alcezar Jafar," Jafar left with a puff of red smoke.

"Father is angry isn't he?" Alcezar pouted, Envy got down his level rubbing his head, "He is mad at me is he?"

"No, he's not!" Envy rub his short black hair, the Demi god glance at his sitter, "He is just busy from working.. He plays a very important part."

Envy felt someone tugging her dress, she look over seeing Eris pointing at her neck, "Oh, I almost forgot!" she grab her wand waving at Eris.

"Did it work?" Eris asked, Envy nodded.

"Yay!" Eris said in joy she could talk again, "I can talk again!"

"No cw-ying!" Thanatos shot up a glare at the red-skinned goddess.

"Shut up!" Eris yelled at him with a glare.

"Both you stop or else!" Envy said at the two godlings fighting. She show her wand to prove she wasn't playing. They stood quiet.

"Alcezar, are you hungry?" Envy asked the pale demi-godling. He look up nodding at his sitter with a frown.

"Let's go make lunch." Envy said hold Alcezar with one arm. They follow her into the kitchen.

After hours of playing and eating snacks. Envy decided to give Eris the golden apple.

"Now Eris," Envy place the apple in Eris' red hands, "I don't want you to use this apple in the underworld."

Eris nodded smirking at her golden apple, "When can I use it?"

"When you go home?" Envy smiled winking at the goddess, she lean over her ear, "Just hide it from your mother." Eris nodded hiding it under her white chiton.

Then, poof a pink smoke with hearts came out of nowhere, Aphrodite standing with one hand on her hip, "I'm here!"

"Mommy!" Eris went to hug her mother.

"Did you have fun?" Aphrodite look at Envy handing her the pink pouch. She was surprised the room was clean and with no distraction.

"Yes!" Eris smiled which shock her mother.

"You did!" Aphrodite was glad to hear that, she glance at Envy, "I hope she wasn't a bothersome."

"Oh, no she just an angel," Envy smiled, Aphrodite smiled at the good news, "Eris was a little bit scared but she had fun."

"Yes, I did!" Eris smiled. Aphrodite smiled at her daughter.

"Well, maybe I shoulda ask you to be the babysitter but it looks like Hades beat me to it," Aphrodite joke.

"Yeah," Envy giggles, "but I don't mind taking care of Eris."

"Oh, yeah!" Aphrodite saw her daughter Eris starting to pull her pink chiton, "Mmm, I'll get back to you that next time since I have to take Miss Cranky-Chiton home."

"Goodnight then," Envy glance over at Eris, "Goodnight Eris!"

"Nite!" Eris said pull her mother's chiton, "Mommmmyyyy I was go home!"

"Fine, well goodbye and night, Envy." She vanish in puff pink smoke and red hearts.

Envy look back at the sleepy Thanatos and a sad Alcezar. "For a two-year old, Alcezar knows what's going on," Envy thought for a moment.

"Alright, time for bed!" Envy clasp her hands together she notice Jafar might come around late at night to get Alcezar.

"But Alce-za-aw is here!" Thanatos whined, he doesn't want to share his sitter any more. He tried and he hated it. Aleczar been taking her for the whole day! Now she is going to read him a story instead of him! No, he didn't want that.

"Thanatos," Envy said in a serious tone, "He's your friend and you have to be respectful!"

Thanatos began to sulk like Eris. Envy sigh at the flame haired god. Thanatos had an idea. He reach his hand toward Aleczar Jafar. Aleczar Jafar notice Thanatos wanted to touch him and he run toward Envy. Envy saw Thanatos chasing Aleczar.

Envy quickly pick up Aleczar Jafar in her arms, "Thanatos!"

"What?! I don't want him here!" Thanatos stomp his foot on the floor.

"Your crazy!" Aleczar shot a glare at the godling.

Thanatos sneer at the demi-god, "I don't want ya here!"

"En-vy," Aleczar her strap, "Mommy put this green liquid thing. She said it would... help me live from Thanatos!"

Envy took the vial out of Aleczar pouch, he let him drink the whole vial. Thanatos sneer in disgust. Envy put Aleczar down.

"Touch me, youuuu bul-ly!" Aleczar shouted at the god. Thanatos smirk, he touch Aleczar Jafar on the shoulder. Nothing happen he didn't die.

"Why won't you die?!" Thanatos scream in rage.

"Thanatos! Aleczar! Stop fighting!" Envy wave her index finger seriously, "Don't make me take away Mr. Skelton and Aleczar don't make me tell your father!"

"Yeeeesss, Envy!" Both of them bow their heads pouting. Envy took them to her room. She knew Thanatos wouldn't want to share his bed with Aleczar. She wash them both and change them into their nighties. Envy read them a scary story which didn't scare them but it was nice to hear one. They both slept on her bed as she kiss them both on the cheek. She change into her large T-shirt nightie wearing no bra underneath. Just panty and dark blue fuzzy slippers on her feet. She closed the door and walk to the main room. Envy waited for Jafar on the couch. The shadows watch her from far away making sure they wouldn't get caught by her. Envy's eyes started to close slowly then, she fell asleep.

* * *

Around at 3 in the morning Jafar walk in the Underworld anger! He and Hecate fought for a while about who's turn on raising Aleczar Jafar. Jafar know it wasn't his turn he had been busy with his research on the realie and with everything that's been going on. Jafar didn't even wanted to deal with Hecate anymore. "Can't she understand I'm busy!" Jafar talk to himself. He walk in the main room seeing Envy sleeping on the couch curve up into a ball. He arch his eyebrow looking at the realie sleeping. He notice she was showing her legs a prefect curve shape. Jafar got close to Envy, one of the shadow's decides to wake her up by giving her a nasty dream. Without Jafar's notice on the shadow, Envy started whimpering at her dream. Jafar let his hand touch her shoulder. Then, Envy burst out screaming which cause Jafar to remove his hand away from her shoulder.

"Oh, it was just a horrible dream," Envy touch her head with her hand rubbing it slowly, "what a relief." Envy eyes wander toward Jafar.

"Did I scared you?" he asked, watching the realie sigh heavily.

"No, it was just a horrible dream," Envy yawned, "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning." Jafar response in a monotone voice.

"Your here late." Envy got up fixing her nightie, she folded her arms, "Aleczar Jafar had been waiting for you."

Jafar stood stun at the realie, "Oh, now I'm a kid, for Allah's sakes," Jafar thought. Envy started to tap her foot on the group waiting for answer from the vizier. Jafar rolled his eyes, "I don't have time to explain myself. Now where's my son?' Jafar said in a polite manner.

"Not until you tell me where have you been and what took you so long?" Envy said impatiently, it's one for her to care a child for a bit but leaving Aleczar without saying anything is another thing.

"Now Envy this is not your bu-" She rudely cut him off, "It's soo my business when you left me take care of hi. Now speak!"

Jafar glare at the realie in front of him. Jafar decided to just tell her, "I had a talk with Hecate about our son."

"I see," Envy sighed, "You could at least call the Underworld phone or something instead of not telling me what time you were coming back. Your son is hurt."

"He'll get use to it," Jafar spoke in a manner tone, "Either way it won't get better."

"At least try," Envy show her innocent eyes, Jafar raised his eyebrow, "Look you have to spend time with Aleczar Jafar."

"Envy, this is not your problem," Jafar said in a rude manner, "If you want to talk to about raising a kid then, you should have one to understand."

"Fine," Envy gave up, "He's in my room."

Envy started walking to her room. Jafar followed her it became awkward and quiet. "So, had you been working House of Mouse?" Jafar asked watching Envy walk in front of him.

"I'm on vacation," Envy said the shadow's started to swirl around the hall, "I ask Ruth to have a break to babysit Thanatos and Melinoe. She said it was fine as long nothing happen to me."

"Like?"

"I don't know," Envy said in a confusing tone then shrugs, "They sometime think I connect with sprites or demons."

Jafar look around the hall feeling a strange vibe in the atmosphere. Then, he saw a shadow around Envy's leg. He made his staff glow red, "Envy look out!"

"Huh?" it was too late he zap her from behind. The shadow hissed at Jafar until it disappear. Jafar saw Envy jump in the side of the wall.

"Envy?" Jafar asked as he slowly reach out his hand, seeing her back away from him breathing heavily.

"What were you think, you idiot?!" an evil voice spoken as Envy's body started shaking, "You fool you could've kill me!"

Jafar step a little back looking at the realie turning her head slowly. Her face was in rage, her eye's turn all black even the sclera, "Grrr!" she hissed, her teeth became sharp.

"Oh this can't be good?" Jafar thought, before he could think of anything Envy quickly pin him to the wall her eye's started glowing red making a low growl like an animal. Envy made Jafar drop his staff.

"Grr," she growled when she open her mouth her tongue became a snake like hissed, "You fool, I could snap you in half if I wanted to."

Jafar stood calm observing everything at the realie. Her hair became sharp tools of distraction pointing at his neck while hissing. She hold him up high then smirk evilly, "No," she lower him a bit, "It'll be to easy. Did you know I can kill you in four ways?"

Jafar snap at the words, he remember when he play chess, "You think is a game," Jafar said calmly, "just a fun silly game."

She chuckled evilly, "A game that will end sadly," she began in her evil tone, "once I win, I'll kill you then your precious pathetic son..." she sneer in disgust at the vizier, she toss him onto the floor.

Jafar landed on his back, his hat fall out rolling next to the wall. He shook his head quickly snapping back into reality. Envy's whole body started glowing black, she began walking slowly. Jafar quickly grab his small red pouch pour init his hand a pile of red powder. Envy grab him by the his robe lifting him up as she hissed at him. Jafar blows the red powder in her eyes.

"Ah! My eyes," Envy hissed in anger dropping Jafar on to the floor, she began to rub them, "You fool! I'll get you and when I do! I'm kill you son in front of your face!"

Jafar run to his staff before Envy could see her eyes turn into a deep red color, "Grr!" Jafar grab his staff zapping her in the chest. Envy fall from the back landing unconscious. Jafar sigh at relief, "This is bad if she get's zap like this again she could bring out her true evil side," Jafar thought. She threaten him by using his son. Jafar need to care for Aleczar Jafar to be safe.

Envy groan in pain, "What happen?" she rub her head. The shadows watch the event from afar.

"You idiot!" the female shadow spoke, "You could have bring destruction to the world!"

"Sorry, I saw something on her leg," the other shadow explain.

"What was it?" The third shadow spoke.

"It was a strange birth mark," the second male shadow response, "I couldn't look at it closely because of that stupid vizier!"

"Maybe next time when she's asleep!" the third shadow almost shouted.

"Shh, they are moving! C'mon," the female shadow spoke, they follow them from afar.

"Ow," Envy rub her bottom while Jafar walk next to her, "I feel like I was struck by lighting."

Jafar let out a small chuckled, "What's so funny?" Envy asked in confusion. She didn't even remember how she fell it was so weird.

"Nothing," Jafar said having a small smirk across his face, "I think I'll take your advice."

"What advice?" Envy asked.

"The one when I need to be more a father," Jafar said in a polite manner, "I want him to be the strongest sorcerer in the world and his mother wish the same. I'll do my part."

"Oh? Are you sure you can handle him?" Envy asked leaving smirk on her face.

"You did it, didn't you?" Jafar said, "I think I can handle it."

"Well, have fun," Envy stop in front of her room she open the door, "Sorry for the mess." Jafar raised his eyebrow at the clean room everything in perfect condition. Envy had a few books on the desk and her black bag in the corner of the bed. The boys slept on her bed peacefully. Envy turn the lamp next the desk which made Thanatos turn his body facing away from the light. Aleczar moved his bed the same direction at Thanatos.

"You call this messy?" Jafar asked in confusion, "If this room is messy then my home is clearly disordered.."

Envy giggle at the joke, she went to get Aleczar. He started letting a low groan in annoyed once Envy pick him up. She grab the blue pouch with the other hand, "Here," she handed Jafar's son in his arms and the pouch on the other arm, "He drink this potion from preventing by Thanatos' touch."

Jafar saw his son snuggling against him wrapping his arm around his neck. Jafar hold him with one arm and the other his staff and the blue pouch on his shoulder.

"Awe," Envy clasp her hand together at the vizier and his son, Jafar made a face in disapproval, "How adorable!"

"I disagree," Jafar began, "I'm a villain."

"That's what Maleficent said but you all can't change the fact you have a child to take care of," Envy wave her index finger like a mother.

Jafar rolled his eyes, "I guess I better get going." He started walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Envy kissed Aleczar on the cheek, "Goodnight little sorcerer."

Jafar stare at her, "Do you really have to do that?"

"Now don't tell me you want one too," Envy put her hands on her hip in amusement, Jafar made a you-can't-be-serious look "I have to stay in my spanish culture."

"Very well, goodnight Envy." Jafar said with that and puff in red smoke. Leaving Envy in her room amused by the vizier. She went to bed sleeping next to Thanatos.

She turned off the light, given a kiss on Thanatos cheek.

After the rest of the week of just taking care of Thanatos and doing some underworld work. Envy and Thanatos went by one of the river and had a picnic. Thanatos enjoy his sitter's cooking and her story telling. What could go possibly wrong?

* * *

On a lovely Sunday morning Envy had to go to the Olympus meeting. Thanatos had a few cries about not wanting to go. Hermes came flying by seeing the problem. They had the same problem as before. Until Envy told him about taking away Mr. Skelton. Thanatos started sulking on the floor. Envy carry him with one arm while Hermes carried to Olympus bridal style. When they arrived Hera made a big feast of food. Thanatos scowl at the food, it disgust him. Envy learned her lesson about sitting next to Zeus so she decides to sit with Demeter when the meeting starts. Zeus smiled at the realie wearing a beautiful white dress showing one leg.

Every gods and goddesses started eating the snacks Hera put out. Envy took a golden banana. Zeus watch from the distance smirking at the view while crossing his arms. She started eating it very slowly in Zeus' eyes. She would shove it in her mouth slowly while closing her eyes. Zeus started thinking he was watching porn. In reality Envy was just eating it like a normal person would. Until she glance at Zeus smiling at her. Her eyes wander down at his area, he became hard. Envy turn away finishing her banana she shudder at the view that left in her mind.

Demeter came in holding Melinoe in her hand with an underworld blue pouch. Melinoe fell asleep in her grandmother's arms. Demeter started to look for Envy. Envy was with Thanatos making him it.

"Eat, Thanny." She hold out an golden apple in Thanatos face.

Thanatos turn his face away, "No!"

Envy given up she knows how stubborn Thanatos really is at times, "Hey, it isn't Hades' babysitter!" a stoner voice replied.

Envy smiled turning her head, "Hello, Hypnos!"

"Hey!" he said putting his arms around her shoulder and started to yawn, "I'm so sleepy."

Envy didn't mind Hypnos actions on her, it remind her of Luke or Alex when they are sleepy, "Oh and that's Hades' children's babysitter." she corrected him.

"I say tomatoes and you say To-mah-toes," He said in his stoner voice, he look at his nephew, "Hey, little T man!"

"Hey, uncle Hynpos," Thanatos smiled hugging his uncle.

"Awe, see I knew one day you'll love me," Hypnos hug his nephew holding him in the arms, "Great kid but have trust issues."

"You don't think I know that," Envy giggles folding her arms at the God of Sleep, "besides isn't it like I say Tomatoes you say To-mah-toes."

"Eww, who would eat a To-mah-toes?" Hypnos said in disgust, Envy giggles at Hypnos response.

Zeus stare in jealousy at the realie and Hypnos chatting. Why couldn't he have that? He is the King of all Gods. Envy smiled at The God of Sleep, giggling with so much joy. Hypnos put his arm around her. Zeus then rub his chin, do they have a thing? That would explain it!

"Come now Hynpos wouldn't you prefer eating a to-mah-tooo then a tomato?" Envy asked, rubbing Thanatos' head.

"Eww, no whoever told you that is crazy, man!" Hynpos said in disgust, Envy giggles hard trying to hold back her laugh, "It sounds a weird ugly fruit Demeter made when she was drunk... and they say I'm crazy!"

"What did I hear about me being drunk and making weird fruit?" the god and realie turn their heads around seeing Demeter with her hand on her hips while Melinoe is carried by a white pouch wrap on Demeter's shoulder, she glare at Hypnos waiting for an answer.

Hypnos give Thanatos in Envy's arms, giving a nervous chuckled, "Well... um... I was just... saying that if you were drunk... you make the weirdest..." Demeter raised an eyebrow annoyed by the God of Sleep, he tried to find the right words, "you make the most ugliest plants!" he finished with a smile.

"Oh?" Demeter glare at him hard which cause him to run fast with dust and sparkles behind him, "That's what I thought? That Hypnos always saying the most stupidest things."

Envy giggled, Thanatos look confused by his uncle, "Whe-we did he go?"

"He run because he didn't want to face Demeter's wrath." Envy said to the flame-haired godling.

"Thats right," Demeter said agreeing with the mortal, "he doesn't know what I can do to him!"

"Demeter?" Envy asked, "what's that around your chest."

"Oh, this Melinoe!" Demeter said handing it to her, "remember I said I'm only keeping her for two weeks.

"Oh, yeah!" Envy put the white hammock ends wrap on her neck while Melinoe was in it, "She is beautiful."

Thanatos became jealous, his scalp start burnt away. He hated his sister so much. Envy hold Thanatos hand, he pulled away. Envy didn't notice since she wanted to make sure Melinoe asleep in her wonderful dream land.

"Now, everyone settle down," Zeus began, "I want everyone to head in the meeting room!"

Zeus walk in first has he bow to all the gods and goddess. When it was Envy turn Zeus smiled at the beautiful mortal. He bow and kisses her hand, "Your so beautiful," he said softly for only Envy to hear, "If I wasn't married I would marry you." Hera was glaring daggers at Envy. Envy shuddered seeing the Goddess of Marriage and the God of all Gods. "Okay!" she thought.

"Careful Zeus I wouldn't be flirting if I were you." Envy said pulling away from Zeus' hand. She walk to sit between Demeter.

"Is everything alright?" Demeter whisper in Envy's ear.

Envy hold Melinoe in her arms while Thanatos angrily sit on his own chair pouting, "Augh, he doesn't take a hint!" Envy said getting annoyed by the tanned god.

"Is anyone sitting here," Hypnos asked as he pull in a seat where Thanatos was seating, "Whoa, little T man I didn't see ya!"

"Oh, for Hera's sakes," Demeter smack her face by Hypnos stupidity, "Hypnos can you not talk at all."

Hypnos hold Thanatos on his lap, "Hey, I need to talk if I don't I'll get all weird and-and," he yawned, "what I was talking about?"

"See what I mean?" Demeter pointed out. Envy was to busy cooeing at Melinoe. Which cause Thanatos burn in rage. No, notice him, which made him more angry.

"Any who?" Hypnos began, looking at the table then he fall asleep on Envy's shoulder.

"Oh, my." Envy said as Hypnos snored on her shoulder. Zeus walk by passing Hypnos laying his head on Envy's right shoulder. He walk to his throne sitting on it.

He began the meeting. Everyone started arguing except for Envy and sleeping Hypnos. Which tick off Zeus at the God of Sleep, he didn't like how he touches Envy and have his way. The meeting ended sooner then Envy thought it would.

"What happen?! Is it over?!" Hypnos shot up looking around.

"Yes, and you missed it," Envy said putting her notebook, pens, and highlighter in her pouch, "Hypnos you need to stop sleeping like that."

"Sorry but I hate these meetings," Hypnos said, "I prefer to eat a To-mah-to!"

Envy giggles, she notice Thanatos fell asleep on Hypnos lap, "Oh, looks like Thanny fell asleep. I guess I have to take him home for bed, can you take me home? I don't want to ask Hermes I felt a burden on him and with the work he have!"

"Mmmm, sleep," Hypnos smiled in a stoner fashion, "Sure, but let me see how my boys are doing!"

They got up walking out the meeting room. Until Hypnos saw his sons arguing, "Maybe we can go straight to the underworld." he pushes Envy with one hand while holding his nephew on the other arm.

They walk to a different way until Envy saw Zeus walking toward, "Maybe we can go this way," She pushes Hypnos in the other way.

"No this way," Hypnos said as they started go back and forth.

"Can't you just puff us to the underworld?" Envy adjusted seeing Zeus coming toward her.

"Oh yeah, I sometimes forget I'm a god," He said in a confused look then, poof they vanish with sparkles and dust. Zeus saw his mortal get away. He walk away angrily Hera notice the whole scene. She has to go and talk to mortal herself.

* * *

In the Underworld Envy put Thanatos to bed. Melinoe on her crib. She walk back to the kitchen seeing Hypnos trying her lemon nectar.

"Mmmm," Hypnos said in a joy tone, "I love your lemon nectar!"

"Thank you." Envy smiled at the God of Sleep.

"You know mother always wants this recipe," Hypnos smiled at his mother first tired the lemon nectar at the last meeting, "She wants to know the secret."

"Oh, that's easy add honey." Envy giggles.

"Honey? Huh? Never thought of it that way," Hypnos rub his chin, "Well, I'll tell her that."

"Yeah but it has to be a half of jar of honey if you want that taste." Envy smiled putting her hand on her hip.

"MMM, I hope I remember that," Hypnos said, "So, what's with you and Zeus I heard my sisters one time talking about it when I was visiting them.

Envy sighed heavily, "Zeus tried to rape me but Thanatos and Demeter saved me before he could do anything."

"Ouch," Hypnos said, "Well, he never understands women saying no but in the end they love him look at Hera."

"Yeah but I don't like him that way," Envy fold her arms, "He's a jerk and thick headed. I just can't believe Hera fell for him."

"You be surprised," Hypnos yawned, "Hera one time tried to make him jealous but let's just say it back fire on her."

"See!" Envy pointed out, "He's not faithful. He even flirts with me! Which is soo ewww!"

"Ahh, don't worry he'll get bored of you," Hypnos patted her on the shoulder.

Little did they know Thanatos woke up walking in Envy's room look for the skeleton. He dug into her black bag and took out the key. He smiled evilly, he quickly run out of the room without any body noticing him. He just have to wait for the prefect moment.

* * *

Author's note: I think I enjoy writing more about Hypnos because he is just so silly. I have a few friends that are a stoner sometimes and they just act so silly sometimes. I hope you like it. UH-Oh looks like Thanatos have the skeleton key this is bad! See what happens stay toon XD


	34. Babysitting Thanatos: Part 5

Author Note: Disney own their stuff. D Minx own Thanatos, Persephone, Melinoe and Nyx and Erebus and Hypnos. I own my realies and Envy and the shadows. The wrath of Thanatos! Enjoy!

* * *

After the wonderful talk with Hypnos. Envy was busy feeding Melinoe. Since, the dark blue goddess woke up from a loud noise Thanatos made. Envy spent more time on Melinoe then Thanatos. Which made Thanatos more angry at his sister. She's taking away his sitter. Melinoe would giggle at Envy's making funny faces.

"Who's a cutie pie? Who is? Who is? You are! You are!" Envy cooed at Melinoe. Melinoe would laugh at the mortal when she cooed at her. Thanatos played by himself very jealous at his sister. He could no longer sit on her lap because Melinoe was the youngest and needed more attention.

One time Envy was cooking Thanatos a meal. Melinoe started learning to crawl little by little. She only learned to be on her knees but would reach Thanatos' Mr. Skelton. Thanatos found his sister taking his favorite toy, "Let go!" He flared in rage, snatching away from his sister's weak grip. Melinoe felt pain the pain which cause her to cry.

Envy heard the infant goddess crying, she quickly stop what she was doing rushing over to the main room. Thanatos was in the corner playing with his toys as he flared nastily at his little sister. Envy pick up Melinoe, "Don't cry little one. Don't cry!" Envy would make faces to make Melinoe feel better. Melinoe started smiling at her sitter once she felt better. Even tho, Melinoe is more of daddy's little girl; she likes it when Hades calm her down. Envy smiled at the infant godling, "Melinoe you want to watch me cook?"

Melinoe tilted her head in confusion showing her beautiful big green eyes. Envy took that as a yes, "Thanatos, you want to watch?" she glance at the flame haired golding on the corner playing with his toys.

"NO!" he shouted rudely at her. Envy shrug she give up dealing with the pale skinned godling attitude. Envy walk back in the kitchen with Melinoe.

Thanatos would scowl by himself once Envy started paying more attention to Melinoe, it was bad enough she taken away his parents. Later, on that day he wouldn't eat anything which made Envy worried. Thanatos would sulk at the same corner with his toys. Until Envy put Melinoe in the crib next to the chessboard table. Thanatos was so mad at Melinoe. He just push the crib down onto the floor. Melinoe started letting out another cry. Envy came rushing in holding Melinoe in the arms, trying to calm her down. This made Thanatos go in the time-out chair.

After a week Thanatos being to become a brat. Envy would wake early in the morning hearing Melinoe crying because Thanatos would take away her toys from her cribs. This made him go in the time out chair.

Later on those days the Siren sisters would see Thanatos pushing Melinoe on the ground hard. Melinoe started to cry even more. She just wanted to be with her older brother. Thanatos would jump on the chessboard table laughing at the crying Melinoe. Envy would come in rushing trying to cheer up Melinoe. The Siren sisters would tell it was Thanatos' doings. This made him go on the time out chair again. He would flare nastily as his flame hair burnt his scalp, mumbling about how stupid his sister is. Sometimes he would throw fireballs at her face during the afternoon which cause another time-out.

At night it would become interesting. Thanatos would go to bed angrily. He didn't want Envy to tell him a story because Melinoe would have to hear it as well. So, Envy would tell it to Melinoe. Envy would tell the scariest stories that would make Melinoe smiled from ear to ear. Thanatos would listen behind Melinoe's door angrily. Envy would give Melinoe a kiss on the cheek. Since, that was Thanatos favorite part that destroy his feelings for Envy because Melinoe took that away from his. Thanatos would run in his room, he burn all his toys except for Mr. Skelton. Envy would come in to check on him. She gasp in shock at Thanatos actions. He would look up angrily at her then go to bed like nothing happen. Envy stare at the melted toys and try to kiss Thanatos on the cheek but he would push her away. Which stood Envy dumbfounded at Thanatos' reaction.

* * *

Envy had one week left to babysit and Thanatos want it to be the best without Melinoe so he made a plan. On Monday night Thanatos appear in Melinoe's room, he and her puff in black would wake up in the middle of the night because Melinoe would giggle to herself at the dark. The shadows would follow Envy making sure she is alright. Envy hold a bottle full of Persephone's breast milk. She went inside Melinoe's room checking on her. There was no laughter, no giggling until Envy look inside the crib letting out the best scream.

"AHHHHH!" Envy scream dropping the bottle full of breast milk on the floor. The imps and Siren sisters woke up from the loud screaming. The shadow's would cover their ears from the loud screaming.

"What happen?" Pain and Panic run inside Melinoe's room while the Siren's flew in.

"She's gone!" Envy point at the crib in a worried tone. The minions gasp looking around the room.

"Okay, where can a baby be at a time like this?" Panic asked looking under the crib.

"Wait!" Envy run inside of Thanatos room, "Thanatos is gone!" she screamed in shock. If Hades' found out she lost the children she would be dead and the minions would be roasted!

"Okay, where could they possibly be?" the minions asked each other, Envy gasp in remembering something.

Envy run into her room while the minions followed her. Envy look through her bag, "The skeleton key is missing!?"

"You don't think Thanatos would- OH NO!" They said out loud in a shrieking tone.

In the River of Coctys the large door's chains were open. Inside those large doors. Thanatos watch the pink river moving calmly. He saw his sister giggling at her brother.

"I hate you!" Thanatos yelled at her, "I hate you I wish you we-wuhe dead!" Thanatos walk back and forth angrily. Melinoe just giggles at her older brother. This made him flare in rage. He hold his sister's chiton with one hand. Melinoe giggles happily at her brother, she reach out for his hand.

"Don't touch me!" He flared angrily sneering at his sister. This cause Melinoe to cry very out aloud. Thanatos became annoyed and his scalp started to burnt.

"You took eve-wy thing!" Thanatos slowly walk at the side on the river making sure he doesn't touch it, "Now I'ma kill you."

Thanatos let his arm stretch out holding Melinoe. She giggles not noticing she'll become immortal, Thanatos smiled evilly, "Goodbye sis-ta!"

"Thanatos!" Thanatos turn his head back looking at his sitter standing in the middle of the entrance, "Thanatos don't do this!"

"Why?" Thanatos asked almost yelling, Envy walk slowly to him. Thanatos let his arm stretch a little more.

Envy stop walking, "Thanatos, you can't do this! What about your parents? How would they feel?"

"They would have me and only ME!" he yelled at her as his whole face covered in flames. His head became a skull.

"Thanny, listen to me," Envy raised her hand slowly, "It won't change anything!"

"NO!" Thanatos hair started to grow making rippled.

"Then, you leave no choice!" Envy walk slowly, Thanatos let his arm reach out, he then let Melinoe fall, "Now!" The Siren sisters flew catching Melinoe. The imps turn into birds, quickly grabbing the key in Thanatos' chiton.

"I go it!" Pain yelled out loud before hitting on the wall.

"NOOOOOO!" Thanatos screech out loud, his sitter betray him, "I'ma kill you!"

Envy walk toward him, she was about to lift him up until Thanatos run behind her and push her in the river. Envy fell in, she slowly sank in the river. Thanatos smiled, at least he kill one. The minions gasp in shock.

Panic and Pain look at the water, "Is she dead?" Panic swallowed hard. The shadows look in shock as they watch the river.

"Can mortals swim in this?" Pain asked.

"I don't know." Panic shook his head.

Thanatos was about to leave, when he started hearing bubbling sounds, "Look Envy she is alive!" Pain said.

The liquid started boiling when Thanatos look at it. The Siren sisters hole Melinoe in the air watching from above. All of sudden Envy's came out with dark glow around her, her eyes glowing red, her nails grew black and sharp. Her hair moved in a snake motion. Her teeth became sharp fangs. Envy growled in anger out loud, the imps scream turing into chickens. Thanatos watch in horror slowly walking back, he was to afraid to run.

Envy stare into Thanatos normal face growling, "YOU BRAT!" She hissed, she grab Thanatos' head making him look at her, "YOU DARE KILL ME! I'M STRONGER THEN YOUR FATHER!" she dug her sharp nails in Thanatos scalp. The minions gasp at the evil form of Envy. Thanatos cried out loud in pain.

"Now I'm going to kill you!" Envy smirk wickedly at the flamed hair godling trying to get out of Envy's grip, "You think just because you have the touch of death, you can kill me! ME! I bring horror in people's life. I bring reason into hatred, fear, betrayal. I must say you are full of it!" Envy walk out of the river still holding onto Thanatos. Her mouth open sucking Thanatos' soul.

"This is not good! Not good at all!" Panic said turning back into his normal self, his legs started shaking.

"What we do?" Pain said turning back into a imp.

"Pain! Panic!" Tele shouted at them, while she hold the end of the infant goddess feet while her sister Raidne hold the upper body, the imps turn looking at Tele, "Hit her!"

"There is no rock!"

"Turn into one and hit her on the head!"

" Pain turn into a rock!" Panic yelled.

"Me! Bu-" Panic yelled, "There is no time for arguments! NOW TURN INTO A ROCK!" Pain nodded then he turn into a pink rock. Panic grab it, he throw it as hard as he can. Pain scream as he flew in speed. The pink rock imp hit Envy on the head which cause her to fall backwards. Thanatos breaths in, feeling his body. His pale face became normal, he cough at the fresh air, he fainted. Envy's body turn back to normal, she groan at the pain.

"It work!" Panic run toward the sitter while Pain check on Thanatos.

"Are they?" Tele asked flying down, putting Melinoe on the floor.

"No, just unconscious!" Panic touch Envy's head. Envy groan moving her head. Panic slowly walk toward Thanatos.

"Panic look!" Pain pointed at Thanatos' scalp; the marks glow red then slowly disappear. Thanatos' lip were black but as he breath in started to disappear.

"Whoa, this is new?" Panic rub his head, "Envy could kill a god!"

"We should tell Hades!" One of the Sirens spoke.

Envy stand up groaning, the imps turn around screaming turning into chicken, Envy rub her head in pain, "Ohh What happen?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Tele asked in shock.

"No," Envy look at the unconscious Thanatos, she gasp in shock, "What happen to him?!" Envy quickly hold Thanatos, rubbing his head.

"Uhhhhhh," The imps turn back into their normal form, they lied, "He fell!"

"Oh, poor thing," Envy carry Thanatos in her arms, "C'mon, let's go back into the main room." The Sirens sister hold Melinoe by their claw feet and fly following Envy.

By then on Envy paid more attention into Thanatos. She put Melinoe to sleep. Then, she told the minions to go back to sleep. Envy took Thanatos in her room, putting on her bed. She wrap his head with a long bandage. Thanatos stood unconscious, laying on her bed.

* * *

For three days Envy took care of Thanatos. She would bath him. She would read a story for him. She never left his side. She stood awake straight hoping he would wake up. She watch him, his peaceful face made her cry in pain. "I'm a terrible sitter!" she thought covering her face she started crying. Envy slept next to Thanatos singing to him while he stood unconscious. She rub his stomach, singing.

On the fourth day Thanatos woke up in the morning noticing he wasn't his room. He look around until he saw Envy next to him sleeping. He's eyes wander looking at the toys, story books, and his Mr. Skelton next to him. Envy turn her body around sleeping. Thanatos touch his head feeling the wrap bandage around his head. He took it off noticing his hair was out. He light it up once again, his head hurt a little. He didn't even remember what had happen. He didn't remember trying to kill his sister. He didn't remember the key. He didn't remember the event.

Thanatos saw Envy yawning. She open her eyes in shock of the awaken godling, "Thanatos your awake!"

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's morning!" Envy hug him tight crying in joy.

"Oh, Thanny I thought you never wake up!" She kiss him on the head a coupled of times. OKAY! What had happen? Thanatos was so confused but- Hey, at least he got more attention.

From then on Envy took care of Thanatos more. When Melinoe would wake up she would quickly put her to sleep. Envy would make sure Thanatos wouldn't be jealous. She would ask the Siren sisters to take care of Melinoe while Envy took care of Thanatos. She knew Thanatos needed more time to accept his sisters. While she play with Thanatos in the main room, the underworld phone started to ring.

"Hello, Hades' underworld!" Envy said holding Thanatos in her arms.

"Hello, Envy! It's me, Persephone!" she said.

"Oh, Hi!" Envy said on the phone then look at Thanatos, "It's mommy, Thanny!"

"Hi, mom!" Thanatos yelled through the phone, Envy smiled giving a kiss on Thanatos' forehead.

"Envy?" Persephone asked,

"Sephykins! C'mon lets enjoy the view!" Hades complained in the background.

"Hades, shhh!" Persephone said to him.

"Yeah," Envy look at Thanatos, "Good boy."

"Sephykins, hurry up and finish!" Hades whined again.

"Hades!" Persephone yelled at him, she back to the phone,"Envy, is everything alright with Thanatos!"

"Of course, he is having fun right now!"

"That's wonderful! Now tell me are you alright?"

"Yes," Envy hold the phone properly, she put Thanatos down, he play with his toys, "Why?"

"My mother called me telling me about Zeus."

"Oh, that," Envy said seriously.

"Yes, are you okay because I can ask Hades to talk to him."

"I'm alright it's just I don't ever want to be alone with him ever again."

"We can make that happen."

"Oh, its alright," Envy shook her head, "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Envy then remembered something, "Persephone I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Um," Envy saw Thanatos playing happily, she couldn't tell his mother, he was having to much fun and it would crush him, so she lied, "I um... might have... use Hades' lemon nectar and make it even better."

"Oh, don't worry about it. He doesn't even drink it."

"Ah, I made it taste better!"

"Really?"

"Mhm, all you have to do is add half of jar of honey!" Envy said.

"Miss Niceness!" The imps shouted.

"Hold on for a sec," Envy said to Persephone on the phone, she turn to the imps, "Yes."

"Hera, is here to see you." they said.

"Um, Persephone I have to call you later. Hera wants to see-" Persephone cut her off, "Ohh if she starts basing on you just tell my mother. I'll deal with her and her bone headed husband! Look here's my number and call me once your done!"

"Okay, bye." Envy wrote the number down and hung up the phone.

* * *

Envy walk down toward the Underworld entrance. She see Hera holding a pink sparkly purse, "Hello, Hera."

"Hello, Envy" Hera said cooly this is a good sign.

"Would you like to sit?" Envy said pointed at the chairs.

Hera nodded as she went to sit down. Envy sat in front of her, "Um, this is quite unexpected."

"Indeed is," Hera said looking around, "I want to talk to about Zeus."

"Yes?"

"I want you to stop sleeping around him." Hera said coldly.

* * *

In the hotel room Persephone sighed at the phone. Her beloved husband put on sun block, "What's wrong Sephykins?" He asked, he still didn't know what happen with Envy and Zeus.

"Sweetflames," Persephone fix her swim purple toga, "Its about Envy!"

"Did Thanatos do something to her because he is going to Tartarus-" his wife cut her off, "No, I hear over the phone, Thanatos is behaving well she even said good boy to him."

"Then you don't need to worry," Hades put on his underworld hawaiian shirt, "besides there is nothing going wrong."

"Hades, Zeus tried to rape Envy!" Persephone went to the point this cause Hades to drop his mouth.

"WHAT!?" he burn in red flames all over his body, "How did you know?"

"My mother told me. She said Zeus ask Envy to talk to her alone but it took awhile until Thanatos woke up from his nap and run to find her. She then, said she saw Zeus standing in front of the bed and Envy curve up into a ball crying! Thanatos then hit Zeus in the stomach..." Persephone said, she look at the hotel room, "Now Hera wants to talk to her!"

"Oh, thats it!" Hades body covered in red flames, "He tried to scare our sitter away! When we get back- ohhh I'ma gonna talk to him!"

"Hades," Persephone began, "Lets just enjoy the view and when we get back will deal with it." Persephone and Hades walk out the room into the balcony watching the ocean and palm trees.

* * *

Back in the Underworld Hera and Envy talked.

"Wait!" Envy pause, "You think I would sleep with your husband!?"

"Yes, its written in black and white I see the way Zeus looks at you. What you give him? He never look at me like that before. I want to know now!" Hera demanded.

"I never would sleep with your husband and I don't plan to." She shudder at the mental picture, "It's not my fault he looks at me!"

"Envy, tell me the truth! I am Goddess of Marriage! I made nymphs, goddess, mortals fear me by my wrath. Unless you don't nothing to happen to you, then speak." Hera folded her arms.

Envy stood dumbfounded for a moment, "Well, I'm telling you the truth but I guess you never would listen to a mortal only to your husband! I would never not even if he was the only god in the world ever sleep with him!"

Hera stood quiet for a moment, she got up, "Very well but you hear my warning. I will not let a mortal win this round!" Hera left with that and puff into pink bright clouds and sparkles.

* * *

Envy sighed in relief, she went to call Persephone. The phone began ringing.

"Hello!" Hades said.

"Hello, Is Persephone there?" Envy asked confused at the voice.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Envy."

"Oh, she went to get a couple of wine..."

"Wait is this Hades!"

"HUh! No-duh!"

"I'm sorry tell her I'll call her back-" Hades cut her off, "Envy, tell me what happen, babe?"

"HUh?"

"Tell what happen with Hera?"

"Jealousy and blaming me about sleeping with Zeus."

"Ohh, now how is the kids."

"They are doing wonderful. Thanatos is having fun. Melinoe is sleeping in her crib."

"Did anything else happen?"

"Jafar came over and went to check on Tartarus. Then, Hecate came in holding her son-" Hades cut her off, "Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! You mean the witch came by?"

"Yeah but she was angry at Jafar because it was his turn to take care of Aleczar. I told her that he went to Tartarus but she waited until Aphrodite came over to drop off Eris-" Hades cut her off again, "Why?!"

"Oh, I promise to take care of Eris since she had to do something with Demeter and Hera. Then, Hecate couldn't deal with Eris' tantrum so she left Aleczar in my care."

"Oh-oho! Must be busy huh?!"

"Yes."

"Well, you better keep up the work or else."

"Or else what?"

"Exactly! Now bye!" He hung up.

Envy sighed, she only two days left. Envy walk over to Thanatos, "Thanny, I'm going to make cookies wanna help?"

"Yus." Thanatos got up as they both hold hands.

* * *

Hermes came by seeing the mortal and the godling making cookies. Hermes notice Envy had two days left so he wanted to do something special for her. He went to Nyx and Erebus' home.

"Hermes!" Nyx began cooking a pie, "If I knew you were coming I would have cook something special."

"Oh, no I just ate a golden lunch!" Hermes said, Nyx touch his cheeks.

"You need to eat more, come bubeleh!" Nyx shove a pie into his mouth.

"Nyx, I just want to tell you something!"

"What?!" Nyx asked, Hermes swallowed the pie tasting apples, he flew next to her then whisper in her ear.

"Huh... Oh... That's sounds wonderful... I can cook a lot of food!" Nyx clasp her hands together, "I must now call my husband and my girls and Hypnos!"

Hermes nodded he flew off to Demeter's place telling his plan to her. Demeter became excited.

* * *

After a day pass Envy became sad she didn't want to leave. She loved the children which made her filled with sorrow. She wanted to stay with them a little bit longer but she knew the Underworld couple would be back soon. Envy started to pack her things leaving everything in the same way it was before. Thanatos watch her, "What ya doin?"

"Tormorrow will be my last day, Thanny. Then, when your parents come back I have to go." This made Thanatos very sad and he just started crying, Envy watch the godling actions.

"I don't want ya to go!" Thanatos sniffed hot fire tears, Envy got down his level given him a hug.

"Thanny, I have to go to school-"Thanatos pouted, "I hate school!"

"Than, I have to be with my friends-" He cut her again, "I hate them!"

"Thanatos, I have to be with my mother-" he sulky cried, "I hate her, too!"

Envy kiss him on the forehead, "Than, I know you do but I love them. They are part of my life."

"I'm part of ya life!"

"Than, I know but you have your family. I want you to be happy but please understand I have to go home."

"This is yo-uw home!"

"Than, you know I care about you but I have to leave." Envy pack her things. Thanatos wipe his tears.

"I'ma miss ya!" Thanatos frowned sadly at his sitter showing his innocent eyes. Envy smiled given him another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm a miss you, too." She said, Thanatos look at her with a big smiled at his face, "After this you wanna watch a scary movie?"

"Yus!" Thanatos said proudly, "I wanna roast the imps."

"Alright, Pain! Panic!" Envy called out loud.

"Yes, your niceness!" they both said in the entrance of the room. They saw Thanatos grinning evilly, he light up his hand on fire.

"You guys better run." Envy warned.

"Run!" the imps shouted, running away from the godling.

"Come back here, id-iots!" Thanatos chase them with full speed. Envy saw the godling running out the door throwing flames at the imps. She smiled and went back to packing.

* * *

The next day, Envy started to clean up the Underworld. Put all the toys in the box, clean the children's rooms, fix the kitchen. She wanted everything to be clean and prefect. Thanatos would burn anything in the way. Hermes came by to tell Envy to relax. Envy took his advice she went to her room and give her a spa treatment. Sitting in the tub filled with roses' pedals, bubbles, and a special liquid of mint. She took away of her spa. Hermes called Persephone about the surprised. Persephone agree to started flying in with a few party supplies, Thanatos watch in his mentor in confusion. Hermes told the imps to hide them.

"Huh-mes, what ya doing?!" Thanatos pulled his mentor white chiton.

Hermes got in Thanatos level, "Listen, Than I want you to keep this a secret it's for Envy. She been working hard to keep everything in order and I never seen a mortal work that hard before. So, I want you..." Hermes started whispering in Thanatos ear. Thanatos made a big smile from ear to ear, "now I want you to handle that can't you little man?"

"Yes." Thanatos smiled proudly. Envy came out of her room feeling refresh and a little bit sad, "My last day! I never thought I would miss it." she thought looking at the Underworld for one last time. Envy got her bag ready for the next day. Her mother was suppose to pick her up. She just hope her mother could handle this type of world.

* * *

The next day, Envy woke up doing the same thing until 5:00pm she'll have to leave. Hades and Persephone will be home soon. She made sure Melinoe was falling asleep. Thanatos saw Hermes fly ing with balloons and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Than now here is you chance to keep her busy!" Hermes told him. Thanatos nodded he run to his sitter. She was carrying her black bag toward the main room until Thanatos run by her getting her bag.

"Than! I thought you understand!" Envy saw Thanatos holding her bag.

"Can't catch me!" Thanatos started running over the other side. Envy started following him, trying to get her bag. The shadows watch her go.

* * *

Meanwhile, her mother was on the boat with Cheeron rowing the boat with his long pole. Evelyn watch the skeleton, "Can't you go any faster?"

"Your not the boss of me." He snap at her. Evelyn shot a glare at the skeleton.

"Well, I have to get my daughter!"

"Oh?" Cheeron look at Evelyn, "Did she die?"

"No, she's the sitter."

"Ohh, why did you say so!" Cheeron started rowing faster, "She is a nice girl. She given me nectars for the whole month."

"I raised her right!" Evelyn fold her arms proudly.

* * *

Envy noticed she was running in circles and Thanatos was just playing with her. This made her angry, "Thanatos, no more playing! Your parents are going to come home soon!"

Thanatos pass her running really fast, Envy followed him in the main room. As she got closer the room was dark then usual.

"Than?" Envy asked as she walk in.

"BOO!" The lights turn on everyone such as Nyx, Erebus, Hermes, Demeter, the minions, Hypnos, The Fates, Hades holding Thanatos, and Persephone.

Envy start in shock, "Oh my." She look at the room filled with balloons, party ribbons.

"Didn't we scare ya!?" Hades asked given his famous grin.

"No, but I'm in shock. What is going on?" Envy said looking around still in shock.

"Hermes wanted to make a goodbye party." Persephone said point at her best friend. Hermes flew next to Envy.

"See I think you really deserve it!" Hermes said hugging the mortal.

Envy smiled sat everyone, "Awe, thank you all! I'm just happy to help out."

"Let's get this celebration start, bubbala" Nyx clasp her hands in joy, "I made so much food, this time I want everyone to eat all the food!"

"Dag-nabbit woman! Your gonna make everyone exploded!" Erebus yelled at her, she folded her arms annoyed by her husband.

"Wait... you could do that!" Hypnos said in shock using his stoner voice. This made Erebus slap his face by his son's response. Hades stood assumed at his father and Hypnos.

"Wonderful family huh?" Envy asked Hades.

"Yeah, they may embarrass me at some point but ya know it's worth it." Hades said softly, "Oh, don't say anything what I say or I'll-" Envy cut him off, "Or you'll send me to Tartarus, I know."

"Good." Hades said.

Evelyn reach the entrance of the Underworld she looks around. She saw a crowd full of gods and goddess talking. Everyone enjoying themselves. She walk in looking for her daughter until she bump into a god.

"I'm sorry." she said, she saw the god in a dark blue night with a nightie hat and slippers.

"Whoa, Envy have you... gotten... taller... and pale?" the god said looking around the woman.

"Excuse me but I'm her mother," Evelyn crosses her arms.

"Ohh... no wonder your tall!" The dark green-blue god said in wonder.

"Now have you seen her?" Evelyn spoken.

"Mom?" Envy voice rang in the mother's ear. Evelyn turn around seeing her daughter.

"Envy!" Evelyn hug her daughter then, touch her cheeks, "Your thin! Have you eaten anything in this dark world?"

"Moooommm," Envy hide her embarrassment, the gods and goddesses smiled at Envy's mother.

"Oh and you gotten lighter. Memo to self," She grab her cell phone recording her memo, "Memo to self take Envy to the beach for some tanning. Note make her a home cook meal when we get home. Oh, and buy five shades of sun glasses."

"Moom!" Envy blushed as the gods and goddesses smirk at her, she notice when she puff to Olympus the bright light never had affected her only Thanatos. She shrug it off.

"See, bubbala! I told you, you needed to eat more!" Nyx said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sweetie, you know how a mother worrys," Evelyn touches her daughter waist, "I want you to eat."

"Oh, no not another Nyx." Erebus groan long. Nyx shot a glare at her husband.

Persephone walk up to Envy's mother handling out her hand, "Oh, you must be Envy's mother. Nice to mee'tcha."

Evelyn smiled at the Goddess of Life, she shook the goddess hand, "Hello. Please call me, Evelyn."

"Hey, Evelyn babe," Hades said which cause Evelyn to fold her hands seriously, "I'm Hades, Lord of the Dead!"

"That's Miss. Rivera to you," Evelyn said she shook Hades hand, "I wanted to meet you for awhile. You see if I raised my daughter right. I don't want her to be used by a villain."

"What ya mean?" Hades said raising his eyebrow, Envy wanted to run out of the room.

"Oh, don't act silly! Look we make a deal you protect my daughter and I won't have to use force. And if you do break out deal.. Let's just say it won't be pretty." Evelyn said.

Envy whisper in Persephone's ear, "My mother is over protective."

"I understand." Persephone said back.

Then, Evelyn conversation was broken by Thanatos running around. "Envy, I want a cookie!" He pulled on his sitter's chiton.

"C'mon lets get something to eat and enjoy the party, mom." Envy said holding Thanatos in her arms.

"Very, well." Evelyn said.

The party went on with fun and games. Thanatos fell asleep on Envy's arms. She kiss him on the cheek one last time. Once the party finished, everyone went home. Evelyn give Persephone her number. Envy and her mother went home. To Envy everything feels so weird. Her room all white. Lights everywhere. She missed the dark. The shadows got as much information from her. They went to Chernabog once Envy fell asleep in her bed. "Home Sweet Home?" She thought.

* * *

Author Note: I was sad finishing up this babysitting chap. I just love it but I must move. I love Erebus up roar his so funny. I'm glad Envy would miss the Underworld. I hope ya enjoy this! stay toon XD


	35. Broken Hearts

Author's Note: I fix this chap because I got mix up about Hera and Lamia so I fix it into a more making sense thing... well anyway Disney own disney stuff. D Minx own Persephone, Thanatos, any gods or characters you read from her... I own my realies and a few that pop out that I will let you know! Enjoy!

* * *

At the House of Mouse, Envy came in to work. She walk in seeing a lot of things change. The club is a bit bigger then before. Envy look at the dinner room; A very large screen, more spaces for more toons, a large red curtain... guessing for a play, clubbing lights hanging on the metal bars. Envy look at the corner of the right side noticing the video room is bigger two parts, one for Horace to put cartoons and the other for DJ for his music. Envy went back to the guests room, she look around looking for Ruth.

"OMG!" a woman's voice shriek at Envy when she turn her head around. Envy look at her friend Samiha with her hands on her cheeks in shock. Samiha walk over Envy touching her face, "OMG, you gotten pale!"

Envy look at her skin it was the same color but lighter. Her mother force her to go to the beach since being hispanic is being tan and showing off to those who can get a prefect golden tan cream color. Envy turn her mind back at her friend, "Samiha, I was in the underworld."

"Whoa! Envy is that you?!" Alex walk over taking off his shades looking at his childhood friend around touching her skin, "Your pale as fuck!"

"Wait! Who's pale?" Sarah said walking in her waiter's outfit then, noticing Envy looking different, "Oh my GOD! Your pale!"

"Who's pale?!" Luke, Bruce, Jose, Juan, Adam, and Diego walk in with their uniforms on. Their eyes landed on Envy, "Holy Fuck! You look dead!"

"OKay, enough!" Envy said, pulling Samiha's hand away from her face, "I'm not that pale I was only there for a month!"

"Was it fun?" Luke asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it was amazing! I never had so much fun in the Underworld and I met lots of 'people'." Envy air quoted the word people.

"Did Zeus did anything to you?" Bruce move his shades down to the tip of his nose looking at Envy.

"No! Ew, I don't want to think about it!" Envy said quickly her friend raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Envy we heard from Demeter when she came by!" Sarah said in a serious tone.

"Ok fine he did something but he didn't do it," Envy sigh, putting on her chef's coat, "It was over and I don't want to think about it!"

Envy pass by her friends walking into the kitchen. Her friends sighed heavily they just wanted to help. Looks like they are making the situation worst. Adam stop to think maybe he could do something to cheer Envy up. Adam went back to work and ask Ruth about something.

* * *

In the Underworld, Hades went back to his work. He was pleased at the main room being clean. One thing he noticed the chessboard table was different. It was new figures in black on the table he look at a demon with a giant sword. Then a hunter with a big shot gun with swords behind her back, a female beast next to her pounding down. Three witches smiling, holding hands in a circle. A captain almost looking like Captain Hook but with an eye patch on the left eye having more weapons on the side and a sword in his chest. Another with a mermaid with her mouth open so wide it shows all her sharp teeth with a snake like tongue. An Arabic sorcerer with his whole face covering his face with a black hood, with a belly dance wrap around her body with a snake. Then, when Hades look for more he saw a a few more, one look like a judge with a gypsy woman holding the Satan Bible smiling evilly. Then, he saw a black blog in the king spot. Hades scratch his head in confusion when his eyes landed on the white figures, his eyes widen in shock. He saw himself, his wife, his son, Hercules, Aladdin, Jafar, every villain and heroes on the right side.

"I didn't make this!" Hades mumbled to himself looking at the black blog on the king spot, "Who could this be?" Then, when Hades look at the white figures looking for who was on the king spot, hoping it's not Zeus. His eyes looked confused at the male with armor holding the Olympian sword in his hand, with a cape behind him. With long hair and an angry look in his eyes, "Who is this?!" He hold the two figures in his hands.

"Hades!" Persephone called out to him, which broke his thinking on the figures. He look at his beloved wife, he wave his hands removing the figures on the table with a puff of grey smoke.

"Yes, Sephykins!" Hades look at his beautiful wife.

"I was wondering," Persephone smiled at Hades, "when are you going to have that talk with Zeus?"

"Soon but not now." Hades look at the chessboard table still thinking, "I'm a bit busy."

"Alright but don't forget!" Persephone left the room with bright orbs around her. She left to finish her deity with her mother.

Hades went back to the figure, he wave them back on the table. He looks at them for awhile, "This doesn't make any sense! Why would the villains and heroes unite with this other group?" Hades rub his chin. He sat on his throne thinking until the imps came screaming from Thanatos throwing fireballs.

"Come back he-we, idiots!" Thanatos chase after them as he throw the yellow fireballs at the imp's butt.

"I was so use to the non-torture for a month!" Pain cried with his pal running next to him.

"I hate this!" Panic cried, they run as fast as their legs could.

Hades was getting annoyed by the imps' yelling in pain. He got up and fried them both with his one hand. Making the imps roasted from head to toe. They pause not wanting to move. Thanatos laugh at the imps' agony. Hades smirk, "At least this will make him busy then him making Melinoe cry," Hades thought to himself. He put Melinoe to sleep in her room a few minutes ago. Hades went back into his thinking.

* * *

On the upper world Persephone and her mother fly around the world changing a few things. It didn't take long for her to finish some of the things. Persephone took a break with her mother at her former home.

"So, my little Kore," Demeter asked while her daughter scowl at the nickname, "how was the vacation?"

"First, stop calling me that," Persephone said in a serious tone to her mother, "second, it was wonderful. Me and Hades finally got sometime alone."

Demeter was about to open her mouth until Hera walk in rage, "Zeus, slept with another woman!" Hera cried in pain at her husband actions.

"Who?" Demeter give Persephone a sorry look and went to pay attention to the pink skinned goddess.

"Some nymph!" Hera cried wiping her tears on a golden napkin.

"Now Hera relax," Demeter pat her youngest sister on the shoulder, "this is not the first."

"I think it was that realie!" Hera shouted in sorrow, "She probably give him the idea to save herself."

"That's not true!" Persephone said in a serious tone, Hera always misunderstood with everything when it comes to Zeus and his affairs, "Envy was busy with my children. How can she be with Zeus if she's at the Underworld full time!"

Hera wipe the tears of her cheek, putting her hands on her hips, "Oh? I heard him talking on the phone a few weeks ago. Zeus was expecting a special gift from her."

"Now Hera, you know Envy can't be with him." Demeter said.

"Zeus slept with someone else and I warn Envy about her affairs!" Hera cried in pain.

Demeter give a look saying Mommy-is-working-it-out-don't-need-you-to-mess-it-up... Persephone stare in shock, she huffed. Her mother still thinks she's her little flower. Persephone flew back into the sky making the flowers come alive.

Demeter sigh, "Hera, now we have time only. Why you keep thinking it's Envy?"

Hera began, twisting her napkin in anger, "She has a body of a goddess maybe more I never seen such curves. She got glossy brown eyes that make the dirt cry in shame! Zeus had been giving her these lustful eyes. I never seen him do that to me before or any other woman!"

"Okay Hera calm down," Demeter pause finding the right words, "Envy is a sweet girl. She would never go after Zeus."

Hera got up in rage, "YOUR TAKING HER SIDE?!"

"Now, Hera this isn't about which side I'm on."Demeter said then spoke in her mind, "Even tho I pick Envy side over your jealousy!"

"Then what is it!"

"Take action for once!"

"I do! It never work!"

"Show him who's boss! Tell him now when he wants to talk! Stay strong," Demeter went on, she had no time dealing with her sister's 'dramatic life' she needed to make sure her daughter isn't putting pale flowers, "Now Hera I want you to go home and show him who's boss!"

Hera nodded, she then puff into pink clouds. Demeter went back to her duty.

* * *

On Olympus Zeus walk back and forth noticing a grey smoke figure form into his little brother. Zeus rolled his eyes he didn't have to for this! He needed to think of a plan to get his wife back.

"Hey, big bro," Hades smirk looking at his older brother walking back and forth, "i heard you slept with an nymph."

"Not now Hades!" Zeus said in anger, "I thinking."

"That's the first," Hades mumbled, that reminded him why he's here, "So, Zeus you almost had your way with Envy."

Zeus stare at his little brother with a glare, "Now don't tell me she said that?" Zeus crosses his arms.

"No, it was Demeter and she told Seph," Hades smirk at his older brother's mouth dropping, "but nice timing too."

"Hades want you want from this?"

"Oh-oho, trying to give me something in return of shutting up," Hades cross his arms amused at his brother, "look stay away from her, okay."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, he sat on his throne, "Why?"

"Be-cuase, she is not into you!" Hades yelled annoyed by his stupid brother, "Like she would go for you."

Zeus smirk, "Now why you think I chose her?" He likes it when Envy refused him.

"Oh, that makes it all better," Hades' hair began to turn red, "your an idiot!"

"Hey, don't call me an idiot I can make your life very hard if you continued to do that!" Zeus growled he hated his brother, he was so different compare to everyone else on Olympus.

Hades rolled his eyes, "Uh hello! I own the Underworld it's all mine. I ruled it! You can't control it anymore!"

Zeus growled in a disgust tone while Hades' smirk at him, "You know I can-" Hades cut him off, "Look let's get to the point you don't touch Envy and I won't bother you anymore, capeesh!"

"Silly little brother," Zeus chuckled amused, "you have no idea I won't stop until she's mine! I will not have a freak stop me!"

Hades' body turn in flames and then calm down when he remember smirking, "Yeah, I'ma freak! Your right but one thing your wrong! Ya see Envy likes freaks like me! I can see why she doesn't want a tanned god like yourself. So in the end Envy is not yours and I win!" Hades disappear in grey smoke leaving Zeus in rage at his little brother.

"Stupid god," Zeus mumbled, "of course, Envy would want me! I'm the god for her watch!"

Hera puff in pink cloud passing her husband into her pink cloud locking the door. Zeus rolled his eyes, "Heeerrrra! We need to talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about!" Hera yelled through the door. Zeus slouch his throne, annoyed by his wife.

* * *

In the House of Mouse Envy was super busy cooking all the food. Finally, it was her break time she went on the roof of the club eating her lunch looking at the sky. Adam walk in holding a box of chocolates and white roses, "Hope this works!" he thought. Adam walk toward Envy, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ah!" She jumps turning around seeing Adam giving a weak smiled, "You scream me to death!"

"Sorry," Adam said softly, Envy eyes wandered at Adam's hands holding two things she love the most chocolates and white roses, Adam saw her staring to them, "oh, these are for you."

Envy blushed bright red when Adam handed her the gifts, "Oh, thank you," her heart race, is this a sign? "Adam why you give me such gifts?"

"I wanted to welcome you back and give you something to cheer you up," Adam mumbled blushing at his friend as he kick the floor, "I wanted to also say I'm sorry for all of us going into your business with the Zeus thing.."

Envy smiled at Adam, "Well, thank you Adam. This is so sweet of you." Envy said in a joyful tone. Adam smiled big from ear to ear.

"Envy I was wondering you wanna hang out like this again?" Adam asked he wanted to get to know her more before anything else would happen. He know he been having this crush for awhile and wanted to get over with it.

"Of, course! You want to finish this box of chocolate with me?" Envy blush, looking at Adam.

"Would I!" Adam and Envy sat together looking at the stars. Envy rest her head on Adam's shouldered as they eat. Adam lay his head on her head looking like a cute couple on their first date.

"You know Ruth hates chocolate." Envy told him.

Adam mouth drop in shock, "She hates chocolate?! Now that's averse! Who would hate such a tasty treat!"

Envy and Adam laugh to together. Luke walk in with a teddy bear when he notice Envy and Adam together. He walk back inside in rage, "That boy beat me to it!" he thought he put the teddy bear in a trash walking away with his heart broken.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I didn't much change anything just adding Demeter saying who's boss and such but I'm lazy I just wanted to get it over with! Like I said school is starting for me so I might post a new chapter on Sat or Sun depends since my friends want to hang out and stuff... Stay toon


	36. Hera's Jealousy part 1

AUTHOR'S Note: Like always Disney own Disney D. Minx own her persephone, Thanatos, Melinoe, and all the rest. I own my realies and others. Enjoy.

* * *

Envy woke up yawning out loud, she notice her mother hadn't come home from the night shift. She got up walking in her bathroom feeling very tired. She look at the mirror, noticing bags under her eyes. She touch them, "What the-!" she pause seeing something on her chest; a pink heart between her breast glowing. Envy touch it, once she look at the mirror one more time she saw her face turning pale and dull.

"What's going on here?!" Envy thought to herself, she saw her hair withered like an old woman. Envy saw her pink plump lips turning thin and old. She felt weak and sick...WHAT IS GOING ON?!

* * *

On Olympus Hera was watching Envy's beauty disappear. Hera felt the mortal's beauty going inside her. She felt wonderful, she look at the giant golden mirror in the side of the corner. She saw her beauty grow more and more. Hera smiled wickedly as she absorbing all the beauty.

* * *

Ruth was waiting outside of Envy's house. She tap her foot looking around the front of the door. Ruth started pounding on the door. Then, the door slowly swung open. Ruth's eyes widen in shock at her best friend. Envy slowly open the door, her hair became white as snow, her face all wrinkled, "May I help you?" she said in an old woman's tone.

""Oh my god!" Ruth walk in seeing Envy's whole body, "What happened?!"

"I-I don't know," Envy touch her face tears came down her cheek, she was tired sitting down on the white couch, "I woke up looking like this."

Ruth look at Envy's chest, "What's is that?" Ruth pointed Envy look down at the glowing pink heart.

"I don't know.."

"We have to get help!" Ruth started she touch her friend's face. Envy wipes the tears away and started sniffing.

"Ruth, what's happening?!" Envy finally asked as she got up slowly, bending down when she walks. Ruth held her with one arm as they walk to Ruth's car.

"I don't know..."

* * *

In the House of Mouse, Luke started sweeping the floor until he stumbled upon a bouquet of golden flowers in a clear cloud shape like vase. He pick it up looking at the tag wrap around it in pink bow, "Hey, guys!" Everyone in the room look at Luke, staring at him strangely at his hands holding something. Luke cock his head looking at the tag.

"Yo, what is it?" Bruce asked holding a box full of fruits. The group look over at the flowers.

"Awe, thats so beautiful.." Samiha sighed at the rich golden flowers, "Who is it?"

Alex rolled his eyes at his twin, "It said to a secret admirer," Luke read raising an eyebrow, he continued to read out loud, "My heart is made of gold but my love will never end. For I wish to be with you till the end of time... to my sweet beautiful Envy. Envy!?" Luke almost shouted in shock.

Bambi read it to herself giggling, "That's so sweet. Envy have an admirer!" The group of girls started giggling and sighing at the thought of love. While the boys stood their raising their eyebrows at each other then half rolling their eyes.

"Oh, thinking of love just makes me..." Samiha sigh happily at the thought of it, "it's soooo romantic!"

Rosie look at the tag, she cock her head slowly noticing the letters with a special Z formations loop at every Es and Ys, "This is strange," Rosie spoke up, everyone snap their heads at her. Rosie wrote down on her gossip notepad writing every detail she sees.

"What is it?" Luke said still holding the vase.

Rosie rub her chin looking at the words, "I seen this type of writing before but I don't know where?!"

"Maybe it's from Adam," Luke look over at Adam who tilt his head in confusion, "don't play dumb it's soooo clear you like her!" Luke growled at him.

Adam held his hands up, "I didn't! I never can afford that type of flowers! Look it's gold! Besides, Envy is a special friend!" Luke still growl at him in anger.

"Now I remembered it's from Zeus!" Rosie smiled happily, everyone mouth drop, "I seen his writing when he talks to Samiha about the show."

"Ohhhhh, ewwww" Samiha said in disgust, "Geez, I never knew Zeus was into this stuff!"

"He's not," Luke started, he started to get angry at the gift he let his hands crush the vase in a slow fashion, "he is just trying to get Envy in love with him. That Baster! I'll make sure he'll pay if he does anything that-" he crush the vase letting his hands bleed.

"Oh, dear." Maria stood in shock she put her hand on her mouth. Luke shrug at the pain and wipe his hands.

"WHAT'A GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone heads turning at the main entrance seeing their manger helping an old lady.

"Whoa, in the girl scout are we?" Luke sweep the golden flowers and broke vase in the side corner of the pile of trash.

Ruth shot a glare at him, "No, this is Envy!" Everyone gasp at the old woman who sat down looking dead.

"OMG! Envy!" Samiha walk over her seeing the wrinkles, Samiha hug her friend, "What happened?!"

"She woke up with this thing on her chest! It made her lose her youth!" Ruth said, Luke stare at Envy for awhile, "We have to find Persephone! She'll know what to do?"

Envy groaning in pain, she head bobbed a little from the side, "S-s-she knows who did ths to me?" Samiha grab a bucket filled with fresh water and an towel tapping her friends forehead.

"How Persephone will help us?" Alex asked seeing his friend withered slowly away.

"She is the goddess of Life-DUH!" Rosie rolled her eyes.

"We have no time! We need to find her!" Luke demanded his fist hit his palm, "We have to hurry before Envy is all gone.."

"I'll call Aladdin for the magic carpet!" Alex said reaching for the phone while dialing the numbers.

"Make sure you call Jafar, too!" Samiha said in a worry tone looking at her friend sleeping.

"What?! Why him?!" Alex asked in a brotherly tone.

"No time for you to ask who I want just call him!" Samiha demanded.

Alex shrug it off for now but he'll ask question later, "Maybe she been-ew no he's far too old for her," he thought to himself.

* * *

Samiha and Bambi tend to Envy, they slowly took her to one of the guest rooms. Envy sat down on the bed feeling light headed. Samiha let her sip on a cold glass of water. Envy looks at her two friends her eyes squinted at her vision. They look like big blotch. Then, she pass out feeling sick. Samiha scream trying to wake her friend up, "Envy!"

Bambi stop Samiha after a few tries, "Samiha, please stop. Envy is weak.." she said in a sorrow tone. They both sat next on the edges of the bed.

* * *

In the other room Alex was talking to Aladdin, "Aladdin so when carpet is gonna get here?" Alex nodded, his friends look at him.

"Oh... ok...huh...yeah...just-just HURRY UP!" Alex almost yelled he was getting tick off from the street rat who just started explain about taking care of the carpet, "Look Al, this is emergency. I know how to ride it just let him come by himself okay? Yeah...huh...I get it." Alex finally hung up the phone, he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is everything all alright?" Adam asked at his dark tan friend.

Alex wave his hand, "Yeah, I just need to chill."

"Isn't there an villain's meeting today?" Rosie asked thinking how every week Maleficent would make at least make once a week meetings.

"Prefect!" Erin shouted, "We can get Jafar and Hades!"

"One thing it's wrong with that picture," Diego rub his chin while waving his index finger back and forth. Luke and Bruce look at each other in confusion. They thought about it, "What's wrong with it?"

"Maleficent." he said simply.

They all groan in annoyance. Of course, dealing with the witch/fairy's meeting would be a wrong choice. If any of them just walk in ruining her meeting...Hell would be pay. They noticed this because she has a very bad temper. Maleficent would smite them by just even touching the castle. Luke thought about it for awhile then let a big smile across his face, "I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Ruth crosses her arms. She never like Luke's ideas. They always end up being stupid or just plain pathetic.

"Okay, you know how Jafar had that secret 'crush'," Luke explain while air quoting the word crush, everyone nodded at the flame like dye blue hair boy, "well, let's just say if we bring a little pretty arabic chick alone with us-" Ruth rudely cut him off, "How is that gonna stop from Maleficent's tantrum!"

Luke shot a glare at Ruth he hissed, "Let me fucking finish!" Ruth half roll her eyes, Luke then smiled at his manger, "Now back to the idea with no more interruptions, thank you!" Luke over at his friends zipping their mouths shut, "Anyway, Jafar have this crush right? It's so obvious it the green bitch right? Well, what if we can tell Jafar that this secret woman is so in love with him. We can help him out. This would make Maleficent jealous, right? So, to my plan we go get Hades and Jafar by lying at Maleficent about this secret woman who needs help from this distress shit.-" Maria tilt her head confused at the idea, "How does this have to do with our problem we have here? Wouldn't Maleficent just say no?! She does get jealous but this wouldn't relate to anything."

"No surprise there." Ruth mumbled at Luke's stupid plan. Luke shot another glare at Ruth, he let out a low growl at her.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" Luke snap angrily, Ruth's eyes turn into rage, "I'm sick and tired of your shit! I'm trying the best I can! I want Envy to be alright but you never give a fuck!"

"Oh, you think I don't care that my own friend is dying by this voodoo shit!" Ruth point the room Envy's resting, tears started to come down at Ruth's cheek. She never felt so desperate in saving her best friend. Luke slowly tried to calm her down.

"Look I'm sorry okay! I care about her too." Luke hug Ruth but she refused. She wanted some space from the pothead.

"Just leave me alone." Ruth said coldly. She didn't want to deal with Luke's shit ass sorry.

Alex rub his chin at Luke's idea, "Wait, I think Luke got an idea!"

"What?" everyone asked curiously.

"I think if I use the magic carpet I can go get Jafar. I'll just tell Maleficent it's part of evil plot we're doing." Alex said with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah, wouldn't Jafar start saying oh I don't remember that shit." Ruth mock at Jafar's voice.

"No, cuz I think he have a thing with my sister." Alex said in disgust, he made a face.

"WHAT!?"

"No time to explain," Alex look at his black digital watch, "Carpet should be here by no-" Carpet flew in with a salute as he landed in the main entrance.

"Whatta ya know?" Alex got on carpet, "I want ya'll to stay here. I think I can handle Miss Bitch-a-lot. Luke and Juan come with me I want ya to go to the Underworld and find Persephone." Luke and Juan nodded they both got on the carpet.

"Be careful," Snowie said in a worry tone, "I want ya to not be dead."

They flew out the door with a big swoosh. Alex yelled happily at the rush of the speed. While Luke and Juan felt a little bit fly-sick.

* * *

On Olympus Hera was fixing her hair. She notice a lot of her body changed. She got her breast a little bit bigger, her hips a little wide, her lips plump, her eyes a little glossy. She smiled at the view, "Prefect." Hera never felt this wonderful in ages not after when she killed a few nymphs and mortals for their doings on her husband. Hera just love seeing all the 'whores' die in her hands it felt she rules all of them. Of course Zeus stop a few but not all. When Zeus sees Hera's 'new look' he wouldn't keep his hands off of her. "This what I need to show that slut who's boss!" Hera thought to herself. She applies red lipstick on her lips. For awhile she frown at her wide hips, "I look like a cow!" she thought out loud. How could Zeus see in Envy's body figure. She have such wide hips not even Hera would want it. Hera wave her hands making her hips slowly change into something more suitable. Her hips started even out her hour glass shape. Unlike Envy's body which is a pear shape. Hera prefer to have the 'prefect body'.

Zeus walks in his room after throwing thunder bolts down in South Greece. Hermes followed him saying how amazing he was. Hera hear him walk in. She quickly fix her golden blond hair. Hermes flew over Zeus head, "Oh, I send those flowers at the house!" he reminded the vase he send.

Zeus let out a small grin, "Oh, was no one there?"

"Nope." Hermes then cock his head, "but Big Z, why would you want those flowers there?"

"Nothing just a fan." Zeus sat on his throne. He'll plan will soon come in ordered. Hermes doubted it, he read the tag. He did not like it one bit of Zeus' doings. Hermes sighed at the fact the king of gods decides to continued to cheat on his wife. "When will he learn?" he thought.

Hera walk in a seducing fashion, "Zeus, dear." Hermes notice the new look Hera have, his mouth drop to the floor. Zeus turn his head around glancing at his wife. He just shrug at his wife. He didn't notice her new figure. Hera didn't notice at her husband since she paid more attention to the messenger instead, "Zeus." She crept up behind him. Zeus then look at his beautiful wife new look. He let out a smile, "Zeus, I wanted to say how sorry I was for my behavior." Hera said in a sugary tone.

Zeus stare at Hermes, giving him the get-out look. Hermes nodded still in shock at Hera's change. Zeus saw his son fly away out of the room, "So, you want me to-" she cuts him off wrapping her arms around his neck, she sat on his lapp smiling, "I want you to love me. I want you to be inside of me." Zeus eyes lit up, he let his hands run all over her. Hera let her lips crash into Zeus' lips. They groan as they laid back at the throne.

* * *

Alex drop off Luke and Juan from the Underworld. Alex took a deep breathe, "Carpet take me to the dark castle." The carpet started quivering at the idea, "Hey I don't like it more then you do but we have to!" The carpet then flew in full speed.

At the villains meeting everyone started talking and sharing their plans. Maleficent watch in amused. Hades rolled his eyes as his head laid back in boredom, "Please, let something happen!" he thought. He hated meetings. They were pointless to him. Jafar sat next to his friend, Iago sleep on his shoulder when he started to listen at Kaa's plan. Jafar sigh, he does this to help him but today wasn't the day for a meeting. Since, him and Hecate had another argument about the most stupidest things. He shook his head, "Dear Allah, please let something happen!" he thought.

Then, a big crash happened through an open window. Alex rolled over in the air landing on his back at the middle of the table. He let out a shriek of pain, "OW!" He rolled over at the side of the table. Carpet flew in shaking in fear. Alex got up rubbing his back. All the villains stare in shock at the realies appearance.

"Whoo! I thought I would do better," Alex smirk at the villains, "This what happens when you watch to much movies." Hades and Jafar stare at each other in confusion. Maleficent stood in rage at the realie. Alex stretch his back making a cracking sound, "Okay, I got one more!" he crack his back once more which cause some villains to wince at the sound, "Okay, I got it!" He stood there for a moment trying to remember what he had to do.

"Oh, I remember Hades. Jafar I need ya'll help!" Alex said proudly. Hades and Jafar stood their in shock. Their request had be granted.

"WAIT!" Maleficent shouted at the realie, "What you think your doing?!"

Alex scratch his head a little, "Um, trying to ask Jafar and Hades about something."

"You can say it here!" she hissed angrily at him, "I have no one ruining this meeting, understand!" She slam her staff on to the ground.

"Um, I just need to borrow them for a little bi-" Maleficent yelled in anger, "Silent! YOU FOOL! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" Alex nodded quickly at the green woman's tantrum.

"Look, I just need them!" Alex said he had no time to be arguing with this witch!

"I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" she yelled out loud. The castle shook which cause Alex to lose balance falling on the floor.

Alex let out a glare at the witch/fairy, "Alright you wanna know?! Jafar's date is waiting for him at the club. She also wanted to meet his best friend!"

Maleficent felt twinge of jealous once she heard those words. Jafar stood in shock, "A date? Since, when I plan a date?" he thought. He then glare at Hades. Maybe it was the god's doings. Hades shot his hands up in defense shaking his head.

"Look she is cranky and evil! I don't want the club to blow up!" Alex tap his foot, he look over at the god giving just-go-long look.

Hades realized something wasn't right. He nodded at the dark tan realie. He shot up getting up from his chair, "Oh Yeah, I remember. Jaffy, I set ya up with a girlfriend today! I thought she was your crush, babe. She is a cutie." Jafar glare at his friend with flares in his eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he threaten him. Hades shrug it off.

"Look, she a cute babe. You ought-ta meet her." Hades said as he walk over at the realie, "right, pal."

"Oh, yeah smoking hot," Alex said the only thing was wrong is he is using his sister's image, "beautiful brown skin, red lips, and all."

Jafar stare for a moment in confusion, Hades made a serious face. Jafar finally got the message, "Oh yes, I remember my date." Jafar got up from his golden snake like chair. Maleficent'e jealous sprang out. She couldn't take it.

Jafar hold his staff. He walk over to the realie, "We must be going. You know she can be quite impatient."

Maleficent let her anger out, "FINE GO TO HER! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN I WILL..." she couldn't even put it into words. The men stood in shock at the green woman. Normally, she would just yell but this was different. Alex remember that Maleficent likes Jafar, "Meeting adjured!" Maleficent said finally. She quickly left out the room. She didn't want to deal with this not now...

Everyone stood there in awkward moment, "Okay, what just happened?" Iago woke up shouting from his sleep.

"That my friend is called anger and a whole lot of pills." Alex said, remembering his mother's yells every time he had to take the trash out, "Anyway, let's go. This is very important!"

Alex jump on carpet. Hades and Jafar look at each other. Alex pat on the carpet, "It's more fun this way!"

"Oh for Allah's sakes," Jafar rolled his eyes, "I rather poof there!"

"C'mon, Jaffy it's boring let's do something different!" Hades sat on the carpet unsure if the carpet would trick him. Alex rub the carpet in a calm gestured. Jafar rolled his eyes, he glare at the purple carpet. Hades smirk when he finally found a comfortable spot.

"Hurry up!" Alex shouted, "I gotta tell ya then explaining to ya at the club." Jafar give up and sat on the carpet. They flew out really fast. Iago felt sick at the speed.

"So? What was that date?" Jafar began.

"Oh, that! That was a lie!" Alex began as he control the carpet, "I said that to get you guys out of there."

"So," Hades' hair went out from the wind blowing, "whatta happen?"

"Some one put a spell on Envy!" Alex shouted since the air started to make loud sounds. The vizier and god raised their eyebrows at each other, "You see some one took her beauty away which is causing her to look old. Envy is feeling weak like she is almost at her end!"

"What we can do to help?" Jafar rub his beard.

"My sis think your able to help her." Alex said.

"Whatta about me?"

"Oh, maybe you can get an idea on who did this? Luke and Juan are getting your wife since she can help her heal her. Meanwhile Jafar tries to slowly the process."

"Anything had happen while all this planing?"

"Yeah, Envy had this pink thing that was stuck on her chest." Alex said as they started to landed on the ground of the main entrance.

Samiha stand there looking more beautiful in Jafar's eyes. Samiha rush over hugging Alex tight crying, "Envy! She had this reaction something is going wrong!" They rush in the guest room when Samiha pull her twin in the room. They all watch at Envy's body. She groan in pain, she felt choking in her throat. Her eyes are closed as she shook back and forth of her head. Then, her appearance started to go from young to old really fast.

Jafar never seen this before. Samiha sniffed at her friend's struggle, "She was like this when you left, Alex."

Hades walk over touching the right arm, "She's fighting the spell back."

Samiha push Jafar toward Envy's body, "Hurry do something!" Jafar never felt this much pressure before. He quickly let his powers zap on Envy. She scream in pain, Hades pin the woman down. Envy's body glow red as she shriek in pain, "Whoa! This oughta be a strong spell!" Hades smirk.

Then, Envy's body glow all back forming in her normal appearance. The glow went all the way to Jafar's staff which cause it to backfire him. The zap from the black glow hit Jafar causing him to hit against the wall. Samiha shriek at the unconscious vizier. "Jafar!" Samiha run over lifting the tall old sorcerer up. She and Bruce help him to the other room.

Hades look at Envy's body turning old again, she cough up blood. "This is not good!" Hades run his hand through his hair, "Where's that pink thing?!"

Ruth let Hades hold it, "This is not good!" Hades stare at the heart shape gem, he seen this once, "I think I know who did this but I want ya to watch over her. Make sure she doesn't fight the spell back."

"Why?" Ruth asked.

Hades rolled his eyes, his hair flamed up again, "Because she would die! Ya wouldn't want that would ya?!" Then, he puff into grey smoke.

* * *

In the Underworld Luke and Juan pass the large three headed dogs. They walk in the middle main room. They saw the lovely Persephone cooeing at her daughter. Thanatos wasn't in sight. They sigh in relief they didn't want to deal with the demon child.

"Persephone!" Juan rush over the Goddess of Life.

"Oh, this is a surprised!" Persephone smiled holding her daughter in her arms.

"We need your help!" They both shouted in a begging tone.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a worry tone.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope ya like it. I just wanted to do something silly with Hades and Jafar sitting on the carpet. Since I think they should try something new with going to one area to the next. Puffing back and forth is soooooo 90s lol jk. ANyway, I hope you like this. I just wanted to show how evil Hera could be when it comes to her man and a woman. I hate Hera. I think she is stupid for being with Zeus in the first place but - Hey not my business lol. Stay toon!


	37. Hera's Jealousy Part 2

Author's Note: Disney own their stuff. D. Minx own her Thanatos and Persephone and Melinoe. I own my realies and anything else I'll mention trough the story Enjoy!

* * *

Samiha put a wet towel on Jafar's forehead after taking off his attire. She almost giggles at his long hair in a ponytail hiding behind his back. Samiha thought it was cut, she press the towel on his forehead. She had time to observe at the villain. Jafar was that old he was good looking for his age. Samiha notice she have taste in older men but not old bag of bones sort of old men that looks very good for their age. She prefer 30s year old men. Of course, she would never date them in her age maybe when she's in her 20s. Samiha notice she's just like her mother love older men. Samiha's mother married a man twice her age when she was in her 20s. Samiha's father fell in love with her. Samiha conclude the reason her father ran off was her mother was pregnant with Samiha and Alex. This was the only reason Samiha can answer. Thankfully, her mother still decides to keep them after the run off. This is one of the reason Samiha never like her brother. Samiha wants to go college make a living, paying her mother all the wonderful things she did.

Samiha touch her cheek feeling tears coming down her cheek. She wipe her tears, "There's no time for tears." She give a kiss on Jafar's cheek and walk out of the room. Samiha notice what she did, she started to blush bright red. She walk in looking at her friends trying to wake up Envy. "Oh, Envy please be ok!" She said softly.

* * *

In the Underworld Persephone was trying to understand the two boys. One thing went wrong.. Thanatos walk in looking at the two strangers. His was in rage, he started to throw fireballs at them. Luke and Juan run around the underworld explaining to her. Juan didn't understand why Persephone didn't stop her bratty son. Thanatos hate new guest in his home it was bad enough dealing with his sitter. It took awhile to trust her but now new guest?! What's going on here?!

Persephone put Melinoe in her crib, she put her hands on her hips watching the two realies running around in circles. Thanatos chase after them, "C'mon back! I'll kill you!"

"Persephone!" Luke cried running continuing the conversation, "Please, help ups!"

"Explain to me again!" Persephone said once Luke and Juan pass her again.

"It's Envy..." Juan shouted looking behind at the flaming godling in rage of them in his home, "something... Happen.. to...her!"

Luke and Juan noticed Persephone nodded. They needed to get the godling out of here. Luke saw they been running around the chessboard table. "Juan, look!" Luke said giving him a wink. Juan nodded they both jump up on it. Thanatos still run around in circles way to fast looking like rings.

"Persephone..." Luke bend down breathing hard, "Someone cast a spell on Envy."

Persephone eyes widen in shock, she quickly grab Thanatos with one arm, "What!?" Thanatos glare at the two realies. Luke and Juan were out of breathe.

"You gotta see it. Envy youth is going away." Juan finally said, he was to tired.

Persephone gasp in shock, "Do you think who did it?"

"No." They both said in a wore out tone. Persephone raised an eyebrow, "We better hurry before it's to late. Pain! Panic!"

The two imps run in, "You call! Your attractiveness!"

Persephone smirk, "Thanny wants to play with you. Take good care of the children or else!" Thanatos smirk evilly at the imps which cause their legs to shake in fear. Persephone put down Thanatos on the floor. She walk to the two realies they all disappear in bright orbs.

Thanatos turn his head slowly at the imps, "Run!" He said in a death tone. The imps just shot out running and screaming for their lives. Thanatos laugh once he hop on his little black chariot chasing after them. Deep in the Underworld.

* * *

The shadows in the room watch Envy's youth fade away. They needed to do something! The female shadow look at the two male shadows. The two male shadows nodded. They all slowly went over her bed, going inside her mind. Envy started screaming and crying. Her body started changing back to normal but went back to the older state. Envy woke up crying sitting up feeling her neck tighten. She being choke to death! Tears came down her cheek. She tried to breathe. Her friends watch the horror, "Oh my god!"

Envy's body slam up and down the bed, twisting and turning around. She sat up one more time screaming loud. Sweat came down her cheek. Her head laid back looking at the ceiling, then she fainted one more time. Bruce touch her nothing happen. They saw her inhale and exhale. They all walk out in shock at the view. Bellini and Sarah started crying at the horror. The toons stood back away from the view. Hearing it all was all they needed to know.

* * *

On Olympus Zeus begins the meeting after his little treatment. He smiled big from ear to ear. Hades poof up with grey smoke looking at the table noticing all the gods and goddesses staring at him. His eyes landed on Hera seeing the new look she has.

"This is a surprise!" Zeus said crossing his arms at his little brother, "I thought your weren't coming today?"

Hades smirk, "You know me full of surprises." He walk toward his seat continuing the conversation, "I was just helping a realie woman." Zeus raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Continue." Zeus said firmly.

"Ya see someone in this room..." Hades pause for moment looking at Hera, "wanted her beauty."

Zeus laughs, "Oh come now Hades. Let's just finished this meeting." Hera smirk sinisterly at Hades. She win and there is nothing Hades could do about it. Hades let a big smirk came out of his face, "You think you won but your wrong. My Sephykins will save her!" He thought.

* * *

In the middle of the main room everyone felt sick. Samiha and Bambi walk in Envy's room feeling down. They pat her forehead with a wet towel. Then, large bright glowing orbs appear in the middle of the main room. Luke and Juan fell on the floor still tired from running from the godling. Persephone smiled with her hands on her hips, "Where is she?" Everyone pointed the room Envy stay in. Persephone walks in the room looking at the fainted old realie. Samiha and Bambi watch the magic.

"This is going to take a sec," Persephone sat the edge of the bed, Envy started to breathe hard. The shadows shot out of her head. They did their best trying to wake her up. Persephone notice this is one of Hera's wrath; taking away youth was one of her things. She touch Envy's forehead trying to break the curse. Envy scream in pain, Samiha and Bambi pin her down. Persephone's hand glow white on Envy's forehead. Envy's face turn back to normal. Her figure started to form once again into her pear shape like again. Envy open her eyes breathing. Persephone watch in shock seeing the realie's full black eyes covering everything around it. Envy smirk some hoe Persephone help out the realie's evil form to stop this cursed spell on her. Persephone move her hand away all she did was unlock Envy's evil form. Envy didn't growl or threaten she just closed her eyes. She bite her bottom lip then all of sudden a pink fog came out of her mouth. It form into a deadly skull disappearing in thin air. Envy let all the pink fog out of her which cause her to laid back breathing hard. Then, everything started to form back to normal. She open her eyes looking clueless, "Augh, what happened?" she rub her head. Samiha and Bambi watch the whole scene letting go of Envy.

Persephone pat Envy's shoulder, "Hera cast a curse on you but you broke it!"

Samiha and Bambi stood there in shock, "Really? I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" Envy droned.

* * *

On Olympus the meeting was over just a few talks and arguments. Hera notice her new figure started turning back to normal. "Something is not right?" she questioned herself. She walk over to her room away from the group of gods. She wave her hand on her mirror and notice Envy was well and beautiful. Hera scream in anger out loud.

"Looks like you lose!" hearing a familiar voice. Hera turn around noticing Hades.

"This is not any of your business! That realie stole something away from me!" Hera began changing back into her normal figure.

Hades watch in amused at the jealous goddess, "Look, Babe! Envy didn't do anything to ya." Hera just walk away from the lord of the underworld. Hera couldn't do nothing no more. Hades is protecting Envy just like Lamia. Hades shook his head, "Oy, stupid goddess." he mumble the words.

* * *

In the guest room Persephone began telling Envy about Hera's wrath, "Envy, Hera did this to you." Envy wasn't surprised she knew Hera would try to hurt her but this was being desperate!

"How can I deal with her?" Envy asked she never like jealous people they always ruined everything.

"Lamia knows!" Persephone smiled.

"Lamia who?" Samiha asked confused.

"It's Pain and Panic's mother. Zeus wanted to sleep with her but she refused like me. But, some how Hera heard the rumors and she was just mad at her. Hades protect her from Hera's wrath." Envy explain.

"Ohhh." Samiha and Bambi both understand now.

"Lamia will give you some advice." Persephone said to Envy, "we just need to meet her right now!"

"NOW?" Envy asked, "I look like a mess and look I'm wearing my nightie." Persephone glance at Envy's blue strap nightie it almost look like a toga.

"Ehh, you'll do fine!" Persephone grab Envy's wrist they both disappear in golden orbs.

* * *

Some where in the underworld, Lamia was putting dead flowers in a vase on the dinner table. Her sons Jealousy and Envy started arguing about who's more better. Lamia fix her flowers smelling the pot of fresh cooked meat of little children. She stir her pot seeing hands and feet sticking out of the liquid. She add a little salt then try her stew.

Then, there was a bright gold orbs, forming into a Persephone and a realie. Lamia raised an eyebrow at the shy realie hiding behind Persephone. Envy look at the Mother of all Sorrow, she's gorgeous! Lamia haves green skin, ear horns and slim figure like her son Panic with an oval face, her eyes could come out of her sockets if she want to. Sharp teeth that look like a shark's teeth. Bluish green hair up the shoulder with a yellow chiton on. Lamia walk over to the goddess and realie, "Oh my I never thought I would have company. Please sit!"

Envy and Persephone sat down at the small chairs. Envy felt nervous and a little sick in the stomach. She saw the two imps fighting in the other room. The imps saw the realie and started winking at her.

"Hey I saw her!" Jealousy hit his twin brother.

"Nooo, I did!" Envy hit his brother in the face.

"No, I saw her first!" Jealousy yelled.

"No, I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! Jealousy jump on his twin and started fighting. Envy watch the whole view she started giggling at the imps. Persephone turn her head to Lamia, "We have a Hera problem."

"Oh?" Lamia said with a wide eye.

"Zeus cheated on her with another nymph."

Lamia rolled her eyes, "No surprised there!" she said pouring a cup of tea in her cup. Lamia sat next to the goddess, "Now dear, what can I do to help you?" she said patting on Persephone's shoulder handing her a cup of tea. Lamia then handed Envy another cup full of tea. Lamia wasn't a rude imp in fact she is the only female imp that is nice. Envy concluded with that she likes Lamia better then Hera that's for sure.

"I need you to give me and my friend some advice about Zeus' obsession." Persephone said politely as she sat back sipping her tea.

"Zeus' obsession?" Lamia asked in confusion. She wasn't aware of the realie mortal Envy which Persephone forgot introduce to.

"Zeus had this thing for this person."

"Who?"

"Envy."

Lamia burst out laughing, her son? Really? Zeus' obsession his her son?! "My son!?" Lamia giggles at the idea. Zeus would never touch Envy, he wasn't the most good looking imp. The two twins stop what they were doing.

"Ha! Zeus have a thing for you!" Jealousy laugh at his twin brother.

"Shut up! No he don't!" Envy sock his brother in the face. Which cause Jealousy to jump on him again.

"No." Persephone said in a serious tone looking at the mother of sorrow.

"Then, who is this Envy you speak of?" Lamia raised an eyebrow. The twins stop again hearing the conversation. Envy and Jealousy walk over the table waiting for an answer.

"I'm Envy." the female realie spoke softly. Lamia stare in shock at the realie's response.

"Why in tartarus your mother name you Envy?" Jealousy asked out loud. His identical brother hit him on the ribs.

Envy smile sweetly at him, "Well, my mother wanted to make people envy me since I was her special child. So, she name me Envy." Envy finished happily.

Lamia rub her chin nodding, "Let me look at you." Envy tilt her heard a little confused, "Stand up please." Envy did as she was told to. Persephone watch Lamia look around Envy's body.

"A realie mortal!" Lamia walk around touching Envy's skin, "She has a body of a goddess maybe more I never seen such curves. She got glossy brown eyes that make the dirt cry in shame! " Lamia check everywhere, this is no doubt Zeus' type which is really rare. Lamia hated Hera, she was the type of goddess Zeus likes so naive to everything. Zeus choose her because she was simple to use. Hera was one of the beautiful goddess before Zeus became king of all gods but Zeus fell in love with Demeter once he became married to Hera. He pretended to kill Demeter's husband by 'accident' by being drunk. Of course, Hera have her moments when she puts her foot down making Zeus at like a child. Zeus was Cronos' son he will always sleep around with different woman and never stop. Lamia remembered how Zeus tried to sleep with her but she refused which lead to Hera's jealousy on her. Lamia pause for a moment thinking about Hera's messy marriage, "My goodness woman. You have the body Zeus always wanted!"

Envy stood in shock, "Really? I thought Zeus just love women?"

Lamia nodded at the realie's question, "Yes, but you have something no woman have in Greece well not that I seen. What are you?"

"My family are," Envy didn't want to start her family story she said it simply, "they are from Central America."

"Mmmm, Oh so you heard my story." Lamia said smiling evilly showing her sharp teeth.

"Story?" Envy thought for a moment the Mother of all Sorrow then her mouth drop in shock, "You mean La Llorona!" Lamia nodded at the realie smiling.

"What's the Joe-rona?" the twins imp clearly pronounce the word wrong.

Persephone look at Envy for a minute, "Well, it's this story from Mexico were this woman drown her kids because she wanted to be with her man. Later on the man reject her and she killed herself to be with her children. When she die she saw her children in heaven but she was sentence to walk the earth for all eternity. She would weep for her children cause she know she would never see them again."

Envy and Jealousy look at each at awe, "Whoa!"

"Of course its just a story Homer made up," Lamia sighed at the lies the greeks told, "I never thought the other side of the world would make up another story!"

Persephone smiled at the greeks misleading stories, "They sure mess up everything."

"So," Envy the imp lean over to Envy showing his charming smile, "are you single?"

Envy giggles at the imp kissing her hand, "Yes, I am."

Lamia grab her wooden spoon and hit her son's hands, "Ow!" Envy kiss his hand, "Whatta ya did that for?"

"No leaning on the table!" Lamia said in a serious tone, she turn head at the realie, " Now Envy the only way to deal with Hera's jealousy is to ignore her."

"I try!" Envy said in a worry tone.

"Mmm, looks like Hera won't do nothing since you have Persephone here," Lamia smiled at the Goddess of Life, "besides Hera will soon have to deal with it. If she tries anything else just make potions to get her out of sight!" Her eyes accidentally came off from her eye sockets. Envy saw the eyes roll in front of her, "Oppsy!" Lamia grab her eyes putting back into her eye sockets, "It happens."

"Mmm, I think if I ask Jafar's help," Envy thought out loud, "I can learn potions and stop Hera's wrath."

"Oh you mean the sorcerer who work in Tartarus with my sons!" Lamia said.

"Yes." Persephone answered for Envy, "He is the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

Lamia saw her sons flirting with the realie, "My dear Envy you are the most beautiful woman I ever seen!" Jealousy began. His twin brother hit him in the ribs causing Jealousy to fall on the floor.

Envy grab the realie's soft hand, "Excuse my stupid brother. Envy, you are the most beautiful creature I ever seen in all my years." Envy giggles at the imp. Lamia stare in shock something about this realie isn't quite right. Her sons never fall head over heels over a mortal. Lamia stare at Envy then he eyes saw a dark evil glow around her she gasp in shock. The shadows around Envy flew around her smiling evilly at the Mother of all Sorrow. Persephone notice Lamia's gasp, "Lamia are you alright?"

Lamia sighed fixing her yellow chiton she was about to speak until, her daughter Hope came by, "Hiya!" the pink imp with blue eyes chirp as she walk in. She looks like the girl version of Panic with pink horns filled with bows.

"Hello, Hope!" Lamia smiled at the pink imp, "I made a yummy stew!"

The twins started fighting over Envy. Hope stare at the realie, "Hiya, I'm Hope!"

"Hello, I'm Envy!" the realie said. Hope smiled at the realie, "Whoa! You have my bro's name!"

Persephone walk over to Lamia whispering in her ear, "Envy is different me and Hades are trying to figure out about her evil form."

"I see," Lamia pour a bowl of stew, "I think she have powers she can't even control."

Hope giggles at the realie. Lamia smiled at the view, "Well, at least she's very easy to be around unlike some other people."

Persephone smiles, " Well, Lamia thanks for your advice! Me and Envy shall be going!" The goddess and realie both walk away from the table.

"Thank you so much!" Envy smiled she giggles at the two twins blowing her a kiss.

"Call me!" Envy shouted. Jealousy hit him.

"-No call me!"

"-No me!"

"-No me!"

"-ME!"

"-Me!"

Lamia rolled her eyes once her sons started hitting each other. The goddess and the realie both disappear with bright orbs. Lamia went back into cooking her soup. While her sons just fight around.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope ya like it XD Wow Jafar is going to have a student.. That'll be cool. Samiha have a little crush on the vizier kinda creepy. Stay toon!


	38. Arabian Day with a hit of Amore

Author's note: Hope ya like this one this is for the Aladdin's fans and Jafar fans too. I guess you can say Jafar is man who knows how a charm a woman.. Enjoy by the way you know what the copyrights are I don't have to say it again... Disney own his stuff yadda yadda yadda ya know Hades is getting tick off with this... lol

* * *

In the House of Mouse, Jafar woke up with his head riling in pain. He groan in pain without notice Samiha was there to watching him making sure no serious injuries happened.

"Careful!" Samiha help him sit him up.

Jafar stare in shock at the lovely tan woman, "Samiha, what happened?"

"You try to cure Envy but it backfire on you." Samiha fix the pillow behind him. Jafar laid back once Samiha finish fluffing the pillow behind him, "Oh, I remember now. Augh, I never felt such pain when-" Samiha finished his sentence, "when you die?"

Jafar stood quiet for a moment, "Yes." Samiha smiled proudly at her answer, "I knew it." She pour a glass of cold water handing it to Jafar, "Here you must be thirsty from the sleep." Jafar took the glass of water. This time he had time looking at the beautiful realie in front of him. Samiha's long silk hair with bangs like Jasmine but one thing her's is a dark brown color with long layer hair in front lay on her breast up to her flat stomach. Her mocha skin shine smelling like cherry blossom lotion on her. Big almond shape inky brown eyes. Devil red lips little thin on top but a little plump on the bottom. Samiha is quite thin but not super. She's an inch taller then her brother. When she turn around Jafar notice Samiha's hair went all the way up the knees. Jafar stood amaze at the beautiful realie not even Jasmine and Grimhilde could compare this beautiful creature in front of him. Samiha smiled at Jafar holding a wet towel. Jafar notice she's wearing a large shirt almost looking like a poncho showing her left shoulder nakedly with a red bra strap showing. Wearing blue ripped shorts like 5 inches away from her knees with black high heel shoes.

"Here you must be hot in those robes," Samiha handed him a wet towel, "Now I'll be back. I want you to check yourself on that bruise you have on your stomach."

"Bruise?" Jafar asked.

"Mhm, I was checking you didn't have bruises so if you notice you robes a little loose then you know who check you." Samiha walk out giggling at Jafar's reaction.

In the main room Alex was hiding watching his sister walking out of the room. He cock his head Samiha walk happily fixing her shirt. Alex followed her while carpet touch his shoulder.

"What?" Alex asked carpet started doing his gesture. Alex some how to understand him, "You think Jafar and my sis are -ew NO!" Carpet just nodded.

"Ah, sick!" Alex said in disgust he have to think of a plan to get his sister and the sorcerer away from each other, "Carpet, I want you to take me to Aladdin. I think he knows what to do?" Carpet nodded he flew underneath Alex taking him to Agrabah.

Everyone didn't notice Alex's disappearance. Then, bright golden orbs came out of the blue. Envy and Persephone stand there looking peachy.

Ruth walk over seeing Envy smile, "What happen?"

"We need Jafar!" Envy said, "He'll help me learn a few potions!"

"Okay, what that had to do with anything?" Ruth asked.

"Hera will strike again and Lamia said Envy should be prepared." Persephone went on, "Well, you get it. I have to go Hades must be waiting for me." She disappear with orbs once again.

Envy went on, "It's the only way! Now where is he?"

"I'm here." Jafar said smoothly walking out fixing his attire, "If I'm going to teach you a few potions I want you to know this will be very tricky."

"Really?"

"Yes," Jafar grab his staff, "I need to teach you the basic but I think you'll get it since you have a wand."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Envy said proudly.

Jafar smiled at the realie's enthusiastic tone in her voice, "Very well. I'll teach you a few but you'll learn on your own once I finished."

"Can I join, too?" Samiha shouted. Jafar nodded, "Very well but I'll will not be easy."

"Don't worry my AP teachers are not easy," Samiha sighed in boredom, "they give me to much work but I can handle it."

"Very well then, I need a few ingredients to teach you." Jafar said simply, "We need to go to Agrabah for some."

"Yay! Shopping time!" Samiha shouted in joy.

"Hardly," Jafar knew this was going to be a long day, "we just need ingredients-" Samiha cut him off, "Before you go there. I need new clothes! Besides I think it'll be fun to go out for a little shopping spree."

"Samiha, Jafar just want us to get a few ingredients." Envy said.

"Hey, I can help." Ruth said to Jafar, "I know them longer then you do."

Jafar sighed in a desperate tone, "Alright. You woman must wear something to hid your face-" Samiha cut him off again, "Is it because of your religion?"

"Yes and no," Jafar said waving his hand, "You see if your around me people will think your my minions and try to kill you. So, we will wear disguises."

"Your ban from Agrabah?" Envy asked.

"Yes, from you know."

"Oh."

Jafar wave his staff around the three realies they all glow red around them turning into a toon. With a puff of red smoke. They wore a brown Hijab almost looking like Jasmine's outfit when she first got out of the castle to try the outside world.

"Sweet." Samiha use the Niqab just showing her eyes, "I feel like a whole new person."

"Maybe it's because you haven't wore something covering your whole body before." Ruth tease putting the Niqab. Envy giggles at the joke.

"Mickey, It's okay we go?" Envy asked the boss.

"Don't worry," Mickey said but then became serious, "but be careful with the villain."

Jafar glare at the mouse, "Hardly." Jafar response as Samiha giggles at his joke.

Ruth look at her toon form everyone mouth drop looking at their friends transformation. Ruth shrug she look the same just toony.

Mickey Mouse point at the sorcerer, "Jafar this isn't a joke if anything happen to these girls you'll know what will happen!"

"Yes, Mouse!" Jafar said in a monotone, "I know the dangers but understand I'm a gentlemen."

Samiha giggles, "I would never hurt such beautiful women." Jafar given his word which cause Samiha sigh at her new crush. Envy notice Samiha eyes forming into hearts. She notice she was the only one seeing Samiha's action. Envy giggles at her friend.

"Fine," Mickey sigh, "you just make sure their alright."

Jafar rolled his eyes, "Come on now students!" The girls went around him with a slam of his staff they disappear with a red smoke.

* * *

In Agrabah Carpet flew in the castle. Alex jump off making a rockstar entrance. The Sultan saw the young realie's jump and clap in joy, "Bravo! Wonderful performance!"

Alex got up fixing his hair, "Thanks, man." Carpet flew around fist pow at Alex's fist. The Sultan stare at the realie laughing, "So, why your here?"

"Oh, Have you seen Aladdin?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he's with his two year old son and Jasmine." The Sultan said, "I think in their room."

Carpet flew Alex to the room with such speed. Alex scream in joy, "Fuck YEAH!" Aladdin was playing with his son Sinbad with a couple of golden toys. Jasmine smiled at her family. Genie was one of the toys Sinbad grab him throwing him in the air.

"Ya-hoo!" Genie flew in the air turning into a toy airplane.

Then, carpet flew in Alex made another entrance this time jumping in the air rolling over the ground like a spy. Sinbad stare confused at the weird looking realie. Alex got up laughing, "Hey." Carpet and Genie clap at the entrance," Hey awesome entrance."

Sinbad laughs and clap at the realie, "Wow!" Alex smiled, running his hand through his hair, "Thank you! I know I'm awesome."

Sinbad run over at the realie, "Your so cool!" Aladdin got up looking at his son gawking at the realie. Alex pick up the boy, "Yeah, this is one of the rules you gotta learn about being cool, dude." Sinbad smiled happily at Alex.

Jasmine went over to Aladdin wrapping her arms around his left arm, "So, Alex what brings you here? Did Carpet was useful?"

Alex play with Sinbad, "Yeah, I just need to talk to guys about crushes and love." Sinbad made a face, "EW! Love is weird."

Alex wiggle his eyebrow, "Sinbad when it comes to love one day you'll will be having as many women you want since you'll be Sultan in the future."

Jasmine made a serious face clearing her throat, "Alex, I don't want my son learning that's okay sleeping around with women."

"Girls are gross!" Sinbad made a disgusted face, "I rather eat my vegetables!"

Alex laugh at Sinbad as he carry him with one arm, "Girls aren't so bad, dude. Sinbad one day you might have to kiss her then it will be all about nak-" Jasmine made a noise, "Nah-ah-ha! He's four years old! He is not ready to learn that."

"It's just the Birds and the Bees!" Alex groan annoyed at the princess, "I mean I learn that since I was three years old. I think Sinbad is old enough to know the beauty of a woman's body."

"No." Jasmine said seriously, "or I can throw you out of here."

"Fine," Alex groan annoyed while Sinbad poke Alex's cheek, "Geez, your like my mom after she do her boss from work."

Jasmine drop her mouth to the floor. Alex laugh at her reaction, "Just joking but I gottcha!"

"What does Birds and Bees have to do with girls?" Sinbad asked confused looking at the realie.

"Nothing."

"But you said I have to learn the Birds and the Bees? Do the Birds eat bees? What are Bees? What do Birds and the Bees have to do with anything?!" Sinbad was asking more question then any little boy would asked.

Alex put him down. Getting down at his level, "Whoa. Whoa, calm down little man. Don't worry about it. Your dad or mom but I prefer your dad to tell you about that when your older."

"But, you just said I'm a man," Sinbad said pouting, he run over to his dad, "Dad, what are the Birds and the Bees?"

"Um.." Aladdin stood there for a moment then change the topic, "Alex what you say about crushes before?"

Sinbad angrily pout and went back playing with his toys. Alex notice the little prince, "Oh, I need some advice."

Jasmine laugh out loud, "You! Hahahaha, you told stories of how you slept with two girls at the same time."

Alex smiled at the memory, "No duh! I'm a chick magnet!" Aladdin raised his eyebrow confused, "So, whats wrong?"

"Okay, my sister have this crush on this dude but he's old!" Alex explain, "I was wondering how would you deal with it."

Jasmine didn't know how to response to this, "Alex, I don't understand this."

"I agree with Jasmine." Aladdin nodded his head.

Sinbad walk over to Alex given him a toy, "Play with me!"

"Hold on a sec," Alex look at the couple, "My sister is in love with Jafar!"

Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine made a shocking face, "WHAT!?" Jasmine gag at the idea of Alex's sister being with that villain.

"J-Jafar with your sister!" Jasmine finally spoke up, "your kidding right?"

Alex nodded, "I know my sis. One thing I know Jafar like her too!"

"This is bad," Aladdin shook his head, "This is soo bad. Samiha doesn't know the danger of the villain."

"You got that right!" Alex smiled proudly playing with Sinbad, "I just need her to understand that the old man is evil and old with saggy ba-" Jasmine cut him off, "Na-ah! Little boy around."

Alex sigh looking at Sinbad, "You know what I mean?"

"Your Highness!" One of the warriors run in out of breathe, "Jafar... he's in Agrabah!" Aladdin dress in his normal clothing instead of that prince outfit jumping on the magic carpet, "We gotta stop him." Alex jump on it but Sinbad pull carpet to stop them.

"I want to go with Alex!" Sinbad demanded, Aladdin felt a pain in his chest. His son never ask him to go with him anywhere but Alex? Alex nodded picking up Sinbad.

"You better take care of him Alex!" Jasmine said waving at them, "I'll stay here to make sure Jafar won't take over."

"Abu!" Aladdin shout at his monkey who had been hiding from Sinbad. He run to Aladdin on the carpet. Genie flew with carpet when they shot out of the castle.

* * *

In the city Jafar saw everyone running away from him. The whole shops were abandoned. Samiha run over to the jewels looking at the necklaces and bracelets.

"OMG, these are cute!" Samiha smiled trying the golden bracelet, she decided she wanted to buy them, "Excuse me? Hello, is anybody there?" Samiha notice a man behind the barrel, "You! I want to-" The man throw her a bag full of jewelry at her, "Here take it! Keep it! Its a gift from your husband!" The man run off, Samiha take the bag full of jewelry, "Husband?" she said softly.

"Samiha!" Jafar said behind her she jump up, "You shouldn't be running off like that."

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Samiha said putting on the Niqab on her just showing her eyes, "I'm sorry Jafar but I'm a girl who loves jewelry and oh look! clothes!" Samiha rush over that the clothes but a couple of women just toss her all the silky clothes they have at her.

"Why they are being so rude?" Samiha shouted angrily.

"Duh! Isn't obvious?" Ruth said with her Niqab on holding a bags full of thing Samiha had, "They think we're Jafar's wives!"

Samiha stood in shock, "Whoa! We are just-" Jafar interrupted them, "They can assume anything they want come on let's get the ingredients." Envy hold the bags of stuff the people throw at her. Ruth and Samiha hold theirs following Jafar. As they reach the food shops Jafar turn to the women, "I want you to get as much stuff as you can."

"Wouldn't that be called stealing?" Ruth tap her foot. Jafar smiled showing his straight white teeth, "No, they would simply give it to you! Besides, these stuff are far to expensive."

"I'll say," Samiha look at the fruits, "20 rubies for just a melon!" Samiha put the melon back into the place. The man hide behind from the counter begged, "Please, don't hurt me here have it! It's free!"

Samiha carry the melon in her bag proudly, "I got a free melon!"

"Oh, goody not you can stop world hunger!" Ruth rolled her eyes. Envy giggles at her friends.

Jafar just sigh, "Hurry before the guards come by!" The girls nodded and started taking all the magic dust, bottles, tools, anything that will help to learn magick!

"Awe, this is weird," Samiha hold a skull with hair, "I think I'll give it for my brother." she put it in her bag. Sooner, all their bags became filled and full Jafar smiled at the women.

"There." Ruth put the last of the ingredients, she notice all the shops stools was empty no stuff or anything. Jafar way his staff and they disappear with a red puff, "Don't worry they are in my home. We shall learn it there but first- Samiha you want to walk with me?" Samiha nodded proudly, Ruth and Envy stare at her in shock.

"And what we do?" Ruth demanded. Jafar wave his staff making them disappear with red smoke.

"What happen to them?" Samiha gasp.

"Don't worry they are at my home." Jafar smirk, "Now it's just me and you." Samiha batted her inky eyes which made Jafar blush a little. He quickly turn away while Samiha wrap her arms around Jafar's left arm as they walk down the roads.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a short one I think but you know gotta make another part of this. Hope you like my OC with Jafar... but I don't think they'll last since Aladdin and Alex. But hey who knows stay toon!


	39. Arabian Night

Author's Note: You know the rules yadda yadda Disney owns their stuff blah blah blah... Enjoy.

* * *

Ruth and Envy poof up in a dark room with red robes around the ceiling. They saw a golden desk with red rug underneath. Everything was in red, gold, and black. They walk around looking at the rooms. Envy stare outside of the window noticing Jafar lives somewhere in a different town or city. They walk downstairs looking at their stuff on a golden table but something or someone was digging in them leaving a big mess.

"Iago," Ruth hissed she fix the mess with anger, "When I find that bird I'll burn him!"

"I don't think it was Iago." Envy giggles looking at the half eaten apple and fruits she pack in her bag, "I know who did it!" She want over to the little black dark door with Arabian designs on them. Ruth followed her while they put their attire down. Envy open the door and giggles.

"What is it?" Ruth whisper in her ear. Envy smiled, "Take a look." Ruth look inside the room it was black and blue everywhere. Her eyes wander around noticing a little pale boy wearing a pass out on the bed with a half eaten green apple on his right hand. His head turn away from them sleeping away, "Who'a that?"

"Jafar's son, Aleczar Jafar." Envy whisper softly closing the door, "and if your wondering who would sleep with him. Hecate did and that's her son."

"Ew." Ruth said that's all came out of her mouth.

Envy giggles, "Looks like Aleczar was hungry. Let's make dinner then will learn magick!"

Ruth nodded, "You do that. I'll rest here and eat this whole red apple." She took a bite and eat. While Envy went to the kitchen to cook.

* * *

In Agrabah, Jafar and Samiha walk together looking at the poor city, "How awful." Samiha stare at the poor children, "I wish the Sultan did something about this."

Jafar chuckled, "He'll never do anything that fat slob. I have to do everything!"

Samiha took off her Niqab she show her beautiful smile, "Oh, but you were also greedy."

"I'm a villain." Jafar said firmly. Samiha giggles holding his arm tight, "A gentlemen you are."

Alex and Aladdin look over the poor part of the city. Sinbad sat next to Alex looking for anything odd. Aladdin became jealous of the realie. His own son rather be with Alex then him!

"Lookie!" Sinbad point pulling Alex white shirt, "Alex, I Ja-far!"

"Good, little man!" Alex said seeing the vizier with a woman all around him.

"Hey we go!" Aladdin said as they landed down in front of the vizier and woman covered in clothing, "Jafar you danger this city for a last time! Now hand over the woman."

Alex saw the woman's eyes who made a shock expression. Jafar raised an eyebrow, "Street rat?! It's so nice to see you but me and my friend have to do something important!" Jafar wave his staff making them disappear in red smoke leaving the hero confused.

"What just happen?" Sinbad asked Alex.

"That my friend is called the Bird and the Bees!" Alex smirk proudly then those eyes remember of his sister's eyes, "HOLY SHIT! Samiha!"

In Jafar's mysterious home Iago woke up from the smell of food, "What is that smell?" He sniff the air, his stomach growled, "Alright! Alright shut up! We'll check on the kitchen."

Aleczar Jafar woke up from the smell of food. He raised his eyebrow confused from the smell. His father never cooks he always make food appear in front of him. Aleczar Jafar walk out of his room walking toward the kitchen. The smell became more intoxicating for him, he loves it! Iago came flying over Aleczar Jafar's head. They both rush in the kitchen seeing a woman sleeping on the table in boredom while the other was stirring food. When she turn her head around Aleczar Jafar shouted happily, "Envy!" he rush to hug her.

"Oh, how's the best sorcerer in the world doing!?" Envy hug him at his level while Iago look over the roasted turkey he whole mouth watered. Aleczar smiled, "Fine as always."

Envy giggles at the adorable pale demi-god, "Now A.J I want you to try this." She put a spoon in a pot taking it out blowing the soup. She put it in Aleczar Jafar's mouth, "Mmmmmm." He tasted the wonderful food.

"Hey, I want this turkey!" Iago shouted ripping a wing which cause Aleczar Jafar to shot a glare.

"Now, you must've be greedy, Iago!" Envy said waving her hand back and forth, "That's how you lose when your a greedy villain." Aleczar Jafar will have to remember that if he ever is going to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world like his father.

Jafar and Samiha poof up in a beautiful forest. Samiha notice it was already night time, "Oh this place is beautiful." Jafar smiled at the young woman as she look around.

"Indeed it is." Jafar smirk holding Samiha's soft hand, "shall we continued our walk."

Samiha smiled, "We shall." She let her head tilt next to Jafar's shoulder as the walk in the forest, "I always like these type of places."

"Why?" Jafar asked.

"Me and my brother would hike up the mountains with our mother when she tries to lose her baby fat," Samiha giggles at the memory, "one time my mother thought it would easier if we took the rough way but it turns out she couldn't make it from the first few steps."

Jafar nodded at the response. Samiha look over at Jafar asked, "Jafar, why your always after being a sultan?"

"I thought you knew," Jafar spoke in a firm voice, Samiha shook her head, "well, I'm a villain."

"That doesn't explain it."

"Very well, when I was younger I always wanted to be ruler. My father and mother were middle class. I was raise very well with nannies and servants. When I was your age I fell in love with a beautiful woman," Jafar began his story as they sat down on a clean log watching the moon and the lake, "she fell in love with me but there was one problem. She was a princess and had to marry the fat sultan you see today!"

Samiha gasp in shock, Jafar continued his story, "He took her away from me. She was in your age and I was a little bit older than her but we love each other. She wanted me but her father refused because I was a middle class man. When she married the sultan she forgotten about me. I left home and travel around the world learning about magick and if I could find the lamp I would wish her to be mine."

"What happen?" Samiha spoke softly.

Jafar sigh looking straight in the eye, "When I came back she die by giving birth to Jasmine. The sultan was looking for someone to help him out. So, I became a vizier and wanted revenge. He took one thing I wanted the most and it was Sa'eeda."

Samiha wipe her tears away. Jafar raised an eyebrow, "My story isn't that sad."

"Yes, it is!" Samiha wipe her tears, "A love that was forbidden and when you came back she die!"

"But it was very long ago I moved on-" She cut him off, "Moving on? Are you joking? You still want to be sultan!"

Jafar sighed, "I am a villain I'm suppose to keep my image and I want people to fear me!"

"I don't." Samiha said softly, "Jafar, your human just like all the rest. Your not Hades or Chernabog. You are human..."

"But, I have powers like Maleficent." Jafar said in a serious tone, "I'm like her who lost love and seek for revenge."

Samiha gave up she knows villains will never understand by someone else. They have to find it for themselves, "Jafar, I got one question from you."

Jafar saw Samiha smiled softly, "Yes?"

"Where did you find this place?" Samiha watch the view.

Jafar smiled at the question, "This is where I first met Sa'eeda and this is where we always meet up when we want to meet each other."

Samiha let her head rest on Jafar's shoulder, "Beautiful." she said softly.

"Your the first who I decided to show this place," Jafar said causing Samiha to blush a little, "I never show this to anyone else."

"Really?"

"I would never lie to a beautiful smart woman," Jafar flirted he went on, "You reminded of her."

Samiha blushed bright red. No words could describe her feelings and how happy she was. Samiha let a soft smiled, "Jafar.."

"Hm?" Jafar turn over to Samiha when she give him a kiss on the lips. Which cause Jafar to stay there in shock. Samiha didn't let go until she was ready to. Jafar pull her in for a deepen kiss. They both realized to let go leaving them gasping for air.

Jafar stood in shock at Samiha's action, "You know I can't be with you." Samiha spoken up.

"I-I understand," Jafar notice how sad Samiha stood, "your young and I'm a old villain."

"Not to mention you have a crazy goddess who nags you to death, a witch/fairy you want, and a evil queen who is still jealous," Samiha pointed out giggling, "I don't want to be between in any silly battle over you."

"Hm, your are very smart maybe when your a little older you would want a date," Jafar asked which cause Samiha to smile.

Samiha wrap her arms around Jafar's neck smiling, "That is you don't fall in love with anyone in the future."

Jafar smirk, "No promises."

Samiha giggles, "Agreed." They both kiss under the moonlight. Hoping the night would never end.

* * *

Little did they know, Maleficent had been watching them. Her jealousy sprung out of control. She never felt anything like this before not when Nigel was getting married to someone else. This hurt Maleficent's black heart, "Why must I be in love?" Maleficetn shook her head, "No, I can't. I won't! Not even if Jafar tells me I love you." Maleficent went in her room trying to think of away to stop her love.

* * *

Author's Note: I think once I write a story about Captain hook and WENDY I'll write about Jafar's life and Maleficents... still thinking about it. Hope you like this I know not a happy ending for Jafar and Samiha but hey they both know what's wrong with their picture! Stay Toon for more!


	40. Who are you?

Author Note: I think I might stop awhile I want to finishing writing about Jafar's life but I know I'm lying. I'll do both. I'm letting this story go slow. I want to write this part on Jafar's life. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Envy started feeding Aleczar Jafar. Ruth snored sleeping on the table. While Iago started eating the turkey leg. Envy let Aleczar pick anything from the table to eat. He grab a few food on the table, letting his spoon dig in the smash potatoes. He shove a mouthful tasting the melted butter and the creamy potatoes. Envy washes the dishes turning over at the pale demi-god. She let out a smile, "You like my food?"

"Mhm," Aleczar nodded letting out an approve sound. He shove more food in his mouth. He never eaten a warm cook meal made from scratch. His parents always poof up foods on the table. Of course, the food taste wonderful but it wasn't as wonderful as Envy's cooking. Something about Envy's cooking always sparks up everything. Magick could not even come close to her wonderful cooking skills.

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiles while wiping the wet dishes with a dry towel. She would put them on the shelf where it belong. Iago made a loud burp which cause Aleczar to sneer at the parrot while Iago pound his chest again with his wing trying to burp more.

"Say there lady," Iago burp again, "I just love the way you roasted that turkey!"

"Thank you," Envy dry her hands on a clean towel, "It's an old family recipe."

Envy saw crumbs on Aleczar Jafar's cheek. She grab a napkin cleaning his pale cheek. Aleczar Jafar's blush a little as he chew his slice of bread. Ruth snored waking up with shock, "What happen?! What did I miss?" she looks around feeling tired from her nap.

Envy giggles, "Ruth, did you have a bad dream?" Aleczar Jafar stare at the pale woman with dark hair. Ruth lean on the table then sniff the food.

"Um," Ruth moaned in a grumpy tone, "I'm just tired."

"Oh, someone's grumpy!" Envy let out another girlish giggle.

Ruth shrug then let out a yawn, "What time is it?"

"I think it's 8:30 pm?" Envy questioned not sure of the time. She look at Aleczar patting his napkin on his pale lips.

Ruth eyes widen in shock, "WHAT?! Where's Jafar and Samiha?!" Ruth got up worrying of her friend.

"Calm down," Envy said with a chill tone, "They are probably doing something important."

Ruth rolled her eyes, "Augh, I'm too tired to even care." She slouch on the table to sleepy to even move. She sat back down laying on the table.

Aleczar chewed his food watching the realie trying to go back to sleep. Iago flew down taken Aleczar piece of bread he had on his hand. Aleczar shot a death glare from Iago while he flew on Envy's shoulder chewing the bread. Aleczar growled at the parrot, "I'ma kill him!" he thought to himself. He never understand why his father kept that stupid parrot. He is useless and he betray his father, The MOST POWERFUL SORCERER! Envy saw Iago eating a piece a bread which cause her to see the little boy glaring at Iago. She let out a smile at the boy, she cut him another slice of bread for him. Aleczar saw how kind Envy is. Too heart warming always caring, "Is this how love should be?" Aleczar thought for moment his parents never said I love you to him, maybe it was because they are villains. They have too much pride for even showing their soft side to him. Aleczar was glad Envy is here to show him how love and caring for someone really is... but its better if he stays quiet. He doesn't want anyone to find out about his wondering for affectionate and love. His parents would refuse for such an action! They want him to be heartless, smart, and the master of sorcery of all times! Aleczar felt Envy's hand ruffling his hair. He blush a little, "She sure is pretty," he thought then realized something, "no wonder Thanatos likes her. She is beautiful..." Aleczar remember Thanatos rage over Envy that time she had to babysit him, Eris, and Thanatos. Aleczar shoved more food in his mouth still thinking. Aleczar Jafar continued to think about the feeling of being care and loved. For the first time in his life he never felt such a warm feeling in his body usually he's an evil thing like Eris. Always a brat never caring about other people. Hecate and Jafar wants him to be a very cold hearted villain to succeed to the top and being kind hearted isn't gonna stop him from getting to the top. Aleczar know he have to control his feelings. He doesn't want a woman with a golden heart. He needs a villainess on his side! He need someone who can be with him at all times. He thought about this for awhile then put it aside. He didn't want to be with anybody not yet that is.

Envy saw Aleczar Jafar's plate... clean. This made her smiled then she notice Aleczar Jafar made a serious face, "Are you okay Aleczar?"

Aleczar Jafar then snap back to reality. Looking at Envy's glossy eyes he nodded hoping she would take his answer. She smiled rubbing his head, "Okay. I'll go wash these."

Envy went off cleaning Aleczar's plate. While this was going on Aleczar Jafar smiled at the lovely realie. "She sure is nice...tooo nice." he then frowned. He couldn't believe it he trust the realie with just a snap maybe it's because she understand him. Aleczar mind went off until Iago burp again. Aleczar glare at the parrot once more.

* * *

In the magical forest with a cold breeze going through the trees. Samiha and Jafar holding hands through the forest walking peacefully. Samiha put on the hood of her Hijab on. She notice it was getting a little colder then before she got here. Jafar wrap his arm around her. Samiha's lips twisted in a smirk, "Are you warm now my dear?" Jafar asked with a deep seductive voice.

Samiha batted her eyes at him, "Yes, I am." She said in a calm tone. Jafar smirk at Samiha's approval.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Jafar asked while they continued to walk deep in the forest.

Samiha smile turn into a frowned she stop walking playing with her fingers, "It's not the best story.." she said softly.

Jafar raised an eyebrow, "Come on. I told you my story and I'm dying to here yours." Jafar hold Samiha's soft hand he slowly move sitting down another log. Samiha sat next to him smiling.

"Okay but I warn you," Samiha said smiling she hold Jafar's hand on her lap, "It started with my mother, she fell in love with this man two times older then her. My father fell in love with my mother so he ask her to marry him," she pause then let out a sigh Jafar nodded at the story as she went on, "They married happily but then my mother was pregnant with me and my brother- she didn't know she was going to have us like twins. So, she told my father and the next day he just left her... He left my mother without any notice. He took his clothes, his wallet, and his car and never came back. This shock my mom for a while she thought it was pregnancy- she even think about abortion. She finally decided to have us but that didn't stop her depression. Now she is fine I guess she is always never show her depression around me and my brother..." She stop again starting to cry, "I think she always thought about giving up on us. I one time saw her trying to commit suicide but she... couldn't do it. She weeps and cry when we are not around. My brother never paid any attention sometimes I guess he rather not think about it. Sometimes I wonder she even love us- I mean since we're part of a man who left her. Sometimes I see my mother tried but I guess sooner or later she'll give up." Samiha burst out crying she didn't want to go on about her life story. She cover her face crying. Jafar watch the whole scene of Samiha action. He rub her shoulder he never knew Samiha would have this kind of problem. He always thought she was raised with a wonderful happy loving family but no she have to deal with a depress mother raising twins. Jafar embrace her with a hug. She hug him tight crying on his shoulder. "Maybe I shouldn't judge them.." he thought. Samiha wipe her tears quickly she never felt so embarrass in her life. Crying in front a grown sorcerer? How does that work?

Samiha slowly move away from Jafar feeling ashamed of her action, "No need to be upset about it," she turn her head over at Jafar.

Samiha let a soft smile out, "I guess I'm a bit more dramatic, huh?"

"No, please Grimhilde is more dramatic then you'll ever be," Jafar said in a soothing tone, "she even cried over her make up one time."

Samiha giggles, "That woman needs help. I have make up," which cause Jafar to raise an eyebrow, "but don't worry I'm not like her. I just put eye liner, mascara, and sometimes lip gloss or lipstick when I'm in the mood.."

"Your beautiful without." Jafar blurted out which cause Samiha to giggles.

Samiha move closer to him seductively, she let her finger twirl around his chest which cause Jafar to lean backwards, "You know I have a thing with tall, dark, and deadly," her voice sounded seducing and drop dead sexy. Jafar gulp at the woman in front of him.

Samiha slowly twirl his twisted bread while batting her seductive eyes. Jafar gulp again as he look at her putting herself on top of him. He let his staff drop to the soft cold green grass. His body started to get warm when he notice Samiha softly kiss him on the lips. Jafar kiss her back he let his tongue touch her's tongue. They let the spark run threw them feeling that wonderful tingling feeling inside them. Samiha place her hands on his cheeks pulling him for more kisses. Jafar lean backwards as Samiha became for hungry for more kisses and maybe more...

* * *

In the palace Sinbad saw Alex in rage walking back and fourth while Aladdin tried to calm him down. Jasmine sat next to her son and her pet tiger watching the view.

"Calm down!" Aladdin said trying to stop Alex's rage.

"No!" Alex yelled in rage, "I promise my mom to protect her and I'm not gonna let that old jerk touch my sister."

"Maybe it wasn't your sister?" Jasmine replied holding Sinbad in her arms, "Maybe it was someone that look like her."

"No, I'm her twin! I know my sister and that Jafar is gonna make her do something that she couldn't even understand!" Alex freak out, "My sister is naive. She would never understand what would a man want!"

"Oh?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow then looking at Aladdin who whistled away, "and that would be?"

"Sex! Crazy good loving sex!" Alex answered at the princess, she stood in shock for awhile her and Aladdin haven't been doing any in awhile which cause her to set that aside, "every men, god, or immortal thing wants. They want the most craziest banging loving good best sex ever! And that Jafar knows what he wants!"

Aladdin shuddered at the mental picture of Alex's hot sister with the old sorcerer, "Like she would go with Jafar." Aladdin explain, "Come on it's Jafar!"

Genie flew next to Alex, "He's right! Jafar is so Uh-gleeee-y! She is not fully grown to be with that type of relationship.." Genie made a face.

Alex rub his head, "Maybe your right. She is smart. I guess she can take care of herself. I'ma talk to her when she gets back home. She can't be with Jafar. He's not the right guy or good looking guy."

Jasmine giggles, "I'll say."

Sinbad run over to Alex, "Alex it's all right! I'm here for you." Alex smiled at the little prince.

"Thanks," Alex got down Sinbad's level, Aladdin felt like he was punch in the face, "Sinbad your a cool dude."

"Really?" Sinbad's eyes lit up at his 'hero', Alex nodded.

"Really! Your fun to be around. Maybe I'll show you a thing or two about my knowledge of life." Sinbad nodded proudly.

"DAD WHEN I GROW UP I WANNA BE ALEX!" Sinbad shouted proudly at his father. Aladdin felt upset and sad all in one mixture. His own son doesn't think he's a hero. Alex felt a weird vibe from Aladdin he clear his throat, "Well, I better get going! You know my job is on the line. Carpet you wannna take me home?" Carpet nodded with swish they both left out of sight.

* * *

On Olympus Zeus was on the bed bored as ever while his wife fell asleep on the bed. He decided it was time to look at his 'special scrolls'. He went into the bathroom locking the big golden door, he wave his hand a brown box appear. He slowly open it looking at his porn scrolls. He smirk at the naked women then he frowned. All the pictures look like Envy, his mind is playing tricks on him or maybe he's just tired. Zeus blink rubbing his eyes. He saw a picture of a woman completely naked as her chiton fall on the floor. Zeus smiled picturing it as Envy. He wants her! He needs her! All of sudden, the picture started to move slowly and forming into Envy.

Zeus smiled at the picture, "What's wrong big boy?" the picture asked him seductively at him, "Can't handle a little challenge? Don't you want me?" The picture pout at him. Zeus stare at awe as the picture of Envy move slowly onto the bed, "I thought you wanted me! Why didn't you let me have a taste of you?" She sat on top of the bed waiting for Zeus. He didn't blink or move he kept on looking at the picture.

The picture started to touch herself in the most sexual moves, she moaned softly, "Oh Zeus, why don't you come and get me? I want you..."

Zeus just stare with a hard on. He gulp if only can...the picture continues to do dirty things crying for his name. Begging him to touch her, kiss her, want her. Zeus just watch until he realized this was getting too weird. The picture all of sudden turn into his wife in rage, "ZEUS! How dare you look at her?!" Zeus put the scroll down in shock on what he saw. He rub his eyes once more and notice it was mind playing. His own mind and body want Envy. Zeus needs to find away to have his way with her. He put his porn stash away and went to bed. He needed to release his lust he have from the little show he saw. He touches his wife slowly. She moans, "Zeus, I'm tired." He let his hand rub her small round breasts, "Augh, these are to small for my likings. Envy's are bigger!" Zeus thought then shrug it off. Hera woke up finally giving in her husband's sexual desire.

* * *

In Jafar's mysterious home Envy took a long nice shower after calling her mom about sleeping over with her friend, Ruth. It was surprising her mother said yes. Envy shrug knowing her mother, she just want Envy to be happy. Envy dry her hair with a dry towel while Ruth came out one of the rooms she was changing, wearing a tank top with blue shorts she found in one of the rooms. Envy wore a big silky white shirt with white silky pants that are tight on her since of wide thighs. Ruth saw Aleczar came out of the bathroom ruffing his hear with a red towel wearing black pants and shirtless. Aleczar saw Ruth looking at him, "Yes?"

"Put on a shirt." Ruth said firmly looking at the boy.

Aleczar rolled his eyes. He grab a white silk shirt and walk inside his room, "Oh by the way you look like a cow with that short." Aleczar said to Ruth. Ruth stood in shock at the pale demi-god. Her face turn red from anger while Envy calms her down.

"Now Ruth he is just a kid-a villain kid.." Envy said smiling weakly.

"Do I look like a cow?!"She said in rage. Envy shook her head Ruth is as thin as Snowie but with curves, "Then he shouldn't have to call me that!"

"He will soon have to learn to be a cold hearted villain, Ruth." Envy explain, it's weird she is the only one that understands villains then everybody else, "Aleczar Jafar doesn't like taken orders from strangers."

Ruth huffed in anger, "Fine, whatever I'm going to get some tea I stolen before..."

They both walk in the kitchen hearing noises. Envy walk in lighten up the places. Seeing an tall, dark, and deadly woman making tea. She eye ball at the two strangers in her home.

"Who are you?!" she hissed at them. Ruth hide behind Envy who was holding a box of tea. Envy smiled proudly at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I'm Envy and this is my best friend Ruth." Envy said in a happy tone. The woman pour tea in her cup looking at the two teenagers standing in the middle of the doorway.

"E-Envy?" she said softly then bow her head, "Oh, Jafar told me about you. My apologize for being rude. My name is Nasira."

Ruth look confused at the woman, "Nasira?"

"It's Jafar's twin sister." Envy answered her best friend's questioned. Ruth stare at the woman in shock. Nasira didn't even look like Jafar, she's actually beautiful with a fine slender body with nice breasts and nice prefect hips. She is just tall like Jafar wearing a long red dress that suits her. She was just simply gorgeous.

"Your Jafar's sister?" Ruth asked at Nasira confused.

"Yes, why?"

"You don't look like him."

Nasira laughs at the realie's comment, "I'm his twin not his clone." Ruth stare at the woman's laughter, "She's Jafar's sister alright!" Ruth thought to herself. Nasira saw the women wearing her own clothes.

"I see you went in my wardrobes." Nasira said in a firm voice, Envy was about to speak until, "It's fine. I do not attend to wear such bright light colors."

"Thank you?" Ruth said in confusion.

Nasira got up looking at Envy, "Where's my brother?"

"He went out with our friend..."

"Is that so? Why are you two here, then?"

"Jafar was suppose to teach Envy some potions but he decides to take a stroll with our friends."

Nasira nodded in response, "Very well, then I'll shall teach you."

Envy stood in shock until Aleczar Jafar came walking in looking at his aunt, "Hello Aunt Nasira."

"Hello, Aleczar." Nasira got up from her seat looking at Envy, "Come now I'll teach you the basic."

Envy, Ruth, and Aleczar followed Nasira in a secret room she leashes from the wall with just a wave of her odd looking staff. They walk deep in the secret room.

* * *

Author's Note: I got soo bored and I was running ideas for this chap so I just decided to put Zeus in. I wanted some moments. Anyway for those who don't know Yes Nasira is a real character in Disney but a game player. I didn't know this like I didn't know Maleficent pet bird name is DIABLO! So when I was reading wiki on Jafar I was shock Nasira was really a character. So yeah she's Jafar's twin sister. I didn't know that. Anyway I think Nasira is very beautiful I think she is like Maleficent but more of classy type and I just love how she looks. She is gorgeous in my eyes... anyway lol Stay toon for more! I'll write more but it'll take time since I wanted to start Jafar's life and then Maleficent's..


	41. Deal with it!

Author's Note: Okay, ya'll know all the rules. I'm so-so happy about this chap. I guess I wanted to move on. Hope you like it enjoy...!

* * *

Jafar and Samiha poof in the middle of the living room with big red smoke. Samiha coughed a little from inhaling the smoke. After, their little romantic walk they decided it was time to stop. Jafar saw Samiha take off her hijab seeing her outfit from before,  
"Did you enjoy our evening?"

Samiha glance at Jafar blushing, showing her naked shoulder, "Yes, I have." Jafar smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. Samiha sniffed the air in confusion making Jafar sniff the air. It smells like food. Jafar started walking in the kitchen with Samiha seeing a few left-overs. Then, they both here a loud bang and boom sound.

"No! Don't use that, Envy!" Ruth shriek out loud deep in the hallway, then a long boom sound came out. Jafar and Samiha walk toward the noise, smelling burnt smoke with a hit of fire crackers. They heard another burn sound this time a room on the right side open up. All the grey smoke with colorful sparkles and stars came out. Hearing coughing sound Ruth came out wave the smoke away from her. Jafar stare at the teenager's clothing it show more then he needed to see. Then, his twin sister came out coughing waving her hand, "Envy, I told you not to use that!" They both breath for the clean air.

"What's going on here!?" Jafar shouted making the two girls in front of them jump a little.

"Brother! Don't do that!" Nasira shouted at her brother, scaring the day light out of her.

Ruth wave her hand again explaining everything, "Well, we are learning magick since you and Samiha went to have happy fun time! Ditching us with your twin. So, she let us be her students for a while." Jafar glare at the pale woman.

Aleczar came out coughing waving the air. His face was covered in soot, "Never again!" His hair was up in a static up do hairstyle from the explosion. He saw his father next to another woman. He arch his eyebrow curious of the woman.

Jafar walk over looking in the potion room. He saw Envy adding ingredients in this big bowl. He saw Envy's eyes so focus on the book reading the instructions. The liquid in the bowl was a lime green shade. Everyone watch her from afar, not wanting to go in the room. Envy smiled in approval of the potion, "I think I got it!" she found a old wizard wand, zapping at the bowl.

"BOOM!" The whole room was in smoke. Everyone that watched her, their whole face was covered in soot. They blink in shock, Jafar rub off the soot off his face. He wave his hand wiping the smoke out of his face. The vizier step continued to wipe off the smoke. Envy cough a few times, "I think I did."

Once the smoke clean off. Everyone walk in seeing something unexpected. They stare at Envy's creation it was... a knight black potion with a skull and cross bone on the bottle. Jafar grab the bottle, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Envy simply said, "I thought I was making a love potion. I guess I read it wrong." Jafar open the bottle cord, seeing the purple black smoke sizzle in the air. He saw a plant in a little pot. Envy watch the tall sorcerer, he add a drop on the plant, They waited nothing had happen.

"Looks like this potion doesn't wo-" Jafar pause seeing the plant turn into an ugly horrible monster with sharp fangs and red eyes. He growled in hate at the vizier. The plant couldn't walk because it was stuck to the pot but it showed it's hatred. Everyone gasp at Envy's potion.

Nasira put her hands on her mouth in shock, "Envy, you created a potion that turns evil..." Envy looked surprised at her potion she didn't expect that to happen.

The plant bark and growl at Jafar. Envy wanted to touch it, "Envy, don't." Jafar stop her from reaching her hand out. Envy didn't listen she pet the plant on top of it's head. It responded with a purring and aweing sound. Envy smiled at the plant's response. The pet snuggle against Envy's hand and it started to turn into a beautiful white flower with big glittery petals. It's leaves started to turn bright green and it's fangs became whiter. It's eyes glow into a white shade.

"Oh my," Nasira said in shock. Jafar then pet the plant it turn into a dark black shade of an evil flower. It growled and hissed with it's snake like tongue, "Looks like the potion shows a true person side of good and evil." The plant move away from him snuggling and licking against Envy's cheek. She giggles in joy, "Down, girl!" The plant continued to snuggled against Envy. Envy let out another giggle this cause the plant to turn into a light pink shade with rainbow glitter.

"It also tells a person's emotion." Ruth said crossing her arms looking at the colorful flower.

"Emotion?" Envy said the word slowly, "I think I'll shall call you Emotion!"

"This potion is highly dangerous," Jafar hold it putting the cord back in the bottle, "Envy, you just created something a high leveled sorcerer would have create..."

Envy stood in shock, "Really?" Ruth stood in shocking watching her friend smiling proudly.

Jafar nodded, he saw his son petting the plant. The plant turn into a dark pale blue shade with black tips on the edges of the pedal, it growled. Aleczar Jafar smiled in delight this means he is evil but when Envy smile at him. Aleczar blushes bright red which cause the flower to turn pink and full of red hearts in the air.

"Awe, how cute!" Samiha smiled at the little pale boy crushing on Envy, "he likes her!"

Aleczar notice his father stare at him then he look at the flower. He pull away in shock at the mix of emotion he had. Envy giggles petting the plant, "Emotion is sure is gentle."

Jafar continued to stare at his son, "Son, I hope that doesn't happen again..."

"Now Jafar," Envy continued to pet Emotion purring at her, "he is just a boy! It's not like you been doing something like that when you were little."

Jafar rolled his eyes, "I'm teaching my son to be the most evilest sorcerer evil! I don't want Hecate bashing at me because he have a thing with a sitter!"

Whoa! Jafar," Ruth said rudely at the sorcerer, "there is a thing called puberty and sexual needs!"

"He's four!"

"He's a growing boy."

Aleczar Jafar saw his father and Ruth arguing this made him embarrass at his actions. He couldn't help to blush at Envy. He thinks she's beautiful and sweet, "Envy?" he said softly at the glossy eyes teen, "I want to be like father what can I do?"

"Your just like your father." Envy giggles, "He's a flirt, Aleczar."

"What!?" Jafar reacted out loud, "I am a gentlemen."

Envy giggles, "Uh-Huh, and I am a genie trap in a bottle." Aleczar Jafar smiled at his father embarrassment, maybe Aleczar is not weak at he thought he would be.

"Besides," Ruth whispered in Aleczar's ear, "you'll grow out of it."

"First of all I-" Samiha cut off Jafar, "Oh so that walk was just for the hell of it?"

"Now, Samiha don-" She cut off him again, "Oh, so let me get this. That walk was just a test so you can get Maleficent? Well, fine!" She walk pass him stepping on his foot with her high heels angrily with a huffed. She whisper something in Aleczar Jafar's ear.

Jafar sighed, "I never get a break..." he thought. "Now everyone," Nasira began, "This isn't about love. This is about-" Ruth interrupted her, "Nasira, your beautiful when did you last fallen in love?"

Nasira scowled at the questioned, "She refused men all her life." Jafar said. Samiha look away angrily at Jafar, "Maybe that was a good idea since there some men that are cold-hearted."

Envy hold Aleczar Jafar in her arms in shock at Samiha's action. It became awkward in the room. Jafar rub his neck sighing in annoyance. "Okay, awkward. Maybe we should all go to sleep," Ruth said rubbing her head, "I'm beat!"

Nasira didn't want to be involved with Jafar's love life. "I agree! Besides I wanted to tell a story for Aleczar Jafar..." Envy said hugging Aleczar tight in her arms. He blushes bright red at the hug.

Jafar shrug he went out of the room. Samiha stare in a painful look. Envy patted her on the back carrying the pale demi-god, "Don't worry. Just let him explain to you.." Nasira walk out of the room. She had to get out of there before Samiha asked her any questions. Ruth followed Nasira, yawning for sleep. Envy went to Aleczar Jafar's room to tuck the demi-golding into bed, telling him a story. Samiha sighed, "Maybe I was being a jerk. I should go talk to Jafar but first-" She needed a bath. Samiha went inside the gust room Envy and Ruth are in.

"So, how did it go?" Ruth fix her jeans. Samiha started to strip off her clothes showing her bare perky breast. Envy walk in closing the door quietly sighing.

"It was beautiful." Samiha sighed loving, "Jafar was sweet." Samiha took off her shoes it was killing her feet. Envy sat on the bed hearing everything. Ruth put her shirt in a draw.

"Was?"

"Mhm," Samiha taken off her shorts, "until we came here."

Envy pouted, "Maybe he didn't want to show good in him. He is a villain."

Samiha took of her white panty, showing her private spot it shows a little bit of hair, "Yeah, but still. He can at least show that-" Ruth cut her off, "Jafar is how old and your only 16 going on 17?"

Samiha shrug sitting on the bed naked, "Well, I have a thing with tall, dark, and deadly men!"

"Ew." Ruth said with disgust, "It's bad enough I have to know about Hecate and Jafar having a demi-god!" She shudder at the mental picture of Jafar and Hecate naked together.

"Besides, it's illegal for a teen to date a old man." Ruth went on crossing her arms. Samiha shrug, "I don't care! I been thinking about sleeping with him.." Envy and Ruth mouth drop in shock. Samiha took off her jewelry putting them on the night table neck to Envy.

"You can't be serious!" Ruth said in shock, Samiha made a smile, "You are!"

"Now, Samiha this isn't go. I mean I use to have a crush on Hades but I never thought I- well I did but anyway I never actually thought of doing it!" Envy explain at her crush for the most evilest villain.

"Well, since we are having a moment of crushes," Ruth began with a sigh, "I use to have a crush on The Headless Horseman..."

Her friends laugh at her, "What?!" Ruth blushes bright red.

"Hey, he is cute." Ruth proclaim, "I rather sleep with then an old fart like Jafar."

Samiha glare at her, "Hey! Jafar is cute to me." Samiha walk over to the closet looking for a towel, "Besides, I rather sleep with him then any men in our world. They are all jerks!"

Ruth and Envy sighed, this will never work, "Samiha, if you want to sleep with Jafar then go for it but me and Ruth don't know nothing about this, okay." Envy said softly, "I don't want your brother getting mad at me for not stopping you."

Samiha smiled at Envy, "Thank you, Envy. I know you guys think I'm weird but I like Jafar. I don't know why but I just do."

"It makes you think what he can do with that twisted beard.." Ruth said in a dirty tone.

Envy giggles, "Now, Ruth this is about Samiha's sexual needs."

Samiha found a silk red nightie and a white towel, "Well, if you excuse me. I'm going to take a bath in Jafar's room.."

"OOOOO."

"Ew."

Samiha wrap her towel around her, walking out of the room. She skips away happily to find Jafar's room. She walks deep in the hall she got the chance to look at the red blood color painted on the wall. "He sure loves red." She thought.

* * *

In Jafar's master bedroom, Jafar sat on the bed covering his face. He couldn't believe Samiha was in rage with him. He thought maybe once a woman wouldn't have to blame for everything, just this once! Jafar look up staring in his room red blood painted on the wall, with gold desks. Everything in the room was red, gold, and black. Jafar saw his silk blood red sheets on his bed, "Maybe I should go talk to Samiha about this." He thought. He sniff himself, he smell like smoke and sweat he rolls his eyes. "Maybe a shower first." he thought out loud, "then talk to Samiha." He took off his upper part of his outfit leaving him shirtless. Jafar glance at the mirror he notice he had muscle build up but not like Gaston. He was more into a slim type of muscle. He saw his six pack abs they show perfectly with his pecks. He took off his large hat putting it on a head stand. He look over his black wavy hair tied in a pony-tail, "I really should cut this," Jafar was still surprised his hair stay black. He was expecting white hair or no hair at all... He took off his shoes putting aside of the bed. He got up noticing he is only wearing his black pants. He started to unbutton his button on his pants- not until he heard the door knocking. He button his pants rolling his eyes, "For Allah's sakes who would be wanting me at this hour!" he thought to himself. He went over to the door seeing something he shouldn't have been seeing!

Samiha smiled at him batting her eyes. Jafar look down seeing her cleavage with a white towel wrap around her holding something silky in her other hand. Jafar stood stun for a while, "May I come in?" Samiha asked sweetly.

Jafar snap out of it, "Um, Yes." He let her in. Samiha walk in, seeing Jafar's room. Jafar closed the door behind her. She turn around, "Can I use your bathroom?" She asked happily.

Jafar raised his eyebrow looking at the teen sitting on his bed putting her leg up on top of the other, "Why? May I ask."

Samiha shrug, "I just want to use it. Unless you want me to leave?" She crosses her arms waiting for him to answer.

Jafar sighed, "Samiha, we need to talk."

"Okay."

Jafar pulled up a chair sitting in front of Samiha, "Samiha, I am a villain. I'm not suppose to show any care or love in front of anyone."

"But Hades does is." She pouted.

"That's different he's an idiot." Samiha giggles Jafar continued, "I don't want my enemy to see me soft. I have to stay evil."

"Your not evil to me." She look up staring in his eyes.

Jafar blush a little, "Stop Samiha don't do this. Not now."

"Do what?" Samiha look at him innocently.

"That! You always stare at me with those big beautiful eyes!" Jafar got up looking at the mirror seeing Samiha sighing, "you remind me of her."

Samiha look up, "I can't help myself looking like her."

Jafar turn his head over at Samiha, "I am old and evil. I can't be with a teenager. I have to-" Samiha cut him off, "You want someone that is evil and rule right next to you. I know. I know." Jafar stood quiet looking at Samiha frowning looking away.

"Samiha that's not even it. I actually care about you," Jafar rub his neck blushing a little trying to look away, Samiha look up in shock, "I want you to be with someone else. Not me! I'm old and a villain this could never work. Look at me and Hecate. She complain to me at everything. Samiha, I want you to stay away from this is why I wanted to have this one date."

Samiha smiled at Jafar she got up, "Jafar, look at me." To Jafar surprise Samiha took off the towel wrap around her. She let the towel fall to the ground, "I want you to be my first." Jafar stare at Samiha's naked body in shock at her action. He gulp he saw Samiha smiling at him, "Samiha, I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm older than you! I can't-" Samiha cut him off, "I don't care! For Jesus Christ! Jafar, I want you to be my first like I care about what people think of me!"

Jafar stood stun seeing Samiha putting her hands on her hips. Jafar shook his head, "No. I want you to still think long and hard about this. I won't sleep with you and -" She cut him off, "WHY?!"

"Because, I will hurt you! I AM A VILLAIN! FOR ALLAH'S SAKES, SAMIHA I WILL HURT YOUR FEELINGS AND USE YOU FOR MY SELFISH NEEDS!" He yelled it all out. Samiha stood in shock at the sorcerer. He breath hard he couldn't believe it, he told the truth right in front of Samiha, "Pardon me, Samiha." He sat on his chair.

Samiha couldn't find words she wasn't sad or mad. Samiha walk over to Jafar who was covering his face bending down mad at himself. She sat on her knees, tapping Jafar on the shoulder.

"What?" He said coldly to her.

"Look at me." she said softly in his ear, "Just look at me." Jafar lift his head up staring in Samiha's brown eyes. She hug him, "I understand Jafar. I really do. We can forget about all of this." Jafar hug Samiha noticing her breasts touches his chest. He blush a little smelling the sweet smell of coconut on her skin and hair.

"Jafar, I still want you to be my first and I'll wait when I'm old enough." Samiha pulled away she wrap the towel around her. She let out a soft smile.

"I can see saying no won't stop you." Jafar said. Samiha nodded her head, "I can't promise you for this."

Samiha blushes, "Why is it I always blush when you say something so mean?"

Jafar let out a smirk, "Maybe it's because you love me?"

"Ah, but there was this sorcerer that told me I wasn't ready for that?" Samiha look over at him smirking, "but I shall be using your bathroom." Jafar smirk at the teen walking over to the bathroom closing the door.

"Looks like I have to wait my turn." He sighed until Samiha open the door, "You can join with me if you want?" She giggles. Jafar smiled, "No, I shall wait my turn."

"Suit your self. The door is open if you change your mind."

* * *

Jafar rolled his eyes, "I have full respect of woman." Jafar went over at his desk seeing a photo of him and Maleficent. He sigh, "Why can't I be anyone?" He look at him and Grimhilde then him and Hecate. He wonder why he kept these pictures. Maybe each one have special memories.

He hold the photo of him and Grimhilde in a romantic park wearing a fine classy red dress. Jafar wore a tux with his hair silk back in a pony tail. Grimhilde hold out a little golden goggles. This is when they both went out for a play. Jafar remember the smile Grimhilde had being with him. That's when everything went down when she became more in love with her make-up then him. Jafar didn't wanted to deal with her anymore. This causes Grimhilde to be in rage with Jafar. He didn't care he wanted to be with someone.

He put back the frame. He take a look at him and Maleficent. It was a photo of them in Disneyland seeing the fireworks together. Jafar smirk at Maleficent's smile. That was the first time she ever smile that happily. He remember their first date how he made the biggest mistake calling her 'diamond in the rough'. He chuckled at the memories but then frowned when Maleficent dump him like a piece of trash. He sighed, putting the photo down.

He grad another one of him and Hecate. This one is when Hecate gave birth to Aleczar Jafar. She hold happily in her arms. Jafar smiled at the photo, he wishes he have a woman like his mother sweet, kind, and with a good heart. Hecate wasn't the right mother she prefer to be strict and evil. Aleczar Jafar had to deal with her with all the spells and books. Jafar shrugs, he really did love Hecate but somehow the love had die. Hecate wanted to much from him. Jafar was just a sorcerer but nooo Hecate wanted more. Now that they split Hecate want Jafar to deal with trouble every where he turns. She could never forgive him. Jafar rolled his eyes putting down the frame.

His eyes wonder to the golden frame laying face down. He pick it up and his heart turn into sorrow. It's a picture of Sa'eeda holding a red rose Jafar given her. She smiled beautifully with her bright red plump lips. The way her hair shiny with a water like movement. Her brown chocolate eyes sparkled. Jafar couldn't stand looking at his true love. It hurts him. He put it back down letting it lay face down.

His ear ring at the beautiful voice he's hearing in the bathroom, "_Whatch you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya. Throw my hand on a blade for ya. I jump on a train for ya. I'll do anything for ya. Oooooohh, whoa! I would go through all this pain take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes, I would die for you baby but you won't do the same. If my body was on fire. Oooh, you would watch me burn down in flames. You say you loved but your a liar! Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby! But, darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya! Whooaaa!_" Samiha pause humming the rest of the song. She adding soap on her back.

She change to a different song, "_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end. Always the end. So when you found out we could not make sense. Well you said we will still be friends. But, I'll admit I was glad that it was over._."

Jafar lean over hearing Samiha's singing. She sounded so beautiful and sad at the same time. He listen to her without her noticing him. "_But you didn't have to cut me off! Make out that it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough!" Samiha went on singing softly in a beautiful tune, "Somebody I use to know! Ohhhhh. Now your just somebody I use to know. Somebody! Somebody! I use to know. Somebody I use to know.. Somebodyyyyy I use to know. Somebody_." Samiha sang quietly at the last word. She look down and sighed. Jafar listened to her. She was just as sorrow as him. In pain from something in the past. Jafar realized if he let his love go to Samiha maybe- just maybe he'll have a tiny bit of happiness.

Samiha put cold water on herself. She sighed in delight at the fresh water on her. She smiled happily when her hair became wet. She loves to relax in a tub full of cold water. Jafar walk in seeing Samiha's hair all wet, "You sing so beautiful."

Samiha jump in fright, "Oh you scared the living heck out of me." She place her hands on her chest.

Jafar smirk, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scared you." Samiha let her hair cover her breasts.

"It's fine. You like my horrible singing?"

"It's not horrible believe I heard worst!"

"Well, thank you. I'm glad."

"Tell me. Have you ever had a broken heart?"

Samiha scoffed, "Yeah! I dated like two boys. One was shorter then me but sweet until he think he was too cool for me and broke up with me for this chick. The other use me for some else and dump me like a piece of junk. That's why I like older men the ones like you."

Jafar stand in front of her seeing the foams covering her body, "Samiha, it'll help you learn about life. You can't always decide who you like. Believe me, Sa'eeda was never my type but I love her with all my might."

Samiha smiled, "I understand. But still... wait why are you here?"

"Um," Jafar try to find the right words, "I just wanted to tell you I love your singing."

"Are you sure?" Samiha smirking, "there is space for us two."

"Now, Samiha.I will wait for my turn." Jafar walk out blushing bright red. This made Samiha giggle at the vizier.

Jafar waited for about n hour for Samiha to finish. She walk out of the bathroom with her hair all wet wearing the silk red strap nightie that is five inches above her knees. Jafar mouth drop to the floor seeing Samiha smiling brightly. "All done, Jaffy."

Jafar raised an eyebrow, "I don't like it when Hades say that but for you I'll let you call me anything you want."

Samiha blush she walk over to Jafar seductively, she sat on his lap, "Well, Jaffy I want you to give me a kiss." He look at her smelling his favorite scent of red roses and soft hit of classy fresh lilac, "Just a good night kiss." Samiha batted her eyes letting her finger run over Jafar's chest. She couldn't believe Jafar had muscle she likes it.

"Very well." Jafar give her a peck on the lips but Samiha pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Jafar didn't pull away he wanted this. Tasting her sweet strawberry lemon flavored made him want more. They let the electricity run through their body. Samiha finally pulled away giving one last peck, "Good night, Jafar." She got off of his lap. Jafar stood quiet until she left out of his room, "Good night, my diamond in the rough."

* * *

When Samiha went in her room. She saw Envy and Ruth sleeping. Samiha tip toe until Envy yawned, "Samiha is that you?"

"Yes." She whisper.

"Did you do it?"

"No, we couldn't. Jafar refused." Samiha said while sitting on the edge of the bed. Envy scoot over making more space for Samiha.

"Well, at least you got time to think. Jafar just want you to be ready for this." Envy slurred her words she was too tired. Samiha lay down next to her. They both slept together. Ruth started mumbling in her sleep, "Why yes! I would love to have sex with you, Luke."

Envy and Samiha both stood in shock! They giggled, "Did you hear that?"

"OMG!" Samiha whisper in Envy's ear. They couldn't wait to tell Ruth in the morning.

* * *

In the morning, Envy cook a mean breakfast. So, much food not even Iago could've finish his stack of pancakes. Aleczar Jafar enjoy a fine meal he finish his plate, "More, please." Envy handed him another stack of pancakes on his plate. Iago burp out loud which cause Aleczar Jafar to glare at Iago in disgust, "Geez, I'm stuff! Envy how do you learn to cook like this?"

Nasira took another slice of pancakes tasting the warm melted butter. Jafar sip his coffee. Samiha took a sip of her water. While Ruth chew her eggs. "Well, my mother taught me. When I was eight years old. She knew I have to learn more on cooking and cleaning. She even says I have a gift."

"So, Ruth how well did you sleep?" Samiha smirk evilly at her bossy friend.

Ruth chew her food, patting the napkin on her face, "Fine."

Envy giggles when Samiha made kisses sounds, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Samiha." Ruth said in a firm manner, "Now why being so gossipy."

Envy took a sip of water sitting on the table. Jafar wide eyes at Samiha who was smiling at Ruth, "Oh nothing. I was just wondering how well you sleep?"

"If you must know I had a wonderful dream and sleep." Ruth said finally. This cause Envy to choke on her water. Samiha wiggle her eyebrows, singing, "We know something you don't."

Envy wipe herself with a napkin, "Now this isn't time for gossip stuff. I want to eat my food without Ruth's rage."

Ruth arch her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." They said simply. Eating their breakfast. Jafar stare at Samiha and Envy as they both eat. After, they finish their meals. Jafar told Envy to be in the potion room. Envy saw Emotion whimpering in sadness, "Oh my baby. Sorry, mommy wasn't here for you. You must be cold." Envy pet Emotion with her hand this cause the plant to become happy and purring in joy.

Aleczar Jafar walk in seeing Envy petting the plant, "Why you like that thing?"

"Because, it was my potion that cause it so I'm it's creator. " Envy explain, "It's like how you plant a tree, you have to take care of it."

"Oh, well father will help you with the basic but I think you'll learn more then me."

"Aleczar Jafar, your father is trying to protect me from Hera." Envy said rubbing Aleczar's pale cheek.

"Can i learn with you?"

"Of course and if your father said no. I'll find a way."

"Find a way what?" Jafar enter with his usual robes and staff. Envy smiled at him, "I want Aleczar to join in."

Jafar rub his beard, "Fine." Aleczar smiled at his father approval. Envy and Aleczar Jafar were ready for Jafar's lesson. The vizier hold out a book he began reading it.

"Now, Envy and Aleczar when you make potions you must know what your using and how are you using it." Jafar said in a formal tone.

Envy wrote it down in confusion, "What do you mean how you use it?"

Jafar put the book aside. He grab a bowl and two frog legs, "Look at these." Aleczar and Envy stare at the frog legs, "If you crush this frog leg and smash the other one they will both have a different texture. This can causes the type of potion and mixes. The one I crush is a ice potion and the smash potion is a fire potion, understand?"

The students nodded, Jafar went on, "Now when it comes to potions you have to make sure you are reading it right. Envy, you said you wanted to make a love potion," she nodded, "now tell me why it didn't work?"

"Maybe I read it wrong or like you say it's how you use the ingredients." Jafar nodded at her words.

"Very, good. To continued potions are very simple once you learn the rules and lesson but if you want to make complex potions. They take years to mastered."

"Really?" Envy said in shock.

"Yes, it took me awhile to learn dark potions. It's not easy as it is." Jafar said he pointed at his staff, "It also took me awhile to remembering all the names."

"Oh, wow."

"Envy, sometimes magick and potions help along very much. Like your wand can help you to mix special potions but it has to be your own. The mistake you made by your love potion was that you use a wizard wand that wasn't your own. Every sorcerer have their own wand. It takes time if the wand to get use to your powers. Now Aleczar Jafar have his own but it's still getting use to him." Jafar pointed at Aleczar's staff which was fall to large for Aleczar to hold. It was a snake like staff holding a light blue ball in the mouth.

"Don't you think thats a bit big?" Envy saw Aleczar Jafar touch his staff. The staff started to glow bright blue and black.

"Yes, but this will prepare him in the future when he's older." Jafar said continuing his lessons, "Envy, I will teach you a few things but after those things I can't help you. This have to be your own research."

"I understand."

"Let's begin our lessons." Jafar started to teach Envy the elements of potions and spells. Jafar started to show Envy the tools of potions and spells. He show how to make powder spells. Envy and Aleczar would clap at Jafar's spells when they turn into an odd object. The vizier would also show a few ways to control their wands. Envy started to understand about potions. Then, Jafar would time them on the potion they would create. Envy read for the potion of invisibility, "Two teaspoon of vampire dust. One cup of honey. One drop of mermaid's tear," Jafar walk by seeing Envy learning quickly, "smashed dragon tail. Two twisted rattle snakes' head..." Jafar pause showing her to read the last ingredient on the book.

"Envy, it said two twisted crush rattle snakes' head." Envy read again she took out the heads and crush them. Aleczar made a potion of death. He quickly added the ingredients in the bowl and started to pound on them. Envy stir her potion into a slow pace. Then, her bowl glow into a blue puff into a shiny liquid blue color.

"I did it!" Envy clasp her hand in joy, smiling at her second potion.

Aleczar Jafar finished his, "Look, father I made a potion to relive people from dying."

Jafar both nodded at the students. He first grab Envy's putting it on Emotion. The plant suddenly turn invisible while making noises, "Excellent." Jafar grab his sons potion he pour it to a dead flower on the side with a drop it relived like a new day, "Excellent, Aleczar Jafar."

"Yay!" Envy clap her hand together, "I'm so happy! This is like cooking but without tasting it." Envy smiled brightly Jafar saw Envy's outfit he finally notice she was wearing the same nightie she wore yesterday.

"Envy can you find an outfit that is more comfortable for me to look at you." Jafar look away noticing Envy wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"I tried but I forgot to ask you if you could change my clothes." Envy said remembering. Jafar sighed he wave his staff this cause Envy's outfit to transform into a white shirt with a nice bra underneath and blue jeans with black shoes. Envy clap in delight, "Thank you, Jafar." Jafar look at the clock he notice its noon.

"I think you and your friends should be going home." Jafar said, Envy pouted she was having fun.

"Okay." Jafar gave her a book of spells and potions. She went out of the room Aleczar Jafar followed her. Jafar saw Aleczar's connection to Envy, "That realie really cares." Envy saw Aleczar Jafar followed her.

They walk in the guest room were Samiha tied her hair and Ruth brush her hair. "So, how did it go?"

"Awesome!" Envy walk in holding the pale demi godling's hand, "I think we should be going home."

"Yes, we should I don't my mother crying over me." Ruth sighed, "She's been drinking more then ever."

"Oh," Envy frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So, how are we going to look back to normal?" Ruth asked still looking at her toon form.

"I can help." Aleczar Jafar chanted the spell and all the girls turn back into realies. Envy smiled at the demi-god looking at her normal form. "We better go home soon. My mother would kill me!" Samiha said.

"Aleczar, can your father poof us to our home?" Envy asked.

"Not unless you say please." Jafar waited out of the doorway.

"Please." Envy said innocently.

"Very well."

"Wait!" Aleczar Jafar pause his father from waving his staff, he look at Envy, "I'ma miss you."

"I'ma miss you too." Envy kiss Aleczar Jafar on the forehead, "See you when I can. Take good care of Emotion for me." She smiled happily making Aleczar blush bright red. Envy nodded at Jafar. She grab her bag full of ingredients and book of potions. Samiha smiled softly at Jafar holding her bag. Ruth just grab her bag. Jafar wave his staff causing them to disappear in red smoke. Aleczar Jafar sighed, "Dad, why must villains feel sad?"

"Because, thats the only feeling we can deal with it." Jafar put his hand on his son shoulder they walk out of the room closing the door.

* * *

Envy puff in her own home seeing her mother tapping her foot with her hands on her hips, "Where have you been?"

Envy took a deep breath, "Hera put a spell on me making me look old, she was taking my beauty away from me and I couldn't do anything. So Persephone save my life and Jafar teach me a few spells about potions and I got books and stuff, I'm sorry I lie mom about sleeping over at Ruth's, I should have never lie but I didn't want to worry you and-and Hera was just ruining everything because Zeus tired to sleep with me but I say no and he have this thing with me and its so hard to deal with it mom I need-" Evelyn pause her daughter making stop rolling over her long sentence.

"Sweetie stop." She hug her daughter in her arms, "Now whats about Zeus and Hera and potions?"

Envy told the whole story about Zeus.

* * *

In Samiha's house, Alex was busy walking back and forth waiting for his sister. "She hasn't come yesterday." he thought to himself. He had to lie to his mom about her sleeping over at Bambi's place. Suddenly a big poof came up, Samiha tip toe into her room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alex shouted out scaring his twin.

Samiha jump up, "Geez, Alex don't do that!"

"You better tell me what had happen to ya!?" Alex said following her into her room.

"I was with Envy and Ruth in Jafar's home."

"Say WHAT?"

"Yeah, Envy needed to learn a few potions and I just wanted to come along."

"Samiha did you and Jafar have a thing?"

"No." She shook her head and pouted this made Alex sigh in relief, "but I wanted to have sex with him..."

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTT!" Alex shouted out loud in shock.

Samiha covered her ears in shock of her twin, "Don't worry Alex. I didn't he refused."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Alex pause getting the whole picture, "You wanted to have sex with the old fucker and he said no."

"Yes."

"Thank god!" Alex was relief again, "Samiha, please understand your not ready for a guy's sexual needs. I should know I am one!"

"But, Jafar is different I want him!" Samiha pouted.

"Samiha, your saying that because stupid Loopy broke up with you for your best friend Ruth! Believe me Ruth doesn't even know the case. Samiha this won't be good if you force yourself on Jafar. He have things to do." Alex explain, hoping his twin sister get the whole picture.

"Maybe your right," Samiha sighed, "but I'm still staying a virgin for him."

Alex shrug fine by him as long Jafar can let her be a virgin until she's in her mid 20's, "Hey, thats all on you. Just twin promise me, you'll handle this."

"I twin promise you." Samiha smiled happily at her brother.

"Now what did Envy cook over there?"

"Oh, pancakes- the usual." Samiha smiled. Her brother smiled, "Damn, I wish I was there to eat. Mom had been you know in her state again. She was to depress to cook again."

"Bro," Samiha finally had had it with her mother's excuse of depression, "I think it's time to tell mom about this whole depression thing."

Alex nodded, "I think it is but we got to make sure we got all our things ready. Remember the last time we try to tell her. She kick us out for a whole week."

Samiha remember that day. Her mother was in rage she kick them out for being smart with her. She didn't give them no clothes or anything. Thankfully, after the week of staying with Envy's place her mother forgive them and taken them back.

"I know," Samiha sighed, "Let's just get everything ready. I'll get all my clothes pack and find the papers."

"Don't worry sis," Alex said, "We can do this together. Like mom would hate us forever."

"That's the thing we don't even know she loves us!" Samiha said rubbing her neck, "Since when she says I love you!?"

Alex pause, "Look sis, even if we don't know. We have to deal what we got!"

"Yeah." Samiha sighed in stress.

* * *

Ruth poof in her home. She look around noticing no one in the house. Ruth rolled her eyes ever since her parents were divorce. Her mother been partying and drinking more. Ruth look at the dark living room until the light switch turn on. Ruth turn around seeing a Randy naked drinking a bottle of beer. "Ew." She thought.

"Hey, Ruthy." He smiled from ear to ear, "Haven't been seeing you in awhile."

Ruth sneered at her mother's 'boyfriend', "I was just out with friends."

"Oh, you were with that cutie with the big ass and nice round tits!" Randy asked he look like a typical farm white man. He had dirty blond hair, prefect white teeth, and big muscles.

"Ew, don't tell me your hitting on my friend?!" Ruth asked in disgust.

Randy smirk, shrugging at the teen in front of him, "I call them when I see them." He took a sip of his beer. Ruth stare in disgust, she once actually like Randy but ever since he lost his job he became a dick.

"You better watch your mouth," Ruth said in a formal tone Randy glare at her, "Hey! Don't get angry at me. Envy's mother is very protective of her. She would destroy you."

Randy chuckled, "What can she do sue me? Like I have shit! I live with you guys. And hey your mother got some sweet ass but I wouldn't mind to taste yours." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ruth shudder, "Ew. Look Randy if you think you she can't do nothing. She can- she have people from high places." Ruth tired to walk pass by Randy. He grab her arm tight whispering in her ear, "Like I said she can't do nothing because of your mom."

"Where is she?" Ruth asked ignoring Randy's actions.

"She's sleeping in the bed and let me tell ya! She is wasted and she doesn't want to see your ugly face." Randy spit on the floor.

Ruth glare at her mother's boyfriend, "Last time I check you wanted to taste me. But I'll take ugly face even though its a weak come back," Ruth lean over at Randy's ear whispering, "Besides, with a dick that small. I wouldn't want to even think about touching that."

"Watch your mouth." he hissed in her face, "or else I'll ruin your little virgin life."

Ruth made him look go of his grip, "Who said I was a virgin? For your info I already fuck someone with a dick three times longer then you." She walk away leaving stun Randy in shock. Ruth have to find away to deal with this monster before anything else happened. She look in her bag seeing a book of potions. "Maybe this could work.." she thought she look at the ingredients she have in her bag.

* * *

Randy went back in his room seeing his girlfriend naked sleeping on the side of the bed, "Babe, is Ruth home?"

"Yeah, that girl need to be teach."

"You can do whatever you want with her as long as you stay with me." his girlfriend said snuggling against Randy. He smirk happily at his girlfriend's response.

"Don't worry I'll teach her a thing or two."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, you think Envy's friend have a wonderful family-WRONG! I want it to be more realistic type of thing. Hope you like this. Sorry if I was rushing into Jafar's teachings I just want to get the story moving along. I hope you can stay toon for more!


	42. A Sinny Secret!

Author Note: Okay, I want to say sorry for the wait. School has been Augh! With all the homework and studying. Anyway I hope you like this. It took me awhile to think of this chapter. Well, I hope ya like it. Oh by the way I might added a few characters and this chapter is really long. Anyway Disclaimer You know the rules XD Oh, by the way if your not into gays or people with both parts i forgot to warn you. I add these characters because it's life and you meet people like that. Oh, if you don't like it don't read it! Don't worry i don't add gay lemons for now... and if you put rude reviews or comments about my story. I repeat DO NOT READ IT! There is no need for you to read this if you don't like it! Oh by the way again sorry, almost forgot! I love Wicked! So, I made Envy be a super big fan and if you haven't read the book but want too. Do Not read it! I spoil it! But if you read it or you don't care then read this chap! Okay, enjoy the chap. I hope you like it XD

* * *

It was the last week of summer vacation everyone went to Wal-mart to buy school supplies before reregistering into their and Adam walk together looking at the notebooks. While the other gang were watching them with their eyebrows arching. Luke's jealousy started to eat him alive, "Awe, thats so cute," Bambi said in joy looking at her two friends, "you think they are a prefect match?"

Diego wrap his arm around her shoulder, "Babe don't push them. They could just be very close friends." Bambi snuggle her boyfriend.

"Awe, alright chipmunk." Bambi giggles kissing him on the cheek. While Luke, Bruce, Herk, Alex, and Juan laugh at Diego's new nickname.

"Awe, does chipmunk want a nut?" Luke joked. Diego glare at his friends' actions.

Bambi frowned at her boyfriend. She always thought giving him cute nicknames would be sweet and she loves giving nicknames. It was one of her special things, "Babe, your not hating on the names I give you?" Bambi give her cutest pout with her puppy eyes.

Diego look back seeing her stare, "No. I love it, sweet-tea-pie! Its-" Luke burst out laughing with Bruce and Alex, "Sweet-tea-pie! Hahahaha, dude that's funny."

Diego was on his edge. He wanted to punch his friend in the face. It's not cool when Luke starts something ending up hurting someone else. "Shut up, dude!" Diego said with a calm tone, "besides, I can keep my girl happy."

Luke stop giving Diego a death threat glare, "Not cool, man."

"Hey, your the one laughing and making fun of my girl!"

"Pfft, no!" Luke crosses his arms in anger.

"STOP!" Ruth snap at the two boys while Bambi stood quiet, "Look, let's forget about this. Besides, we need to buy supplies then fight about nicknames!"

"Fine." everyone mumbled.

* * *

While Adam and Envy walk together looking at the supplies, "You think the red notebooks look nice or the blue?" Envy asked confused on her choices.

Adam wasn't paying attention to her. He was too busy in his shattered world. Adam's parent divorce last week. His father move to a different house leaving his mother to pay the house. Adam couldn't take it! "Adam?" Adam broke off his daydreaming, he snap his head toward Envy. She look at him confused.

"Um, what were you saying?" Adam asked looking at his friend.

"Which one is nice the blue or the red one?"

"Blue..." Adam cock his head as Envy put the blues in her basket, "why pick only blue?"

"My mother wants me to pick one color. I don't know why but I guess it has to do looking order," Envy said giving a shrug, "what color are you picking?"

"I don't know." Adam sighed, "Envy, have you ever had your parents' fight?"

Envy look at him confused, "I never met my father. But, my mother had a fight with Josh, my ex step-father. They had a divorce and I think my mom is over it."

Adam blink for a moment, "So, your not effected by it?"

"Well, I never did like Josh. I mean he was nice and caring but he wasn't the right one for my mother." Envy sighed then look at Adam, "Did your parents divorce, Adam?"

Adam look away for a moment. He didn't want to tell Envy about it. This was to much for him. Envy saw her friend shaking his leg. She hug him, "Don't worry the pain will go away."

Adam had tears coming down on him, "I can't. They never listen to me. They don't care about my feelings."

Envy look at Adam's tears coming down his cheek like a waterfall. He quickly wipe them off. Envy hug hi tight, "I'm sorry, Adam. I promise you that you'll get over it. I'm here for you."

Adam hug her tight so tight Envy started to blush bright red. She smell Axe dark chocolate spray on him. She quickly sigh in love with the smell. The way Adam hug her with his two bare hands squeezing her big buttocks made Envy bite her lip. Adam wasn't aware he was touching her there. He just needed to hold someone, "Envy, your the best friend I could ever ask." Envy pulled away seeing Adam sniffing. She wipe his tears with her hands. Adam chuckled as she wipe his tears, "Envy." he give her a peck on the lips. Envy stood in shock by the peck on the lips. She blush bright red looking at Adam.

"I'm sorry," Adam said in shock of himself he was so in the moment, "I didn't mean it. I was in the moment. I'm sorry!" Adam felt like an idiot. "Yeah, kissing your friend really is going to help you with this problem I'm having." He thought to himself. He wanted to kick himself.

Envy blushed a little, "He didn't mean it, Envy. Just relax. He was in the moment." She thought to herself. She felt a little hope if Adam would ask her out in the future. "It's okay, Adam. We can forget about that." Envy look over his shoulder seeing everyone mouth's drop. Her eyes landed at Luke's expression he's hurt. He felt something die inside. Adam turn his over seeing everyone, "I-I-I can explain. I didn't mean it! I was in the mo-" Ruth rudely cut him off, "Oh, so you were just doing that for your own fun."

"Stop it." Envy said annoyed by Ruth's comment, "It was an accident! Can we forget about this and finish shopping for school supplies!"

Envy push all the girls in group and Adam push the guys in the other group. They turn their head looking at each other. They both blush bright red. Herk and Minx both look at each other. Minx gave him a you-better-tell-them-or-I-will look. Herk gulp, he's not ready to tell his guy friends. Minx pouted walking to her friends to mad to look at her man. Herk sighed, "Why me?"

* * *

The girls went to the pen and pencils section. Envy was adding everything she needed. Maria holding her daughter in her arms giving her a sippy cup. Ruth gave a look at Envy, "So, did it hurt when he say it was a mistake."

Envy pitch her nose in annoyed at her friend, "Look Ruth I'm sick of you always trying to make me feel hurt!"

Ruth's eyes widen in shock at her best friend, "What are you talking about?"

"You always try to hurt me saying I can't be with this boy. I can't be with that boy. He's too tall or too short. I could never be no one. Ruth, it was an accident but I guess you couldn't understand since you have the hots for Luke."

Envy walk pass Ruth leaving all the girls in shock. Sa'eeda smirk at Envy's rage. Ruth couldn't believe it, "What did you say?"

Envy stand next to Maria, "You heard me. You had a wet dream about him!" Maria cover her baby's ear. Esme was looking around for a toy while her mother cover her ears.

"I did not!" Ruth said seriously, "Come on Envy. You really think I have a crush on Luke!"

Envy nodded, "Sa'eeda was there. Ask her."

"It's true. We heard you groaning and moaning for his name." Sa'eeda said smirking at Ruth's embarrassment. Ruth never blushing or fallen for any one like a girl. She always have a straight face.

This time Ruth blushing bright red, "I did not! Envy, if you think I'm hurting you then your not my friend!"

Envy sighed, "Ruth, why you always have to over react to everything we try to tell you. You know I let you be fair but you never be fair with me. I like Adam and what just happen didn't hurt me because we were in the moment. It was an accident but if you think I'm not a true friend then fine."

Ruth bite her lip, "I'm sorry, Envy. I just thought he would hurt you."

"It's fine so, Luke." Envy said.

"Out of the question! I shall not talk about my feelings!" Ruth walk to the binders, "I rather live in hell with Hades!"

All her friends giggles, "So, you want his be strong arms wrap around you?" Rosie asked giggling. She got over Luke since he apologize to her about their break up.

Ruth blush bright red. All the girls giggles, "Stop it." Ruth hissed.

"Come on, Ruth it's only fair. So, have you dream how big is his-"Ruth cut off Bambi, "Don't you go there!"

Rosie giggles, "Envy saw it once." Envy give a look at Rosie, "What?! It's true, no?"

Ruth arch her eyebrow in curiosity. Envy giggles nervously while all the girls look at her, "He wanted to um... how should I put this...um It was a party. He came all drunk walking by my house. He called me in the middle of the night asking for help. I told him to come in. Rosie was sleeping over so she saw it too!" Rosie made a face.

"Go on." Ruth said crossing her arms. "Well, he came over. He was sooooo wasted he try to kiss me and Rosie and do stuff. Rosie thought of something and funny. She pull Luke in my room. I didn't know I thought she was going to let him rest. So, I decided to bring a ice pack for Luke. When I came in my room he was there naked. He fell asleep while leaving his junk out. Rosie walk in seeing his thing!"

"It's huge!" Rosie blur it out. Ruth blush at the thought of Luke's naked body. All the girls laugh at Ruth's face.

Maria saw Minx looking unhappy. Her arms are cross looking away feeling like shit. Esme look at Minx looking confused by Minx's reaction toward all the other girls.

Maria hold her daughter, "What's wrong, Mix? Did Herk hurt you?"

All the other girls stop looking at Minx. Minx just look away walking to the paper section. "What's wrong?" Bambi whisper in Maria's ear.

"I don't know. She looks hurt." Maria said. Minx walk away looking at the supplies. She had tears coming down her face, "How could I be friends with them if they don't know the real me?! Why Herk have to make this soo difficult?" she thought to herself, "Maybe I should break up with Herk. It's obvious he doesn't want to tell them. I rather go back to my old school."

"Minx?" Minx turn her head toward the group of girls, "Is everything alright?"

"No." Minx wipe her tears.

"You can tell us anything," Rosie said putting her hand on Minx's shoulder.

"I can't." Minx wrap herself unsure about this, "you won't think of me the same way."

"Yes we would!" Envy said.

"Herk, will get mad if I told you guys."

"What's wrong?"

Minx took a deep breath, "I have both parts."

They stood quiet for awhile until Bambi spook up, "You mean like penis and vagina parts?"

Minx nodded, "I feel more like a girl most of the time and Herk is bi because of me."

They all made a face, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now you guys will make fun of me and tell Herk. He'll break up with me!" Minx said.

"No, it's not that," Rosie said, "We just didn't know what to say. Come on, Minx! We all respect everyone! We are just shock Herk is bi."

Minx felt relief by her friends reaction, Good and promise me you won't tell him."

"We promise!" They went back getting their things.

* * *

On the guys side looking at video games and electronics. Adam was getting annoyed by Luke's glare.

"Your really lucky I don't hurt," Luke growled at the boy, "Envy is awesome and you just did that?"

"Stop it! I just did by mistake. Envy is just a friend. I can't be with her." Adam said looking at the video games.

Luke growled in rage, "You let the best chick in the world feel that way? God your an idiot!"

"No, I'm not. I don't like Envy that way. She's not my type. I like more of thin chick. I would never give Envy everything in the world either way." Adam sighed, "Why don't you date her?"

"She said no to him." Bruce said playing the demo on the screen, "If she said yes then by now he would've cheated on her."

Adam cock his head at the big buff friend looking away angry, "So, that's why. She likes me, not you. Wow, Luke I didn't know that much. I thought you wanted to screw with her."

"I'm not that evil. I love women but I love Envy to be safe and happy. I made friends with her because she care about me!" Luke said in a serious voice.

"Well, I met her by Sarah." Jose wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you gonna ask Sarah out, yet?" Bruce asked.

"Still not ready." Jose sighed annoyed of himself.

"Whatever. So, Herk is Minx is okay?" Luke asked his friend sulking around.

Herk looks up feeling uneasy, "I'm fine. We're fine." They didn't bought it. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure because she been acting weird?"

"We are fine."

"Dude, are you sure?"

"YES! WE ARE FINE!" Herk yelled at them in anger. He saw his friends stepping back slowly. Herk sighed rubbing his head, "I don't know if we are fine. She wants me to tell you guys something but I can't."

Juan stood serious, "You can. You know we are your best friends!"

"I can't. If I say this, you'll think I'm a sick fuck!" Herk explain he felt his whole body heavy and his stomach rolling over.

"Did you fuck a boy? Dude, just tell us!" Bruce was getting annoyed. Herk turn over to see his friends giving them a yes look. Their mouth drop in shock at Herk's response.

"Errr... you did it with a boy by accident?" Juan was the first one to asked. Herk shook his head.

"So, you really have sex with a boy?" Adam asked titling his head in confusion.

Herk shook his head again.

"Dude, your just fucking us?"

Herk sighed, "No, Minx have both parts... I love her or him. So, I guess this make me bi."

They stood quiet for awhile. Until Adam reach his hand touching Herk's shoulder, "Don't worry about it dude. She's an awesome person. If you love her then feel free to do whatever you want. I'm fine with it."

"How about you guys?" Herk look over at the rest of the gang.

"We are fine with is just don't talk about her junk." Luke said.

Herk joked, "she knows how to use is..."

"EWWWW!" Bruce and Luke gag in disgust, "Dude, I won't be surprised your on the bottom then the top."

Herk smiled, "Well, she likes to take in control."

"EWWWW."

"Hahaha, I love her, man!" Herk said smiling at the thought of his girlfriend's smile, "She is my everything."

"Well, no more of that. I prefer her to only have one part but its whatever." Luke shrugs as they continued to look at the games, "So, Adam have you been thinking of asking Envy out?"

"I told you she's a special friend sure I had a crush on her but I wanna-"Luke cut him off, "Dude, your a dick. So, on the roof top was nothing to you?"

"what are you talking about?!"

"You ask her out! I was there!" Luke growled.

"Ohhhh, I just wanted to get to know her more. I mean I don't know if I just think her as a sister or she's a crush." Adam said simply. Luke growled at him in rage.

"You think you can play with her emotion!" Luke growled out loud at Adam. Adam walk back slowly away from Luke.

"Look, I have issues of my own. I don't want my friendship to end with her!" Adam almost shouted. Luke eyes open wide at Adam. Adam breath heavy in rage at Luke smirking at him. Adam sneered at Luke.

"Time out, ya'll! This is no time for fighting. We need to finish what we were doing." Jose said stoping the argument before anything else goes wrong. Jose took Adam to the other side while Bruce and Herk took Luke to the other part of the side. After, a few hours everyone finished shopping for their school supplies. Well, the boys prefer to buy more video games because of their allowance they been saving. Herk and Minx became closer then ever. Ruth tries to get closer to Luke. Her feelings started to over come her.

* * *

After summer vacation ended. School had started, being the juniors in school became more pressuring then being a freshmen or a sophomore. Envy started joining two clubs which cause her friends to be curious. They didn't have the same classes with her anymore. Envy would go to different sides since she got to meet her old friends. During lunch they sat in the same table but Envy went to her club. Sometimes she would want to meet her middle school friends she hadn't talk to them for awhile. During their part time jobs. Envy tries to only work for two hours since of her activities. Everyone became curious. What's she hiding. After one month passed the gang wanted to know what's Envy up to. So, on a Thursday's night before the Fall Festival the city is throwing on Friday's night. The gang asked Envy if she could join. Envy told them no. The gang wanted to know what's she really up to! So, they asked her twin cousins to do something. The twins didn't mind. They wanted to know, too. Envy barely hang out with them because of these 'activities'. Kayla and Jayla decided to put on a tiny little camera they stole from Professor VonDrake. Jayla put it on Envy's backpack while Kayla distract her. Ruth and Maria would make up orders for Envy to make. Jose help Jayla put the tiny camera on the backpack while Jayla put one on Envy's cap. It was rare for Envy to wear caps. She loves the cold. Jayla and Jose finished doing their work. Kayla made a meow sound knowing Envy is ready to leave. They hide behind a room. Envy walk in getting her things ready and she walk out.

* * *

The next day came by fast, everyone was excited for the fall festival except for the gang. They had work to do. Luke saw Envy walking wearing earphone singing along.

"Yo, Envy are you going to work today?" Luke asked Envy as she look at him with her big brown glossy eyes.

Envy took off her ear-bubs, "I can't. I have a club to go too. Tomorrow, I also got this thing to do to. I'm sorry you guys! Maybe next festival." Envy left with that as she went to the other side of the large building of their school.

Ruth raised an eyebrow, "You think she got something to hide?" Luke nodded as they both walk meeting with the other gang to work.

During the evening around 5'o clock in the House of Mouse. The club became a full house with all the toons and realies. All the toons became super excited for the show. The gang started to work really fast in time for their break. Jayla and Kayla started to help D.J. the Dj in fixing the connection of the tiny camera they put on Envy.

"Is it on?" Ruth asked in her walkie-talkie, hearing static. She saw Goofy passing by while making his famous noise, "Yay Ooh-ohh ooooo!" Goofy shouted falling face first. Minnie was busy taking care of her children as she let Ruth take over. Minnie watch the show making sure everything is all right.

Mickey was on the stage telling a few jokes and showing a few cartoons. Ruth look at the crowd, seeing all the villains and heroes in the room. It wasn't bad. Usually the club is always like that. Villains would sit on their side and the heroes would sit on their side. The other toons sit anywhere. Ruth saw Jafar with Maleficent sitting together with a group of other villains. Then, Hades and Persephone sitting on a booth as Hades' wife snuggle against her husband. Ruth turn her head to the other side seeing the heroes talking. She saw Roger Rabbit and Jessica sitting on a booth. Roger give Jessica a rose while she blush smiling at her honey bunny.

"Yo! Ruth, I think we got a connection!" Jayla speak over the walkie-talkie, "We are having our break!"

"Roger, that!" Ruth said as she pushed the bottom to talk to all the gang, "Hurry up and finish. We are having our break. Jayla said we have a connection." Ruth left with that as everyone finished very quickly. They add a table in the middle of the dinner room. All the toons look curious at the realies as they bring popcorn and soda. Bruce bring a few chairs. Herk and Minx add blankets while Sarah put the projector on the table connecting with the Mac laptop which connect to the long cord to the video room. Ruth started typing while all the toons look at the large screen as it turns color. Everyone sat down while Mickey stood at the realies while Minnie explain to him the whole situation.

Ruth type in a few codes and things while Jayla give her the instruction. Kayla had the camera controller just in case Envy removes her cap or her back hiding. The screen turned blue. Bellini passes soda and popcorn to everyone in the club with the help of Diego, Bambi, Maira, and Luise. Soon after, they were done they went to sit down at their seats waiting. Ruth finished a few steps then the screen turn to a couple of stairs.

"There! You got it!" Jayla said in joy as they sit, watching Envy walking in the school's art room. It was filled with a couple of band teenagers. The gang cock their head in confusion.

_A skinny teenager boy wearing a black shirt with tight black pants turn his head around with this chick with very huge breasts wearing a blue sweater, "Hey GURL!" The teenagers said as they smiled._

_"Hi!" Envy said excitily as she rush over hugging the teenagers. The girl with huge breasts hug her tight. _

_"Gurl, you are gonna kill her!" the teenager boy said in a girly voice._

The gang assume he's gay. The toons watch the screen.

_"Hey, she is like my twin!" The girl with huge breasts tuck her long blond hair behind her ear._

_"Twin my ass!" The teenager joked, "She's like Cinderella and your the ugly step-sister! Now what!" The girl stick the middle finger laughing._

_"Any who... Girl, where were you? I was about to start a search party." The teenager boy joked again as he brushes his silk short black hair covering a little part of his left eye. _

_"Shut the fuck up, Jaffy!" The girl snap her fingers in a 'Z' formation. While Jaffy laughs at her, "Touche, Tammy." _

_Envy laughs as she walk to her desk putting her backpack on the desk. A few more people walk in laughing about a joke. "Jaffy, you want some soda?" one of the male said tossing it at Jaffy. _

_Tammy crosses her arms, "Oh I don't get one!" Jaffy laughs evilly, "Hell yeah you don't. Everyone loves ME!" He took a sip of his Sprite, smacking his lips._

_"Hi, everyone!" Envy said in joy as she wave to everyone._

_"Hey! Envy, your back. How's working at the House of Mouse?" one of the female asked while she put her things on the table. The girl is very slim with nothing on her but looking like a board._

The gang in the club gag at the look of her. She's too skinny with no ass or boobs showing.

_Envy hug a male toon next to her, "Oh, it's fine, Molly. I was busy but you know I like it. So, how's band?"_

_"Augh!" Jaffy cried which give Molly's reaction at her band, "It's fucking terrible! Molly fell twice and we have to keep doing it over."_

_"Wow!" Envy said as Molly nodded. The three toons in the classroom walk in singing a song._

_"Hey, Envy!" The toons said as they sat on their seats. Tammy took Jaffy's soda drinking all of it._

_"Bitch, how dare you?!" Jaffy shouted in shock at Tammy. Tammy dance as she drink the soda._

The gang laugh at Tammy's booty dancing while drinking the soda. The toons look confused as they watch.

_Tammy shake her butt as she laughs, "If only this was Sun Dip! I'll be like-" She started to shake her butt down low. _

_Envy laughs, "Tammy, this isn't a club it's an art class."_

_"Where is the teacher?!" Jaffy asked looking around._

_"She'll be coming about an hour since she is helping the band with the instruments." one of the toons said as he duck his head down drawing a picture._

_"Wong! Ruby! Suzy! What are you guys eating?" Tammy asked as she saw her friends eating something in a white box smelling the food._

"Really!? Food!? At this time?!" Jaffy said as he took a bite of Molly's torta. Tammy rolled her eyes as she took a bite of Wong's chinese food.

_"Mmmm, I'm fat. I eat like a fatass." Tammy dance as one of the toon boys put on the music off their ipod. Tammy shake her butt to the song of Power House. Envy laughs as Suzy handed her a spoon to take a bite. _

_"Oh, I can't I'm fat." Envy said giving back the spoon._

_"Sayyyyyyy what!?" Jaffy made a face as the toon triplets brothers look up making a weird face, "Gurl, you are not fat! If you are fat, I'm fucking Dumbo! Look at my fucking large ears!"_

The gang mouth drop as they saw Dumbo having tears coming down his cheek. Bambi went over to hug him, "Poor baby!"

"Clearly he is rude!" Ruth said in rage. The villains laugh as they saw Dumbo crying.

_"Nah, your ears are bigger then Dumbo they are like who is that villain. Jafar? Hades? No, Gaston!?" Tammy guessing the names out of their head as she put the spoon under her pink plump lips._

_"Bitch, ya crazy!" Ruby said as she made Envy took a bite of the orange chicken, "Jaffy isn't your name Jafar."_

The gang stood in shock, "His name is Jafar!?" The toons gasp seeing the skinny boy rage over the name.

_"I said don't call me that! I am Jaffy. Thi name is Jaffy! Not Jafar!" Jaffy said in rage._

_"Mother fucker, chillax. Shoot, you need a chill pill." Ruby said as Envy giggles. Ruby fix her red dye hair which looks nice on her brown skin._

Hades burst out laughing, "Jafar isn't that your long lost twin!"

Jafar rolled his eyes while Maleficent glare at the god. The gang laugh at them.

_"Why you upset over Jafar? I like it." Molly said eating her torta._

_The triplets shot their heads up. Making their red hair cover one eye, "Your name is Jafar?"_

_"Si!" Jaffy said, "Any who? Envy how was your day?" Jaffy rolled his eyes as Tammy was too busy shaking her butt eating chinese. The triplets grin evilly, "Ohhhh, Jafar! We want to know why you change the topic!"_

_"Oy, triplets!" Jaffy glare at them as they smiled at the skinny tan teenager, "Why god! Why me?! I'm too beautiful to be torture by evil basters!"_

_"Villains have feelings too! You know." Molly cried laughing at Jaffy's actions. Envy giggles as Tammy dance next to her._

_"Nah." Wong eat his rice as he chew, "Villains are villains. Those triplets are fucking evil. The evilest of all evil."_

_"They put the E in VIL!"_

_"They put the EEEEEE in EEEEEVIL!" Envy giggles as the triplets smirk._

_"Thank you, we are glad you see us evil." They got up walking over the group. Jaffy growled as one of them tried to give a Wet Willie. _

_"Come on, you guys always start. Hey! Ron! Don! Denis! Stop it!" Molly said saving Jaffy from the wet willie Don was giving._

"Hahaha, their names don't rhyme." Luke laughs.

_"You expect Ron, Don, and Son or Lon..." Ruth said. The toons agreed._

_The triplets are tall wearing a yellow v-neck sweater with a white collar shirt showing. They have green eyes with thin lips with cream skin and red hair wearing blue jeans. "That's no fun." Don said hugging Envy._

_"Awe, your too sweet. Your not a evil." Envy joked._

_"Touche." Don smirk as he pulled away. Jaffy fix his hair look like he have flames on his head, "Hey, look at me!"_

_"Oh, god! You look like... what's his name?" Tammy said thinking, "was it Gaston... no. Um, Hercules?"_

_Jaffy sighed at Tammy's stupidity as she continued to list. "He lives in the Underworld."_

_Tammy pouted, "I know his name! I just can't pronounce it! Is it Zeus?"_

Hades' hair flame orange in rage. A chick confused him of his stupid brother!? Zeus crosses his arms in disapproval. He is much handsome then Hades. The gang laugh out loud at Tammy.

_"No, its Mary Poppins!" Wong uses his sarcasm. Tammy pouted fake crying, "Envy, help me. You know almost everything." She hug her tight._

_Envy slowly said the words, "It's... It's..." Tammy let go said, "I got it! It's Hades!"_

_Jaffy clap his hand, "Congratulation! You won the first prize of being slow!" Jaffy fix his hair back to normal._

_"Hey! I am smart. I just don't like Disney's movies." Tammy shrugs which cause Envy to gasp in shock._

_"How dare you?!"_

_"I prefer more of live action movies."_

_"Your a meany!" Envy said._

_"Gurl, I love movie's like The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Hercules, and Cinderella but it's so boring!" Ruby said as she sat down._

_Jaffy nodded, "Uh-huh, the good guys always win. They get the girl and lived happily ever after."_

_"That's boring," Tammy said as she sat on the stool next to her, "I want to see action. I want to see Hercules' cheating on Meg. I wanna see Maleficent going pick-a-boo at Aurora like bitch I trick ya now your dead or Captain Hook fucking Wendy on the boat as Peter Pan watch in shock going 'Oh No!' I wanna see Aladdin killing Jasmine and said bitch I got you I am the true villain. Jafar being the good guy. I wanna see Alice taking her pills as she gets high! I wanna-" Jaffy cut her off, "We get it! Damn girl you love the twisted shit."_

_Tammy giggles, "Yes, I do. Wouldn't it be cool, though?"_

_"Something is wrong with that girl." Luke chew on his popcorn, "She wants to see Hook and Wendy doing it."_

_"Not to mention Alice getting high." Sarah sip her soda._

_The toons stood in shock at the girl talking nonsense. The rules are rules Heroes win and Villains loses. James and Wendy look at each other hoping no one would caught them in their love making. Hercules gulp the thinking of his affair. He hopes Meg will never know._

_"It's being real like us!" Tammy explain, "It's saying Maleficent is like Elphaba-" Don broke off, "Who dafuck is Elphaba?!" Tammy made a face as she point to Envy who gasp out loud in shock._

_"Elphaba is like the best witch in the world. She is super cool. It's a book and they made it a Theater!" Envy explained excitedly, "Elphaba is from the book called Wicked. It's the afterlife of the wicked witch of the west before the Wizard of Oz! She was born with green skin which said to be green as sin because her mother was technically a whore. She slept with two guys not at the same time but cheated on her husband who is a priest of this religion which believed in the Unnamed God! Anyway, Elphaba have one sister and one brother. She is the oldest and her father hated her because she have green skin. So, when she went to school called Shiz. She met a girl called Galinda who turn out to be a good fairy. She also met a prince with blue diamond tattoos on him. They have sex and she was pregnant with a baby boy name Liir! In the book she dies but in the broadway one she lives happily ever after with her prince. Oh, in the book Fiyero die and the theater he turn into a scarecrow! I was like OMG!" Envy squeal like a fangirl, "I love Elphaba she is my hero! She wasn't evil in the first place she was normal she wanted to help the Animals but the wizard turns out to be her father and he made Dorothy killed her. The book was sooo good."_

_"Ya, see what you did!?" Jaffy said to Don, "You give Envy the fangirl squeal."_

_"I love Elphaba! She is soo awesome and everyone understand her!"_

_"This means Maleficent is on your bottom favorite green chicks characters?" Tammy smiled._

_"Hey, when it comes to Elphaba. I will be on her side then Maleficent!" Envy said proudly, "Elphaba is understandable."_

_Jaffy wave his hand, "Hey! Envy, is it true Maleficent is a super bitch." Jaffy asked._

_"Oh, yeah I wanted to ask that. I been hearing rumors about that witch fairy being a super bitch." Tammy explain._

_"I heard that too!" Wong said sipping his soda, "I heard she turns to a dragon when she fuck Hades."_

Everyone in the club gasp in shock. Maleficent turn into rage about these idiot teenagers. Persephone crosses her arms at her husband, "Well, is it true!?" Hades stood quiet. Jafar made a face looking at Maleficent. The gang gasp as they laugh at the band geeks.

_Tammy laughs out loud, "Do that thing? The one you said if Hades was about to sleep with Maleficent."_

_Wong smile putting down his soda. He started to rock back and forth, "She's gonna fuck me silly."_

_Everyone laughs, "I think I'm going to pee." Molly laughs as she pound her fist on the table._

_"Oh god." Jaffy wipe off the tear, "Is the rumor true?"_

_Envy stood quiet, "Hey, I don't know anything about that. I do not wish to know if it was true. Maleficent can get angry."_

_"Just say it girl. She is a bitch!"_

_"No. That's mean."_

_"Say it. Say it."_

_"No."_

_"Come on she is not here! What she won't know won't hurt her." Tammy said smiling at Envy._

_"No." Envy said simply, "I'm not going low. She may be evil but there is a thing call respect. I am not going to be lower then her or anyone." _

_"Damn. Envy does show respect." Jose said sipping his soda. Ruth smiled at her friend's action. The villains look in shock at Envy's action._

_"If you say so." Jaffy shrug, "I just think they shouldn't be respective. They are evil and stupid."_

_"But it's like that your gay!" Envy explain, "your being a hypocrite. It's not the villains' fault they are evil. Something in there past must have happen to cause them to be evil. Like the greek mythology! Lamia kidnaps children because Hera was jealous of a stupid rumor. Zeus sleeps with women behind his wife back because he learned that from the other gods before him or he can just do whatever he wants. That's how I see it but I am not going to be cruel I respect everyone because my mother taught me to give everyone a chance. If they are rude to me then I'll just move on." Envy took off her cap putting on her desk._

"Fuck!" Kayla started to move the camera.

_The tiny camera moved like a spider walking over to the top of the cap showing Envy's face. Jaffy bite his bottom lip, "I understand but that's you not me or Molly or anybody in the room. Once, a villain always a villain."_

_Envy shrug, "If you say so but don't let me do any stupid things like that, Jaffy."_

_"I won't but we can still make fun of things, right?"_

_"Only if you make fun of the heroes too."_

_Jaffy smirk, "Hell, yeah! I went on the internet one time I saw the hero Hercules' and is thing is small like a baby's dick!"_

_Envy giggles, "Ahh, interested in those type of things." Ron wrap his arms around Jaffy as they both give a kiss on the lips._

_"Nah, he knows he got me." Ron snuggle his boyfriend._

"What da..." The gang said in shock.

"I am so lost. Jaffy is gay and Ron is gay so they are a couple?" Jayla asked. Herk nodded as he snuggle Minx. She kissed him on the head. The toons stood in shock at the odd couple. The villains gag at the couple. Wendy cover her children by the odd view of two men kisses. Jafar shook his head at the teenager boy.

_"Come on Envy dance with me!" Tammy said gotten up. Don put on the song again replaying it. Tammy started shaking her butt as her breasts jiggles. Envy giggles as her friend's butt touch her leg. Tammy have a Brazilian's body since she is half Brazilian from her mother side._

_"Go Envy show us that booty shake you did in middle school." Wong said. Envy giggles as Tammy made her dance with her._

_"What?! Envy know them during middle school?" Maria asked._

_"I guess but she never dance dirty, did she?" Ruth asked._

_"Hell yeah she did!" Alex said out loud while Erin, Jayla, and Kayla nodded, "She knows how a dance. Believe me she knows how to dance."_

_"Oh, I remember when she booty shake with me at the quad during lunch in school two years ago," Bruce explain remembering the memories, "She knows how to dance."_

_ This cause Zeus to grin widely he wanted to know how Envy dance. He wants to see it. He needs to know how good she is! Hera saw Zeus smiling proudly. _

_"It takes two to tango!" Jaffy said picking a song. While Ron dance low with Tammy. Envy shook her head giggling as she blush._

_"Alright! I need some space. I think I might be too much for you guys!" Envy made Tammy and Ron to move the side as the circle around her. Jaffy put on a song called Boom Shake Drop. Envy stood in the middle blushing bright red, "I can't."_

_"Just wait for the right moment." Jaffy said. _

_The song went on, "Do your thang gurl let me sm-smack -smack..." Envy started to dance as she gride all the floor. Envy wasn't afraid any more, Tammy went in. They both started to dance going down to the floor. Envy shake her hips as she move slowly like a robot belly dancing. Her hair was everywhere as she shakes fast. Everyone around her cheer._

_Envy sing along with Tammy, "Cause I like Booty and Tig ol' bitties!" As they dance faster Envy made one finally shake as she drop low making a split. She come back up, "Do-do my thang thang!" Envy shakes one more time while everyone around her mouth drops._

_"Damn girl you beast on this." Jaffy said looking at Envy still rocking her body. Envy stop once the song ended. _

Everyone stood stun at Envy's dancing. She's a pro at her dancing, "Fudge, man. I thought I was a good dancer!" Samiha said in shock at Envy's dance.

_Zeus smiled liking Envy's body moving to the rhythm to the music. He loves her body. He wants it._

_"I know how to dance it's just I'm shy. Alex, know I dance like this because he saw me dance like this._

_A toon girl came running in which cause the toons in the club to stay in shock at the toon. The toon girl have green skin with her long black hair in a high pony tail with green eyes and her sclera yellow with dark red ruby thin lips wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans. Her face was like Maleficent's but a little bit more meat on it. The toon girl gasp for air as she breath once again. _

"Okay! Who is she?!" Luke said out loud.

"She looks like Maleficent but younger and-" Alex cut Bambi off, "and Sexy!"

Maleficent glare at the realie boy. Alex zip his mouth shut. Maleficent analyze the girl. The villains look at the green teenager girl then at Maleficent.

"Mal, she looks like your daughter!" Hades said out loud afar from the witch fairy. Maleficent glare.

"I have no daughter. That's just another person with green skin! She is not mine!" Maleficent yelled out loud. Everyone stood quiet listening to the screen.

_The green toon look at her friend, "I run like the wind. I hate being the princess in the play!" The green girl lay on the table tired._

_"Oh, which princess are you in the play. What's it about?" Molly asked not giving the green girl a break._

_"It's about Sleeping Beauty!" Ruby said patting the green girl on the shoulder, "and guess who is Aurora?"_

"OH, The IRONY!" Luke shouted while laughing out loud. Princess Aurora blink a couple of time not believe a green girl looking like her enemy would be her. The gang laugh at the irony of the green chick being a princess. Maleficent sneered at the green girl being a princess.

_"Wait who is the witch?" Wong asked in confusion._

_"This girl she is blond with pale skin." The green girl breath slowly, "I need food and water." Envy handed her a bottle of water out her backpack._

_"Thank you, Envy."_

_"No problem, Sin." Envy said smiling at her. Sin took a sip of her bottle of water, "I never run that much before. I thought I would miss art class."_

_"Nah, the teacher didn't come over, yet." Jaffy said._

_Sin sigh in relief, "Thank GOD! I thought I was gonna be late. I was all fine and dandy when whoosh the time goes by like that and I was like holy crap gotta run." _

_"I'm surprise you didn't run with your pink dress this time." Tammy said._

_Sin chuckled at the memory, "Hey, I love pink! Well, I have different color phases. Last week I loved yellow." Sin took another sip._

_"Ew, yellow is a ugly color." Suzy sneered at the thought of yellow it burns her eyes._

_"Why yellow you can't even wear yellow." Wong said._

_Sin sat on a stool, "I know. My green skin clashes with red, orange, brown, yellow. I hate it."_

_"You hate lots of things!" Ruby said._

_"Exactly," Sin stomach growled, chuckling nervously, "Hehehe, I need food."_

_Envy toss her chips and a torta to Sin. Sin caught it ripping the wrapper with her sharp teeth making the torta pop out. She took a bite._

_"Hey! Where you get all the food? I wanted some too!" Tammy whined. Envy give her a torta, "Yay!"_

_"Your selling?" Ron wrap his arms around Jaffy while asking Envy._

_"Yes and no. I just make them. I got a job." Envy toss Ron a torta. _

_"What job you work at?" Sin asked taking another bite of her sandwich. _

_Jaffy said it quietly, "She work at the House of Mouse."_

_Sin stood in shock and her eyes darken, "Oh, she's like motherfucker what!?" Denis laughs out loud._

_"Are you cereal?" Sin said in a serious voice like Maleficent._

_Envy nodded at Sin. Sin let out an smile that only Maleficent made it was one of kind, "Oh my god! Have you met all of the toons?" Sin let out a happy cheer._

"Whoa." Jayla said.

"This is new. It's like a happy Maleficent..."D.J. said.

_Envy nodded again, "Yes, I met a lot of them."_

_Sin became excited, "Have you seen Areal?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh my god," Sin smiled again, "She's like my favorite princess!"_

_Jaffy took a bite of Ron's sandwich, "Ohh, Sin have a favorite princess. I thought yours waz Aurora."_

_"Ew, no." Sin stood back, "She does nothing."_

_"That's mine." Tammy said, "I love her because she sleeps with no worries and a man magical appear in front of her."_

_Envy giggles, "Why you like Areal?"_

_Sin carefully bite her bottom lip, "She's a mermaid. I think it's cute the story. I like it better then all the other movies. I hated Alice in Wonderland I was like whoa what the fuck I was on. I like Hercules but everything was stupid from the imps and Hades! Aladdin was lame because Jafar was a pervert. Beauty and the Beast, I don't know about you guys but if I see the best in that situation I would have use my ghetto instinct and shoot the rube monster. I love Peter Pan I just die laughing. I hate a lot of movies. I love the Princess and the Frog that's cute." Sin took out the lettuce putting in her mouth._

_"How you know these if you were in toon world?" Denis asked since toons weren't allowed to in this world before last year._

_"Long story short. I was born here I think. I'm not sure. I'm an orphan, I don't know my true mother and I don't not care about her. I know I was living here ever since I a baby. My foster parents have pictures and they are realies. I was in homeschooling for a bit until I went to this underground toon school thing. Until, toons are allowed to be here I was yay!" Sin finished her sandwich._

_"Whoa!" The toon triplets stood in shock. Jaffy kiss Ron on the cheek. Ron hug him tight._

_Envy nodded, "Yeah, I remember that unground school. I read it on the news after ToonTown was open!" _

_"I'm fine living here but it's weird everyone says I look like Maleficent."_

_"Yes, you soo do." Ruby said._

_"I swear to you. I am not her daughter. I swear I'm nothing like her. I'm a good noodle. I will save a ladybug if Ron ever step on one. I swear to you. I am not her daughter!" Sin said in a serious tone._

_"In halloween you should wear a her outfit and walk in the House of Mouse start doing the sun dip dance!" Wong laugh._

_"Taken a sip of a soda and shake my tiny butt." Sin laughs covering her mouth showing her long red nails._

_"I will laugh if I was there. Everyone will be like what the fuck?" Wong made a face._

_Sin laughs, "If I really did that. They'll be like what the fuck is wrong with her."_

_Envy laughs, "Oh, god. That would be so funny."_

_"Do you have magical powers?' Tammy asked._

_Sin bite her bottom lip, "No." _

_"Envy, can you do me a favor!" Sin asked nicely at her friend, "I want you to Areal for autograph."_

_"Areal is so overrated!" Jaffy said hugging Ron, "So many girls like her."_

_"She's pretty. On my sweet 15 I have the little mermaid theme. I was super happy." Sin said she stick her tongue at Wong who was making faces at her._

_"Sin, do you like bunnies?" Jaffy said out of the blue. _

"You swear she'll love bunnies!" Sarah said. While the villains look at Maleficent. Hades grin widely, "Mal, looks like your clone is showing your true side!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Maleficent became frustrated with this.

_Sin squeal, "I love bunnies! They are so cute. I love cute things!" she clasp her hands in excitement._

_"Bunnies are demons!" Suzy shriek, "They always bite me!"_

_"Bunnies are like dogs. Evil creatures from hell!" Tammy agree._

_Envy saw Jaffy looking through his phone. He burst out laughing. Showing Ron the picture. The red head smiled laughing at the picture. Jaffy whisper in his ear. Ron look at Envy grinning at her._

"What's going on?" Ruth asked looking at the screen.

"Maybe its something Envy did that we don't know about." Bambi said.

_"Whatt?" Envy whined as her friends laugh at her. They smiled from ear to ear._

_Jaffy show it to Sin and Tammy. Their mouth drops, "WHat the?!" They look at Envy who was waiting for her answer. Ruby and Molly went over to look at it making an odd face then staring at Envy._

_"WHAT!?" Envy asked out loud. Once the triplets look they laugh. Envy grab the phone looking at her old middle school picture. She was wearing her pink tube top with black tight pants with high heels with her red hair dye. Envy bite her bottom lip, "Jaffy, you taken a picture of my outfit?!"_

_Jaffy smirk, "Si. I thought it was nice. Come on you look nice."_

_Envy show the picture at Jaffy giving a prefect view for the club to see, "I look weird! Oh my god! I look like a stripper!"_

Zeus smiled at the sexy picture. Envy look very sexy with her outfit not to mention showing much more cleavage. The gang stood stun at the picture.

_"You look pretty its just... you look like you..." Sin wasn't sure what to say. Her hair suddenly turn blue, "Opps!"_

_Envy giggles, "Looks like your hair is acting up again."_

"You see that!" Bellini said.

"Yeah, it almost looks like Hades' flamed hair color!" Maria said.

"OHHHHHHH." The gang said looking at the underworld god. Hades turn red in rage, "She is not my kid! She is a weird child!"

_"I know. It's hard to control my hair color." Sin said thinking really hard as her hair turn back to black, "It's weird. Sometimes it turns to a lighter blue.'_

_"I like it. Blue suits you better then red or yellow." Envy said touching Sin's hair, "Its soft like liquid water and silk mixing together."_

_Sin let out a small smile. She felt Envy soft hands lightly touching her neck as Envy fix her hair. Sin grab a napkin taking off the red lipstick, "I hate make up."_

_"Por que?" Jaffy spoke in spanish._

_"Because, it feels weird." Sin said simply, "I'm sleepy. I want to go home take a shower and eat."_

_Envy giggles, "I do too. Thank god, I don't work today. My feet been killing me."_

_Jaffy started drawing on the chalk board with a yellow chalk looking at his phone. Tammy sat on a stool feeling bored, "I want to do something crazy!"_

_"We can have a sleep over at Envy's house." Jaffy draw a woman face. _

_Envy raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"_

_"What! I wanna have a sleep over. I do not want to stay at my house tonight. Family is getting drunk from the festival." Jaffy said hoping Envy said yes._

_"Mmm, yeah you guys can sleep over. I need to know how many people are sleeping at my house." Envy started drawing a person on the bored with blue chalk. _

_"Is that Hades?" Suzy asked looking at the drawing of flame hair. Envy nodded._

_"Oh hell no. Your house is haunted!" Tammy cried, "Remember last time!"_

_"No."_

_Sin look confused while Ruby started to take over braiding her black hair, "Oh that was WTF moment."_

_"What happen?" Sin asked cluelessly. _

_Ruby put her hands on her hips, "Well, Me, Jaffy, and Tammy later Molly came over. We had a sleep over at Envy's house. Tammy bring a six pack of soda. So, when we came over Tammy decided to put the six pack on the table away from the edge. We were all in the living room watching a scary movie. Then we heard a big 'BANG' in the kitchen," Ruby slam her hand on the table, "We all came running checking what fallen. We saw the six packs on the floor. WE were like OMG!"_

_Tammy continued to the story while Ruby fix Sin's hair, "So, Jaffy and I were arguing about the six pack but Envy saw me putting the sodas all the way to the edge of the wall. It couldn't have fallen! Then, I heard a noise. I turn around there was this black shadow and I scream. I almost pissed my pants. Jaffy saw it and we both scream while Envy look confused. She was like What? Then, she's like oh don't worry about that it's nothing. I couldn't sleep for the whole night."_

_Jaffy went on, "It was super scary. The shadow was wearing a black hood. He was smirking at us. Envy didn't do anything."_

_Sin shuddered, "I don't like ghost."_

_"He won't bother you." Envy said finishing her drawing, "He just likes to fool around."_

_"You know him!?" Jaffy asked in shock._

_"Mmmhmm, Thi name is Nigel." Envy shrugs, "He told me it was funny scary you guys. I was like okay fine."_

_Tammy crosses her arms, "Like hell it was funny. I couldn't sleep that whole night! Tell that jerk thats not cool!" Tammy hugs Molly tight._

_Envy giggles, "He is... nice in a weird way. He started to bother me when I was in the Underworld for a bit."_

_"Whoa, you were in the Underworld?" The triplets said in shock at the realie, "Hades, could've kill you."_

_Envy shook her head, "I had to babysit his kids. It's was good. Anyway yeah, after I came home. Nigel started to appear and bother me. I guess he's lonely."_

_"Who dafuck is Nigel?" Jayla asked out loud. Maleficent felt her stomach rolling over. While everyone was talking about Nigel. "Why he wants Envy?" Maleficent asked._

_"Tell that Nigel to leave us alone." Jaffy finished his drawing Envy with her clubbing outfit. _

_"I can't. He just comes over whenever he wants. I can't control that." Envy explain remembering Nigel would always stand next to her closet watching her sleep, "Since, you guys are coming over I doubt he wants to fool around since I told you."_

_"I hate ghost!" Tammy said, "They are evil!"_

_"Not all of them."_

_"Me no likie ghost."_

_"Well, Nigel is cool. He just chills and scares people sometimes." Envy giggles, "He once tries to scare the neighbors' kids by going in their homes."_

_"He told you this?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Must suck to be dead."_

_"He's fine with it. He can do whatever he wants." _

_"Oh."_

_Sin bite her bottom lip looking at the time, "When is the teacher coming?"_

_Wong sighed, "She says she'll be here in an hour if not we can go home." Sin stretch. While Envy put KPop music on. Sin smiled as they dance to Gangnam Style by PSY. Sin and Envy started doing the horse dance which made Tammy wanna dance._

"Ohhh, Gangnam Style!" Bambi clap her hands in joy.

"You and your KPop!" Sarah said.

_Then, the lights went off. Which causes Tammy to scream in fright. "Is it that ghost guy again." Molly asked hugging one of the triplets hard. Denis tries to pull her away. Envy went to the other side of the room turning on the lights. _

_"See, there is nothing wrong." She said simply while her friends cuddle together in fright with there eyes widen in shock. They started shaking. Envy rolled her eyes feeling something cold behind her, "He's right behind me isn't he?" They nodded slowly. Envy sigh turning her head to the ghost grinning at her._

"Oh shit this is getting serious!" Bruce said.

_Envy stare at Nigel with her hands on her hips with a serious face, "Honestly, do you really have to follow me everywhere?" Nigel smiled at her._

_Ron hug Jaffy protecting him, "Yo, Nigel y-you-you a-are tr-tre-trespassing here." Jaffy stutter at the scary ghost._

_Nigel turn his head over grinning evilly. He pass over at Envy. Envy stood behind upset at the ghost. Nigel smirk with one wave of his hand the tables flew over to the other side of the wall. They scream at the loud bang and mess Nigel made. Sin watch at the ghost with disapproval. Nigel grin widely at the scream teenagers while Envy walk through him in anger, "Nigel, leave them alone."_

_Nigel grin, "I can't help myself, Envy. Your friends are easy to fool." _

_Sin got up in rage, "How dare you?!" Nigel turn his head looking at the beautiful green toon with her hand on her hip and the other waving her index finger at him. Envy stand next to Sin as they both were angry._

_"Not only it's rude. Your destroying school's property!" Sin said in a strict voice. Nigel continued to grin at her._

_"I see." The ghost wave his hands making the tables turn back to normal, "I mean no ill will. Your a lovely creature if I say so myself."_

_Sin sneered at him, "Are you serious?!"_

_Jaffy fake cough, "He's hitting on you!" Nigel wave his hand making Jaffy to float in the air._

_"Ahhh!" Jaffy scream will Ron try to get him, "Lord Jesus Help me!"_

_Nigel smirk in approval. "Stop it Nigel! Don't make me tell Hades' your the one who left the underworld!"_

"HE WHAT!?" Hades turn red in fury, "NO ONE LEAVES THE UNDERWORLD!" Persephone tries to calm her husband down.

_"Technically, I never die!" Nigel said simply._

_"What!?" Envy turn her head in confusion, "You die. You were murdered!"_

_Nigel laughs evilly, "Silly, little Envy. I am a wizard of great darkness power. I know how to turn myself into a ghost but before I had a chance to take my solid body thats when the witch murdered my solid body. She thinks I'm dead but I'm not. The Lord in the Underworld can't send me to the afterlife because my form is both spiritual and alive!"_

_Envy gulp, "This won't be good for Maleficent." she thought. _

_"Just one flaw." Nigel continued, "I need a new body form. Since, that would never happen. I'm stuck like this forever."_

_"Good thing too!" Sin said in a serious tone staring at him, "No one will ever help you!"_

_Nigel smirk at the green girl's comment, "You are very negative, my dear. I am one of the most strongest kings. Sadly, my children are taken over my place assuming I was dead." _

_Sin sneered, "You should leave."_

_"Me?" He laughs making the lights turns off and on, "I can do whatever I want. I'm not dead! I'm immortal!"_

_Envy shook her head, "Now Nigel stop this." Nigel ignore her by making Jaffy spin around._

_Sin wanted to smack the lights out of the wizard, "You are a cruel person!" _

_"Sin, stop. Nigel is the type that will toy us until we get bored lets ignore him." Envy said._

_Nigel smirk, "Ignore me?! I refused to be ignore by anyone. Envy, you should know I need company." Nigel went up to Sin. Touching her face with his cold hands, "Sin. Such a beautiful name. Tell me my dear are you related to anyone evil?"_

_Sin had chills down her spine, "No. I was born here." Nigel's hand made her show her fangs._

"OHHHH, look at Nigel flirting with a hot green chick." Bellini said out loud.

"Oh shoot. This is like a movie! I hope they kiss. They are like a prefect couple!" Bambi and Rose clasp their hands in joy, smiling brightly.

"Now. Now. It's not like Sin is the type of woman-" Luke cut Ruth off, "It's better then him touching Envy!"

Maleficent felt a twinge of jealous through her body. This was the man she fallen in love. She felt sick. Jafar look over her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Maleficent said simply.

_"Sharp fangs!" Nigel grin making Sin pull away from him, "You are a very special one."_

_"Let go," Sin try to pull away, "I refused for a foolish man-thing to comment on my appearance!"_

_"Very well, I'll be watching you!" Nigel suddenly disappear in thin air. Which made Jaffy fall down landing on Ron._

_"Ow my ass!" Jaffy got up helping Ron up._

_Sin growled,"Who is that jerk think he is?"_

_Envy giggles, "He have a crush on you." Envy smiled she notice if Maleficent found out she'll explode with fury of hell in her eyes. Envy shrug that off. Maleficent couldn't do nothing about this._

_"Oh, that's wonderful a freak likes me," Sin shuddered at the idea of Nigel holding a rose in his mouth, "Nope. We should cancel the sleep over."_

_"What!" Jaffy pouted, "I doubt he won't come back besides he already scare the shit out of us."_

_"Well, you guys are scary cats," Envy comment on them, "I was the only one who wasn't scared."_

_"Your never scared. We should try to scare you with blood and guts!" Denis started put his hands in an evil gesture while making an evil laugh._

_Envy rolled her eyes, "You can't scare me with blood, guts, or any gross things."_

"Girl, you must be afraid of something!" Ruby said putting her hands on her hips.

_"Nope, well one thing but you guys can't guess it." Envy said proudly. Jaffy rub his chin thinking. Ron went in his man bag looking through. He took out a bag of chips._

_"Ha! AH! Who ever finds something that scare Envy gets a bag of chips!"_

_Tammy stomach growled, "How about buying a cheeseburger with fries and soda." Tammy begged she wants food._

_"God woman! You always eat!" Jaffy said looking at Tammy taking the bag of chips. Ron try to get them back. When it comes to food Tammy would always eat it all._

_Tammy put a chip in her mouth, "I love food. Who needs a prince Charming when you can have food for all your life." Tammy stick her leg up stopping Ron from getting the bag of chips._

_"You can make Prince Charming buy as much food as you want." Envy giggles sitting on a stool next to Sin._

_"Use the power of seduction to get a prince to buy you food, huh." Tammy eat another chip._

"You swear!" Sarah shouted out.

"Hey, pretty good idea!" Bellini said.

"True," Jayla and Kayla said at the same time.

_Envy giggles again, "Envy, what do you want as prince charming?" Jaffy asked._

_"Ew. No! I don't want a prince." Envy said, "How about you Ruby?"_

_"A man that would party all night long if you catch my drift," Ruby said in a dirty tone, "How about you, Sin?"_

_Sin thought for a moment, "Ehh. I don't even know." She laid back on the table for support._

_"I do!" Molly spin around, "A man with flowers and chocolates." _

_"Typical Molly." Jaffy teased, Molly stick the middle finger at him, "Touche."_

_"So, Are we doing the bet?" Tammy said eating the last chip in the bag while Ron gave up. No one can beat Tammy when it comes for food._

_"Oh yeah!" Jaffy was reminded, "Molly you go first."_

_"What?!"_

_"Whoever wins get a Jack in the Box combo or anything they want. Guess what's Envy is afraid of." Wong said._

_Molly think for a moment while looking at Envy, "Vaginas?"_

_Envy made a WTF look while everyone laugh at Molly's response._

"OMG, thats funny!" Samiha laughs out loud.

"Vaginas really?" Maria shook her head.

_"What the f- your wrong." Envy said. Molly laughs giving a pout._

_"My turn," Ruby declare, She pull up her black skirt then look at Envy, "Okay, it's easy. Your a hispanic and every hispanic is afraid of cops or po-pos. So ya'll better be for real for me cause I'm black- I hate mother fucking cops. Envy are you afraid of cops?"_

_Envy giggles at her black friend, "No."_

_"Gurl say what?!"_

_"I'm not afraid of them."_

_"My turn!" Wong said, "Your afraid of cats."_

_"No."_

_"How about ghosts?" Tammy said._

_"Where the fuck have you been in the last past 20 mins." Jaffy said._

_"Oh yeah." Tammy shrugs, "Sorry, I forgot."_

_"Blood, guts, dead bodies with eyes out of their sockets." The triplets grin._

_Envy shook her head, "Nope."_

_Jaffy spoke, "Is it the dark?"_

_Envy pause for a moment, "No and yes depends."_

_"When your by yourself?"_

_"No."_

_Suzy look at Envy, "Is it La Llorona?"_

_"No."_

_Sin tilted her head, "Is it involved with people?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Is it men."_

_Envy nodded, "Huh-uh!"_

_"So, do I win."_

_"If you can guess what kind of men?"_

_"Big built men?"_

_"Yes." Envy said simply, "I am afraid of big built men."_

_"Why?"_

_"Something in the past had happen."_

_"Oh. Was it bad."_

_"I had to go to the cops for help."_

_"I'm sorry." everyone felt awkward._

_"Any who lets go to Jacks I want food and an hour already past." Envy look at her phone pouting, "My ass hurts."_

_Jaffy laughs, getting his bag, "from what?"_

_"IDK."_

_Envy grab her bag while Sin went to get her bag. Envy look at Sin for a moment seeing the nice green skin tone glossing from the light. "Sin, what you want?"_

_Sin bite her bottom lip, "I want something spicy. Oh, a spicy chicken burger with curl fries and a medium soda!" _

_Envy smiled putting on her cap, "Alright, anything else?"_

_"Cinnamon Churros!" Sin said craving for something sweet, "and a sundae."_

_"Hey, hold on I'm not rich!" Jaffy said._

_"Don't worry I got it covered." Envy took her wallet from her back pocket, "See, I got pay last week. I wanted to spend my money very well."_

_"Can you buy me food?" Tammy asked nicely._

_"Sure."_

_"Your a moocher, Tammy." Jaffy took out his wallet, "If you need a job!"_

_Tammy rolled her eyes, "I get allowance but I save it."_

_"You own me like over two hundred bucks!"_

_"You swear!"_

_"Hey, I got the list right here!" Jaffy pull out the list._

_Tammy rolled her eyes. She look at the list then take out the money from her breasts, "Here three hundred!"_

_Jaffy stood in shock and took the money, "Thank you."_

_"You guys are funny." Envy giggles as she started to walk out. _

_Jayla move the camera onto Ron's bag making sure they won't loose Envy._

_"Looks go I'm hungry!" Molly whined for the first time for food, "I want to get a cheese burger!"_

_"Hahaha, let's go then." Don said. They all head out of the door._

Ruth put close her laptop, "Well, looks like Envy been hanging out with weirdos."

"They are not weird." Bambi said.

"Look at them!"

"So?"

"Aren't we weird too!?"

"No."

"We so are."

"No."

"Yes, we are!"

"NO!"

"Yes, we are!" Bambi sing, "We shouldn't judge them. I mean look at that girl Tammy she's pretty... she have a body of a goddess!"

"I soo agree." Luke lick his lips.

Ruth smack him, "I'm going to have a talk with Envy about this. How dare she hang out with weirdos!"

"They are not weird!" Bambi almost shouted, "If Envy wants to hang out with them then let them."

"Oh?" Ruth raised an eyebrow, "what's next?! Envy will soon forget about us! We are her friends! Augh, those weirdos are just being stupid."

"Hey!" Bambi was tick off, "They are in art class. Envy know them since middle school- well some! It's not right for you to try to control her life."

"Bambi is right," Diego wrap he's arms around Bambi's shoulder, "I think we should just ask Envy about her new friends. Then, we can see we can be friends. I mean didn't you guys wanted to try to get to know me or Luise or Rose or Minx since we are dating your friends?"

The couples nodded, "Yeah, I think we should make peace." Jayla said.

"Besides, I'm thankful she didn't have a boyfriend!" Erin felt relief, "I am not ready to be the older brother who would threaten anyone who hurt my cousin!"

Ruth nodded, "Okay. I'm not fine with that girl.. Sin was it. Sin is very odd person."

"Just because she's green." Jafar said in a tone going in the business.

"No. Something about her isn't right. She looks like she wasn't suppose to be a toon," Ruth said thinking, "Her skin looks soo realie like but then it's not. Her eyes aren't shape like a toon."

Cruella asked, "Darh-ling are you sure?"

"I am." Ruth shrug it off for now, "Anyway back to work!"

The gang made a long groan, "Augh! I don't wanna clean." Luke complain. He hates it when the villains would purposely drop their drinks on the floor and laugh at him.

"Just do it!"

Everyone went back to work. The club went on until midnight like usual. Ruth went home feeling uneasy about Envy's friends. Not only that but that weird Nigel guy. She talk to Hades about it. Hades would pop his scrolls reading Nigel's death which was strange he hadn't die fully. It was true what Nigel said about his ability turning to a ghost and solid form.

* * *

Hades and Persephone went back home. Hades went to look on his board he notice a black figure of a woman wearing a arabic outfit with an evil smile. Then, another light figure of the green girl, Sin wearing a white dress holding a staff. Hades bite his lip, "Where did this come from!?" Hades saw the imps looking at the paper work calmly. The imps went to do their job.

"Panic." Pain whisper at his twin brother.

"What."

"Weren't we suppose to tell Hades about Envy's evil side and the thing with Thanatos." Pain said as they walk deep in the hall.

"Oh, I forgot with all the work. I guess the Sirens forgotten to tell him to."

"Should we tell him?"

"No, it's better if he doesn't find out." Panic said as they walk into the main entrance of the Underwor;d, "We'll tell him when it's the prefect time."

* * *

At the dark castle Maleficent went to check in her room feeling uneasy. Before going into her room she went to check on her daughter. She slowly open it seeing her daughter sleeping on her bed. Maleficent close the door with a relief, "Maybe he hadn't come to bother us." She walk into her master bedroom. Putting on her black night gown showing more skin then her day clothes. The one of the black straps is a little loose. It would fall down to her arms. Maleficent brushes her long black hair. Her crow was late during the show Diablo saw Iago. They started to fight. Maleficent sighed she took off her make up. She felt the cold breeze in her room, slowly wrapping herself with her arms. She miss being held with a man. She misses those soft kisses. Maleficent felt her emotions controlling her, "What's wrong with me?" she thought. First, it was Jafar then Nigel. What's going on?! Maleficent put her staff next to her bed. She saw she didn't close her draw filled with her make up and brushes. Maleficent closed the door feeling another cold breeze in as the curtains wave back and forth. She look at the mirror seeing a dark shadow.

"My, My," Maleficent heard Nigel voice behind her. She turn her head seeing him smiling at her, "We created such a child!"

Maleficent sneered at Nigel with anger, "Get out of here."

Nigel took off his hood, giving his charming smile, "You never changed. I suppose you never wanted her, too."

Maleficent made a serious face, "I'm right, aren't I?" Nigel smiled in approval, "Your eyes tell me everything."

"Get. Out."

"Hahaha," Nigel laughs evilly, "You little bitch, you think you can kill me." He quickly toss her on to the bed. Maleficent felt her whole body being pin down by Nigel's whole body. Maleficent struggled to get out of Nigel's grip if she had her staff she would kill him permanently! Nigel give Maleficent a sinister smile, "The more you move the more I'll hurt you."

Maleficent continued to move, trying to loose Nigel's grip. This made Nigel let his nails dig into Maleficent's soft smooth green skin. Maleficent yelp in pain biting her bottom lip. Nigel grin squeezing her hands harder. Maleficent felt her hands being crush, "Stop." she let out a soft plead.

Nigel breath down on her neck as she look away from him. Maleficent feel his warm breathing on her right ear. Nigel chuckled as he chest touches her, "Your weak." he whisper in her ear. Maleficent's eyes widen in rage. Nigel grip her hands harder making her cry in pain, "My you are still the same. Weak, a fool, nothing but a mere mistake to the world. Our child is nothing because of you. She is weak, helpless, a fool from the same source." Maleficent stare into Nigel's purple eyes, those eyes she fell in love awhile back before she destroy his body. Nigel saw Maleficent's eyes started to water.

"Your the fool." Maleficent said coldly. Nigel smirk giving her a rough kiss. Maleficent tried to refused but Nigel's hands grope her perky breasts. She felt her body warm and tingling. Nigel knows she would give in from his body. "It's a shame I'm a fool for fallen for a woman." Nigel thought.

Maleficent couldn't resists Nigel's cold kisses it made her feel more warmer. Her body started to sweat as Nigel made her spread her legs. His lower abdominal starts to get excited by Maleficent sweet soft moans. He made her take off her black nightie showing her perky breasts as her nipples became hard. Maleficent started taking off Nigel's clothing showing his pale muscular chest as he rub his hands all over her body. Maleficent moan quietly at lost from her emotions. Nigel kisses her breast slowly letting his tongue move slowly down to her stomach. Maleficent closes her eyes letting her body lead to ecstasy. The pale ghost like man let his manhood enter her. "I can't let him do this!" Maleficent thought but it was too late. After Nigel enter himself in her. Maleficent let him go into sweet climax. This is what she needed. This is what she beg for. Her whole body became hot as she bite her bottom lip holding back her moan. Nigel thrust her very rough. This cause Maleficent to whimper as tears came down her cheek.

Nigel whisper in her ear, "Don't be a weakling." Maleficent couldn't help it. Her body wanted this but her mind is saying no. Her heart is saying yes and no. Maleficent never felt this confused. With each hard thrust Maleficent felt pain. She didn't remember this being painful. Maleficent closed her eyes tighter letting this pass by soon. She knew she is weak. She knew Nigel poisoned her with nonsense of love and hope. She is a villain. Ever since she was a little girl she was taught to hate others. Her love for everyone die out after years of hatred from others even by her true love. Maleficent let out a loud cried as she felt her climax. Nigel smirk seeing the Mistress of all evil cried as she pull the sheets of the bed. Nigel let his climax come after Maleficent wrap herself hating herself for such an action. She let her tears come down her cheek. She couldn't hold them back. How can she? Nigel bring her all her awful memories.

Nigel put on his clothes, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Maleficent. Your becoming more pathetic. Is it because of me?" Nigel smirk at the witch fairy hugging herself.

"So, are you!" She said coldly, "You are a fool for even fallen for me. Your life is more pathetic then I. Your children hated you. Your wife hated you. Your whole kingdom hated you. I hate you."

Maleficent turn over covering her breasts. She give him the most evilest glare, "I hate you. I'm glad for killing your stupid body in the first place. No one will ever help you!"

"Oh?" Nigel put on his hood, "Now you think your evil because what your saying is true? You think that will change what happen just now. My Maleficent call me a fool all you want but it won't change what had happen. It won't change your awful past. It won't change your love for me-" Maleficent cut him off, "I hate you!"

"It won't change for your love for King Stephen." Nigel fix his hood.

Maleficent stood quiet in shock at the man in front of her, "I-" Nigel continued, "You what? Don't lie. He was your first love! You love him. He loved you... until-"Maleficent cover her mouth feeling her whole heart shattered again, she let her tears come down, "He loves me!"

Nigel found her weak spot. He continued to search deep in her, "No, he loved you. Until you ruin everything! What's wrong Maleficent? I'm right,mm? Have I dig into you well enough. Have I reach your inner blackest coldest heart broken into tiny little pieces. Let's not forget about Emerald..." Maleficent suddenly snap. She grab her staff aiming at Nigel with one green strong powerful ball of fury. Hitting Nigel making him slam to the wall. Maleficent got up in rage with her deep evil glare.

Nigel cough up blood looking at the witch fairy. She aim her staff at him. Nigel grin, "Your weak." Maleficent's staff glow green until Nigel move in a shadow dark fashion. He grab her making her drop her staff on the floor.

Nigel faced her seeing Maleficent's eyes filled with anger and hate. Nigel understand these feelings he had. He loves Maleficent with all his passion. Nigel grin holding her face, "Such a beautiful creature. Maleficent, I love you, so much. My hate for you is turning into such a chaos feelings." Nigel kissed her roughly. Maleficent bit his lips making him bleed. Nigel pulled seeing Maleficent spit on his face. He smirks seeing the woman he loves true evilest form.

"I will never love you! I hate you!" she said in the coldest tone with disgust in her voice.

Nigel grin, "I hate you, too! For making me turn into a fool of love!" he hissed. He pushes Maleficent making her hit the long bed frame's arm. Nigel hissed, "I will never love your worthless daughter. She is useless. You made me turn into a man of confusion and filled with anger! That horrid child is nothing but a SIN! A sin of secrets you kept from her and the world." Nigel wave his black cape making his hollow body disappear into the shadows with these last words, "Face it, Maleficent. No matter how hard you try to make Savannah evil she will be useless! That child is nothing but a mistake you created."

Maleficent let her tears come down her cheek. As she agree to Nigel's words. Her shattered heart became such a flaw. Her heart became darker. She will have to be colder to her daughter. "Savannah must be evil! I will not let my mistake turn on me!" she thought as she put her nightie on. She went to bed feeling her heart die again. How can her evil heart die again? she thought this through the night.

* * *

The shadows saw Envy hanging out with her friends. They decided to go to Chernabog. Chernabog was letting the souls raised from the dead. He saw his three shadows facing him.

"Any news of Envy?" Chernabog asked.

"Well, she started school and she made friends." the female shadow said in her wicked voice.

Chernabog raised an eyebrow. The last time her saw his shadows was when Envy was turning into a evil monster trying to kill Hades' son. One of the shadows concluded he saw a birthmark shape as the bald mountain with light smoke around it but he wasn't sure, "Is that all?"

"Well, she made friends with one woman with green skin. I feel she might cause something to bring Envy's true form."

"That's her conclusion! We think nothing is wrong with Envy's friends." The male shadow said to the god, "Envy, had been good for a while, my lord."

Chernabog rub his chin looking at his creation shadows, "I need to no more about her mother and make sure Envy is very welled protective."

The female shadow look up at the god, "My lord, may we ask why you want Envy to be protective?"

Chernabog stare at the shadow, "Why?"

The female shadow gulp, "Well we-" The other male shadow cut her, "Nuh-uh you wanted to know!"

"Well, I want to know, my lord. You would always kill your enemies without a second thought about them. Envy is right now is normal, my lord. Can't you just kill her?" The female shadow play with her fingers hoping her master wouldn't kill her.

Chernabog nodded, "Envy is a powerful being. I need to make sure she is as strong as me. I need to know about her mother's history. Every time I'm getting close to understand this the more it pulls me away from founding out the truth. I need you to find out this for me. If not you know what will I do." He threaten at the female shadow.

"Yes, my lord." she replied. They left disappearing in black smoke. Chernabog look at the moon while letting all the demons fly around.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this. I know Maleficent is all evil but I felt like there is more to her then just evil. Any way, I added more characters. One that interested me was Sin. I really didn't attended to create her but I was so bored and sleepy and I just wrote her. I hope you like the new characters. Lol, I had to put Art class for Envy since I am in one as a club. Let's just say random stuff we talk about. XD I hope you guys are like OMG with Maleficent. I want to put Review but then nahhh. Idk... Review if ya want no rude hurtful comments. Stay toon!


	43. Ahh, Ohhh, Ahhhh

Author's Note: Silly chap's name XD Well, Lately I been very busy with school and stuff. I been in Art class since I wanted to improve my art skills. I'm starting to draw more of Thanatos, Eris, A.J, and other characters. Since, D Minx own her characters I wanted to make them look cool but -FUCK! Thanatos is impossible with his face! I suck at disney drawing T-T Well, I drew a few Thanatos which I'm getting better. A.J looks like a chick so I'm not posting anything on Deviantart until the characters are cool. I drew Envy but still need to work on her pear shape body since her hips are really big and wide.

Disclaimer: Okay You guys know the rules. D Minx own her Persephones, Thanatos, others. I own my realies and some toons. Disney own their's... Wick is own by Gregory Maguire. Songs from Wicked are own by Broadway I think so yeah I don't own them.

WARNING: I don't own Wicked's songs they are owned by Broadway and I'm not writing like the Broadway because I didn't see the play but I read the book and saw little parts of the play on youtube. So, I'm writing it my way. So, I'm doing a Fanfic of it but you'll get after this.

Confusion: Okay, If you get confused with the characters. Let me make you understand.

Luke as Fiyero.

Tammy as Galinda.

Sin as Elphaba.

Jaffy as the father of Elphaba.

Molly as the mother of Elphaba. (Ya gettin it?)

P.s. I'm just telling you because I went back and forth writing Fiyero then Luke's name. Like all the characters.

* * *

At the House of Mouse, everyone are running around preparing for the month of scares and ghouls. Envy and Luke put a few of crave mouse pumpkins around the entrance. Goofy help Adam with the orange, black, and purple ribbons around the club. Ruth and Minnie put cute fake paper bats hanging around the club. Bellini and Sarah replace all the cups and plates into skull like shape cups with an exotic writting on it and the plates with a scary glowing red eyes on it. Maria, Luise, Diego, and Bambi leash the ghosts in the box letting them fly around. Alex and Juan ride around with their stakeboards holding table sheets of dark colors. The band group change their color of instruments with bones, skulls shapes. Samiha and Daisy put a few Halloween objects around their work area. Daisy put a big basket filled with candy. Mickey and Donald holds a couple of fake witch pots with a scary flower in the middle. Rosie and Snowie put a few deadflowers around while Jayla and Kayla put puffy dark ribbons and bows around them with a purple vase. Luke hold Envy's legs around his neck while she put the last crave mouse pumpkin on a shelf. Luke blushes bright red feeling Envy's soft legs around him. His hands slowly stroke her legs, "Beautiful." He thought. He notice he almost lost his balance.

"Luke, be careful." Envy said in a worry tone as she fic the pumpkin mouse of the shelf, "And DONE!" Luke put her down, Envy stand streching her back. She notice Luke rubbing his neck. She look down feeling terrible. Ever since she started school her stress level went up so did her weight. She notice she gain a few but no one could tell since everything she eats go straight to her thighs. She glance at Luke as he took a sip of water.

"Are you Ok?" Luke glance over at Envy. He wipe his mouth from the water giving her a nod.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" Luke asked Envy shrugs. Envy stood quiet while she pulled her jeans up, "You know what! Let's grab those Halloween cookies you been making." Envy smiled brightly. Luke's heart melt in delight of his best friend's smile.

"DING DONG!" A young woman's voice rings out loud. Envy look over seeing Tammy and Sin standing in the middle of the door way. Tammy dressed in a white chiton showing more cleavage then usual. She holds a blue bag assuming filled with food and drinks. Envy always knew Tammy gets hungry quickly. Envy stare at Tammy's face and hair, how her hair curled in a golden wave wearing a white flower clip. Envy soon glance over at Sin who is wearing a Hades' costume with her hair in a blue wave color. Envy stood confused in for a moment. Jayla and Kayla walk in raising a eyebrow at the two girls.

"What the hell you guys suppose to be?!" Luke blutter it out. Tammy and Sin look over at the tall muscular male next to Envy.

"Luke! Don't be rube!" Envy hissed at him, she walk over to her friends, "Sorry about him. He's always like this." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Not to worry!" Tammy said in her high pitch voice, "I am the lovely most beautiful goddess or nyphm still debating about it."

"I'm Hades but I guess you know that already." The green toon said.

"Why your wearing that? Halloween is not even here yet?" Jayla asked.

"They are performing their act!" Ruth said in a formal tone as she walk in.

"WHAT!?" Envy asked in shock. She look over at her friends in shock. They give a weak smile. Envy knew her friends spy on her. Since, Luke told her what happen. She figure Ruth would be okay with this. Something wasn't right with Ruth. This made Envy have a weird feeling about this.

"Envy, don't worry," Tammy said looking through her bag taking out a bag full of chips, "We are just going to do an act!"

Envy stood quiet seeing Ruth smiling. Tammy and Sin went in the guest room. "Don't worry, Envy. Let's get back to work." Luke said as he walk to the middle room. Envy puased for a moment she quickly went inside her friends'room.

* * *

Ruth went over to Samiha, "So, your going to send the invention for the play?" she asked the dark teen in front of her.

"Alex and Juan went over to deliver them. So, they are really going to play out as Hades and Persephones?" Samiha asked while typing on the computer.

"Of course, once they made fools of themselves. Envy would realised they are just idiots." Ruth didn't like Envy's friend, they are to happy and stuke up even that Sin chick. "Envy needs to know Sin and Tammy are just weird."

"Mhm," Samiha agreed, "Tammy once eat pizza with oreos in the class. You really think Envy would finally understand they are just too weird?"

"Hope so." Ruth said.

* * *

Later the group of toons walk in the club. The House of Mouse hollywood lights flow up in the sky with different colors of black and orange with an evil face. Many toons gawk at awe with the design around the club. Looks like the realies wanted to make it very scary. The villains sat at their side as usual. Maleficent and Jafar sat together again which cause the realies to wiggle their eyebrows at the vilains. Hades and Persephones hold sat on the same booth as last time.

"Now here is you host Mickey Mouse!" Mic the microphone shouted. The crowd cheer as the famous mouse run up the stage with a big smile.

Ruth was too busy hearing the mouse as Envy slowly get all the dancers of her friends for the show. Envy put make up on Ruby, Molly, Wong, Luke, Jaffy, and a few others. While Mickey Mouse spoke, "Now folks we have a special play from Envy's friends at the end of a few cartoons so get ready."

Envy spoke to her firneds, "Okay I want you guys to do your best, ok." Her friends nodded. Envy went to D.j giving him a CD soundtrack to help Jose. She hopes her friends remember the last play they did in school. Envy grab her wand poofing un things behind the large red curtain as she made sure Ruth don't find out. Envy keep walking back and forth as she know a couple the cartoons ended. She saw Hades and Persephone watching her, she speed up. Wendy saw the realie walking fast as she went over to the back. Envy went to Jose as he give him a band so they can play.

"Ha! Now the folks the play is about to start. I hope you like this."Mickey Mouse said as he walk down. Many of the toons look at the stage. Ruth smiled as she said the word, "Now."

Envy rushed everyone in to there place. As she went to the front of the stage to look at everything as she put her wire to tell everyone she holds a clip board with a pen. Jose stand aside with a black tux with his group holding their instruments. The red curtain lift up as Jose plays a tune.

** There was a large map of a land in the middle saids, "The land of Oz." Many toons stood confused. Jayla and Kayla swing from a large black ribbon wearing all black as they dance. Others came dancing as the song plays. Jose wave his stick at his group as they play. D.J fix the lights with different colors of green and yellow.**

Ruth stood confused for a moment as she know Envy had to do something with this. All the toons stare at awe.

**A group of people wearing an outfit from the 1920s singing,** **"_GOOD NEWS! She's DEAD! The witch of the west is dead. The wickedest Witch that ever was, the enemy of all of us here at Oz- IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!"_**

Maleficent arch her eyebrow as the play went on. Many toons look closely. Persephone's head rest on her husband shoulder. The villains and heroes stood silence watching this odd play. Wendy wrap her arm around the Captain of the Jolly Roger.

**A person in the crowd in the play look up pointing, "Look it's Galinda!" As Tammy dress up in a big blue sparkling dress with her hair curled up. "In a bubble." another said. As she float in a bubble Envy poof her in. Tammy smiled as the bubble went in the middle as she sparkled with colors.**

**Tammy as Galinda spoke in a formal matter,** "_Fellow Ozians_," **She holds her wand as she started to singing like a opera singer,** "**_LET US BE GLAD, LET US BE GRATEFUL, LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE THE, WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW THAT -GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY OUT LIVE, A LIE FOR YOU AND-"_**_**A woman in the crowd cut her off**, **"No one Mourns the WICKED!"** **Tammy made a face.**_

_**The other woman sang agreeing with the person, "No one CRIES, "They won't return!" The crowd sang, "NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!" A man sang standing up in the middle, "THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!" Another woman stanbd aside next to him, "THROUGH THEIR LIVES, OUR CHILDREN LEARN;-" The crowd sang, "WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE..."**_

_**Tammy sang in her opera voice, "AND GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE, IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED YOU'RE LEFT ONLY ON YOUR OWN.." The crowd sang dancing around, "YES, GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY! GOODNESS KNOWS! THE WICKED CRY ALONE! NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKEDTHEY REAP ONLY! WHAT THEY'VE SOWN..."**_

**Tammy as Galinda spoke as she float to aside of the stage_, "Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do..." _****The color of the back change intos a black and yellow lights**_._

**Jaffy walks in holding Molly's hand. They stand in the middle. Jaffy dressed like at priest he sang**_, "_**_How I hate to go and leave you lonely_!**" **He holds both her hands.**

**Molly smiled singing,** **"_That's alright- Its only just for one night_!**" **Jaffy kissed her hands singing,** **"_But knowing that your here in my heart while I'm out_ _of your sight!"_ Jaffy walks away. Molly as the mother wave.**

The crowd sighed at awe at the couple until Tammy spoke. Envy saw Ruth sat next to Bruce and Samiha. She let out sighed of relief. For a moment she thought her friend would stop the play.

**"And like every family- they had their secrets-" Tammy said in nervous tone. Molly open a door as a man wearing all green covering his face with a top hat. Molly dance around him. The lover sang around her hold a green bottle making Molly try to get the bottle,** "**_HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK-EYED BEAUTY. I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT, HERE IN TOWN. SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREEN ELIXIRAND. WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXERHAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW, LITTLE LADY,__AND FOLLOW ME DOWN..."_ The music plays as the lights turn green. **

The crowd gasp at the mother cheating on the father. Hercules took a gulp knowing his big mistake before. Many villains arch there eyebrows at the play. The Toons watch in enjoyment.

"Whoa! She's cheating?" Mu-sho stood in shock. While they eat their spicy turkey.

"Oh dear." Mulan and Esmeralda look at each other in shook.

**"And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well - different...-" Tammy was cut off by Molly shriek as her belly became big. A midwife Animal came running in, "It's coming!" The father run quickly looking at his wife, "Now?!" Molly sat on the bed giving birth, "The baby's coming!"**

**"How?!" The father asked as the midwife help the mother giving birth. They both sang as they start seeing the head, "I see a Nose! I see a Curl! It's a healthy, prefect, lovely, little- AHHHHHH!" The midwife and father scream in shock at the baby.**

The audience became curious as the midwife and father hide the baby. The lights in the back group change into a bright yellow color. Malficent wanted to know what's wrong with the baby! Persephone and Hades watch at the play more interested.

**"What is it?! What's wrong?!" The mother asked in shock and confused as she lay on the bed.**

**The midwife hold the baby wrap in a white towel, "How can it be?" She asked while singing.**

**"What does it mean?!" He sang seeing the baby.**

**"It's ARTOCIOUS!" The midwife sang in disgust.**

**"It's OBSCENE!" The father look away in disgust as he sang. **

**The midwife and father sang in disgust, "_LIKE A FROGGY, FERNY CABBAGE__THE BABY IS UNNATURALLY_-" The lights in the background change as the crowd of singers yelled, "GREEN!" The lights turn green. The midwife hold the baby with green skin.**

The audience gasp at the baby. Maleficent stood in shock at the play. This is about a green woman the whole time. Jafar watched interest.

Hades saw Maleficent with her eyes widen, "Yo Mal, dat happened to ya?"

"Hey, Mal?" Hades called out. The witch-fairy turn her head toward the go. He smirks at her, "That what happened to you?"

Maleficent gave him a cold fire-y glare she grip her staff tight at the idea of frying the god. Jafar sighed, "Can you be quiet some of us are trying to see the show?!"

Hades rolled his eyes knowing Jafar would do anything to impress the witch, "Geez, I didn't know your a slave."

"He's right, sweet-flames." Persephone agree with the vizier. Hades saw Maleficent glaring at him. He smirk but put his arm around his wife.

**The father's face turned dark and serious, "Take it away! TAKE IT AWAY" his voice yelled in disgust and hatred at the baby.**

**Tammy as Galinda spoke in a sad tone, "So you see- it couldn't have been easy!" The crowd full of people pop out singing out loud to the audience, Tammy sings "NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE! NOW AT LAST, THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND, AND GOODNESS KNOWS WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS GOODNESS KNOWS THE WICKED DIE ALONE!"**

**Tammy sang in her opera voice again, "_She die alone!" _The crowd sings agreeing, "WOE TO THOSE WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWS NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED..."**

**"Good News!" Tammy as Galinda sang out loud while the crowd around her dance around, "NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!"**

**"Good News!" Tammy sang again this time louder! The crowd sang even louder following the beat of the song, "NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! WICKED! WICKED!"**

The red curtain closing the crowd as Tammy stand in the middle once her bubble pop. The audience stood in shock knowing the play is still on. **Tammy walk up, "This is a story of a girl, who lost everything because she was green and she was my best friend! It started when we went to school at Shiz!" Tammy sang about the school called Shiz. Then, the background change as Sin came in wearing a blue frock as she saw an old woman. Tammy disappearin smoke. The play went on to the seen as Elphaba's father left.**

**Madame Morrible look at the green girl giving a sinster grin, "Oh, Miss Elphaba, (sung) _Many years I have waited. __For a gift like yours to appear. Why, I predict the Wizard- Could make you his Magic grand vizier! My dear, my dear, I'll write at once to the Wizard! Tell him of you in advance With a talent like yours, dear. There is a defin-ish chance. If you work as you should __You'll be making good:"_ Madam Morrible left as Sin as Elphaba stood in shock.**

"Oh she's pretty." Sarah said looking at Sin.

"I hope she sings." Ruth said in a serious tone. Most villains and heroes sing. They are picky when it comes to amazing singing.

**Sin walk in front with one light on her she sang in an angelic voice, "_Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried! To suppress or hide. Is a talent that could. Help me meet the Wizard. If I make good. __So I'll make good:"_ She dance around singing out loud as the colors of the background changes while Jose plays the song. A group of people laugh at the green skin toon. Sin didn't listen to them.**

**"_When I meet the Wizard Once I prove my worth and then I meet the Wizard. What I've waited for since: since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom! By my looks, he won't be blinded! Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? No! He'll say to me,"I see who you truly are -A girl on whom I can rely!"And that's how we'll begin The Wizard and I: Once I'm with the Wizard! My whole life will change''cause once you're with the Wizard! No one thinks you're strange! No father is not proud of you, No sister acts ashamed And all of Oz has to love you. When by the Wizard you're acclaimed And this gift - or this curse - I have inside! Maybe at last, I'll know why When we are hand and hand - __The Wizard and I_!" She sang out loud, "_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba, A girl who is so superior. Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside. Have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree. Seem fixated on your verdigris Would it be all right by youIf I de-greenify you?" And though of course- that's not important to me"All right, why not?" I'll reply Oh, what a pair we'll be The Wizard and I! Yes, what a pair we'll be __The Wizard and I!"_ **

The audience gawk at the beautiful voice from the green toon. She dance around she singing out loud again.

"She sure is very impressive," Clayton said to Gaston.

"Ha! No one is impressive like Gaston!" The hunter smirks proudly. The triplets hush him while watching the play.

"She sings beautiful, don't you think?" Jafar asked Maleficent. The witch stood quiet seeing Sin dancing around.

**"_Unlimited! __My future is unlimited! And I've just had a vision. Almost like a prophecy I know - it sounds truly crazy And true, the vision's hazy. But I swear, someday there'll be A celebration throughout Oz! That's all to do with me! __And I'll stand there with the Wizard Feeling things I've never felt And though I'd never show it! I'll be so happy, I could melt! And so it will be For the rest of my life! And I'll want nothing else. Till I die. Held in such high esteem! When people see me, they will scream! For half of Oz's fav'rite team- The WIZARD AND __I!"_She sang up high out loud opening her arms at the crowd with her eyes close. Her angelic voice rings to everyone in the club.  
**

The audience clap out loud and cheering at Sin's voice. Maleficent stood in shock at the toon's voice. She never heard a voice in all her years not even the mermaid could compare with that. The play went on as Tammy as Galinda and Sin as Elphaba meet each other. The hated each other as they sing, **"What is this feeling?!"** Maleficent was never into any happy ending plays but, something in her wanted to see this play. It was odd to see a green girl as the main character. True, the green girl called Elphaba have a weird name and her father hates her. It was something she would watch so she did.

_"**Dear Galind your just too good!"** _**The crowd sang as they look disgust at Elphaba. **

**"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing-" They sang in hate at each other.**

"Oy, so much singing." Hades rub his head in annoyance. He never like songs in plays or movies. They were too happy but to please his wife. He'll watch with her even tho he rather go in Tartarus and finished his work.

Cruella, Grimhilde, and Ursula whisper to each other about the play. "Well, she is not the fairest of them all!" Grimhilde commented looking at her pocket mirror.

"Darh-ling, this play needs fur." Cruella puff her cigarette. She likes plays but it has to have fashion. It's one of those things she wants and demands.

"I think it's perfect." Ursula shrugs, she thinks the singing is wonderful, she look over at Wendy, "What you think, dearie?"

Wendy stop hugging her husband arm, "Well, so far I think it's wonderful." captain Hook on the other hand wanted to leave. When it comes to Wendy wanting something he have to lose on the argument or else he'll sleep outside of his cabin with the other pirates.

**The play went on showing Luke dressed as Fiyero. He sang Dancing Through life as he spins Galinda around, "DANCING THROUGH LIFE!" Luke sang as he shows off around the school. He impresses Galinda as they dance together. All the crowd dance looking at the royal couple dancing around. Wong as Boq and Ruth as Nassa they sang together, "Dancing Through Life! Down at the Ozdust... Dancing THROUGH!"**

The audience clap at the royal couple. **The play went on as Elphaba went in her room holding her glass bottle close to her. While she sits on her old plain bed. Galinda came in all happy and shrieking in joy. They chat a few as they found out about each other. Elphaba told the truth about her life. Galinda became friends with her. **

**"Elphie!" Galinda run in the room wearing a puffy pink dress with a white fur coat, "Elphie!" Elphaba was reading a large book sitting on her bed.  
**

**"Yes?" Elphaba answered seeing Galinda was exhausted bending down to catch her breath, "Are you alright?"  
**

**Galinda took one last breath, "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something." Galinda finally got her energy back. She put her fur coat on the bed.  
**

**"What is it?" Elphaba sat on her old less stylish bed unlike Galinda with pink glittery sheets.  
**

**Galinda stand tossing her blond hair, "Fiyero and I are going to get," she yelled in joy which cause to hurt Elphaba's ears, "MARRIED!  
**

**"He asked you?"  
**

**"Oh, he doesn't know it, yet. We are prefect for each other" Galinda sighed looking at the large mirror behind her, "Fiyero shall marry me and we are gonna have babies."  
**

**Elphaba stood quiet for a moment Galind went on, "So, are you going to tell me about your secret?" Galinda got a little green bottle under Elphaba's pillow, "Like why you have this ugly bottled."  
**

**Galinda wave the bottled around while Elphaba try to get the bottle. Until she snap, "GIVE IT BACK!" Elphaba yelled in rage. Galinda stood stun, Elphaba grab the bottle and sat on the corner of her bed sniffing in tears.  
**

The toons heart soften seeing Sin crying on the corner.

**Galinda walk up to Elphaba, "Elphie?" the green girl ignore her, "Awe, come on Elphie I told you my secret!" she whine sitting on her bed.**

**"My father hates me.." Elphaba spoke softly.  
**

**Galinda look up at her, "THATS NOT A SECRET!" she groaning flopping on her bed.  
**

**Elphaba turned around giving a sigh, "This bottle was my mother. It's the only thing I had of her when she die..." Galinda gasp out loud, she sat next to Elphaba hearing the whole story.  
**

**In the afternoon, Sin saved a baby cub from the evil teacher. This cause the winkie prince to burn in rage at the green woman.**

**"What you think your doing?" He yelled at her once she free the cub.**

**"I'm saving his life!"**

**"Your an idiot to think-" Sin yelled at him, "You could never understand how it's like to be different. Fiyero, you think your world is so prefect. Why couldn't you try to understand?"**

**"It's an animal. They have no feelings. Why you would care!?"**

**"Because it happened to me!"**

**Fiyero stood stun at Elphaba, "You could never understand how I feel. Animals and animals have feelings. Just because their different from everybody else, doesn't mean they don't have feelings."**

**"I'm sorry, Elphaba." Fiyero spoke softly, "I didn't know about all this. I mean it. I'm sorry." He hold her hand as they felt this weird feeling. He gulp giving her a smile. She blushed at the prince. "I gotta go." The prince runs off. Elphaba stood quiet.**

**"Look at me," Elphaba spoke to herself, "I must be a fool to fall for him."**

**No later they were getting ready for the party. Galinda help Elphaba wear a beautiful blue dress that shows her slim willow figure. At the party Elphaba stood quiet as everyone give her a look. Fiyero blushed at the beautiful green woman. Galinda hug her boyfriend wearing a big pink ball gown, "Fiyero, let's dance."**

**"Um, How about you ask Boq to dance?" Fiyero asked as he pulled away.**

**"What?!" The prince walk over toward Elphaba. He didn't listen to Galinda.**

**"May I have this dance?" The winkie prince asked the green girl. He held out his hand.**

**Elphaba took his hand. They both dance around. Everyone gasp in shock at the odd couple. Galinda felt a twinge of jealous through her. Elphaba notice the whole crowd look at her strange. She pulled away leaving the prince in shock, "I gotta go."**

**She flee going in the large rose garden. The song starts to play. Sin look at the dark sky with stars sparkling, she starts to sing, "**_Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat, hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, __but I'm not that girl,"_**Sin look at the red roses as she sing, "**_Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are, don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, I'm not that girl."_

**Sin touch hold one of the red rose as she sat down on a long silver chair, "**_Every so often we long to steal, __to the land of what might have been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel __when reality sets back in,"_ **Sin put the rose close to her chest,"**_Blythe smile, lithe limb_ _she who's winsome,"_** She put the rose down as she touches her black long her,"**_she wins him, gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose and heaven knows, I'm not that girl."_

**Sin got up as she look at one bright star sparkling in the sky, she looks away, "**_don't wish, don't start __wishing only wounds the heart,"_ **She walks back to the chair as tears came down from her cheek landing on the rose she holds, "**_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl, there's a girl I know, __he loves her so,"_ **Sin lay on the long chair singing softly, **_"__I'm not that girl."_

The crowd cries at the song. They never thought this play would be so heart breaking for the main charcater.

Persephone sniffs as she wipe her eyes, "Hades, this is just so sad." She hugs him tight.

"Geez, Seph. It's a play!"

"What are you bufoons crying about!" Cruella sneered at her minions.

"It's so beautiful!" Jasper and his brother cry holding each other. Cruella rolls her eyes.

Many princesses cry at the beautiful song. Some of the villains cry at the song.

"Love, you ok." Hook asked his wife who had been crying since the song began, "Love-" Wendy hug him tight, "I love you, James." Wendy cried on her husband shoulder.

"Huh? I love you, too" Hook stood a little stun. this play is going to get every toon to cry.

"Wah!" The triplets cry as their make up started to come dawn their cheeks.

Perince Adam and Belle snuggle together. The prince wipe off the tear of his wife.

Kronk blow his nose using a tissue, "Oh, young love."

**The scene moves to Elphaba reading a thick book. Fiyero walks in smiling at the beautiful woman in front of him. He holds at least four textbooks. He put them down, "Augh, I hate reading! I'm a prince! I shouldn't have to read. Like I would care about," He slowly reads the title of the book, "'A Life of a Cell!' like I care about a cell. Elphaba, why you love to read?"**

**Elphaba looks up assumed by the prince's question, "That's a good question. Why do I love to read? Well, I love to learn. I love to read something new. I just love it!"**

**Fiyearo give a soft smile at Elphaba, "Well, can you help me study. I had been failing in all my classes, hehehe."**

**"I taught you didn't care?"**

**"Well, a man can change. Can he?"**

**Elphaba sat next to him, "Alright, let's start here." They started to study until Fiyero wanted to make his first move . He rub his hand on her leg. Elphaba stood stun, "Fiyer-" before she could finish, he given her the most passionate kiss. **

The crowd gasp, "Ohhhhhh."

"Attaboy! You kiss her real good, ya hear?!" Prince Charming and Adam shouted out loud. Their wives look away embarrass of their husband comments.

"You go girl!" one of the toons shouted.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Ursula said to Grimhilde who was nodding.

"Oh, dear" Snow White response, "they are really getting into it."

**Elphaba pulled away, Fiyero wanted more kisses, "Fiyero, stop. I can't- we can't do this. It's-" Fiyero whined, "But Elphaba, you love me. Come on, kiss me."**

**"No," Elphaba got up, "we can't. First, I'm a freak-" Fiyero smirks, "I like freaks. You can get freaky with me all you want." he wiggles his eyebrows.**

**"Not like that." She giggles, "I'm green and ugly."**

**"No your not! Your pretty-" She cut him off, "Stop it."**

**"Okay, your not," This cause Elphaba to look in shock and hurt, "Your beautiful. I mean it. Your beautiful then any princesses in the whole OZ land!" The prince got up and hold her hand.**

"Yeesh, talk about corny." Hades said while his wife smack him on his arm playfully. Persephone wanted to watch the play without her husband commenting at everything.

"Sweet-flames, can you please be quiet!"

"Fi-uh-ne." He slouch on his wife.

"Awwee, so romantic!' The princesses squeal.

Aladdin lean over to Hercules, "You think they would want us to do that?" Hercules saw Meg and Jasmin whisper at each other.

"Gods, I hope not!"

**Sin let out a soft smile as she was about to speak, "Fiyero, I-" Luke cut her off, "Listen Elphaba, I-I love-" He was cut off by a loud woman's voice, they quickly pulled away, "Fifi!" Galinda sings out loud for her boyfriend, "I bought this cute dress!"**

**Galinda saw Fiyero and Elphaba sitting away from each other, "What's going on here?" Galinda sat between the two, "Elphie, I wanted you to get to know Fiyero a little better."**

**"Believe me, Galinda. We did." Sin said softly looking at her book. Fiyero cleared his throat. The blond girl turned her head over Luke smiling, "Oh, Fifi! I can't wait for the party you are throwing!"**

**Elphaba look up in shock at the winkie prince, "Huh?" Fiyero stood quiet.**

**"Oh, Elphie stop being silly," Galinda hug Fiyero's arm, "Fiyero, here made a HUGE party in the OzBall! Weren't you invited, Elphaba?"**

"THAT JERK!" The princesses and Persephone shouted out loud in anger.

Wendy shook her head at the prince, "If that was mean he wouldn't be walking in weeks." Wendy huffed angerly. Captain Hook drank his bottle of brandy agreeing his wife. He knows not to mess with her, last he did that. Let's just say he wasn't a happy camper.

"I can't believe this! Can you, Honey Bunny?" Jessica Rabbit hug Roger in shock at the play.

"N-n-no, Jessica." Roger answered snuggling against his wife.

"Talk about being shock down shooting in flames." Mu-sho comment while the cricket nodded.

**Elphaba made a face, "I guess I forgot about that." she lied, she looks hurt.**

**Fiyero rub his neck, "Galinda, why don't you check on our outfits to make sure they match. You don't want us looking like clowns, do you?"**

**Galinda gasp, "Of course not! I'll go right away!" Galinda runs out of the room.**

**The two were alone. Fiyero gulp, "Elphaba, I-" Sin look up crying, "Leave me alone."**

**"Elphaba, I made a mistake not to invited you. I was about-" Elphaba walk pass him, "I understand! I finally get it. I'm just your toy! Your just using me!" Fiyero was trying to tell her the truth until Elphaba stop him, "LOOK, YERO! Just-Just leave me alone." she finished weakly. Fiyero stood quiet. Then, the green girl run out crying. Fiyero stood uneasy, "But Fae, I love you." He said softly, looking were Elphaba was standing.**

**The scene move to Galinda fixing her dress while Elphaba sit on the bed reading, "Oh, Elphie are you sure you don't want to come to the ball?"**

**"I'm not in the mood," Elphaba mumble as she continued to read, "I'm not feeling well."**

**"Oh, Elphie! Do you need anything?"**

**"No, Galinda I want you to have fun with Fiyero. Can you do that for me?"**

**"I will." Galinda said fixing her pink gown. So much pink shades with sparkles around, "Fiyero and I are going to look so cute with our pink outfit."**

**"Pink outfit?"**

**"Uh, Huh! I bought this cute pink tux from Fiyero!"**

**Elphaba made a face, "A prince wearing pink? I never heard that before."**

**"Mhm, he's going to look good!" Galinda flop on Elphaba's bed, "Whatcha read?!"**

**Elphaba smirk, "I'm reading Sleeping Beauty."**

The crowd mumbled since Maleficent is known to be a villain in that part.

**"Oh! Elphie! Can I be the princess and Fiyero be my prince!" Galinda jump up and down, "And were going get married and live happily ever after!"**

**Elphaba smirks, "Galinda, this book isn't about you. It's about a princess who's in a spell where she could never wake up unless she been kiss by her true love!"**

**Galinda gasp, "Then, me and Fiyero could be that. All we need is a witch!. Come on Elphie put the spell on me!" Galinda grab the wand.**

**"Galinda!" Elphaba got up explain, "It's a story. There's no such thing as true love! There's no such thing as Happily Ever After! There's no such thing as a true loves first kiss it's all make believe."**

**"Elphie, you should really need to calm down," Galinda put her on the bed, "I think that cold is making you go insane."**

**"Maybe you right." Elphaba felt sick, "I'll go buy some tea."**

**"Elphie, I'm goings to Fiyeros just in case you come back and I'm not here."**

**"Alright."**

**The scene moves to Fiyero's room, "Fiyero, I'm worried about Elphie. She been acting weird. I felt like I could do something."**

**Fiyero stood starting to cough, "Galinda, I think I'm getting sick."**

**"Oh not you too!"**

**"Galinda, go to the party without me. I don't want you to get sick."**

**Galinda move to the door wearing her big puffy pink ball gown, "Alright. I hope your feeling better."**

**"Don't worry," Fiyero said, "I'll be fine." Galinda kiss him on the cheek and left. Fiyero smiled once she left.**

**In the scen Elphaba walks in holding a bag of tea, she saw a golden letter on her bed. She sat down reading the letter out loud, "Dear Elphie, I left something in Fiyero's room can you please get it for me! I can't since you party! Love, Galinda." Elphaba got up with a big sigh.**

"You think Fiyero wrote that letter?" Princess Jasmine asked Ariel. The mermaid nodded as they both watch.

Belle put her book down since the play started to get more interesting. "Fiyero, is such a jerk." Aurora whisper to Belle in the ear.

"You got that right!" one of the princess said.

**Elphaba enters Fiyero's room seeing a large bed in the middle. The green girl started to look around, "Wait, what did Galinda wanted?" She realized until Fiyero walks in wearing a pink tux. Elphaba stood in shock.**

**"Hey, Fae." Fiyero smiled softly.**

**"Fiyero, what are you doing here?" **

**Fiyero looks around, "Well, this is my room. So, the question is, What are _you_ doing in my room?"**

**"I don't have time to talk with a fool like you," Elphaba look around the prince bed, "I'm looking for Galinda's thing!"**

**"Fae, I wrote that letter." Fiyero got close to her, "I wanted to talk to you."**

**Sin pulled away, "And I don't! Fiyero, I don't ever want to see again. I think I should leave." She about to walk pass him until he grab her arm.**

**"Fae, I love you! I don't care if you never want to talk to me but you know this feeling inside us. You love me and I love you," Fiyero pulled her close to him, "Don't you know how terrible I felt without you talking to me these past two weeks! I love you and without you- I feel nothing but anger. I'm angry at myself for hurting you. That's the last thing I wanted to do. Fae, I love you so much!"**

** Elphaba stare at him with her teary eyes giving a soft smile.****"Yero, I-I don't know what to say." She holds his hands.**

**"Say that you love me. Say you need me. Say what you feel. Fae, I need you. I love you." Fiyero kisses her hands.**

**Elphaba stood in shock as Fiyero got down on one knee-**

The crowd cheer outloud, "Whooo!"

"Say I love you!" A toon shouted.

"He better give her a beautiful ring." Persephone crosses her arms waiting for the prince to asked the question. Hades shook his head, "Oy, plays."

**"Elphaba, please tell me what you feel." Elphaba got down on her knees looking at the winkie prince.**

**"Yero, I love you." They both kiss on the lips. Fiyero quickly pick her up bridal style to his bed.**

"Looks like they are having there happily ever after." One of the villains rolled there eyes assuming it was already over. Then, it continued to another scene. Most villains stood quiet. Usually it's happily ever after for the couples but this play was sure is different.

**Galinda stood in the middle of the crowd with her friends, "Where's Fiyero?"**

**"Oh, he's sick. He told me to have fun at the amazing party!"**

**Boq walks up to the green girl, "Miss Galinda, would you dance with me?"**

**Galinda stood quiet, "Um, Biq. I been sick lately and I don't want you to get sick. Please, dance with Nassa. You'll be my hero if you do."**

**Boq smiled, "Of course!"**

**"Galinda, your such a funny girl. Fooling that Munchkin boy." her friend giggles.**

**"Well, it's all about lying. I'm wondering whats Fiyero doing?"**

**The scene move to Fiyero on the bed shirtless. He rolled over feeling nothing. He got up seeing the empty spot where Elphaba was sleeping. He looks around, "Fae!" He looks under the bed. He didn't notice Elphaba was out in the balcony wrap with blue sheets covering herself. Fiyero looks around checking outside. Elphaba stare at the moon. Fiyero wrap his body around her.**

**"I thought you left." He kissed her on the cheek.**

**Elphaba giggles, "There's no where to go without you." **

**"I love you, so much." They kissed again.**

**"Fiyero," Elphaba pulled away, "Tell me. Will you ever tell Galinda the truth?"**

**Fae, you know it's going to hard." Fiyero walk in the room while the green female followed him, "I'll tell her when I'm ready but now I want you." He lay on the bed seductively.**

**Elphaba giggles at Fiyero, "Yero, you know I can't keep doing this if you don't tell her."**

**"I will- not now. I want to be with you." Luke smiled as he lay on the bed kissing Sin's naked shoulders.**

**Sin looks at him with a smile. A song started to play while she holds his hands. The sheets fell around her showing her light blue strap night gown, "_ooh, ohh," _Sins starts to sing, "****Kiss me too fiercely. ****Hold me too tight. ****I need help believing, y****ou're with me tonight," Fiyero holds her around the waist as he pulls her close, "****My wildest dreamings, c****ould not foresee. ****Lying beside you w****ith you wanting me- ****ANA just for this moment," She sings as she pull him close, "****As long as you're mine. ****I've lost all resistance- ****And crossed some borderline- ****And if it turns out... ****It's over too fast. ****I'll make ev'ry last moment last- ****As long as you're mine!"**

The crowd stood at awe at the couple. Maria and Luise hold their daughter smiling at the play. Minx and Herk started to make-out.

**Fiyero pulled her close, giving her a kiss on the lips. He singings, "****Maybe I'm brainless- ****Maybe I'm wise, b****ut you've got me seeing t****hrough different eyes- ****Somehow I've fallen," He let his hands touch Sin's face as he sings, staring into her eyes, "****Under your spell a****nd somehow I'm feeling- ****It's "up" that I fell!"**

**They both hold each other singing outloud, the background changes into a soft blue color and green while Jose plays the music, "****Every moment. ****As long as you're mine! ****I'll wake up my body a****nd make up for lost time!"**

**Elphaba smiled once Fiyero sings, "****Say there's no future f****or us as a pair!"**

**They pulled each other close, "****And though I may know, ****I don't care! ****Just for this moment! ****As long as you're mine! ****Come be how you want to, a****nd see how bright we shine. ****Borrow the moonlight- ****Until it is through a****nd know I'll be here holding you- ****As long as you're mine!" **

**Fiyero was about to kiss her until she turned away, "What is it?" He asked with a soft tone.**

**"It's just for the first time, I feel," Elphaba look at him as she whispers, "wicked!" They both kissed, letting their foreheads touch.**

The crowd clap out loud. Wendy pulled her husband close to kiss him. Many of the couples kissed.

**The play went on where Elphaba was invited to meet the Wizard of Oz in Emerald City. She invited Galinda to come with her. As a group of people sing a Short Day. Elphaba and Galinda walks around seeing the castle.**

**"Oh Elphie! Your going to meet the wizard!" Galinda said in joy. They walk in the room where the wizard stood there.**

**"Excuse me, sir?" Elphaba asked, "Do you know who's the wizard?"**

**The old man stand up, "I'm the wizard, Miss Elphaba!"**

**"Ohhh, the wizard!" The girl gawk.**

**"Now," The old man smiled, "Elphaba, I wanted to talk to you about your powers. I need your help for I am a sentimental man." He sings about himself wanting to help others.**

**"Of course, I will help you!" Elphaba said in joy.**

**"You will!" The wizard smiled, "That's wonderful! Now I need you to use your spells on the Animals." Galinda and Elphaba stood quiet.**

**"Excuse me." Elphaba said in a serious tone.**

**"Well, it's for a good cause," The wizard show on the monkeys in the cages, "These Animals had been misbehaving and I want them to learn there lesson! Just make them not talk."**

**"I don't think I can-" Galinda cut her off, "Come on, Elphaba! Just make the monkeys not talk! It won't hurt them."**

**Elphaba gulp, "Alright." The wizard smiled brightly as he get a magic book.**

**"Here, pick this spell," The wizard grin happily.**

**Elphaba read the spell. She wasn't sure if this was right, "Alright, here it goes." She chanted the spell- then everything went wrong. Galinda saw the monkeys growing wings breaking the cage. They started to fly around one of them hit the Wizard.**

**"Guards! Guards!" The Wizard called out.**

**"Elphie, what did you do?!" Galinda stop Elphaba from chanting the spell.**

**"I don't know. I read where he wanted me to." Elphaba saw the wizard on the floor. She went to help him up.**

**"Don't touch me!" He hissed, he saw the flying monkeys flying out of the castle, "You did this! What did you do?!"**

**Elphaba stood in shock, "I didn't do anything! You tell me to cast the spell." The wizard grab the book as he read the spell.**

**"You witch! You used the the flying spell!" The wizard yelled in anger.**

**"What!" She look at the spell in shock, "I didn't mean to-" The wizard cut her off, "You may say your sorry and you may take all the blame for this."**

**"I will not!"**

**"Elphie! What are you doing?! You cast the spell just say your sorry!" Galinda said seeing her ruined dress from the monkeys that ripped it before.**

**"You better say you did this or else I'll send you to jail!" The wizard demanded.**

**"I will not! If you think you have the power to stop me then your wrong!" Elphaba yelled, "Your the one who been planning to take away all the Animals away!"**

**"That's right! They are useless! I have the right to do so. You'll regret it once you betray me- the whole part of OZ! Guards! Guards!" The wizard called. **

**Elphaba and Galinda started to run out of the room. The wizard told the guards the witch is evil and leash the flying monkeys which causing mayhem on the city.**

**Elphaba and Galinda walk up. Galinda was so mad the song plays, "****Elphie - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" She sang, "_I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!"_**

**Sin glared at Galinda, _"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy, too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission! To feed your own ambition!"_**

**They both glare at each other singing, "**_**So though I can't imagine how! I hope you're happy right now!"**_

**Galinda look at her with a sad face, "Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry."_ She sings, "You can still be with the Wizard! What you've worked and waited for! You can have all you ever wanted!_"**

**Elphaba signed, "I know," she look up at the sky, _"But I don't want it -No - I can't want it. Anymore,"_ she looks around, _"_****_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules, of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts,"_ She hold her broom as she sings she began to sit on it facing the crowd,_ "Close my eyes and leap!"_ She fly around club singing. Her friend stood staring at her, "**_**It's time to try defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down!"**_

"She can fly!" Peter Pan said.

Lilo and Stitch pointed at the witch, "Cool!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "My dear, don't you find this entertaining?" Jafar asked.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"We have a witch defying gravity." Genie made a impersonation of pilot.

**Tammy walks side to side trying to talk her friend out of it, _"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur."_**

**Sin sang as she fly around passing Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, "_I'm through accepting limits''cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost! Well, if that's love! It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye! I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down,"_ she hovered next to her best friend, "Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could do- together." She sang sticking out her hand, _"_**_**Unlimited- Together we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team! There's ever been! Glinda -Dreams, the way we planned 'em."**_

**Tammy took her friend's hand, _"If we work in tandem-"_ Sin pulled her up as she hovered around.**

**They both sang holding hands, _"There's no fight we cannot win! Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I, defying gravity!"_**

**Sin finished with a soft voice, "_They'll never bring us down!"_ she spoke seeing her friend, "Well? Are you coming?"**

**Tammy smiled but slowly let go with a sorrow in her eyes, "_I hope you're happy! Now that you're choosing this-"_**

**"You too," The song began as Sin sings, "_I hope it brings you bliss-"_**

**They began singing, _"I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it! I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy, my friend-"_**

**The guards walk in yelling, "Where's the witch!?"**

**"She didn't do anything," Galinda said as her friend fly off. **

**"You poor thing the witch poison you with a spell." A guard grab her.**

**"No! She really didn't do anything!"**

**"Here, protect this girl the witch probably cast a spell on her," one of the guards grab her. Sin fly throw them with speed.**

**She landed on the front of the stage singing with her angelic voice, "_So if you care to find me!"_ she pointed west, _"Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, 'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!' and if I'm flying solo!"_ The music plays loud,_ "At least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me! Take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high defying gravity and soon I'll match them in renown,"_Sin stare at the crowd with a serious face, she bends down pointing to each of them singing, _"And nobody in all of Oz! No Wizard that there is or was. Is ever gonna bring me down!"_**

**Galinda sang reaching out for her friend, _"I hope you're happy!"_**

**The guards sang getting there weapons ready, _"Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!"_**

**Sin still sings out loud,_ "Bring me down!"_**

**The guards hold there weapon ready to attack, _"No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to bring her-"_  
**

**Sin finished with a final part, _"AAhhh!"_ The guards finished their sentence, _"DOWN!"_ One of the guards was about to attack until she disappear.**

The crowd gasp at the witch. They clap at the witch song.

"The wizard is the villain!" One of the toons mumble at another.

"Elphaba is innocent!" a princess cried.

**Later on, Galinda met with Madame Morrible and the Wizard. She lie to them about how Elphaba put a spell on her. The Wizard understood so she was known to be the Good Fairy. Once she return to Shiz, she told Fiyero about Elphaba casting a terrible spell. Madame Morrible started to blame everything on the witch. Fiyero couldn't believe but he knew he would never see Elphaba ever again. He asked Galinda to marry him.**

**"Oh, Fiyero! Of course, I'll marry you!" Galinda smiled happily. The citizens of Oz started spreading rumors across the city. Singing Thank Goodness around. Fiyero couldn't believe it! Many want to pour water on his Elphaba. He needed to find her. He knew being with the wizard would help him find her. There was a big celebration for no reason but just to have fun. While Galinda wanted throw it because of her engagement. **

**"_I heard she shed like a snake!_"**

_**"I heard water would kill her!"**_

**"What!?" Fiyero stood in shock as the citizens sing.**

**"_Let's pour water on her."_ Citizens sing.**

**For Elphaba it been years since she hide. She needed to find her sister. She went to her hometown in Munchkin land. Her sister was sitting. Nessa saw her sister and started to blame for her for everything. Elphaba tried to help her by casting a spell that would make Nessa walk. Nessa stood surprised as she cane walk. She called for Boq. Which he runs but notice the witch was there. He started blaming everything on Elphaba. He never loved Nessa. Once Nessa show him that she can walk. Boq was happy he sang about how he would leave Nessa since he now have a chance to be with Galinda. Elphaba found out her best friend and Fiyero are engage. Nessa was so mad she cast a spell on Boq having no heart. Elphaba cast another spell to save Boq, which Boq turned into the Tin-man with no heart. Elphaba try to save him but Nessa was to mad. Elphaba had to leave she quickly left. After awhile, of sorrow Nessa wanted Boq. Her father walk in trying to calm her down. Then, Nessa have a letter where she is invited to a party. **

**On the next scene, Galinda and Fiyero were in the party. Fiyero was too upset to enjoy everything. He choose to fight Elphaba. He is a guard of the wizard.**

**"Fiyero, why aren't you enjoying this wonderful party?" she asked.**

**"I can't," Fiyero said, "I'm worry about our friend."**

**Galinda stood quiet, "Fiyero, Elphaba choose to be the side of evil. Please, Fiyero let's enjoy our party." Fiyero shrug.**

**"Galinda," Fiyero began, "I can't do this."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I never love you," Fiyero started, "Galinda, I love Elphaba. I gotta find her!" He went off. Galinda stood in shock at her finacee. She began singing her version of I'm not that girl. **

**"Galinda," a guard came by, "we got the witch's sister."**

**Galinda stood in shock, "You mean you-" He said, "She been killed by a flying house."**

**Later on, Elphaba went to find her sister. Until she found Fiyero in the forest dressed as a guard.**

**"Fae, don't get scared!" Fiyero said.**

**"Fiyero, get away from me!"**

**"No, I'm here to help you. I need you. Look I got to tell you something."**

**Later on, the green girl saw her dead sister covered by a large house. She stood in shock almost crying until Galinda came by.**

**"Oh, it's you!" Elphaba glared at her.**

**Galinda stood quiet, "Elphaba, I'm sorry for your lost." **

**"I can't believe you," Elphaba began, "You betray me! You-you-" Galinda cut her off, "Betray you!? How about you betray me?! Oh yeah, I found out about you and Fiyero."**

**"Oh, don't turn the tables on me," Elphaba began, "You are with the wizard. Are you doing this to look good. Oh and by the way- yes, me and Fiyero love each other. You could never understand that! A girl like me and a prince like him would ever fall in love but I guess you couldn't understand that since your always caring about how people think at you! You make me sick!" Galinda slap Elphaba across the face.**

"Ohhhh," The crowd stood in shock.

"Oh my," Wendy gasp.

"Ohh, that airhead!" Persephone shouted in rage. Hades stood quiet not sure how to respond.

Maleficent scowled at the Witch of the North, if it was her. Let's just say Maleficent would burn the blondie to a crisp.

**Sin stood smiling giving a sinister laugh, "I'll show you!" Galinda started spinning her wand around. She then drop it after they fight. The guards came pulling them away.**

**"This was a trick!" Elphaba yelled giving Galinda a cold hearted glare.**

**"Let me at her! I wasn't finish with her!" Galinda yelled.**

**"Let's take kill the witch or else she do something else!" The guards began. Galinda stood for a moment in shock.**

**The guards hold Elphaba, "Good idea, come on." They hold a large wooden cross and staffs.**

**"NO!" Fiyero came swing on a rope as he landed on one knee he point the gun to Galinda, "Let the green girl, go!"**

**Galinda gasp in shock at Fiyero's action, "Fiyero, what are you doing?"**

**"Doing what's right! Let her go!" Fiyero demand as he point the gun at Galinda's face, "Or else I'll shoot her."**

**The guards let Elphaba go, "Fiyero, don't-" He cut her off, "Go, Fae! Just GO!" Elphaba runs off.**

**Galinda stare at Fiyero, "I'm sorry, Galinda." He drop the gun. **

**"Get him!" The guards grab the prince. Galinda cried, "No he didn't mean it! Fiyero!" The guards taken Fiyero deep in the corn field. **

**The scene moved to Elphaba in a dark castle. Fog and dark lights everywhere. A dark music plays. Elphaba wear a black sparkling dress with a witch hat screaming, "Fiyero!"A large desk in the middle holding the magic book, Sin started waving her hands everywhere chanting, "_Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum, ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!"_ She sings, _"Let his flesh not be torn. Let his blood leave no stain. When they beat him. Let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break and however they try, To destroy him. Let him never die- Let him never die!"_**

**Sin wave her hands again, "_Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen. Ah tum ah tum eleka- eleka-_ AUGH!" She close the book in anger while singing, "_What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know what trick I ought to try!"_ She walks back and forth in rage, _"Fiyero, where are you? Already dead of bleeding. One more disaster I can add to my Generous supply?"_**

**Sin sighed as she stick her finger out understanding her issue and found the solution, _"No good deed goes unpunished! No act of charity goes unresented! No good deed goes unpunished! That's my new creed! My road of good intentions! Led where such roads always lead! No good deed Goes unpunished!"_ She lay on the floor helpless, "Nessa! Doctor Dillamond! Fiyero- _Fiyero_!"**

**Sin got up understanding her flaw again, _"One question haunts and hurts, Too much, too much to mention- Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention?"_ Sin sang in a serious tone, _"Is that all good deeds are, When looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why!"_ The background change into a dark color, _"No good deed goes unpunished! All helpful urges should be circumvented! No good deed goes unpunished_  
_Sure, I meant well -"_ She sing in rage, _"Well, look at what well-meant did- All right, enough - so be it! So be it, then- Let all Oz be agreed, I'm wicked through and through! Since I can not succeed Fiyero, saving you, I promise no good deed, Will I attempt to do again- Ever again! No good deed Will I do again!" _The lights went off into a another dark color.**

The toons stood in quiet from the song.

"But, Elphie is good!" A princess said.

"Poor Elphie!" one of the toons shouted.

Many toons made a sad face.

**Later on, Envy as Dorothy looking more of a sexy farm girl. She would skip letting her underwear show just a little bit. ****She and the Tin-man, the Scarecrow, and the cowardly Lion would skip along singing.  
**

The worst part for Envy that she notice Zeus would cheer her on. She didn't did the most heroic part until she would realized she made a sexual pose the god would like. Envy ignore him. Hera on the other hand would get so jealous she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Zeus would just hush her. So, she watch letting her rage grew.

**Dorothy was capture by the witch. Elphaba was getting annoyed by the girl's crying.**

**"Wahhhhhhhh!" The girl cries in her little prison.**

**"Oh, shut up!" Elphaba was annoyed, "You wanna see your aunt and uncle again? Then, take those shoes off!"**

**"I try but I can't! They are stuck to my feet!" Dorothy cried, "Please, let me go!"**

**"You better take them off or I will!" Elphaba yelled closing the door underneath the ground.**

**"Let her go and her dog Doedo!" Galinda yelled as she walk in the Elphaba's domain. **

**"It's ToTo and no! Not until she takes off those shoes!" Elphaba yelled.**

**"For Oz's SAKES, Elphie! They are just shoes!" Galinda began, "Please, Elphaba this has gone far enough."**

**Elphaba stare at her friend, "You don't get, do you?" Galinda stood quiet, "Your beautiful. I'm green. Everyone loves you. I'm been blame for everything. I lost love. You gain love. My father think I RUIN EVERYTHING! My sister is dead. Fiyero is dead because of me!"**

**Galinda face turned into a sorrow, "Elphie, I care about you. You know what happen after I was taken back to the wizard? I had to lie to protect myself. I know I did things that are selfish but your my best friend. You were there all the time unlike other people who just wanted to be my friend because I'm popular. Elphie, I know how it feels to have someone not loving you back. Fiyero, wanted to be with you. Every time we are together he was always unhappy. Every time he was with you, he is filled with so much joy. Elphie, please stop this before anything else happens. The lion, the tin-man, and the scarecrow are coming after to you! Please stop this."**

**Elphaba nodded, "Your right." She put the pot close to her. Galinda started to cry at her friend, "Elphie, please-"**

**Another song beings, Elphaba and Galinda hold hands singing, "****I'm limited. Just look at me - I'm limited. And just look at you- You can do all I couldn't do, GlindaSo now it's up to youFor both of us - now it's up to you..."**

**Galinda smiled as she sing, "I've heard it said. That people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow," She hold her best friend's hand tie, "If we let them, And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true- But I know I'm who I am today. Because I knew you...Like a comet pulled from orbit. As it passes a sun, Like a stream that meets a boulder. Halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better?But because I knew you. I have been changed for good."**

**Elphaba sang as they both look at each other, "It well may be that we will never meet again, In this lifetime. So, let me say before we part. So much of me, Is made from what I learned from you! You'll be with me. Like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end. I know you have re-written mine. By being my friend...Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea, Like a seed dropped by a skybird, in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you-"**

**Galinda sang along, "Because I knew you-" They both sing, "I have been changed for good."**

**Sin sings, "And just to clear the air. I ask forgiveness. For the things I've done you blame me for-" Galinda sings,"****But then, I guess we know. There's blame to share-" They both sing together as the background changes, "And none of it seems to matter anymore!"**

**Elphaba give Galinda her magical book back, "Like a comet pulled from orbit. As it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, Halfway through the wood." Elphaba sang along, "Like a ship blown from its mooring. By a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood." They both sang out loud, "Who can say if I've been Changed for the better? I do believe I have been Changed for the better-" Galinda sing softly, "And because I knew you..." Elphaba sang lightly, "Because I knew you..."They both hug as they sing, "Because I knew you...I have been changed for good..."**

The toons in the club cry at the friends. "That's beautiful!" one of the villains cried hugging a hero as they both cry.

"Wait, whats happening!" a toon shouted while crying.

**"Where is the witch?" The scarecrow shouted!**

**Elphaba's monkey give Galinda her bottle, "Here have it! Now go!"**

**"Elphie!" Galinda began crying, "Don't do this! We can fix it, together!" **

**There was a loud bang, "Go! Before, they come! Galinda, please leave!" Elphaba pushes Galinda out to another room. Elphaba quickly open the door where Dorothy stood. She grab her. Then, the lion, tin-man, and scarecrow were there a little afraid. Dorothy suddenly found a pot filled with water, "Let me go!" She escape grabbing the pot throwing at the witch. Galinda hide hoping it was over.**

**The witch scream in pain, "Ahhhhh! What a world?!" smoke and steam melted her. Then she was gone leaving only her hat. The group then left with the broom. Galinda went to check as she saw her best friend gone, "Elphie!" She burst into tears. **

"No!" The toons gasp.

"No, it can't like this!" Persephone sniffed wiping herself with a tissue.

Wendy hold her husband tight crying at the ending.

"She was never evil to begin with!" Snow White cried.

**Galinda went back to meet with the wizard. She hold the bottle. It was time for her to have her vengeance on her friend. The wizard and Madame Morrible both talk waiting for the fairy. Galinda walks in holding the green bottle, "Where you get that?!" The wizard asked in shock.**

**"This was Elphaba's!" Galinda said as she walk pass him holding it out, "and it belong to her mother, she told me. Now, I remember seeing the same bottle in this room every day." The Wizard holds the bottle in shock. As he remember of his lover, he dug into his pocket, "Oh, no." He began to cry.**

"Oh my!" Jessica Rabbit hug Roger in shock.

"Oh no!" Jimmy gasp.

"That's her father!" The toons gasp in shock.

**Madame Morrible stare in shock, "She was part of the greatest royalty all along. No one wonder she was magical." The wizard cried in agony.**

**Galinda began, "I want you to leave. I'll make the announcement saying that the wizard-ship has been too hard!" The wizard cried ignoring Galinda, "Did ya hear what I said!?" The Wizard nodded, "I better go." Galinda took over the city and she arrested Madame Morrible. Elphaba's minions help Galinda in the bubble**

**"No one mourns the wicked!" The group of people surrounded Galinda as she back in her bubble in tears holding the magical book, "Now at last she's dead and gone!Now at las there's joy throught the land." Galinda stand in the middle of the bubble crying as the bubble float in the air to the side of the stage, "Good news!" The sang softly, "Good news..."**

**Then, a yellow light turns on to the other half of the stage. The scarecrow saw the hat looking sad but he turn his head from side to side. Then, bang he hit his hand on the door underneath, "It worked!" He open the door, "Fiyero!" Elphaba pop out.**

The toons cheer as the witch came out of the door.

"Thank god she lives!" one of the princess yelled in joy.

Wendy felt her heart lifted, "Oh, Hook you see that!" She holds her husband in excitement.

Kuzco yelled in joy, "Yay! Happy ending!"

Tiana and Rapunzel squeal in joy, "Looks like there having their happy ending."

The villains stood in shock.

**"It's okay," Fiyero said as he pulled out Elphaba, "I'm alright."**

**"Fiyero, I made you into a scarecrow!" Elphaba touch his face.**

**"Fae, you save my life. You did the best you could" Fiyero smiled as he hug her, "Now, we can start a whole new life. Live in a different place!" Elphaba smiled as they both hug.**

**The lights went on to the other half were Galinda is, "Fellow Ozains it been a frighten time. There will be more frighten time. But this time I like to try-" Her voice began to crack as tears went down, "I like to try to be Glinda the Good."**

**The light faded and went on the other half, "Fiyero, we should go and tell Galinda." Elphaba was about to move until Fiyero pulled her.**

**"No!" Fiyero said, "She must never find out! She must never know that you and I lived! It's time to go. Come on. If you want us to be safe no can never know." Fiyero step back as he held out his hand. Elphaba look at him then at the crowd in front.**

**The other half of the lights went on. Galinda holding the book still crying as she sings, "**_**Who can say if Iv'e been changed for the better but..."**_

**The girls sing, "_Because I knew you.."_**

**The people in the background sings softly, _"No one mourns the wicked..."_**

**Tammy sang out loud, _"Because I knew..."_**

**Then, the girls sang out loud,_ "I have been changed..."_**

**The people in the background sang, _"No one mourns the wicked..."_ Elphaba runs to Fiyero as they both left the castle, Galinda stand in her bubble, "**_**Wicked...** _**_Wicked!"_ the lights went off.**

The toons stood quiet for a moment. Trying to get all the information they just saw. Then, a loud cheering and clapping came out from both- heroes and villans. Many cried at the ending. Maleficent clap at the play knowing that was one of the best play she ever seen. Everyone on stage came out bowing down with big smiles. Envy walks up the stage holding a mic in her hand, "Thank you, everyone for liking this play. I hope you enjoy it!"

Mickey walk up the stage, applausing at the people at the stage, "Gosh, that was something. Geez, I hope all you men were prepare for this show. Boy, I tell you my wife had been crying so much. That was a great play, thanks to Ruth agreeing to play this! And thanks to the cast for doing the play! And Envy for making this all happened!"

The toons cheered at the play out loud. The people on the stage moved all the stuff away. Sin and Tammy both walk down then all of sudden a crowd of toons crowded them. One princess pulled Sin in the group, "Oh my gosh, you were really good!"

"Thank you." Sin smiled as the mermaid princess pulled her.

"I love your voice!" Ariel smiled, "I really must know how you sing like that!"

"Well, I always sing like this." Sin said, she look over seeing her friend Tammy was talking to Jessica Rabbit.

"Such powerful friendship!" One toon said to Sin, "This play was very powerful. The emotion and the toning!"

Envy saw her friends going everywhere. Then, when Sin was pulled again. She bump into Jafar, "Oh, I'm soo sorry." Sin said.

Jafar bow, "My dear, you were wonderful. I never seen such performance." Sin smiled giving a bow at the vizier.

"Thank you, Jafar. I'm glad a great vizier like you like this play." Sin let out a glowing smiling which cause Jafar to blush a nodded quickly walking away.

Sin began walks toward the side of villains noticing one of them pulled her to their table, "Darh-ling, you need fur. This play is wonderful but the fashion! It's needs fur. I've only saw two fur coats they were nice but I need to see more."

Sin stood still seeing the villains, "Well, um the thing about the fur is because-" Ursula cut her off, "Dearie, tell me how are you able to sing so wonderful. You put Ariel to shame!"

"What? Oh, no! I always thought-" Before she could finish her sentence, Peter Pan pulled her up in the air.

Sin scream in fright while Tinkerbell sore around her, "Come on, Sin! You can fly. I saw you!" Peter Pan spin Sin around. Sin notice she's flying. She fly around the club until she saw Maleficent which cause her to fall on the chair in front of her.

"Ohh," Sin fix her hair, "I'm soo sorry." Sin look at the witch for awhile.

"I've found your play quite assuming." Maleficent began, "I find it enjoyable. It was twisted, harsh, understandable, and very different."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it! I mean it wasn't like the original since we couldn't remember all the lines but we try." Sin said giving a soft smile.

"I see." Maleficent look closely at the green toon, "Now listen, what are you?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You look like me but the way you act is so out of-" Sin cut her off, "Well, I don't know. I mean my foster parents told me they found me in a brown old ugly basket on the door step. Just because I look like you doesn't mean I am you or a villain. Maleficent, I am nothing like you and I'm pretty sure your not my mother or any family relative."

Maleficent stare at the toon in front of her, "Your right. Besides, your too good to be me. I have a feeling that we are connected."

Sin bite her botum lip, "Maybe." Before, Maleficent could say anything, they both heard a woman's voice, "Oh, MINT!" Sin blushed ducking down knowing her friend Tammy would embarrass her. Maleficent saw Sin ducking. Tammy sings outloud, "Sin?! Sinny?! Sin-winkie-minkie! Sin!? Grenny! Minty!?" Tammy walk around then she saw her friend, "Sin!" Tammy rush over the the table until she saw the Mistress of all Evil.

Sin sighed at her friend, "Yes?"

Tammy hug her, "Sin! I thought you left! Come on, let's go and have an adventure around this club. You know, I saw a couple of cuties in this club who would be interested to go out with you." Tammy hug her super tight.

"Tammy, come now." Sin said, "let's just look around besides aren't you hungry?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a witch I know everything."

"Ha!" Tammy sat next to Maleficent, "She loves to joke around. Anyway, is that hair or a horn-hat thingy?" She asked the green witch.

"Tammy!" Sin yelled.

"It's a horn head-dress." Maleficent answered.

Tammy smiled, "So, did you love the play? I mean we could've done better. Sin thought she was horrible at singing but she is cra-cra! Not only she sings but she is super smart. I mean she knows more stuff then I do."

"Tammy! Breathe!" Sin said. Tammy breathe then giggles.

Maleficent wasn't unsure if this girl was trying to be foolish or she is foolish. Tammy started bouncing up and down, "So? Are you and that old guy are a couple because if you are- BAD CHOICE! You could do a lot better! I mean **A LOT A LOT BETTER!"**

"Tammy!"

"What? I'm just trying to tell her that she could do better."

"I am soo sorry. Tammy tends to be silly."

Maleficent stood quiet. Tammy giggles, "Hey, let's go eat. I just saw Hades. I want him to sign my girls." Tammy hold her two big breasts.

**"TAMMY!**" Sin nearly shriek at her friend. Tammy walks away as he friend followed her. Maleficent stood in shock at Tammy.

Sin followed her friend, "Tammy, he's married to the Goddess of Life!"

"So?" Tammy paused as she put her hand on her wide hip, "Listen, Sinny I want Hades to sign my breasts. It'll be cool to have a villain to sign something."

"Can't you just do it in paper?"

"No, it's not fun." Sin groaned she knew she won't like this. Tammy reach to Hades' table. Good thing Persephone is talking to Jessica and Wendy. Sin smelled an unwelcome scent of dead people. Hades sat with a group of villains. Sin knew something will go wrong. Tammy hug Sin's arm as they both walk up to the table.

Hades arch his eye brow at the females in front of him. The other villains look at the two pretty girls in front of them.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa! This was something. Well, I love Wicked and Disney so I put it together. I think Wicked is like the best because it shows how twisted the plot can get. Anyway, stay toon for more. Sorry, School has been augh!"


	44. Surprise! Guess who's here?

Author's Note: Hi-Ya everyone! I hope your having a lovely day if not... I don't know what to say... but I hope your better. Anyhu, I been busy with lots of things lately and today is a wonderful day since it's raining! I LOVE THE RAIN XD -Okay enough with the random time to get serious. I WENT TO SIX FLAGS MAGIC MOUNTAIN! SENIORS! It was the first field trip our school did and I was happy. It was raining most of the time but it was awesome getting wet and riding scary rollercoasters. I can't wait for GradNIGHt we're going to DISNEYLAND XD I saw Brave! Finally! I love the movie I love Merida's Scottish accent I think it's sexy. I love it when people have a very heavy accents like German, Russian, Scottish, Brazilian, and a little bit of British.. OH, By the way, like I said I'm really chill about criticism but if it's rude. Let's just say I would politely reply. One thing I might want to say and I'm sorry for the other views if you read this but I have no way reply to this person and I want this person to make sure she get my message. I don't even know if it's a she by the way so you know who you are and I don't want to sound like a bitch or be rude.

**DMinx: Oh, I got a question! Is Hermes gay? Because I see him with a guy and he looks like he would like the opposite sex. Oh in your point Why do you think Zeus married Hera?  
**

**Gossip Girl: Please! I beg of thee, I understand my grammar is not the best. I know this! I will fix it but don't start saying it's worst than a third grade because I maintain As' in my English classes. I can write, I've have scored Bs or As in my essays and stories but, right now I don't have the time. I do this to make me feel relax and write just for the fun of it. You might think I'm lying because of my stories. Well, fine but no more about giving up and writing about it being worst thing you ever read, that's a no-no. Like I said I can handle criticism, I handle it ever since I started to draw and paint. I can handle it and I thank you for your time to write about it. Now this is serious because its to the point where I really need to stop you from your hurtful review. One thing I don't understand if you don't like the story why do you continued to read it? It's not like your making things better. Also, no I don't love you but I have a feeling you do. I know you might think I'm beautiful and wonderful but- Honey I don't like you that way. I won't stop you from your love... for me. Hey, I don't discriminate. Sweetie, it's okay you want me sometimes it's okay for you to want me and fantasize me in your wet dreams ;) Right now, I think we should stop and think about this relationship. I don't know you and you don't know me..Capshee! It's okay we can do this together. You know you love me :)**

Disclaimer: Disney owns their stuff. D Minx owns Persephone, Thanatos, AJ, Eris, Savannah Mal. I own my realies and a few other characters that pop here and there. Oh, I want to make Roger and Jessica Rabbit to have a child but I'm not sure how she'll look. I picture her as her mother but at the same time I see her as a Furry with her mothers curves. Oh if you don't know what's a furry, google it if you don't get my explanation. A furry is any animal that is close to a human. Like if you see Goofy, he's an example of a furry because he talks, he walks like a human and wear clothes. But, most Furries are from Anime shows or Mangas. So, I hope you get what I mean, hehe. If not GOOGLE IT! Make sure its not porn because they have those and it's just weird... sorry if any you are into that- I DON'T DISCRIMINATE! I just don't like it... but I respect ya.

Warning: If you **DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT!**

* * *

Hades arch his eyebrow staring at the young blond in front of him. He tilt his head noticing the young green toon giving a worry look. Dr. Facilier and Jafar stare at the two females while taken a sip on their drinks. The blond Female put her hand on the table, letting her already pop out cleavage give a better view for the god. Hades almost choke on his drink once he notice the blond's cleavage popping out. If he never met Persephone then he would have ask the realie out. Hades knew he's happily married with Persephone, questioned is what is this realie doing?

"Whatta ya want?" The god asked seeing the blondie giggling. The green toon rolls her eyes, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Well," The blond female continued, waving her wrist, "I'm Tammy and this is Sin."

"OKay." Hades said, he pulled out his cigar lighting it with his thumb, "I'm Hades. How ya doin'? These are my friends Slick and Jaffy." Hades introduce his two friends on the table.

"Stop calling me that!" Jafar glared at the god, he turn to the beautiful women in front of him, "My name is Jafar. Pleasure to meet you. And this is Dr. Faciler." The vizier corrected Dr. Facilier's name.

The two girls look at the dark skin villain tipping his hat at them, "Pleasure to meet you, ladies." Dr. Facilier give a smirk at them. Tammy giggled while Sin shook her head at her friend.

"Pleasure all mine." Tammy said, giving a nug at her green skinned friend.

"Mine too." Sin said, twisting her fingers.

Hades puffed his cigar, "Why ya here?" he said rudely. He crossed his arms. The other two villains growled at the god. Jafar and Dr. Facilier never had a conversation with any beautiful females. Some how Hades always get the most pretties girls around.

"That's a very good question," Sin said in a professional tone, "You know, most gods never get to ask that since it's so simple to answer." This cause Hades to glow red with his flamed-hair turning to a dark shade of red. His two friends snickered quietly.

Tammy stopped Sin's action before anything else would happen, "Sin!" she hissed in Sin's ear quietly, "What are you doin'?!"

Sin stood quiet. Hades suddenly turn back to his normal color, "So, whatta ya want?! I haven't got all day!" He puffed his cigar again.

Tammy turn to the god, "Well, I was wondering," she sat next to him, "Since, your sooo cool and your like my favorite villain..." Hades give a smirk at the female. The two other villains groaned in no surprised. Sin sat next to Jafar hearing everything her friend is saying.

"Go on." Hades blow out a doughnut smoke as it disappear in the air.

"Well-" Tammy give another giggle, "Can you sign my breasts?"

Hades choke on his cigar's smoke in his lungs giving a loud cough. The other villains drop their mouth to the table giving a shock at the young female. Sin hit her head on the table, groaning at her friend's action. Tammy giggles as she dig in her dress where her cleavage was popping out looking for something, "Where is it?"she would mumbled. Until she found a black sharpie between her large breasts.

Sin shook her head. She knew if Hades' wife saw this, she would have a tantrum. She tapped Jafar on the shoulder. The vizier ignore her still in shock at the blond female. Sin tapped him until he turned his head at her. Jafar turn over to Sin, "Yes?" he asked.

Sin quickly got close to the vizier. Jafar stood in shock at the female until she lay her head on the table. She grab his which he is holding his staff, "Kill me if anything goes wrong." Sin said as she let him point the staff at her head.

"Oh, Sin stop being a party pooper!" Tammy complained, she took the cap off the sharpie, "I mean its not your doing it! Here you go!" She gives the marker to Hades.

Hades wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't. He would do it but the main problem is his wife. if he wasn't married he would gladly write his WHOLE name on Tammy's large breasts. He took a gulp turning his head over to see if his wife was staring. So far, Persephone was too busy talking to Wendy and Jessica Rabbit to pay attention. "Well, are you going to do it?" Tammy asked. Hades stood quiet, he look over at Jafar, Dr. Facilier, and Sin making a face.

"Fine!" Hades mumbled, his plan was to write his name until Tammy stop him.

"WAIT!" Tammy sat on her knees, bending at the god letting his have the full view of her cleavage, "I just want to make sure you have the full view." She put her finger between her breasts pulling down the dress letting her breasts popping out more. Hades gulped, "Fate! DAMN IT!" He mumbled. The more he look at the cleavage the more he felt his manhood started to burst into flames under his chiton. He quickly signed his famous signature giving a big fancy "H". Tammy giggles while Hades write his name.

Jafar and Dr. Facilier stood their awkwardly. "There!" Hades went back to his smoking, Tammy look at the signature, "Now can ya leave?"

"Finally!" Sin sighed in relief. She quickly got up.

"Wait!" Tammy stop her friend hearing Sin's loud groaning, "Sinny, you should get one!"

"What!?" Sin shriek at her friend. Hades give a loud cough.

"Come on!" Tammy went on, "Think about it! Will be like sisters!" She wrap her arms around Sin's.

"Tammy, you do realized I'm a toon and second I'm green with black her and dark eyes?" Sin raised her eyebrow at Tammy, "Your Brazilian with a light tanned skin, with blond hair and green eyes."

"So?" Tammy didn't understand, "Sinny, it won't kill you."

Sin pinch the bridge of her nose, "Well, Hades is Lord of the Dead. So, yeah- he can kill me!" Sin really wanted to leave before Persephone walks in.

Hades smirk at the green skinned female, "Yeesh! Babe, I won't bite."

"Come on!" Tammy whined.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"It's not fair." Tammy crosses her arms like a little child, "I always do everything your way."

"Your assuming that," Sin began, "Like when you get hungry. I have to remind you."

"Fine," Tammy give up, knowing Sin will never get Hades' autograph, "Let's go. I'm hungry!" Sin smiled in approval.

"Nice meeting all of you!" Tammy said in joy, "I can't wait to post this on Facebook!"

"Facebook?" Hades and Jafar both look at each other confused.

"Facebook, it's a website where you can make friends online and chat, post pictures, videos, and do other stuff." Sin simply said. Dr. Facilier smirk at the two older villains.

"I made one," Dr. Facilier said while his friends turn their heads at him, "You'll be surprised how many people like you just being a famous villain." He took a sip of his Zombie drink.

"Yeah, there is also quizzes like What type of Greek god you are? or What Disney princess are you?" Tammy clasp her hands in joy.

Hades and Jafar stood quiet for a moment, "Anyhu, let's go Sin. I'm hungry!" Tammy said as the two girls walk away. The villains look at each other again.

* * *

Tammy and Sin walk towards the kitchen. The blond female pause for a moment to see Zeus looking at Envy. Envy was far too busy to notice. She was talking to Luke and Bruce. Hera saw her husband staring at the realie, "Zeus!" she tries to get his attention.

"Mhm," Zeus said still looking at Envy, "Not now Hera. I'm busy." He saw Envy bend down to get a piece of paper. He wanted to see a full view of the realie's buttocks. He smirks as he saw her light blue underwear. Hear glare at Zeus, "Oh, then tell me. What makes you so busy?" She scoffed.

Zeus saw Luke lift up Envy's dress laughing. Envy playfully smack him while Bruce burst out laughing. Those few seconds of seeing her underwear gives him excitement under his chiton. "I'm just seeing how lovely the club is. You know they use silk on the ribbons." Zeus still looks at Envy, knowing that her underwear is made of silk.

Hera scowled at the realie, "Zeus, I'm getting tired. Can we go home?" The goddess pouted. She rubs her husband shoulder.

"Let's stay a little longer. This club is sooo," Envy bends down again this time seeing a full view pf her big butt, "sooo amazing." He smirks at the realie.

Hera eyes widen in shock of her husband. He's too focus at the realie bending down, "Well, fine. I'm going home! Don't expect me to sleep on our bed!" She waited for Zeus to come after her.

"Mhm, okay... sure... fine, dear. You look nice." Zeus wasn't paying any attention to her. Hermes stood quiet seeing both of the two rulers fighting... again.

"Well, I never!" Hera puffed in pink clouds with so much anger.

Zeus then turn around seeing Hermes, "Did you say something, Hermes?" he asked.

Hermes shook his head, "You do realized your wife left?"

Zeus turn back, "Didn't she say something about a cold?" He rub his chin trying to remember what his wife was talking about, "I think she was sleepy.. It doesn't matter. Hermes! I want to send Envy a couple of Olympus most fine Roses and candy. No women can handle that!"

From afar the two girls have listen to the conversation."Ohhh! That's so sweet!" Tammy said in joy, "Did you hear that, Sinny!"

Sin shook her head, "You do realized he only wants sex from Envy."

"Oh, phish-posh! Zeus and Envy kinda make a cute couple!" Tammy giggles at the thought of Zeus trying to woo her bestie, "Think of the possibilities!"

"Tammy, I think you need to eat. You haven't had your four lunches since we got here and it's also time for your first meal" Sin knows when Tammy doesn't get any food she becomes very... different.

"Oh, yeah no wonder my tummy been growling so much!" Tammy thought for a moment, "Let's go tell Envy!"

* * *

Envy never thought Luke would do that to her. Hopefully, no one saw her underwear. It's wasn't granny panties or a cheap fabric. It was more of a Victoria's Secret type pf underwear. She just couldn't believe Luke would do that, "Does he really want me... that bad?" She thought. Envy went into the kitchen slouching on a brown chair. Her feet was killing her! She never thought that her red slippers would hurt her so much. She rub her two feet feeling relief.

"Envy!" Tammy walks in singing loudly at her bestie.

"Tammy, I can't cook for you. My feet are killing!" Envy said rubs her other foot.

Tammy and Sin sat on the counter, "Honey, you should really start wearing those every day!" Tammy said seeing a bag of chips. She open it, eating all the salty chips.

"Um, I rather not." Envy took a piece of chip from the bag, taking a bite, "Today was fun."

The girls nodded, "Anyhu! Envy, what you think of Zeus?" Tammy asked while Sin almost choke on her chip.

"HUH?!" Envy sat straight with a serious face.

"What you think of Zeus?"

Envy scratch her head, "I don't understand. Like as a friend or-" Sin cut her off, "A lover!"

"What!?"

"Tammy wants to know if you think Zeus is sexy," Sin chew on her chip, "She thinks you guys make a cute couple. I told her, he only wants sex."

Envy stood in shock at Tammy, "Tammy, why would you think like that?"

"Well, I saw him looking at you. He ask Hermes to bring you candy and roses from Olympus!"

"What?!" Envy groaned out loud, "I don't even like Zeus! Why doesn't he take a hint. I never like him!"

Tammy and Sin nodded, "Well, you should tell him."

"I try but he thinks its a game!" Envy sighed, "What am I going to do?!" She cover her face from the fustration she had. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Last time Zeus almost rape her. The second Hera tries to kill her. What's next Hercules fighting against her?

"I know!" Tammy grab her arm. Sin followed them rushing into the guest room.

* * *

On Olympus, Hera walk in her pink cloud. She slam the door really hard. She sat until Zeus would come back to her. She cross her arms against her chest and wait. She sighed, "He won't come back until the show is over." Then, she heard someone calling on the phone. Could it be... she open her door seeing Hermes talking on the phone. He holds a big bouquet of golden roses.

"Hermes!" Hera walk toward him. He lift his finger to hold on.

"Yes... Huh-uh! Yes, Zeus want them to be the best! No, Cupid. He wants them to be milk chocolate," Hermes look at his list that Zeus give him, he made a face seeing the large list, knowing Cupid and his mother will do all the work,"Yeah... Yeah.. wait, you don't have them with marshmallows? Zeus, said milk chocolate and the ones with marshmallows filled in them- Also, the ones with dark chocolate and caramel filled in them. Yeah... well, he ask for a large brown teddy bear... you only have white.. Hmm, knowing Envy. She'll want a white one. Okay, fine. Wait, no. He wants to give them to Envy. You met her. Huh-uh, it's spelled with E-N-V-Y like the imp from Tartarus. Okay... I'll be there. See ya!" Hermes put the golden phone down. He couldn't believe Zeus ask him to bring all these gifts.

"now what is it that you..." Hermes paused seeing Hera completely in rage, "want?" he asked weakly. Hera never felt so angry in her life.

"That- That-" Hera wanted to scream, she blames everything on Envy, "THAT **WHORE**!" Hermes face turn pale. He never seen Hera this angry.

"Babe,- Hera, listen to me. Zeus is just thanking Envy for the wonderful play." Hermes tried to calm her down, "he-" Hera cut him off, "Oh, really? You were there! You saw him, how he stare deeply at that **slut**!"

Hermes stood quiet he knows the truth about Zeus. Zeus had been liking Envy ever since he saw her. One thing he would have to disagree, Envy didn't do anything, "Hera, Zeus is the-" His watch rang loudly, "I have to get those gifts. Um, we can talk about this later." He flew out of the home going straight to Cupid's. Hera walk back inside the cloud throwing everything around. She never felt this much anger when Zeus slept with her sister, Demeter!

* * *

"Okay, here's two boxes full of milk chocolate filled with marshmallows," Cupid handed two large boxes to Hermes, Cupid's little cherubs then handed him two large boxes, "Here is two boxes full of dark chocolate filled with caramel." The cherubs fly around their shop of making teddy bears, cards, chocolate, any gifts that involved with love. Knowing Aphrodite wanting to make her love business the top line. Some of the cherubs work on their love arrows.

"Hey, where is the teddy bear?" Hermes asked while holding all the gifts.

"Don't worry the cherubs are working on it," Cupid said looking at the love arrows, "I just never thought Zeus would give gifts to his affair? He usually don't even care about them."

Hermes sighed, "Well, Zeus is having a tough time trying to seduce Envy. You know she turn him down so many times?"

Cupid eyes widen, "Really?" The Messenger God nodded, "Wow, I never would have guess. I mean I always thought what Zeus did was wrong but this time I think the god is actually in..." Cupid lean over and whisper the words, "love."

All the cherubs gasp in shock of their boss, "Wait, you think Zeus had fallen in love with Envy?" Hermes asked, trying not to laugh.

"I call it when I see it," Cupid crosses his arms, "You know love can happen with out these arrows." Cupid's chubby hands hold one of the love arrows.

Hermes eyes widen, "It can!"

"Of course, it's called _Natural Love_!" Cupid said out loud, "Sure, we make people fall in love but we **force** it. People, who naturally fallen in love are happy and never have any problem with each other but its so_ rare_. That's why mother taken the job to **make** people fall in love."

Hermes nodded at Cupid words, "That make sense but I don't think Zeus fallen in love with her." Hermes saw the large white teddy bear heading his way. Hermes remember all the affairs Zeus had slept with, "Is, it possible for a god like Zeus- To fall in _love_?" Hermes thought for a moment.

"Well, even so I never seen Zeus work this hard for one girl," Cupid hold the white teddy bear and handed it to Hermes, "Here you go." Cupid put the large teddy bear on top of the boxes.

"Geez, thanks." Hermes mumbled, "Well, I better get going before Z-man gets angry."Well, see ya." Hermes flew out of Olympus going back at the club.

* * *

Tammy put make up on Envy, "Look at you! You look so cute!" Tammy added pink lipstick on Envy's plump lips. Envy stood still she wasn't sure what Tammy was doing.

"How's is this going to stop Zeus?" Sin asked while sitting on a chair. Tammy add eyeshadow on Envy.

"It won't."

"What!?" Envy and Sin cried in shock.

Tammy put the eyeshadow away, "It won't. Look Zeus have a thing for you, Envy! Think of all the places you can go and- and-" Sin cut her off, "and let her get rape?"

Envy sighed, "Listen Tammy, I will never ever not in a million years would ever be with him. Besides, I like someone else-" Tammy smiled, "Adam?"

"What?!"

Tammy giggled, "Silly, I was only joking about Zeus. I know that god is a **man whore**," Sin and Envy stood in shock, "Can't I play around. Besides, I put make-up on you so you can flirt with Adam!"

Envy blush at the thought of Adam asking her out, "I don't even know how to flirt!" Tammy made a dramatic gasp.

"Oh, for heaven sakes- Tammy stop being so dramatic!" Sin slap her face. Sin sat on the mirror dresser looking at her friends.

"But, she doesn't know how to flirt! Envy its easy," Tammy sat next to Envy, "First, you batted your eyes if you can. Then, you use your finger to twirl your hair. Later, but not least you can be sexy. Look let me try!" Tammy batted her eyes while twirling her hair, then she pop out her chest.

Sin sighed, "Come on, Tammy. There is different types of flirting. Envy just be you." Envy look down then at her blond besties finally noticing an odd signature on her breasts.

"What's that?" Tammy look at her chest.

"Oh, I ask Hades to sign them!" Tammy giggles.

"We were lucky that Persephone didn't see him writing his name on her chest." Sin sighed in relief.

Envy giggles, "So, did you enjoy your day in the club?"

"Yeah!" The girls said. Tammy saw her large bag on the side of the bed. She quickly grab it. She began to take out her soda and chips. Sin sometimes wonder how many cans a soda this woman drinks.

"I'm soooo hungry!"

* * *

At the main part of the club. Herk and Minx sat together. For the past two month everyone respect her but she been unhappy. Her father wanted her mother and her to back Chicago, Illinois. Minx was happy with the idea but telling Herk about it. It would break his good heart. Minx love Herk but moving to a different state- it wouldn't work. She thought about it long and hard how she should break it to him gently. She never believe in long distances relationship. Herk wrap his arm around his girl, he glance at her. She look upset he hope she's alright. Minx took a deep breath, "Herk?" He look at her in surprise, "We need to talk." Herk gulp at his girl.

* * *

Hermes came flying in with all the stuff Zeus ask. Zeus smirk widely, "Excellent, Hermes!" He frown when he saw the teddy white he ask for a brown teddy bear. Hermes put all the gifts on the table, "Hermes, I thought I said a brown teddy bear?"

"Yeah, well- I mean-" Hermes struggled to find the right words, "Envy's always wear white don't you think her favorite color is white." Zeus nodded at his words.

"Your right! She barely wore any color on Olmypus!" Zeus patted Hermes on the back, "Good job, Hermes!"

Hermes was about to talk until a loud male voice burst out yelling, "WHAT!? YOUR DUMPING ME!"

Every toon turn their heads around at the realie couple. Minx stood their quiet, "Why?" Herk felt a large pang in his chest like he was stab in the heart.

Minx glance all of his friends around him. She took a deep breath, "Herk, let's be reasonable. I am moving-" Herk cut her off, "So, I can help you move the boxes in a different house." Minx shook his head. She know he didn't understand her.

"Girl, it's okay you move a few blocks it can work." Rosie said patting her bag.

Minx shook her head, "I'm moving to Chicago, Illinois." Everyone around her stood quiet. Herk felt like he was going to faint. His heart sank down.

"But, we can be-" She shook her head at his words, "Herk, it wouldn't work."

Luke and Bruce pat Herk on the back, "Come on, dude. She's right ,you know." Luke said trying to make his friend understand.

Herk wanted to cry, "Minx, move in with me!" he said in a desperate tone.

Min stood in shock at Herk, "Herk, I can't. I want to live with my parents!"

Herk couldn't believe it, "Minx," she looks at him with her inky eyes, "Do you love me?" Minx stood in shock, she felt her heart sank down to her stomach feeling the acid buring inside of her body.

* * *

Zeus leaned over to Hermes, "Give the gifts to Envy." Hermes quickly flew to the other room. He heard giggles in one of the doors. He give a hard knock, "Come IN!" a girly voice sang.

Hermes open the door, he saw something he wasn't expecting. Envy turns around wearing a lot of make up on her face. It wasn't bad- in fact it looks good but it wasn't give a soft smile, "Hello, Hermes."

"Hey, Envy. Whoa you look nice," Hermes flew in holding the gifts, she giggles at the comment, "I never thought you would wear that much makeup."

Envy giggles once more, "Thanks, Hermes. My friends wanted to make me impress a boy I like. You know Adam?"

"Adam, uhm... you like that boy?" Envy nodded giving a little blush on the cheek. Hermes smiled at his friend, "I hope he likes you, too!"

Envy notice all the gifts the god is carrying, "Hermes, why your holding those gifts?" Tammy and Sin arch their eyebrows at the gifts; gold ribbons with an Olympus design around the boxes and golden roses.

Hermes sighed, "These are for you. The Z-man wanted to give these to you." Envy shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't want them. Hermes, you-" Tammy cut her friend off, "Just wait a minute, does it have candy in those boxes?"

"Tammy!" Sin cried.

"What?! I love candy!" Tammy wanted to peak at one of the boxes.

Envy giggles, she always knew that Tammy loves sweets and when Tammy see candy she'll take it, "Okay, Hermes I''ll take them. Just say to that god, that I appreciate the gifts." Hermes handed the stuff to Sin.

Hermes chuckled seeing Tammy grabbing one box to check what's inside. Tammy sat on the bed untying the big golden ribbon to her eyes she stood in shock, "Oh my.. It's CHOCOLATE!" Tammy started to shove five pieces in her mouth. She chews then she made of face like she die and gone to heaven, "It has marshmallows!" Tammy stood at awe with the candy. The way it tingles her mouth with delight. Sin open the other box noticing that it had a different design then the one Tammy open. Sin saw dark chocolate with a golden wrap on the bottom. She pick one noticing at heart shape. One bite and she fell in love with it. She made the same face as Tammy. Unlike Tammy, Sin took the time to taste it, she found out it had a caramel filling in it.

Envy watch both of her friends, "Gee, it must taste wonderful." She took the milk chocolate one. Envy took one bite and she fell in love with the sweet goodness. "Oh my! This taste amazing!"

"Right!" Sin and Tammy started sharing the boxes.

Hermes smirk at Envy until she handed him a piece, "You want some?" she asked letting pick any from the boxes.

"Nah, Babe. I just had a golden lunch," Hermes said, he saw Envy cute pout when she hold out a piece of chocolate, "Well, I think I'll try one." He took one from the box, he knew it's milk chocolate. He put it in his mouth tasting the sweet coco flavor in his mouth.

While the group starts eating the chocolate, the door open. Envy saw Herk bursting into tears, she quickly went to him. He close the door with a loud slam. He hug Envy tight crying, "Minx broke up with me!" Herk had gunk coming out of his nose. Envy left him sit on the bed.

"Oh, Herk I'm sorry." Envy hug him tight. She knew Herk was so sensitive when it comes to dating. He falls in love too quickly, "Why she broke up with you?"

"She's moving to Chicago!" Herk cried out loud. Sin handed him a tissue from her pocket. Herk took it giving a loud blow, " Thanks." He wipe his tears off.

Envy rub his back, "Oh, Herk you know it's hard on her too!" Herk looks up at her letting Envy continuing, "Herk, long distance relationship always turns bad."

Herk nodded slowly, "She left me. I told her if she love me and she said good-bye. She just left," Herk cries again, "I wanted to marry her. I was going to ask her for-" Tammy gasp, "But your soo young! It wouldn't work!" Those words cause Herk to cry even louder.

"TAMMY!" Envy and Sin yelled. The blondie stood quiet.

Sin saw Herk crying. She never seen a guy like him cry like this in all her life. She thought Herk would always bottled up his feelings. Instead, she think it's sweet for him to cry over his ex. "Herk," Sin said softly, the muscular man look at her, "Minx knows what she did was for the best. Think how she'll feel dumping you? She cares about you." Herk thought for a moment.

Hermes look at his watch, "Um.. Envy, I gotta fly before the Z-man starts wondering. You know he gets jealous easily." Envy rolled her eyes.

"Like he'll get jealous of me and you."

"He got jealous when you and Hypnos were talking during that time on Olympus."

Envy mouth drop, "What?! Oh that god is pulling me last string!"

Hermes chuckled at the thought of Envy beating Zeus up, "Envy, Zeus would never give not until he sees another woman he wants to sleep with."

Envy thought for a moment, "Well, I can ask my cousin-" Sin cut her off, "You would use your cousin?!"

"NO! I mean my cousin is a sex machine. She likes to have** lots** of sex! Even with strong men like Zeus." Envy said softly, her friends look at her like she was crazy, "Well, she told me if there is a guy lusting over me. I could tell her so she can you know." Envy blushed twisting her fingers.

"So? Your cousin is a sexaholic?" Sin asked arching her eyebrow.

Herk chuckled for a moment, "No, she just like sex. Of course, she can control it. It's just she likes to seduce a man she likes." Envy smiled at her guy friend showing a little joy.

"How many guys she slept with?" Tammy asked, she took a piece of chocolate.

"3."

"3?"

"Yes, three." Envy explain, "She slept with three guys but let me tell you this- she can really wore them out. One of them had to run out of her room after spending 42 hours having sex with her." Herk burst out laughing. Sin, Tammy, and Hermes mouths drop.

Herk continued to laugh, "Oh, I remember that one."

"You were there?" Hermes asked.

Herk chuckled, "Of course, it was my older brother she slept with!" Envy giggles when her friends stood stun, "Yeah, it was a cold rainy night and I was chillin'. Envy, Luke, Bruce, Sarah, Snowie and me were watching a movie- eatting popcorn. Then, all of sudden my brother came in- NAked! with his clothes covering his junk. He look exhausted." Herk chuckled at the memory.

Envy finished the story, "Herk's brother walk in his room but when I ask him what happen. He said my cousin kept him in her room all the time nothing but sex. He said the worst part was she didn't let him rest. She wanted to keep going." Herk rolls over laughing his butt off. Sin couldn't help but let out a cute laugh.

"Whoa, you think she'll keep Zeus that exhausted?" Hermes asked, remembering all the affairs Zeus had slept with. He knew his boss is always a sex machine. Zeus needed someone like him. Hermes knew Zeus would love it but if Envy's cousin is more into it then it wouldn't be a problem.

"Maybe. I just have to ask her. It's been yars she hadn't slept with any one. I'm pretty sure she needs someone to make her feel **full**." Envy giggles at her pun, then she remember something, "but don't tell her sisters! Sammie wants Jayla and Kayla to think she's a good roll model"

"Sammie is their older sister?"

"Yup, she really loves them. She thinks if they found out her secret, they wouldn't respect her." Envy bite her bottom lip.

Herk sat back down givng a soft smile then his heart sank, "Augh, what am I going to do!? Minx left me and I didn't even said good-bye to her!"

Envy sat next to Herk soothing him, "Herk, stay strong! She left because she have to!"

Herk nodded, "I know. I know. Looks like I have to move on." Tammy and Sin lookn at each other rolling their eyes.

"Listen, Herk." Hermes began, the male realie look up, "It'll take time for you to heal. Just take your time. There is no need for you to find another girlfriend."

Herk was about to speak until he heard Minx's voice, "Herk! Herk!" Herk quickly went outside seeing Minx in tears. He give her a big hug as they both cry. Envy, Tammy, Sin, and Hermes stare at awe.

"I'm sorry," Herk spoke softy. The two cry in each other arms.

Hermes look at his friend, "Well, Envy I have to get back before the Z would kill me." Envy giggles, she hug her friend. Hermes flew back to his table.

Sin saw Herk and Minx walk out talking. Envy notice this too. She quickly went to grab her bear that Zeus give. Envy called out for Minx, "Minx!"

Minx turn to Envy with a huge teddy bear, "Yes?"

Envy smiled handing her the teddy bear, "Here. We didn't say good-bye."

Minx hold the teddy bear letting out a soft smile, "Thank you. I'ma miss you." Minx hug Envy. They both cried. "I'ma miss you, too!" Envy pulled away. She began walking outside with Herk.

Envy turn her head back seeing the two talking outside. She was about to go back to work until, "Oh, there is my little devil!" hearing a surgery woman voice.

* * *

Hermes flew back into his seat. Zeus crosses his arms, "So?" his boss asked firmly. Zeus waited for forever for his messenger to come back. he wants to know what does Envy think!

"Um, she said thank you for the gifts." Hermes said, remembering Envy's words.

Zeus arch his eyebrow, "You been taking your sweet time just to get that?"

Hermes knew his boss is jealous. Of course, when it comes to Zeus' affairs he would do anything to sleep with them. "Well," Hermes began weakly, "Envy was talking to her friends. So, I waited." He knew he had to twist the truth a little.

Zeus rub his chin, "Well, did she say anything else. What were they talking about?" Zeus needed to know if he want to win Envy's heart.

"She was talking about her sex machine cousin." Hermes covered his mouth in shock. Zeus lips curved into a smile.

"What was that?" His boss asked. Hermes wanted to kill himself. Zeus always love women that are really into sex. It save the trouble of wooing them.

Hermes sighed it was too late, "Envy have a cousin that loves sex. I mean she really loves sex!" He just hope Envy wouldn't kill him. He made a promise not to tell anyone.

Zeus couldn't stop smiling. If he would meet Envy's cousin, maybe- just maybe he would stop following Envy around. Cousins are always the same like sisters or brothers, right? So, Envy's beautiful body can be from any family members. Sadly he saw her two twin cousins which they didn't have the curves he wanted and they act too boyish. His phase of liking cute boys was over. True he likes sleeping with any type of women; big, small, thick, tin, curvy, slim, you name it. Is favorite type is always the curvy type. When he first saw Envy it was something special; she was the only female he had seen with a very big buttocks. Of course, he slept with Demeter but she was thin back in the day. He just need to see this cousin Envy was talking about. Zeus thought about this long and hard. Hermes saw his boss making his thinking face, "Oh, no" he thought. He just hope Envy would forgive before anything else would go wrong.

Then when Hermes was about to speak. A loud voice came through the room, "Aunt Screama! Cousin Earl! You guys are here!" knowing this was Envy voice scream in joy.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, I was running out of names but ehh.. Anyhu, I'm thinking I'm going to make this story into two parts... still thinking about. I want to finish my Jafar's story and I want to do Wendy and Hook and Maleficent but I don't know.


	45. Aunt Screama is HERE and MMM Flan!

Author Note: Hi XD Oh Aunt Screama is a mixture of Lust from Fullmental Alchemist and Morticia Addam from The Addams Family. Okay, I knew nothing would happen on the 21st. Full of bull. Truth be told, my aunt said in the park where I live. She said that a person kill him or herselves on the 21st. That's stupid and sad. Nothing else happened. Well, they say a big thing would happened on the 21st. They were right. Me and my brother were painting our rooms! That was big for me and him.

Disclaimer: Disney own their stuff. DMinx own her Persephone. I own my stuff.

Warning: DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT!

* * *

Sin and Tammy walk out of the room seeing a tall curvy woman stood right in front of Envy wearing a long black dress. The end of her dress give a dark deadly swirl on the red carpet. Almost the same swirls like her sleeves ending at the elbow. Her curvy body suited the long black dress showing cleavage; with her large breast bigger then Persephone's and Tammy's combine and the torso like Persephone's just a little more wider. Her long raven black wavy hair down to her torso. Both her hands were wearing black gloves. One of them hold a black purse while the other was on her big bum. Her black thick eyeliner scared Sin a little. She notice she had a mole on the right side of her cheek next to her lip and nose. Her skin was almost in a mixture of a light milk coffee. She wasn't too dark or light. The tall woman curve her red cherry lips into a smile. Her eyes stood out the most for Sin. She had less gloss then Envy in her black sinister eyes with a little sparkles when the lighting hits right.

Sin look over seeing a tall skinny man wearing black jeans, black shirt, black shoes everything was just black. His hair is of course black with a messy emo side bangs. His two hands have spikes wrist bands around. Sin look at his eyes, to her surprised it reminded her of someone. She seen those eyes before. They show sweetness and kindness if you can tell from the raccoon eye-linear. She put it aside for now. He wore almost an inch earring gauges. His long thin figure sort of put her off once she notice he was holding about five luggage. When Sin look at his thick manly square jaw line he give her a soft grin. She notice he had an odd tattoo of swirls on the left side. "_Augh, whats with them with SWIRLS and **BLACK**?_" Sin thought, she realized they are Gothic. The woman finally spoken looking at her niece, "Hello, my little devil!"letting her arms spread wide open.

Envy quickly run to her aunt giving her a big hug, "Oh, auntie! I miss you!" Envy hug her tightly, "JAYLA! ERIN! KAYLA! Looks who's here!?" Envy called out. Her aunt give a great big hug.

"I miss these hugs. You know Earl stop giving me hugs." Screama hug her niece tight enough. Envy smelled the sweet scent of roses and caramel. She loves her aunt! Her aunt was always there for her when her mother went to work. Her aunt would always cook her flan with rose pedals on top of it. She love the scent of her aunt. Sometimes she wonder if her aunt wanted a girl since Screama would always try to buttered her up. Earl was always the lone wolf kind. He only needed help if he didn't know what he was doing.

Cousin Earl put down the luggages, cleaning his hands, "Geez, mom. You know I don't like hugs in public!" He crosses his arms. Envy giggles as she pulled away from her aunt. She give a great big hug to her cousin. She smell like roses and axe which is odd. He never like roses maybe after years being with his mother. The smell must've rub on him. "I can't believe you grow this much and- and.." he pause noticing his sweet adorable cousin was wearing something showy, he arch his eyebrows, "showing more skin then I needed to see!"

Envy pulled away giggling at her cousin reaction, "Earl, I had to wear this." She always knew her cousin Earl would be in his big brother mode. Earl crosses his arms giving the Ohh-really? look, "Oh?" Screama laugh out loud.

"Oh, Earl leave the poor girl alone. She was doing something amazing right?" Aunt Screama smiled at her niece. Earl shook his head.

"I was doing a play! I had to be Dorothy!" Envy said twirling around. Earl arch his eyebrows. He was about to speak until he heard a couple of familiar voices, "Envy! Envy what you wanna show us?!" Jayla, Kayla and Erin walk in seeing their family members. They pause for a moment in shock until they left out a big smile.

"**AUNT SCREAMA! Cousin Earl!**" They cheered out loud making everyone in the club stop what they were doing. Many toons turn their head toward the doorway.

Jayla and Kayla hug their aunt before Erin could reach. Instead Erin hug Earl. Aunt Screama made "uhphm" sound when she got tackled by her two younger nieces. "I didn't know I was this popular!" Screama hug her two nieces tight.

"Hey, Earl! How you doin? How was traveling around the world with your mum?!" Erin give his cousin a manly hug with a pat in the back.

Earl give a lazy grin, "Ehh it wasn't that bad." He look at his mother then joked, "When she is sleeping that's when it turns out to be a wonderful vacation!"

Screama shot a dark glare at his son. Earl burst out laughing, "I'm only kidding, mother dearest." Screama huffed at her 24 year old son. Jayla and Kayla pulled away knowing her aunt was pissed off. Earl sighed knowing his mother like those types of jokes. He gave her his most cutest puppy face and pout, "I'm sorry, mama."

Screama sighed hugging back at her only child. "Next time you said that I will smack you." She said coldly.

Earl burst out laughing, "I love you, too." He give his famous grin showing his vampire teeth.

Envy giggles softly. Erin hug his aunt, "hey, auntie. How you been?"

"Look how much you grown!" Screama commented, looking at her nephew, "I am good. Earl and I went to so many places. I _still_ can't believe my ex husband left me so much money and a free tour to travel the world before he die."

Envy knew that Screama is a kind-hearten woman. When she heard that her Gothic auntie was given a free tour around the world, she felt upset. It taken almost five years. Long five years. Envy pouted knowing her auntie fell in love with a man who lied and cheated on her. After that man's death Envy's family stood in shock that he left so much money for her. Everyone in the family found out Screama late husband was married to another woman. Screama couldn't be with because her marriage was a lie. After the break up Earl never remember his father or refused to remember. Earl never wanted to care about his cruel father. He clearly remember one time his mother crying in the kitchen covering her face. Everyone in the family wanted to _murdered_ her ex. Even, Uncle Jose who was a peaceful man and his peaceful wife. They both wanted to go by Screama ex's house and kill him. But, after a few talks from Screama. Jose pay attention to his young sister. Evelyn did her best to give her oldest sister as much care in the world. Everyone was fine after the _incident_ with Envy. That when Envy remember everyone started to pay attention to her. Screama forgot about her heart break and did her best to comfort Envy. Uncle Jose knew that Josh John Robertson ruined everything with Envy. Uncle Jose did the best to let Envy gain his trust. After the baster raping his niece he hated that man. Envy remembered that her uncle sworn to murdered that man if he ever sees him again. When Earl found out he was around his teen years he wanted to go with his uncle and find that evil man. Everyone knew the police wouldn't do any help.

Envy was still thinking about her family's issues. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly jump, turning her head seeing her lovely aunt, "Did I scare you, mi angelito?" he aunt asked giving a soft smirk. Envy saw the gloss of her aunt's thin red lips. It fits her face.

"Oh, no. Nothing, auntie. I just can't believe your here!" She hug her aunt again.

Sin and Tammy stood in the corner awkward until Tammy couldn't wait anymore. "Hi! I am Tammy! Who are you?!" Tammy shouted making Screama and Envy pulled away from the hug. Sin slap her face, "TAMMY! THAT WAS RUDE!" Sin walk over to her friend looking at the Gothic woman, "I am so sorry to ruined your moment." Tammy made a confused face.

Screama look at the two girls. The one that struck her the most was Sin. Envy let out a small gasp, "I was so rude. Auntie! These are my friends," she pulled the blondie giving a big smile, "this is Tammy and this is Sin." Pulling in the green toon. Sin was too shy to speak to this woman.

Scream let a huge smile, "Hello, I am Screama and this is my son, Earl." She pulled Earl's paled white arms toward her. He give a wave at them.

"Whoa, your name is Screama!?" Tammy asked in shock then look at Envy, "Envy what's with your family and weird names?!"

"TAMMY!" Sin shriek out loud making Tammy wince a little at her friend, "That is rude!" Sin wave her finger back and forth like a mother.

"I was only asking!? Like I never heard of a child name Envy or a aunt name Screama!" Tammy crosses her arms with a huffed.

Envy giggled out loud, "Auntie, I think you should tell them why grandma name you that?"

Her out let out a sinister smirk, "Very Well." Screama went between the girls, putting her hands on their shoulders, "Now the reason my name is Screama was because my mother- rest her soul is peace- when she was giving birth to me. She said when I came out into the world, I was screaming so loud everyone in town heard it. I wouldn't stop screaming. Until she would give me her breast milk that's when I shut up but I always scream and when I don't I was asleep. So, she wanted to give me a name to show how much she suffered with me. So, when I was little she name me as a joke. So, she got the word '**Scream**' and added an '_a_' to make it look more girly." Screama laughs giving a huge smile, remembering her sweet mother. Oh, how they would do a lot of things together, "Now don't get me started on my mother's name!"

"What's your mother's name?" Sin asked curious of the name.

"_Terrora_!" Screama laughs seeing Sin giving a are-you-serious look.

Sin look over at Envy, "Is that true?" Envy nodded giving a sweet giggle. "And her older sister, my grandaunt was name _Horrora_!"Sin raised a eyebrow until the Gothic woman continued, "And her younger sister was named _Gorerora_... and her other sister was _Gothica_... and her other sister was named_ Bloodesta_ and her older brother was named-" Sin cut her off, "Let me guess.. Nighten? Darken? Chaoson? Nightmaren" Scream give a wide smirk, "no his name was **Bob Juan**..." Sin give a What the Fuck face, "but her other sister name was _Feara_!"

"Wow, so many names I never thought a mother would named their children like that!" Sin said while Tammy was counting the names.

Screama giggles, "You'll be surprised in our family tree." Sin rolls her eyes, "_Oh, good GOD_!" Envy giggles knowing her history of her family.

"Hey, Envy! What's with all the OMG moments?" Luke and her friends walk in seeing the Gothic woman and a tall Gothic male.

"Whoa, Miss Rivera? Your here!" Envy's friend said looking at Screama smiling.

Scream made a pose, "Of course, I am the best-" her son groan, "Please don't say it."- "The best **witch** in the world!" Screama finished while Earl sighed shaking his head.

"Why does she always have to say that?" he mumbled in annoyance.

Tammy stop counting, "Wait, your a witch?"

Screama give a big smile, "Well, I know a lot about magick and alchemy and powers. I use to make potions and sell them. Now I just make spices."

Envy' friends give a confused face, "My aunt here," Envy hug her, "she use to do witchcraft, Paganism, and other stuff involved with those type of things."

Earl sat down groaning, "Augh, she made me study when I'm never gonna use it! Like I care making a butterfly turn into a dog or something."

Screama huffed putting her hands on her hips, "Don't be a baby! It was only a book or two on alchemy and potions!"

Earl give a bored groan, "It was _BORING_!" He never was a fan on magick. It wasn't his thing. He doesn't feel the passion like his mother.

"Hey what's all the noise?" Mickey and his gang walk in, "We need dinner on the table and plates in the sink and the band need to start playing soon!" They pause looking at the two new guests.

Minnie stood in shock at the woman's figure, "Hello, I'm Mickey." Mickey finally spoken. They thought they seen all but seeing a Gothic woman and man. It was odd.

"Mickey. Everyone. I like you to meet my aunt and cousin. Screama and Earl." Envy introduce them.

Donald Duck arch his eyebrows, "These are your family members?"

"Huh-uh."

"Hello! I am Screama." The Gothic woman spoken, "Pleasure to meet you all." Screama give a sweet smile. So far the gang were pleased at the kindness. Usually if you wear black you are known to be a villain... sometimes.

"Wow. She is sure is nice." Huey whisper to his brothers.

"Hey. I'm Earl." Earl introduce himself, "I heard amazing stories."

"Really?" Mickey Mouse smiled.

"Of course." Earl bend down to Mickey's and Donald's level, " You guys are great for opening this place. A place were people can have fun and chill."

"Thanks." Donald smiled proudly.

Screama and Earl smiled, "We were wondering if there are any seats for me and my mom to watch the show?"

Minnie look at her phone, said softly "Of course. We can talk about the reservations later. Please come sit."

Screama smiled at the female mouse, "Why thank you, Minnie. By the way I love the bow." Minnie give a big smile.

Envy pulled her two guests, "Come on. I got the place were you can sit."

"Oh, really?" Screama and Earl said. They were about to go in until someone voice stop them all, "Stop right there. We want to inspect the show!" The whole gang turn there heads noticing they saw... The one! The only! Pete and his son PJ. They wore their business suit looking professional. Everyone eyes widen. Even for Mickey Mouse. if Pete came here to close this down. Mickey would just die.

"Whoa, it's Pete!" Bambi in shock at the cat.

Little Esme in her fathers arm babbled some words, "Blah, babah babbh baahff, Pee- Pee!"

Mickey Mouse nervously spoke, "Pe-te!? What are you doin here?"

Pete give a grin, "Me and PJ are here to inspect this place. Now don't start crying I am here by the Realies that I must give a good review." Pete rolled over not caring he was far to busy with his career, "I'm here to show PJ. How to do the job?"

"It better be fair." Ruth began, "I look over the rules and I remember it all clear. So, you better not do any evil schemes or else!"

Pete stood in shock at the female teenage, "First of all, I have sign a contract about being neutral at my work. I can't be a villain no more. Second, what would you if I really did plan an evil plot?"

Ruth hold out a ton of papers, "_First of all_," Ruth mocks the cat, "you'll be breaking rule 230, paragraph 5 section 10 on the third sentences it states that, 'no one shall plot any villainous on their jobs, if they broken this rule they shall be suited by the Federal Government in the Supreme Court!' and I also have done research on suing and violation of any amendments." She hold all her proofs. She shows more stacks of papers.

Luke blow a low whistled knowing that Pete was already defeated in this battled. Pete rub his chin, "Mmm, you realies are smarted then you look."

"Come on, Dad. Let's just see how are things going." PJ finally spoken.

Earl agreed, "Yes! Please, I don't care about battled of the good and evil. I have to hear it from this women. Can we just watch the show!"

"Your so whiny!" Screama commented.

"Fine let's go." Pete said in a formal tone.

* * *

The toons waited for their drinks, their food, their blasted show! Some became moody. The crowd became tense up. They couldn't see their waiter. The villains hated waiting. Worst part they didn't have their drinks! The heroes side many were just bored. The cartoon keeps playing about Donald trying to hide from the bomb. Many toons just watch in boredom. They saw that flick like a billions of times!

Cruella light her cigarette, "Where is the blasted, Pot-Head! I need my drink!" She turns to look for him.

"Where's my food!? I been waiting since the play was over!" Clayton asked in rage.

Mother Gothel rolls her eyes, "I been waiting for my glass of water. The stupid penguins put rocks in my glass." She glare at one penguin passing by.

"Where's my food?"

"Where's my dessert?"

"Where's my drink?!"

Many started talking all at once. It was like a typical day at the club before the realies work here. Hades puffed his cigar while Persephone snuggled against him. He saw he hadn't had his bowl full of worms. Persephone on the other hand snuggled against him a little more. "What is it, Seph?" The lord of the Underworld asked.

Persephone give a cute pout, "I saw you signing that girl's breasts."

"Oh," Hades began, "Well, she was a fan-" His cut him off, "I don't care. I only care that your not getting any ideas." giving a slutty tone. Hades growled in a low, Persephone give him a passionate kiss.

"Ew. Look at that," Meg rolled her eyes, "Something is wrong with that goddess."

"I'll say." Jasmine shook her head.

Hercules sighed, "If they are happy leave them alone." His stomach started to growl.

Meg rub his arm, "It's okay, wonder boy." They snuggled together for the first time.

Hercules was about to speak until everyone turned quite looking at the knew guests. "Oh, Aunt Screama! I'm so happy your here!" Envy pulled in a Gothic curvy woman and the other hand pulling in a Gothic thin male, "And Earl! You'll love this place."

"Oh, I better." Earl chuckled, "I better see some act of you dancing like those videos you did with Sammie!"

Envy giggles, "You swear!" Envy took the two new guests in the empty table in the middle of the crowd. Many gasp at the Gothic woman.

"She's showing a lot of cleavage."

"Is she a villain?"

"Nope, she's a realie."

"They are wearing too much black."

"Isn't that outfit a little tight?"

Many comments flew around the room. Until Pete and PJ walk in...

"It's Pete!"

"Looks like he wants this place down!"

"Oh no!"

"What's his son doing here?"

"Following his foot-steps."

Pete was getting on his last nerves. Pete and his son sat on a table close to Envy's family members. Until Luke pat him on the back, "Don't worry, dude. I'll be your waiter." Luke handed out the menus to them.

"So, what you guys want for a drink?" Luke asked holding out his notepad.

"I'll have a coke." Pj said.

"I'll have a glass of water with ice." Pete said looking through the menu.

Luke write it down, "Okay, I'll have it ready in a sec." The muscular teenager left in the kitchen.

On the Villains side.

"Oh, will you look at that. It's Pete?!" Clayton said finally having his meal on the table.

Ursula chew her fish tacos giving a nod. "Darh-ling, you think he would plan anything."

"He can't. He signed a contract with the Realies about the rules being broken." Jafar drone sipping his snake bite.

"Huh, so's that's the first villain." Gothel spoken. She notice a tall dark male in front of her.

"Hello, I am Dr. Facilier." He bow.

Gothel smirks, "Pleasure to meet you. I am Gothel. Sort of, new here."

"Looks like we are the same. I was new for awhile." Dr. Facilier said. His shadow shook Gothel's hand.

"Enough with the flirting!" Frollo said in rage, "Like I want to see adultery in this sinful place!"

Before any villain was about to say anything. Maria was the first one, "Oh shut up, your hypocrite!" Maria put all the food on the middle of the table, "If you had your way sleeping with Esmeralda. You wouldn't be complaining! My god! You need sex and I mean it." Frollo stood in shock at the gypsy realie in front of him. Maria put the drinks in the middle of the table. The villains snickered at the judge.

"Sorry, for the wait you guys. Envy's aunt and cousin are here." Maria put the more glasses of drinks on the table.

"You mind telling us about them?" Jafar rub his twisted beard sitting next to Frollo.

Maria put her hands on her child bearing hips, "Well, they been traveling around the world for five years- well almost. Well, my mother told me that Screama's ex give her money and I mean lots and a free trip around the world. Screama knows magick. My mother use to work with her with those types of things." Maria shrugs.

"Evil Magick?"

"I have no idea. But, I heard that Screama wants to open a 'Spice store'." Maria use air quotes.

Jafar look at the fine woman wearing black, "Scearma-" Frollo cut her off, "You witches are always spreading Satan around this world!" Maria made a fist, "You know what SHUT UP! No one cares what you think." Maria huffed walking away from the judge. One of these days she's gonna smack him upside the head.

Bruce went by Hades' table holding a tray with drinks and a big bowl of worms. "Hey, sorry for the wait." Bruce put the drinks down.

"So, is Envy gonna introduce us to her family." Hades puffed out his cigar.

Bruce arch his eyebrow, "Well, she is busy now. Maybe later."

Hades blow a donut shape smoke in the air, "She better." Bruce wasn't sure to be in shock or angry at the couple. He shrugs and walk toward the kitchen.

When Bruce walk in the kitchen. Luke just walk out of it. He holds two drinks walking toward Pete and PJ. The teenager never thought he would serve Peter, truth be told he was always his favorite character. He must tell his brothers and sisters. Knowing them, they would complain to him why he hadn't plan their BIG BIRTHDAY PARTY in the House of Mouse. He knew they wanted to see their favorite characters since ...forever! Luke place his customers drinks on the table.

Pete took a sip of his water. Luke took out his note-pad, "So, what you want to eat?" Noticing Pete and Pj was still looking around.

"Say," PJ began, "There's no villains or heroes side?" PJ remember Mickey and Goofy made the menu and separate in sections. Villains have there own side and Heroes have there own. One problem was when Pete was considered a villain back in the day. He would inspect the club but when he order meal. Goofy never served desserts for the villains. Mickey and Goofy thought the villains were to evil to have something sweet. But, looking at the advance club and menu... everything is different.

Luke rub his chin nodding, "Oh, thats easy. Envy and Goofy were making the menu. But, Envy wanted everyone even the villains to have equal meals. She added desserts for the villains," Luke saw Pete arching is eye brow, "and if you want to have a villainous meal or a heroic meal we just put funny FUN FACTs on the menu."

PJ looked confused until Luke showed him the bottom of the page with different fun facts, "See! Fun Facts; Did you know Hades can eat up over more than 500 ghost chills in one shot. Did you know Snow White loves apple pie with cinnamon apple filling."

Pete read one about Aladdin having a fetish over white bread. He chuckled at the facts, "So, is the menu all year around?"

Luke shook his head, "No, we update when the seasons is over. This one is the Fall Menu. Sometimes we put the same fun facts but their funny. Oh, and when the season is right Envy would sometimes add a new dish in the menu. Today's special is Chocolate Rose Flan- it's new in the menu and it taste so goood! But, if your not into that stuff another special is Strawberry and Chocolate Ice Cream Supreme. It has chocolate chips with a dark chocolate syrup with chocolate cake and a hint of mint on the side or The Big Three D.B.C! "

"The Big Three D.B.C?" Pete questioned.

"Death by Chocolate." Luke answered, "Most of these are mix with heroes and villains. Usually, the villains would get the Strawberry and Chocolate Ice Cream Supreme! But, since it's soon gonna be Halloween she put the Dark Side of The Moon Cake."

Pete rub his chin for a moment, "I'll take the Flan but first I want the Stake and potatoes but make the stake juicy!"

Luke wrote drown the cat's order. He looks over at PJ, "I'll have the Turkey and Cranberry order!" Luke nodded, he took the menus. He started walking until he saw Screama and Earl stopping him.

"Did my ears hear 'Chocolate Rose Flan'?" Screama asked with a big smile on her face.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, it's Envy's special."

"Oh, Earl! She's using her favorite dessert on the menu, " Screama smiled over joy, "May we order one?"

Luke nodded writing it down, "Gee, mom are that happy the Envy's using our family's recipe."

"Oh Earl! It's her favorite dish and I always make it for her. I knew one day she'll cook this. I want to try it!" Screama said overjoy with her niece. She notice that Envy was the only one in their family that loves to cook and have a gift at that. She remember when she made flan for her nieces and nephews- ohh how they adore the flan! Now she finally can try one of her family member's flan.

Luke finished and began walking in the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke was taking Pete and Pj's order. Bruce was in the kitchen with Envy. Gus was eating the leftover as usual. Bruce sat on a stool, looking at the counter filled with gold and red roses spread in different piles. Pedals in one and chopped pedals in the other. In the middle was a big butchering knife. Bruce saw Envy going back and forth chopping, slicing, stirring.

"So?" Envy asked adding a pitch of salt in a big pot of Gumbo, "what you wanna talk about?"

"Hades and Persephone wanted you to introduce your aunt to them." Bruce sighed, rubbing his neck.

Envy nodded, she started roasting a large stake adding pepper and salt, "Well, I was about to but I have no time right now. Later, I will." She added a special spice on the stake, "Oh, how does Scar wanted his stake?"

Bruce saw Scar's order on the table, "He wanted his stake to be medium rare with lightly seasoning."

Envy nodded, she finished with the stake putting it on the plate. She added parsley on the top for flavor. Bruce arch his eyebrow, "You do realized Scar is a lion and he just want meat?"

Envy giggles, "Silly Bruce. Scar is a smart villain with style! He have class!" One of the penguins took the dish to Scar.

"Whatever you say." Bruce saw Envy stirring the gumbo again this time adding hot sauce with a couple of stirs. She try it. She puts her hand on her huge already child bearing like hips. She turn to Bruce, "What?"

"Come here and taste this." Bruce walk over. Envy hold a spoon filled with Gumbo she slowly shove it in Bruce's mouth. Bruce started chewing taste it. Bruce awed at the Gumbo. His eyes rolled up, "This is sooooo GOOD!" He got more Gumbo and started eating it. He could die happily with no regrets.

Envy giggles, "What? Really?" She tried it. Something wasn't right it needed something. She then it hit her, "Oh, I know! She put shrimp in the soup with a little bit of garlic." She stir it a couple of times and let it rest. Bruce saw Envy cook a couple of meals. Then, they both heard a ding sound. Envy put on her oven mittens on. She went the oven taking out two big turkeys sniffed the air smelling the turkey. It smells so good to him.  
Envy put the big turkey on a plate giving it to the penguins, "Whoa, who's that meal?" Bruce asked.

"Hercules!" Envy tasted the Gumbo, giving a smile in approval. She pour two bowls full of the soup giving it to another penguin.

"Whoa that demi-god is a fat ass." Bruce chuckled, "Have Meg ever- I don't know get jealous of you?'

"Why?"

"You cook amaze and he always eat more then when he's at home."

"How do you know?"

"I heard Jasmin and Meg talk about when I was ordering Gaston." Bruce loves being nosey!It was something he loves.

Envy smiled, "Well, it wasn't the first time." Bruce give a soft smile. Envy is always a sweet heart. Bruce cares about her like a little sister. Of course he fooled around with her and make Luke jealous but it's just a joke. He doesn't like Envy that way it would be too weird. Besides, he likes Tammy. Maybe he'll ask Tammy out later.

"Well, I gotta get back to work before the villains start shoving there shoving their staffs up my ass." Bruce joke making Envy giggling.

"Okay," Envy started to bake her famous flan, "You want me to save some flan for you?"

"Hell yeah! You know how I am!" Bruce stated giving his charming smile.

Envy was about to speak until Luke walk in with over 20 orders, "Oh my goodness!" Envy took the orders reading each one, "Oh my! My auntie order our flan dessert?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah and so did the other toons."He show the stack of orders from his customers. Envy bite her bottom lip. Usually, she's happy people would want more of her cooking but her auntie want to try their family recipe. Envy felt worried but hopes her auntie would love it.

Bruce then smack Envy's butt, "You can do it!" he tease. Envy jump noticing her butt started to sting. Luke growled deeply over twine with jealously. Bruce chuckled he love toying with his best friend's emotions. Envy rub her butt, "Ow."

Bruce pouted feeling bad, "I'm sorry. Here let me help!" Bruce grope Envy's big butt letting his large hand rubbing everywhere. Luke's face turned into a scarlet shade, he growled so deeply with murderous eyes. Bruce was joking around giving a big smirk. He loves to joke around. Envy smack Bruce's hand, "Bruce! Stop touching me there!"

"I was only trying to help." He give his famous puppy eyes look with a big ol' pout. Bruce look over seeing Luke still giving him a dark glare.

"Oh, Luke. He's just joking around with you. Don't worry about it!" Envy pat Luke's back and went back to cooking.

Luke and Bruce went out the kitchen.

* * *

Jose and Juan were dancing between the the customers. Jose hold his tray pretending its a girl dancing _bachata _and _salsa_. They practice around while their customers ordered their meals. Wendy watch her waiter Jose was doing an exotic dance. Wendy was all alone. Hook went to the villains table talking about planning. She look over seeing Grimhilde trying to flirt with her man! Wendy saw James doing nothing. She rolls her eyes. If only Smee was here. He would talk to her about things which she think Smee is her best friend. Too bad he had to babysit her children. Of course, her children love Smee. Wendy smirk when Scarlet love to play with her godfather. Smee would always teach Scarlet a few things about being a pirate. And there was Wendy's little boy, Jack Sparrow Hook such a mama's boy. Her little boy would love when Smee sing the pirate song. But, at last Wendy was alone. She could've have stay in Neverland but nooo Hook wanted to spend time with 'her'. Yeah, right. Hook just wanted to bring her just to show off to Peter Pan. When Wendy walk in the club she saw Peter Pan with a painful look on his face. Wendy just had to look away. Hook just love to toy with the boy's heart.

When Wendy broke her trance she saw Jose still dancing around. He twirl around Wendy saw how the teenage boy was moving in a enchanted way. Jose pause, he look over at her. Wendy give a little blush like she saw staring something so private. Jose smiled, "Did I get your ordered?" he asked seeing the fine beautiful wife of Hook.

"Well, no." Wendy said looking at the table with only a glass of water.

Jose went over holding his note-pad, "What would you like?"

"Well, I guess I'll have dessert since I'm not that hungry." Wendy look over the dessert section seeing the special, "I'll have the Rose Chocolate Flan." Jose look over the menu seeing that one of his favorite dessert was there.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Envy to save some for me," Jose think outloud, he saw Wendy making a face, "That flan taste wonderful. You'll love it. Anything else?"

Wendy never like ordering very expensive meals but Hook didn't spend time with her. Maybe she should give him a lesson to fool with her, "You know what! I'll have four orders to go and two for here." Jose wrote it down on his note pad.

"You want me to give it to your husband?" Jose pointed it out.

Wendy look over at Hook who was drinking rum and Grimhilde rubbing his shoulder. "No. I'm going to give it to you." Wendy said in a serious tone.

"What?" Jose asked, "It's okay. Envy could always me some."

"But, then you would have to wait a little longer."

"I don't mind."

"I insist. Besides, you could pay me back by teaching me that dance you did." Wendy said, seeing Jose biting his lip.

Jose thought for a moment, "Okay-" Envy called out, "Jose! The orders are ready!" Jose turn over seeing his friend going inside the kitchen, "Excuse for a moment. I'll be right back."

Wendy nodded once Jose left she felt alone. She sighed, she saw a penguin holding a shot of rum and a bottle. She quickly took the shot. The penguin didn't notice. Wendy drank the shot feeling the liquor burning her throat. She quickly put the shot on the tray when the penguin walk away without knowing. She had the hiccups, she took her glass of water. She felt the liquor taking the effect. She look over at Hook who was laughing with the other villains. Grimhilde laugh along. This hurt Wendy's heart. She thought Hook would want her here. Looks like she was wrong. She sighed, she rather be home with her children.

"Hey, are you alright Mrs. Hook?" Wendy look up seeing Jose standing in front of her. Jose place the two desserts in front of her and four adorable boxes with the desserts inside.

Wendy rub her head, "Yes.. I think. I don't know anymore."

Jose give a soft smile, "Wanna talk about it with me?" Jose sat in front of her.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you be working. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"This is my break time." Jose smiled, Wendy give a soft smile, "Now there's a pretty smile."

Wendy giggles, "Thanks." Jose smiled back. He never thought Wendy would grow up this gorgeous. She wore a beautiful navy blue pirate dress with black boots. Her hair was tie up childishly but looks wonderful on her. Wendy wore less make-up unlike the other female toons.

"Your welcome. So, what you like to talk about?" Jose asked.

Wendy sighed, "I don't know where to start." She look over seeing Grimhilde touching her man's hair. Hook didn't do anything.

Jose turn his head to the side seeing Grimhilde flirting with Hook, "Oh?" Jose knew that Wendy was hurt but this was a real low for Hook.

"I think I should go home." Wendy said she wanted to cry. Jose place his hand on Wendy's.

"Wendy, Hook loves you." Jose spoke seeing the 18 year old wiping her tears off quickly, "Hey, he just being stupid. Come on try the dessert you'll love it." Wendy saw the flan on the table. It look soo cute. Chocolate drizzled on the flan with another red drizzled with pedals and chocolate shaved on. Then, there was a hint of mint on the touch with a strawberry on the side and two tiny raspberries next to it. He hold her spoon. She took one bite and her whole mouth filled with the memories of her and hook first love making. It brings such good memories. She sighed at awe.

"This is sooooo..." Jose waited for her to finish but Wendy took another bite, "sooo wonderful. No words could describe this." Jose smirk taking his dish a bite. He made a big smile knowing Envy put rum in his. Jose love the flavor. It reminded his father and mother going out on a picnic on the being of the spring. They finished their dessert.

"That was the best dessert I ever had." Wendy pat the napkin on her lips. She can't wait for her children and Smee to try it.

Jose smiled, "Yup, this one of the best thing Envy ever cook."

"One of the best?"

"Yup, I love it her cooking."

Wendy smiled, "I love it as well." Jose tied his poofy hair into a ponytail.

"So, what kind of dancing you were doing?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, it's bachata and salsa." Jose answered.

"I heard of salsa but bachata?" Wendy tilt her head.

Jose nodded, "It's a dance made in the Dominican Republic. There are wonderful music made and it's a wonderful dance." Wendy smiled.

"Can I learn that dance?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, you can. I'll teach it to you. There's a small dance room upstairs in the back." Jose explain.

Wendy looks around, "There is an upstairs?"

"Yeah, but it's in the back. You'll be surprised how much we upgrade this club. It's for the dancers who are practicing for the show." Jose rub his neck.

"Can I learn it now?"

"Of course, but you have to realized bachata takes time." Jose smiled remembering his mother teaching him how to dance, "Envy knows how to dance it very well."

"Shall we go?" Wendy said in excitement. She wanted to dance something different.

Jose nodded, "Sure. Let's go. I'll tell my friends where we're going. Wait in the back." They both got up. Jose walk inside the kitchen while Wendy walk in the back of the room where the entrance and exit of the club was. Peter Pan saw Wendy leaving when he saw Hook with Grimhilde. Peter Pan grew in rage! Was this just to hurt him? Did Hook even care about Wendy? Peter Pan will make the captain pay for what he did. Tinkerbell saw Peter Pan glaring at the captain. She saw Wendy left with Jose. Tinkerbell whisper something in the boy's ear, "Huh-uh. What? Okay. Yeah, that's a great idea!" Peter Pan and Tinkerbell glare at the captain with a smirk on there faces.

* * *

In the Kitchen Jose walk in seeing Envy cooking really fast, "Hi, Jose!" She had over hundred orders on her flan dessert. She was almost done. She just wanted Pete and his son and her aunt and cousin to try the best flan he created. Of course, Pete was waiting impatiently almost to the point his was about to yell. But, Luke stop him.

"Envy, when your on your break. Can you come to the dance Studio! Wendy wants to learn bachata." Jose asked.

Envy look up over joy, "Really? Okay! I'll be there when I'm done." Envy said putting the final touches on all the flans. Jose nodded as he whisper thank you to her. He left out of the kitchen. Then, the penguins and her friends came in waiting for their orders.

"Here! I am done!" Envy handed all the desserts to her friends and penguins. They head out of the kitchen. She saw Gus eating the flan. So far, Envy was sick of flan. She remembered Sarah and Bellini's little sister and brother are coming over and Jason. Then, of course her mother would want some and so does Luke's brothers and sisters. Then, little Esme. Good thing she made so many putting it in the refrigerator. Envy use her wand to change her clothing into a simple red dress with lots of tassels around and put her chef coat on. She head out of the kitchen wanting to see her aunt and Pete.

* * *

Luke came walking in seeing the angry toon cat, "It's about time. Your chef loves to take her sweet time." Pj tried to hush his dad.

"Hey, she took her time because she wants it to be prefect." Luke snap at Pete. No one not even Pete would talk bad about his crush. Pete stood in shock at the teen.

Pete stood seeing the dessert, "Whoa." PJ awed at the dessert. Luke smiled in approval, "It looks like it was made for king, right?"

"Yeah, this looks so good." PJ took his spoon digging in the flan. It jiggled a little but with one bite. Pete was about to dig in until PJ drop in spoon on the table making a shocking face.

Pete and Luke made a worrying look, "PJ, are you okay?" Luke asked. He snap his fingers in front of PJ. "PJ? Hello?" PJ stood still in shock.

"What did you put in the dessert?!" Pete shouted making the toons turn around to him. They didn't touch the dessert seeing what happened to PJ. The villains didn't touch it nor the heroes.  
Envy head over seeing PJ in a still form, "Is he alright?" Luke crosses his arms seeing Pete was about to yell.

"Are you the chef?" Pete asked in a formal tone. He did not want to make a scene.

"Yes."

"What's in this? Pete asked in a serious voice until Envy was about to talk PJ started to talk.

"This.. flan..." PJ talked, Pete waited for an answer, "this flan... is.. the... **BEST THING I EVER TASTED!**" PJ grab his spoon taking another bite. Many toons whisper all at once.

Pete stare at his dessert he grab his spoon taking one bite. He stood in shock at the flavors bursting into so many colors. It brings back all those wonderful memories of his marriage, his children, his childhood. It was bursting with different colors of the rainbow and flavors. He could die with no regrets, "My god!" Envy and Luke lean a little closer waiting to hear Pete's response, "This is.. in fact! The best thing I ever tried! No words could describe the feeling of this! This is** DISNEY MAGIC**!"

Envy smiled in joy of the toon cat in front of her. The toons copy Pete's action with one bite. They felt that same feeling Pete felt.

"Oh My GOSH!" Tiana stood in shock facing her husband, "Your tasting what I'm tasting." He nodded.

"My words!" Lady Termaine try it first to see if this was worthy to eat, she saw her daughters making the same face, "this is..." she couldn't say it. It was like she had the same emotions over her first love and other mixes. Tears began to form. She just couldn't believe it. Her daughters stood in shock at their mother's response. For the first time they saw their own mother cry and this woman was the toughest thing.

Cinderella stood in shock seeing her step-mother showing her tears. "Wow, she does have a heart." Cinderella took one bite which cause her to form tears of joy remembering her father and mother.

"Wow, this taste amazing!" Aladdin took another bite which reminded his sweet mother. Jasmin eat along with him.

"Wow! This taste soo awesome!" Lilo feed some to Stitch.

"I can't believe it! In all my years, I thought true happiness was a lie but now I know everything I thought was a lie!" Ratcliffe cried taking another bite.

Sykes thought money could bring happiness but this reminded his dear little sister playing out in the field with an orange cat in the middle of spring. Before she was murdered by a hobo who wanted to take her mother's golden necklace from crack. He stood chewing this remembering his little sister. He refused to cry in front of the villains he's big money full of riches in the city of New York. He misses his little sister, one tear slide down one on the side of his cheek.

As for Maleficent and Jafar. They both try it at the same time. For Malficent, she try not to cry with her first love and her first daughter. She couldn't eat anymore. She was too much of a villain to cry. As for Jafar, he was able to control his emotions. Most of villains try so hard not to cry.

Cruella use her fur coat wipe off her tears remembering her parents always working and never giving the time to tell her how much they love her. Until they had that one day in New Years Eve before they were killed by a car accident. They send her a card of how much they love her.

Every villain on the side trying so hard not cry of their first love or their lost of a loved ones. It was something odd, it made them smile remembering their loved ones. Some try to not think about it since it was to hard to forget. Dr. Facilier sighed remembering his first love how she was full of grace until she was killed.

Unlike Hades and Persephone they have each other and they are happy being together. Hook let out a small smile remembering Wendy's beautiful grace how she loved him so much. Hook snap back, "Wendy!" he remember she was here. He turn around seeing that his wife was gone. He frowned, thinking she went to the restroom.

Chernabog was the only one who refused to eat his dessert. He was full of too much evil. He saw all the villains give in full of happiness. He saw Envy not paying attention to the villains. Chernabog knew this dessert can bring the most happiest joy just by one taste. He didn't want it.

Envy notice Chernabog was giving her a look she wasn't sure. Was he mad? Envy didn't bother by it. It wasn't the first time she was given a look. Envy look at the villains who were making a serious face like they were thinking. She assume they like. She smiled in approval. Chernabog saw a evil dark aura around her. The shadows behind her was making a frightful face, "Don't look at too long sir!" The male shadow whisper. For that split second, Chernabog saw Envy's evil side giving him an evil smirk with her eyes turning fully black. Chernabog notice he was the only one who notice this. Envy then turn to normal like nothing happened.

"You think she did this on purpose?" the female shadow whisper in his ear.

"Yes, she knows something."Chernabog spoke in a deep voice.

Envy wasn't aware of her evil side she was looking for her auntie. Screama took one bite giving a smile of approval, "Oh, Envy-kins you made such a wonderful flan! I'm proud of you!" Screama said out loud in joy. Earl nodded while chewing the flan.

"Oh auntie! Thank you. I still think your is the best." Envy said hugging her auntie. Screama smiled at her niece.

"Oh, Envy!" Tammy singing out loud, "Your flan is amazing, right Sinny!"

Sin continued to eat her flan, "Yeah." she shove more in her mouth. She love sweets.

Envy smiled brightly. "What's your secret to this amazing flan?" Snow White asked.

"I have no secret. I guess it's the joy of cooking." Envy answered.

"It feels like I'm flying!" Peter Pan said who was in the air taking another bite. Tinkerbell spread her dust around the Lost boys who taken a bite. They flew around feeling the sweetness of the flan.

"You are flying!" Ariel said, feeding some to her daughter.

* * *

Envy giggles, "Auntie I want you to meet some friends." She look at her aunt who was finished with her dessert. Earl who was already done give a smile of approval.

"Very well." Auntie and Earl both walk with Envy to the table of Hades'.

Persephone smiled at Envy, "Hello."

"Hi, guys!" Envy smiled, "This is my auntie Screama and cousin Earl." Earl shook Persephone's hand and Screama give hug.

"Mom! You don't know them!" Earl said slap his face.

"Please." Screama said lifting her dress making her cleavage pop, "We all friends here."

"Hello, I am Persephone and this is my husband Hades." Persephone let them sit down. Hades just wave.

"Names Hades. Lord of the Dead. How you doin'?" Hades said in a monotone voice.

Screama sat on the side of the booth, "I see." Earl sat next to his mother.

"So, hows living in the underworld?" Earl asked.

"Not bad. Dark and Gloomy," Hades tap his chin, "Oh and full of dead people."

Screama and Earl laughs, "Wow, I forgot how funny you were." Earl said remembering the movie.

Hades smirk, "Envy, where are you going?" Persephone asked seeing Envy walking to the back.

"Oh, I have to help Jose with dancing." Envy point to the back, "I'll be back."

"Envy!" Ruby came walking in with Jaffy, "Where are you going?"

"To the dancing studio."

"Did you say dancing studio?" Tammy pop out of the blew. Sin walks behind Tammy hearing about dancing.

"Yes. You guys wanna come?" Envy asked her friend who nodded.

"Let's go." Envy turn to her auntie, "I'll be back."

"Oh, my little niece is going dancing! You better shake your rump." Screama said in joy, "I want to see you dance before we leave."

"Mo-oo-om!" Earl rolled his eyes, "Don't pressure her."

Envy giggles, "Don't worry, auntie. I will." Screama smiled. Tammy wrap her arm around Envy's.

"Let's go!" Tammy said she bounces, making her girls jump jiggled. Hades coughed seeing his autograph on her breast jiggling along. Persephone showed off her cleavage.

"The battle of the cleavages!" Earl notice Tammy's and Persephone's cleavage showing.

"I think I know who won already?" Ruby said, which cause them to look at her, "hey, it's Envy's Auntie over there."

Screama giggles, "Ohh, I know I won. These are all nature!" Screama fix her dress.

Earl sighed in embarrassment, "Mo-oo-om! Stop showing them off!" His mother ignore her.

Tammy was confused, "What do you mean battle of the cleavages?"

"He means your showing off your autograph in front of his wife!" Sin answered before Earl could.

Tammy still look confused, "Who is Hades' wife?" Everyone pointed at the beautiful blondie next to Hades. Tammy eyes widen, "Wow! Your his wife! I thought you would be black!?"

"Tammy!" Sin shouted. Persephone stood in shock at the mortal's response.

"What do you mean black?"

"You know like Ruby." Tammy point at her friend Ruby.

"Excuse you, I'm chocolate milk black!" Ruby joked making Jaffy laugh.

"Why would you think she would be black?" Earl asked in confusion.

Sin answered the question, "Because she saw the movie Perry Jackson and the Lightening Thief. They show Persephone in it and the actress had sort of a milk mocha skin. She looks Latina and Black but she was gorgeous like !"

Tammy nodded, "I expect her to be more 'boom'!"

Hades arch his eyebrow, "Was I in it?"

"Oh, yeah." Ruby answered, "Let's just say in the movie your wife hated you." Persephone rolled her eyes at the movie.

"Anyhu, I didn't know you'll look like this!" Tammy said, "Please to meetcha'."

Persephone smiled, "I see."

"Your not going to kill because of my girls." Tammy arch her eyebrow covering her chest.

Envy giggles, "Persephone wouldn't do that? Would you?"

"No!" Persephone said snuggling against her husband, "I show off my figure."

Tammy smiled, "See! She wouldn't kill me besides there wouldn't be no point." She said to Sin.

"Well, either way," Ruby continued, "Even if you guys fight who titts are bigger. I think out you two. Screama would've still beat ya'll."

"I agree." Jaffy nodded.

"Why Thank you!" Screama pop her cleavage some more, "See! I always win."

Earl rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Seeing my own mother showing off her breasts. that sounds lovely." he uses his sarcasm.

"But they are amazing!" Tammy comment, "Mines are nothing compare to her."

"So does mine."Sarah pop up hugging Envy.

"Why we are talking about boobies!?" Jaffy asked trying to know how their talking about this.

"Because Persephone and Tammy were challenging themselves on their cleavage and Hades was making a face when he saw Tammy's titts!" Ruby then saw the god's name on it, "and he wrote on her left boobie."

Hades pretend he wasn't in the conversation. "Hey, I'm not challenging you." Tammy said to the goddess. Persephone wasn't sure what to say, "Your married to this awesome god and that is cool. I am just a fan!" Tammy said.

"I see. I don't mind your a fan." Persephone said. Tammy clasp her hands in joy.

"How nice?" Envy said.

Screama saw her niece smiling, "I hope you have fun dancing."

"Oh, we will. Come on, Tammy. You can do your pop-pop dance." Envy pulled her blondie friend.

Tammy smiled, "Finally!" Her exotic accent came out, "Now that's something I can show off."

"Looks like Tammy wants to have a dance off with Envy, ohhhh." Ruby and Jaffy said.

Envy give a look, "Oh? Let's see who wins." Tammy smirk an the challenge.

"I say my Envy would win." Screama declare, "My little niece is always a dancer."

"But, at romantic music, auntie." Envy said, "Tammy is more into shaking her butt and Ruby is into to ghetto booty dancing."

"Let's not get started with Maria's belly dancing." Sarah commented.

Tammy smiled, "Hehehe, I love being Brazilian!"

"Tango is good," Sin said, "But more into Salsa and Flamenco. I really want to learn bachata."

Envy gasp, "Have you ever seen Jose dance?" Sarah was the only one who saw him dancing, "He is such a good dancer."

"He can dance?"

"huh-uh! He loves to dance. Right now, he's learning Tango."  
Envy said pulling her friends to see. "Be back you guys." They began to walk. Screama had her drink on the table by a penguin.

* * *

"Maybe we should learn dancing." Persephone smirk at her Hades.

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"We have Tango." Hades said until Screama laughing at the god, "What's so funny?"

"Tango?" Screama asked, "You got to be kidding me?" Earl agree with his mother this time.

Persephone arch her eyebrow, "What's wrong with Tango?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. It's a wonderful dance," Screama said as she hold her glass filled with Red Rose wine, "It's a lovely dance very simple to learn but.."

"But what?" Hades asked, usually his wife and him love Tango. It's fun and easy.

"Do you guys love each other?" Screama asked the underworld couple was about to answer until Screama made it clear, "I mean really_ in love_ with each other. No matter what happens you two will always be together?" Earl agreed with mother again. Since he was about to say the same thing.

Hades and Persephone nodded their head. Screama give a sugary smirk, "Very well. If you guys really love each other. Then, you should learn other dances and no, not booty dancing. I mean real dancing like Salsa, Flmenco, Bachata, Merengue- you get what I'm saying." She took her sip of wine seeing the couple still confused.

"I don't understand." Persephone asked.

Screama put her wine on the table, "It's simple, sweetie. You guys should learn other Romantic Dances!"

"Tango is one!" Hades said simply.

Earl chuckled, "Dude, it's an easy dance! But, if you really want to feel each other passion for one another try Bachata or Salsa."

"Passion?" Hades asked in confusion, "Dancing is dancing."

Earl shook his head. His mother spoke up, "Dancing shows the flaming passion for each other. It shows how close and in love you are."

"And it helps you two get closer together. It's like love-making without the nakedness." Earl said.

Hades and Persephone look at each other, "Really?"

"Of course!" Screama smiled, "If my Envy show how she dances then you'll understand. It's better seeing it then talking about it. The **best part** is _doing_ the dance!"

Hades rub his chin, "Should we try it?'

Persephone wasn't much of dancer but it would be fun to have time to be together, "I think we should."

"Try Bachata." Screama said.

"Ba-whoda?" Hades asked.

"BA-CHA-TA!" Screama pronounce it slowly.

"Bacha-cha-cha-da?" Hades said it wrong.

"Sweetie-Flames, it's Ba-CH-A-TA!" Persephone did her best. She wasn't good with Spanish.

"A little better." Screama said, "It's a wonderful dance and I think you guys will love it."

"And the best part you get to wear beautiful clothing." Earl said taking a sip of his wine.

"I think we should ask Envy to teach us?" Persephone asked. Hades nodded.

"That sounds wonderful and Jose could help. Like Envy said 'He knows more dances'. I think Salsa is another dance that's beautiful." Screama said.

* * *

"Let's go!" They all went walking. "He's teaching Wendy how to dance." Hook overhear his wife name. He was about to walk toward Envy until Peter Pan stop him. Hook glare at the boy in front of him.

"What do you want?" Hook growled in hatred.

Peter Pan smirk, "Nothing. Just wandering why Wendy left you? I mean since she is soooo in love you." Hook arch his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You broke her heart!" Peter Pan sneered in disgust at the villain, "You betray her!"

"What are you talking about!?" Hook growled in rage.

"That old hag! The Evil Queen!" Peter Pan couldn't believe the captain pretended to lie about his affair.

"What?!" Hook almost yelled, "I would nev-" Peter Pan rudely cut him off, "Your lying. I let you have her because she loves you but once I saw you flirting with that ugly _thing_. You never did love her. You **are** just using her. I can't believe you would go this low over your revenge for your hand! I never regretted cutting it off. Good thing too!" Peter Pan fly pass him. Tinkerbell tinkered at Hook waving her hand back in forth in rage that this monster hurt her friend. They both flew without another word. Hook stood in shook at Peter's rage, "What just happened?"

Hook saw that the realies were gone. He sighed, he never meant to flirt with Grimhilde. True they did dated but to him it wasn't love. During his chat with his friends, Grimhilde wanted to tell him how she miss those old emotions. Of course, he didn't want her. She continued to flirt with him. James guess Wendy saw Grimhilde was trying to take him back. Hook rub his neck in disappointment, "What if she did leave me?" Hook would never forgive himself. Wendy was probably hurt by his actions or Grimhilde's. Hook went back to his seat, hoping his beauty, his Wendy would be back.

* * *

When Envy got to the Dance Studio. She heard Wendy giggling, "Oh Jose I can't do that."

"Come on! It's easy!" Jose said, Envy heard step foots.

Wendy giggled, "Okay, I'll try it." The sound of step-foots on the wooden floor. Jose clapped, "Very good!"

The group walk in the Dance Studio. They saw Jose and Wendy dancing. Wendy wore a navy blue short fringe flappers dress showing her curvy figure. The dress suit her. "Damn! You said it was small? This is huge!" Ruby said out loud.

Wendy and Jose turn their head to the group. Wendy blush bright red, "Oh, Hello."

"Hi, Wendy!" Envy wave at her, "Wow, that's a pretty dress. Where did you get it?"

Jose spoke up, "I found it in the dressing room. It was her size and some shoes."

"So, how is everything?"

Jose took a step forward, "Oh, it's great! Wendy is a natural dancer! We finished the basic and she was a pro at it. We already learned one song as practice and she did to perfection!" Wendy couldn't help but smile.

Sarah saw her crush so happy. If only she could let Jose teach her how to dance so he can be happy at her. "I feel something is wrong with is dance!" Wendy spoke.

Envy look at Wendy, "Maybe you and Jose should dance so I can see." Jose nodded, he put on the music. The two dance bachata together. Envy watch very closely unlike the rest thinking it was an amazing dance.

After the song finished the group clap at Jose and Wendy. Wendy fix her dress waiting for Envy's response. Envy clapped, "That was good but you haven't put any passion to it. What's wrong?"

Wendy sighed, "i don't know."

"Is it Hook?"

"I guess so," Wendy wipe her eyes, "Today was suppose to be just me and him. I'm fine when he's with his villainous friends. But, when I saw that cow, Grimhilde! She was rubbing his arm and giving that smugly smirk! That cow was flirting with my man- My Hook! He didn't do anything but give a smirk. I don't know maybe it was just me. Or I'm just jealous." Ever since, Wendy had her second son. They hadn't don anything. Just today when she kiss him during the play which was soo wonderful. She wants Hook to touch her. She sighed, she couldn't blame, after all he is a villain..

"Then, be the boss in the relationship." Ruby says out loud. Wendy wasn't sure what to say. "Your the one with children and your the one who give him sex."

"Ruby! Wendy and Hook love each other very much. Maybe Hook just doesn't know how to stop Grimhilde's flirtation." Envy said.

"Hook is a gentlemen." Wendy said protecting her husband.

"A gentlemen who flirts with another woman. How gentlemen of him?" Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

Wendy frowned at the idea, "Ruby, stop it. Wendy loves Hook very much. And he love her very much too!" Envy said.

"Don't worry about it Wendy." Jose pat her on the back, "You just need to talk him." Wendy give a soft smile at Jose.

"Thank you." Wendy said, Hook loves her. She knows Hook would never be with another woman. It made her smile when she remembers Hook would rather be with her then with the most beautiful harlots in the world.

"I think we should try dancing again. I think you have your passion." Jose said, reaching out his hand. Wendy took his hand and they begin.

* * *

Two hours passed.. Hook sighed, hoping his Wendy- his Beauty would come back. Maybe he should go after her. He want her here with him. He loves Wendy and their children. He took a shot of rum. His trance broke when he felt someone arms wrapping around his arm. It was Grimhilde.

Grimhilde batted her eyes. Hook knew they dated a couple of times but he never cared for her. She always cared about her looks and make-up. He just went out with her because all of the male villains were proud of him. When they broke up, he thought she never wanted him ever again. Not until she saw him with Wendy. Of course, Wendy grown up to be a fine beautiful woman. She wasn't as beautiful as Persephone but she was beautiful then Grimhilde. Not to mention Wendy's figure. Once the male villains saw Wendy, many couldn't keep her eyes off her. This made Grimhilde angry, she suppose to be the 'most beautiful villainous'. Hook wasn't sure why Grimhilde was upset about that since Persephone is the most beautiful goddess. Maybe because Grimhilde couldn't reach that level of beauty or she didn't want to face her wrath. Even so, Wendy wasn't a villain like Persephone, they are both neutral. So why in the world Grimhilde want him back.. just to make Wendy jealous? "Can you get you arm off of me." James hissed at the Evil Queen.

Grimhilde huffed moving her arms away, "Maybe that's why your wife left you!" Many villains 'oohed' at Hook.

Hook hand shook in rage. He wanted to slap her. He was about to- when all of sudden a large wave of red punch pour down on the Evil Queen. It wet her all over her body, smug her make-up. Grimhilde's mascara rain down on her face looking like black tears. She screamed so loud in horror and rage. Everyone in the club saw her. Hook look up seeing Peter Pan holding an empty large glass bowl. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell laughed at the Queen, "That what you get you cow!" The boy laughed. Hook give a smile in approval. The two flew two the other side.

Grimhilde screamed, "**I will get you! I will make you pay!**" Many of the villains snickered at the Evil Queen. Maleficent and Jafar chuckled quickly. They wonder what trigger the hero to do something so low that a villain could have done it. Grimhilde went to the restroom hearing many toons laughing at her.

"Oh my goodness." Snow White couldn't help but chuckled at her step-mother.

Cruella and Ursula laughed so loud they nearly cried, "Darh-ling! That was priceless. That what she gets!"

"I know, right." Ursula covered her mouth still laughing.

Luke and Bruce walk over, "Whoa, what happened? Why did Peter Pan did that?" No villain knew the answer except for Hook.

"We don't know."

"Maybe it involves with Wendy?" Ursula asked looking over at Hook.

Luke and Bruce arch their eyebrows. "I don't know what you are talking about." Hook lied, "Maybe he wanted to do another joke."

"Maybe." they bought the lie. Luke grab the mop and started cleaning the mess on the floor.

Mickey Mouse came up on stage, "I hope you guys love watching this cartoon. Now here is one where Goofy is learning how to ride a bike!"

On the Hero side, Peter Pan drank his glass of water. "Hey, that was an evil move." Peter Pan turn his head over seeing Hercules. Peter Pan flew over giving him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Peter Pan asked with a shrug as he took a sip of his red fruit punch.

Meg snuggled against Hercules, "You pour punch all over a villain without any reason!" Hercules said in a serious tone.

Peter Pan stood quiet hearing an adult talking nonsense, "You know how low that is? You could be labeled as a villain!" Hercules drank his glass of milk.

"Me? A villain!?" Peter Pan laughed out loud with Tinkerbell, Hercules give a serious look, "Your funny!"

"No, I'm not. I'm being serious!" Hercules said, crossing his arms.

Peter Pan stop giving a serious look, "Hmm, who made you in charge!?" Peter Pan look straight in the Demi-god's eyes.

"What!?" Hercules stood stun for a moment by the immortal child.

"You heard me! Your not the boss of me. You can't declare who is a villain or a hero!" Peter Pan said, "Just because your one of the best heroes doesn't mean your the boss of us."

The Heroes stood quiet. They couldn't believe that Peter Pan's action. Hercules bite his bottom lip, "I didn't say I wa-" Peter Pan cut him off, "you always try to control us. Just because we are heroes, we could never do anything 'fun'. Some how we have to look good for the others! Well, I had my reason and I did what I want!"

"Peter Pan!" Aladdin said, while wrapping his arm around Jasmin, "Hercules got a point. You can't be doing this. You'll be mark as a villain." Most of the heroines and heroes gasp at the idea.

Peter Pan could never have a break. Ever since, he met these heroes, they put so many rules! It just bothers him, "Pfft! As if!" Maria and Snowie bud in the conversation.

"Look this isn't-" Snow cut one of the princes, "Excuse me! Your being rude. You know that is being a villain!"  
Snowie put her arms on her hip.

Maria sighed, "Look! You heroes are cool. Of course, you play a big role in your movies or shows!" Maria hold her little Esme who was carrying by Esmeralda, "Yeah, you do something no one can ever do because your a street rat," she look at Aladdin who frowned, "or a monster who look scary," looking at Prince Adam, who sighed, "or a loser teenagers that no one thought he could such great rescues because he was different and weird." She finally look at Hercules.

Snowie began talking, "Yeah, you guys were those things. People could never do but when you guys succeeded! Come on! You were heroes! But, just because you did something- like Peter Pan here doesn't mark him a villain. Even if it was low. He'll always be a hero. the best excuse he's just a boy." Snowie pitch Peter Pan cheek giving him a you-own-me-one look.

Little Esme snuggled against her mother, "Besides you guys will always be mark as heroes in our world. You'll be amazed in Disneyland. Thousand and Thousand love you guys."

Hercules was about to open is mouth until Mickey Mouse came up on the stage, "Hey, guys! Sorry, to cut the cartoon but Jose and his dance group wanna perform. So, here's Jose." Toons clap for the realie with long cuurly hair coming on the stage.

Jose stood in shock at the large audience. Usually, he just plays music in front of the crowd. He never like to talk or sing. He feels embarrass, "Um.. Hey! I am Jose." He took a deep breathe when Grumpy yelled, "Well, get on with it!"

Jose give a soft smile, "Okay. You guys know how to dance, right?"" Many nodded, some groaned in annoyance. Jose just nodded, "Okay! That is good. Not many people love to dance. Some know the Waltz or Tango, or whatever they can come up with!" Half of the toons look at him interested.

"Dancing!?" Gaston asked, "I'm a man! I don't dance any sissy stuff!"

Jose ignore the villain, "Well, dancing is powerful for love. If your gonna get the girl might awell try it. Besides, I'm here to teach other dances like Salsa, Bachata, Flameco, Samba,and other romanic dances. Many think dancing is dancing." He look over seeing many nodding, "But, your wrong. Dancing is full of passion. Dancing shows your love for one another. Dancing is like sex!" Many toons eyes widen.

"Ha! I told you!" Earl yelled out to Hades. Persephone give a small giggled. While Screama hush her son.

"I'll teach ya. If your interested." Jose said, "It's fun and easy. If you learn from the best then you'll be really good." Jose snap his fingers at D.J. D.J started playing the song. Jose started dancing Bachata, "Now. You may thinks its... weird dancing by yourself but it's fun." Many toons stood awe, "Now. I. Have this student. She is a born natural. Like my friend Envy. So, we begin now!" Jose found it hard to talk when dancing. D.J stop the song and play a song.

From the back stage Wendy became nervous, "Oh, Envy. I can't do this!" Wendy felt her palms sweating. She look at her exotic flapper sexy dark blue dress. It showed her D size cleavage and her curvy figure. She never wore anything like this in front of everyone. She peak out seeing Hook looking at the stage. Wendy gulp, her husband must think her as a harlot!

"Oh, Wendy. Don't worry. You just dance." Envy wore a red short flapper dress, "Your husband must think you his beautiful wife!"

Wendy blushed bright red, her stomach turns into butterflies! She felt ready. Once D.J started playing the new song. Envy came out letting Jose caught her. They dance together, Envy made a pose with her leg high up in the air. Jose give her a full twirl. Envy started shaking her butt, "Shake what your mama give you, Envy-kins!" Screama shouted clapping happily.

"Shhhhh!" Earl hissed at his mother, feeling embarrass. Screama just ignored him.

Envy give a sign to Wendy. Wendy felt nervous, her palms sweaty. She just came out taking her turn. Jose give her a quick twirl. Envy dance with Luke, who pop out when Wendy did.

The crowd gasp knowing it's Hook's wife dancing. Hook was about to take a shot of rum before he saw his friends with their mouths wide open. Hook turn to see. His eyes widen looking at the beautiful woman dancing so gracefully, so exotic, so lovely. Hook drop his glass, letting it fall to the floor.

Wendy give Jose a twirl. Jose grab her hand letting her dance around him. Wendy took a light blue ribbon as she dances. Jose began to sing once the song change. Jose give the young woman a nice land. He dip and back up they dance again.

Wendy was feeling the passion of her husband. Her joy of her children. Her spirit into this dance. She shake her hips giving that perfection. Hook watches his wife dance, "Wendy." he spoke softly.

"Well, that is a beauty!" Clayton said to Gaston. They made inappropriate comments when Wendy give a twirl showing her bottom.

The male villains joke until Hook give them a murderous look. He grab Clayton by the neck, :Listen! You do not make comments about my wife. Or so help me I'll slice your throat and feed it the crocodiles. That's go with all of you idiots!" Clayton gulp. Many villains put their hands up showing they would agree with Hook. James smiled in approval. He let go Clayton. The Captain of the Jolly Roger went back looking at his wife dancing away. He notice Wendy saw him giving a soft smile.

"Oh my." Screama saw the pirate's out burst, "Now that tells you. He's really in love with his wife."

"Hooky, is always like that even with his bottle of rum." Hades smoke his cigar.

On stage Wendy's legs started to hurt, "Jose." She whispered once he pull her out and then in, "I am tired. When is this over."

"Don't worry. One last part. Here we go!" Jose grab her by the waist once she shake like a belly dancer. James made his hands into a fist, his blood began to boil with jealousy. Jose and Wendy started to dance fast feeling the heat. James saw Wendy look so happy. They ended with a pose. Jose dip her with both of his hands almost about to kneel down. Wendy hold one arm while the other is in the air. She let one her legs up while the other is in between Jose's legs.

Many toons clap at the performance with awed. Wendy and Jose bowed. Wendy began to walk down the stage while Mickey started to talk. Wendy never sweat this much, her breasts are shining and covered with sweat which bothered her. The dress wasn't tight enough to hold her bouncing jiggling breast when she walks. Good thing she didn't put make-up. She glance over where her husband sat but he wasn't there. She was too tired to look for him. Her main goal is to get out of her dress!

Wendy walk over to the Underworld Couple. When a hand pulled her in. Wendy suddenly sat next to someone, "Oh my goodness!" Wendy said in fright. She look next to her, seeing Persephone smiling, "Persephone, you scared the delights out of me!" Wendy said.

"Sorry." Persephone smiled. Wendy nodded she look over seeing two Gothic people and Hades.

"It's okay. I was just focus on something." Wendy spoke softly.

Persephone nodded, "Well, since your here. Tell me." Wendy arch her eyebrow, "How was the teacher?"

"Jose?" Wendy asked seeing The goddess of life nodding, "Oh, he was a wonderful teacher. Envy also helped."

"Really?"

"Yes, they both did a wonderful job."

"Do you think they would teach," Persephone grab Hades by the arm, "Me and Hades."

"I think so." Wendy said, "I asked and they help me."

"Well, how was it?"

"Dancing?"

"Yes."

"It was wonderful. You feel the burning flames inside of you!"

"Is that all!?" Hades said wiggling his eyebrows, "I can do that anytime in bed with, Seph." Wendy finally got the joke. Her faced flushed at the dirtiness. Persephone playfully hit her husband on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. Sometimes Sweet-Flames! Always put those jokes out there." Persephone said. She always like Wendy. She wasn't too loud or annoying or always after revenge like the other villainesses. Wendy was simple to talk to, understandable, fun, and always kind. Persephone like that in a friend unlike her friend Minthe. Yes, Wendy is married. Yes, she is glad to be friends with anyone. She even made peace with Hades. Who happens to hate heroes. Yes, **was** afraid of Hades. _Was!_ Until one time she walk in the Underworld meeting in rage of Hook. Something about Hook not taking care of the kids while she went to the spa. Hades was about to flame Wendy when Wendy show her true rage and yelled at Hades. Hades was no scary-cat, he would burn anyone but something in Wendy. Made him stop before she would do something. Wendy never play no games when she is serious and angry. This is why Hook and Hades are always talking. Before they weren't friends-friends. Both being married and have to tough women made them friends. Persephone always concluded that both her and Wendy's husband are the jealously type. Why wouldn't they. Her and Wendy are both hot women! They have the looks, curves, and beauty.

"It's alright. My husband jokes about that, too." Wendy smiled, "I got use to it. Besides, it took me awhile to get it."

"I see. The dress looks nice on you."

"Thank you. I never thought I would wear this." Wendy fix her dress, "Its a bit tight and it's suppose to show your curves and... girls."

"Oh!" Hades smirk, "Then, count us in!" Hades love seeing his wife's curves.

"But, you do realize. Jose have to touch your wife to show her the steps?"

"No one ain't touching my wife!" Hades declared.

Wendy giggles, "Hades, Jose isn't going to touch her... bottom and... bosoms. He just simply touch the waist. He'll teach you step by step."

Persephone red lips twisted into a smile, "Really? Listen to that, sweet-flames!"

"Yeah," Hades drank his drink, "besides, where is Hooky?"

"I do not know!" Wendy said, looking at the very beautiful Gothic woman in front of her. Good God! She have large breasts!, "Hello."

"Oh, hello!" Screama smiled, "I am Screama and this is my son Earl." Earl was fast asleep.

"Hello, I am Wendy. Sorry, for not introducing myself earlier."

"It's alright. I was too busy looking at my Envy-kins' dancing."

"You know Envy!"

"I'm her aunt."

"Oh! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your niece is really sweet and kind-hearted."

"Pleasure all mine! So, your married to the famous James Hook, Captain of The Jolly Roger?" Screama said takin a sip of her wine.

"Yes," Wendy smiled, "we also have children."

"That's sweet. How many?"

"Two!"

"Both girls or boys?"

"The oldest is a girl name Scarlet. The young one is a boy, Jack Sparrow." Wendy smiled happily at the thought of her angels.

"That's sweet." Screama smiled, "I see a lot of joy between you and your husband."

"Well, sometimes not all joy." Wendy teased, "sometimes we want to rip our hairs out from the silly arguments we make but we are always happy with each other." Wendy smiled at the thought of Hook telling her he loves her.

"I see."

Wendy was about to talk until her husband spoke, "Wendy, can we have a talk?" She turn around seeing Hook's eyes.

"Of course, James." She got up waving her friends good-bye.

James and Wendy had an awkward moment. They walk close to the entrance hiding behind the wall from everyone. Wendy lean against of the wall. James stood in front of her. "Wendy, did you really leave me?" James asked.

Wendy heart drop, "No. I could never. I thought about it."

James sighed in relief, "Thank heavens!"

Wendy blush seeing James worrying, "James, did you and Grimhilde have an affair?" she asked. Those words left a bitterness taste in her mouth.

James stared at his wife in shock, "No! I would never!" He said it quickly. He look at his wife in the eye, "Wendy, your the only one for me! That idiot cow of fake powder is nothing compare to you!" James hold her tiny hands.

Wendy look at his eyes, "Oh, James. I'm sorry. I just felt lonely without you." She couldn't help but cry. She hug him tightly, "I love you so much. I don't want you to leave me with another woman." She hide her face in her husband blood-red coat.

James rub her back gently with his hook, "Wendy, I would never! Your my Wendy! My little wifey! My BEAUTY!" James made her look at him in the eyes. Wendy couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh, James! I love you." She kisses him. James smiled kissing her back. They hold each other. "I love you, too. My Wendy." James hug her tightly. Wendy sighed in relief.

"Hook?" Wendy asked, James look at her, "What happened to Grimhilde?"

"Oh, you won't believe it!" James smiled in joy. In the other side, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell were in the air. While Envy and Jose was hiding in the corner.

"I told you it'll work!" Jose whisper to Peter Pan.

"Okay, you win!" Peter Pan said, "I'm just happy Wendy is happy."

"I can't believe we did this!" Envy smirk, "Looks like no more drama between them.. for now."

"Well, not from Grimhilde!" Tinkerbell tinkered.

"Good! Let's get back to the show before they spotted us." Jose whispered.

They walk in the room seeing Luke complaining, "Come on! What's with you, villains! Always making a mess!" Luke grab a mop cleaning the rum off the floor, Hook slipped long time ago.

"Opps!" Ursula and Cruella sipped their drinks on the floor. They love bring misery at the waiter. Luke rage over the mess, "Your like my brothers and sisters! Always making a mess! AHHHH!" Luke yelled as he clean the mess.

Envy giggles seeing Luke muttering in Spanish. Jose and Envy saw Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew to the hero side of the room. "Envy!" She turn her over seeing Persephone calling her over.

"Yes?" She saw her cousin snoring away, "Earl, must've drink too much." Jose walk over laughing at Earl.

"You know him and his whiskey." Screama said drinking her wine.

"Envy, I was wondering-" Persephone look at her husband and pull him in, "We were wondering. If you could teach us how to dance!"

"Of course!" Envy said she look over at Jose, "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine." Jose said smiling, "I would love to teach you guys."

"When we start!" Hades asked.

"How about this weekend on Saturday?"

"I got time!" Persephone said to Hades.

"Okay." Hades agreed, "On Saturday we shall start."

Jose was about to talk until, "OHHHHH, BIG BROTHER!" A little girl voice ring. Luke stop cleaning hearing the girl voice ringing in his ear.

"Oh. No." He groaned, his face turned pale. He turn his head over seeing his brothers and sisters with Jason and little Amy.

His six siblings smirk evilly at their older brother, "Ohh, big brother!" The sisters said.

Envy and Jose, "Looks like Luke's brothers and sisters are here."

Luke got up with his hands defended him, "Okay, you guys better not started." His brothers and sister smiled widely. Luke took a step back, "Okay, I'm serious. Meme, Ashley, Tiffany, Brad, Ryan, you guys shouldn't do anything bad." Luke trip backwards landing on his buttocks. His siblings jump of him, "Yahhhhhh!"

"I called them the Troubling Five!" Envy giggles at the sibling tackling at their older brother.

"Yeesh!" Hades smoke his cigar, "Must suck being the older brother."

"You'll be amazing at the children." Jose said, seeing Ashley trying to wrap around her brother, "Doesn't Brad have a crush on you, Envy?"

"Yup!" Envy smiled happily, "Brad, is only twelve years old."

"Jason!" Bellini smiled, "Your here. Awe who is this little baby boy?"

Jason hold a little baby boy in a carriage, "Luke's baby brother. His name is Hector."

"Awe, so cute!" Bellini smiled at the baby boy, "Envy! Look at Luke's baby brother."

Envy saw little Amy, "Amy!" Amy turn her head seeing her favorite 'auntie'. Amy rush over giving her a big hug. "Did ya miss me?!"

"Of course!" Envy kisses Amy's cheeks. They went over to Jason, "Awe what a cute baby?" Hector blink in confusion at Envy.

"He's like Esme age!" Jason spoke.

"Awe. Can I hold him?" Envy asked seeing Jason already doing the job.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not mine." Jason shrugs giving the baby to Envy. Envy smiled letting Amy wiggled out of her arms. Envy hold the baby in her arms.

"He's soo cute." Envy awed at Hector. Hector touches Envy's cheek. Jason just shrug.

No, later Herk walk in with his new hairstyle and dye hair. After, talking with his ex girlfriend. He wanted try something new to get over Minx. Herk walk in seeing Luke drowning in children. He walk over at Envy who's holding Hector.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey!" Envy glance at Herk, "On my god! Herk, you dye your hair? And you got a hair cut. What happened?"

Herk shrugged, "I just wanna try something new. Sorry, I took long." Herk new his new side bangs with black hair dye help him change a few things.

"Ohh, Herk." Envy knew Herk would always change when he have a break up. He would try to be different.  
Hector started to blabbered.

"You look nice." Amy chirped.

"Thanks."

Envy smiled, "Hector, is being a little movey pants." Hector started to wiggled out. He started to move a lot. Jason help Envy to move the baby on the floor. Hector stood up. Jason touch Envy's hand. He quickly move away.

"Okay! Get off of ME!" Luke yelled. The Troubling Five didn't stop, " GET OFF!" Luke yelled.

* * *

Author Note: Hope you like this. Took me awhile to write this chapter. Anyway... stay toon! XD


	46. The Troubling Five!

Author's Note: Hope everyone had a nice day. Well, I been thinking a lot about this chapter. I want to finish this story so I can move it on. So, I'm going to make this chap really fast going by the days or weeks that passed. So I hope you enjoy this ^-^

Warning: Do Not Like It! Do Not Read It!

Disclaimer: Disney own their stuff. DMINX own her AJ, Eris, Seph, Than, and whatever that's pop out that's hers. I own my realies and Sin and whatever my shizz pop out! I do not own any songs and I'll put links of the videos I saw.

* * *

Luke pushes his like brothers and sisters off of him. "Okay! Okay! Get off of me!" Luke yelled making his little hellion brats laugh at him. Brad, the second oldest climb behind Luke's back trying to do a Full Nelson on his big brother. Meme and Ashley hug his legs making him wobbled around. Tiffany grab Luke's rights arm giving a big bite. Ryan hug his brothers waist making his older brother stop moving. Many toons stood in shock at the grown teenager being pulled down by five little children.

"I want noodles!" Tiffany, the third oldest commanded, she bite Luke's arm again.

"Ouch!" Luke move's Brad's little hands away from his neck, "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"I want candy!" Ryan, the fourth sibling whined, "Gimmie Ca-andy!"

"I want my dolly!" Ashley whined louder then Ryan, "and I want to play with _my_ iPhone!"

"Me Too! Me Too!" Meme yelled wanting to play with her brother's iPhone.

"OKay first off! Tiffany, stop fucking biting me! Second! Brad, get the fuck off of me!" Luke pushed Tiffany off of him and grab Brad arm and lick it. Which cause Brad to jump off rubbing his older brother's spit off giving an "Ew." response.

"Third! Ryan, shut up with the candy! I don't have any!" Luke made Ryan let go of him. Ryan give him an evil sneered.

"Last! Meme and Ashley, I don't have your stupid dolls! And let me remind you it's _my_ iPhone!" Luke yelled, wiggling his legs making his sisters let go.

"No! It's _mine_!" Meme shouted, angrily stomping on the ground.

"It's_ mine,_ too!" Ashley cried, she jumps up and down wanting her brother's iPhone.

Luke shot a glare at his little sisters stomping around, "No! It's mine and shut the hell up!"

"No! It's ours!" Meme and Ashley shouted loud making the club looking at them.

"It's mine!"

"It's ours!"

"It's mine!"

"It's ours!"

"It's mine! Now shut up the fuck up before I spank ya both!" Luke shouted at his sisters, he was losing his patience. The two give a big nasty glare at Luke while the club stood silent hearing what the teenager said. Luke smiled proudly at his quiet sisters. Many toons didn't like Luke's attitude at his siblings. They are children! What they didn't know, The Troubling Five are very bratty.

"Wo-" Envy cut Sin's response, "Wait for it!"

"**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" The two sisters burst out crying, "**_I want it! I want it! I want it!_**" The two stomp on the ground very angry at their brother. Luke covered his ears.

"_**I want it! I want it! I want it! Gimmie! Gimmie!**_" Ashley cried really loud. Everyone in the club covered their ears.

"_Holy Nyx!_" Hades covered his ears while Persephone used her husband chiton to covered her ears and her hands, "Make those brats shut up!"

"Ahh! My ears!" Aurora cried.

"My shoes!" Cinderella saw her glass slippers break into small pieces from the wailings.

"For** Allah's Sakes,** give your stupid little sisters their mePhone!" Jafar shouted!

"Yeah!" Many toons agreed, they hated the two sisters' wailing.

"Fine!" Luke shouted, he toss his iPhone at his sister, "Here use the stupid thing!" He passed Jafar, "Oh by the way it's called an iPhone old man!"

Jafar glared at the teenager, "What you say-" Envy saw Jafar's staff glowing, "Jafar, Luke's is just cranky because his siblings are here. They always ruined his mood. He didn't mean to act rude." Envy give her famous big puppy eyes to the vizier hoping he wouldn't hurt her bestie.

Maleficent saw Envy's face. Jafar just sighed rubbing his neck, "Fine. Make sure he doesn't do it again."

Envy smiled in approval, "Thanks and don't worry." She went to check up on Luke. She saw Ashley and Meme listening to Call Me Maybe.

"_Hey, I just met you_." Ashley and Meme sing along. The villains heard the little girls singing giving a big groan at the horrible song.

Envy notice she was holding Hector, "You wanna walk?" Hector look at her with a 'what?' face. She put him which cause little Hector to stand up with his two tiny feet. He smiled brightly showing his gums. Envy holding his hand and they both walk slowly, "Come on. you can do it, Hec."Little Hector started wobbling a little, Envy giggles at the cuteness.

"Bla, blababa, baba!" Hector mumbled, "Mama?" He looks around then at Envy while rubbing his tummy.

"Oh, your hungry!" Envy said picking him up, he nodded. She let someone tugging her chef's coat. Envy looks down seeing Tiffany.

"Envy, can you please make me a cup of noodles?" Tiffany asked politely. Envy noticed she always have her ways with children even the bratest. Luke's brothers and sisters never annoyed her. To be honest they are always sweet to her mostly Brad who sometimes find flowers for her. The only one that annoyed the heck out of her was Eris. "Good thing that was over..." she thought, remembering Eris.

"Of course." Envy smiled, "You want the store bought or homemade."

"Store bought!" Tiffany smiled proudly, "I like with lemon and hot sauce." Envy nodded, Tiffany went back playing with Amy. Envy went over to the kitchen.

"Ohh, look at my niece. She'll be a wonderful mother when she gets older." Screama sighed happily, "I can't wait to have grandniece and nephews."

Earl woke up feeling uneasy, "Mo-oo-om! She's a baby still." He didn't like the idea of his cousin being pregnant at a young age.

"Oh, hush! Your not even married and look at Persephone! She married and have children and she's younger then you!" Screama explain, she always wanted grandchildren.

Earl look over at the Underworld couple, "Augh! Mothers what your gonna do!"

"You can get me a grandchild and get married!" Screama snapped, "I mean really- all I asked is you to find someone beautiful and have a family. I'm not getting any younger!"

"Mo-oo-om! I'm in my 20s! I'm suppose to enjoy my youth!"Earl rolled his eyes . His mother always wanted him to get hitched quick. He wasn't ready for those type of things- in fact he hates the idea of being with someone. He wasn't into love and kissing up to a girl who wants so many things. He hates it. Some how Hades saw Earl's face and understand him.

"Whoa! Hold up, babe." Hades paused Screama, "Your kid is in his 20s right?"

"Yes." Screama said fixing her dress, "He's old enough-" Hades said, "Well, don't ya think he doesn't want to fall in love."

Screama eyes widen, "You don't want to be with anyone!?" she nearly fainted.

Earl give Hades a why-now-dude look, "Mom, I'm young."

"You gonna kill me one day." Scream drank her wine with two gulps.

Hades give a my-bad look to Earl. "Anyway, mom. I'm just not ready for those type of things." He lied. He never wants to be with anyone he rather be solo.

Screama sighed in disappointment. Now she only hopes for her nieces and nephew to give her some grandchildren. Sin saw Screama looking upset she walk over, "You need anything, Miss Rivera?" Earl, Persephone, and Hades stood quiet for a moment. The Underworld couple notice something odd and different between Screama and Sin. Sin had the same hair color like Screama and shaped lips.

"Oh! Well, I been wanting some wine." Screama smiled ignoring Earl's words.

"Oh, I'll get it. Um, have you ever tried Red Rose?" Sin asked.

"Red Rose wine is her favorite drink." Earl said.

"Really? I love Red Rose," Sin said and then leave over, "Don't tell anyone as you can see I'm not the drinking age." She give a wink at the group.

Screama smiled softly, "Oh sweetie, it's okay to drink. I mean I did it when I was 10 years old."

"Geez, are ya trying to drunk your way in life." Hades commented.

"No. I love wine. My great great grandfather use to own a business. He's wine was always prefect."

"What happen to it?" Persephone asked.

"Oh, a man ruined his business and tear it down." Screama shrugged.

"Well, I'll get your drink." Sin run off to the kitchen.

* * *

Envy walks in the kitchen seeing Luke talking on the phone. She started to boiled water and milk. Envy saw Hector trying to touch the hot boiling pot filled with water. "No, baby. You'll get burned and we don't want that." His response was a big yawn.

"Mom, I don't want to take care of them! Why can't- Oh your working? But,- Augh, why does that fucker have to annoy you. What?! He loves you! Mo-oo-om, he doesn't- okay! But, that doesn't mean you have to- I know he's Hector's father but- Augh! Mom! Okay, I get. But, why can't Martha babysit. Oh!" Luke walk back a forth he headed some cinnamon to Envy who was making the milk, "Okay! I'll take care of them but- oh- but you better give me some money! I mean it. Last time, you gave me In and Out burgers! I want money! What!? I never got my 200- wait! You ask Ryan to give it to me! Mom, he told me you give it to him and he spend it on candy! Augh. You own me! Look don't make that loser try to sweet talk to you. Just take his money! Mom! He's a jerk. You saw how he hit Meme and Ashley! Okay, you better blackmail him. I mean come on he got money! Okay mom I gotta go back to work- I know. I know. I love you, too. Mooom! Do I have to say it?" Luke look over at Envy who give him a soft smile.

She giggles seeing him blushing bright red, " I love you, too. Okay, te amo mucho y..." He whispered it on the phone making Envy raised her eyebrow, "There. Okay, I gotta go- What?! Oh. Wait, what!? Ryan burned the neighbor's cat and Mema and Ashley put make-up on it?!" This cause Envy to make a face.

"Mama!" Hector cried, sticking his hand out to Luke, "Mama!" Luke grab him letting Envy finished making the milk. He went over pouring the bottled filled with his mother's breast milk, "It good for him." Luke whisper to Envy. Hector hold Luke's over iPhone, " Mama? Ma-ma!" Hector mumbling some other stuff. Envy heard his mother talking in Spanish.

Envy stirred the milk adding a little bit of sugar, "Okay, lil man. Let me talk to mom." Hector handed it over to his older brother. Luke started talking for a few minutes.

"Well," Luke hung up his phone, "We got some brats here till the show ends."

"They are cute." Envy giggles.

"To you!" Luke rub his neck, "They always annoy me!" Hector started touching Luke's collar, "Well, not him. He's so far my favorite."

"Maybe they want attention."

"Nah. They are like the imps. They love bring misery in my life."

"Well, it's not that bad." Envy said, she pour the milk into a bottle, "So, what did your brothers and sister do?"

"Well, Ryan burned the neighbor's cat," Luke laughed, "That what that bitchy lady gets but he only burn the cat's fur. Meme and Ashley put make up on it." Envy mouth open in shot seeing Luke having a big smile across his face, "They put him in a box and give an early Christmas present to her! Hahahaha!" Envy couldn't help but give a small chuckled. as sweet and innocent as she is, she always have a problem laughing at cruel jokes and awful events.

"So? Ryan is grounded?" Envy asked.

"Yeah, so is Meme and Ashley. For a week. Ryan can't have any candy. Meme and Ashley can't play with their dolls. Brad can't play music for two hours since he was playing Skrillex really loud in the house making the neighbors called the cops." Luke shrugged, it happens almost all the time.

"And Tiffany?" Envy asked.

"Well, she been good but she eaten a lot of store bought cup of noodles so she can't eat anymore." Luke said, " Why are you boiling water?"

"Well- I was about to-"Luke cut her off, "make noodles for Tiffany?" Envy nodded.

Tiffany came in running, "Is my noodles ready, Envy?" The ten year old look at her brother giving a look.

"Look, Tiffany. Mom said I can't give you-" Tiffany eyes began to water, "But-but I love noodles!" She began to cry loudly.

Envy got down at Tiffany's level, "Tiffany, maybe you should try eating homemade noodles. You'll love them?" Tiffany wipe her eyes she look over at Luke. He nodded, "It has less salt then the store bought soup."

"Okay, I try it." Tiffany frowned, she love cup of noodles their are like her favorite meal. Envy give the bottle of milk to Luke. He damp a little on his hand to feel if it was too hot. it was prefect. Hector grab it and started to drink it.

"Okay, I see you want it." Luke muttered at his baby brother. Envy started to make noodle soup. Tiffany waits with a very big bowl. All of sudden, Tiffany eyes sparkled at Envy's speed and saw her bowl filled with noodles and other stuff. Envy handed her a fork but Tiffany had her black chop-sticks.

Tiffany took a chuck of noodles and eat it, "MMMMMMM! I love Envy's noodles!"

"Well, there's more if you want any." Envy show her a big pot. Tiffany smiled touch the pot feeling it wasn't too hot. She grab a bigger bowl and pour her soup in the bowl from her old bowl. She then pour the pot filled with the soup noodles. Envy made a face, 'that girl can eat...' She saw Tiffany holding the giant bowl taking it outside of the kitchen. Luke handed Hector to Envy and help his sister out.

* * *

Out of the Kitchen Luke found a table for Tiffany between the heroes and villains. She sat on the chair eating her noodles. Then, Luke heard Ryan, Meme, Ashley, and Brad talking. "Alright! You guys are big trouble!" Luke smirk proudly.

The children at all innocent with their big eyes, "What are ya saying big brother!" Meme give her cutest pout.

Luke did the same, "You know what I mean lil sis." He give his biggest puppy face.

"But, I don't know anything." Ryan did the same.

"Please. I know what ya did." Luke smirk.

The villains stare in confusion. "What is this? Battle of the liars?" Ratigan asked at the realies.

Luke took out an lighter, "See this?" Ryan palms began to sweat.

"Yeah?" They said.

"Mother told me something and-" Luke love torturing Ryan's problem, he turn on the lighter and burn a piece of paper.

Ryan snap, "Okay! I burn the cat so what?!"

"What!?" The heroes shouted in shock at the little boy.

Luke smirk, "You know I would yell but that shows me. I'm a lot like mom," the heroes waited for Luke to punish the boy instead Luke patted him on the head, "I'm proud of you, bro."

Ryan smirk happily, "I told ya I'll get her! That what she gets throwing that bottle of beer at ya and me!" Ryan puff his chest out proudly.

Luke smirk, he got down on his level, "Okay, mom wants me to yell and lecture about how we shouldn't do that- blah-blah-blah yadda-ya. So, if you guys not annoy the hell out of me. I'll let you do whatever you guys want, got it!"

"Agree!" The four said out loud.

Ryan chuckled, "What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"I- Hahahahahaha," Ryan laughs, "I sort of, forgot to put Mrs. Petson's daughter's doll on the porch. I burn the face off and sew a monster face on it."

"Dude, your just like me!" Luke laughs.

"I haven't expect that!" Maleficent said to the villainesses.

"Hahaha! That boy would be good at killing animals for fur." Cruella smoke her cigarette.

"Big brother, he burned the Huskie Mr. Fooless!" Meme said out loud.

"You what!?"

"What?! I hated that dog," Ryan crosses his arms, "If you can't do nothing! Might as well be dead, right? Uselessness is Uselessness."

"So, your point is you burn our dog because it was useless?" Luke asked.

"No. I did it for the fun of it." Ryan smirk evilly.

"What!? You murdered a dog for the fun of it?" Jafar asked loudly.

The whole crowd turn to the boy, "IS that true?" Mickey Mouse asked at the boy.

"Hell yeah!" Ryan said proudly.

"That is truely evil. I say bravo." Scar smiled evilly at the boy.

Luke rub his brother's head, "Looks like you got the villains' good side." Ryan wasn't paying attention instead he took his older brother's lighter and try to light up the semi-chinese cats from Lady and the Tramp.

"OW!" One of the twin cats hissed at Ryan who was pinning them down.

"Hey! You can't burn the guests!" Mickey tried to pull off the boy from the cats.

"Hey, let go. You over grown beast!" Ryan hold the lighter in front of the mouse, "Yeah. Step back." Luke laughs on the floor.

"Easy now." Mickey hold his hands up in defense, "Be a good boy."  
Luke just walk over and take away the lighter, "Ryan behave. Or do I have to take away all your lighters in your room!"

"No! Anything but that!" Ryan cried in the horror.

"Okay, how about Candy."

"NOOOOO!"

"Then be good."

"Fine." He muttered, he can control his problem but when he hates something so much he feels like he has to burn it up.

Meme and Ashley were next to the villainesses. They didn't notice they were hearing them.

"Poor silly, brother." Meme shook her head being the littlest she can control her love for dolls and music.

"Yeah." Ashley agrees.

"You wanna annoy the princesses." Meme smirk.

"I thought you never asked!" Ashley smiled back. They both skip together at the heroes side.

The villainesses stood in shock, "Okay, what's wrong with these realies?" Ursula asked at her friends.

"Your telling me!" Cruella said.

"At least, they are not annoying us!" Maleficent added. They shuddered by the idea of the little girls annoying the hell out of them.

"Hello!" Meme pop up at Snow White who was eating her apple pie.

"Um, hello?" Snow White said in an awkward moment.  
Meme sat on the table looking at the princesses.

"Geez, you look so weird up close. No wonder in HD they have to fix a few flaws with you." Meme giggles playing with the fork.

"What?!" Snow White stood in shock. The seven dwafts gasp at the child.

"Yeah. I mean my friends and I thought the Evil Queen was the fairest of them all since your face is soooo..." Meme made a face, "sooooo odd. It's round and when you sing it makes me wanna cry because it's sooo awful."

Snow White was about to burst into tears, "It's okay. I mean Disney makes mistakes too. Putting ugly princesses to be the first just to experiment... their is always plastic surgery." Meme naturally shrugs. Many toons drop their mouths hearing the little girl. Snow White burst into tears running to the bathroom.

"Holy Crap!" Prince Eric said out loud to Prince Charming I, "You saw what she did to you wife!?"

"I'ma stop her." Prince Charming I walk to the little girl. When Meme turned her lips twisted into an evil smirk, "Hey, there little girl. That wasn't very nice. You should-" Meme cut him off, "I was only being honest. Besides, it's not like your something special to listen. I mean look at the gay-ish outfit. Sometimes I wonder you would sleep with Prince Charming II."

"Oh my god!" Cruella said, "Did she just went there?!"

"She's soo little." Yzma said.

Prince Charming I just walked away. Meme just skip away happily, "Whoa! Hardcore kid, huh Jaffy?" Hades look at the vizier.

"That's something I don't see everyday." Jafar saw Ashley going for Aladdin, "Now there's something I want to hear."

Ashley went over to Princess Jasmin and Aladiin with their son Sinbad, "Hi! I'm Ashley."

"Hello. I'm-" Ashley cut Jasmin off, "I know who you are." She look at Aladdin and Sinbad, "Well, I know you but who are you?" She asked Sinbad.

"I'm Sinbad. Their son."

Ashley burst out laughing, "Your an ugly kid!" Sinbad scowled at the girl.

"Looks who's talkin'!" Sinbad shot back. Which cause Ashley to glare at him.

"Both of you stop," Aladdin said, "Now can you please leave!" he said to Ashley.

"Alright." Ashley began to walk until, "It's not like I want to be with an ugly street rat! Who's mom hated him because he was useless and he had no purpose in the world but to lie and whine! But, it's okay... If I was a princess I marry you because I feel sorry for you!" Ashley skip away happily. Leaving the royal family hurt and in shock.

Jafar burst out laughing, "I should've use her!" The villains laugh out loud seeing the little girls annoying at the heroes.

"Gimmie! Gimme! I want it!" Meme tried to get Aurora's crown, "I want it! WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, here!" She hand it over, "You better take good care of it." The first thing Meme did was slam it on the ground making it scattered on the floor.

Luke smirk at his siblings leaving him alone. "Luke!" He saw Ruth with her arms cross, "Do something or else I'll fire you." Luke groaned.

He grab his two little sisters, "Okay! Stop bullying the grown ups about their sad loser life." He handed them a bag full of candy. Ryan was the first one to eat some.

He look over the villains, "Brothers and sisters what ya gonna do?" Envy came walking in holding Hector, she felt a large arms wrapping around her waist.

She was pulled over to the heroes side and end up sitting on someone's lap. She look over seeing Zeus giving a big grin, "Isn't nice to see you here with me." He hold her tight.

Envy saw Hermes rolling his eyes, "Can you please let me go." Envy said to Zeus.

"Nah," Zeus hug her tighter, "I think it's best if your here with me."

"It wasn't a question." Envy said in confusion. She never knew how stupid the god was. She look around seeing everyone was far away from her. She could scream but then it would be a baby move. She had no choice but to stay. She give a big sigh. Zeus smelled her hair.

Tammy cooed at Brad, "Awe, your sooo cute." Brad blushed bright red. Sin walk over awing at the boy, "He is." They started touching his hair and cheeks.

"Ladies, I'm already taken." Brad said.

"Awe, who?" Sin asked she kiss the boy cheek. Tammy did the same.

Brad blushed at the girls, "Envy." He sighed at his true love, "She's the best woman I ever met."

"Awe, he have a little crush on Envy!" Tammy smiled.

"She's my true love." Brad sighed thinking about Envy.

Sin giggles, "That's cute."

"Her brown glossy eyes are like stars." He blush bright red.

Ryan walk over chewing on his chocolate bars, "Dude, you still at it with Envy?"

Brad nodded, "Hey, she's prefect."

"And she is old as Luke, dude." Ryan may be eight but he knows when something doesn't work.

"Oh, shut up!" Brad huffed crossing his arms, "Envy is sweet and caring and-" Ryan finished, "and older then you and better then you and Luke likes her."

"What?" Brad eyes widen.

"Yeah, I heard him one time talking on the phone with Bruce,' Ryan chew his chocolate bar, "She kissed him."

Brad puffed out his chest, "So! She kissed me!"

"On the lips?" Ryan smirk seeing Brad's mouth drop.

"No." Brad muttered.

Ryan wink at Tammy, "Hey, cuties! How about a flirt with the Ryan-man. I promise you'll have fun."

Tammy giggles, "You two are so cute!" She kiss Ryan on the cheek. Sin couldn't help but laughs.

Brad got up, "I'ma talk to Envy!"  
Ryan was left with the hottest chicks, "Alright."

Envy tries to struggle away from the god. Zeus smirk snuggling against her, "Oh, Hades!" She sang.

Hades was too busy talking to Screama. Zeus hug her tight, "Come on. You don't want that weirdo!"

"Excuse me." Envy wanted to smack the god.

"Hey, your Zeus right?" The two look at Jason.

"Yes."

"Your cloud been park on the wrong side." Jason said.

Zeus got up moving Envy to the side, "What!? Augh!" He walk out. Envy smiled at Jason, "Oh, Jason! Thank you so much." She gave him a side hug.

"No problem." Jason shrugs, "Anyway, I gotta go. Tell my sisters I'll pick them up later."

"Wait," Envy stop Jason, "Maybe you could just hang with us."

Jason thought about for a moment, "I would but you know stuff."

"Oh, Jason." Envy began, "What's wrong? I mean I won't bother you and- and I'm not doing anything to annoy you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, ever since you-" Brad pop up and hug Envy, "Hey, Envy! Can I talk to ya?"

Envy smirk, "Alright." Jason was waiting for Envy's answer. He wanted to yell for Envy. He wants to know the truth.

Envy put down Hector letting him walk on the floor. Brad walk with her, they stop in one of the guest rooms, "Envy, do ya like me?"

"Of course, I do." Envy play with Hector.

"No, I mean like-like me." Brad said blushing bright red.

Envy paused turning to Brad, "Oh, Brad. Look I can't be with you."

"Because, of my brother?" Brad asked giving a big frown.

Envy sat on her knees getting down on Brad's level, "No. Me and Luke will never be together." Brad made a face, "Brad, I like you as a friend. Your adorable and sweet. But, I'm almost five years older then you."

"So?" Brad shrug, "it could work."

Envy shook her head, "Brad, I will always care about you but you know, it won't work. "

Brad sighed, "I guess. I can't be your prince charming." Envy giggles at the thoughts of that.

"No. But you can be my friend." She give him a big kiss on the cheek. Brad sighed lovingly at Envy. Envy notice how much Brad grown. His black shirt with one skull in the middle with black pants and black shoes. It almost reminded her of Luke.

"Envy." She turn to see her aunt with her hand on her hips, "I want to see a show of talent not silly cartoons by a rat or a duck!"

Envy got up holding Hector, "Maybe I can ask Sin to sing with Erin and Jose. We have to put a song from the audience!"Screama clap happily.

"Oh, I can't wait Envy-kins." She kiss her niece on the cheek. Then, she saw a boy behind Envy, "And who is this little cutie!?"

Brad stare at the curvy woman, "My name is Brad." Screama smiled at the boy.

"My! Your soo cute." She kiss him on the cheek. Brad couldn't help but hug at the curvy woman. Envy giggles at Brad's silly act.

* * *

In the club many were bored. So, Luke decided to put Disney's Most Saddest Scenes! Since, Meme and Ashley want to watch something interesting.

The villains groan at the the scenes that were sad. One was when Bambi's mother was shot instead of the girls tearing up. They laugh at the lost deer.

"Hahahahaha! Stupid deer!" Meme giggles. The scene move to Mufasa falling off.

Scar just rolled his eyes when some of the heroes cried. Ashley and Meme just laugh, "Hahahaha! Stupid lion! Look at him fall!" They rewind the part over and over and over and over and over again.

"Remix!" Ryan shouted making a song out of Mufasa's scream. They laugh out loud.

"What evil children!" Ariel commented.

"You guys aren't suppose to laugh at this!" Luke said, when the scene move to the Beast dead on the ground with a crying Belle. Then, he and his siblings burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Look at him playing dead." Luke laughs, "He's just sleeping."

Prince Adam growled at Luke, "Ohh, I hate that teenager."

"Well, I never!" Fairy Godmother was speechless at the children.

Meg shook her head, "They are like little villains!"

"Or worst." Hercules said shaking his head.

Meme and Ashley giggles when they put Hercules' Teenager years, "Hahaha! He's weak! He's a loser." Hercules groaned loudly.

"Okay! Okay!" Luke change the video, "How about you girls be good." Meme and Ashley shook their head.

Sin came over seeing the siblings to their eyes they sparkled, "Wow! Your sooo pretty!"

Sin wasn't sure what to say, "Thank you?"

Meme and Ashley jump up and down, "Can we braid your hair?"

"Sure." Sin sat while the two started braiding Sin's long hair. Sin notice she sat next to the evil Mistress. Maleficent give a cold look at Sin.

"Wow, you have really shiny hair!" Meme rub it on her cheek, "It's like silk."

"Thanks."

"Wow, you skin is soft." Ashley commented. Sin giggles at the girls tiny hands.

"Sin?" Sin look over at Screama stand and she saw Brad hugging her by the hips.

"Yes?"

Screama sat next to Ursula but she notice Brad sat on her lap snuggling against her breasts, "Sweetie, you must sing on stage with Erin and Jose."

Sin's eyes widen, "Oh, no. I can't! I suck at-" Ursula cut her off, "You do not suck. Come on! Ariel was jealous of you!"

Sin saw Brad still snuggling at Screama, "This little one is in love with me!" She giggles.

"Well, I don't have-" Mickey came up on the stage and began, "OKay, folks! Next after this swell cartoon we are gonna have Sin and her friends, Erin and Jose sing a few songs!" Many clap. Sin face turn paled.

"Too late!" Screama smiled patting Sin's back, "You know you remind me a lot of someone."

"She looks like this lady over here!"Meme pointed at Maleficent. The witch-fairy give a cold look at the girl.

"What!?" Meme pouted, "I was just tryin' to help." Meme crosses her arms, giving a very big pout.

Screama nodded, "Yeah! I see it but you look more greener and have more meat on your bones." Sin give a soft chuckled.

"Well, she is not my mother!" Sin began, "It's impossible." Maleficent rolled her eyes listening to the story again.

"Why?" Screama asked.

"Because I lived in the Real World when I was a baby girl during the two worlds block each other." This cause Screama to turn pale and frown.

"Are you okay?" Ursula asked the Gothic woman.

"um... Yes! Of course." Screama said quickly, "That must be really sad not knowing your real parents."

Sin shrugs, "Ehh. It doesn't bothered me. My foster parents love me like my real parent so I don't care about my real parents."

Screama put her hand on her chest, "You poor dear." Sin shrugs, she never cared about her real parents.

"What's your parents' name?" Screama asked.

"Um... Lily and Richardo... why?" Sin asked.

"God bless them!" Screama smiled, "You are luckily to be happy." Sin smiled giving a nod.

"Done!" Meme and Ashley pop up in front of her. Sin touch her hair.

"Wow! this is cute. Thank you." She hug the two little girls. They giggled and started skipping away.

"Brad, honey! You should go and play with your sisters!" Screama said patting the boy who was still sitting on her lap.

"Alright, for you, my love." Brad give a quick kiss on Screama's cheek.

Scream saw Brad running fast toward his sisters, "I still got the looks!" Sin giggles at the Gothic woman.

"Sin! You have to get ready." Envy came up, "We have to dress you!"

"Okay." Sin said, "But if I stink you guys better like it." Envy giggles. Screama went back to her seat. The two girls went to the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Alright! Fellows these guys are ready to show you a fun and amazing show!" Mickey smiled showing three people on stage but it was so hard to see them. Since, the lights were off and they were in the shadows until DJ started playing a song from Beauty and the Beast.

Pete and PJ finally got a chance to see something different. "I hope this is good." Pete mumbled.

The lights turn on, aiming at Sin wearing Belle's blue outfit and holding at book. The crowd cheer at her. She walk casually pretend to read and begins singing,** _"Little town full of little people. Everyday! Like the one before for! LITTLE TOWN full of little people waiting just to_ _say!"_**

"Now that's a beauty!" Prince Charming II gawk at Sin. Which cause Cinderella to hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Prince Adam said, "Belle is the beauty."

"Ehh." Charming II shrugs.

The lights turn back off where Sin was standing. The crowd clap and stop until they saw Erin dressed up as Aladdin.._**"Riffraff, street rat I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor**** boy?" **_Erin look over at the heroes side, **_"No, siree They'd find out There's so much more to me..."_ **The lights turned off where Erin was standing.

"Awe, he's soo adorable." Jasmin smiled at Erin.

"Hey! That was my personal song." Aladdin said, he crosses his arms.

Then the lights turn on in the middle. Where Jose stand wearing a dark costume, **"I never thought hyenas essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe they've a glimmer of potential if allied to my vision and brain..." **The crowd of villains cheered on for Jose's choice of music. Scar smirk at Jose's dark voice. The realies clapped for him. Sin and Erin began humming while wearing black to the song dark and evilly, Jose sang, **_"I know that your powers of retention! Are as wet as a warthog's backside."_**He glares at the two, **_"But thick as you are,_** **pay attention**! _**My words are a matter of pride..."**_ The two made a worry look, **_"It's clear from your vacant expressions. _****_The lights are not all on upstairs!_** Jose walk like a Evil Prince , **_"But we're talking kings and successions!_** **Even you can't be caught unawares!"** He sang the last words in anger making Sin and Erin jump.

Then, lights turn off on Erin and Sin. Jose hold a golden shell, _**"Beluga sevruga! Come winds of the Caspian Sea!**_  
_** Larengix glaucitis. Et max laryngitis. La voce to me!"** _Jose hold it high then he spoke, **"Now Sing! Mwahahahahaha!"** He laughs so evilly making Sarah sigh in love with him. The lights turn off on him. The villains cheered out loud.

"I do love singers with good taste." Scar smirk while looking at his nails.

"I just love how they sing my song.." Ursula brags at the villainesses.

Then, the lights hit on Sin who wore a light blue sparkling out fit on a rock with her hair braided with white flowers on them, **_"I don't know when! I don't know how! But I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see. Some day I'll be... Part of your world!"_ **Erin and Jose blow bubbles around Sin. Her angelic voice just beats Ariel all in a few lines.

Prince Eric sighed, "Isn't her voice lovely?"

Ariel crosses her arms and shook her head, "Yeah, but she's not a mermaid." Even thought, she loves Sin's voice. She hate the fact her husband is making goo-goo eyes at her.

Sin got off the rock standing then the song changes, the light also hit on- not Erin- Not Jose but on Luke wearing his Fiyero outfit, **"You're the fairest maid I've ever met! You were made..." **The whole crowd cheered at the two. Sin sang holding Luke's hand,_ "...to finish your duet."_

"OMG! OMG!" The princesses shouted at the two, "Fiyero and Elphaba!"

The two sang holding each other hands, **_"And in years to come we'll reminisce.."_** Luke sang, **"How we came to love!"** Sin sang, _"And grow and grow love!"_ Jose and Erin throw rose pedals at the two. They hold each other, Then everyone on the stage sang, **_"Since first we knew love through true love's kiss!"_** Sin and Luke give a quick peck on the lips just to get it over with it. The crowd clap so loud many throw roses at the two. Which was odd since they were just acting.

The song change to Jose who made Sin sat on one chair next to a table. Luke walk away. The crowd notice half of the table was dark they wonder if it was Erin.. **_"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie!"_ **Jose let Sin put on the napkin on her neck, **_"And we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour. Hot hors d'oeuvres,"_** Jose show her the meal which give Sin an awe look, _**"Why, we only live to serve?**_  
_**Try the grey stuff! It's delicious,"**_ Sin made a face when Jose continued to sang, _**"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! They can sing, they can dance!"**_ The random dishes from Beauty and the Beast pop up spinning and dancing around making Sin smile, **_"After all, Miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu,"_** Sin open the menu giving a big smile, Erin pop out singing the last part, **_"Take a glance and then you'll.. Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Yes! be our guest!"_**

Lumiere smiled, "Now that's a something I want to see!" Belle giggles at him.

The lights turned on showing Herk sitting on the half of the table, dressed up as Hercules wearing his teenager white chiton, **_"I have often dreamed of a far off place! Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer!?"_** Herk got up off from his seat standing up,_** "When they see my face! And a voice keeps saying 'This is where I'm meant to be'! I will find my way! I can go to distance! And I'll be there someday! If I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while! When I go the distance! I'll be right where I belong..."**_

Hades rolled his eyes, "Yeesh, talk about emotional issues. And they say I'm the one with a problem!" _**  
**_

Meg hug Hercules, "Ahh, wonder boy. I didn't know you felt that bad." Hercules just blush at his wife.

The lights turned on to Sin, _**"Who is that child I see!? Staring straight back at me?"**_ The crowd smiled at her angelic voice, _**"Why is my reflection someone- I don't know? Somehow I cannot** **hide..."** _Then, the lights turn to Herk sing along to his part of the song, **"I will find my way!"** Sin sang along to hers, _"Who I am!? Though I've tried.." _Herk sang his turn, **"I'll be there someday.." **Sin sang her turn, _"When will my reflection show,"_ Herk sang his part in the back round of Sin's part, "**(I can go to distance!)** _Who I am inside!?_" They finished with a big bang.

The crowd cheered with their eyes all teary. Jose pop up, **"Ohh so serious!"** Erin pop up singing,**_ "Oh, oobee doo!"_ **The heroes cheer at the happy song, _**"I wanna be like you! I wanna walk like you! Talk like you, too!"**_ He dance around Herk and Sin and Jose singing making Sin giggling, **_"You'll see it's true! An ape like me! Can learn to be human too!"_ **He hit it with a, **"Pah!"** The crowd clap out loud.

Then, the lights turned on showing all of them. Sin put on her Mickey Mouse hat so did the rest, _"When you wish upon a star! Makes no difference who you are! Anything your heart desires will come to you!" _The crowd sighed at her voice. Then, Herk began singing, **"If your heart is in your dream! No request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star. As dreamers do..." **The group hold hands, Sin and Herk sings together,**_ "Fate is kind. She brings to those who love! The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing! Like a bolt out of the blue! Fate steps in and sees you through,"_** Sin began singing solo, _"When you wish upon a star.." _The group began singing together,**_ "Your dreams come true!"_**

The whole crowd cheered at the ending of the song. Many roses were toss at Sin. She wave happily at the crowd. Sin notice some were tearing from the songs, "My gosh, you sing amaze!"one shouted. Pete and PJ clapped with a big smile on their faces.

Sin walk down with Herk, "Wow! I can't believe they loved it!"

"Well, you do have a beautiful voice." Herk commented. Which cause Sin to blush red on her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Herk give a shyly smirk. Sin giggles at the adorableness. The two girls pop out of the blew.

"Whoa! You rock!" Meme commented.

"You should be a Disney Princess!" Ashley added.

"No! She should be the main princess!" Meme added, "You should have your own show and be famous for being um.. different."

Sin smiled at the two, "Thanks, But, I rather stick being me and not a Disney princess."

"What's wrong being a princess?" Envy asked.

"It's not me and besides," Sin added, "I think I love to sing for the fun of it instead of showing off." Sin hold the roses in her arms smiling.

"At least you enjoy it. That all it matters." Herk smirk, "Besides a girl like you- man! I would kill a prince that says no to you." This cause Sin to blush at him.

"Thanks, Herk. Your sweet." She give him a peck on the cheek.

"Whoa!" The two little girls giggles, "Herk and Sin sitting on a tree," Herk blushed bright red, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Herk quickly left before anyone started spreading rumors. Sin just giggles, "Hey. Stop it before you girls cause someone to hear this and spread big no-nos."

"You got it, Sin!" The two girls walk off skipping along.

"Cute?" Envy smiled.

"Cute." Sin agreed.

The two walk by Pete and Pj. "Wow that was great!" PJ said out loud.

"Thank you."

Pete look at both of the girls and sighed, "It seems the club gotten better. The food is wonderful. The music is amazing. Looks like this club have improve big time!"

"Thank you, Pete." Envy smiled. The girls hug the two toon cats.

"Alright. Alright!" Pete said, while pulling away. The girls giggled.

Tammy pop up, "Oh Sinny! You are just amazing! You should show your Sleeping Beauty play from school."

"No!" Sin said, "I look weird and inhuman..."

"No, way." Envy said, "You look so cool and wonderful. I just love how you play your part. Maybe we can show it later in the future." The two began walking to their seats. Until Envy felt a big strong arm wrapping around her waist. Envy saw Zeus hugging her. She felt she was gonna be sick. Sin was about to hit the god until Luke saw the god.

"Hey, dude." Luke stopping Zeus, "No, hugging the employees." Zeus ignore him. He hug Envy tighter, she sighed annoyed at the god.

"Come on, Envy. Let's sit together." Zeus flirted with Envy. Sin drop her roses. She walk over to Zeus tapping on the back. He turned his head over, "Oh, you want to join in too?"

"No! Ew, God no! I rather deal with Mr. Flame-head over there!" She pointed at Hades.

Envy give a look to Hades. Hades was about to help until Sin began talking, "Just leave my friend alone. Stop givin' her stuff and go to your wife!"

Zeus smirk, "I see someone is getting lonely. Don't worry I don't bite." Zeus was about to read over her until the toon triplets brothers comment.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" One of the triplets shouted.

"Yeah, you'll regret it!" The other triplet comment.

Zeus ignore them. Sin give a cold glare when Zeus' hand touched her naked shoulder. Then, in a second she flipped him over, grabbing his arm and pull it in the back. Standing on his back while he lay on his stomach. The crowd paused with their mouths wide open at Sin. Hades burst out laughing at his older brother, "Whoa! She got you!"

"We told him!" The triplets warned.

Envy giggles, "Zeus, Sin is a highly trained black belt in Karate and Kung Fu!"

"What!?" Mulan asked in shock at the girl girl.

Sin let go of Zeus, "Yeah. Next time you won't be walking for weeks- maybe months." Sin grab Envy's hand and they walk off together happily.

Envy and Sin walk to see Tiffany eating her meal. "You finish?" Envy asked Tiffany.

Tiffany slurp her noodles, "Not yet!" Envy kissed on the cheek.

Sin was pulled by one of the villainesses, "Dearie, how you learn to do that?"

Grimhilde came back with her make up clean and flawless. Her dress changed into a dark blue outfit. "Darh-ling, you use that potion to change your outfit?" Cruella asked.

Grimhilde sat down ignoring her question. She look over seeing Wendy and Hook acting all lovey-dovey with each other. She sneered at them.

"Well, my parents thought I should learn Karate because I'm the youngest female in my family.." Sin simply said.

Envy smiled, "Sin, you show how you can break a brick in two!"

"No. They don't want to see that!" Sin said looking over at the villains nodding.

Shan Yu hold a large brick, "Here. I want to see it. Show me." He holds it in front of her. Sin got up and in one second she kick the brick in two. She also caused Shan Yu to fall backwards. The villains clapped at her.

"Sorry." Sin help up Shan Yu.

He shook his head at awe with the kick. The triplets brothers pop up, taking pictures, "We warned Zeus about her."

"But he listened?" Don asked.

"NO!" Ron answered, "Stupid God. Messing with our home-girl." They hug Sin. The green girl giggles at them.

Envy giggles. She saw Jason sitting alone drinking a glass filled with water. She went over, "Hey."

"oh," Jason look at her, "Hey?"

Envy sat down next to him. Usually, she would be with Adam but he's busy with Snowie and Rosie. "Why your siting by yourself?"

Jason rub his neck, "Cause I'm bored."

"You shouldn't bored." Envy place her hands on his hand. He quickly moved his hand away.

"Look." Jason became serious, "I rather be here by myself. Then-" Envy cut him off, "Jason, it's not gonna kill you." Jason sighed in annoyance.

"OKay. Sit here." Envy said feeling uneasy with Jason.

"Thank you." He said rudely. Envy walk away. Sometimes she wonder what's wrong with him.

On the other side of the room Jafar saw Sin singing softly to herself. "You love to sing don't you?" Jafar asked.

Sin look at him with her innocent eyes, "Yes. I love to sing." A piece of her hair went over her shoulder. She tuck in back with her innocent smile.

Jafar couldn't help but smile with a blush on his face, "Um..Um."

"Looks like Jaffy have a big crushy on Sinny!" Hades smoke his cigar. Jafar gave the god a big glare with an icy sneered. Hades smirk wickedly at the vizier.

"Anyway, Sin can you sing my song." Ratigan asked the green girl.

Sin nodded with her angelic voice she began singing The world Greatest Criminal Mind. Ratigan sighed loving at the toon. "My dear. You sing wonderful." Ratigan flirted.

Sin giggles at the villain rodent, 'Thank you."

"Even if she sings like a Disney princess. She could never match our superior songs!" Madame Mim said.

Sin let out an evil smirk, "Oh really?" Madame Mim nodded challenge the toon.

"Oh... Ruby and Suzy!" Sin sang out loud. The two girls pop out of the blew.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, while Jaffy took away her ear plugs. He went over to Denis to listen some music.

"Yeah." Suzy asked.

Sin smiled, "The villains think I can only sing like an angel and not evilly like them. What do you think.." Sin said, the realies stare at the villains and then burst out laughing.

"Really!?" Suzy said to the villains, "Sin is like the best singer in the world. She sings all types. Even the evilest song!"

"Prove it." Clayton said with a big smirk.

Sin smiled from ear to ear, "Oh, I can. Me and my girls will prove it to all of you." Sin, Tammy, and Rudy walk away.

Jafar look at the villains, "You think they'll be good?"

"I just love to see challenges!" Madame Mim clapped excitedly, "I wonder if they can beat our songs..."

* * *

In a few minutes Mickey Mouse came up on the stage, "Hi-Ya, folks! Well, it seems the villains challenged Sin to sing one of their songs." The heroes boo at the villains, "Now folks. Sin and her friends our proud to perform a song called Ladies Rap! Enjoy" Mickey walk off the stage. The lights turned off.

"A rap?" Madame Medusa questioned, "Can you rap about being a villain?"

The villains shrug, "This I gotta see!" Hades said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

Maleficent said, "I think this will be a fail." She shook her head.

_The curtains lift up letting the lights showing three girls; Meme, Ashley, and Tiffany playing a game on the board. They sat on a big couch giving a big sigh._

_"I'm bored!" Meme whined playing her act perfectly._

_Ashley hold a crystal ball, "Let's play with this!"_

_Tiffany laughs, "Really! Only losers play with that! Like The Disney Villains! Hahaha!" _

_"Your right!" Meme agreed. They all laughed out loud until they heard a big "thump" on the group.  
_

_Ashley screamed, "What is that!?" The girls hug together afraid of the sound. Then, the sound became louder and louder.  
_

_"I'm scared!" Meme cried.  
_

_"Don't worry! It's just a LAME GHOST! COME OUT I DARE YA!" Tiffany shouted back.  
_

"Foolish child!"Maleficent commented.

_Then, evil laughter came out of the air. The girls scream when the lights turn off. DJ was on the corner then he played one song.  
_

_Suzy Pop up as Cruella De-Vil. She raped, **"Hello Darhlings! I'm Cruella DeVIl, no you ain't poppin' pills!"** She walks up hugging her spotted fur coat, making the girls quivered in fear, **"I'm here in the flesh, frontin' fur, lookin fresh!" **_

The villains cheered at the girl. Cruella smirk, "Looks like I have a fan, Darh-lings!" Many dogs bark angrily at Suzy. Some heroes give a nasty look. The realies just clapped out loud.

"Whoa! That's my girl!" Don shouted clapping and cheering at his girlfriend.

"Show them your evil!" Envy screamed out loud. She sat next to the Underworld Couples.

_The girls hug in a group, **"Fifty-five mink went into this coat! I'm gonna slice up yo pet, turn'em into a tote,"** She took out her purse all spotted, **"Lookin' for a Dalmatian that's property bred!"** She measured a spotted dog next to her,** "drag from the bed to the shed where I bash in its head! "** She hold a bag that looks bloody,** "Call me Cruel. Call me the Devil, but trust me you don't want to meddle. Fuck PETA!"** She stick the middle finger out, Yeah you heard what I said!" She throw the bag away, **"Won't be paintin' shit red when they're pumped full of lead! I need them like I need a bullet shot in the head!"** She hold out her cigarette out making a fake puff, "**I like my cigarettes lit and my animals dead,"** She show all her fur coats, the girls hide behind their blanket, "**Come here lil kiddies, what a glow you exert,"** Meme handed her a dog, hiding back into the blanket, Suzy hold the dog with a knife around its neck,**"I like to skin you alive and wear your face as a shirt!"** Suzy hold a shirt with a fake dog face on it, "Hide yo kids, Hide yo wife, and Hide yo dogs too!" She leaned over evilly smirking, **"I'm fuckin coming for you!"**__  
_

The villains cheered, "Whoa! What a woman!" Suzy smirk walking to the side of the stage.

"I'm still waiting for Sin!" Madam Mim said.

Jafar smirk, "I think she'll be very good at this."

_Then, as DJ play the song a little louder a big 'boom' came up with green smoke. Sin pop up wearing a Maleficent's outfit and headdress horns but with more trend. The black dress was in layers like Maleficent's robes and with a little bit of dark purple but it shows V shape on the middle of her chest showing cleavage. She stood looking evilly sexy, **"Maleficent here, where's my invite, my dear?" **_

The crowd of her friends and the villains cheered so loud the heroes booing went away. "Sin! Whooooohhhhooo!" Envy cheered with Tammy. Screama clapped at the taste of fashion.

_Sin walk up with a high and mighty villainy look giving an icy cold stare. She walk up next to Suzy who crosses her arms rolling her eyes. Sin smirk giving a sexy bitch look, **"Bitch, where is my brassiere?"** She rap in Suzy's face. Sin look at the crowd giving an evil smirk, **"Take you depths of HELL,"** She looks over Aurora,** "Sleeping Beauty knows it well,"** giving an evil smiled making the princess shuddered in fear, **"I'm Mistress of All Evil, better say your prayers, babies!"** She look over at the girls smirking, **"Wicked sorceress with a fuckin' masters in upheaval,"** She holds her staff giving a cold glare at the crowd, **"I'll eat your tears, don't give a fuck,"** She hold a bottled filled with children tears, **"Source of your fears, your face is a dump truck!"** She sexually rub her side curves, **"You're worried about mutts, I'll eat your soul like cold cuts!"** She look over at Suzy who made a face, **"My villainy is venomous!"** Her eyes glow yellow, **"Malevolence shall be victorious!"** She laughs wickedly as the green fog form around her. _

The crowd of villains clapped really loud. "WHoooooohhooo!"

"OMG! SIN!" Tammy clapped screaming her bestie name.

Maleficent clapped at Sin's performance. it was down right evil and perfect. "Looks like she wins the challenge." Jafar smirks at Madame Mim.

"I couldn't agree it any more." Madame Mim clapped.

"Whoa! That babe is smokin'." Earl commented.

Screama giggles, "I love her dress."

Ursula added, "I love her attitude! Angelfish, she's just like you!" She look at Maleficent.

Maleficent smirk, "I see it, too. But, she needs a little bit more work on her dress." She would never wear a dress like that- well maybe if she's in a really good mood.

_Then, a loud chuckled echoed the room. Making Sin and Suzy rolled their eyes. Then a small hot tub appear in the middle of the room. Then, the water boiled and steamed, pop up goes Ruby dress up as Ursula, "**I'm Ursula, bitch. Don't think that you can handle this!"** She showed off her cleavage, **" Eight legs, big tits, "** She hold them jiggling them, **"a mutha fuckin' sea witch!"** She look over at Suzy givin a nasty smirk, "**I just got a wiff, your breathe, smells like dog shit!"** Suzy glare at her, Ruby hold her hands making the two stop, **"Zip your lip, Maleficent, my rhymes flow like magic!"** Sin glare at her, **"Cuz, I got a gang of eels, and I'm here to steal from the po-po-poor unfortunate!"** She smirks at the princesses, **"I'll take the souls from these stupid hos,"** making the princesses mouth drop,** "and zap them into polyps!"** She look over at Ariel and her husband, **"Fuck Ariel and her weak ass boy. I'll take her voice cuz that bitch annoys,"** She snap her fingers, **"Little Mermaid ain't shit, you must admit MY VILLAIN GAMES IS FANTASTIC!"** Rudy laughs evilly with the other two. The little girls run off screaming_.

The whole villain side cheered and scream and clapped out loud making the club shake. Many heroes were afraid of the three girls. It was so evil. It made so many princesses wanted to cry in fear.

"That was something the heroes can't beat!" Ursula smirk.

Grimhilde rolled her eyes, "It would've been better if it was me! If they pick me it would've have been better." The villainesses rolled their eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Cruella said. The three girls walk down walking toward the guest room to change.

"That was fun!" Suzy said.

"I know." Sin smiled, she fix her dress.

"OMG! You guys were so amazing!" Envy hug her friends, "Very evil and awesome!" Meme, Ashley and Tiffany pop up behind Envy nodding their heads.

"You guys are so cool!"

"Yeah! I love your costume, too!"The group went to the guest room. Aunt Screama followed her niece to ask about something until she saw Sin's neck which have a strange birthmark on the top. She stop making her heart drop to her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick. She rushed over her seat taking drinking her wine within two gulps.

"Mom?" Earl asked looking at his mother, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Screama smiled, "I'm just tired. You know the trip was long." Earl nodded taking a drink of his beer mixed with hot sauce, salt, lemon, pepper, and Bloody Mary mix.

"What in Tartarus is that?" Hades asked about Earl's drink.

"This is called..." Earl tried to remember, "I forgot but this is the shit! It got hot sauce! You should get one."

Hades saw one of the penguins giving him a bowl full of worms with salt, pepper, and hot sauce on it and some jalapenos on the side, "Now this is something I don't see everyday!" Hades slurp one of the worms. He let his lips smack feeling the hot intense feeling in his mouth, "Whoa!" His flames turned red.

"Is something wrong sweet-flames?" Persephone asked as she rub his shoulders.

"Geez! This is burning my mouth!" Hades drank a glass filled with water.

Screama giggles, "Looks like my Envy-kins made it spicy enough for a god to enjoy." Hades breathe in and out.

"Can I try one?" Earl asked when he reach out for one.

Screama stop him, "You may not. God knows how spicy that it. It could be soo spicy it could kill you!" Earl rolled his eyes.

Hades chew on the jalapenos which was nothing, "I wonder what she puts in it?" Persephone asked.

"Me too." Hades slurp another worm, "It's not that bad but if she tries my chilly. She'll be dead in a second."

Screama gasp out loud, "You'll hurt my Envy-kins!?"

"No, it's a jok-" Screama cut him off, "She's my lil angelito! Don't ever joke about her and death in the same sentences!"

Hades and Persephone stood stun at Screama's reaction. "Sorry, mom is very sensitive with her family members' with jokes about them." Earl said drinking his beer.

Jason walk pass by the group. He wanted to go home. When he reach the entrance he saw Envy walking in the basement. Jason arch his eyebrow, he remember when his sister where young they watch the show. The show always said that the basement is large and you can lost like Alice being in Wonderland. Jason followed Envy.

* * *

In the basement Envy went in This WAY. She saw this large box that she been looking for. She went over it, until she heard a loud bang of box falling over. She jump quickly looking over seeing Jason trip over a box full of Disney's Props. Envy quickly went over to help him, "Are you okay?"

Jason wipe the dust off his jeans, "What are you doing here?"

Envy bite her bottom lip, "Why did you follow me?" She asked.

Jason crosses his arms, "Not until you ask my question?" Envy walk over to a large black box. She open letting him have a good look inside. Jason saw waiter's outfit filled with different sizes.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to work here." Envy said, holding out one which look like it would fit him, "Since, Minx moved away. Maybe you can help us out. Just us won't be enough we always need more waiters but some people are always afraid because of the villains. So, you wanna work?" Jason blink at the idea, "You can get an easy quick bucks."

Jason rub his neck. Envy let him hold the outfit, "Well, I need some money." Jason said, he took off his jacket and shirt making Envy blush bright red.

"Jason!" Envy looks away blushing bright red at Jason's muscular chest and arms, "There's a lady here."

Jason give a heavy chuckled which cause Envy to look at him. She saw a smirk on his handsome face. For the first time he didn't act so mean to her. "Envy," Jason smiled putting on the shirt, "it's not like I'm showing off."

"Is it tight?" Envy asked, seeing Jason moving around.

"Nope. It fits perfect. How do you know my size?" Jason asked. Usually, people mistaken him with his size being medium or XXL sometimes a L but he's a big man with muscles on him. Large was always tight on him and XXL was too big he felt like a gangster. When it comes to XL it fits perfect he can flew showing a little muscle on his chest not like Gaston's outfit.

Envy couldn't help but giggles, "Well... Do you remember that birthday present with a pink bow wrap around it?"

Jason rub his chin, "The one with that blue wrapping paper on it and it said by a friend?" She nodded, "Your the one who gave me that?" She nodded again.

"Inside was a Royal Blue collar shirt by Old Navy and two others a black one and a gray one." Envy said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jason said making Envy a little nervous she tries to hide her frown, "I love those shirts!" Envy look at him in shock.

"Really?" Envy said, giving a big smile, "I thought you hated them. I never see you wear them- not that I know what you wear everyday."

Jason smirks again, "I do wear them. Not in school since their nice for parties and places like dates. I love them. Did my sisters tell you my size?"

Envy giggles, "No." She tried to remember, "I didn't have a phone in 9th grade. I just tried to figure out what your size was. I knew you wouldn't fit a Large so it was easy to say your a XL."

Jason smiled at her, "Well, thank you for the gifts even tho it been years." She smiled at him.

"Your welcome."

"So," Jason thought for a moment, "Wait. You been giving me birthday gifts ever since? Like all those From A Friend presents was you?" She nodded, "And you give me presents even when I didn't give you anything?" Envy just shrugs. He felt awful. He hadn't give her any birthday gifts. He was so rude to her. He even called her a weirdo in front of her with his friends when she walk pass by from school. Jason notice Envy was just being sweet. Jason notice she also give him Christmas presents. He feel like a total A-hole. He never knew Envy is a sweet girl. Even though, he makes fun of her being different. He just realize how caring she is. He notice she never did anything awful to him. But, something wasn't right why she's afraid of him? He want to ask but if he does something tells him, he'll feel more like a dick. The more he think about his evil deeds, he feels like a jock head jerk. He never approve that now he shows how much of hypocrite he is.

"Are you okay?" Envy asked seeing Jason looking uneasy.

"I'm sorry." Jason said.

"What!?" Envy asked, confused about him then it hit her, "Oh, no. You don't have to feel-" Jason cut her off, "I'm sorry for calling you a weirdo in front of you to my friends. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you and making up stupid rumors about you being a weirdo. I mean I never thought how nice you are. I guess I'm a big jerk. Here you are still nice giving me a job and I always treat you bad." Jason look over to her. To his surprised she had tears in her eyes.

Envy wipe her eyes, "Oh, Jason!" She hug him really tight, "I wanted to here those words for the longest. I was too afraid to tell you how I feel." Jason hug her back rubbing her back.

"I'm really sorry." Jason said making Envy cry on his shoulder, "I own you one, Envy."

"No, you don't. This all I need." Envy pulled away wiping her eyes.

"But-" Envy cut him off, "You can be my friend."

Jason smirk, "Alright." He hug her. Envy giggles, when Jason hug her waist his manly hands tickled her sides. When she smell his wonderful Chocolate Axe Spray. It made her smiled. The shadows watch the two hugging on top of the boxes way up high. One of the male shadows cried at the friendship.

"Why are you crying?" The female hissed at him.

"It's sooo touching." The male shadow wipe off his shadowy tears.

"Your an idiot." The female shadow rolled her eyes.

"So whats your favorite colors?" Jason asked. Envy tap her chin for a moment, "Wait, let me guess." Jason said, "You love white but something tells me you love blue too."

Envy gasp in shock, "How do you know?! Wow, I love those two colors." Jason smirk. "Now my turn I'm guessing you like Silver, White, and-" Envy tried to remember Jason's outfits, "I remember Sarah and Bellini nagging me about you loving teal blue but sometimes I heard you love Royal Blue. So your fighting between the two."

Jason smiled at her, "You got that right. But, now I found my true favorite colors. I love Teal with Silver. Royal blue with White. I usually wear those colors together." Envy nodded. The strangest part they know more about each other then they thought. They never talk to each other this closely but they always hear from their other friends talking about them. Jason knew _of_ Envy. Envy knew _of_ Jason. They walk talking more about each other.

* * *

In the room Rudy was arguing with Luke and Buddy/Syndrome from The Incredibles, "What the heck your talking about?!" Luke shouted out loud.

"I'm saying The Flash is faster then Superman!" Rudy said out loud.

Syndrome back up Luke's argument, "What!? That's a load of bull! Superman is the fastest man in the world. He is the MAN OF STEEL!" Luke agreed with him.

Rudy put her hands on her hips, "No! Flash is so fast he can go through walls! And if you touch him, you'll get burn!" Rudy is a super nerd on comic books. She love DC and Marvel comics. They are just amazing. Rudy was happy finding someone who have the same passion with comic books.

"Please," Buddy rolled his eyes, "Super-" Ruby cut him off, "Sweetie, please. Flash can run so fast he can go to the future and can even be as fast as the speed of light!" Buddy started to remember his shows and comic books on the super heroes. He never met someone so well know with comic books. He sighed in defeat. He reach out his hand, "You win." Ruby shake proudly.

"Well, that answered your question," Luke said to Ryan.

Ryan rub his chin, "So, what's better Marvel or DC comics?"

"Phssh it's Marvel!" Ruby said at the same time Buddy said DC. They look at each other and began arguing at each other.

"X-man rule no doubt about it!" Ruby shot back.

"Come on! The Green Lantern is awesome with his ring!" Buddy yelled. They yell at each other. Until, Buddy pulled her in and kiss her. They started making out while arguing.

"Kiss me you fool!" Ruby kiss him roughly, "Marvel rules!"

"I still say DC rules!" Buddy kissed her back.

Luke and Ryan stood quiet for a moment. "Okay?" Ryan and Luke walk away from the two.

Jaffy walk toward them, "What just happened?"

"We don't even know!" Ryan and Luke said to the shortie teenager.

Jaffy made a face at Ruby and Buddy making out, "Ew."

"We know!"The brothers said.

* * *

On the villain side, "Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Jafar said to the other villains. Many shuddered at Buddy and Ruby making out.

"Ew!" The evil step-sisters gag.

The villains saw Envy and Jason walking together talking happily. Jason hold a couple of waiter's outfit. Jason went over to Ruth and they began talking.

"Luke!" Envy called out, walking toward him.

"Yeah?" Luke poured water for Aurora.

"Tell your brother and sisters it's time for dessert!" Envy said the last word out loud making the little ones hear.

"Dessert!" Meme pop up out of the blew. with her brothers and sisters.

"Yup," Envy hold her hand, "you'll love it." They walk in the kitchen. Inside little Amy was eating her flan. Sarah was feeding little Hector some. Hector would giggle at her.

"Wow! This is classy like store bought like mommy always bring!" Tiffany touch the flan which jiggles.

Meme grab hers and shove it in her mouth, "It taste soooo good." Ryan munched down his like an animal.

"She's right mmmmmmm! I Love it." Ryan chewed.

Envy saw Jason walk in with a smile on his face, "I got the job!" He went over hugging Envy giving her a twirl. Envy blushed bright red. Luke look away with a twinge of jealousy inside him. "Thank you, Thank you!" He smiled. Envy giggles.

"This cause for a celebration!" She handed him a plate with flan. Jason wasn't big on sweets but he took it anyway. She handed him a small spoon. He took it. With one bite it left him wanting more. "This is good."

Envy smiled at him, "Thanks." Ryan held out his plate, "More?" He nodded. She put another one on it.

* * *

Zeus sat on his table feeling upset, "Hermes?"

The messenger look at his boos, "Yes?"

"Is something wrong with me?"

"No." Hermes wasn't sure what to say or understand the question.

"Really? You don't think I got it?"

"I don't understand what your talkin' about, Z."

Zeus sighed at his messenger, "Do I have the looks? Envy keep refusing me! Is there something wrong with me."

"Well, no. She is just liking different types of men."

"But, I am Zeus! I have everything!" Zeus whined. He look over seeing Envy walking out of the kitchen, "Why can't Envy see that!?"

Envy rushed over to Sin, "OMG! LOOK AT THIS!" She show her phone. Sin got her fangirl out.

"OMG! OMG!" Sin rush over to the laptop which connect to the giant screen, "TAmmy! LOOK! They made it!" Sin went on youtube typing a name then click. Sin then move a slide to show it on the screen. Everyone in the club paid attention to the screen.

_The video should a long hopeless dessert and the movie man talk, "When an old genie lamp," a man with a brown coat covered his face, "Brings wealth to a man.." The scene move to a little girl going to school.  
_

_"Hi!" The girl said to a couple of people, "I'm new here. My name is Yasmin."  
_

_"So Yasmin what does your parents do?" one girl asked in the class.  
_

_"My parents are scientist if you say."  
_

_"So they work on chemicals."  
_

_"Well, they look up for fossils but my father found a ruined"  
_

_"So, your parents are archaeologist!" Yasmin nodded her head.  
_

_"When a girl," Showing Yasmin walking in line, "loves in war," bombing on a city, "lost hope in life."  
_

_"I hate this place!" Yasmin screamed crying her mother came by hugging her.  
_

_"Sweetie please," Her mother hug her, "Here." She handed her an old golden lamp, "Your father wants you to have it."  
_

_Yasmin walk in her room wiping her tears, "What good you'll do!?" She look at the lamp tossing it on the side of her bed, "This what my dad sacrfice!? For a stupid old lamp!?" She look at the photo of her father. She hear tinkering in her room. She looks over at the lamp giving a glow.  
_

_"She lost her father.." the man spoke, Yasmin hold the lamp giving' it a rub, "Now she made a friend."  
_

_The lamp shook started to glow bright yellow and golden and it let out a white-yellow smoke out. Then, BOOM Yazmin closed her eyes. She heard coughing she open her eyes, seeing a boy with a purple-blue vest and white pants.  
_

"Oh my god! Aladdin!" Tammy shouted happily, "They made a live action one!"

_"Ahhh!" Yasmin jump behind her bed.  
_

_The boy got up, "Don't be scared. Please!"  
_

_"Who are you?" Yasmin got up to see the man.  
_

_"My name is... My name is," He got up looking at a mirror, "Aladdin."  
_

_"When a modern girl meets a-" Yasmin spoke up which cut off the man who's talking about the movie, "A GENIE!?"  
_

_"Yes." Aladdin got up, "I'm a genie. I can grant you three wishes."  
_

_Yasmin look at him, "Can you bring back my father?"  
_

_"I'm sorry but I can't bring the dead back to life," Aladdin spoke looking at the photo, "Wait. You know him."  
_

_"He's my dad." Yasmin said.  
_

_"He save me by..."  
_

_"Who?"  
_

_"Jafar."  
_

_A scene show a long man wearing a black robes. A young woman walk in, "He's here." The man smirks.  
_

_"Let the war begin!" Jafar smirks.  
_

_"When two worlds become one," The man spoke, "One girl," Yasmin run from the explosion of her school being save by Aladdin, "One genies." The two both got out of the mess, "we stop the war."  
_

_"Tell me how you became a genie." Yasmin asked hugging Aladdin.  
_

_"Isn't it obvious? i wished it to stop Jafar." Aladdin spoke looking at Yasmin, "Now I can stop him for a cause."  
_

_"What cause is that?"  
_

_"You." They kissed.  
_

_"To fight off the most evilest genie.."  
_

_The scene move to a large plane where Jafar walks in smiling evilly at Yasmin being chained and Aladdin trapped in a large hour glass, "Well, it been years since we meet." He grab Yasmin by the neck, "What a lovely lady."  
_

_"Let her go!" Aladdin hit the glass trying to break it.  
_

_Jafar laughed, "Yasmin?" She whimpered in front of him, "I say you look lot like Jasmin."  
_

_Yasmin look up with tears, "What?"  
_

_"Yasmin don't listen to him!" Aladdin yelled hitting the glass.  
_

_Jafar hold her face tight, "Oh? You didn't know he's married? He came to avenge his dead wife!"  
_

_"Yasmin," Aladdin became tired, "I did it to-" Yasmin cut him off, "You lie to me!"  
_

_"Yazmin." Aladdin cried, "Please, understand."  
_

_Jafar laughs, "Once a street-rat! Always a street-rat!" He went over to have a seat on his golden throne, "You know time passed quickly when your looking for someone."  
_

_"You murdered my wife!" Aladdin shouted hitting the glass, "You murder Nigel!" He hit it again.  
_

_"Why?" Yasmin cried at Jafar, "Why my father?"  
_

_"Wasn't it obvious? Aladdin let him die." Jafar said in a monotone voice. Yasmin cried.  
_

_"LIAR!" Jafar ignore him.  
_

_"Whatever you say, street-rat." Jafar smirks, "You'll be surprised how much he lied to you, Yasmin. He let his wife die."  
_

_"No, I never!" Aladdin hit the glass one more time.  
_

_"Oh?" Jafar pushed a button, "Please, let the princess in." The door slide open.  
_

_A young woman wearing red walk in, "Jasmin?" Aladdin's eyes widen in shock her.  
_

_"Hello, Aladdin." Jasmin walk over to Yasmin and slap her.  
_

_"Stop it!" Aladdin yelled.  
_

_Jafar laughs, "You see. I revived Jasmin. She wanted revenage because you," he went over to the princess, "let her father die. You killed and murdered everyone in the city of Agrabah. You even let her die!" Jasmin smirk at Jafar.  
_

_"And all it tooks was this." Jasmin kiss the villain. They didn't notice Yasmin broke free.  
_

_Aladdin fell on to his knees, "No! I didn't kill no one. Jasmin, you know if I let Jafar take over he would hav-" Jasmin cut him off, "You let everyone die!" She holds a large knife, "You let everyone I love die. Now I'ma kill your harlot."  
_

_Yasmin cried when Jasmin pulled her hair. Then, Yasmin grab her a handful of sand tossing over the princess, "You bitch!" Jasmin screamed. Jafar tried to use his magic to get Yasmin but it was too late. She grab his staff hitting the glass.  
_

_"I wish you take me as far away from here!" Yasmin said to Aladdin. Aladdin who body glow yellow taking her off the plane.  
_

_"Both will have to sacrifice their will," Yasmin and Aladdin landed on a desert land, "to save the world.  
_

_"You lie to me!"  
_

_"Yasmin?"  
_

_Yasmin walk inside a trap door, falling inside an abandon castle, "What is this?"  
_

_"Agrabah!" Aladdin spoke softly they walk in the underground city, "This was my home."  
_

_"You know," Yasmin look at him, "He hurt both of us. Let's fight back before he hurt more people."  
_

_Aladdin smirk, "Yasmin, you have to lose your life for that."  
_

_"My father did," Yasmin put on her father's necklace, "So can I."  
_

_The screen move to the slide show of big words, "ONE GIRL! ONE GENIE! Will fight for their lives!"  
_

_"Aladdin!" Yasmin cried as he fell into a deep hole.  
_

_"Yasmin!" Aladdin saw Yasmin getting stab by Jasmin.  
_

_"Take me away from here!" Yasmin said.  
_

_"Is that a wish?"  
_

_"No," Yasmin said, "It's a comand." Aladdin hold her hand, they went flying off trying to get away from the bombs and the plane crashing down the school.  
_

_"I love you!" Yasmin kissed him.  
_

_"I love you, too." They both were naked in a room. Aladdin kissed her on the neck. Aladdin hug her by his side, "Please, don't fight this war." Yasmin rub his hand.  
_

_A scene show a high-tech computer glowing a spot, "Find the street-rat."  
_

_"We found him, sir." Jafar smirk.  
_

_"Looks like we're going home, my dear." He look over at Jasmin who's body have cracks around.  
_

_The scene move to another, "You killed me?" Jasmin cried at Aladdin.  
_

_Aladdin let her lay on the floor, "No. Jafar stab you. You told me to end you life." Jasmin let a tear come down her cheek,  
_

_"I loved you." She whisper... Then, really fast scenes move passing quickly!  
_

_"Who is that?" A teenager girl look at Aladdin break dancing.  
_

_Yasmin smiled, "Aladdin." The scene moves.  
_

_"Aladdin." Jafar sneered.  
_

_"Aladdin." Jasmin said in a serious tone.  
_

_"Disney's Movie..." Then, a gigantic logo move round then it made a boom sound saying, "ALADDIN" above a golden lamp with smoke coming out.  
_

_"I am Aladdin." Aladdin smiled proudly. _

Many mouth drop to the effects on the Real World's movie.

"OMG! I wanna see it!" Tammy got all excited.

Sin nodded, "I'm just surprised how hot the actor plays Jafar."

"They changed the storyline! I love it! Yasmin and Aladdin!" Envy said out loud.

"Whoa! Back up!" Luke said in confusion, "So, Jasmin is bad."

"Yup."

"And he falls in love with a poor girl instead a princess."

"Yup."

"This is weird!" Luke shook his head.

"Come on. Its about time they made a live action about it." Tammy said, "I mean Aladdin is one of the best movies ever created!"

"Ya hear that?" Aladdin smirk at his wife, "I am awesome."

"Yeah, but they made me evil!" Jasmin said.

"Who cares!?" Ashley shouted, "It's all about Aladdin and Yasmin. They make such a cute couple."

"When it's gonna come out?" Sin asked Envy.

Envy type somethings on her laptop, "MMM, on June 4th."

"That's soo far and long." Meme frowned.

Envy hug her, "It'll go by really fast. You won't even know it." Meme giggles when Envy tickled her.

"So, this Yasmin?" Jafar asked, "She is just made-" Envy cut him off, "She is fake."

"Yeah," Tiffany added, "She's sooo pretty that in the movie you have a thing going on with her!"

Envy giggles, "Yup, you made her wear a sexy black outfit and toss her in your bed..."

Jafar eyes widen, "I'm not that kind-" Luke pat Jafar on the shoulder, "It's just a movie, dude. They are making a Sleeping Beauty one."

"What!?" Maleficent shot back.

"Well," Envy said, "The movie is called Maleficent. Guess who the actress!"

"Wow, a movie about Maleficent!" Jason rub his chin.

"Who is the actress!?" Ashely asked.

"Angelina Jolie!" Envy clapped happily. Many toons gasp at the actress' name.

"The Angelina Jolie!?" Jassica Rabbit asked.

"Yes!" Envy smiled happily.

"Who's that?" Grimhilde asked.

"One of the best actress. They pay her millions just for her to be one scene!" Molly said.

"The reason she agrees to be Maleficent because she love Disney's movies. She was happy when Disney ask her to be Maleficent." Envy said remembering the article she was reading, "It's about her side story of Aurora or life story."

"Wow." Jason said, "Doesn't Disney twist the story line of what really happen!?"

"Yeah." Envy frowned, "Oh, well. I'm still want to see it!" She started to type on the computer and click on one picture. Angelina Jolie dressed up as Maleficent and it said, "Evil has a Beginning. Disney Maleficent. March 2014."

"OMG! She's soo pretty look at that face and the skin tone is perfect." Sin awed at the picture.

The villains look over at Maleficent, "Looks like your going to be famous!" Ursula said to her friend.

"It seems so." Maleficent said in a serious tone.

"They made like two Snow White movies this year and it was soooooo," Envy was looking for the word, "overrated."

"True." Jason agreed, "I'm sick and tired of this one," He lift up his little sister, Amy, "watching it all the time." Amy giggles.

"You know Snow White is one of the best classic," Envy said, holding Hector, "But they fail putting a pretty actress on Snow White. They always make her weird looking."

Meme and Ashley giggles. "Well, it doesn't matter." Ruth said walking next to Envy, "Let's just enjoy the club." She turn off Envy's laptop.

"Sin, will you sing A whole new world?" Ruth asked.

Sin smiled, "I need a partner to sing that."

"I will." Herc said holding a couple of wires around him, "So, how bout it?"

Sin giggles, "Sure." The crowd cheered for the two to sing. The two got into their character. Sin made her beautiful side show. Mickey Mouse asked her if she could be a singer for the club. Sin agreed to it. Luke and his hellion siblings went home after Sin's new job. When the club was about to close, Envy went to her locker. She saw Adam talking with Molly. They look they could be a couple. Truth be told Envy wasn't the jealous type. In fact, it didn't bother her seeing her friend and her crush talking and laughing; having a good time. Until she saw Adam giving Molly a quick innocent peck. She felt crushed. Envy quickly walk out of the room feeling hurt. Sin saw Envy's sad face. They talk for a while. Evelyn waited outside with her younger sister and nephew. She beep her car then saw Envy and Sin walking together. She notice Sin and Envy have been really close.. like sisters. Since, Sin is a wonderful influence instead of Bruce or Luke. The two went in the car talking about toys and movies. Earl was passed out laying his head on the window snoring really loud. Envy couldn't help but take a picture.

* * *

At Envy's home, Sin slept over. Aunt Screama watched Sin's joy for sweets and well taste of clothing and shoes. Screama went in her room looking at her spell books. She wear a light blue robe with feathers around the neckline and the end of her sleeves. The robe perfectly showed her curves and a lot of her breasts. She let her damp hair rest on her shoulders with her make-up off. She look through her photo album after reading a few spells from her new Latin Spell Book. Screama sigh at her young life. She remembers when every male fallen in love with her. She remember how many men would follow her non-stop even the toons such as Beetlejuice, Popeye, Johnny Depp, Tim Burton, a few others she couldn't remember their names. But, there was one famous one that would always give her a smile... her best friend.. her Gothic Friend lover of all dark things... Gomez Addams. Gomez wasn't the most Gothic man around but he was very different. She care about their friendship more then anything. She smirk at the picture of Gomez wearing a black shirt trying so hard to be Gothic for her. Her hand touch the old photo, she sighed remembering him telling her his true feelings for her. Then, a small knock on the door ring her ear, "Come in." she sang.

Sin walk in with a plate full of cookies and green tea, "Hi." she smiled at Screama.

"Hello, sweetie-pie." Screama said, patting on the bed with her soft pale hands, "Here. Have a seat."Sin sat at the edge of the bed. Screama saw the cookies and took the best one.

"Here." Sin handed her a fancy white cup full of tea, "Sorry, Envy couldn't give this to you. She's just... tired."

Screama smell the green tea and sigh at the warmth, "Mmm, I love green tea."

Sin grab her cup smelling her tea, "Me, too."

Screama smirk, "We have a lot of in common! Don't you think?" Sin took a small sip. Scream notice the green toon's nose on the tip was red. Sin smiled softly giving a small giggle.

"Yes. Yes, we do." Sin gave another blow on her tea, "I love green tea with honey."

Screama put her tea down giving a big smile. She put her hands on her hips, "I do, too!" Sin smiled again. Screama notice her eyes reminded her of someone but who?

Sin took a heart shape cookie, "I love white chocolate chips cookies."

"I prefer dark chocolate chips." Screama hold her heart shape cookie showing the dark chocolate chips on it.

They drink and laugh. Sin never knew an adult could be so fun- well Screama is very different compare to any adult, "NO, way!? Gomez Addams? The Gomez Addams from THE ADDAMS FAMILY?!" Sin stood stun at Screama's young life. The Gothic woman nodded feeling a little embarrass.

"Yes." Screama blushed, "He thought I was he's true love."

"What happened?" Sin asked out loud, "Oops. Sorry. Stupid. Stupid me." She said smacking herself.

Screama paused her action, "Sweetie, don't hit yourself. You are just curious." Sin smiled at her, "I told Gomez it could never happen. I broke his poor twisted heart."

"Huh?" Sin rub her chin, "That's why he fallen in love with his wife. She almost look like you."

"I guess so. It's been a very long time we talked." Screama sighed, "But maybe during my stay I can visit him." Sin bit her bottom lip. Screama didn't care about who Gomez married. All she wants is her best friend back.

"Well, I bet he'll be happy to see you." Sin smiled at her friend's aunt. The Gothic woman's lips twisted to a smile. She hug Sin with a big smile, "If only I had a daughter like you." Sin blushed hugging her back, "If only you were my real mother." Screama's face sadden, her eyes began to get teary. The two spend talking about everything in life.

* * *

Saturday in the afternoon, many toons where in the House of Mouse's Dance Studio. Jose was helping the Underworld Cuople but there was one tiny problem. Hades gets jealous over everything. If Jose put his hand on Persephone's shoulder, Hades get's mad. So, he called Envy for help. Envy walked in wearing a shirt and pants with old sneakers. "What's going on here?" Envy asked seeing Hades holding Jose upside down. Persephone rolled her eyes at her husband with her arms crossed.

"Um.. Envy," Jose chuckled nervously, "Can you explain this god about dancing? I was teaching them Samba." Hades let go of Jose's leg making the realie boy fall on the floor.

"Ow." Jose shook his head, "my head." He rub it.

Envy and Persephone gave the Lord of the Dead a frown, "What!? Seph, you know he was going for ya curves!" Hades gave a weak excuse.

Envy rub her neck, "Okay. How about this. I'll be the guy in the dance! Persephone come with me." She holds the goddess' white pale hands.

"What about me!?" Hades asked.

"Jose will be your partner." Envy said, helping Jose up.

"Let me guess. I'm the girl." Jose said to his best friend. She nodded with a smile.

Jose went over to Hades, "Okay, you place your hand here." He hold Hades' hand placing it on his back above where is buttock is.

The god quickly remove his hand, "Whoa-Whoa, Whoa! I know I'm cute and hot but I'm already taken." Jose rolled his eyes.

"Okay! I'll be the guy and you'll be the girl!" Jose explain it to Hades. The two girls giggled at them, "Let me put this here." Jose put his hand on Hades' back.

"Whoa! Listen, um Puffy but I don't go that way. I know you find my butt very attractive but ya know, I'm take." Hades pulled away letting Jose sighing in annoyance.

Envy help Persephone with the dance, "Okay, shake your hips." Persephone shook them. Envy bite her bottom lip, she saw Persephone tight sparkling silver outfit showing her curves, "A little more." The goddess did it again.

"Hmmm." Envy rub her chin. She touch Persephone's hips and shook it the way it suppose to shake, "Like this." Persephone started to understand she did it a little bit more.

Jose clapped, "Bravo." Hades shot a glare at the teenager.

"Ya starin at my wife!?" Hades flames turned red.

Jose went running over to Envy, hiding behind her back. "Envy, the god is gonna kill me. Do something!" He whispered quietly to her.

Envy sighed, "Hades, Jose is a great teacher. You just have to let him teach. Yeah, he have to touch your wife's hips or waist but he won't do anything bad." She patted her friend.

"Okay! I'm cool. I'm fine-I'm fine." Hades run his hand through his flamed hair, "Just don't do anything I think it would kill ya." Jose nodded.

"Let's get started." Jose grab Persephone hands, "Pretend I'm you, Hades." Hades nodded, "You see where my hand is placing." Jose rest his hand on her back, "You have to let it rest there. Now I grab this hand." He holds Persephone hand up high, "Please, play the music, Envy." Envy turn on Jose' ipod. The music began to play. Jose teaches her the steps. Persephone smiled, enjoying the dance. Then, they finished.

"Okay, Hades." Envy hold his hand, "Your turn." Hades rest his hand on Envy's back. Jose played the song one more time. Envy teaches Hades how its done on the male way. The god wasn't sure how dancing shows passion between him and his lover. 'Bunch of bull.."Hades thought. Jose and Persephone clapped at the two when the song ended.

"Wow. Hades, your good at this." Jose commented. Persephone kiss her husband on the kiss, "He's right, sweet-flames." Hades' smirk at his wife.

"Now you two may dance." Jose help the two.

"What th-" Jose cut off Hades, making the two come closer to each other, "See, when it's just friends or having fun.. you don't feel the passion. I put you two close because when you are lovers.. you feel the burning passion." Jose plays a different song.

The Underworld couple began dancing, "More, shaking hips, Persephone. More passion, Hades!" Jose and Envy said at the two. Hades was so confused until he saw his wife beautiful face. Then, he gets it. He remember Screama's words, _'You have to show your love toward that person...'_ Envy and Jose stood at awe at the couple's burning wicked dance moves. When the song ended Jose and Envy cheered and clapped.

"That was amazing!" Envy clapped happily.

"You guys took it to a whole new Samba level." Jose was impress.

Persephone smirk at her husband, "You were sexy, sweet-flames." She kissed him passionately. Hades kissed her back until they were both rushed with flames, passion, and electricity. The two puff into bright white orbs and grey smoke. Jose sighed, sitting down on the floor feeling exhausted, "Now they know dancing is more then just dancing.." He winked at Envy.

"I couldn't agree anymore." Envy smiled, she sat next to him, "A birdy told me you have a thing with Sarah."

Jose blushed bright red, giving a shyly smirk "I wouldn't say a thing. I like her more then a friend." He rub his neck, "I'm just scared. What if she doesn't like me back?! What if we could never be more then just friends?!"

Envy giggles at Jose, "I think she likes you, too." Jose arch his eyebrow.

"Wait, you know something." Jose place his hand on Envy's shoulder, "Tell me." Envy nervously rub her head.

"I can't. You have to talk to Sarah about it." Jose groaned in disappointment.

"Okay! I'll tell her on Halloween! That give me time to think what I wanna say to her." Jose said, "And if I chicken out slap me and force me to do it." Envy nodded on his word.

* * *

Another Saturday on October, Envy was making ribs, tamales, smashed potatoes, chopping some fresh herds putting them in a jar. She waited while the masa for the tamales. She took a sip of her coffee and went on her IM Chat with her friends. Usually they would talk on Facebook but they rather talk all at once on their webcams and chat room.

Envy1: Hey guys!

Luke-man12: Hey, girl! How's you doin?!

Brasilgirl1: Hey gurl!

Envy1: Hi Luke and Tammy.

SexyAlex32: Hey guys!

HugeDick!: Alex that username is sooo gay :/

SexyAlex32: Oh like your name is better, Bruce!

Envy1: Hi boys.

SexyAlex32: Hey, Envy.

HugeDick!: Hey, my love. (kiss kiss)

Luke-man12: Bruce stop that shit! :(

HugeDick!: I'm only joking yeesh!

Brasilgirl1: You guys are very- what's that word! I can't remember!

Envy1: Silly.

Brasilgirl1:OMG YES! Silly you guy r silly.

Envy1:Well at least we can-

Bella1: Hi guys!

Smartbitch123: Hi guys!

Everyone: Hi, Bellini and Sarah!

RuthRulez: Hello, everyone!

Envy1: Hi Ruth XD

Luke-man12: Nah. Ehh

RuthRulez: Fuck you!

Luke-man12: Plzzz I heard better.

HugeDick!: Hey, stop fighting. Anyway-

BestBoobiesman!: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hi Jose!

Envy1: Okay! I know everyone is not here yet but- Bruce tell us what you wanna say.

HugeDick!: Alrite, I heard many of the Disney Characters have their own account on here! Let's drop in one I'll text everyone who haven't know about this!

RuthRulez: Hmm reading the villains and heroes chat- sounds sooo evil! I'm In!

Envy1:Mee 2!

Everyone: We tooo!

Envy checked on the masa and saw it boiled a little. She stir it. Sin came in, "Hey what's going on? Tammy text about Villains and Heroes chat rooms..."

"Oh we are going to spy on them chatting!" Envy and Sin heard a ding, "Looks like Jafar and Hades are sign in and other people. Let's watch!" Sin sat next to her.

Snakelike1: So what are we gonna do today?

HotGod43: IDK Jaffy. Let's spy on the heroes chatting.

Snakelike1: Alright. Looks like the heroes are having their chat.

HotGod43: Alright. Let's spy on them.

Envy and Sin giggles at the two, "I texted Bruce and he said he's spying on the heroes. Let's spy on them." Envy smiled. Sin nodded.

Streetboy101: Okay. Herc have u got my stash porn!

HotHero75: Yea yea! Meg thought those were mine. I had to explain myself :/

Streetboy101: Plz u didn't tell her it's mine!

HotHero75: Um no. I lie saying it was Phil.

LovesSweetSinger65: Hey guys!

HotHero75:Geez, Eric. Can that username get any gayer :/

Charming1!: i THINK IT CAN

Charming2: U bitch! U took my username!

Charming1: Plzzz. I'm the first prince. I deserve the best username.

BeastMan: Rlly!? U guys are fighting over a username?

DragonKiller6: Yeah!

LoveSweetSinger65:Okay first off SHUT THE FUCK UP HERCULES! Second Charming I and II u both are fucking stupid. Adam and Phillip, I agree u both.

Charming1: Sux my DICK!

Streetboy101: Fuuuucccckkkk!

LoveSweetSinger65: Likes theres any to shut on.

Charming2: Hahahahaha!

BeastMan: BURN!

DragonKiller: WHOA! FUNNY AS HELLLZZZ

HotHero75: DAMN!

LoveSweetSinger65: ANyway, what you think of this chat?

Streetboy101: It's not that bad. This a good excuse to watch some porn!

Charming2: Is that all u do?!

BeastMan: Hey! I watch some. Sometimes.

HotHero75: Okay!?

DragonKiller: I have been too XD I LOVE BOOBIES! XD

LoveSweetSinger65: God! What's gotten into all of us. We use to be very good people- now we watch porn!

Charming1: Well, it's better then hearing 'Son of Zeus' talk every day.

HotHero75: Rlly!? U wanna bring that up! I am the Son of Zeus.

BeastMan: AUGH! We get it!

Streetboy101: Anyway... I been going on this YOUTUBE thing. It's funny as hell XD

DragonKiller: Yeah! XD I watch Shane Dawson all the time. He made me LMFAO!

BeastMan: I watch a couple of Anime Gurls ;D

Streetboy101: Rlly!? WE WATCH THOSE ON YOUTUBE?

BeastMan: Yeah...

Streetboy101: I love Anime Girlzz boobies better then Jasmin -.-

HotHero75: IDK with Meg's boobs something iz going on with herz. Their saggin T-T

Charming2: Well at least ur wife doesn't have outdated hair!

Charming1: Fuck off with my wife!

DragonKiller: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

BeastMan: Well this a new side we out branched...

LoveSweetSinger65: True that.

HotHero75: Gods! I love this thing. U no I found many sex positions on here!

Charming1: No Shiz! I'ma checkin out!

BeastMan: U no most of those positions u have to have big long dicks to that.

DragonKiller: R u bragging again. Bc it's sad when u do. Ur a beast! of course it's bigger!

Streetboy101: LOLZ

BeastMan: Hey! My wife deserves it! ;P unlike someone's wife who sleeps during the action!

LoveSweetSinger65: FUCK! BURRRN!

Streetboy101: LOLZZZZZZZZ

HotHero75: XD LMFAO!

Charming1: I think I felt that burn. Ouch

Charming2: OOOOOO!

DragonKiller: Fuck U!

pRINCEHOTTie: Whoa that was burn, no?

Everyone: Hey Naveen!

pRINCEHOTTie: Hello.

LoveSweetSinger65: Is it wrong to fantasize abotu ur wife to be green?!

Everyone: WTF!?...

Charming1: Don't tell me u have a thing with that... what's her name.. Sinner..Sinny...Sin! There Sin!

HotHero75: Well, she does have a beautiful voice but don't her face remind u of Maleficent.

Streetboy101: MISTRESS OF ALL B.S!

pRINCEHOTTie: Hahahahaha!

LoveSweetSinger65: Yes and No. Yes, I love her beautiful voice! It's perfection! No, she does not reminded me of Maleficent. She's wayy too sweet and her face doesn't even match to that witch. She's far toooooo hoot!

Envy look at Sin, "Looks like a Prince it's after ya!" Sin shook her head.

"Please I could do better." Sin smirk.

Streetboy101: Well, I have to admit she is hot. Those boobs are wonderful to look at. Have u notice she have titts!

BeastMan: I have.

DragonKiller: Me 2!

Sin blushed covering her breasts, "Geez, they are like horn dogs!" Envy giggles as they kept reading.

Charming1: Yes we all know those realies females are lovely to look at. tooo bad we can't touch'em T-T

HotHero75: That Envy girl reminds me a lot of HER!

Streetboy101: STill thinking about that Damsel?

HotHero75: U don't get it! I slept with her and after the next day she was gone!

BeastMan: That what mistresses do!

HotHero75: No! She drowned by a flood and I didn't even know if she had a kid or not.

DragonKiller: Awkward and sorry dude.

pRINCEHOTTie: Whoa!? thats very sad, no?

Streetboy101: Herc, move on! It's not like any one will find out about this...

HotGod43: Geez, Jerkucles u r evil! I can't wait to tell Nut-Meg!

Snakelike1: Now this was something I'll be glad to spread to all villains.

Envy giggles, "Wow." Sin nug Envy giving a wink, "Looks like a Demigod have a crush on u!" Envy shook her head. She went over to make tamales, "Tell me what's happening while I make more."

Streetboy101: Jafar! WHAT R U DOIN HERE!? This is an all hero chat room!

HotGod43: Hello! I'm here too!

HotHero75: Okay what u want Hades!?

HotGod43: Ohh just seeing u look like a mess. No wonder that chick cried about u when I was taken her to her after life.

HotHero75: DON'T U GO THERE! I WILL GO TO THE UNDERWORLD AND KICK UR ASS LIKE LAST TIME!

HotGod43: Chillax Jerkucles it's not like she die alone. Oh wait she didn't!

Charming1: Ohhh not cool dude.

BBeastMan: Whoa!

DragonKiller: Messed up!

HotHero75: U mean she had-

HotGod43: She was about to have ur brat but u know she DROWNED!

Charming2: Not coollll!

Snakelike1: It ashame that u let that one person go!

HotHero75: SHUT THE FUCK!

HotGod43: Geez Jerkucles I didn't no it hurt ya that bad :) She blame u for everything still.

Snakelike1: Very evil Hades. I like that!

DragonKiller: That was soo gay. Just reading that made me feel gay!

Charming1: HAhahahaha!

Charming2: Haha BURN!

BeastMan: HA!

pRINCEHOTTie: That was very good, no?

Snakelike1: Ur face is gay!

HotGod43: HA!

BeastMan: Owned!

Charming1 and 2: HA! He shoots he scores!

HotHero75: What u want Hades?!

HotGod43: Nuthin' I just found out something so personal that I bet Meg would love to hear.

HotHero75: Like she'll belive u!

HotGod43: Come On u know how's she is! She can believe anything! She even sold her soul to me for her dying bf! ME!?

pRINCEHOTTie: That is very true, no?

Snakelike1: Ether way even if u did sumething for Hades. That poor woman is trapped in the UNDERWORLD crying and crying and crying on and on and on and let's not forget her unborn child trpped there 4EVER!

DragonKiller: Whoa! He got u, Herc.

HotHero75: Augh! Cant u leave me alone for once!

HotGod43: NAh! It would be soo boring with out ya!

Charming2: That was gay.

BeastMan: This is better then Glee!

Charming2: Scratch that. That was gay!

Streetboy101: HAhahaha! Anyway, Jafar Hades get the heck out of here!

Snakelike1: PLzzz. Besides why u would lie to others u shoulda put STREETRAT101!

DragonKiller: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Streetboy101: Shut the hell up Phillip! Jafar, u don't want to mess with this.

Snakelike1: No I don't. Ur just wasting my time with all of ur diseases!

Charming1 and 2: Damn!

Streetboy101: Plz. U wish u were me bc I tap Jasmin!

Snakelike1: Ohh Like I rlly want to sleep with that whore- NOT! Besides I can show her a whole new world!

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO.

BeastMan: HA! OWNED!

pRINCEHOTTie: THat was a big burn!

Charming1: LMFAO!

Streetboy101:Rlly which side are u on!?

HotHero75: We are on the good side.

Streetboy101:? OKAY?!  
Anyway, plz. If u would have came nothing but powder would come out. What a buzz killed!?

pRINCEHOTTie: HAhahaha!

DragonKiller: BURN.

LoveSweetSinger65: Whoa! (srry being late. I was watching Sin's YOUTUBE CHannel)

Sin arch her eyebrows, "He was on my youtube channel!?" Envy made the tamales givin' a big giggle.

Charming2: Does she take off her top?!

LoveSweetSinger65: (I wish.) Anyway why the villains are on here?

Sin blushed bright red while Envy burst out laughing. Sin notice Envy's laugh sounded so evil and loud, "Don't tell anyone. My laugh is terrible." Sin nodded.

Snakelike1: Bc Herc cheated on his wife with another woman and we had to know that!

HotGod43: Jerkules left her with a kid and she died!

LoveSweetSinger65: Whoa!? Herc u cheated on ur wife and u were sooooo... what's the word

HugeDick!: GAY!

Luke-Man12: Pussy!

RuthRulez: Faithful!

Envy1: Caring!

Brasilgirl1: Awe!

BestBoobiesMan: Kind hearted!

HugeDick!: I still say Gay!

Disney Heroes and Villains: ...

Streetboy101: WTF!? How u guys get here!?

Luke-Man: FUCK! We lost our covered!

Brasilgirl1: Well, out with the old in with the new!

Envy1: Um Tammy thats a wrong metaphor!

Brasilgirl1: Oh yeah.

HugeDick!: Ha! Nothing comes out but powder!

HotGod43: U were spying on us!

Realies: Yes!

Smartbitch123: We had too! U guys are new at this! It's funny XD

Envy1: Ditto!

RuthRulez: U guys are horn dogs!

Envy1: Oh Eric um... Sin was with me so she been reading everything u just wrote...

Brasilgirl!: Tell Sin I said HI! I texted her and-

LoveSweetSinger65: I jeezz (blushing) I love her voice thats all!

Luke-man12: Dude, u wished u can see her top!

HugeDick!: That's like asking Zeus to strip off Envy!

Envy1: HEY! Don't bring my name and Zeus in the same sen!

SexyAlex32: Okay it's like Hades stripping off Persephone! ( by the way I saw that pic)

HotGod43: Hey! I can strip off my wife whenever I want!

Brasilgirl1: OOOOO! (pervy thoughts)

Envy1: Tammy!

Brasilgirl1: I'm guess that's Sin!

Envy1: Yup me and her are making tamales!

BestBoobiesman: WHAT!?

Charming1: Whats a tamales!?

BestBoobiesMan: The best food in the world! What kinds!

Envy1: Honduran and Mexican! I'm almost done. Sin been reading to me about what u HEROES AND VILLAINS WROTE! HORNY Guys!

BestBoobiesMan: :D :D :D :) :) XD XD

Luke-man12: Yeah! It's not our fault our (realies) girls are sexy and hot!

Charming1: Hey try to live where everything is old!

Charming2: and outdated outfits, hair, and females.

Charming1: SHut up!

Brasilgirl1: Charming2 gots a point. SNow White does have some tasteless outfit. I rather ask Jafar for fashion Tips!

Envy1: TAMMY!

Snakelike1:... Rlly -.-

HotGod43: Looks like Jaffy have a customer! XD

BeastMan: BURN!

RuthRulez: Saids the guy who turns to a monster bc his dick is tooo small -_-

DragonKiller: OWNED! HAHAHAHA:A:A:A:ALALALALA

Streetboy101: Are u drunk?

DragonKiller: I had too! I beeen drinkingknin some wine sinceee itsss taste testinged DAIII!

Envy1: Wow!

SexyAlex32: Hell Yeah NOW! That's what I wanna hear! Let's play the Drinking GAME!

DragonKiller: :D I wanna get drunk like never before!

HotGod43: Are u tryin to drunk ur way out of life?

DragonKiller: MAy Be1?

BestBoobiesMan: Envy, I'ma come over to ur house!

Envy1: KK!

BestBoobiesMan: I'ma bring some rum and whiskey and vodka and-

HotGod43: Are ya havin a party!?

Brasilgirl1: I wished. I wanna get wasted and make out with any one ;)

Envy1: TammY! Stop flirting with the god!

HotHero75: Serously what do see in him!

Brasilgirl1: LOTS OF THINGS! XD Envy knows.

Envy1: Don't bring me into this u ask me to look at... stuff!

HotGod43: LIKE WAT!?

Envy1: Stuff hehehe.

Snakelike1: She already brung it up might as well tell us!

Luke-man12: Trust us (me Bruce and Ruth) u do not want to know.

Brasilgirl1: But he wants to why I think Hades is cute!

Envy1: This is Sin! Okay first off Tammy u said u want to make out with anyone! U could have keep ur mouth quiet bc now u told the god u have the hots for him!

HotGod43: Hey, it's not my fault I'm a chick magnet! Unlike Jerkucles who had a sculpture to the Aphrodite dance!

HotHero75: Hey! No one knew I was rlly the SON OF ZEUS!

DragonKiller: Shut UP WITH THAT SHIZZ

Brasilgirl1: ANyhu, Envy would u like to show them or tell them!

SexyAlex32: NOOO! U would ruin everything!

HeroesandVillains: JUST DO WHAT U GOTTA DO!

Envy1: :) Ok! art/Devil-Dick-256445663 click it!

Snakelike1: Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna- OH DEAR ALLAH! WTF IS THAT?!

HotGod43: Hey, I look hot!

DragonKill: HOLLY SHIT! IT'S FIRES WITH A HORN AROUND IT!

BeastMan: T-T he beats me.

HotHero75: Just puked.

Streetboy101: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Charming1: Um, Augh!

Charming2: I feel like fainted bc this is horrible!

HugeDick!: Told ya!

Luke-man12: we try to stop ya!

RuthRulez: I send it to Maleficent! :)

Snakelike1: WTF would u do that!?

Streetboy101: To compare what she'd lost and gain.

Envy1: Owned and Burn!

RuthRulez: Um bc she hates me and I want pay back!

Snakelike1: U think like a villain I like it!

RuthRulez: Thank u!

Brasilgirl1: I really love that picture tho! I saved it on my computer XD

pRINCEHOTTie: Why?!

Brasilgirl1: Bc its sexy!

HotGod43: See Herc I always win when it comes to fame.

Envy1: Well, there are some picture of Heroes naked hehehe.

Snakelike1: FOR ALLAH'S SAKE ENVY WHY would u look at them?!

Envy1: Theirs people who drew naked princesses...

BeastMan: I'm already a head of you! Whoa! Jasmin have some small titts. -.- I was hoping more.

Streetboy101: Well, u girl is very whoa! She is hot! T-T regret!

HotGod43: Wow, Meg is really plain -.-

HotHero75: Are u serously looking at my WIFE!? WTF MAN! She's my wife!

Envy1: Calm down herc it's not like Hades seen her naked before...

DragonKiller: Oh shizzzz! She gootttttss u! I just saw onennnnnneee it'ssss vvvery scarryy!

Luke-man12: There are pictures on that ;)

HotHero75: WTF?! What's with up with u realies!

RuthRulez: Come on in the movie u totally notice some lustful moments!

HotGod43: Envy, is there anything else u want to show us!

Envy1: They drew ur wife in realie form and she's naked most of the time!

Streetboy101: Everyone check some hot pics of Hades' wife!

Charming1: I'm there ;) nice boobs!

HotGod43: Oy me and my big mouth! DON'T LOOK AT MY WIFE OR ELSE I'LL SEND YA TO TARTARUS (HELL)!

Brasilgirl1: But it's not really ur wife's face. Many people drew her as different styles!

HugeDick!: Yeah, there are some with black hair and red hair and-

Snakelike1: Very ugly ones!

HotGod43: Not u too Jaffy!

Snakelike1: Hey, I'm just checking on it on this DA thing!

Envy1: There are some Maleficent's ones tooo!

HotGod43: WOW! I found one with her being chained and have very huge-

Envy1: I seen that one and quite a lot!

Snakelike1: WTF!? OKay just saw one draw her in a different style and I like it.

BeastMan: I like the one Hades' saw. It's very huge!

HugeDick1: I rather sleep with Sin.

LoveSweetSinger65: I agree on that! But, I seen some Elphaba ones.

Envy1: :D

BestBoobiesMan: Envy! Why we are lookin at boobies and ass!?

Luke-man12: U got at Envy's house already.

Envy1: He been here. He already ate 6 tamales -.-

SexyAlex32: Wow! Jose u know that's goes straight to ur ass!

BestBoobiesMan: Yeah sp. The ladies like to look at my ass XD

Charming1: oh Rlly!?

Brasilgirl1: I do!

Envy1: It's nice on him.

Smartbitch123: I love it.

Bella1: Me 222!

RuthRulez: Its very manly on him.

...

Charming1: -.- forget I asked anything.

BestBoobiesMan: It's ok man. I mean I am very sexy.

HotGod43: Oy -_-

Snakelike1: Anyway, Envy why u look at these!?

Luke-man12: Dude, she an artist! Thats the best excuse to look at naked people..

Envy1: I was bored besides I get curious! Don't worry Jaffy. I seen some of u XD

Brasilgirl1: They are not that bad.

Heroes:...

HotGod43: Loks like me and Jaffy and very hot villains!

BestBoobiesMan: Hey u show them nake ones of Hades.

Envy1: Yeah

HugeDick!: They are scared for life.

Snakelike1: Well, I been lookin at photos on Mal so yeah the image die!

HotHero75: I was lookin at photos on Envy!

Luke-man12: Envy their are photos on u!?

Streetboy101: I seen one with her givin an innocent look.

BeastMan: I saw one with her wearing a cute bunny outfit!

HugeDick!: ?! Envy?

RuthRulez: WHAT!?

SexyAlex32: Who is drawing her like this!?

DragonKiller: I liiiiiiiikkkkkkkeee thhhhhhhee thehe one withhhh herrr wearring a witch outfit.

HotHero75: WTF!? There is one with her wearing an Underworld or Olympus chiton all wet!

Brasilgirl1: OMG! ENVY!

Envy1: :/ some one in skool saw me and said he wanted to use me at his artwork!

RuthRulez: Who is it?!

Envy1: Ehh IDK but oh well. He said he wouldn't draw me naked so I'm cool with it.

BeastMan: On Halloween can u wear that!?

Everyone:...

BeastMan: PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ I love chicks dressed up in animal costumes!

Luke-man12: Dude when u were the beast did u bone any-

BeastMan: Yes, I was to point I needed to get laid!

Everyone:...

DragonKiller: THatssss nnnnnnnnasssty! U hhaaaaavvvvvveeeeeee pproblemszzz!

BeastMan: WHAT!? Oh Herc can sleep with another woman but when I'm a monster I can't bone a female wolf or animal!?

Everyone:...

HugeDick!: Dude, thats diff. Herc slept with another WOMAN! U fuck an ANIMAL!

Brasilgirl1: But he was a monster...

Charming2: This is just disturbing!

HOtHero75: WHY u guys are bring me up to this!?

HotGod43: Ha! Oh yeah I almost forgot about that!

HotHero75: Fuck!

HotGod43: SO, Jerkucles-

Envy1: Well, maybe I can help with Herc.

HotGod43: ENVY!? Which side r ya on?

Snakelike1: I agree what side are u rlly on?

Envy1: The neutral side ;)

Villains:...

Envy1: I don't care if u guys are fighting over each other. But, right now I think Herc should use u own me one deal!

HotHero75: I have one?!

HotGod43: He does!? When!?

Envy1: Rlly!? Well, u remember when u were having this meeting with Hecate! This was during Herc teenage years.

HotHero75: Oh yeah I saved you Hades!

HotGod43: I do not remember this!

Luke-man12: Dude, Envy is gonna make u remember.

Envy put on the video. Everyone watch it.

HotGod43: Oy now I remember I burn that bitch rlly good!

Envy1: I think u own Herc one.

Snakelike1: We are villains! we do not own=

Envy1: Jafar, it's only fair. I don't care if ya cheat your way to winning but I think if Herc did sumething bad! Then he should personal tell his wife instead of Hades. And I have a feeling if Hades would have done it. It would have backfire on him!

RuthRulez: Our Envy is all grown up! T-T

Luke-man12: Yeah!

HotHero75: So Hades ready to make the deal!

HotGod43: FINE!

Envy1: Okay the deal is Hades u don't tell Meg anything about the affair! Hercules u better tell ur wife soon since I doubt Hades would keep his mouth shut. I know rumors were already spreading in the club!

HotHero75:What!? Rumors had spread!

HugeDick!: Dude, u haven't bone ur wife in awhile! Of course, they are starting to think about it!

HotGod43: Fine. I Hades Lord of The Dead wouldn't tell Nut-Meg about Jercules' affair! Cross my heart and hope- well u no I'm a god but yeah.

Envy1: Swear on the Styx!

HotGod43: U got to be kidd-

Envy1: do it! It's only fair!

HotGod43: I swear by the Styx! Geez, babe u are rly killing me!

SexyAlex32: She only did it bc it's fair beside enjoying the rumors in the club.

HotHero75: Thanks, Envy -hugs u-

Envy1: Ur welcome!

Snakelike1: Envy, why u did this?

Envy1: Cuz it's fair! I mean after this I'm not going in anyone business about ur villainy and heroic stuff but I will comment on them!

DragonKiller: ENVYYYYYYYYYY U RULEZZZZZZZZZZ AND THE HEROES AND PRINCESSES THOUGHT UR WEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRE WEIRD AND STTTTTUPPPID!

BeastMan: Dude!? WTF!? That was in the meeting.

LoveSweetSinger65: I wasn't there! So, don't blame me!

DragonKiller:KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS AAAASSSSASSSSSSSSASSSSS!

Luke-man12: No one calls my Envy stupid and weird!

pRINCEHOTTie: Sorry, Envy..

HotHero75: Well, to be honest Envy. We thought it was weird for u to like the villain side.

RuthRulez: U guys are dicks!

Heroes: Were sorry!

Streetboy101: Yeah Envy!

DragonKiller: yyyyyyyyyyyeeessssss we rrrrrrrrr ssssssssoowwwwwwwyyyyy!

HotGod443: Wow what a bunch of idiots!

Snakelike1: U guys r more fuck up then us (villains)

Realies: YEAH!

Heroes: We r sorry!

BestBoobiesMan: U made her cry :/

Luke-man12: U dicks I'ma come over ur castlez a kick u in the balls!

Heroes:...

HotHero43: Now we're the bad guys here!?

Brasilgirl1: Yes ur are. U made Envy cry!

HugeDick!: Not cool :/ U heroes should no better!

HotGod43: Whoa! WHO KNEW JERKUCLES AND THE HEROES WOULD HURT A SHY TEENAGER JUST BC SHE'S DIFFERENT!

Snakelike1: Indeed.

BestBoobiesMan: Envy lock herself in her room... DUDES NOT COOOL!

DragonKiller: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SIAIAD I'M SOWWY.

BeastMan: Nice gonin Phillip!

Charming1: We have to do something!

SexyAlex32: U guys better do something for Envy and I mean it!

Envy1: Hey, this is Sin. Envy is rlly upset right now. I'm logging out!

Sin log out of Envy's chatroom. She went to Envy's room seeing her friend sniffing into tears. "Awe, Envy. They are idiots!" Envy sniffed.

"They don't know how much those words hurt me!?" Envy hug Sin crying on her shoulder.

RuthRulez: Now this day went to shit.

SexyAlex32: I think I'ma visite Envy to see how's she's doin :/

Luke-man12: I'm tooo mad! I'ma log out and going to punch another hole in the wall!

Brasilgirl1: I'ma text Ruby and the others about what happened. NOT COOL! :/

HugeDick!: I'm with ya Luke. I'm tooo mad! GRRRRRRRRR! U heroes better sleep with one eye open! U hurt Envy u goona pay she's like a sista to me!

All realies log out...

HotGod43: Whoa! Looks like the realies have some juices to tell all their friends about what u heroes did..

Snakelike1: Indeed. Come on, Hades let's goo to Tartarus to finish our work and come back here later.

HotGod43: I can't wait to tell my Sephy-kins. She's gonna be so pissed! See ya Jerks!

The villains log out...

HotHero75: Way to go Phillip!

DragonKiller: Hey! III WAs just beinfg honsetssss

Charming1: U told the realies and the VILLAINS on how we made fun a of teenager girl!

BeastMan: I feel bad!

Hothero75: She even help me with my issues!

Charming2: Well it happened. we have to find a way to apologize to her.

Streetboy101: Maybe we can talk to our wives about it.

Charming1: I think it's a bad idea bc they are jkust gonna wonder why we have to do it and then they will assume we like-like her!

HotHero75: I'm not in the mood to talk with Meg. :/

Streetboy101: There's no way I'm talkin to Jasmin! Besides I'm watchin porn :3

BeastMan: I'm watching anime furry sex XD

Everyone:...

DragonKiller: The FUCK iz wrong wth u!

BeastMan: WHAT!? they have human female bodies! Most of them have sexual needdsss

HotHero75: ? Nevermind that! We have to find a way to apologize Envy.

Charming1: We're way ahead of u!

Charming2: We send roses to her and wrote big sorry!

LoveSweetSinger65: I have send her and Sin a sorry cake!

DragonKiller: SHowss offfzzzzz! I';ll send her wine :/ tats all I gotzzsz!

prINCEHOTTie: U can't send her wine!?

DragonKiller: Wy the Fck not!?

prINCEHOTTie: She's under age!?

DragonKiller: Aren't we alll!?

LoveSweetSinger65: Touche!

Streetboy101: Anyway, let's just do it before anything else happens!

HotHero75: AAAAAAAAAH! THE FUCK!? Who dye Pegasus PINK!?

Charming1: Looks like th war begins with the realies!

Heroes log out...

* * *

Envy was in her room sniffing away. Jose walk in hugging her, "They are dicks." Sin nodded in agreement. Envy could help herself she never thought the Heroes would bully anyone but she did like the villains way more then them! Making fun of her it's not what she suspect! It brings her back soo many awful memories when children would make fun of her. They made fun of her when she was raped. There was a knock on the door, Envy walk to get it. She opened the door and saw Alex looking at the mail of red roses and cake, "Hey, Alex. Did you bring me these?"

Alex look at her, "NAh! I think it was from the princes! I guess they feel bad for saying that." Alex look at the cake, "This one is from Prince Eric, then Charming I and II then, WHOA! Look!" He holds two large bottles of wine, "Now this is something I would take. It's from Prince Phillip!"

Envy look at the cards saying Sorry on the side, "Should I apologizes?" Envy didn't mind it when they say sorry, it shows they care. And she is always a forgiving person. She is too nice to stay mad.

Alex walk in holding the stuff, "IDK! I mean they did said sorry online but I feel they should do more. Besides, Luke and Bruce are very pissed so they are gonna make their lives a living hell. I was walking and my phone rang, I put myself private so I can spy on the heroes! Hercules' Pegasus was dyed pink."

Envy gasp out loud, "Pink?!" Then, Aunt Screama walk in looking sleepy with her big hair everywhere and her nightie a mess. She yawned, "Morning, TIA!" Envy went to hug her aunt.

Screama, "Morning. Where's Earl and your mom."

"Oh, my mom went on a business trip. She be back on November first! And Earl to the Liquor store to buy beer, wine, and tequila.. I think. " Envy said.

Screama nodded, "Well, I'ma shower. Oh, hello Sin, Jose and Alex!"

"Hi." They say together. Screama nodded and went into the showers.

"So, are you gonna say sorry?" Sin said hugging her friend from behind.

"Hmmm," Envy smirks, "Not yet! I got a plan to get them back!" Her friends show evil smiles on their faces.

* * *

After three hours the villains started having a group meeting on their chat.

EvilestVillain1: As you all know our meeting moved to next week!

RumLover24: Are u serious?! Next week is Halloween! I have children to take to trick or treating!

LovesFur12: Darhling, Are u sure want to do this?!

Voice86: Angelfish, don't u think we need a break on that day!? It's for the villains!?

Scarface21: I rather go to the House and Mouse!

TownSide96: My friends from the other side told me to drink on that day. ;)

Other Villains: We agree!

Gaston43: No ones agrees like Gaston!

EvilestVillain1: SILENCE, YOU FOOLS! Now we have-

Snakelike1: Are we late?!

HotGod43: Yeah, Cuz we got-

EvilestVillain1: You ARE LATE!? WHY?

Snakelike1: Excuse us but we have-

EvilestVillain1: I don't care! Now we can get back-

HotGod43: Mal! Look babe! Me and Jafar have-

EvilestViallain1: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Snakelike1: AUGH! WOMAN LISTEN TO US!

EvilestVillain1: No! Now back to the may point!

Voice86: Angelfish, let them say what they have to say!

LovesFur12: I agree. Maybe they a have some sweet gossip to tell!

Other villains: Yeah, let them!

EvilestVillain1: Fine! This better be good.

Snakelike1: Indeed it is!

HotGod43: The heroes made Envy cry!

Everyone: ...WHAT!?

Snakelike1: WE were spying on their chat-

EvilestVillain1: U did villainous plat without asking me!?

Snakelike1: Now we are ur slaves?! We are villains we don't have to tell u what I do!?

EvilestVillain1: U yell at me! Mistress of all EVIL!

HotGod43: Anyway, ya want to know about what happens or fight!?

EvilestVillain1: -Sighs- continue.

Snakelike1: Well, we were spying on the heroes conversation. Then, they-

HotGod43: HAHAH They have the weirdest conversation!

Snakelike1: So we found out a few secrets about them- disturbing secrets.

HotGod43: Aladdin watches porn.. Adam have sex with animals. Hercules cheated on his wife. Phillip drinks.

Everyone: ...

Snakelike1: So we were making funny comments then the realies were spying on us and they started laughing. And Envy made Hades make a deal with Hercules about telling his wife about his affair.

HotGod43: Envy, wanted to have everything fair soooooo I said what the heck besides I been hearing lots of rumors now ;) Poor nut-Meg... So, Prince Phillip was drunk and he started saying during the Heroes Meeting they made fun of her.

Snakelike1: She was crying and lock herself in her room! So, the realies started threaten them! Then they log out pissed off. Then, I heard from the imps that someone Dye Hercules' pet pink hahahahahaha!

Snakelike1: Iago told me someone dye the carpet of that Street-rat pink... and the genie.. purple.

Voice86: I just heard from my eels that someone wrote BIG LOSER on the castle wall!

EvilestVillain1: They are wanting for revenge.

HotGod43: XD This is soooo much fun!

Snakelike1: Indeed. Anyway, Maleficent what were you saying.

EvilestVillain1: We moved to the meeting next week!

HotGod43: Next Week!? ON HALLOWEEN?! That's my son's birthday!

Snakelike1: Surely, your gonna change that!

EvilestVillain1: WHY?! Just bc a god said his son birthday is on it doesn't mean he gets special treatment.

Snakelike1: It's not that!

HotGod43: Geez, Jaffy! But when it's ur son's birthday Tartarus breaks lose -.-

Snakelike1: Okay, I understand about Hades' part but as villains! Can't we just celebrate on that day! In the club.

Scarface21: We tried to tell her.

RumLover24: I even told her it's my children first trick or treating -.-

EvilestVillain1: Disgrace to the forces of EVIL! All of you should make plans and-

Luke-man12: Hahaha, you guys are even funnier on chat!

RuthRulez: Geez, you broke our cover idiot!

EvilestVillain1: How did you get in here?! I put this on a private chat!

Luke-man1: Babe, we (realies) have been using this ever since it was created. We know a few tricks ;)

RuthRulez: Besides, we have a request for you guys!

Snakelike1: You guys did it.

RuthRulez: I didn't!

Luke-man12: Your man right here XD Me and other people have did it!

EvilestVillain1: Just bc ur friend cried.

RuthRulez: It's been a long time she cried. She haven't cried since she was raped!

Snakelike1: I could understand it. Calling her names must've bring her back awful memories.

Luke-man12: She was pick on for being raped and the bullies would always remind her of that time...

Everyone:...

TownSide96: WOW! The heroes are really dicks! Truth be told- I don't care what you guys think. I like Envy as a friend! She's cool. I don't see any problems with her bashing in on us like the heroes. And she knows her drinks and cooking skills.

Other Villains: Agreed!

HotGod43: Hey, she took care of my brats so I give her the OK on my list.

Snakelike1: She did the same with my son!

EvilestVillain1: So, what did you want us to do?!

RuthRulez: Luke's need potions!

Luke-man12: I need stuff to make the heroes suffer!

Snakelike1: Sometimes I wonder you should be a villain...

Luke-man12: Hahaha. LOL Nah, it ain't for me. I'm way too mellow and I betcha that'll piss off Mal just for being watevers on planning!

EvilestVillain1: I would kill u where you stand if u ever did that!

Luke-man12: Hahaha! Hades will bring me back to life XD Anyway can ya make potions for me!

Snakelike1: Well, it'll be entertaining to watch someone else annoying the heroes. Very well. I'll send them to you.

Luke-man12: Thanks, Jaf-man! U rule and all of else too.

The realies log out...

RumLover24: That went welll.

Beauty1: HOOK!

HotGoddess!: Hades!

RumLover24: Yes, love.

HotGod43: Yes, seph-kins!

Snakelike1: Hahahaha, u guys are so pathetic!

WItchNigh!: Jafar! I told you to watch Alcezar! U know how much work I have to do!

HotGod43: Ha! Looks who's talkin now? :)

HotGoddess: Hades! You are suppose to watch Than and Melinoe!

Beauty1: Hook, your suppose to watch the kids!

RumLover24: And what are you doin?

Beauty1: Me, Jessica, Persephone, and Esmeralda are going shopping! I told you this!

RumLover24: When?

Beauty1: Augh, Last week. Don't tell me you were drunk.

RumLover24: Maybe... Anyway, I'll watch them but please buy something for to night;)

HotGoddess: Anyway, Hades watch the kids.

HotGod43: Fine, buy something sexy ;)

WitchNight!: Jafar watch Alcezar if you don't you will face the consequences!

Snakelike1: Very well.

The females log out...

HotGod43: Looks like Jaffy isn't getting any.

Snakelike1: Like hell I would!? She's annoying the hell out of me!

EvilestVillains1: I guess we should talk about plans later. Meeting adjure!

(all villains log out)

* * *

Another few hours.. the heroes log on pissed off.

DragonKiller: OKAY EHO STOLE MY FUCKIN WINE STASH!?

Charming1: Who dye my horse PINK!?

Charming2: Who broke my wife's slippers!

HotHero75: Who throw rotten eggs at my house!?

BeastMan: Who been messing up my porn!? :/

Streetboy101: Who keeps ruining my magic carpet and genie and my wife found porn on our bed!?

Other Heroes complained about their troubles.

Luke-man12: Hahahahahaha, gee i wonder who did that!? :)

HotHero75: YOu did it! You jerk how-

Luke-man12: U got no proof besides, even if I did I would do a lot worst don't yeah think.

Charming1: My wife found a burned cat on our front castle -.-

Luke-man12: Still not worst I could have done...

LoveSweetSinger65: My wife found a skinned fished on our bed!

Luke-man12: Nah. i would never do that! I'm all innocent.

HugeDick!: Dude, are the heroes blaming ya for what happened?

Luke-man12: Yeah... they think it was me!

Brasilgirl1: Wasn't you?

Luke-man12: NO!

Brasilgirl1: I'm sooo confused!

BeastMan: You mess with my porn!

Luke-man12: Ewww. Hell NO!

EvilestVillain1: But wait... You didn't do it!

RuthRulez: No, Bruce, Luke, and Juan were about to throw rotten eggs at Hercules' home until some beats them.

Brasilgirl1: Rlly?! I'm very confused now!

ScarFace21: As am I!

Mermaidsinger2: As Am I!

Snakelike1: Me 2

HotGod43: Me 2

Everyone else on chat that are villains and heroes: Me tooooooooo.

HotHero75: Wait, if it wasn't Luke or the villains (since they would do it worst) who was it!?

Envy1: Hello, everyone I hope you enjoy your lil gifts! :D

Everyone: It was you!

Envy1: I am hurt that you would accuse me of doing something so cruel so evil sooo- Yeah it was me XD

prINCEHOTTie: But why?

Sweetfairest: You burn a cat! and put it on the front of the castle walls!

Mermaidsinger2: You skinned fishes on my home T-T

Streetboy101: You put unwanted porn on my bed!

HotArabianPrincess!: Plzz Aladdin, you wanted those on the bed!

Envy1: Yes. Yes and yes to all the other questioned. Well, I did put it there but I had help!

Meme3: HI-ya!

Braddyman4: Wat UP!

BurnYaAlive!32: Hey, Its Ryan

AshleySassy: Hello!

NoodlesRulez2: Hey!

Luke-man12: No wonder you guys went to the store for tooo long!

HotGod43: Well, I gotta say babe; u did a fantastic job making those heroes pay!

Snakelike1: I didn't know you had it in you. I am impress.

Envy1: Thanks XD I was gonna ask a friend of my to skin a dog and put it on Aurora's home but then I thought ehh it'll take forever.

Everyone:...

Luke-man12: Looks like some of me rub on you!

HotHero75: This isn't right! You have no right to-

Envy1: Let make it clear! I am no fool! I respect everyone! I mean EVERYONE! No one have the right to make fun of me! I BEEN THROUGH SHIT AND I AM SICK OF IT! YOU HEROES AND PRINCESSES CAN TAKE UR SHIT WITH U BC I DON'T PLAY ANYMORE! YOU DO NOT MESS WITH ME! nEXT TIME TELL ME IF YOU BEEN RAPED AND BEEN BULLIED BC OF THAT AND BEING DIFFERENT SO U CAN TALK SHIT! AND IF I EVER HEAR U TALK SHIz ABOUT ME! ME! i SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!THATS GO FOR ALL OF YOU HEROES AND PRINCESSES!

RuthRulez: Our little Envy is all grown up T-T -clapping out loud-

Luke-man12: Hell yeah! You tell'em!

Brasilgirl1: -clap clap- Envy this side of you. I really like XD I'ma text everyone!

Heroes:...

BeastMan: We got burn!

Charming1: It seems soo.

ScarFace21: Looks like this chat thing came in handy after all...

EvilestVillain1: I say Envy, i thought you were a shy lil teenage with no self esteem but I have to admit it. I am very impress with your actions today. I never knew you can cause so much mayhem to these fools.

HotGoddess!: Envy, that was very... wow! I mean I think it was good for to have revenge on those jerks!

Envy1: Thanks XD anyway I forgive you heroes!

Streetboy101:WHAT!?

prINCEHOTTie: I am confused!

Envy1: I forgive you for saying sorry...

HotHero75: And what you want us to forgive for doing those things?!

Envy1: Its only fair! There is a saying FORGIVE AND FORGET! XD Besides u can't do nothing to me. My mother is a powerful woman she got lawyers more powerful then Hades' and My mom will always have something to blackmail you guys. My aunt Screama found out about this so she give my the okay to do it. My cousin Earl help me with it. So, ether way you can do nothing to me bc I have full support! Even if you guys get me in trouble, many realies would wonder how it would start- Oh wait, you guys made fun of a poor shy teenage who was raped and bullied!

HugeDick!: Envy, I FUCKIN LOVE YA!

Luke-man12: Me 2

Brasilgirl1: Bestie don't play! Looks like the Heroes are screwed no matter what!

SexyAlex32: She dont play home gurl!

Snakelike1: I applaud ur evil deed, Envy.

HotGod43: Your mom have better lawyers then mines!?

TownSide96: Hahaha! W9onderful turn out!

DragonKiller: LOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKSSSS LIIKEE WE R FUCKED! LETTT'S FORGGGIVEEEE HEEHERR BEFOREE SHHES HAHAVE SOMEONE TTAKKE MMMMIII WIWINEE!

HotGode43: geez, he's more of drunk then HOOKY!

RumLover24:Hey! I drink bc of that blasted boy! Now I am with a wonderful wife! I barely do anything now.

Beauty1: Oh Hook I think you should stop chatting a come help me with a few things ;)

Rum Lover24: Indeed I will...

DragonKiller: I drink cuzzzzz I gotsss married! HAHAHAHA LOLZZZZZZZZZ JK!

SexyAlex32: Hey, Scar is that your username!

ScarFace21: Yeah. Why?

SexyAlex32: Tats dope man! Love the username XD

ScarFace21: Thanks.

Envy1: So? Do you forgive me?!

LoveSweetSinger65: I do! Can Sin sing me Part of your World as an request!

Mermaidsinger2: -.- Rlly?! Hello, I'm here! I can sing with u.

LoveSweetSinger65: Yeah, but I want to here Sin's voice!

Streetboy101: Dude, your wife log out!

LoveSweetSinger65: -_- I can never get a break.

Envy1: of course she'll sing it to u.

LoveSweetSinger65: :D

DragonKiller: I forgive you! I JUST DON'T WANT MY WINNNE TAKIN AWAYA AGAIN T-T THEY ARE MY CHILDREN!

EvilestVillain1: And this is the hero that stab me and win. I feel soo ashamed. -.-

Charming1: i can forgive! Besides, Now I know what kind of woman is she!

Luke-man12: Don't tell em ur flirting with her!

Sweetfairest!: WHAT!?

Charming1: I am a married man!

Luke-man12: Zeus is!

Envy1: Ew... o.O sorry but I don't date oldies!

BeastMan: Burn!

prINCEHOTTie: Even I felt that burn!

HugeDick!: Hahahahaha!

HotGod43: Ha!

Brasilgirl1: I love that comeback! XD

HotHero75: FIne, I forgive.. besides I oown u.

Streetboy101: I forgive.

Charming2: Ehh forgive.

BeastMan: I forgive!

Heroes: We forgive!

Envy1: Thanks! Now can we all put this behind this.

SinnySinLove!: Part of that World!

Envy1: XD SIN U made an account!

SinnySinLov!: Yup, I'm singing Part of that World!

LoveSweetsSinger65: :D I wanna hear it!

Envy1: You have to click Sin's volume so she can sing!

LoveSweetSing65: It sounds AMAZING! XD :D

SinnySinLove!: Thank you!

HotGod43: looks like u have a fan!

RuthRulez: See Maleficent did you get a message!

EvilestVillain1: What message!?

RuthRulez: You didn't get it?!

EvilestVillain1: Umm, I don't think. Wait, I see I have a message let me!

Luke-man12: Don't do it.

Snakelike1: Maleficent don't do it! U will

EvilestVillain1: Whats so bad- AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT is this!?

HotGod43: :D Are you surprised, babe!?

EvilestVillain1: Who send this- this DISGUSTING THING!?

Luke-man12: Ruth.

RuthRulez: Hey!

HotGoddess!: What is it!

Envy1: Here click it and this is drawn by a girl who is a huge fan of Hades! XD

HotGoddess!: WTF?! Honey, it's a lil bit bigger!

DragonKiller: IT'S A HORN WITH FIRE AROUND ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

HugeDick!: Hey, Hades. You are packen!

HotGod43: I don't mean to brag but yeah I am!

EvilestVillain1: That's disgusting!

Envy1: Maleficent it's not that bad!

EvilestVillain1: THAT IS THE MOST GRUESOME THING I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!

HotGod43: Hey, babe if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen!

HotGoddess!: This picture have turn me on come Hades! Let's do something XD

SexyAlex32: We should throw a party at Envy's wonderful revenge!

DragonKiller: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!

Envy1: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell ya I made lots of food today XD

Luke-man12: Party at Envy's XD

RuthRulez: Can u throw a party.

Envy1: My auntie Screama already did for the things i did ;) And Besides this a week when my block always have a big party!

Luke-man12: Hell yeah a Around Block Party! XD I'm there.

Brasilgirl1: I'm there.

SexyAlex32; i'm here already chillin!

DragonKiller: Can I come!?

Envy1: Sure. Everyone is welcome to join in :) I'm too nice to stay mad at you heroes!

DragonKiller: Whoa PArty At Envy's!

HotHero75: I wonder how long it will-

Envy1: He's here -.- drinking my Long Island Ice Tea...

Beauty1: :D I'm there!

Snakelike1: Looks like we are invited as well!

EVilestVillain1: Well, I guess a party couldn't hurt.

Envy1; Oh yeah, for you guys are still on chat!

HotGod43: I'm still here ya better make it quick!

Envy1: At the House of Mouse. All of you villains tried to take over right?

Villains: Yeah!

RuthRulez: We decided which we had a long talk with the Mouse! We decided that on Halloween would be Villains' Night and only Villains and their family are invited since we are throwing a large party for you guys.

Envy1: And the Heroes don't feel upset we are throwing a party for only the heroes before Halloween! So, you who have children can take them to trick or treating or whatever. What do you think? Saves the trouble for takin over all the time...

ScarFace21: I like that idea!

LovesFur12: I agree, Darhling.

EvilestVillain1: Very well. We will cancel the meeting and go to this party!

Villains: YAY!

Envy1: Good. XD Sin!

SinnySinlove: Yeah!

Envy1: Can you tell Prince Phillip to stop drinking all the rum!

BestBoobiesMan: We need Aurrora -.- takin my shit!

RumLover24: How dare he take all the rum! I'll be there with my wife!

Envy1: Thanks. -.- something is wrong with that prince.

BeastMan: He haven't gotten laid in awhile -.-

HotGod43: Geez, you heroes have a very sad life. HAHAHA!

Then, the rest of the realies and heroes and villains log out until.

#1God: Envy!

Envy1: Oh great -.- Zeus leave me alone!

#1God: Envy I am hurt by you.

Envy1: Zeus, stop sending pics of ur thing! I seen bigger.

#1God: Come on you know u want me.

Envy1: Bye Zeus. -Envy log out-

#1God: I do love that realie.

* * *

After a few hours of partying in Envy's home. Screama grab her wine a took a sip she saw Sin singing to herself in Envy's room. Screama smiled at the sweet voice the girl sings, "Wow. You are good."

Sin saw Screama behind her, "Thanks. Usually, I think I sing horrible but I guess since that performance in the club. I think I did the best." Sin said putting her gold necklace.

Screama wide eye at the necklace, "What a pretty necklace!"

Sin touch her necklace givin a soft smile, "Thanks. This was my real mothers. It was left on my basket when I was a baby." She smiled at Screama.

"That's sweet." Screama felt her eyes watered, "Oh these darn tears! You must have a rough time!"

Sin giggles, "No. I mean I would like to see her but I doubt she'll want me."

"What makes you say that?" Screama asked wiping her tears, "I bet she have a reason to leave like that."

Sin shrugs, "Even so, she could have been visiting me or just." The more Sin thought about her mother the more angry she felt. She pulled the necklace off her neck, "I don't need this!" Tears came down her cheeks and she throw the necklace in the trash and walk out crying.

Screama place her hand on her heart in shock at Sin's action. She went in the trash and took out the necklace, it was a small golden lock it that said, "I'll always be with you." She had a tear coming down on her cheek. She put the necklace in her cleavage. Screama walk out seeing her son laying on the couch next to Prince Phillip. She look at her son sleeping away with his soft eyes. She give him a kiss on the cheek and went in her room.

* * *

After three days. Sin went to hang out with Envy. "So, your gonna sleep over?" Sin asked opening the lock front door to her home. Envy nodded holding her bags full of clothes and food. Sin open the door, when they both walk in the house. They saw Screama talking with Sin's foster parents.

"Auntie?" Envy asked in confusion, "Why are you here?

Earl pop out with a serious face sitting on the couch. Screama, Lily, and Ricardo made a very sad look on their faces. Sin walk in with Envy. Sin never felt this awkward before. "Um, what's going on?" Sin sits the closet couch next to her and Envy sat next t her.

Screama sighed, putting her head down, "Sweeties, listen to me," Lily said when Ricardo place his hand on her shoulder, "We have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Sin asked hoping if this wasn't happening.

"Sin, me and Lily love you very much. What had happened was best for you!" Ricardo said hugging his wife.

Lily felt like she was going to cry, "Sweetie,-" Screama paused her, she got up walking toward to Sin, "Sin, I am your real mother!" Envy gasp out loud. Sin stood in shock.

* * *

Author's Note: Augh! Writing about the Troubling Five gave me a headache reminded me of cousins when we were young. OKay I made up the live action movie Aladdin since I got this idea from watching a couple of movies. It's my fanfic one. So, I'll make a story about Aladdin and Yasmin and it's sooo different. But the Maleficent movie is real I heard since 2011. I read the Article of Angelina Jolie talking about it. The first I heard it I was like OMG! HAPPY FACE!

Here is the links for the stuff I see: Copy and Paste!

**Maleficent 2014 Movie Poster:** imgres?um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&sa=N&tbo=d&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1024&bih=675&tbm=isch&tbnid=A5ZNZszKGfeazM:&imgrefurl= blog/%3Ftag%3Dangelina-maleficent&docid=v3a7hVcjFXlHqM&imgurl= clients/posters/maleficent_ &w=1600&h=2327&ei=FLLgUP39IcTmiwLhg4HYAQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=400&sig=112413756788702740456&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:197&tx=39&ty=71

**Ladies Rap of Disney Villainesses:** watch?v=6MHt_5Zy6Qo&list=FLtMiECm6zYTphrXcob-8NYw

**One man Disney Movie (the best singer I ever heard):** watch?v=Zp1BYzIVi0U&feature=

**If you really love Hades and want to see him in the nude well this is censor but on the Artist descripion she put the link of the uncensored one... her name is Lady-Hades and if it takes u to google search click the Devil Dick and it have Lady-Hades on it... ENjoy XD: ** art/Devil-Dick-256445663


	47. Little Green's Adventure!

AN: I have been reading this awesome fanfic about Percy Jackson being a girl XD OMG I love it. It's called WTF, hahahaha I think it's awesome. I have been reading so many amazing yaoi of PercyXNico and PercyXHades XD I laugh in one where The God of Death wanted to have sex with Nico which was funny XD Anyway, that's my wonderful way of life. I have done nothing which I'm totally drain out... schook suxs! I hate it! So anyway hope you like this very very long chap! I wanted to get it over with it!

Disclaimer: DMINX own her stuff. Disney own theirs. I own my stuff that pops out. I do not own any songs up in here!

Warning: If you do not like it. DO NOT READ IT!

P.S My grammar is bad. I warned you about it!

* * *

"What?!" Sin asked, hoping she didn't hear that.

Screama got a little closer to Sin. She cup her face, looking straight in the eyes, "I am your mother, Sin." Sin quickly pulled away. Screama couldn't help but feel awful.

Sin wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset. She felt a soft tear coming down my cheek. "Why?" She her voice cracked. Screama was about to lift Sin's chin up until she moved away.

"Please, listen to reason." Screama beg, she couldn't help but let her eyes tear up, "I did it for your own good."

Sin left tears coming down her cheek, "No phone calls. No letter. Why!? Why now!?" She shouted at Screama.

"Now, Sin-" Sin looked at her Foster mother, "You guys knew. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"We-we-" Lily couldn't speak her heart began to hurt until Ricardo spoke up, "We did it for your own good."

Sin looks at Earl, who had his arms crossed and his eyes looking down the floor. "Please, Sin understand what I did was for your own good!" Screama's voice ring in her ear. Envy sat next to Earl feeling upset with this tense family drama.

"Like what?!" Sin said wiping her tears, "You were too young or you were to busy partying! Or you just saw me and decided to throw me out the window." Sin felt more tears coming down. Her hair turned to light blue. She sniffed at the idea of how much anger she had. Screama stood in shock at her words. Her chest felt a big pang like she was shot.

"Sin," Earl spoke up, "What mom did wasn't th-" Sin snort with disbelief, "Yeah, I bet you were really happy being a lonely child."

"Now hold on!" Earl spoke up, "I didn't know you were my sis!"

Sin look at Screama with disgust, "No wonder you tried to be sweet on me! You even try into talkin into me about meeting my 'mother'."

Screama cried, "Please, Sin. Hear me out! I never did anything to hurt you. I love you!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sin covered her ears, "I don't want to hear any excuses! I never wanted to know who was my real mother."

"I love you, Sin. I really did!" Screama cried back, she pleaded, "I never mean to let you go. How you think I feel?"

"Pretty damn HAPPY!" Sin wipe her eyes. She wasn't sure to believe everything. Somehow she felt sick inside. She opened the door, "I need some air."

Lily couldn't help but cry, "Please, Sin. Listen to your mother."

Sin look over at Screama wiping her eyes, "She. Is. Not. My. Mother." Sin walked out of her house.

Screama sat on the couch softly crying, "I never mean to... All I did was best for her..." She mumbled while Lily and Ricardo tries to comfort her.

"I told ya we shouldn't have tell her." Earl mumbled softly.

Envy looked at them in confusion, "So, wait..." Earl look at her, "I'm her cousin and your her brother?"

Earl couldn't help but smirk, "Your damn right."

"Then, it makes sense!"

"What!?"

"You two are so alike. The way you eat and your eyes. No wonder I know where Sin's eyes remind me so much of you!" Envy said out loud making Screama glance at her niece.

"Oh, my angelito! Can you talk to Sin for me?" Screama cried, she wiping her tears making her make-up smug everywhere.

"Geez, mom. You look like La Llorona!" Earl joked.

"Oh shut up! This is serious." Screama said. Lily hug her old best friend from high school.

"Oh, she'll be alright. It's just a big thing." Lily hug Screama tight, "We know she'll accept you."

Earl went to grab a beer, "Oh, Earl can you just ask them before getting it." Screama said putting her hands on her hips.

Earl open his cold can beer, "Can I have it?" Lily nodded.

Envy slowly went outside without them knowing.

* * *

Sin started walking, then running, then crying out loud. She couldn't take it. She went to the park slowly crying to herself. She sat on the picnic table, hearing the children playing and pot heads smoking. After everything she said to Screama, those times of talking like little girls in slumber parties. Screama was just trying to get her on her good side. To forgive her actions. Sin wipe her eyes. It's not like she hated Screama but it didn't make sense for a woman like her to do that to her. Sin was happy that she's related to Envy. She couldn't help but smirk at the idea of Envy and her doing more stuff together. Sin frowned at the fact that's because of Screama. She buried her face with hands.

"I see you want to be alone." A familiar voice ring Sin's ears. She looks up seeing Envy making an innocent pose.

Sin shook her head, "I just don't know what to do!"

The wide hip teenager sat next to her, "Well," she began, "You can give her a chance."

"I want to!" Sin shouted out, "But, she left me when I was a baby!"

Envy crosses her legs, "True, but she have a reason. i think you should give a chance."

Sin slowly nodded, "I just don't think I want to know. What if she lied to me? Like if she says the reason she left me was because she was poor but really it was me being green!?"

"You have to trust in her, Sin." Envy look straight at her, "Screama would never lie something this serious. Besides, you can try to get close with her. It's never to late to forgive."

Sin sighed, "Did you ever forgive?"

"Huh?"

"Did you ever forgive?"

"I don't understand.." Envy looked clueless.

Sin bite her bottom lip, "Well, when you were raped by your ex step-uncle... would you ever forgive if you have the chance to see him?" Envy widen in shock for a moment.

The two stood quiet for a moment until Envy took a deep breath, "I-I..." she paused for a moment, "To tell you the truth.. I have no idea. Right now, I feel like I want to forgive because I can move on but-" She grip her hands tight into a fist, "I was eight years old! He took my virginity! Something that was mine! Something that I want to share with my true love! But, he took it." Tears began coming down her creamy skin, "I want to forgive but I don't think I can handle it. He raped me day and night when my mom wasn't around. He always scared me about murdering me and mother if I ever told. I just don't know.. but I know this." She wipe her eyes. Sin felt horrible bring this conversation. Everyone, who known Envy since childhood or middle school knows she was raped. That was horrible. Not as horrible when her uncle raped her anally, vaginal, and oral. Sin shook her head at the thought of Envy having to choose forgiveness or revenge. Sin look back at her friend or cousin. Envy cup Sin's face looking straight at her, "You have a chance to get it back. You have a chance to be with your mother. You can connect with her. Don't let it go. If you do... you'll never be the same!"

Sin pulled away wiping her tears. She notice Envy wipe her face, "I'll do my best. I think it's time I have a talk with her." She smiled at her new cousin.

Envy smiled back, "i think we should back since it's getting dark."

"Yeah."

* * *

Screama walk back and forth feeling nervous. Earl drink his beer, "Can you stop walking back and forth, ma! She'll come back! Envy will make sure she will."

Screama paused, "Oh be quiet!" Earl rolled his eyes. He took another drink of his cold beer. He knew something was old when his mother was eyeballing Sin ever since they met. It also makes sense why Lily and Ricardo named her Sin. Those names don't come from anyone... except from Screama or Evelyn.. Screama keeps walking back and forth.

"Would you stop!" Earl said in annoyance, "Your making me dizzy! Geez, they'll come back." Screama shot a glare at him. Earl made a face seeing his mother's face made him feel sick. It was horrible, her eyes were red from crying. Her make-up smug ever where you can possible imagine. He shudder at the horrible looks, "You should fix your face."

Screama look over the mirror then she let out, _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Lily and Ricardo ran to the room.

"What happened!? What's wrong?" The two shouted, until they saw Earl laughing at his mother looking through her make-up bag.

"Look at me!" Screama turned to the two making Ricardo snickered at his ex girlfriend/best friend. Lily shot a glare at her husband, "How am I suppose to make Sin like me with this... ugly mess on my FACE!" Screama started wiping off her make-up.

"Hahahaha." Earl laughs. Ricardo couldn't help but let out another snickered.

"Oh, shut up!" Screama said wiping off her make-up, "At least, I'll look gorgeous with out this!" Screama rub her face with a clothe removing every inch of her make-up.

They were so focus on the Gothic woman, they hadn't notice Envy and Sin walk in. "What's going on?" Sin asked looking at everyone making a fuss over something she wasn't sure. Screama turned over seeing Sin making an unsure look. Earl burst out laughing at his mother. The Gothic woman look at the mirror seeing she only cleaned half of her face.

"Hahahahaha!" Earl and Ricardo couldn't help but laugh. Lily and Envy shook their heads.

"Ahhh! Don't look at me!" Screama went running to the bathroom.

Sin let out a smile seeing everyone enjoying themselves. Her phone rang, "Can I take this?" holding her touch phone. Lily nodded, "Tell me when mom comes out?" Sin wanted to test the word 'mom'. She went into her bedroom, reading her text message.

**Herk: Hey.**

**Sin: Oh, hi.  
**

**Herk: You know that party was crazy.  
**

**Sin: -giggles- yeah, it was cool. I can't believe the Disney Princes got drunk!  
**

**Herk: Alex made Charming and Aladdin and I think John Smith tried weed.  
**

**Sin: Ohhh woow.  
**

**Herk: Hehehe.. Hey, I know I wasn't on the chat thing but when i heard the story from Luke. How did you guys dye Hercules' pet horse?  
**

**Sin: We didn't do it...  
**

**Herk:?  
**

**Sin: It turns out Luke's younger brother, Brad was spying on us during the chat. He was sooo pissed off that he wanted no one hurting his crush. So, our original plan was to write a very very angry letter to them but when Brad and his other siblings came over to our house with other ideas... So yeah, we changed it.  
**

**Herk: WTF?! Hahaha, that's funny a very very angry letter. How lame?**

**Sin: What you have done?!  
**

**Herk: ;) Lots of things..  
**

**Sin: Hahaha... Serously, Herk stop flirting with me.  
**

**Herk: I can't help it your cute...  
**

**Sin: Your with Minx.  
**

**Herk: Was! Remember we broke up and she moved. I'm just moving on.  
**

**Sin: Don't you think your going fast with this?  
**

**Herk: :( U don't like me?  
**

**Sin: It's not that... I like you...  
**

**Herk: Like?  
**

**Sin: I like you..  
**

**Herk: Like-like me?  
**

**Sin: -sighs- Herk, your sweet and kind but we are different I'm green and toony looking...  
**

**Herk: I think your hot, beautiful, and just to die for...  
**

**Sin: Herk, that's sooo sweet but I'm being serous.. I can't be with you like this.  
**

**Herk: :( is something wrong?  
**

**Sin: I just don't think it's right for us to date or-  
**

**Herk: u like someone else.  
**

**Sin: No! I mean you got out of a relationship and I feel I'm just a replacement or someone you can tease with...  
**

**Herk: Oh. But, I'm fine! I been liking you for awhile.  
**

**Sin: Herk, you sweet talk me but you need to be more of-  
**

**Herk: Your prince charming ;)  
**

**Sin: -blushing- okay fine. Yes. I do like-like. Your cute and hot. Yes, I want you to whooo me!  
**

**Herk: :) You know I can. I impress a lot of girls.  
**

**Sin: -3- dude, Minx was the first one that ask u to be her bf...  
**

**Herk: :o ? WHO TOLD U TAT?!  
**

**Sin: Luke, Bruce, Alex, Juan, Jaffy, Jose, Tammy, Snowie, um.. So many!  
**

**Herk: -_- They never let me have a break.  
**

**Sin: Hahaha.  
**

**Herk: So, changing the topic. If I woo you-  
**

**Sin: Hold on Lover boy. I said I like-like you but I'm not ready to be dating- not yet that is.  
**

**Herk: T-T why?  
**

**Sin: Cuz, I'm not ready..  
**

**Herk: or is it bc Luke thinks your cute or Bruce?  
**

**Sin: NO! I'm just not ready. I think you shouldn't wooo me since I'll break your heart.  
**

**Herk: Your soooo sexy. ;)  
**

**Sin: Stop it! I don't want this! Not now..  
**

**Herk: You'll wish that baby. I want to kiss u all up. I want to be your cuddle bear. I would make you kiss me on the coldest night.  
**

**Sin: ahhhhh! Stop it. Herk, plzzz. I just can't be with you.  
**

**Herk: Nothing is wrong with you!  
**

**Sin: Yes there is!  
**

**Herk: Look, I'll show you.  
**

**Sin: Herk, plzzz. Even if we did 'go out' don't u think it's weird for me and u to date-  
**

**Herk: Jaffy and Denis had sex in the boys bathroom in skool -_- he is a realie and Denis is a fuckin toon. It works!  
**

**Sin: oh... Okay.  
**

**Herk: What's that?  
**

**Sin: Fine, I'll date you. But, if you regret it. Tell me so we can break up!  
**

**Herk: :D Yay! I can't wait for our first date...  
**

**Sin: When is it?  
**

**Herk: I thought we should be together in the House of Mouse on Halloween.  
**

**Sin: Don't you think its weird for the villains to see us holding hands.  
**

**Herk: ;) they are just jealous bc ur hot and I'm lucky. Besides, I heard some had a crush on uuuu. So, your mine.  
**

**Sin: Hehehe.. Herk are you claiming me?  
**

**Herk: it's not claiming baby. It's knowing who your prince charming is ;) Besides, I'm gonna knock your shoes off on our first date...  
**

**Sin: I hope no one would find that weird.  
**

**Herk: What are you going be on Halloween?  
**

**Sin: I'll be... IDK I just wanna wear that blue sparkling dress that Ariel wore in The Little Mermaid when she came out of the water in the end with Eric holding her.  
**

**Herk: I see..  
**

**Sin: Nothing big. Besides, we are going to perform so I'll be wearing different outfits.  
**

**Herk: I'ma dress up like Hercules ;) So, instead of your prince charming be prepared to meet your Demi-God!  
**

**Sin: Hahaha, rlly? Come on Herk.  
**

**Herk: i can make your dreams come true.  
**

**Sin: Oh god. I know where this is going. How did you know about my dreams will come true?  
**

**Herk: Picture me wearing that costume and you wearing your dress with your hair braided and flowers around you..  
**

**Sin: Yeah?  
**

**Herk: And there you are finishing singing a lovely song.  
**

**Sin: Huh-uh.  
**

**Herk: There is me messaging your feet.  
**

**Sin: Hahahaha wow. Okay I didn't expect that!  
**

**Herk: I'm full of surprises ;)  
**

**Sin: I can see that.  
**

**Herk: Babe, I'ma show you a whole new world -grinning-  
**

**Sin: :) I wouldn't mind if we have a duet of that song.  
**

**Herk: For u- anything.  
**

**Sin: You don't have to.  
**

**Herk: I will -wiggling my eyebrows-  
**

**Sin: -giggles- Hey, i gotta go. i think i heard my moms calling me..  
**

**Herk: moms?  
**

**Sin: Long story me and Envy tell everyone later. Bye- kiss kiss-  
**

**Herk: Bye, Baby.  
**

Sin stop texting, she couldn't believe it. Herk likes her. He likes her. She felt her face flushed, "I got a date!" She said softly to herself. She couldn't believe it! Sin never thought she would date someone like Herk.. tall, muscular, cute, sweet, and his perfect behind- she giggles at her dirty thoughts. Oh yes, Sin loves muscular men. One thing she always approve. Just the thought of Herk's strong arms wrapping around her waist and nibbling on her ear. It made her tingle and warm inside. _"My cuddle bear."_ She thought giving a soft giggle.

"Ohhhh, Sin!" Screama sang. Sin almost forgot about her issue. She quickly walk out of her room, seeing everyone in the living calm and quiet.

"Sin, now we can talk." Screama smiled with her make-up completely gone. Sin notice she looks better without make-up.

"Alright." Sin sat next to her. Screama hug her but she notice Sin wasn't ready for that.

"Sorry, it been so long."

"It's alright." Sin spoke softly, "Can I know the truth now?"

Screama sighed, "Well, it happened long ago when Earl was eight years old..."

_**Screama worked on her potions. After her horrible break up with her lover.. she needed something to get rid of the pain. She added angel dust, star sparkles, a hit of vampire's blood, one tooth of a werewolf, a thin light blue hair of a water nymph and the sorrow of a mermaid's tear. She mix it into a large black bowl in the middle of her spell room. It almost looks like Ursula's spell room except for it being underwater and the color was brown and black. Screama had all kinda of potions; each one from different places and worlds. A tear came down her cheek and fell into the giant bowl. Screama shook her head, stirring her potion. She needed one more ingredient. She was too busy stirring her potion, she grad the wrong ingredient. She pour Toon Green Goblin Elixir instead of Witches' Cries. She pour the whole thing and continued to stir her potion until the potion puff into a bright emerald color. Screama didn't care about the color. She grab a tiny bottle. She hopes this would work. After, her lover broke her up. She became depress and horrible. The worst part her lover's wife came over to sue her if she ever talks to her ex again. She pour the green liquid in her tiny bottle. She sighs, "Aye, why he do this to me?" She cried. She took a quick sip and** **fainted...** _

"No wonder I'm green and my teeth- And my hair!" Sin said softly.

"Ohhh, Angelito!" Screama had tears coming down, "I just couldn't take the break up. I was sixteen when I was with your father. He was ten years older then me but he always put a smile on my face. It's was so heart breaking when he left me and Earl."

"What about me?"

"Ohh, you weren't born- not yet that is..."

_**Screama woke up feeling sick. She rush to the bathroom, "Blah!" she vomits. She felt uneasy. Her body felt weak. She couldn't get up. Until she pukes again. Her chest started to hurt, "What's wrong with me?" Until she figure out. This had happened with Earl! "Oh, nonononono.. This can't be happening." Screama cried. She went through her things looking for her pregnancy test. She went to try it... After, a few minutes of waiting. She couldn't take it! She grab her box and check the tube, "If your test show a pink plus sign, Congratulation you are pregnant..." Screama dare not to look at her tube. She took a peak and saw the pink plus sign, she burst into tears, "Oh, how am I going to take of this child!?" She sat on the floor, she felt sick. "I can't even give Earl the proper life! How can I make it with two!?" She vomits in the toilet. **_**  
**

"You were poor?" Sin asked, Scream nodded.

"I moved to a small apartment so I can see your father everyday." Screama explain, "Until, his wife told him to stop paying. So, I couldn't find a job and everything was turning horrible. His wife did everything to ruin my life. She made him take out all the money in the bank that_ I_ saved. I tried to find a job. I did but for very low wages. I did my best to find coupons. i couldn't give Earl some toys or clothes. It broken my heart when I was pregnant with you! I couldn't give you the life I want you to have. Earl was stubborn as it is when I tried to make him be with Lily and Ricardo for a month so I can travel to find another great job."

"Earl, your such a mama's boy!" Envy giggles, hugging her cousin.

Earl smirks, "Hey, I love my mommy." Screama smiled at her son.

"Must been really hard." Sin frowned.

"It was. I never finished school. I never had perfect credits. Me and Earl was about to be homeless until," Screama turn over to Lily and Ricardo, "My best friend, Lily decided to take us in."

"Hey!" Ricardo said, "I helped too, you know!"

"He did." Screama smirks, "They both did."

_**Screama was five months pregnant. She holds Earl's tiny hands, "Moo-oom, I'm eight years old! Stop it." Earl whined,  
**_

_**"Sweetie, please." Screama look at Earl. She saw Earl stood quiet for a moment. Then, he hold his hand tighter. They stand in front of a bright blue door with flowers and sunlight hitting on them. The funny thing, the two were wearing black on black. It was odd for the two to be standing with their luggage wearing black on black in front a sunshine home. She knock on the door.**_

_**"Coming!" Lily sang, she swings the door open. Her sunshine bright outfit with her blond hair shiny hurts Screama's eyes, "Screama! I thought you were never gonna come. Come in. Come in."  
**_

_**The two sat on one large bright white couch, "Wait, I'll get some tea." Lily went over to the kitchen. Screama sat down feeling relax for a moment until she saw Earl shoving chocolate from a box filled with them.  
**_

_**"EARL!" Scream said, making the boy turn around, "Behave! Ask first before touching."  
**_

_**"Moo-oom!" Earl chew while talking, "This candy taste sooooo good! It taste better then those cough drops you buy!" Screama heart warm up when seeing her son's smile. **_

_**Screama felt her belly kicking, "Oh shush, darhling. You'll one day try my yummy flan." She rub her belly, "Watch one day both of you will try it." Earl went over to kiss her mom's belly.  
**_

_**"Mom, do you think she'll like me?" Earl asked, handing her a piece of chocolate.  
**_

_**Scream took it, "Of course. Look," She place his hand on her belly, "just talk to her."  
**_

_**"Hi, I'm Earl." The boy talk until he felt a kick on the belly, "Whoa! Ma, you see dat!?"  
**_

_**"See, she loves you." Screama smiled, she began singing softly. The baby moved around her belly making Screama giggled in joy.  
**_

_**Lily walk back in with Ricardo, "So? What brings you into our home?" Ricardo asked sitting on the couch.  
**_

_**"I need a big favor!" Scream said, making the two groan.  
**_

_**"Screama, we told you about him!" Lily whined.  
**_

_**"We don't have the money for your-" Screama cut off Ricardo, "No! I don't want money."  
**_

_**The two look at each other, "Then what is it?" Lily asked. Earl saw the cookies Lily place on the table. He shoved them in his mouth.  
**_

_**"Whoa! You shouldn't all of those all at once." Ricardo stop Earl.  
**_

_**Earl frowned, "But, I'm sooo hungry!"  
**_

_**"Screama?" Lily look over at her best friend's son, "What happened?"  
**_

_**Screama sat up straight, "I lost everything. His wife took everything from me. She even called child services to take my Earl away and the soon-to-be baby." Lily gasp out loud making Ricardo look up in shock.  
**_

_**"How dare she?!" Lily shouted.  
**_

_**"She did everything. Me and Earl had to run off before they find us." Screama wipe her tears, "She wants to take my ear and baby, Lily. I have no job, no money, no insurance, I have nothing!"  
**_

_**Ricardo and Lily hug her, "What you want us to do?"  
**_

_**"I want you two to.." She grab both their hands and place them on her tummy. Lily gasp in shock, "You mean!?" Screama nodded.  
**_

_**"We can't!" Ricardo said, "It's yours. We possibly couldn't."  
**_

_**Screama pleaded, "Please, Ricardo! You and Lily tried to have your own! If not for me then for the baby. I know I won't make it with the baby. Please, take care of it as your own."  
**_

_**Lily place her hands on her chest, "Of course, we will."  
**_

_**"Lily!" Ricardo stood stun at his wife.  
**_

_**"Oh, Rick!" Lily began to cry, "All our life we wanted a baby and the doctor told us that I couldn't! And-and we tried to adopt but they decline us! I want a baby, don't you?"  
**_

_**"We can adopt a Chinese baby!" Ricardo said.  
**_

_**"Rick! I don't want a Chinese baby! I want one from here!" Lily whined, "Do this for us."  
**_

_**Ricardo saw Screama's belly; there was a hand moving. It felt wonderful feeling a baby's kick, "Alright, we will." Lily smiled in joy.  
**_

**Screama smiled, "Oh, yes. Thank you so much." Lily and Ricardo hug her. Earl hug them but left them having chocolate stains on their outfits, "Earl!" **

"So, you gave me away because I was being taken away from an evil rich woman!" Sin shouted in shock.

Screama nodded, "That was the only way. If you were taken along with Earl. I wasn't able to see you two ever again."

"So what happened?" Sin asked, "I mean I was born part toon!" Screama sighed...

**_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screama pushed her baby out. The doctor was in front of her, "Good. One more push."  
_**

**_"You been saying that for awhile!" She hissed, she never felt so tired in all her life. Sweat bullets droop down her cheek, she holds the metal bars tight, "AHHHHHHH." She pushed one more time.  
_**

**_"It's a healthy, baby- Oh MY GOD!" The Doctor eyes widen in shock, Screama could only hear her newborn cries. The nurses gathered around with jaw dropping, eyes widen.  
_**

**_"Doctor, it's green." One of the nurses whispered in shock.  
_**

**_"Doctor, the baby is a TOON!" one of the nurse shouted in shock.  
_**

**_Screama eyes widen, "My baby is a green toon!?" The doctor handed the child to the nurses._**

**_They all went to the other side. Screama heard a few words, "So, do we called them?..." One of the nurse asked.  
_**

**_The doctor took of his mask, "No. We can't it's a toon. They'll try to D.I.P her." Scream eyes widen, her baby girl murdered in DIP!?  
_**

**_"But, sir!?"  
_**

**_"No, look Suzie! We all had our friends either killed by DIP or moved back to ToonTown!" The doctor began, "Here, is what we do. Suzie, close the curtains. Rose did you clean the baby."  
_**

**_"Yes, sir." Rosie holds the baby in a pink towel.  
_**

**_The Doctor walk over toward Screama, "I know this is a bit much but-" Screama cut him off, "I want my baby. Please, don't called Them!"  
_**

**_"Don't worry. I won't." The doctor was handsome with blue eyes and blond hair, "I'm here to help, my dear."  
_**

**_"Really?"  
_**

**_"Of course. Now listen," The doctor whisper in her ear, "I help out illegal toons here. I need you to call your friends or family so we can get you and your daughter out of here. We don't have much time! A woman came by with Child Services and they will come and get your baby!"  
_**

**_"Oh, my friends are in the waiting room. Please, I don't want them to get my baby." She whispered to the doctor. The nurse came by to hand the baby to Screama.  
_**

**_"Awe, she's adorable!" Screama saw her baby girl with her eyes closed, "She looks like her father... and me. Oh her hair and her skin! She's just too cute." Screama fell in love with her daughter. Screama let her baby drink her breast milk. The handsome doctor coughed awkwardly; he notice Screama is the most lovely woman he met.  
_**

**_"Screama!?" Lily whispered holding sleeping Earl. Ricardo walk in with them.  
_**

**_"I'm here." Screama smiled, "We have a problem!"  
_**

**_Ricardo saw the baby, "Ohh, Screama. Did you use any potions!?"  
_**

**_"Potions!" The doctor yelped, "You used potions during pregnancy!?"  
_**

**_"No, long story short. I didn't know I was pregnant and I made a potion because my lover left me and it didn't work." Screama said, she smiled at her daughter, "I did something wrong, hehehe.."  
_**

**_"Well, we got to get out of here!" Ricardo said, "Lily, you got your basket?"  
_**

**_"Are you insane? The baby needs air!" The doctor hissed.  
_**

**_Ricardo shot a glare, "Excuse me, Um what's your name?"  
_**

**_"Walter Lockwood!" The Doctor said.  
_**

**_"Well, Mr. Lockwood-" The doctor correct him, " That's Dr. Lockwood to you."  
_**

**_Ricardo shot a dark glare, "Well, Mr. Lockwood! Lily, put holds we will just rush out of here. Now Screama give us the kid." It broke her heart to be pulled away from her baby girl.  
_**

**_"Here, before I start crying." Screama handed it to Ricardo. They wrap the baby safely and put it in the basket.  
_**

**_"I'll show you a short cut Lily." Suzie said, "We will have to go to an under ground hospital for toons to make sure your child isn't sick."  
_**

**_"Underground!?" Ricardo asked._**

**_"I help out there when I'm on vacation." Dr. Lockwood said, "It's for toons and it's safe. Now let's hurry."  
_**

**_"Doctor, they are coming. Hurry!" Rosie said running in the room.  
_**

**_"We have no time. Come on with me Lily." Suzie grab Lily's hand they went inside another room that wasn't there to begin with. Screama was too tired to try to think about that secret room.  
_**

**_"Now, Ricardo. I want you to check out Screama. Me and Rosie will take care of everything now go." Dr. Lockwood said in a firn voice. Ricardo nodded walking out.  
_**

**_"Okay, Screama. Just pretend your sad." Dr. Lockwood open a secret tiny door with a jar that said newborn on it. To Screama's horror it was a dead baby in a jar, "These are our stillbirth. I'm sorry you have to see this but pretend." Seeing a dead was already making her cry.  
_**

**_Dr. Lockwood took it out and wrap it in a towel. Rosie hide the jar in a special door. "Where is that whore!?" The woman shouted.  
_**

**_"Pretend." Dr. Lockwood whispered. Screama began to cry out loud.  
_**

**_The two ladies walk in, "What's going on?" The social worker asked.  
_**

**_"I have news. It turns out she had a stillborn." Dr. Lockwood said in a sad tone holding the stillborn in his hand.  
_**

**_"My baby! My baby!" Screama cried.  
_**

**_"That what you get you slut. Sleeping with my husband, I told you God will punish a nasty slut like you!" Screama cried louder hearing those words from her ex's wife.  
_**

**_"Looks like we can't do anything." The woman said in a sad tone, "I'm sorry for your lost."  
_**

**_Screama cried, "I want my baby.."  
_**

**_"But, we can take her son!" The woman protest.  
_**

**_The social worker shook her head, "No. She lost a child. Let her have time to take care of her son."  
_**

**_"Well, I never!" The woman blow out in rage.  
_**

**_"Let's go. She needs to be alone." The social worker spoke softly. The wife went with a huffed. Screama wanted to jump on her but she was far to weak.  
_**

**_Dr. Lockwood smirks, "Works every time." Screama shook her head. _ ****  
**

"So, this doctor help you guys!" Sin asked in shock.

Screama nodded, "He did. He helped you to have a special life. If they would have found you..-" Sin finished, "I'll be DIP."

"That's right."

"So what happen next?" Sin asked.

Lily smiled, "Well, it was after Screama got out of the hospital. You were in an underground hospital while this happened.."

**_Screama was walking out of the hospital feeling like she been run over by a train. She never felt such a mess but her head was spinning. She wonders about her new daughter and Earl. She saw Dr. Lockwood's car, "This must be it!" She walk towards it. She saw the doctor sitting there, reading a book, "Um. Hi?"  
_**

**_Walter look at her seeing two lovely eyes, "Hey, Get in." Screama jump in.  
_**

**_Walter drove to a weird road passing Griffin Park in another strange road, "Oh my." The Gothic woman gawk at the dark road heading into a dark very scary looking building.  
_**

**_"I did the same. Your friend and kids are in there." Walter park behind two large trees. They walk inside the large scary building. Inside was filled with wacky toons running around. They rush back and forth for the newborns. Some were in line for other injuries. Dr. Lockwood hold Screama's soft hand walking to the nursing room. Earl stand next to Lily and Ricardo. They look through the large window, "Look she awake!" They cooed at Screama's daughter.  
_**

**_The Gothic woman walk in the nursing room, "Here, dearie. She is all fine." The toon sexy nurse passes the baby to Screama.  
_**

**_Screama walked out holding her baby girl, "She is sooo beautiful." Lily said hugging her best friend.  
_**

**_"She is lovely." Ricardo smirks looking at the baby.  
_**

**_"She made mama fat!" Earl said, looking at the baby, "But she is cute."  
_**

**_Screama had tears running down her cheeks, "How is this going to work?" She cried. Toons weren't allowed in the Real world. Now she have to worry about her baby being capture and put in DIP or back in Toontown.  
_**

**_"Oh Screama," Lily hug her, "Me and Ricardo found a way.. The nurses and Doctors help us about all this. Even, some of the polices are in on this. They built an underground school for toons babies. We can make this work."  
_**

**_Screama sniffed, "I don't want her to go. I love her so much.. but I have too." She knew being with her would cause her so much trouble. She never wanted her daughter to suffer.  
_**

**_"Screama," Lily pulled her to the desk, "They ask me what was her name but I wanted you to name her."  
_**

**_The baby blink a couple of times looking at the strange Gothic woman, "Ohhh, her eyes are like Earl!" Screama smiled, "I'll call her Sinela." Screama wrote down her name.  
_**

**_"Looks like our daughter is going to have a very interesting name just like her mother." Ricardo smirks, fixing the papers.  
_**

**_Baby Sin giggled, "Oh, she loves her name." Screama kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, Sin."  
_**

**_"We should get going." Ricardo smiled, the group walk out with their papers filled out. _**_  
_

"I can't believe this. I mean I thought it would be something different." Sin rub her neck. She felt a guilty, Screama was dealing so much trouble.

Screama place her hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, we did what was best?"

"Then, why didn't you called me or wrote me a letter?" Sin asked with he eyes watery.

_**Screama let out a sigh, "I couldn't believe all of this." She hold her mother's golden necklace and put it on Sin, who was giggling in delight.  
**_

_**"You don't have to go, you know." Ricardo explain while he feed his new baby girl with formula.  
**_

_**Screama wore her usual black dress. Earl was sitting on the couch eating as much chocolate as he can, "I have to. If I don't that crazy woman would come after you too. I don't want to find out about Sin or let her take away both of my children." Screama saw Sin smiling happily at her dad.  
**_

_**Lily came in with a batch of fresh cookies, "Please. Stay. What about Sin? Don't you care about her?"  
**_

_**"I do! I do." Screama saw Earl running for to the plate full of cookies. He shoved three in his mouth, "Earl, do you want to stay too?" She saw how happy he was.  
**_

_**Earl pause chewing his cookies. He turned over to his mom with his face full of tears, "NO!" He run over to hug her legs, "No, mommy. I want to be with you!" Screama smiled at her son.  
**_

_**"You have a chance to have-" Earl cut her off, "I don't care. I will have you and you only" He hug her tight. Screama hug him back.  
**_

_**"Alright, my love." Screama smiled, "Lily. Ricardo. Please, take care of Sin."  
**_

_**"Will you write letters or call us?" Lily asked carrying Sin in her arms.  
**_

_**Sin bite her bottom lip, "No. I don't want that woman spying on you guys. i have to hide for a while. Please, lie to her that she was left on her door step or something. I'll be back to meet her one day- and maybe she'll forgive me for what I have done. I love her so much but I can't put my love for her first. She needs you two and I know you'll make her happy." Tears run down her cheek. She kissed her baby girl on the cheek, "Be good, little one."  
**_

_**Lily and Ricardo hug her, "Please, be okay." Screama nodded while Earl pulled Ricardo's pants.  
**_

_**"Yes?"  
**_

_**"You didn't let me say good bye to my sis!" Lily lower down on his level to see his sister, "Bye, sis. I love you." He give her a quick kiss on the cheek. He hug Lily and Ricardo, "Bye, guys."  
**_

_**Ricardo gave Screama five hundred dollars to start off, "Here you need it. Just try to find a place where that evil hag won't find you."  
**_

_**Screama nodded, taking the money. The two left the house. While Sin stood playing with Lily's hair.**_**  
**

Sin shook her head, "So, you guys were hiding?"

Screama nodded, "Me and Earl found a home far away from here. But, I moved back to make sure nothing would happen. I was ready to meet you guys but when we heard what had happened with Envy." Screama paused, "She needed me. Evelyn was too busy finding that monster! So, I wasn't ready to meet you. After, a couple of years I was ready but when your father die and the money and the trip around the world. I put my selfish needs first. I wanted you to come but when I called Lily about this situation. You said you never wanted to see me or get to know me."

Sin frowned a little, "I guess I should say I'm sorry, huh?"

"No, you don't have to. I would feel the same way." Screama smiled warmly.

Sin smirks, "I guess I can forgive you but one thing you have to promise me!"

"What is it?" Earl asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I want you two to always be there when I need you and I want you guys to treat me like your daughter or sister instead of my friend."

Screama and Earl smiled, "We promise." They hug her.

Sin giggles, "Thank you. I got two thing to mention..."

"What is it?" Screama asked.

"Since, your my mom and Lily if my foster mom. How do I treat you because I love Lily like she's my real mom."

"You can have two real moms!" Lily smiled, "We love you so much." Sin hug her family. Envy smirks at the family while Earl push her into the family hug.

"Oh, another thing."

"What is it?" Ricardo asked.

"I got a date with a boy...hehehe."

"What!?" Earl and Ricardo shouted in shock.

Lily and Screama squealed, "Oh, who is he? Is he cute?"

Sin giggled, "It's Herk..."

Envy squealed in joy, "Oh, I told you he likes you. So when it's the big day!?" All the girls sat close around Sin while Earl and Ricardo became extreme over protected psycho father and brother.

"On Halloween." Sin blushed bright red, "He said he'll make my dreams come true." She let out a girlish giggled.

"He better not be talking about sex." Ricardo bite his bottom lip, "If he does he'll have to deal with me!"

"And me!" Earl puff out his chest. Sin let out a soft giggled.

* * *

Screama was in her room reading a potion in her books. When Evelyn and her were young, they would always make potions. It's been almost a week since she told Sin the truth. She read all the spell books. She walk in the small house behind Evelyn's home. Screama walk in her room where it was the same as she left it. She added a few ingredients in her cauldron. it turned to a light purple color. "Knock. Knock." Sin said as she walk in Screama's spell room.

"Come in, my little flower." Screama smirks, Sin wore a lovely white sun dress, "You look beautiful. Where are you going?"

"Mom, I told you I'm going to the House of Mouse today." Sin smirks sitting next to a small table filled with books, "I work there."

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot. I was thinking about your date on Saturday. I can't wait for that day." Screama smiled at Sin's big smile, "You know I been making potions and I need someone to try it."

Sin arch her eyebrow, "Are they dangerous? Have you ask Earl?"

"He always does it and he went out with Ricardo. And no, the ones I make are innocent but it been so long and I want to make one. maybe I can find a potion to make you not a toon."

"Mom, I like being a toon and green. It makes me feel special." Sin said, "I know I sometimes think people give looks since of my skin but I'm okay with that. I mean Herk thinks I have the most flawless skin tone and he thinks I taste like strawberries with kiwi." She giggles at the conversation with Herk on the phone.

"Ohhh, Kinky." Screama purred her words, "I think I'll date him too."

"MOM!"

"I'm kidding." Screama chuckled while stirring the liquid in the cauldron, "You smell sweet all the time maybe that's why he thinks you taste so fruity."

Sin blushed at the idea Herk kissing her, "Well, Lily raised me and she always loves everything to be bright and fruity. Maleficent don't even smell fruity- she smells like-like death and some weird perfume of dead roses.."

"True. When me and her were in high school she always made me wear bright dresses." Screama giggled, "we were the best friends ever."

"So, you want me to try your potion? Will I die?" Sin asked getting back to the main topic.

Screama sat next to her, "First off, I do not make evil potions just innocent ones like flowers. Like I said before it won't harm you.. at least I think. Second, I do want you to try but it's up to you..."

"Okay, I'll try it." Sin smirks, "Besides, i think it'll be fun." Screama smirks she pour the purple liquid in a tiny bottle. Sin took the bottle with one sip she smack her lips, "It taste like... cherry." Then, a purple swirls went around Sin. Screama gasp when Sin transform.

"What? What's wrong!?" Sin open her eyes and saw Screama really big, "Mom, why your so big? Why I'm down here!?" She look at her hands seeing fur. Then, she turn her head and saw her reflection on a large mirror, "Ah! I'm a mouse!"

"Sweet," Screama place her on her hands seeing Sin turned to a mouse with green fur but looks adorable with her innocent eyes, "I guess I did something wrong."

"Mama, I'm a mouse." Sin hug her mother's thumb tightly, "I look like I came from The Great Mouse Detective movie!" Good thing she saw her white sundress laying on the floor, "I'm naked! I feel so weird." Screama went in her draw. She pulled out a small doll light blue dress with a pink sleeves thin coat.

"Here. Put it on. Looks like I have to find a way to turn you back.." Screama pouted. Sin put on the dress with the thin coat. Screama handed her two tiny light blue flip-flops. Sin twirl around noticing the dress fit perfectly.

"Well, can ask-" Screama whined, "But, I'm the one who's suppose to fix this! Sweeties, let me get the chance to turn you back, please."

Sin nodded, "Okay, mom. How am I suppose to perform if I'm a toon mouse?"

"OHHHH SIN!" Envy walk in wearing her usual plain shirt with jeans. She pause seeing Screama holding a green toon mouse in one hand, "Oh my.."

"Hi, Envy!" Sin shouted out loud hoping she'll hear her.

"Sin!?" Envy's jaw drop, "That's you."

"We hand a tinnie bitties problem." Screama chuckled nervously, "i sort of turned her to a toon mouse."

Envy put on her chef coat, "Oh, Sin." She hold her new-found cousin, "I think we should talk to Mickey about your performance." Sin nodded hugging her cousin's thumb.

"Yeah." Envy put Sin in her small front pocket on her coat, "Do you think they'll freak out?"

"No. Look you two have fun while I figure out how to turn you back." Screama smiled.

"Alright." Sin smiled at her mother, "Bye mom." She blow her a kiss. Screama smiled back.

"Bye, tia!" Envy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They went off.

* * *

Sin lay in Envy's pocket thinking about a couple of days ago. All of their friends- even the toons in the club found out about the truth. Sin smirks when Envy's cousins treated her like family since they are cousins. It was surprising to find the toons talking about it. Since, she is a toon. Sin smiled when Herk made a shocking expression about Sin. She giggles at the thought.

In the club, Envy went to talk with the head mouse, "Oh, Mickey! Sin turned into a tiny mouse!" She pulled her out putting her on the desk where Minnie works.

"Oh, Golly!" Mickey stood stun, "Your mother did this?"

"Yeah." Sin giggled, "Now I have to wait until she finds a spell or potion to turn me back."

"Well, you can still perform but we have to put a small microphone so they can hear you sing." Minnie said looking at Sin.

"Really!?" Sin smiled, "I can sing still!"

"Yes, you can." Mickey smiled, "Besides, we have many short toons here so it's easy to notice you."

"This is wonderful!" Sin smiled twirling around.

From a far one the villain side many were talking, "So, Sin and Envy are cousins!" Gaston just found it out.

"Yes!" Jafar hissed those words, "Haven't you notice this a week ago?"

"Well, I was too busy trying to woo Tammy." Gaston smirks, "I can't believe she said no."

"Gassy, Gassy, Gassy." Hades shook his head, "you really are an idiot."

Gaston shot a nasty glare at Hades, "Anyway, who's going to the Halloween party?" Jafar asked.

"Oh, Jaffy!" Hades wiggled his eyebrows, "You found a date?"

"No. I'm just wondering since they are electing who is the number one villain voted by the realies long ago." Jafar smirks, "I bet I won!"

"Yeah, right!" Ursula said out loud, "Like your the best."

"Yeah, Ursie is right." Hades smirk, "I'm gonna win."

"Please," Scar began, "I am sure I will win. I made millions of dollars by my evil act and they keep showing the movie in 3D in the realie world."

"Come on," Gaston said, puffing out his chest, "They made my movie in 3D too. I will win because no one is a winner like Gaston."

All the villains around the hunter laughed at him, "Hahaha, you hear that Ratigan!" Hades smirk and notice the mouse wasn't listening, "Oh Ratty! Ratty? Hello, Rat-man!?"

Ratigan was too bust looking from a far from the most beautiful mouse-tte with a lovely blue dress with a pink thin coat and with green fur nodding at Mickey and Minnie Mouse. "Oh Ratty!" Hades poke the professor mouse. All the male villains stare the same direction.

"Looks like Ratty is fantasizing a new mouse in the club." Hades smirks taking a sip on his drink.

Ratigan blush at the mouse's smile so innocent and sweet. His heart started to beat fast, "Maybe we can make this mouse come over here." Jafar said rubbing his chin.

"Awe, look at Jaffy being all cupid!" Hades joked with a big smile.

Jafar shot a glare at the god, "Stop calling me that!"

Ratigan sighed in love with the mouse, "Look at her. She's soo perfect." Many male villains look at the mouse giggling with Envy.

"Well, she is... um pretty." Clayton tried to comment at the rodent. A mouse is a mouse. He never seen beauty in animals, they're animals!

Then Basil walk by to the green female mouse talking to her. She giggled along with Basil. The two talk along with Minnie. They all laugh along then the green mouse hug Basil tightly.

"That baster!" Ratigan face turned into a dark red full of rage, "He's wooing her!"

"Maybe you can steal her away.." Gaston said without thinking. He turned to the villains with there mouth open in shock, "What?"

"That's the most brilliant plan I ever heard from your mouth." Dr. Faciliar admitting to the hunter.

"Well, no one is smart like Gaston." The hunter bragged.

Ratigan rolled his eyes, "Mmmh, if I can make her come over here then steal her. Then, she'll have to fall in love with me!" he gave an evil laugh

Sin was talking with Minnie and Basil, "Basil, have you ever had a case that you couldn't solve?"

"Nope." Basil said smoking his pipe, "I solved every one of them."

"Amazing. Was Ratigan a hard case to solve?"

"Yes. He was but I think and I solved." Basil, "I'm glad you are curious about my job."

"Well, it looks like fun." Sin giggled, "You know having lots of cousin taking your things and trying to figure out who did what is hard, you know."

"The best way is to look at their hands and make eye contact." Basil smirks, "It always work with my family back in the day."

"Thanks." Sin smiled, "I have always like your movie. It's wonderful."

"Thank, my dear." Basil smirks.

"Oh, there ya are!" Tiffany, Meme, and Ashley pop up seeing the two, "Oh, Envy can we play with Sin. She is soo cute. We brought some clothes to dress her up." Meme begged.

Envy smiled, "Sin would love to play with you three." Sin nodded at the girls. Tiffany pick her up.

"Thanks. Minnie can we use your make-up!" Ashley asked her.

Minnie giggled, "Of course, you can."

"Thank you!" Meme said taking the make up bag from Minnie.

"Basil, you want to go back to your seat?" Envy asked the male mouse.

"Yes, my friend." Basil hop off the desk, "Besides, I need to talk to a few of my hero friends." He went walking off to his seat. Envy went back to work.

The girls went in Mickey's room putting make-up on Sin. Meme put a soft pink rose lipstick on Sin's mouse lips. Ashely look through her dolls' closet filled with many shoes. Tiffany looked at the never ending princess' gowns, dresses, shirts, any type of clothes you can think of.

"Awe, your so cute." Meme giggled adding light blue eye shadow, "You have the most adorable eyes."

"How about these?" Ashley put two tiny red shoes and another pair in black.

Tiffany lay out all the dresses, "These are cute.."

"I like the black shoes." Sin walk over putting them on, "What do you think?"

"This is so much fun!" Meme squealed.

Mickey Mouse walk in, "Um.. Sin! Your on in five minutes get ready."

Sin nodded, "I need something that's good on the stage."

In the kitchen Herk was walking back and forth trying to think about his date, "So, Sin turned to a mouse?"

"Yeah, but she'll turn back. You want to move the date?" Envy arch her eyebrows.

"No, of course not. I'm just thinking how I'm suppose to woo her." Herk bite his bottom lip.

"You like her a lot, huh?"

"Oh yes! She's beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her." Herk said, rubbing his neck.

Envy smiled, "So, you told Minx about her?"

"No." Envy let out a gasp, "Well, she haven't talk to me for awhile since Luke was the one who told her. She was upset and ignore me. She even De-friend me on Facebook."

"Oh, my. Luke shouldn't have done that." Envy sighed, "Well, at least-" Before she could finish Tiffany and her sisters run in the kitchen.

"Look, isn't she pretty!" Tiffany open her hands making Herk and Envy look at Sin. The green mouse wore a long white dress with a white bow on the side with tiny glass shoes. Wearing flawless make-up and white tiny gloves.

Herk stood stun even a mouse Sin stole his heart. Sin smiled making her eyes sparkle, "What do you think?"

"You are the most beautiful creature I ever seen in all my life." Herk blushed bright red noticing his comment. Sin blushed at his words.

"Oh, Herk. That's the sweetest thing I ever heard." Sin smiled, Tiffany put her on the table. Herk bend down to meet Sin's level.

"You are the beautifulest woman I ever seen." Herk smiled. He slowly let his two lips kissed Sin's head.

Sin blushed, "I guess this is our first kiss." She let her two tiny lips peck Herk's bottom lip.

"Awwee!" The girls squealed at the two.

Herk smiled at Sin, "How about a duet? I want you and me singing together, baby."

Sin giggled, "I would love too."Herk let his index finger rub Sin's head. She let out a girlish giggled.

"Herk, your making me blush." Sin hug Herk's finger, "I'm just surprised you think I'm pretty even when I'm a mouse."

Herk kissed her again on the head, "Your always beautiful to me." Sin blushed, she felt tears of joy coming down her furry cheeks.

"Oh, her make-up is running. Here, Sinny." Meme pulled out a tiny napkin. Sin tap it letting out a big sigh.

"Thank you." Sin saw Herk with his big sensitive eyes, "Herk, come here for a second." Herk lean down letting his head facing her. Sin came over kissing all over his cheek and both of his large lips, "I think your very handsome." She whispered. Herk smirks happily at his soon-to-be-girlfriend.

Goofy walk in, "Hey Sin, your up!"

"Thanks Goofy." Sin smiled, "Herk is gonna be my duet."

On the villain side many male villains began plotting with Ratigan's evil plan, "So, when she's alone I have to bring her here?" Gaston asked.

"Yes! Or you want Clayton to do it?" Jafar hissed, he hated this idiot. Sometimes he wonder if he was dropped on the head when he was a baby.

"I can do it!" Gaston shot a glare at the vizier.

Hades smoked his cigar, "Yeah, once she comes here. We will try to make her drop in this small portal, here." he show Gaston the tiny blue portal.

Ratigan smirks, "She'll go straight to the dark castle. Me and her would have a tiny small dinner." He grin evilly. Gaston nodded.

"Good." Captain Hook said, "Because, i don't want to hear the same plan!"

Mic the microphone, "Now here is Sinela and Herk duet it called At the Beginning!" Many toons clapped out loud for the two. The lights hit Sin in her mouse form. Many toons gasp at her new transformation and- yet she looks adorable. Ratigan mouth drop, "That's Sin!?"

"Are we still going for the plan?" Gaston asked.

"Of course we are!" Ratigan gritted his teeth at the hunter.

"Fine. Fine. FINE!" Gaston waved his away from the mouse.

Sin stand on a mental high chair putting on a head set microphone on. She saw everyone leaning over to hear her sing. She sighs softly, Jose started playing the piano. Bruce played the drums. Luke started the bass guitar. Sin blushed at the crowd she began singing, "_We were strangers, starting out on a journey, never dreaming. What we'd have to go through? Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing, At the beginning with you_-" She sang softly.

Ratigan sighed at her voice, "She is a beauty."

Herk came walking toward Sin playing a brown guitar, "**No one told me I was going to find you, Unexpected What you did to my heart," **Herk got down on his knees getting on the same level as Sin, "**_When I lost hope, You were there to remind me. This is the start!_**" Herk stop playing his guitar and let his finger dance around with Sin, "**_And life is a road, _****_And I wanna to keep going. _****_Love is a river_**; **_I wanna keep flowing. _****_Life is a road. _****_Now and forever. _****_Wonderful journey_**."

Many toons awed at the two couple, "How romantic!" Cinderella sighed at the love birds.

Ratigan turned red filled with jealousy, "That big bamboo is gonna ruin everything!"

"**_I'll be there when the world stops turning. _****_I'll be there when the storm is through i_****_n the end I wanna be standing, _****_At the beginning with you."_**Sin and Herk sang along while Herk played the guitar, _"We were strangers,_  
_On a crazy adventure!"_

Herk smirks at the mouse, _**"**Never dreaming, How dreams would come true._" Sin smiled brightly giggling at her soon-to-be-boyfriend, _**"Now here we stand unafraid of the future! At the beginning with you!"**_ The two dance together while the toons sighed at the love they share.

"**_And life is a road, _****_And I wanna to keep going. _****_Love is a river_**; **_I wanna keep flowing. _****_Life is a road. _****_Now and forever. _****_Wonderful journey_**." Sin dance around with grace while Herk grab a tiny flower for her, "**_I'll be there when the world stops turning. _****_I'll be there when the storm is through i_****_n the end I wanna be standing, _****_At the beginning with you."_**

_**"I knew there was somebody somewhere. Like me alone, in the dark- Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long- Nothings gonna tear us apart!"**_ Herk and Sin sang out loud looking at each other face, _**"Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going on- Starting out on a journey!"**_ Sin got close to Herks face, _**"Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. In the end I wanna be standing- At the beginning with you."** _She give him a small peck on the lips.

Everyone clapped at them, "That's so sweet!" Jasmin clapped.

"Her voice is always the best." Prince Eric smiled while Ariel shook her head at her husband.

Ratigan shook his head, "This is gonna be harder then I thought."

"So, how are we gonna do this? Since, Herk is gonna be with her all the time." Gaston asked.

"Yo, Gassy what's up with you today? This is the second time you sound smart!" Hades asked.

Gaston sighed, "I don't know."

"We are doing the same plan." Ratigan said, "Instead, Jafar will just have to keep Herk busy."

"Very well." Jafar said in a firm tone, "Anyway, here they come." Herk was carrying Sin with one hand.

"You were great, baby." Herk commented.

Sin hug his thumb, "You were amazing, too. I just can't believe we did that. It was so much fun!" She sat like a mermaid while giving a big grin.

Herk head toward the kitchen until he saw a snake shape staff blocking him, "What?" he questioned when he saw Jafar blocking him.

"Herk, I need my order. I haven't gotten it." Jafar began, "I ordered two large chill bowls for Hades and I heard Ruth needed to see you in the basement to look for some.. thing."

Herk nodded taken the lie, "Oh, okay. Here. Hold Sin for me." Herk handed Sin to Jafar's old hands. Sin walked on Jafar's hand to her surprised it's really soft.

"Be good, baby." Herk smiled walking away. Sin blushed bright red.

Jafar notice Sin's blush, "Your with him?"

"Not yet." Sin giggled, "But we will soon."

Jafar saw Sin hugging his thumb, "So, tell me. How did you became a mouse?"

Sin sighed, "if I said my mom. Would you believe it."

"Ah. Trying new potions?" Jafar asked.

"Yep."

Jafar grinned, "You are beautiful."

Sin smiled, "Thank you. But, I'm a mouse. I'm suppose to be adorable.. I think. It's not like I turned into a dragon."

"But, you'll be a beautiful dragon." Jafar flirted with Sin.

"Oh, Jafar." She giggled, "Your making me blush." She sat in her mermaid pose. Jafar grin at Sin's behavior. Most girls would run away from him but she is not most girls.

"So, where are you takin' me? I don't want Herkie- Baby looking everywhere for me." Sin asked seeing Jafar moving.

Jafar pause, "Well, a friend of mine wants to see you."

"I see. You better not do anything evil. Since, I'm a big girl and I can be as deadly as a snake!" Sin grinned.

Jafar couldn't help but laugh, "I can see that."

Sin never notice Jafar can be a very charming person when he's not trying to kill the heroes. She let out a soft smile, "So, how are you and Maleficent?"

"We had a fight. I give up on her- for now." Jafar sighed.

Sin patted his thumb, "There. There. You can do better." She kissed his thumb which cause Jafar to blush a little.

"Thank you." Jafar voice cracked a little. He sighed in relief when Sin didn't notice it.  
Jafar took her to the villain side.

"You guys always like this spot?"

"It's our spot." Hades smirk seeing Sin standing in the middle on the table.

Sin sat down with her legs cross, "I know. But, when it's Halloween. Where would you guys sit?"

"Anywhere!" Hades said in a careless tone, "It's our night. So, we are gonna sit anywhere we want."

Sin nodded, "Are you bring your son? Since it's his birthday?"

"Yeah. I told Envy about it. She agreed to it." Hades rolled his eyes.

Sin smirks, "I heard your son have a huge crush on her."

"No duh."

"That's gonna be a problem since Brad, Ryan, and Luke would try to woo her on that day. Oh, and Bruce would love to start problems. Shaking my head." Sin shook her head then turn to Jafar, "and then your son is gonna come too. So, that fire-started would want to burn him."

Jafar and Hades look at each other, "You think they would fight each other?" Jafar asked.

"From what I heard he was trying to kill his sister!" Sin remembered Envy and Persephone talking about that a few days ago, "and if he could do that then what makes you think he wouldn't do that to AJ?"

Hades blink a couple of times, "Well, Jaffy it looks like our boys will have a battle to win Envy's attention."

"Oh for Allah's Sakes! You want that to happen?" Jafar face palm himself.

Sin rub her chin, "You know Envy is very good babysitter. She'll know what to do. I mean Than and AJ just have a crush on her, right. So, it won't be a big problem. Besides, with Brad and Ryan and Bruce... they would team up and try to hurt them first then each other. The way I see it, they are like their daddies. How cute." Sin giggled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Babe, I'm not cute-" Sin cut the god off, "So, what would you call yourself then?"

Hades leaned over to her, "I'm the-" Tammy walk by singing, _"He's sexy and he knows it."_ Then walk off toward to Bruce. Sin burst out laughing. She rolled over.

"What she says!" Hades smirk seeing Sin laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, she did it! I never thought she would do that." Sin wipe the tears off of her.

Gaston rolls his eyes and saw Jafar giving him a sign, "No ones is sexy as-" Sin cut him off in a serious tone, "You wish your the sexiest man in the world but that's impossible. There are many women having different taste in men. So, I say the most sexiest man in the world is Herk." Hades and Jafar burst out laughing seeing Gaston looking stupid.

"Hahaha, she got you, Gassy." Hades laughed.

Gaston growled at the green mouse, "You-you," he push her into the tiny portal behind the salt shaker. Sin let out a scream falling into the portal.

Herk came back from Ruth. He was sure Jafar told him Ruth needed him. "Why would he lie?" He walk over to Jafar, "Um.. Jafar," he pause looking for his girl, "Where is my girl?"

Jafar pointed at Gaston, "He push her over in a portal." All the villains pointed fingers at the hunter.

"What!?" Gaston shouted in rage, "You told me-" Herk became in rage, "You push my girl into a portal!?" Everyone in the club stop hearing the yell of the teenager. Envy walk out heading over the villain side.

"What's going on?"

"This idiot push Sin into a magical portal!" Herk yelled, he grab Gaston's shirt lifting him up, "You baster I'm going to kill you!"

Hades blow an impress whistled, "Wow, Gassy."

Gaston pushed Herk off, "It wasn't me. it was Ratigan who wanted to date Sin." Then, bam Gaston fell on the opposite direction. Herk breathe very hard, that punch really help him control his anger.

"Oh my gosh! You see what he did!" All the toons whispered all at once.

Herk was far to mad to feel pain on his hand he use to punch Gaston with. Envy calm him down, "Now Herk. Please, control yourself. Sin is alright, right." She glare at the male villains.

"She went into the dark castle since Ratigan wanted to date her." Meme pop up out of the big bush behind the villains.

"What!" Envy stood stun at the villains, "You plan my cousin to date with a mouse?"

Hades look over at the three girls getting out of the bush, "You were spying on us."

"Yea-huh!" Ashley smiled happily, "The heroes were boring and you guys have very interesting stories."

Tiffany twirled around to Envy, "Yeah!"

"Looks like this calls for a hero." Hercules said, rubbing his chin.

Herk shook his head, "I'm going to get her! I don't need a hero for this." He walks toward the entrance. He needed to get his girl back. He left a arm pulling him back.

Herk turned his head over to see Luke's sisters, "Can we come?"

"You most certainly not!" Maleficent hissed from a far, "I don't need little girls trying to destroying my castle!" Jafar rolled his eyes. That castle was only for meetings but some how Maleficent made it her second home.

Envy bite her bottom lip, "How about this Maleficent. You either want a heroes going in your home looking _everywhere_ or you let me, the girls, and Herk look for her." She knew very well Maleficent wasn't in the mood to fight any heroes.

Maleficent look down shaking her head, "Fine. They better not look around and I mean it!" She said in a serious tone. Envy took off her white coat, "Come on. We have to find her." She look at the male villains, "You guys are in big trouble!" she wave her fingers at them like they were their mother.

Hades jaw drop, "What we did!?"

Envy crosses her arms, "You know what you did. When I come back you guys are gonna be in BIG trouble." She walk toward her friends. Zeus found that very kinky. Hera notice the way Zeus smirks at Envy; she wanted to slap him.

"Are you sure you guys can do this?" Aladdin asked, talking to Herk.

"Yeah." Herk saw Meme and Ashley hopping up and down, "besides I want to do this."

Envy rushed over, "Come on before anything else happens." From the corner of her eye she saw Zeus having a boner under his chiton. She shuddered at the awful idea. The gang started to head out.

* * *

Sin screamed falling in the blue portal. She landed on a big red pillow, "Oh my!" She bounce off the pillow and landed on a harder surface. She shook her head while rubbing her eyes. She blink a couple of times seeing a fancy table with a lit up candle with two glass filled with wine. Then, she heard a sweet song from the 20s. She look around noticing she was on a large table. She began walking looking around and saw a strange figure smoking what appears to be a cigar, "Did you enjoy the set up, my dear?"

Sin gulp, "Well, it's very flattering but, where am I?" She saw the figure snap his fingers.

"My dear your in the dark castle." The figure light up his cigar letting him puff it.

Sin gasp, "In the dark castle? But, I can't be here. I have to go!" Sin went to the edge, "My friends might worried." Mostly her soon-to-be boyfriend. She was about to go down the table until the strange figure use a cane to stop her.

"Your not going anywhere." The figure step out of the light. Sin gasp at Ratigan's angry face. He hold her tiny hand. He made her sit on one side and he sat at the other.

Sin look at the plate it had a piece of steak and salad on the side, "You know, my dear, I plan all of this." Ratigan started cutting the piece of steak with his fork and knife.

"Why?" Sin asked, she grab a fork to get some salad.

Ratigan smirks, "Isn't it obvious?" Sin shook her head, "Because I want to have a date with you."

Sin made a confused look, "But-but I'm not even a mouse?"

"So, was Maleficent."

"What!?"

Ratigan smirks, Me and Maleficent dated..once." Sin shook her head in disbelief.

"How did that work out?"

Ratigan took one bite of his steak, "Well, she fell for me. It was something silly."

"We have plenty of time." Sin said touching her big mouse ears.

Ratigan let out a soft smile, "Very well. Maleficent had a little crush on me. It was when all the villains decided to go on vacation. She wrote me a letter. Of course, I kinda like her but afterwards it didn't work out. You know me being a mouse and her a witch/fairy."

"Ah." Sin understood, "That Maleficent is something."

"Hm, she dated me, Hades, and Jafar. I think she had a huge crush on Chernabog." Ratigan rub his chin.

Sin made another confused look, "What the fudge!? The Chernabog! But, he's sooo evil and a GOD!"

"That's why, my dear. But, I think she still have feelings for Jafar." Ratigan sip his wine.

Sin took one bite of her steak, "Oh my. This is good." She took another bite.

"You like?"

"Of course. This is good." Sin sip a glass of wine. She taste the bitterness of the red liquid. She never like bitter wine. She wince a little, "Very bitter wine."

Ratigan smiled, "The finest wine, my dear." Sin bite her bottom lip.

"I see." She took another bit of steak, "I'm just surprised you know how to cook."

"Well, being a villain on your own. You have to learn things." Ratigan sip his glass filled with wine, "I love this brand." Sin shudder at the wine. It was pleasant to talk to someone instead of being alone in this large castle.

* * *

"We been walking forever!" Meme whined, her feet was killing her. Herk and Envy hold a torch to walk pass the scary forest.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Be quiet! You wanted to come?"

"But, it's soo far away. Can't we just get the heroes to do this!" Meme groaned in pain.

Envy saw Meme sitting on a tree truck, "We can't. Maleficent would have a fit." Meme groaned loudly in agony, "Meme, let me carried you." Envy said. Meme ran up to her. Envy wasn't bothered the girl wasn't big or heavy. She's light as a feather. Meme snuggled against her brother's best friend.

Ashley shot a glare at her sister, "That's no fair. I tripped twice and I didn't complain!" Tiffany shook her head at her sister.

Herk sighed, "Okay, let me carry you." Ashley squealed in delight, she run up to the muscular teen. He pick her up, "Now no more complaining from you, two. Got it!"

"Yes." Meme and Ashley said. Tiffany tightly hold Envy's hand. She never saw a forest so scary looking. In the movies they make sound so lame but seeing in person changes everything. She felt eyes on her. She slowly got close to Envy.

"What's wrong, Tiff?" Envy asked seeing Luke's sister hugging her leg, "Are you afraid?

Tiffany nodded, "This place is so scary looking. How can you be so brave?"

"Well, I always find the stupidest things and laugh." Envy smiled making Tiffany feel a bit comfortable. Then, a large lighting bolt struck behind the dark castle. Tiffany hide behind Envy.

"There it is." Herk look at the castle, "I hope she's fine." Envy patted his shoulder. They walk in; seeing a bunch of spider weds with ruined curtains and fire marks.

"They don't know how to clean." Meme hug Envy's neck, "Mommy, would beat them."

Herk took a deep breath, "Sin! Are you here?" Nothing happened.

"Remember she's a mouse." Envy put the torch on the handle of where it belong, "SIN! If your here just scream." Nothing happened.

"SIN!" The girls shouted really loud, "Oh SIN! SIN!" The whole gang look everywhere in the first floor. Then, they heard a big bang. "Look! Something is in here." Tiffany saw a figure moving in the shadows.

"What is it? It can't be Sin this figure is too big." Herk said following the noise and the shadow figure. The figure moved the furniture around. Meme and Ashley giggled at the shadow.

Herk look over at Envy who was smiling, "What is it? Do you know who it is?" The figure moved again when Meme and Ashley followed it.

Envy giggled, "Of course, I do!" Envy made Meme and Ashley moved away, "Now girls leave her alone." Tiffany was hiding behind Herk.

"Her?" Tiffany asked. They give her a curious look. Envy smirked at them. She sat on her knees where the figure in front of her hide behind the shadows.

"Come out, Savannah. It's me, Envy. Remember me." Envy said reaching out her hand.

The figure step out showing a green little girl looking like Maleficent. She holds her stuff bunny she hide from her mother. Herk and the girls gasp at the little girl wearing a light purple dress. Envy lift up her chin and smiled, "Savannah, are you okay?"

The girl hug her bunny tight and started to let tears come down her cheek, "Mama, left me all alone here. I'm scared. I have no one to talk to." Envy hug the little girl.

"There. There." Envy knew Maleficent would be a cold hearted mother. It's only for the best to pass villainy to her daughter. Envy knew Savannah is just a child living in a dark castle without her mothers' support or love. "Let me carry you." She pick up the little witch/fairy, "Your a tiny girl." She's light like Meme and very thin like Ashley- which scares her. Ashley eats like the beast. She wasn't so sure is Savannah had a good meal. She push that aside from Savannah's sweet giggled. She could see Nigel's eyes- it's hypnotizing.

"So, your mother is Maleficent." Tiffany asked making the girl nodded in fright.

Savannah look up at Envy, "Please, don't tell her I cried. Pretty please."

"Don't worry. I won't say a word." Envy wipe off Savannah's tears. Savannah let her head rest on Envy's bosoms. For once she felt safe and protected. Her mother would never do this. She would make her read a book about spells and give cold stares if she started to cry. For now, she wants to enjoy the warmth of a hug.

Meme and Ashley pop up, "Hi-YA! I'm Meme!" the one with two pig tails said. The other with blond hair in a high pony tail, "Hi, I'm Ashley!"

"Please, to meet'cha!" The two show off their big grins. Savannah let out a smile from her face

"Hi, I'm Savannah." The two girls had a good look on the pale olive green girl; she had black hair with a high pony tail and looks like her mother.

Envy pick her up, "Come on. Let's look for Sin."

"Sin?" Savannah arch her eyebrows.

Herk got down to the girls level, "Have you seen my girlfriend. She's a little green mouse with a big mean** rat!**" Savannah giggled at the idea of this realie dating a small mouse.

"Ohh, I saw those two in the library room." Savannah snuggle against Envy, "They are having a date."

Herk bite his bottom lip, "He's forcing her. We should go." Savannah pointed the direction they were in.

* * *

"That's why Jafar never told Maleficent he slept with Grimhilde because she would throw a fit!" Ratigan said drinking his wine. Sin was giggling at the whole story.

"Oh my goodness! Jafar is real ladies' man!" She giggled, "i never thought he would sleep with Grimhilde."

"Don't get me started with Hades and Maleficent! Oh, and Captain Hook and Cruella!" Ratigan laughed along with Sin.

"Did Hades ever slept with Maleficent? And how did James and Cruella work out?" Sin asked. She never knew they would ever go out with each other.

Ratigan rub his neck, "Well, from what I heard Hades ran off when Maleficent turned into a dragon. Its wasn't really a date. And, James and Cruella never work it out. Instead, they fought for hours and hours about what to drink."

"Not a Match made in Hell." Sin giggled at her joke.

"You know, my dear, you are very beautiful when you laugh." Ratigan hold her tiny furry hand and kissed it, "You are such a beautiful creature." Sin blushed at the mouse in front of her.

"Professor-" Ratigan cut her off, "Please, call me, Ratigan." Sin bite her bottom lip, "Ratigan, I can't be with you." She pulled her hand away from him.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not a mouse and I have someone I cared for very much." Sin looked down, "I thank you for the meal and all but your not for me. You can find someone better!"

Ratigan frowned at the green mouse in front of him, "But, my dear, you are for me. And I refused to let that over grown man take you away from me."

Sin stood in shock at Ratigan's words, "But Ratig-" the mouse cut her off, "You are staying here! And that's that!" Sin was about to say something until- "SIN! Are you in here?" She gasp knowing Herk's manly voice.

"Herk!" Sin said she was about to call out until Ratigan covered her mouth, "You are not going anywhere!" He pulled her in the shadows and blow the candle out.

Herk, Envy, and the girls walk in, "Sin! Sin?" Herk called out. Envy hold Savannah tight in her arms.

"Maybe Ratigan is hiding her." She whispered in Herk's ear. Herk nodded he went over to the large table seeing the candle and the tiny table. He sniff around smelling Sin's strawberry scent, "She's here. I can smell her."

"Your weird!" Meme said, hiding behind Envy. This cause Savannah to giggled at the joke. Herk rolled his eyes.

Ratigan hide behind stacks a book covering Sin's mouth. He waited for them to leave. Sin wiggled her self out but she couldn't. So, she did the best thing.. she bite his hand. Ratigan scream out loud. She quickly run out screaming, "Herk! Herk!"

"Look there is Sin!" Ashley quickly grabbing her tiny friend, "I got her!" Sin hug Ashley's thumb tightly.

Herk quickly look at Ashley's hand, "Sin- baby, what's wrong?" Sin shake a little; she whimpered.

"I-I-I try to get away but- but... Oh Herk!" Sin cried she hug Ashley's thumb in fright.

"I kill him. Where is he!?" Herk hissed, he moved all the junk off the table with rage, "Come out, you RAT!"

"Let's just leave, please." Sin said, wiping her tears, "I just want to go back to the club."

Herk eyes soften at his girl, "Sin, that villain tried-" Sin cut him off, "He was just needed someone. But, he wants me in this form but he doesn't understand that I am yours." She look at him with pleading eyes. Herk's heart melted.

"Oh, baby." Herk smiled, "Let's go then."

"Wait!" Savannah yelled, "Please, don't leave. I'll be alone." Envy wanted to stay but Maleficent would never allow it. Envy put Savannah down while she hold her bunny tight. Envy got an idea. She pulled out her magic wand.

"How about I give you a friend to be with?" Envy asked, reaching her hand out, "let me show you." Savannah blink a couple of times and look at her bunny. She handed Envy her favorite and only toy, "Thank you. What's her name?"

"Lisa."

Envy smiled she put the bunny on the ground she wave her wand. She tap the head of the bunny and a big bright light and sparkles around it. "Lisa, why don't you say hi?" Envy smiled. Savannah look at her bunny.

The stuff bunny blink a couple of times, "I'm alive! Hi, Sav. It's me!" The purple bunny got up it took awhile to move.

"Oh, Lisa!" Savannah hug her bunny. The bunny hug her back, "Now we can do more stuff together."

"Your my best friend, Lisa!" Savannah hug the bunny real tight, "I will never let mother take you away from me." The two started playing games.

"Now I want you two to behave. Bye, Savannah. Bye, Lisa." Envy kisses them on their forehead.

"Bye." The gang said, leaving the two play games around.

They walk out in the forest, "Now, I want you guys be quiet about Maleficent's daughter. No one know yet. Promise me."

"We promise." The gang said, Herk let Sin sit on his hand while they talk.

"Baby, I will never let anything happen to you." Herk kissed her head.

Sin blushed, "Herk, everything turn out fine. I just feel sorry for Ratigan."

"Why? He almost hurt you! No wonder villains are alone." Herk stated.

Sin sighed hugging her soon-to-be boyfriend's thumb, "Herk, he needs someone. i just feel sad that it had to ended that way." Herk kissed her head again, 'Things happen."

From a far, Ratigan watch the group go back the club. He sighed, "Why I have to be alone?" He walk into a red portal heading home.

* * *

The next day, Sin slept in a tiny bed on Envy's top draw. She slept while wearing a night gown from a doll. Envy slept in her normal size bed. Then, the two woke up by loud bangs and noise, "**I FOUND THE CURE!**" Screama burst in the room wearing a very tight nightie showing her nipples and her messy her with bags underneath her eyes. Sin yawned rubbing her eyes. She was still sleepy.

"Mama," Sin got up, "are you sure it's the cure?"

Screama saw her daughter with worried eyes, "Of course, it is! I been up most of the night and found it."

Envy hold Sin in her hand, "Then, let's go try it." The three went back to the small house. Sin sat on the large high chair. Screama use a tiny spoon to scoop some of the potion. Envy sat on the side chair.

"Here, you go, my angelito." Screama use her index finger to lift Sin's chin and let her sip the potion from the spoon.

Sin smack her lips, "It taste like blueberries." Then she hiccups, "Oh my." Blue swirls surround her with a big puff of smoke.

Screama and Envy gasp, "What's wrong?" Sin asked and she tried to move her legs until she saw a large fin, "What the...?"

"Auntie, you turned Sin to a mermaid!" Envy saw Sin's normal upper body and look at her green-blue long tail fin.

Sin moved her fin back and forth, "I can't walk. MAMA!"she over to Screama.

"I guess, i used to much Mermaid's fin..." Screama look at her cauldron.

"Mom! I want to turn back to my own self." Sin explain, "I need to be myself before Halloween. Herk is gonna think I'm a freak."

"Now, don't you go there, my green grass." Screama kissed her daughter on the forehead, "You are beautiful. Herk, will always see that."

"Thanks mom." Sin felt a little whoozie, "Mom, I think I need to be close to the sea. I feel weird."

Envy tilt her head, "Maybe you need to swim. Since, your have finish we have to take you to the sea." Screama sighed.

"Don't worry I'll find the cure." Screama bite her bottom lip, "We need Earl to drive you girls to Little Mermaid's side in Toon World."

"Aye." Sin touch her scales, it felt weird to be half fish.

* * *

"Well, here ya are." Earlk smirk at his sister and cousin, "Now I'll be back when mom find a potion."

Envy and Sin nodded, "Earl, can you carry me to the sea, please?" She felt upset seeing Envy had to miss school to be with her. Envy never missed school!

"Sure, sis." Earl got out of the car and pick his sister up in a bridal style, "Whoa! Your heavy."

"Shut up!" Sin laughed.

Envy got out holding a basket wearing a white sundress with a big sun hat, "Awe." she giggled.

"Are you sure you want to be here with me, Envy? I am going to swim for awhile."

Envy smirk, "Don't worry. I'm going to town to find some spices and then, I'm going to the Underworld. Persephone asked me if I could do her nails for a bit. If that's alright with you." Envy said holding her basket.

"Of course!" Sin smiled, "But, please be here when it's five. I might miss you, cousin." Envy nodded. Earl put her in salt water. Earl saw Sin wasn't wearing a shell bra.

"Um, Sis. Can you wear that blue shell bra I bought you, please?" Earl asked one more time. He refused merman to follow his sister everywhere. Sin swam around and shook her head.

"A true mermaid don't wear bras." Sin giggled, "Don't worry, bro. I can take care of myself. Envy, please take care of my bro for me while I'm gone." Envy nodded.

"Bye, Sin. Bye, sis." Earl and Envy said their good-byes.

Sin swam away from them, "You want to hang with me, Earl?" Envy look at her Gothic cousin.

Earl was suppose to go to see a movie but he decided not too, "You know, what! Let's hang out and wait for mom to call us." The two went walking in the kingdom.

* * *

Sin swam with twirls and spins, "Whhhooooohhhhoo!" She passes a couple of fishes. She began singing softly to herself. She never dreamed she was a mermaid. She look at the empty sea and thought for a moment, "I can breathe underwater." she giggles. Her hair moved gracefully with the water. She notice her breasts were covered by a few layers of her hair. She picked a white sea-flower and put it on her hair, tucking behind her ear. She swam around heading to see Atlantis. She swam pass Flounder and Sebastian.

"Who is she?" Flounder asked the red crab.

The red crab look at the stripe yellow fish, "I don't know, mon. Maybe she's new. Let's go and find out."

In the darkest depths in the ocean, Ursula was looking through a green portal watching King Triton giving orders. She needs to find a plan to become ruler. She know her sister wanted to have a chance so she let her have her damn chance. Everyone in Ursula's family knew Morgana wasn't the best. She was far to weak and pathetic. She sighed, "I got to find away to become ruler."

Ursula pitch her nose trying to think until- "Your majesty! We found a odd mermaid swimming around the kingdom wearing no... bra." Ursula looks up seeing two guards talking to the king.

Triton rub his chin, "No bra? But, you know very well our mermaids don't wear bras.. only my daughters." The sea witch rolled her eyes ever since Ariel left the King let the mermaids wear whatever they want. Most of the mermaids choose to not wear shell bras.

"I know but it's not that.." The guard blushes, "She's green..." The King eyes widen. Ursula tap her chin, green? Something wasn't right unless.. OF course! Sin's mother must've turned her to a mermaid by mistake.

"Green, you say." Triton rub his chin, "But, it's fall no foreign merfolks come here but on spring!" Ursula rolled her eyes, he haven't notice there are different merfolk with skin color coming in and out of the city.

"Well, some come here even when it's fall, your majesty." The other guard corrected the king.

Triton arch his eyebrow, "Then, what's seems to be the problem?"

"Well, she was holding a weapon in public!" One guard came in holding the mermaid. Ursula was right.. it's Sin.

Sin never felt so scared. It was by mistake. She bump into a guard by accident and he drop his weapon making her catch it, "Your highness, I-I-" The guard gripping her arms hushed her, "Silence, you assassin!" Triton saw the mermaid's beautiful hypnotizing eyes. It love-struck him.

"Now. Now!" Triton demanded, "Let her talk." The guard let her go.

Sin swam a little close to the king, "Um.. Your majesty, it was an accident! I bump into a guard and he fell over. The weapon went swirling around about to hit these two mer-children. I had to catch it." Sin explain the incident.

"She's right!" A guard swam in the one Sin bump into, "It was an accident." The other guards rolled their eyes.

Triton saw Sin twisting her finger, "Very well. You may go, young lady."

"Thank you, your majesty." Sin turned to the guard she bump into. He have blond golden hair and beautiful blue-eyes. She smiled at him, "Thank you." She mouth her words. The guard blush bright red at her beauty.

Sin swam around getting out of the palace without knowing she drop her sea-flower on the floor. The guards went back to their duty. King Triton saw the flower and pick it up. He sniffed it and then sighed, "Sea-berry."

Ursula watched the whole thing, "Looks like Triton is in love with Sin." She grinned evilly. Maybe she can borrow her for awhile. She saw her minions swimming around her, "You two should go find her." The eels nodded, swimming away. Ursula went to do something else.

* * *

"So, Earl?" Persephone asked the Gothic man next to her getting a manicure, "Are you playing for the other end of the team?"

Envy let out a loud giggles while filing the goddess' long nails. Thanatos sat on his sitter's lap while eating a big cookie, Envy made for him. Earl made a face, "What!? I'm not gay! I'm Gothic!"

Persephone giggled, "Well, you sure like taking your time with your nails."

"Just because I take my time on my nails doesn't mean I'm gay. I like girls." Earl finished painting his nails with a black color. He saw Melinoe moving around on her mat, "Hey, cutie. Come here." Earl pick her up which cause the godling to giggled in delight by the handsome Gothic man in front of her.

"I think she like-like you." Envy giggled, painting Persephone's nails with a nude color. Thanatos didn't seem to mind Melinoe's company, "So, they are not started trouble?"

Persephone look at the mortal in front of her, "No. Thank the Fates. Ever since, me and Hades stop Thanny from throwing his sister in the Vortex. He didn't seem to mind her presents."

"Tha-na-tos!" Melinoe said with a smile. Earl smirk at the blue godling.

Thanatos was still eating his big cookie, "Well, that's nice." Envy said, it's better if she didn't tell about the incident with the river.

Persephone saw Envy's eyes something wasn't right, "Did anything happen when me and Hades were off?"

Envy look up, "No-No! Thanatos was an angel. I just remembered how I have to keep the two away. Thanatos keep throwing fireballs at her." She bend the truth a little. She did kept the two away from each other. Thanatos finished his cookie and snuggled against his sitter.

"En-vy! You got mo-we?" The flamed-hair boy asked.

Envy giggled she open her basket taking out another big underworld cookie, "Here you go." She handed him the cookie. Persephone blow her nails, "You know, when me and Hades were on vacation. During the last two weeks. I felt uneasy..." The imps walk in hearing the goddess' voice.

"Oh my," Envy said, painting her nails while Thanatos munched on his treat, "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just felt unsure and sick. I had to stay in bed and then a few minutes I was all better!" Persephone bite her bottom lip, "Maybe it had to do with Thanatos." The imps freaked out. If Persephone found out Envy's evil form tried to suck her son's soul... she would hurt them for not telling.

Envy looked confused for a second, "Maybe you were sick."

"I'm a goddess. I don't get sick... well, at least that's what I know." The goddess blow her nails.

"Strange." Envy said, she saw her cousin singing a Gothic song to Melinoe, "maybe it's when Thanatos was burning those imps or you were just worried."

"Maybe your right." Persephone let Envy finished her other hand, "I was very worried when Than was with you for a bit." The imps sighed in relief and left out of the room.

Envy smiled, "It taken awhile for him to trust me. Isn't that right, Thanny." She kissed Thanatos on the cheek. Which cause him to blush bright red. Persephone smirk at her son's reaction.

"Who's the cutest Gothic baby!? You are! You are!" Earl cooed at the female godling. Making Melinoe giggling out loud.

"So?" Persephone asked Envy, "Did Zeus try anything funny?"

"Not yet." She sighed, "He just sends me love letters and stuff. My friend Tammy ate all the box of chocolates he set me."

Persephone smirk in approval, "Just tell Hades if Zeus tries anything, okay?" Envy nodded, she finished painting the goddess' nails. Persephone blow on her other hand.

Thanatos chewed on his cookie, "Envy! Envy!" His sitter looked at her.

"Yes?"

"After this can you play with me?" Thanatos asked his sitter.

She let out a big smile, "Of course!" Thanatos smiled back showing his white fangs.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Persephone wave her hands in the air making orbs appear with a scroll, "Than's birthday needs to have this!" Envy hold the scroll reading everything.

"I see. You want me to make the cake." Envy asked making the goddess nodding, "Well, these are easy to do." Thanatos peak to see the list. Envy giggled when Thanatos pointed at the word, 'presents'.

"I can't wait for Halloween." Envy smiled, she let Thanatos hold the list, "It's gonna be so much fun!"

Persephone smirks at the mortal, "I can't wait. I better not see any cartoons. I gotten super bored with that duck trying to get rid of that bomb."

Envy giggled, "Promise. It'll be more of me and my friends performing." Envy put the scroll in her basket. Thanatos snuggled at his sitter's bosoms.

Persephone smiled at her boy, "I hope Thanny gets to enjoy the show. Usually, he rather be in the Underworld playing instead of being around.. strangers."

"I know. But, I'll be there for him. Oh and don't forget to ask Jafar to make a potion for Than's touch." Envy let Thanatos' yawned.

"Don't worry. I ask him to make three bottles." The goddess smirk. Then, they heard two men talking in a serious tone.

"For Allah's SAKES, stop calling me that and NO! I won't go out with her!" Jafar's voice ringed the room.

"Come on, Jaffy! Maleficent have been super cranky then usual."

"Maybe it's because she found out her ex boyfriend or lover or whatever he is went out with SIN!" Jafar shouted. The two walk in the room seeing Envy, her cousin, Persephone and Hades' children.

"Hello?" Hades asked in confusion.

"Hello!" Earl and Envy smiled and went back to doing their thing.

Jafar looked at Hades, "Um.. Why ya guys are here?" Hades' asked the two.

"Oh, we are here waiting to die." Earl rolled his eyes, "You know being alive is sooo boring." Envy let out a giggled.

"Earl stop it. Hades can make that happened!" She look over at the two villains, "We are here since I have business to attend."

Jafar tilt his head, "What kind of business?"

"You know the usual gossip, sex, and life!" Envy said, "Oh and periods. You want to know more?"

The two villains look at each other, "Nah!" they said.

"You know being females must be really hard!" Earl said playing with Melinoe. Persephone hide her chuckled with her passion pomtini drink.

"Okay! We don't need to know-" Envy giggled, "I'm kidding! I'm here to fix Persephone's nails and talk about the party on Saturday!"

"Ya know, I would've burn ya if you weren't on my good list." Hades commented.

Envy smirk, "Huh uh. Then, you send me to tartarus where I can't tell everyone about your first crush!" Persephone and Jafar burst out laughing leaving the god dumbfounded.

"WHAT!? How did you know!?" Hades asked in shock at his embarrassing stories.

Envy smirk, "Your mama told me. I never knew you could be that adorable." She giggled, making the god bite his bottom lip.

"Okay, ya got me there." Hades said, "But you know when I'm serious."

"I know."

"So, what were you two arguing about?" Persephone asked.

Hades sat next to his wife, "Ya know, trying to make Jaffy 0date Maleficent again."

"Why?"

Jafar rub his neck, "Because she becoming a total b-" Envy cut him off, "Children in the room." "Very well. She's always on our case!"

Hades let his hand rest on his wife's shoulder, "She gotten super mad when she found out Ratigan was with Sin!"

"But, why would she get mad?" Envy asked the two, "I mean she dated you, Jafar, and him."

"I have no idea, babe." Hades slouch seeing Thanatos snuggling against Envy.

Jafar sat next to Envy, "She was mad because Ratigan did a plan without telling her. But, I think it was jealousy since Sin is clearly beautiful then her." Earl sat back down.

"You better not be after her!" Earl hold Melinoe in his arms.

"Trust us-" Earl snort at the lie, "No, really we won't. I'm married with the most beautiful goddess right here." Hades purred his words to his wife. Persephone giggled in delight.

Jafar rolled his eyes, "Either way I refused to date her!"

"You don't have to." Envy hug Thanatos close, "Just leave her alone. You know, how Maleficent is."

Jafar bite his bottom lip, "I know. She even gets jealous when I'm with Hecate. I see it in her eyes."

"Bipolar much." Earl rolled his eyes, "Sounds to drama for me. Aye, I rather be with in Victoria Secret with my mom and tia!"

Envy giggled, "Come on, Earl. That was long ago!"

"It was torture. You have no idea how your mom and my mom are. They take for ever and they ask me if the bra or panties look nice!" Earl whined, "It's like Hades' seeing his mom and dad naked having sex!"

"WHOA! WHOA!" Hades held his hands up, "We don't need to go there, babe. I don't need that image in my head."

"My bad."

"Come on. Maleficent is not tha-" She couldn't finish her sentence since Hermes flew in with a rose and box of chocolates, "Hey, Persephone. Hey, ENVY!"

"Hi, Hermes." She frowned seeing the gifts.

Hermes bite his bottom lip, "Sorry, the Z-man wanted me to give these to you.." He handed the gifts to her.

"Augh!" Envy put the rose in her basket. The box of chocolate was too large to fit in her basket instead she put it on the table.

Hermes frowned, "Sorry, babe. But, he's soo in love with you."

"LOVE!?" Everyone said around him.

Jafar look at the flying god, "What in the world you think Zeus would fall in love with a mortal girl like Envy! No offense."

"None takin."

Hermes rub his neck, "Well, Zeus have been thinking about you all the time." Hades snort in disbelief, "No I mean it! Hera and Zeus were having their 'cuddle' time but Zeus called out for Envy's name instead of Hera..."

Everyone mouths drop, "Da FUCK!?" Earl shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Hades agreed with Earl.

Persephone couldn't believe, "So, what happened?"

Hermes flew between them, "Hera went to stay with your mom. She burst into tears and rage. She cursed you, Envy." Envy gulped, she felt sick.

"But-But I'm not the one who started this!" Envy said.

Hades saw Envy's aura in a dark black, "Look, babe. When your with Team Hades nothin will happen to ya. Ask Lamia! She thank me for it." Envy nodded.

"I just don't get it!" Envy pouted, "When we were at my block around party! Zeus was screwing four girls!"

Earl was counting his fingers, "Wasn't it five?" Jafar and Hades wasn't where Zeus was. They went with Luke and Bruce to see the girls run naked in the street.

"Nope, that one was a guy!" Envy saw everyone making faces, "Well, that guy did look like an ugly girl and Zeus was pretty wasted."

Jafar and Hades shuddered, "Something is wrong with that GOD!" Earl commented, "He needs a woman that would chain him down his bed and give him a good fuck!"

Hades made a sound of disbelief, "Look Gothy, Zeus will always sleep with any woman if they were good or bad."

"That god still needs a woman to pin him down." Jafar added, "He almost raped Envy."

Thanatos snuggled closer to Envy, "That reminds me! Hermes! You told Zeus about my cousin!" Hermes nearly fell on the floor.

He gulped, "Sorry, Envy. He wanted to know more about you what am I suppose to say?"

"Which cousin!?" Earl asked, "Is it Sin?"

Envy rolled her eyes, "No, it's S.S."

"Ah! Let Zeus sleep with her. Once he goes to her. He'll never come back." Earl laid back on his chair.

"EARL! How can you say that about our Sammie?" Envy stood stunned.

Earl rolled his eyes, "Come on! Sammie needs it besides she's like Zeus but with smarts and knows her limits with men. She will tear that god apart! You know, she text me it's been three years since she was laid and I can tell she needs it with her school and all." Earl hold Melinoe carefully.

Envy bite her bottom lip, "I know but it's her decision. It's her choice to do whatever she wants."

"She own you for that contest that made her a famous artist. So, she'll say yes." Earl said. Envy look at the group around her making an approval expression.

* * *

Ursula saw the large ship with the prince in it. Her plan is to get him off the ship. She transform into her human form. When she swam close to the ship she heard the crew cheering. She looks at the prince dancing around with the crew and the shaggy dog.

"So Eric, how does it feel to be marry with the most beautiful princess?" one of the man sat on the floor drinking his beer.

Prince Eric smirks, "It's good. She sings all the time with our Melody." He play with his dog, "I'm just happy."

The crew cheered, "Let's celebrate for Eric's love." The crew cheered again and again. Prince Eric smirks until he rest his elbows looking at the ocean. He got everything but something wasn't right..

His dog was barking at him, "Yeah, I know! I got everything. But, I can't stop thinking about Sin's amazing voice." Eric felt the sea breeze and smelling the salty water. Truth be told he wants Sin to sing for him. He sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could have the chance to "hang" with Sin." Ursula smirk she made the ship rock back and forth. The crew started to hold on to something. Ursula made the waves move faster which cause Eric to fall over.

"Prince Eric!" The crew shouted looking for the Prince.

Eric landed in the water. He open his eyes seeing a mermaid with a black tail and brown hair. Her red lips twisted into a smirk. She kissed him on the cheek which cause Eric's body to glow into a bright yellow color. Ursula smirked at her plan. Then, the prince transform into a merman. He blink when he notice the woman disappear in a green swirls. He breaths- wait did he just breathed? He look around and saw his fin. He's a merman! He look at his blue merman with a shock, "I'm a merman!" He swam in circles and notice he could swim very fast. He too off his shirt, "Whooooohhhhhoo!" He swam to have his own adventure in the sea.

Ursula watched in her portal with pleased, "My plan will come all together. Ahahaha!" She laughs evilly.

The crew on the ship started to look around, "Eric! Eric!"

"This is not good!" The sailor shook his head, "We have to tell Ariel!"

"Come on. Let's go back. Maybe he found land." Another sailor said. It was hopeless they were in the middle of the ocean. They need to head back to the kingdom.

* * *

Sin swam around until she saw strange eels heading toward her, "Hello?"

"Hi!" one eel smirks, "Ursula wanted to see you."

Sin saw the other one smiling at her, "Me? But why?" The other eel pushed her to the direction they want her to go.

"Please!" The other begged. Sin nodded, she follow them. Heading into the darkest part of the ocean.

King Triton sniffed the flower in delight. The red crab saw Triton love-struck, "Your majesty, don't you think you been sniffing that flower for far too long?" Sebastian asked.

Triton arch his eye brow, "I'll stop when I want too!" The red crab shrug, "I never seen such graceful beauty in all my years."

"What about Queen Athena, your majesty?"

King Triton smirk again, "This girl reminded me of her. She had sweet innocent eyes. I wonder what's her name?" King Triton frowned because he was stupid to not ask the mermaid's name.

"Well, we can find her?"

"That's it!" King Triton look at the crab, 'Sebastian, you can go and find her!" Sebastian sighed, he should've stay with Ariel and the baby. Instead, of going on a wild fish chase!

"Yes, your majesty!" Sebastian swam off. King Triton smiled at the flower and sniff it again.

Ursula watched from her portal, "Pathetic!" That old fool needs to get a life. She rolled her eyes until she heard voices.

"In here, Miss Sin!" The eel swam inside the cave. Sin followed them, "Alright." She look around seeing the place way scarier then on TV. She saw a couple of skeletons of dead pirates and sailors. She shook her head. Then, she saw piles of treasures in one side of the cave. _No wonder Ursula have the money to come to the club_. Sin turned her head seeing the sea witch giving a big smile.

"Sin, angelfish!" Ursula open her hands out, "Come to old Ursula! Now don't be afraid to hug me." Sin hug her. The sea witch squeeze her tight. Sin gasp for air- no, water.

"Nice to see you too, Ursula!" Sin gasp for water. Until the sea witch let her go. Sin coughed for water.

"Sorry, angelfish." Ursula smiled sitting on her chair with seaweed wrapped around it.

Sin arch her eyebrows, "So, what is it you wanted to see me?" She saw the sea witch bite her bottom lip.

"Well?" she began, looking at her nails, "I need a favor."

"Oh. Okay!"

"But, it's involved a love triangle and your the beat!" Ursula smiled.

Sin eyes widen, "Me!? But, I'm no-" Ursula cut her off, "Just do this for me, please. Besides, I can help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, I can turn you back to normal."

Sin crosses her arms, "You better not take my voice."

"Oh angelfish, I gave up on voices. I can give you a ingredient so your mother can turn you back." Ursula smiled while putting on red lipstick on.

Sin bite her bottom lip, "Well, I do need someone who knows what they know about this. Alright. But, I'm not going to do anything hurtful just tease them."

Ursula smirk, "Don't worry, angelfish. That's all they need."

Sin nodded, "You know you can turn to a hot mermaid and seduce them. Why can't you do that?"

"Ha! I got standards, angelfish." Ursula laugh at the idea, "I'll use that when i am desperate."

"Alright." Sin was about to leave, "But, do I find them?"

"Oh no. They will find you!"

"Okay. So, I'll be able do whatever I want?"

"Of course." Ursula smiled once again showing her perfect teeth, "Just remember to tease them. Or just be you."

Sin shrug, "But, Ursula I don't want no one finding about me flirting with two men or merman or whatever they are! Herk will be so heart broken."

Ursula patted the green mermaid's back, "Don't worry, angelfish. Just be you. They'll just follow you around and you can be nice."

"Alright." Sin said, "But, I want you to know I'm doing this for you. Not for the ingredient."

"Why?"

"Because, you deserve it." Sin smirked, "I'll be heading off. Bye." Sin swam away while Ursula smirks in approval.

* * *

Sin swim toward a school of fishes. They were talking all at once. Sin shrug, swimming toward a group of mer-children. She saw a little mergirl groaning in boredom, "This place is soo boring!" Sin notice the girl's green and have black hair. While the merboy with golden blond hair and blue fin agreed.

"I'm with ya! I wish King Triton let us be humans!" The merboy sighed.

Sin swam a little closer to see them talking all at once. The one with the pink fin mergirl with blond hair sighed, "I want adventure!"

Sebastian swam by seeing the green mermaid looking at a group of children, "Miss! Miss!" Sin turned around to see Sebastian swimming toward her. The red crab notice it was Envy's cousin. King Triton like her! "Sin?"

"Hi, Sebastian." Sin wave her hand at him.

"How did you you turn into-" Sin cut him off, "My mother tried to turn me back to normal but she made the wrong potion." Sebastian shook his head in disbelief.

Sebastian caught up to her, "Sin, the king wants to meet you." Sin sighed, what's with everyone asking for her?

"Okay but can I see this." Sin whispered to the crab.

Sebastian looked what was Sin looking at a couple of mer-children talking all at once. "I agree! We should go to the surface!" one merboy with the black fin cheered.

"YEAH!" The mer-children agreed.

Sebastian gasp in shock, "Sin! Sin! We can't let them go on the surface. They are too young and not ready for it." Sin gasp in shock at the children.

"I say we go right now!" The blond haired merboy with a purple fin declared.

"YEAH!" They were about to head off until Sebastian swam in front of them. They groan at the crab knowing this was the King's spy.

"You children should be ashamed of yourself!" Sebastian began his lecture, Sin shook her head, "You could be eaten or worst. And what would your parents think!? You shouldn't be thinking about going up there! They will cut you up and sell you for paper!"

Many mer-chidlren began to cry, "I don't want to be cut up!" The merboy with purple fin cried.

"What's paper?" The merboy with brown hair with a yellow fin asked.

"It's like seaweed, child!" The red crab said. Many started to burst into tears.

Looks like this is a job for Sin. She swam out of her hiding spot, "Now Sebastian stop it. Your scaring the poor guppies!" The mer-children wipe there tears off looking at the odd foreign mermaid.

"What do you mean? It is scary!" Sebastian said.

Sin rolled her eyes. She went over to the blond haired mergirl with a light pink fin hugging the black haired mergirl with the green fin sitting on a big rock. the two sniffed, "There. There. He's just cranky. Now let me tell you about the surface." She pick up the blond mergirl with the pink fin wiping her tears. Many mer-children surrounded her to listen to her story. Sebastian sighed, she's like another Ariel! He swam in front of the children.

"Is it scary up there?" The merboy with blue fin asked.

Sin hugs the blond mergirl in her arms, "Yes. It's scary." Many gasp in shock, "But it's like the ocean. You guys would get scared in dark places, right?" Many nodded.

"Yeah, so?" The merboy with a black fin asked.

Sin began, "Well, you children are not in the right age. You guys need to wait. This place is wonderful. Who needs the surface?"

The black haired mergirl next to her whined, "But, it's so boring down here." Sin look over at Sebastian with a smirk.

"Dear child, you can do lots of things under the sea!" Sebastian said.

Sin smiled, "That's right. You can do so many things instead of the surface right?" Sebastian smiled taking out his maracas

"Right! Now listen to us." Sebastin started to shake his meracas. The mer-children arch their eyebrows. Then, they started to hear music from the other fishes.

Sin giggled, "You can do lots of things under the sea! The human world is a mess. Messier then here."

"If it's messy. Why they don't clean it up?" The merboy with the yellow fin asked.

Sebastian sighed, "They have no time to clean it. Life under the sea! Is better then anything else."

Sin smirks, "I think we have to show them."

"I agree, mon." Sebastian started to shake his maracas really fast. Sin let the mergirl sit on the rock while she swims, "_Under the Sea! Come with me! The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake,"_ She wiggled the blond mergirl's pink fin making her giggled, "_Just look at the world around you! Right here on the ocean floor- Such wonderful things surround you! What more is you lookin' for?"_ The mer-children started to shake their hips to the music. While Sebastian put on the band. Sin swam around them singing with the crab, "**_Under the sea_**! **_Under the sea! _****_Darling it's better- _****_Down where it's wetter! _****_Take it from me!"_**Sin sang playing the bongos next to a few fishes, then use a fan to wave herself,**_ "_****_Up on the shore they work all day! _****_Out in the sun they slave away. _****_While we devotin'- _****_Full time to floatin'! _****_Under the sea!"_ **

The mer-children started to sing along while Sin dance along with them. Sebastian sang, " **Down here all the fish is happy. ****As off through the waves they roll. ****The fish on the land ain't happy! ****They sad 'cause they in their bowl," **The mer-children dance along with Sin, "**But fish in the bowl is lucky. ****They in for a worser fate! ****One day when the boss get hungry- ****Guess who's gon' be on the plate! UH-OH!"** The mer-children swam around with the fishes singing along. The pink fin mergirl and green fin mergirl spin around with Sin, "_**Under the sea! **__**Under the sea**_! _**Nobody beat us! **__**Fry us and eat us! **__**In fricassee w**__**e what the land folks loves to cook! **__**Under the sea we off the hook. **__**We got no troubles, **__**Life is the bubbles! **__**Under the sea! **__**Under the sea! **__**Since life is sweet here. **__**We got the beat here. **__**Naturally**_, e_**ven the sturgeon an' the ray- **__**They get the urge 'n' start to play. **__**We got the spirit, **__**You got to hear it. **__**Under the sea**_!"

Sin and the mer-children play their own instruments, "_The newt play the flute_," She pointed the newt, "_The carp play the harp," _She swam next to the carp, "_The plaice play the bass_," She played with the plaice, "_And they soundin' sharp_! _The bass play the brass," _she let bass play the brass, "_The chub play the tub_," The children play along with the chub, "_The fluke is the duke of soul_ _**(Yeah)**_!" Sebastian laughed with a big smile playing along with Sin. They sang, "**_The ray he can play_**!" The blong play with the ray,"**_The lings on the strings!"_ **The merboy with the yellow fin play with the lings, "**_The trout rockin' out!"_ **Sin play with the trout, "**_The blackfish she sings!"_**The merboy with the black fin dance with the blackfish,**_ "_****_The smelt and the sprat!" _**They sang a little louder making every fish and merfolk coming to the party, "**_They know where it's at, _****_An' oh that blowfish blow_**!"

While Eric swam looking around. He never knew the sea could be soo beautiful underneath then the surface. Why would Ariel want his world? This world is way better then anything he could imagine. He saw a pool of fishes swimming. He saw mer-children swimming around playing with a ball. He never seen anything so fascinating. Until, the swam off to the big bright party lights. Eric heard beautiful music playing, "_**Under the sea**_!" Eric swam up to the big party. to his surprised he saw Sin and Sebastian singing with a couple of merfolks. He notice Sin turned into a mermaid- he's heart melted at her beauty. He swam closer to the party getting a better view. Sebastian and Sin sang a little bit louder with the group of merfolks, "_**Under the sea**_! _**Under the sea**_!"

Sin dance with the children, "_**When the sardine, **__**Begin the beguine. **__**It's music to me! **__**What do they got? A lot of sand! **__**We got a hot crustacean band!"** _The band play a little louder. Many merfolk and fishes sang along, "_**Each little clam here **__**know how to jam here! **__**Under the sea**_! _**Each little slug here**_," The mer-children playing their instruments louder with the fishes, "_**Cuttin' a rug here**_! _**Under the sea**_!" Sebastian laugh at the fun he was having, "_**Each little snail here k**__**now how to wail here. **__**That's why it's hotter. **__**Under the water**_! _**Ya we in luck here. **__**Down in the muck here,"** _The music gotten louder, while every started to conga around singing along, Prince Eric conga along, "_**Under the sea!"**_Sin and Sebastian sang out loud and ending with a big bang. The song ending making everyone clapping at the two.

"Wow! Now I get it!" The merboy with the black fin said in joy, "Thanks! Now we know what to do when we're bored."

"And what is that?" Sebastian asked. The blond mergirl with the pink fin hug Sin.

"We are going to have a little party like this one!" The little mergirl said hugging Sin.

"Yeah!" The mer-children smiled, "And we are going to start one right now!" They started playing their instruments again making everyone dancing again.

Sebastian smiled at the children then remembered his purpose being hear. He tapped Sin's shoulder, "Let's go." Sin giggled at the group having their own party.

"Okay." They leave out of the party. Until Sin bump into a mermaid from not watch her way. She was far too busy watching the party, "Opps. I'm sorry." She shook her head and saw the prince!

Eric shook his head, "It's alright." He smirks. Sebastian gasp at Ariel's husband.

"How did you turn to a merman?" He look around at the prince, "This is impossible, mon."

Prince Eric chuckled until he saw Sin's big eyes with a sweet innocent smile. His eyes widen at her beauty, "um.. um.. a beautiful mermaid cast a spell on me..." Still looking at Sin's beautiful face.

Sebastian nodded, "We must tell King Triton."

"What!?" Prince Eric still was looking at Sin and snap himself out of it, "This is my chance to enjoy the sea. I never had that chance."

Sin giggled, "Yeah, Sebastian. Let him have fun then he'll go back to normal." She swam pass Eric.

"Alright, but the king still wants to meet you." Sebastian wave his claw.

Sin nodded at the crab, "Yes, sir." The three swam to the city.

* * *

"What!?" Ariel hug her little girl tight in her arms, "He fell?"

"Yes, Ariel." The sailor said, "but I think he found away to shore."

Ariel look at the giant wall they built to get away from Ursula's sister, "Find him? He have to be alright. Go!"

The sailor rushed out the palace. Ariel sat down holding her little girl in her arms, "I hope he's alright." Ursula laughed at the princess and grin evilly. Her plan is working very well. She watched the other portal where King Triton got himself ready. He fixed his hair and crown.

* * *

_**"Wahhahahahahahahahahahahaaaa aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! NO! NO! NO!"**_The Underworld roared by two godlings trying to hold on to their crush.

Melinoe pulled Earl's hair crying really loud, "Come on, Meli!" Persephone tries to make Melinoe let go Earl's hair. Earl yelped at the pain.

"Ow! Ow!" Earl tired to move away from Melinoe's hands, for a godling she's strong, "Ow. Okay, Mel stop it. I have to go!"

"NO! NO!" Melinoe cried really loud pulling Earl closer to her. Melinoe like Earl. Persephone sighed, she knew something like this had to happened.

Jafar and Hades tried to pull Thanatos off from Envy's legs, "NO! NO! I WANT HE-W TO STAAAYYYY!" The godling hug her legs really tight. While Hades and Jafar grab both of Thanatos legs pulling him away.

"Thanny, I have to go!" Envy tried to make the flamed haired godling let go. He hug her tight.

"Nonononono! No-uh! I want ya to stay!" He cried holding her tight.

"Come on, Than!" Hades and Jafar tried to pull him off, "She.. have... to... go!"

"For Allah's Sakes, she needs to leave." Jafar grunted, they been add it for about two hours.

"NO!" Thanatos cried really loud, "I want he-w to be with me!"

Hades saw his son's tight grip on the mortal. He glowed into a dark red shade, "Now listen you brat! If you don't let go of Envy, right now! You'll have no birthday party!" He was being very serious.

Envy and Persephone gasp, "Don't you think that's a little harsh, sweet flames?" His wife asked, Melinoe some how hop out of her mother's grip and hug Earl's head. She snuggled happily against the Gothic man.

"Awe geez." Earl tried to get her off.

"Well, he's being a brat!"

"I DON'T CA-WE! I WANT ENVY!" Thanatos still won't budged. Instead, he crawl up to hug Envy's waist really tight, "I WANT HER! I WANT HER! SHE'S MINE! **MINE!** _**MINE!**_"

Envy giggled at the cuteness, "Whatta ya laughing at?" Hades growled, "We are trying to get him off ya!"

"Face it, Hades. He won't let go." Persephone sighed, "Not even Melinoe wants to let go of Earl."

The two villains sighed sitting back to the chair, "We been at it for two hours! Might as well give up!" Jafar groaned feeling tired.

Envy saw Thanatos a little calmer, "Thanny, can you let me go?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I want ya to stay." Thanatos showed his big eyes. She smiled at the godling.

"Awe," Envy rub his head, "Your adorable."

"Adorable!?" Hades shouted, "No offense, Envy but sumething is wrong with'cha! He's a brat!"

"A cutie brat!" Envy corrected the god, "He's just want his sitter to stay."

"YES!" Thanatos agreed hugging her tight.

Envy pick him up, "Okay, how about this, Than. You let me go and on your birthday-"Thanatos quickly responded, "No!"

"But, Than-""NO! NO!" Envy sighed hoping he'll listen to her. She sat on her seat and Thanatos snuggled against her with a big famous smile like his father.

"I say we beat them!" Earl tried to get Melinoe off but she snuggled against him with a tight grip.

"NO!" Persephone and Envy yelped out loud. Earl shrug, sitting back to his spot.

"Just think about it."

"NO! Your not spanking my children." Persephone shot a glare at the Gothic boy. He just shrug, Melinoe giggled snuggling against him.

"I have a feeling we're gonna stay here for awhile." Envy sighed, shaking her head.

Earl groaned in agony, "This is another reason I don't want to have children. I'm just surprised Hades and Jafar have them."

"Hey, I'm married!" Hades said. Persephone shot him a glare, "and I wanted children because my sweet little siren."

"Me and Hecate talked about it for awhile. Until she decided to have one with out my permission!" Jafar rolled his eyes.

Earl and Hades shuddered at the idea of Hecate and Jafar having sex. Envy look at Thanatos hugging her, "That kid is stubborn as a mule." Earl sighed looking at Thanatos.

"Just like his father." Persephone commented. Hades rolled his eyes slouching next to his wife.

Envy giggled, "Thanny just love being here next to me." She looked over at Melinoe who was giggling at Earl.

Thanatos nodded making his flamed hair flickered, "So, any children coming in the Halloween party?"

Jafar rub his chin for a moment, "I heard Captain Hook is bring his wife and children. Cruella is bring her 16 year old daughter Trixella. Then, Clayton is bring his two nieces and nephews and his two children. I heard Scar is bring his family... I think. He's not to fond of them. Lady Termain and her daughters are coming. Then, The Queen of Hearts is bring her daughter Malice know as the Princess of Black Hearts. Also, I heard Frollo have a nephew and daughter. She turned out to be blind. He killed her mother because she was a gypsy. So, I doubt that fool will come to protect his little girl from satan! Then, I heard Shan-yu will bring his three sons. There are so many coming."

Earl and Envy blink in disbelief, "What da fudge!?" Earl shouted, "I always thought the heroes will have more."

"Well," Envy began, "I never knew Frollo had a daughter! That's just insane. Does she know her brother Quasi?" The two villains shook their heads, "Oh my... Oh yeah, I got this for you, Hades." She took out her recipe on hot sauces. She handed him to the god, "Jafar, are you gonna to bring AJ?"

Hades look at the recipe, "Well, I was thinking about bringing Alcezar Jafar but-" Thanatos cut the vizier off, "No! Don't bring him!" Envy notice the godling's growled it sounded threatening. Jafar and Hades eyes widen at him.

"But Than-" He cut his sitter off, "I don't want to sha-we you! Your mine! MINE!"

Hades groaned, "Oy, I never thought he would turn out like this!"

Jafar bite his bottom lip, "Maybe I shouldn-" Envy cut him off, "Awe, don't be so mean to your son. Let him come to the party. It already breaks my heart to see you-know-who not's bring her daughter." Persephone and Hades give a questioned look.

"WHO!?" Hades asked, Envy stood quiet, "Come on, Envs! Hey, I help you with Zeus!"

Jafar rolls his eyes, "Maleficent, you buffon!"

"Oh. Why didn't ya say so!?" Hades said.

"What you knew?" Envy and Jafar asked in shock.

"DUH!" Hades hug his wife, "She knew when the girl was born!"

Persephone nodded, "Hello, Goddess of Life here!"

"Oh yeah.-"Hades look over the recipe then burst into flames in shock, "WHAT!? You use Underworld jalapenos!? How did you get it?"

Envy smiled at the god, "Yeah? It's no biggie. I took some when I was staying here, hehehe."

"Babe, you can kill a mortal if they ate just one of those, right?" Hades said reading the recipe.

"Don't worry, Hades. I only add a tiny drop on the sauce and stir it up. It taste like ghost chili." Envy hug Thanatos closer.

Hades look over at the recipe, "No wonder that chili you made was fuckin spicy." Earl said rocking Melinoe back and forth, "That shit was bomb!"

"Heh! I'ma make this!" Hades grinned, "Let's see if Zeusy would want to try it."

"That god is a pussy, man!" Earl rolled his eyes, "We- as in Latinos or Hispanics- we can handle spicy food. Am I ,right?" He look over at his cousin.

"That is very true. Truth be told we love adding hot sauce on fruits." Envy suddenly got cravings for apples with black pepper and hot sauces with a pinch of salt.

"What in sands of Argrabah you want to add hot sauce on your fruits?" Jafar never heard such nonsense.

Earl smirks, "Come on, dude. It's what we- Latinos or Hispanics do! I love my meals spicy and I always ask my mom to make _chiles rellenos_."

"_chiles rellenos_?" Hades and Persephone asked, pronouncing the words wrong.

Envy giggled, "Oh yeah. You never tried it in the Block Round Party, huh?" The royal Underworld couple looked confused, "Well, when I was here. I feed Thanatos some with worms. He loved it. Isn't that right?" She looked down at the godling.

Thanatos nodded, "It's yummy!"

"It's a classic mexican dish," Earl explained at the three toons, "It's called stuffed chiles which have cheese, smash potatoes, pepper, salt and egg. It depends how your family makes it. Then, you make tomatos sauce with onions and some other stuff. That shit is sooo good!" Earl got hungry.

"It's really good. Then, you have a side dish like white rice. Mmmm, yummy." Envy said.

Thanatos look up at his sitter, "Envy, I'm hung-wy!" Envy took out another cookie for him. He started to nibble on it.

Hades rub his chin, "Now that's something I want to try. When I was at your party I tried this taco-like burrito." He remembered how him and Jafar tried it. It was spicy for a mortal. It was crazy when random mothers keep feeding them and giving them drinks.

"That's enchiladas!" Envy said with a smile, "I made that for Thanny, too." Thanatos nodded, "With worms!"

"There is different types, tho." Envy rub her chin, "There's one filled with just cheese with pieces of jalapenos. Then, there's a chicken one. It depends on the family you were raised. I made Thanatos a Underworld Special cheese with worms and pieces of Jalapenos!"

Hades smirks, "Your gonna make my son into a mexican food lover."

"Na-ha-ah!" Envy crosses her arms, "I'm gonna make him love Central American's food!"

Earl smirks at Envy, "Sometimes I wonder if your my mom." Envy stuck her tongue at him. Earl chuckled at his cousin.

Persephone look at the time, "Looks like it's time for Melinoe to take a nap." The little goddess looked at her mother and shook her head. Persephone went over to get Melinoe until the little goddess prepared her self by holding on Earl's black shirt.

"Maybe we can sing to them." Envy look at Thanatos trying to stay awake, "Earl, you can sing that song Tia always sings."

"Let them take a nap! Oy, why didn't we did that sooner." Hades shook his head.

Envy giggled, "Come on, Tanny. Time to take a nap!"

Thanatos shook his head, "NO! No-nononono!"

Hades had had it! "Okay, ya brat! Your not skipping nap time." Hades tries to pull Thanatos away from their sitters.

"NO!" Thanatos yelled.

Envy saw Thanatos pulling her dress, "Hades! Your gonna make him-" Before she can finish her sentence Hades somehow pulled Thanatos' lower body off. The other half was still hugging Envy. Hades fell backwards still holding the other half. Envy saw Thanatos whimpering.

"HADES!" Persephone shouted while putting her hands on her hips, "Look what you did!" The lord of the down shook his head seeing his son's half he was holding.

"Oy!" Hades got up seeing Jafar rolling his eyes, "Hey! The brat needed to sleep!"

"Awe, poor baby!" Envy cooed at Thanatos, she hug him while he was still crying, "Don't cry. You poor thing!"

"Poor thing! He was being a brat!" Hades yelled in rage. He couldn't believe it! The mortal is on his son's side!

"But look at him," She holds half of godling who was making the most adorable puppy face with hot tearing coming down his cheek, "who could be mad at this," she hugs Thanatos again, "this adorable baby." Thanatos smirks happily at his sitter

Hades growled, "He's a brat!"

Envy pouted, "He's tooo cute!" She hugs him again. Than grinned evilly at his father.

"Augh!" Hades walk over getting his son, "I'ma fix him!" Thanatos didn't let go of his sitter. Hades sighed getting angry by his son's stubborn actions. Envy hold Thanatos' upper half while Hades put the lower half in the bottom. Then, the two half stick together like moved his legs while hugging his sitter tight.

"Oy, this brat can't stop loving ya!" Hades shook his head going back to his seat.

Envy giggled, "It's just a crush. He'll get over it in a few years."

"What they see in you?" Jafar asked, he arch his eyebrow.

"They? Who's they?" Earl asked rocking Melinoe back and forth.

Jafar rolled his eyes, "Alcezar, Zeus, Thanatos, Luke, Brad, and.. that one boy with Brad all the time... called."

"Ryan?"

"Yes! What do they see in you?" Jafar asked knowing his son have a huge crush on Envy like Thanatos.

Envy shrug, "I don't know. I mean all I do is be nice and caring. Well, I don't know about Luke or Zeus.. I mean it's hard to think like them since I'm not a guy. What about you guys. What you think of me? Be honest!" Thanatos sat on her lap feeling comfortable.

Jafar and Hades look at each other. They weren't sure how to response. "Well," Jafar began knowing Hades would let him go first, "your odd." Envy frowned a little. She wasn't sure if it was an insult or a complement.

"Way to go, Jaffy!" Hades rolled his eyes.

Jafar shot a nasty glare at the god, "Stop calling me that. I wasn't even finished!"

Envy giggled, "Don't worry. I'm not into people thoughts I wanted see how you two would react about it."

"Gee, thanks!" Hades crossed his arms.

Persephone sip her drink, "I almost forgot!" Envy look in her basket pulling out a seating chart for the club, "Where the Underworld be sitting in the club?"

Persephone and Hades look at the seats, "How about our spot. We always sit there." Envy nodded writing down the names.

"How about you Jafar? Are you bringing a date?" Envy asked writing down the Underworld Couple's names down.

Jafar rub his chin, "Well, anywhere you think it's nice." Envy nodded writing down his name and his son's name down.

"Well, that's take care of that. So many villains are coming. I just can't believe it." Envy put a big red mark in the middle of the club.

"What's that for?" Persephone asked.

"This is for Sin and Herk. They are going on a date!" Envy clasp her hands with a joy tone.

"Wait!? On a Villain's Night?" Hades asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Envy tilt her head.

"Envy," Jafar look at her, "It's a Villains Night. Many won't approve."

"True. Very true." Envy said, "either way it's not their fault. They decided and want to date besides it's gonna get cheerful either way. A few realies are gonna come to help us out. You won't notice the lovey-dovey going on."

"Where is Maleficent sitting?"Jafar asked.

"Next with the Horned King!" Envy said showing where the witch and the king will be sitting, "I heard from Samiha that their dating..."

"Oy," Hades shook his head, "That witch is something."

"I never knew she always dated that much guys!" Earl said, he open the box of chocolate. He took one putting it in his mouth.

"Well," Envy rub her chin, "She is single."

Jafar groaned, "She needs to stop this."

"How about if you get a date?" Envy patted the vizier.

"With who? Samiha is out of the questioned!" Jafar pointed out.

"My aunt Screama?"

"What!?" Earl shouted in surprised, "No way."

"Tia wouldn't mind-" Earl shook his head, "Nope. Not my mom. How about your mom." He pointed at Envy.

"Envy shook her head, "My mom is very strict. She's like the high class version of Maleficent just with more dangerous attitude and she is never afraid to stand up to anyone! Then, she is very scary sometimes when you piss her off."

Hades groaned, "The day she threaten me. That was brave of her."

"Told ya! She have strong lawyers!" Envy pointed out, "Screama on the other hand. She would-" Earl paused her, "Nope. I refused."

"Okay! Okay!" Envy said, "How about Holli Would?"

Earl snap in approval, "Perfect but one problem.. she's a doodle."

Jafar shook his head, "I'll just bring Hecate if she wants to come."

"Wait!" Envy thought for a moment, "Maybe I could give you a blind date!?"

"Oh, here we go again!" Jafar sighed.

"What?"

"Hades did the same thing but as a joke." Persephone crosses her arms.

"Well," Envy thought for a moment, "I don't joke around. I can give you a date, Jafar. Don't worry. Maleficent will be soo jealous she'll have to be wanting you back!"

"You think so?" Jafar asked.

"Yup."

* * *

Sin swam along with Eric, "So, how are you and Ariel?"

"Good." Eric smirks at the green female.

"That's nice." Sin smiled at the prince, "I'm glad she's your true love."

"Ye-yeah." Eric frowned for a moment, "she's great!" When they swam where Ariel live. He pause.

"What's wrong?" Sin stop a little head, "Your not coming."

"Wel-well, I can't see Triton. I'll wait right here." Sin nodded. She swam following the red crab.

In the castle, Sin and Sebastian swam in the royal room. King Triton smiled at the green female.

"He-Hello?" Sin felt nervous seeing the king.

"Your majesty!" Sebastian bow, "I want to-" King Triton cut him off, "Yes. Yes. Of course. Sebastian thank you for bring me her. You may leave now." Sebastian nodded knowing his majesty wants some time alone with Sin.

Once the crab left, Sin and the King were all alone, together. The King swam around Sin looking at her long girlish fin; very long and nice for mating... Sin turn her head following the king's eyes. "Yes?" Triton asked. Sin stood quiet. While Triton look at her slime curves _"Prefect. Very Prefect." _He smirks.

"Your highness, may I ask what do you want with me?" Sin asked. She look at the King with a straight face.

Triton put his arms around her shoulder, "I would like to swim and talk with you."

"About what?"

"Anything!"

"Oh-okay?" Sin wasn't sure what's going on. She was clueless like her cousin, Envy. The two swam into the back of the castle. Sin saw the most beautiful sea-flower. It was like the red one she had but more big. She touch it, "This is beautiful!"

"Just like you." Triton smirks. Sin look up with a shocking look.

"um.. um.. Thank you?" Sin said. She wasn't sure why Triton was acting like this but it terrified her.

Triton wrap his arms around her thin waist, "I think we should have a little bit of dinner."

Sin look at him, "Well, I-I have to go. My-my mother must be waiting for-for me." She pulled away until King Triton grab her hand.

"Nonsense! I'll just come by and tell her that you'll be staying for awhile!" Triton smirk.

"No!" Sin said, "My mother is very overprotected and I don't want her to-to worry! I need to go home, your majesty!"

Triton frowned a little, "Are you sure? Because I see a certain mer-boy over there waiting for you?"

Sin turned seeing Prince Eric waving nervously with a weak smirk. "Oh, him. He's just a friend." Hoping King Triton won't notice his son in-law.

King Triton look at the mer-boy for a while, "He reminds me of someone."

"Oh!"

"Yes. He almost look like... this waiter I had." Sin sighed in relief.

"Sin!"Eric shouted out hoping Ariel's father wouldn't notice him. He swam up to her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where exactly?" King Triton asked, placing a hand on Sin's shoulder.

"I-I'm going home. He'll take me home, right?" She went over to Eric.

"Yes! I'm going to take her home and- and make sure she doesn't wonder off again. Your mother have been worrying sick about you!" Eric went with the lie. He took her hand, "Your coming with me, young lady!" The two swam. Sin wave her good bye to the king. Triton didn't believe the lie. He went back in his castle and asked his guards to follow them.

While Sin and Eric swam side by side, "So, he have been flirting with you?" The prince asked.

"Yes. He was looking at me all weird, too!" Sin shuddered at the idea of the king wanting her, "I have someone already."

"You do?" Eric shouted in shock.

Sin crosses her arms and tap her finger giving a serious look, "What!? You think I can't be with someone! Just because of my skin!?"

"No-no!" Eric put his hands up trying to explain, "I never thought that you have someone since your-your always serious!"

"Oh." Sin relaxed a little, "I'm sorry. I just freak out when someone think I'm different."

"It's alright." Eric patted her soft green flawless skin, "I understand."

Sin let out a smile, "Thanks." She hugs him, "your very nice."

From a far the guards notice how Sin hug Eric. Eric hug her back really tightly. "So, you wanna go home or swim?" Eric asked while still hugging her.

"I think we can swim for awhile." Sin pulled away, "But then I have to go home!"

"Alright," Eric grab her hand, "Let's swim for awhile." The two swim together like it was a special mating season. The guards mumbled each other.

"Let's tell the majesty!" The guards swim back to their king.

Ursula watch from the magical portal. She laughed out loud, "My plan is going perfect! Oh, Sin doesn't even know the prince and king are in love with her." Ursula smirks at the two. She then turned to the scene were King Triton look in rage. He went swimming off with his chariot. He went off.

"This can't be good." Ursula frowned for a moment. She wanted the king to be depress. She never knew he would go out and battle for her. Uh-oh, "Minions! Come to mommy! I need you to go get Sin and Eric, now!" The minions went off with full speed. Ursula sighed at the king. Boy, jealousy can really make a god crazy.

Sin followed Eric, "So, who are you with?" Eric asked.

"Herk." She blushed, "Well, we will soon be. Our first date will be on the 31st!"

"Halloween, huh."

"Yes." Sin blushed bright red, "I can't wait. i just hope I'll turn back to normal. It'll be hard dating when I'm just underwater and he's on land."

Eric smirks, "Have you ever thought of anyone else?" He moves a little closer to her.

Sin moved a little away, "Um, not really. I never thought I would date with someone. But, I'm happy Herk ask me." She giggled while blushing.

The prince frowned a little, "We-well, I'm here for you. If you need anything." He wrap his arms around her waist. Sin felt awkward around the prince. He is married with Ariel. Her favorite princess in the whole wide world. Now the prince is after her. Why?

"Thanks?" She pulled away, "I'll be fine."

Eric sighed, "Sin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling home sick." Sin pouted. If she tells the truth then it wouldn't work.

"Are you sure?" Eric frowned again, "Do you not like me?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Um.." She rub her arm, "I don't hate you, Eric."

Triton came by seeing the two talking together. He glare at the merman holding the mermaid's hand. Moments ago he was wrapping his arms around her thin waist, "I like you." Sin smiled. He give her a big smile.

"I like you, too. I just want to be there, you know."

"I understand." Sin smiled back. Eric smirks he give her a kiss on the cheek making Sin blush bright red.

Triton growled making his trident glow bright yellow. Looks like there's a battle for the fair mermaiden. He aim his trident between the two.

Sin giggled, "Your trying to get with me."

"Well, I-" Sin look up at the cliff seeing Triton aiming at Eric, "Look out!" She pushes Eric away while Triton missed his shot. Eric hold on to Sin tight as the two went landing on the ground.

"Wha-What happened?" Eric asked still holding Sin. She was knock out cold. She rested her head on the prince's chest. He blushed knowing her round breasts is touching his naked chest. He blushed bright red, "Oh god!" Then, he snap back seeing King Triton aiming the trident to him, "Sin! Wake Up!" He holds her tight seeing the trident glowing bright yellow.

"Let her go." King Triton growled.

Eric gulped, "Leave her alone! She is just trying to get home!"

"Oh?" Triton growled, "You were having a mating ritual with her."

"What!?" Eric yelped.

"Don't act stupid, boy!" Triton growled, "The way your wrap your arms around her waist. The way your tail was aiming for her end! Now let her go."

_"Mating?"_ Eric gulped, he never knew mermaids mate. He always thought they would turn human first then mate but how would they mate if- if. He felt something weird between his fin? He look down feeling something odd. Sin groaned moving her head.

"Hand her over or else, I'll kill you." Triton demanded. Ursula's minions came by making Triton dropping his trident on the ground. The minions spin around him.

"Come with us!" One of the eels said, "You need to leave!" Eric nodded following the eel. He went as fast as he could. Triton grad his trident glowing bright yellow zapping the eels around him. Many went off.

"What the..." Triton look around for the mer-man. He growled angrily, "I'll get him!"

Prince Eric followed the eels with confusion. They went some where deep in the sea. He gulp still carrying Sin. Until, he pause seeing Ursula. "Hello, handsome!"

"YOU!?" Eric growled holding Sin tight in his arms, "What do you want, you witch!" He moved back knowing this was a trick.

"A thank you would be nice. You pathetic soul!" Ursula huffed crossing her arms, "Here I am saving you and Sin from the most idiot king in the sea!" Sin groaned a little.

"Wait. You saved us? But why?" Eric asked holding Sin in his arms.

"Isn't it obvious!" Ursula said making the prince shook his head, "Alright! My plan was to make you two jealous for her." She pointed at Sin, "But it failed since Triton tried to kill you and will force Sin to become his little bride."

"But-but, she's not even a mermaid!" Eric said, "and-and you play with my emotions!"

"Honey," Ursula put on her red lipstick on, "you had a crush on her before I could do anything. Don't be pointing fingers at me!"

"But you turned me into a mermaid!"

"That's mer-man, sweetweed!" Ursula said looking at Sin, "Besides, you enjoy having her in your arms."

Eric look at Sin, "Augh! Why do you start stuff! Now your sister wil-" Ursula cut him off, "She will failed like all the villains. Now let me see, angelfish, here." Eric moved back when the sea-witch was about to touch Sin.

"No! You will not touch her!" Eric growled.

Ursula rolled her eyes, "Listen to me, you fool! She is out cold and I can bring her back! Now if you want to wait here all day then feel free to do so. Which I doubt you want to stay here!" Eric look around he gulped.

"Fine." He handed Sin over, "But be careful. She's very-" Ursula sighed, "Oh shut up! She's a very independent woman! She's not like your stupid wife!"

"Why are you always hating on my wife!" Eric yelled back at the witch.

"Cause she ruined my plan! The idea is me ruling the sea!" The sea-witch yelled in rage.

"How will that work if King Triton is the son of Poseidon?" Eric asked, "There would be a war!"

"Please," Ursula said, "I can make myself immortal!"

Eric gave up, "Fine. Just make Sin wake up." Ursula bite her bottom lip. She went to her cabinet and found a blue potion. She open it up. She then wave the potion's order around Sin's nose. Sin sniffed then snap back up coughing, "Ew! What is that?"

"Here. She's awake!" Eric went over placing his hand on her cheek, "I was so worried!"

Ursula rolled her eyes. "Wha-what happened?" Sin rub her head.

"Triton tried to kill me but you save me..." Eric explian the whole story. Sin shook in disbelief.

"Wait... He thought you were mating me? How could that work?" Sin asked the sea-witch.

"It's easy, angelfish!" Ursula sat on her seat, "You see your fin.." Sin look at her fin and then nodded, "and now see Mr. Annoying mer-man over there." She look at Eric's fin.

"Yes."

"Now tell what's different?"

"Well, mine is long and narrow tail with long fins."

"That's right." Ursula began explain the Fish and the Crab story, "Mermaids or some merman have a feminine tails to hold on to there lover during mating. Unlike Princy over there. His is more of a mer-man tail to take over during mating. He is the dominance unlike you."

"So, wait even guy on guy or girl on girl can do it." Ursula nodded, answering Sin's question.

"But, how can they mate? I mean is there a you know." Eric rub his neck asking his foe the impossible question. It was rather embarrassing.

"That's easy!" Ursula smirks, "It pops out of your tail and go in a hole behind Sin's. If you ever mate in a mermaid form then you'll understand how it goes."

"Oh." Eric said feeling a bit confused.

"But, your a cecaelia? How would that work?" Sin asked.

"Angelfish, it's not the impossible question. Just think how the octopuses mate then there is your answer. Instead, we live longer like normal mermaids. We don't die easily."

"Ah! Very informational!" Sin smiled then frowned, "So, wait... when Triton wrap his arms around my waist he wanted to.." Ursula nodded.

"Mate!" Sin turned paled, "I don't get this! Why me? I'm not beautiful as Jasmin, Belle, Ariel, Cinderella, and all the others. Why me? My cousins are prettier then me and not green."

"Now, angelfish," Ursula sat next to green female, "You are normal like any other mermaids. Green skin is very common in these places. Now if your talking about who's beautiful in the world there is no answer for that. Many males have different taste."

Sin hug Ursula, "Thanks, Ursula. Your the best!" Ursula smiled softly.

Eric cleared his throat feeling awkward, making the two look at him, "Sorry for the moment."

Sin smirks at the prince, "Hm, I think he wants to turn back to normal!"

"Very well. I have no use for him anymore." Ursula smirks, she handed Sin a light blue potion, "Here when you two get to the surface drink this so you can turn back to normal."

Sin hold the potions, "Thanks. You better come to the party on the 31st."

"Oh, you know I'll be there!" Ursula smirks putting her hands on her hips, "Just make sure there is a spot with me and Cruella. You know how she is when her spot is takin'."

"Alright, i'll tell Envy." Sin swam next to Eric and then wave good bye, "Bye Ursula. See ya." The two left. Ursula sat down on her chair.

The two swam up to the surface, "So? You wanna go first?" Eric ask when the two saw the sun set together.

"Um no! I can't drink it..."

"Why?"

"Because my mom turned me to a mermaid! I want her to turn me back." Sin bite her bottom lip, "and she will."

"Alright then," He hold the bottle, he drank the whole potion, "Taste like.. like.. strawberries?" Then, blue swirls surrounded him, "Whoa!" Sin watch at him in awe.

Eric blink a couple of times feeling his legs, "Hey! it works!" Then, he look down noticing he's naked.

Sin giggled looking away, "Nice butt."

Eric blushed bright red, "Oh, ha. Ha. Ha! I need clothes."

"Sinny!" Sin turned to see Envy and Earl sitting on a flat rock close to the sea. They wave while eating some fruits.

"Hey!" She swims a little close to see her family, "Sorry. Fish remember." She lay her head on her arms looking at them.

"Don't worry, Sin!" Envy got closer, "See! Now how was your adventure!"

"It was fun." Sin smiled, until she heard Eric cleared his throat. Earl look over seeing the prince naked.

"What da FUCK!? Who the hell are you? And why your naked with my half naked sister?" Earl turned into a big brother filled with rage, "Sin, did he tell you to do things on him!?"

Eric hide behind Sin feeling scared by this Gothic man! Sin giggled, "No. He was turned to a mer-man by Ursula and he just turned back to normal." Envy chewed on her sandwich giving a nod.

Earl relaxed a little, "Alright. So, what happens next? He'll go home."

"I can't... not without my clothes." Eric mumbled. Sin smirks at Envy.

Envy took out her wand, "Alright." She waved it and made Eric's clothes appeared on him.

"Thanks!" Eric got out of the water. Envy handed him a sandwich. He chow it all done. swimming all the time made him very hungry.

Sin nibbled on her water melon, "So? What have you two been doing?"

Earl sighed while Envy giggled, "We were in the Underworld with Hades and Persephone."

"God! I hate kids." Earl shook his head.

"And we were playing with their children. So, when we were about to leave. They wouldn't let go!" Envy smiled, "It took two hours of Jafar and Hades pulling Thanatos off. Persephone was pulling of Melinoe to get off of Earl."

"So, did it work?"

"Nope."

"We had to wait until they fell asleep in our arms." Earl rub him neck, "that was a pain." He never want to hold another godling in his arms ever again!

"You make it sound like it was the end of the world!" Envy nudge her cousin, "Melinoe really likes you. I have a feeling she'll be like you but more chilling..."

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Ha!" Earl rolled his arms, "but, I can't teach her a few things being Gothic. It's not that hard. But, there are different types, too. I have one who wears bright neon colors with black most of the time."

"I see." Envy smiled, "I found it funny how your mom is Gothic. Our uncle, Jose is into New Romanticism/Hispanic stuff. Then, my mommy is into Lolitas dresses gothic or not, Victorian outfits, and 1920s outfits, and other old fashion outfits like the chitons."

"We have a weird family." Earl smirks, "Now we have Jayla and Kayla being Break Dancers and their punk/Lmfao outfit with bright colors. Then, Sammie is into artist artwork and poem freak called Beatniks! Then, Erin is into punk, pop and Gothic guy. Then, I'm Gothic. Then, Envy, your into anime/manga/Disney/anything your into. Sin is into the 1920s or 50s housewife style and summer time dresses like Lily."

"Gee, thanks!" Sin rolled her eyes, "Just because I like old fashion style. Doesn't mean that's what I am into!"

"Then, are you Gothic?" Earl asked.

"No. I'm just exploring!" Sin shrugs, "I just think I'm random like Envy..."

"Then, i shall put you as the random one!" Earl smirk.

"Eric? You want another one?" She hold out another sandwich. Prince Eric took it and eat it really fast.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So, when are you going home?" Earl asked.

Eric look at the man, "Well, I can leave now. Since, my crew are looking for me." He finished his sandwich, "Bye." He went off.

Sin smirks at him,**_ "I don't know when! I don't know how! But, I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see! Some day I'll be...Part of your world!"_ **She sang out loud. Making Earl and Envy clap at awe.

Eric look back with a big smile on his face. He had sparkles in his eyes, "Thanks."

"You'll be seeing more at the club." She winks at him. Prince Eric nodded with a big smile.

"Oh, I bet." He wave goody running off to his castle.

"So, is mama finally made the potion?" Sin asked.

Envy nodded, "Yup I think we should get going."

"Finally. I hate the sun!" Earl got up stretching his back.

"the sun is setting!" Sin said while her older brother pick her up, "it's getting dark."

"Yeah. Yeah." Earl smirks, "Now let's go before ma would freak." Envy got everything in her basket.

* * *

Sin lay on a the white bed where her mother slept during her late night making potions. She waited seeing her mother mixing a couple of potions together, "I think I done it, my lil green grass."

"Alright, mama." Sin smiled, she took the potion and Envy hold the other one. Envy was pink and her was red.  
Sin drank the bottle, "It taste like... banana?" Envy felt tempted to drink the potion.

Then, a golden swirls surrounded her, "Mom, am I normal?" Sin blink making Envy blink in shock.

"I think.. your a wood nymph?" Screama look at her daughter her appearance look normal until she had sea green hair with pink flowers around and her skin turned a bit of a green brownish color on her emerald green skin wearing a brown chiton with one shoulder strap on the left.

Sin look at her figure, "Well, at least I can walk."

Screama bite her bottom lip, "Envy, let me see the-" when she turned around Envy took a sip of the potion, "Envy, no!"

Envy smack her lips, "It taste like... berry. Opps!" Envy put the potion down and suddenly turned into a plant nymph. She have bright green hair with a pink flower on the side with a light green blue skin, "Oppsie!" She wore a green grass chiton with two shoulder straps.

Sin giggled at Envy's adorable act, "Angelito! You- you- Aweee!" Screama whined, "Now I have to find a cure. I feel like a mess! I need sleep."

Envy bite her bottom lip, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. It was just soo tempting and- and I'm sorry, tia."

"Awe, don't worry about it, Angelito." Screama hug Envy, "I'm going to find that cure but -right now. I need sleep." Sin put her mother on the bed making her dosing off. She kissed her mother on the head.

"Good night, mom." The two went to Envy's bedroom in the other side of the house.

* * *

The next day Envy felt bored, "So, where you want to go?" Envy smiled at her sleepy cousin laying on her bed. Since, they missed school again. They can go to ToonTown for adventure! Envy saw Sin's eye open with a groaning sound.

"Can't we just sleep. I don't need another man after me!"

"Don't worry they won't get since I'm with you!" Envy smiled, "We can kick butt!"

"Envy, your afriad of large men? How can we possibly kick butt?"

"You know karate and I know how to bitch fight!" Envy giggled, "Let's go to Hercules' side! I always wanted to explore there!"

"But you-" Envy cut her off, "I only explore the Underworld! I want to check out the place in Greece there! I bet we can buy lots of stuff, too! Maybe I can find a gift for Thanny and Melinoe."

Sin bit her bottom lip, "Well, we need to find a gift for Thanny's birthday."

"Hello!" A female voice walk in the main door, "I'm here!"

Envy pop her head, "Sammie?"

Envy and Sin went to check on the front door. Sin saw a very curvy woman like Screama's figure with big- no huge round boobs. She's between Tammy's and Screama's breasts sizes. She have wide hips but not as wide as Envy's. She have black blue wavy hair with light tan skin tone. Her beautiful pink plump lips and black eyes that shine like stars. She's tall as Earl- maybe because of her high black heels and wearing a tight black dress. The length was above the knees.

"Sammie!" Envy couldn't believe it.

Sammie smirks, "Hello, cousin! How are ya!?"She hug Envy very tightly. Then, her eyes look at Sin. To Sammie surprised this teen is beautiful but something wasn't right... She look at Envy and then, Sin. "whoa! What happen to you two?"

"Well, we drank some of tia's potion!" Envy chuckled nervously.

"I see." Sammie fix her breasts, she saw Sin away from the two, "Come on, Sinny. Don't be shy we're family. Hug your cousin." Sin smiled brightly hugging this famous woman Envy talks about.

"So, how long your gonna stay?" Envy asked.

Sammie sat on the couch, "Well, this is a surprised for my mom, Jayla and Kayla, alright. I'm staying the whole year. I'm takin a vacation out of Paris!" Envy clapped in joy.

"That is wonderful." Envy smiled happily, "When your family finds out it'll be the best thing!"

Sammie giggled then the door open hearing a loud yawn. Earl walk out of his room having messy look, "Hey, Sammie."

"Hey, you." She went over to hug him, "Long time no see."

"Eh."Earl sat next to his little sister, "You knew?" Sin asked her older brother.

"My mom talk her into visiting. She agree with the plan." Earl shrug, "and I've text you about the big Z thing."

Sammie nodded, "Big Z.. what in the world is that?" Envy asked.

"Honey," Sammie hug Envy, "I heard that you were almost raped by Zeus!"

"Oh..." Envy pouted.

"Now I have made a plan to get him back." Sammie took out a piece of paper out of her cleavage, "It will take time and patience! But, it will work."

"You don't have-" Sammie cut her off, "Envy, this was the worst news I heard. You were almost raped by Zeus. I will not allow that. I'm surprised your mother didn't sue him. Then, i heard about Hera after you! She wished. Watch when I show off my figure. She will be coming after me!" Sammie put her hands on her hips showing off.

Envy giggled, "Oh, Sammie it's nice to meet you again. It been years."

"Yes. It have. Now where are you, two planning to go?" Sammie got up to move all her luggage out of the way. She fix her breasts again.

Sin played with Earl's hair, "We were about to go to Hercules' world and look around." This cause Sammie and Earl gasp in shock.

"Only you two?" Sammie place her hand on her chest in shock.

Earl sat up looking at his sister, "Without any parental vision or brotherly protection?"

"It's just gonna be us girls." Envy explain, "I thought it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Sweetie," Sammie said, "Didn't you think Zeus will be watching you girls! And in a Nymph form. That's like a golden ticket for him."

Envy never thought of that, "I guess I forgot about it."

"Don't worry," Sammie pulled Earl next to her, "We are going but we have to drink some of that potion."

"What? Mother would be upset." Sin said, "I don't want her to over work herself."

"Don't worry, hun. She'll be fine." Sammie smirks, "she knows how we are. Look we'll write down a little note." She wrote it on a piece of paper.

"Now hand me the potion." Envy went over to get the red potion. She came back with the bottle.

Sin look at her cousin, "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, hun!" Sammie giggled, "Besides, I've done this before." She took a sip and handed it to Earl. He took a sip and made a face.

"Ew, taste like.. banana."

"I taste strawberries." Sammie saw the swirls surrounding the two.

Envy and Sin gawk at Sammie's new form.. she turn into a water nymph. Light blue skin with yellow-green eyes, with long dark blue wavy water like hair with a white flower. She have a tight chiton like her black dress. She smirks fixing her breasts, "How do I look?" She show off her figure.

"You guys are lucky to be girls! I'm a fucking goat!" The girls turned their heads to see Earl turned into a Satyr. He have long wavy black hair with horns going into a curl inwards. He have black fur on his lower body. Sammie whistled impress how cute her cousin look.

"You look fine. I bet most nymphs will find you dreaming." Sammie smirks, "Now let's go to Hercules' world!"

Earl rolls his eyes, "Like I want to flirt." He saw his left hand holding a pan flute. He started to play it making the birds chirping outside of Envy's window.

"Awe." Sin clapped. The group left out of the house. Screama woke up feeling refresh until she read the little note.

"WHAT!? AHHHHHH! AWE!" Screama whined, "Why!? I'm going back to sleep!" She went back to bed to think. She was fall to too tired to focus on making a potion on a plany nymph, wood nymph, water nymph, and a Satyr! Her head was reeling.

* * *

Next in Hercules world, Earl park his car outside of the world. He left it there. They walk inside the world feeling different. Sammie walk seeing the toons looking all different. She fix her boobs and put on her pink lipstick. Envy arch her eyebrow, "Are you going try to seduce Zeus?"

"Nope." Sammie put her lipstick between her breasts, "I'm just wondering if I'll meet Hades. You know, having a little fun with him." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Sin blink in surprised, "You have a thing with Hades?" Sammie remind her of Tammy.

"Yeah. That god is hawt!" Sammie giggled, "I wouldn't mind sleeping with a freak like him."

"You do realize he's happily married?" Sin asked.

Sammie pouted, "He is! Awe, damn!" She kick the dirt.

"There. There." Envy giggled, "You can find someone else."

"Having no sex for three years sucks! I need it!" Sammie pouted. She felt uneasy.

"It's not that bad." Earl played his pan flute. Many animals came by awing at his song, "And don't try to seduce Hades. Persephone will make you a counter spice!"

Sammie frowned, "Aye! I was hoping he was single or married with an unhappy wife who hates him."

"Why are girls always liking Hades?" Sin asked. She wasn't sure if she should express herself to her cousin. It was weird. She felt she doesn't belong with Sammie.

"Because he's sexy." Sammie giggled, "Now let's check out this place."

Earl played his pan flute out loud while walking along with his cousins and sisters. "Wow, your good!" Sin said.

"It takes practice." He smirks, ruffling his little sister's hair, "I made this song up when mom and I left you with Lily and Ricardo. I called it, Little Green."

"Didn't Joni Mitchell made that song?" Sin asked remembering Lily was singing that song to her when she was little.

"Yeah, but I changed a few things." Earl plays the song again. Then, Sin nodded understanding the changes.

"I love it, bro." Sin giggled, ruffling his hair, "Now we can start a band."

"Ha! You wish!" Earl laughs. Envy and Sammie giggled along.

* * *

On Olympus many Gods went on cloud to spy on the nymphs in the lake. Ares smirks at the girls throwing water at each other. Apollo asked Hermes if he should ask the plant nymph. Zeus was watching on the nymphs he had affairs with long ago. He needed someone new.. like Envy. Of course, he knew it wouldn't because she refused him too many times. Of course, he plans to woo her at the club on the 30th.

"Whoa! Look at that." Many nymphs started to strip off the clothes and swim in the lake. Apollo grinned.

"So, who's turn to impress them." Ares asked the gods around.

Aegipan shook his head, "I did it last time and slept with four." He let out a wicked grin.

"Four?" Zeus wasn't impress, "I taught you better then that! Try at least seven." Zeus saw Aegipan frowned a little.

"Sorry, father!" Aegipan said, "How many nymphs you slept with."

Many of Zeus' son turned to their heads to him, "Well, I don't need to brag but at least around twelve." Zeus shrugs, "But, that was when I'm bored."

"So, you slept with more?" Baccus asked his father while drinking his wine. Usually, he heard stories of his father sleeping with so many women it was heard to keep track with their names. The only ones they were able to remember is who he knock up with.

"Yes." Zeus smirks, seeing the nymphs playing music still in the nude.

From the higher cloud Demeter and Hera shook their head at the gods. Hera sip her tea, "I just can't believe he hurt me."

Demter sighed, "Hera, maybe he was thinking about the party."

"We were having sex!" Hera shot a nasty glare at the nymphs, "and now those whores are giving him all the attention. He haven't said any words to me ever since I left!"

Demeter look at the nymphs having fun. They were far too busy to notice the gods. She look down, "Hera, calm down."

Hera got up, "I wanna go back home!" She was far to angry to listen to her older sister. Demeter sighed and the two disappear.

Zeus began talking, "So, who is going?"

"I guess I will." Ares shrugs, this wasn't something new. Sleeping around with nymphs.

"Let's just- Oh wait whats this?" Baccus leaned over seeing the nymphs looking at their left side of the lake. They put on their clothes and walk over very curious, "Hey, something is going on?"

Zeus watch closely to know if Baccus was right. He's son is always a crazy drunk, "He's right." Let's move this cloud to get a better look. They move it to the right to see the nymphs.

Earl played his pan flute, "Do the Moves like Jagger!" Envy clapped at the beat.

"Alright." Earl started to play and they started to skip and dance.

The nymphs in the lake stop playing and began listening to the music. "Hey, you hear that?" The pink plant nymph asked her friends. The others pause and listened.

"Yeah, I hear it!" The light blue water nymph agreed. Then, they heard giggling. The girls quickly put on their chitons and walk over to the group.

Earl played again then sang, _"I got moves like jagger!" _He played his pan flute all jazzy like. The nymphs gawk at him.

"He's so hot!" The plant nymph sighed.

"He's dreaming," The pink one gawk. They saw Earl passing them with his sisters and cousins. The nymphs assume they were just nymphs trying to sleep with him.

"Maybe we should say hi. Maybe he'll like us." The brown wood nymph asked.

"Let's do it!" They agreed.

Earl continued to play until his family members pause. He stop seeing the nymphs in front of them, "Yes?" He asked.

"Are you new around here?" The one with purple skin asked while giggling.

"Uhhhh." Earl blink at the other nymphs trying to wrap their arms around his arms.

"Yes, we're new here. This is my brother," Sin explain at the nymphs poking her skin, "and these are my cousins."

"Our cousins!" Earl corrected while trying to move away from the nymphs.

"Ooh!" The pink plant nymph hug him, "Your realie. Aren't you?

Sammie toss her hair to the side, "Yes. We are from the realie world. We are just visiting this place."

"OOO! Realies!" The nymphs snuggled against Earl.

"Um.. Yeah. Well, you know I-" The pink one stops him, "Oh, just stay a little longer. I would love to get to know you." The pink batted her eyes. The nymphs move them to the lake.

Envy gawk at the grapes on the side, "Oh my, GRAPES!"

"Whoa! What have we here?" Zeus stare at Envy's form, he smirks.

"Hey, isn't that... Envy." Baccus slur his words. Hermes stick his head up in surprise at his friend.

"Envy!?" He leaned lower to see it is Envy.

Zeus smirks, "So, now she's a nymph. I guess it's my turn to get what I wanted."

Hermes blink in shock, "Um.. You know, I got go." He needs to tell Persephone!

Zeus look at him, "Why?"

"Well, I still have messages to delivered!" Hermes left flying off as fast as he could.

Zeus went back looking at Envy touching the grapes, "Looks like I'm gonna turned into a mortal to impress her."  
He disappear with bright lights.

Envy went over to the grapes. She took one and put it in her mouth, "MMM!" She chewed.

Sin went over to her, "So, how is it?"

"Yummy!" She took another, "So far, we have no big Z problem."

"True. Let's still be careful. Your on his world and he can do what ever he pleased."

"I know." Envy bite her bottom lip, "With Sammie here. She'll stop him."

The two turned their heads over seeing the nymphs all over Earl. He plays his pan flute and many sighed in love with him. Sammie some how was holding a bottle of wine.

"Can someone please tell me where is the party god when you needed him!?" Sammie asked taking a sip of her wine, "We need a party."

Sin took the bottle of wine, "Your gonna get wasted. We are here to look around not party around." Sammie giggled taking the bottle.

Envy giggled until she felt a strong arms wrapping around her waist. She was pulled into the bushes. She turns around to see.. Zeus. She gasps in shock, "Let me go!" He covered her mouth. Sin turn her head over seeing Zeus taking Envy into the deep part of the forest.

"Sammie! Let's go. Zeus is trying to have his way!" Sin pulled Sammie and she grab her brother.

"Hey!" The nymphs whined.

"Sorry, girls. I got things to do!" Earl followed Sin and drunken Sammie.

* * *

Hermes flew to the Underworld, he saw Persephone and Hades cuddling, "Seph! Seph!" The two stop seeing the god all tired out.

Hades rolled his eyes at the god, "Hello, we're business!" He bursts into flames. He hates unwanted company.  
Mostly because he wanted to have his own "cuddle" time with his wife.

Hermes wince at the god's words, "Well... Yeah.. but-" Hades cut him off, "Great! Now you can leave!"

"I can't!"

"WHY NOT!?" Hades yelled. Persephone crosses her arms at her husband.

"Sweet-flames, let Hermes talk!" Persephone said in a firm tone, "Now what is it?"

"Well, babe." Hermes stay calm until he yelped, "Envyisturnedintoanymph! Now, I know that's weird, babe. i don't know how she did it. So, she was with her family members, I guess. And-and Envy is with a couple of nymphs by this lake! The gods were watching them! So, Envy started eating grapes. So, now Zeus figure out that was Envy and now he is going to sleep with her. I came here as fast as I can. To tell you Zeus is already getting her!" Hermes took in and out breathes.

Persephone and Hades stood in shock for a moment. Then,Hades burst into flames, "WHAT!? I TOLD THAT IDIOT TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Persephone got up, "Hermes, where are they?"

"Well, they around Athens." Hermes explained. The Underworld Couple disappear into orbs and grey smoke. Leaving Hermes in the underworld...

* * *

"Let. Me. GO! Zeus!" Envy screamed, trying to fight him off, "I don't want you!" Holds Envy on his shoulder; kicking and punching him as much as she could. She changed a little from the last time. Envy pulled his white hair, "Let me, go!" Zeus smirks at a special forest he created for himself. Beautiful water fall, trees, flowers, a land filled with wonderful things to seduce any woman. He got to a bed made of soft leaves.

"Let me go!"Envy all of sudden landed on soft leaves. She look around in love with the landscape. Zeus smirks at Envy's innocent eyes. How her chiton went up showing more legs and her lovely thighs. Not to mention the way the straps wrapped around her arms showing her cleavage. He smirks at her, "Your a beautiful thing." He let his hand rub her thick thighs making Envy wince at his strong grip.

"Stop it!" She moves away from him. Then, the god grab her arms making her touch his chest, "Augh! Leave me alone!" He pulled her into a sloppy kiss. She keeps hitting him, pulling away. Then, she notice the god was on top of her, "Let me go!" She yelled biting his bottom lip.

"Ow!" He pulled away from the kiss. He let his hand touch his lips, "Your always this kinky!"

"Augh! Zeus, get off of me or else!" She glared at the god with hatred.

"Or else what?" He laughs, "Your a mortal. I'm a god. What could you do?"

"This!" She bite him on the neck. Her teeth did in his skin making the god jump off of her, "Take that you big jerk!" She kick him in the stomach. Zeus groaned at the pain.

Sin, Earl, and drunken Sammie watch Envy kicking the god's stomach, "Whoa!" Sin stood in shock.

"Looks like we should get her." Earl said. The group got out. Earl got Envy picking her up.

"Let me at him! He tried to rape me, again! My mother have powerful lawyers, Zeus!" She yelled at the god.

Zeus got up knowing Envy was being more feisty then usual. He smiled, "I love it when you say no!" He saw Sin and Sammie behind Earl. "Well, what do we have here?" He smirks at the three girls. His favorite Envy, her cousin, and some random female with a wonderful figure but not as wonderful as Envy's.

Drunken Sammie shook her head, "Shut up! You have no right to think about sex!" She grab the god's crotch really tight, "This cause madness to the world!" She grip it tight making the god wince a little. The other gods up on the cloud wince at the nymph's bravery, "This bring female's worst side. You abuse such a wondrous creation! This brings life!" She grip it really hard making Zeus bite his bottom lip hard, "You baster! You dare abuse this on my sweet little Envy."

"I see," Zeus stop wincing at the pain somehow he find it hot, "so your the hottest cousin I been hearing about."

"Your damn, right! I can destory you with my creation!" Sammie glared at the god, "Now, if you excuse us! I'm-" Zeus cut her off, "First of, i'm getting back what is mine!" He saw Envy hiding behind Earl.

"Come on, Envy. Be with me only for a couple of minutes. You know, I have the arts of pleasing women." Zeus made Sammie pulled her hands off his crotch.

Envy snorted, "Zeus, leave me alone! You can do better then me! Stop stalking me!" Earl block Envy like an older brother while Sin hold drunken Sammie.

Zeus smirks, "With a body like that. You wish. The fates bring me and you together! Now let me have my way or I'll use force." He saw Envy with wide eyes.

"No!" Envy stand right in front of Zeus face to face, "You will never have me. You will never have this body!" She kick him in the nuts then went back hiding behind her cousin. Zeus groaned in pain. He collapse on the ground.

"OHHH! OUCH! Even I felt that pain." Ares felt that.

Apollo blow a whistled, "Wow! Who knew one female can stick up to Zeus like that." Many gods felt that kick between their legs.

Sammie laughed hard holding her wine, "Hahahahaha! He took it like the little bitch he is!"

"Sammie, can you control yourself." Sin throw the wine away, "This is serious." It's like dealing with another Tammy.

Zeus groaned touching his balls, "Okay, one...two." He found them.

Envy puff her chest out, "Next time! Leave me alone!"

Zeus burst out laughing, "This is why I love you."

Everyone stood dumbfounded at the god. Envy turned pale at the god. "What did he say?" Hermes came by flying from the Underworld asking the gods.

"Zeus told Envy he loves her!" Bacchus said in a serious voice.

Hermes blink in shock, "really?"

"Yes!" The gods answered.

Earl hide Envy back of him, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I want her. I can't stop thinking about her." He turned to Envy, your mine and you know it!" Envy shuddered at the idea shaking her head.

"Nope! I won't allow it!"Envy shook her head, "I don't love you. Your an evil god!"

"Pfft," Zeus crosses his arms, "You know, I'm the best. Everyone loves me and you should, too. Now hand her over."

"Hell no!" Drunken Sammie shouted, "RUN!" The whole group started running out of there. Zeus blink for a moment.

"Augh!" Zeus followed them.

The whole group ran straight until they bump into someone, "Ouch!" Earl yelp landing on his tail. The group look up seeing Persephone and Hades at them.

"Whoa! Where's the fire, babez." Hades saw Envy breathing quickly.

"Z-Z-Zeus! He tried to-to rape me!" Envy said, "we ran!"

"Can we get out of here!" Sin said holding Sammie.

"Envy!" Zeus called out, "Where are you?" Envy shuddered again.

Hades arch his eyebrow, "Oy, that god is pathetic." He snaps his fingers and everyone disappear in grey smoke. The gods on the cloud blink for a moment.

"Okay, what happened?" Apollo asked.

Zeus walk in the forest with a frowned, "Damn, she left me.. again! With my stupid brother."

* * *

Hades and the group poof at the city of Athens, "So, explain yourself, Envs!" He crosses his arms at her.

"We-well, Sin is turned to a nymph. So, I turned into it. I wanted to have an adventure. I didn't know Zeus would follow me!" Envy rub her neck.

Hades shook his head, "Listen to me, babe. YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN RAPE!" He burst into flames.

"It wasn't her fault." Earl explain, "Zeus just happened to follow her."

"Envy, next time tell me if your coming here." Persephone said in a serious tone, "Hermes isn't gonna be there for you all the time."

"Yes, ma'am." Envy look down feeling like she have two older siblings watching after her. It's weird..

Sammie fix her chiton, "Whoa! I'm soo buzzed." Sin shook her head.

"Who is this?" Persephone asked.

Sammie lift her chiton making her breasts jiggled a little, "Names Samantha Seth but you can call me, Sammie or Seth!" She saw Hades and give him a wink.

"What the..." Hades blink in confusion. Sammie wink at him again, "Uhhhh."

Persephone glare at Sammie, "Excuse, honey. He's my husband."

Sammie shrug, "I was just testing. I just couldn't believe he's married! I was hoping to have sex with him!"

"AUgH!" Earl shake his head, "No! You just-" Sammie yelled, "I need sex!"

"Hades, she have a crush on you.." Sin said then saw the Queen of the Underworld's hair turning to flames, "But-but we told her, that your happily married! She's just wasted."

Sammie giggled laying on the side of Earl, "No more wine for her."

"I want sex. Envy isn't there a guy I can sleep with?" Sammie asked with big puppy eyes.

Envy and Hades thought for a moment and snap their fingers, "Your thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Hades asked.

"Yes!" Envy agreed.

"Jafar!" The two said.

Persephone blink, "Are you serious?"

"It's prefect, Sephy." Hades smirks.

"Yeah. He wants a fine woman and this will totally be perfect to make Maleficent jealous." Envy explain.

"After we have sex." Sammie added.

"You would have sex with a guy like Jafar?" Persephone shudders at the idea.

"Yup! It's not about how old you are it's about how you use it. Right, Hades?" She wink at him.

Persephone smirks, "Oh, he's the best lover ever too bad you can have him."

"I know." Sammie pouted, "So, when do I have a date with the vizier!"

"On the 31st and your his blind date so he won't know who's his date!" Envy smiled, "Now I must find gifts!" She went to the city holding Persephone, "Shopping!"

Hades and Earl groaned, "Torture, man."

"Right!" Hades couldn't agree anymore.

* * *

After hours of shopping in Athens. Envy bought only three gifts; two for Thanatos and one for Melinoe. Persephone found only one dress. Sin was only looking around. Sammie bought so many sexy outfits she gave some to Persephone. Earl and Hades were so bored they started to sleeping. Earl lay on Hades shoulder and Hades lay his head on Earl's head. Envy took a picture. They left leaving the Under couple going home.

At Envy's home Screama finally finished the cure, "Finally!" The potion was a light purple color. She handed them all to drink it. Sin took a sip, "It taste like.. kiwi!" Then, the swirl surrond her. She turned back to normal.

"I'm back to my old self! You did it!" She hug her mother. The rest drank their potion turning back to normal.

"It's weird being a half goat.." Earl said, "I gotten a fur wedge."

Sin look at the calender, "I got tomorrow to make up all the homework. Then, the big day will come."

Sammie smirks, "Oh, your date!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Sin nodded, "Yup. I'm so excited! I can't wait."

"I know, i have a date too." Sammie smirks, "I wonder how is the vizier in bed."

Screama giggled, "Oh Seth stop being a perv! Let's just see how the date will go!"

"Fine." Sammie pouted, "Besides, that day will be a wonderful gift for Jayla and Kayla."

"Oh yeah!" Envy smiled happily, "That's their birthday and Luke's half brother Ryan! But, wait then, his half sisters Meme and Ashley birthday is before. But, then Brad, Tiffany and Luke have their birthdays last and this week. Looks like it's gonna be a BIG HALLOWEEN BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

"Half brothers and sisters?" Sin asked.

"Yup, Luke's brothers and sisters came from different fathers. His mom is sure a player." Envy giggled.

"Wow!" Sin said in shock.

"Well, time for bed." Screama said kissing everyone on the cheek, "You two need to go back to school."

"Yes, mom (tia)!" Envy and Sin said at the same time. The girls went off in their rooms feeling drained.

"Today was weird!" Sin said, "Zeus went after you and we went shopping with Hades and Persephone. Tell me if that sounds crazy."

"It does but it was fun." Envy sleep next to her cousin.

"Do you think Herk would want to.. you know."

"Have sex with you?" Envy asked.

"Yeah!" Sin blushed bright red.

Envy yawned, "Of course. I mean if you wait."

"I know! I know. But, I'm just wondering after a couple of months then maybe we could.. I just hope we stay together."

"Oh, you will" Envy smiled.

"Our first kiss would be proper then the last time." Sin giggled, "i just hope I don't mess up."

"Oh, you won't. You will be having too much fun."

"Envy? What do you think of Jason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Yeah. I see him as a friend." Envy shrugs. She doesn't want to have a crush on anyone. Ever since Adam got with Molly. it hurt her and she was too late to tell him how she feels. But, she's happy with those two.

"Oh. So, he's first day on the job is on Heroes Night?"

"Yup! I'll help him out." Envy smiled, "I think he's very cute." She couldn't but blush by Jason's muscular chest.

"Ohh. Watch out. Look out for Envy." Sin joke making Envy giggled.

"Wow, Sin! Besides, Even if me and Jason ever get together it have to be something crazy!"

"I bet that would happen!"

"No it won't. He doesn't see me as a beautiful girl. He sees me as a weirdo. Which I am."

"You never know. People change. look at Hades. He was totally a big brother to you!"

"True. Maybe your right. Besides, if I ever fallen in love I want it to be with a sweet guy." Envy whispered.  
The two slept together. Waiting for tomorrow for school. Envy dream of a man saving her from Zeus and telling her he loves her. Sin dream of Herk making her blush all the time. The two had both smiles on their faces. The shadows watch the girls and saw Sin having white aura around her. They saw Envy's black aura. They saw the door open seeing Scream petting the two.

"Oh, Evelyn!" Screama whispered, closing the door again, "When will we tell them about thei-" Envy's mother pause her, "Not now! They are not ready. Not my baby, Envy. She is too young. i don't want nothing happening to her." The shadows move closer and saw Screama sighing.

"Bu-but her father will soon find out about her! You know how cruel he is!" Screama sighed, "and-and my Sinny can't fight a battle on her own."

Evelyn sighed, "All we have to do is make sure they don't find out. Envy is too young about her task. Sin is too weak to stop her. You know, this! Now I check on the villains and made sure that Jafar and Hades are keeping an eye on my Envy-kins. They think I don't know but I do! Today my poor baby was almost raped by that awful god Zeus!"

"Aye! That god really needs to stop." Screama shook her head, "Good thing Envy had the cougar to stop him. Then, Sin, Earl and Sammie save her."

"Yes." Evelyn smiled, "Good thing The Fates are on our side for.. now."

"They know when Envy will have her form, Eve!" Screama frowned, "That day we have to prepare. The CEOs are keeping a big eye on you! They know what will happen if Envy turned to her evil form."

"I know. I know." Evelyn sighed, "If I hadn't slept with that- that jerk! Envy would've been-" Screama cut her off, "You know it would happen either way! Envy was meant to have this! The Fates told you. Now all we have to do is hope they won't find out."

"Your right. For a little whiny sister, your very helpful!" Evelyn smirks.

"I am not whiny!" Screama yelled.

"Now we have to tell our brother what's happening..." Evelyn became serious again, "You saw Envy's and Sin's aura! They are almost at their limit of breaking out."

"Sweetie, it's because they are together! Evil and Good are always like that!" Screama explain.

"Well, you haven't seen the chess Hades had! It shows what will happen! The war of Toons and Realies! I will not le-let Envy's form destroying both worlds!"

"Does Hades know?" Screama asked.

"No. I will tell him later." Evelyn sighed, "That chess shows Envy's evil side game plan. So far, it hadn't started but when it will! I can't do nothing."

"If only mother was here to help us." Screama bite her bottom lip.

"I miss her too!" Evelyn hug her sister, "We just need to be careful on this. So far, everything is going perfect."

"I guess your right. Let's go to bed." Screama said. The two went to their rooms.

The shadows blink surprised at the new information, "We must tell the master!" the female shadow said. They went off the the darkness going to their lord. Giving him the new information!

* * *

AN: Finally! I know, long chap! I just wanted to get it over with it! Anyway, hope you like this if you don't too bad! I want to finish this Oct. month thing and go straight to Dec. So far, I'm almost there!

Anyhu, I know I put Zeus in love with Envy.. but it's not love it's lust. He's just confused.

Maleficent is a fucking player or whore or whatever you want to call it but yeah! So, I wanted Jafar to have some pay back!

I know I didn't add the shadows since it's been awhile... I know I needed to add Nigel too.

On Savannah's new friend... I saw this anime and it made me sad how this girl have a doll and it came alive. She was soo lonely. So, I wanted Sav to have a heart of gold and a friend! Since, her fucking bitchy mother wouldn't allow her to go to the party!

So, Will Thanatos and AJ have an epic battle on who wins Envy's attention? Will Maleficent get jealous with Jafar's hot date? Will Envy show that picture to Hades? Stay toon for more! (haven't done that in awhile)


	48. Heros' Night

AN: Hello, everyone! Well, I upload some characters on DA. U can find it on my profile :P

Discalimer: Disney owns their stuff. DMink owns her stuff. i own my stuff. I do not own any songs that pop out. ;p

Warning: My grammar suck so you have been warned.

Ps: NO RUDE COMMENTS! DON'T LIKE IT! DON't READ IT!

* * *

Envy went off fixing the kitchen. While Jason put on his good waiter shirt on, "I'm soo nervous!" Envy smiled seeing the older teenager walking back and forth.

"Relax! It's just the Heroes Night!" Envy giggled putting on her apron on. She fix her hair into a pony tail.

"But-but! What happens if I mess up!" Jason never felt so nervous.

"Don't worry. The heroes are sweethearts!" Envy smiled fixing his bow tie, "Just relax and be you."

"Okay." Jason sighed then smell something different, "What's that smell?"

"Oh it's my pumpkin pie!" Envy clap her hands in joy, "you wanna try one?"

"Not now." Jason bite his bottom lip, "I'm not fan of sweets."

"Oh." Envy pulled out of the pie, "I hope this Night turns out awesome."

"Yeah, heroes rules." Jason said while fixing his long hair.

Envy gasps out loud, "You like the heroes?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't?"

"I am! I'm a huge villains' fan!" Envy puff out her chest with her hands on her hips.

Jason chuckled, "Please. The villains are so weak! Jafar couldn't beat up a street-rat! A poor man! WTF?" He shook his head while crossing his arms.

Envy huffed, "You don't know how it is to be a villain! They rule!"

"Pfft, yeah right."

Adam walk in holding a big box of tomatoes. He saw Envy and Jason talking, "um.. Sorry to bother you guys. But, I don't know where to put these."

"Adam!" Envy said she pointed at the side of the kitchen, "Over there."

"Okay!" He put the boxes in and saw Jason getting closer to Envy.

"So as I was saying.. Heroes Rule. No matter what!" Jason grinned with approval which cause Envy to huff.

Adam shook his head, "Some how they'll be a perfect couple.." he thought for a moment.

"I find your reason quiet lame!" Envy smirks seeing Jason huffed at her reason.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"GUYS!" Adam shouted making the two stop, "We have a business night! Jason! Ruth wants you to wear the Mickey Mouse Hat on or Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Hat on! Envy! She wants you to pass out candy to all the Heroes' children. Got it!" The two nodded.

* * *

"Oh Mickey!" Minnie called out for her husband, she saw her two children wearing their costume. Mike as a superhero and Molly a fairy.

"Yeah?" The famous mouse walk in putting on his Count Dracula costume.

Minnie smirks, "We have a special guest!" She pointed to the entrance. Mickey's eyes widen seeing a rabbit with long ears and a cat with a big smile.

"Oswald! Ortensia!" Mickey went over to hug his brother and his wife.

"Hey, bro!" Oswald smiled proudly, "Long time no see!"

"You got that right!" Mickey smiled brightly. He saw his brother's wife holding onto something in her arms, "Whatcha got there?"

"Careful now." The toon cat smiled holding her new born child, "Little Ozzy is fast asleep." Mickey lean over to see his new nephew.

"Gee, he looks a lot like you, brother." Mickey smiled brightly. Ortensia went over to Minnie.

"Thanks." Oswald smiled until a group of his children ran in the entrance shouting, "DADDY!"

Mickey's face turned paled, "What the Walt Disney!?"

"GAH!" Oswald was drowned in a pool of his children, "ALright, everyone. Stop fussing over who's turn to hug you dad!" The toon rabbit fix his blue coat with a smirk. He saw his brother with his mouth drop to the floor.

"Umm... You have a few nephews and nieces, Mick!" Oswald rub his neck, "Children say hello to your uncle!" The group of children turns their heads to their uncle with big smiled.

"UNCLE!" They rush to hug him.

"GAH!" Mickey cried drowning in a pool of his nieces and nephews.

Ortensia giggled, "Ah, they never get tired of hugging."

Minnie smiled, "So this is number...-" The toon female cat answered, "number 420." The female mouse stood stun at the answered. She only have two children.

Oswald walk over seeing his two niece and nephew looking at him, "Two? Mickey, you only give me two? I thought you would have more."

Mickey got out of the pool of rabbits and cats, "We-well, I always wanted two."

"You two are going to have more, right?" The female cat asked Minnie.

"Ummm.." The two toon mouses stood dumbfounded for a while.

"Ah come here Mike and Molly!" Oswald hug his two niece and nephew in his arms, "Say hello to your cousins and your auntie Ortensia!" He let his other children and his wife have a look at Mickey's children.

"Hey, guys!" The two young mouses said.

"COUSINS!" The group of rabbit and cats rush over to give them a big hug, "We're glad to meet you!"

"Hey guys!" Amelia Fieldmouse walk in with her children, "Long time no see."

"Sister!" Mickey and Oswald both came to hug her.

"Alright. Alright." Amelia smiled then she saw the group of children, "GAH! Who are these children?!"

"Mine!" Oswald smiled proudly showing off, "Say hello to your auntie, Amelia."

"Auntie!" Mickey's and Oswald's children came running toward the female mouse.

"GAHHH!" She was flooded by a groupd of children, "Oswald... how many did you have?"

"420."

"420!?"

"Yeah," Oswald smiled brightly, "Isn't that right, Ortensia?"

"Huh uh." She holds her baby boy in her hands.

"Morty! Ferdie! Say hello to your family!" Amelia rubs her neck.

"He- hey guys!" The two male mouses shyly spoken.

"COUSINS!" They hug them making them laugh.

"Nice job half sister!" Oswald grinned at Amelia.

"Oh ha. Ha. HA!" Amelia smiled, "Gee, Mick. This place is really nice. I love how you upgraded with the new style." She saw the ceiling looking all Halloween.

"Mickey!" A female voice rings the famous mouse's ears.

"Yeah," Seeing Ruth standing wearing her Minnie Mouse hat.

Everyone gasp at the realie in front of their eyes, "Have your family sitting by in five minutes? The guest will soon come over."

"Okay, Ruth." Mickey smiled.

"Yo, Ruth. Leave them alone." Luke and Bruce walk in making the toons gasps again, "They are just trying to have a moment."

"Luke, it's all about being ready." Ruth rolled her eyes writing a few things on her clip board.

"Whatever." Luke rolled his eyes and then saw Oswald and Ortensia, "WHOA! Are you Oswald? The Oswald! The Lucky Rabbit Oswald and- and Ortensia? The Ortensia the cat!?"

Bruce gasps out loud seeing the two first stars of Walt Disney's creation, "Whoa dude! That's them?"

"You got that right!" Oswald smiled proudly showing off, "I AM THE OSWALD!"

"And I am the ORTENSIA!" The female cat giggled holding her baby boy in her arms.

"No way!" The two male realies gasps, "Come on let's go tell the others!"

Bruce nodded he runs in the main room, "Yo GUYS! It's the 411 on the club! Oswald and Ortensia are here! I am not playing. TRUST! TRUST!"

Luke's brothers and sisters pop, "Nah! You pulling my candy balls!" Ryan shouted holding his bag of candy.

"No joke. Just Trust!" Luke said out loud bend down to get Oswald's level, "Please to meet you, Mr Oswald. I'm a fan of your great cartoons. You are amazing."

"Oswald grinned at the amazing welcome, "Thanks. I'm glad to be the first."

Envy and her friends came running in, "OMG! It is Oswald and his wifey!" Tammy squeal.

"Oh my gosh!" Envy clap her hands happily, "Oswald! I adore your cartoons! Oh and the video game is a wonderful touch!" She went over to get an autograph on her book.

Jason walk in, "I'm your biggest fan!" Shaking the rabbit's hand, "You are truly amazing like your awesome brother." Jason smiled.

"Oh, my goodness!" Maria hold her Esme in her arms seeing a group of children in the room, "Who's children are these?"

Mickey and Amelia pointed at the toon rabbit, "That would be mine and Ortensia's." Oswald answered.

"Wow!" Tiffany walk in the pool of children, "How many are there?"

"420!" They answered out loud!

"420!?" The realies shouted in shock.

"Whoa! That's so many. But why?" Rosie asked in confusion.

Oswald look over at his wife, both of them blush which cause many guys to understand, "Ohhh I see. Ahh they like the fun of it." Juan nudge Alex.

"I see." The guys smirks.

Donald and Daisy walk in with Darcy, "Hey everyone. Whoa! Mickey, I didn't know you where having your family reunion?" Donald asked seeing a pool of children.

"I know right!" Mickey smiled proudly, "How did you guys get here?"

"Ruth told us!" Amelia and Oswald said together.

"Awe, she does have a heart!" Luke joke making Ruth shot a nasty glare.

One of Oswald children mutter to her brother, "She's scary looking like that one green witch from the dark castle." the other one nodded.

"Well, it looks like I have to make a big feast!" Envy bounced in joy.

Ruth smiled, "I guess your right. Everyone we have three minutes get back to work. Oswald, Ortensia, Amelia, please come over to the main room we have a special place for you all."

"Alright. Come on children." Oswald saw his children running inside, "GAH! No running!" Everyone got in the main room. Except for one female rabbit and one female cat. They heard a soft singing voice in the air.

"Hey, you wanna check it out?" The female rabbit asked fixing her pink dress.

The blue dressed female cat nodded, "Let's check on it."

"Will Dad get mad?"

"Nah!" The cat one said. The two went walking over to the guest room.

* * *

Sin sang softly to herself, _"Lalalala... As long your mine!" _The two younger daughters of Oswald walk in seeing a green female toon singing softly. They saw her wearing a long light blue dress with bright sparkles.

"Wow!" The female rabbit said out loud making her sister cover her mouth.

Sin turns around seeing two little toon girls, "Oh, hello."

"Hi!" The female rabbit move her sister's hands away.

"Hello!" The female cat said.

"My name is Sinela but you can call me, Sin." The green female toon smiled at them.

"I am Lily!" The female rabbit toon puff out her chest with pride.

"My name is Lulu!" The female cat toon responded with a big smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sin smiled at the adorable toons, "You two remind me of these persons.."

"My daddy is Oswald!" Lulu said out loud.

"My mommy is Ortensia!" Lily smiled with pride.

"Ohh! You two must be sisters then? I never knew they would have two?" Sin said seeing the toons.

"No, we have 420 brothers and sisters counting us in!" Lily explain at her big family.

This almost made Sin fall of her chair, "What!? 420?"

"Yup!" Lulu giggled at the toon.

"Wow! You really have a big family!" Sin said in surprised.

"Yuh uh!" Lily smiled skipping around the room, "it's not that bad. Me and Lulu are like the middle youngest."

"How old are you two?"

"we are six years old!" The two said together.

"Twins?"

"No."

"No?"

"We are octuplets!" The two said together, "We have five brothers and one more sisters!"

"Oh my goodness!" Sin wonders how the mother must have felt having eight children at the same time.

"Yeah, but we are like a big happy family. Our mommy had ten children at the same time before." Lulu giggled.

"What!" Sin almost fell off the chair again, "TEN!?"

"Yup!" The two girls giggled with a big smile.

"That's a lot." Sin said looking at the mirror, "I never dreamed that would be possible."

"Well, our dad is a rabbit and our mommy is a cat so it kinda makes sense for them to have more then one kid." Lulu explained with a giggled

"I guess." Sin began to sing softly and saw the time, "Oh my gosh! Your parents must be worried."

"Nah! With 418 brothers and sisters around they won't notice, right?" Lily said still with a questioned look on her face.

* * *

"Okay! Okay!" Oswald walk over to the tables where his children are, he remembered all of their names, "Alright! Jenny, Peter, Mikey, Lolly, Dolly, Tyler, David, Rose, Sally, Nick, Nax, Max, Sam, Don, Danny, Walter..." He went on while his children would say _here_ when their father called out.

Then he pass to missing seats, "Lulu, Lily, Tam..." He pause seeing his two little girls missing, "Lulu? Lily?"

Ortensia got up, "Lulu? Lily?" She started to freak out.

"Honey relax! We'll find them." Oswald said hugging his wife.

"Don't worry they are here!" The two turn around seeing a green toon holding their daughters hand.

"Baby!" Herk went over to hug his girl, "You found them."

"No. They were in my room listening to me singing." Sin smiled.

"You two shouldn't run off like that." Oswald said in a fatherly tone.

Lulu and Lily looks down, "Sorry, dad."

"It's alright." Ortensia smiled, "Just next time tell us."

"Okay!" The two went to sit on their spots.

"Thank you so much." Ortensia said to Sin.

Sin smiled, "No need to thank me. I just thought they should be with their parents."

"But still..." Ortensia said holding her son in her arms.

"Sin, you better get ready." Ruth said.

"Alright. I gotta go." Sin went off with Herk.

* * *

Envy stood outside seeing all the Heroes and their families walking in. She would hand out candy, "Happy Halloween!" She saw Hercules' son walking by, "Hey! Happy Halloween!"

She gave him candy, "Gee, THANKS!" Hyllos smiled seeing the pretty realie in front of him. He looks in his candy bag.. seeing one big chocolate bar.

"Hey! What about me?" Aladdin's son pops out in front of Hyllos puffing out his chest. He holds out his trick or treating bag in front of the realie.

"Sinbad!" Hyllos hissed, "Don't be rube!"

"Yeah, whatevers." Sinbad rolls his eyes.

Envy giggled, "Hello, to you, too Sinbad. Here." She put in a chocolate bar in his bag.

"Thanks." Sinbad smiled with pride, "See! She didn't mind."

Hyllos rolled his eyes, "Let's go inside before our parents freak out. Bye, Envy!"

"Bye you two! Now be good or else you wouldn't get any yummy treats from me!" Envy waved goodbye at them.

Sinbad pause for a moment, "Wait? I have to be good to get more candy?"

Envy giggled, "Just wait and find out." The realie her head back giving out candy to the Lost Boys and other children.

Hyllos grinned at Aladdin's son, "Hehe, looks like you have to be a good boy to get candy from her."

"Oh shut up!" Sinbad pouted angrily.

Hyllos leaned over, "And I heard she makes yummy home made chocolate." He took out the chocolate bar wrapped in tin-foil. It was obvious it wasn't store bought. The red head took one bite of the chocolate bar and awed at the flavor, "MMM. This is good."

Sinbad walk along with Hyllos into the main room. He took out his chocolate bar and took a bite. His mouth was bursting with flavor. He couldn't believe the sweetness of the chocolate bar, "MMMM!"

"Told ya!" Hyllos smiled in approval.

Sinbad pouted, "You think she'll give me more chocolate if I'm good?"

"Yeah. She's not evil!" The red head said fixing his outfit.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sinbad said the two walk in the main room. The lights were changing color. There was loud music playing as the screen show a slideshow of all the heroes. There was a huge part where children get to play. Many of the realies were fixing the middle part of room. All the tables and chairs were either on the side.

"Whoa!" They couldn't believe how many heroes are here. Sinbad turns his head seeing his role model, Alex. He was working on the stage.

Alex was on the stage fixing the guitar, "Hey yo! Bruce! Try this shizzz!"

"Let me see!" Bruce started to play the guitar, "Yup, it's all good, homes." The two put on their Mickey Mouse hat or Oswald hat. Well, Alex went for Mickey Mouse hate. Bruce went for the Oswald hat.

Rosie came by wearing her Daisy Duck bow on her head, "Hey guys! Me and Clarabell have to have space so more all of your shizz!"

"What?" Alex wasn't paying attention.

"I said move your stuff so me and Clarabell will have space for our gossip." Rosie said, fixing her hair.

"What!"

"I said move your SHIIZZZZ!" Rosie was getting tick off.

"What!" Alex grinned, playing around with her, "I'm just joking. Okay. I will."

"Thank you! Geez, Alex sometimes I wonder if the weed is getting to your head." Rosie crosses her arms.

"Nah! Besides, I quit for awhile. It doesn't get me hard anymore." Alex said moving the drums to the side, "So, nah!"

"You better not try any strong stuff. Samiha will be soo pissed off!"

"I know. I started to take more adult school to get all my credits. I found out what I'm gonna do with my life."

"Rosie arch her eyebrow in shock with Alex. He never did his work, "What is it?"

"To work in the FBI or some spy. Something involves in criminal justice!" Alex shrug moving the guitars to the side along with the other instruments Jose put out.

"That's good!" Rosie nodded, "Did you tell your sis?"

"Not yet." Alex bite his bottom lip, "I have to make sure I did all my credits."

"Alright. So I should shut up about it?"

"Yup." Alex chuckled, "So what's the latest gossip?"

"We have a very special guest that will cause drama." Rosie cherry pink lips twisted to a big smile.

"Oh? WHO!?"

"Someone tall and blond.."

"Tall and blond.. hmm." Alex pouted trying to think who is tall and blond, "give me another clue?"

"Nope. You have to wait and find out." She stuck out her tongue.

Alex shook his head, "Your a jerk." He sat on the stage looking at the group of heroes, "Dayum! I never seen so many heroes.."

"This is the day they are like vampires." Rosie joked, "Ah, heroes."

"Whoa!" Aladdin's son pop up looking at Alex, "Cool hat!"

"Thanks, Sinbad!" Alex ruffled the boy's hair, "Long time no see. How you been?"

"Bored!" Sinbad sighed, "Being a prince stinks."

"Hahaha," Alex grinned, "Really? Man, if I was a prince I would be partying like no tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yup!" Alex smiled and saw Envy walking in, "But you can't do that now since your young."

"AugH! It's soo boring being a prince." Sinbad whined, "My parents are lame."

"Ha! Yeah, Aladdin is a bit of a show off." Alex chuckled a little, "Just be good. If you want to get people's good side." Sinbad nodded listening to Alex.

* * *

Zeus walk in with Hera. Good thing she got over her tantrum. The pink skinned goddess wrap her arms around the god's big strong muscle. They walk in looking all mighty and high class. Zeus eyes wondered seeing a group of girls wearing cheerleader's outfits. Some of group of realies were wearing dancing outfits and costumes.

"Table for two, please!" The god said in front of the dark realie female.

Samiha type a few things on the computer, "Alright. Table 34, please."

The two Royal Gods walk in the main room seeing a big party going on. The party already started so soon. The stage was ready with close red curtains. The godly couple saw Mickey's brother and their family member. Zeus nearly choked up seeing all the children he had... _"Dayum!"_ He thought. The two sat down seeing their waiter, Jose giving them their menu.

_"Now here is your host MICKEY MOUSE!" _Mic the microphone said out loud making the crowd clap at the famous mouse.

Mickey came out with smoke, "Velcome. Velcome, my children!" He open his arms showing off his vampire costume.

The crowd cheer on the mouse, "Haha! Oh Golly! Looks like we have a full house! I never so much heroes!" Mickey Mouse said out loud, "Now cheer loud and proud if your heroes!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" The whole crowd cheer so loud the club dance a little.

"Oh boy! Well, we have special guests and surprises for all of you. When it's the middle of the show we will announce this years number one hero/prince, heroine/princess, and sidekick voted by the public aka realies!" The whole crowd gasp at the large trophy that have number one on top with the Disney Castle.

"May the best hero win!" Hercules stick out his hand to Aladdin.

"You got that right!" Aladdin shook his best friends hand.

Prince Adam grinned at the two, "I bet I won."

"Pfft, ya right!" Charming I laughs out loud.

"Now we have the first special guest.. my older brother, Oswald The Lucky Rabbit!" Many heroes cheer on the very first creation Walt Disney created.

The toon rabbit walk in wearing his blue coat and a pop white collar shirt underneath with black pants and shoes, "Hey, everyone. Thanks, bro. Now. Now I'm not the only hero around! All of you! Also, I want to bring in Goofy and Donald! Let's not forget their heroic duties too!" The toon dog and duck walk up on stage which cause everyone to clap out loud.

"OH YEAH DONALD ALL THE WAY!" One realie dancer shout out.

"GOOFY! OMG!" A group of female drill team screamed.

"GOOFY!" Bruce shouted out loud while clapping.

"Alright, guys! Relax. We are just getting started." Oswald chuckled, "Now all of you know. This is a very big year with the realies. Now we'll start off a cartoon staring me and Ortensia!" The rabbit pointed at the screen. The large screen turned to a black and white old video of Oswald called Sky Scrappers.

"Whoa this is soo cool and old looking!" Lilo said to Alice.

"Yes, it's very nice." Alice said.

Jessica and Roger Rabbit sat together, "I thought Disney didn't own Oswald?" Roger asked.

"You'll learn that on the next video." said Ruth walking by checking on the tables.

Everyone started to talk about Oswald around. The video finished and Mickey went up on the stage, "Oh boy! That was a fun cartoon! I hop all of you enjoy this next video. It's about the story of my brother and I and about our video game!"

The video change on The Epic Mickey Files: Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. The story begins how Oswald was the first creation of Walt and his group during their time in Universal Studios. It show after Walt refused a certain deal he began working with two men which they help create Mickey Mouse. The video went on about how Oswald changed over time and was forgotten until... February 2006, when the Robert Igre the new CEO of Walt Disney Company wanted Oswald back to his owners. He made a deal with the other company and got all the rights to Oswald and his cartoons. Then, when the game came out Oswald became the big hit...

"Wow!" Many of the heroes stood stun for a while.

"Any questions!" Oswald asked to the crowd knowing many might be confused.

"I got one!" Lilo shouted out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still the leader of the Wasteland?"

"Yes and no." Oswald answered, "I am the leader of that place because I created for the forgotten but now since a lot of realies are starting to like us "forgottens" it's just a different ToonTown which is called ToonCity."

"Ohhhh." Many of the toons said.

"Besides, me and Mickey are both leaders to this." Oswald said with a grin.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Oh ha. Ha. HA!"

"Now here is a performance on Sin!" Oswald said with a big smile.

The whole crowd clapped out loud seeing the green toon wearing a sparkling light blue dress with flowers on her braided hair, "Hi, everyone! Are you having fun?"

"YEAH!" The crowd shouted.

"That's wonderful..."

Ruth went inside the guest room to check on the special star, "Hey, sugar! You'll be on in 30 minutes!"

"Don't worry about it hun. I'm all ready." The blond female grinned at it.

"Alright. Hello there." Ruth saw a white furry rabbit with blond hair hiding behind her mother.

"Hi."

"What's your name?" Ruth got down on the rabbit girl.

She hide behind her mother's white dress, "Say hello, sweetie."

"H-hi!" She pop her head out and then hide back, "My name is Bunny!"

"My name is Ruth. You want to go to the main room to see the show?"

"No. I want to stay here with mommy." Bunny hide behind her mother.

"Alright, hun." Her mother said then look at Ruth, "When I'm up keep an eye on her."

"Alright."

Ruth walk going back to the main room the song by Sin ended which made the whole crowd cheer out loud.

"Thanks guys!" Sin smiled walking away. Some throw red roses at her which cause her to giggled. She pick up some of the flowers in her hands.

"Gee, Sin that was great!" Mickey Mouse clap along with his brother.

"Yeah, now here is a dance group." Oswald said the curtains open with of group of girls wearing a white short dress with gold glitter across the dress it was like a cheerleaders' outfit. Everyone watch focusing on the girls.

"Say what!" One girl shouted out loud.

"We are..." The girls started to cheer, "HEROES!"

"We are.." They started to smack themselves to make the beat, "Heroes!"

"What are we?" The captain shouted.

"HEROES!"

"What are we?"

"Heroes!" The girls got their pom poms and cheered, "WHOA!"

The heroes clapped impress with the cheer until DJ the Dj drop down the beat which yell out, _"REEMMMMIIIXX!" _The girls paused, throwing their pom poms in the air. They started to dance like belly dancers and shaking their butts. They started to do crazy flips and splits around. Some started to twerk and got low to the floor.

"WOO!" Some of the guys shouted while the girls did one last split.

Sarah and Mickey came up on the stage, "Whoa! That was amazing! Let's give it up to the dancers! WOO!" Sarah said out loud many started to clap.

"Now we have another performance!" Mickey said, "Here is another dancer crew!" Many clap waiting for the performance. Jose, Juan and Erin are on the band side playing music while DJ puts on some twist to the song.

The red curtains open up again this time on girl stand in the middle, "Ready?" The toons in the club nodded, "One! Two! THREE!" She started to do a ballet dance which two other girls came in. They stick their legs straight up while holding with one hand.

Many toons tilt their heads in confusion until the song shouted, "Will start in..." The girl pause then started to walk away and behind them stood Herk dressed up as Hercules, "Three," he started to walk like a robot while wearing sunglasses, "two..." he looks up and open his arms, "one..." he turns walking to the side. Then you hear a locking and opening doors sounds. Then, there came in Envy walk while wearing a big shirt showing her left shoulder and black tights with dancer shoes.

"The doors will be closing.." The robotic voice said while Envy started to wiggled like a belly dance like she's closing the doors., "get ready! Ge-ge-get ready!" Then the songs kicks in which cause Envy to pose in a certain pose.

_"Dayum, Gurl! Dayum Gurl! Uh! Dayum Gurl uh! I like the way you move..."_ The songs plays while Envy started to dance which in the back a group of other girls walk in. The music went a little faster.

"ENVY!" One girl in the crowded shouted. The girls started to dancer with speed and went low.

Alex pop out wearing an Aladdin costume singing, "_Gurl my body don't lie. Let it rain over me... Aye ay ay YA YA!_"

Maria and Samiha pop out wearing belly dancers' out fits in red, "_Rabiosa! Raatata! Rabiosa!_"

**"I'm trying to have fun but I love you!"** Bruce came in dancing with Envy.

"**_Oy papi come down here a bite me in la boca!_**" Envy sang while dancing around him.

Luke came in spray soda at them while dance, "_Party Rockers is in the house tonight! Everybody have a good time!_" Bruce and Luke started to shuffle.

_**"Boy, you know, you get me high! Oooh!"**_ Envy sang while dancing with MAria and Samiha, _**"High High. Won't you take me for a ride? Tell me where you want me to got!"**_

"**You make me feel the**!" Alex sang out loud.

_"Boom boom BASS!"_ Sarah and Snowie pop out singing and rapping.

Bruce put his arm around Envy's shoulder, "**Is it workin... I'm just playing. I don't ever want to lose you! You got it going on and on and on!"**

_"Boy, you know, you get me high!"_

_**"Part Rockers in the House tonight!"**_ Herk jumps in break dance on the stage while wearing his Hercules out fit. Bellini pulled a brown rope that cause the whole ceiling to drop down balloons and sparkles.

Maria and Samiha pulled in some princess and heroes in the middle of the dance floor, "I don't know how to dance like that." Bella blushed while Aladdin started to dance. Maria made Belle to shake her hips. Alex pulls in Sinbad and Hyllos to make them do the shuffle. Then, all of sudden many toons started to dance in the middle of the dance floor. Luke would spray them water around them.

**"Put your hands up! Put your hands up!**" DJ shouted, the toons started to jump and dance around.

Ruth smirks while the blond female lean on the door way, "Are they having fun?"

"Yes." Ruth turns to the blond female.

"I never seen them sooo... wild."

"Oh, we'll add a special drink that will drive them crazy like it's a New Vegas." Ruth grinned then saw Bunny hiding behind her mother.

"How bad! I love it!" The female blond grinned evilly.

Luke spray some liquor at Zeus and Hera running into the crowd, "Ah! Zeus this is horrible!" Hera huffed at her new chiton.

"Come on. They are just trying to have fun!" Zeus laughed at the spray, "This better then our parties!"

Hera huffed crossing her arms, "Well, if you want to stay then stay! I'm leaving!" She disappear in pink clouds. Zeus just shrug like he care. Then. his eyes wonder to Envy. She looks so sexy with her dancing outfit. She dance in the middle in the crowd with Bruce. He smirks he snap his fingers and turn to his mortal self.. aka Zak!

Envy dance with Bruce, "Come on! Time to party!" Luke shouted handing everyone drinks to the adult heroes and heroines and sidekicks. Alex toss candy all to the children with the help of Sin and Tammy. Jose started to hand the children some bags filled with candy.

"Your right! This party doesn't suck!" Sinbad dance with Luke's sister Meme.

Hyllos dance along with Ashley, "Told yeah!"

"This is soo cool!" The son of Robin Hood dance along with Tiffany.

Oswald's and Mickey's children dance around while eating candy, "This is so fun!" Molly said dancing with Darcy.

"Brad, help me get more candy!" Ryan shouted to his brother since the most is so loud.

Brad dance with one of Oswald's daughters, "Okay!" The two slowly make sure they won't get caught by Luke or Envy.

"Hey, I wanna get some too!" Sinbad followed them.

Hyllos gasp, "You can't do that!" He started to follow them. The boys went to Envy's kitchen to check out.

Zeus fix his long wavy brown hair , "Zak is back!" He grinned walking in the crowd. Envy dance in the middle with her friends until her eyes wonder to see Jason. He lean on the wall with his arm crossed and eyes closed. She wanted to go to talk to him until a large man with brown wavy hair pop up in front of her, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could dance with me?" Zeus grinned.

Envy arch her eyebrows, "What's your name?" She couldn't see the teenager very well with the lights changing colors and flashing very fast.

"My name is Zak!" Zeus smiled widely.

Envy smiled, "My name is Envy."

"Cute."

Envy blushed a little, "Thanks.. I guess. So, you wanna dance with me?"

"Of course. With a cutie like you.. I would love to dance with you." Zeus flirted, holding Envy's soft hands.

Envy blushed again, "Al-alright." Zeus smiled from ear to ear. He grab her by the waist. Envy winced a little she couldn't help but try to remember where she saw this guy from.. Then, her eyes wondered seeing Sinbad, Brad, Ryan, and Hyllos going into the kitchen.. her kitchen.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry. I have to check on something. But, I promise I'll dance with ya later, okay?"

"OKay!" Zeus wanted to scream. He was so close.

Jason lean back like a bad boy. He heard a couple of girls looking at him and ask him for a dance. Sadly, he would refused. He rather watch the party go instead being a part of it. He heard little boys talking, with one eye open he saw Brad, Rayn, Sinbad and Hyllos going in the kitchen, "What in the world?" He push himself forward to stand in a proper pose. Then, he saw Envy wearing an 80's dance outfit rushing out of the crowd.

"Ja-Jason!" Envy quickly got in front of him, "Did the boys go in here?"

"Ye-yeah!" Jason never saw such wide hips from a girl.. he likes it, "You look great!"

Envy stood stun for a moment then her cheeks turned a little red, "Re-really?"

"Ye-yeah! You look very.. um.. hip!" Jason couldn't find the right words.

Envy pouted a little thinking it's a joke, "Oh."

"I mean you look amazing! Yeah! You look amazing with that outfit." Jason nodded with approval.

Envy giggled, "Thanks."

"So, what were you saying?"

"Oh!" Envy tap her bottom lip trying to remember, "Did the boys went in the kitchen?"

Jason was too busy looking at Envy's wide hips, "Um..." His eyes wonder up to her very little showing cleavage.

"JASON!" Envy made him snap out of his trance.

"Yeah!" Jason snap back to see her face.

Envy crosses her arms, "I asked, Did you see the boys?"

"Yeah." Jason rub his neck, "they went in the kitchen. I was about to look in there." The two walk into the kitchen.

* * *

Before the two enter the boys tip toe into the kitchen, "WHOA!" They stare at awe, seeing a pile of candies.

Ryan ran into the pile starting to eat some, "This is soo heaven!" Brad went over to see Envy's coat. He sniffed it smelling her scent, "Ah. My true love's coat." He snuggled against it.

Hyllos pause Sinbad, "You breaking rule number 80 a hero should never steal or take something that's not theirs!"

Sinbad rolled his eyes until Ryan pop out of the pile of candy and laugh out loud, "Rules are lame! They just do that so you can look like an idiot! You think I follow the rules of my big bro! Yeah, right!"

"Pfft, your not a hero!" Hyllos growled at the realie boy in front of him.

Ryan handed Sinbad some candy, "Come on, Sinbad. Are you a pussycat or are you a man?"

"I am a man!" Sinbad run into the pile. The two started to eat the candy and shove it into their pockets.

Hyllos sat on a high chair shaking his head. Brad snuggled against Envy's chef coat, "Why can't they listen to reason?" The red head asked.

"I don't know. My Envy would never approve!" Brad said sitting next the Son of Hercules, "Watch they will have a very bad tummy ache."

Hyllos saw Sinbad and Ryan shoving candy in their mouths, "Somehow I feel those two will regret it."

"Nah. Don't worry about them. They are young. You are, too. You don't have to worry about being a hero.. not yet that is." Brad said sniffing the scent of the coat again.

Envy walks in with Jason seeing the two boys eating the pile of candy, "What you two are doing?" Jason barked out loud.

"AHH!" Ryan and Sinbad jump out of the pile of candies seeing Envy and Jason. Jason crosses his arms with disapproval.

Brad and Hyllos got off their chair looking scared at the large teenager man in front of them, "Well?" Jason asked, "Explain yourself!"

Since, Sinbad was the youngest he hide behind Ryan and Brad. Hyllos stood tall being the.. um.. adult? "We-well," Hyllos tries to explain he looks down afraid to look up at Jason's glare, "Ryan and Sinbad wanted some candy. I told them no but they just didn't listen! Me and Brad just watch them eat."

"Snitch." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You flacker." Sinbad glare at the soon-to-be-hero.

Jason give a very serious look, "Stop it. Now you two will have no more candy as your punishment!"

Envy went over to the pile of candy she giggled, "I was hoping for you guys to wait!"

"What are you talking about Envy?" Jason said in a serious tone.

Envy giggled, "They are just children, right." Ryan and Sinbad went to hug her long legs with nod.

"Envy, they went in here without permission!"

"So?" Envy giggled, seeing Jason shaking his head, "They are just kids. Besides, they just wanted some candy. I wouldn't blame them."

"I still say punish them." Jason mumbled. Envy open a piece of candy with a giggled. Sometimes Jason act super cute.

"Oh, stop being a big baby." She shove a piece a candy in his mouth, "let them have some. Besides, I was about to give them a certain treat."

"What is it?" Ryan asked with hopeful eyes hoping it's sweets.

Envy went over to the oven pulling out a batch of chocolate chip cookies, "Here. Take one." She put them into the bowl. The boys took one of the cookie. When she put it on the table. She turned around and Sinbad and Ryan took all of the cookies. She notice that and giggled.

"You baby them too much!" Jason said glaring at the boys.

Envy sighed, "Leave them alone, Jason! Besides, I heard stories from your sisters how you would take things!"

"We-well, I was young at the time-" Envy cut him off, "See! Now run along boys. When it's time for the candy you'll be the first to know." The boys nodded and went off.

Jason and Envy stood alone in the kitchen feeling awkward. Envy went back to cooking knowing she won't be needed in the main room. Jason leaned back on the counter seeing Envy's back side. His eyes wondered at her large curvy bottom. He couldn't help himself looking at her nice round bottom. _"Perfect..."_ He thought for a moment until he saw Envy moving her bottom side to side. He heard another loud song booming through the air. He blushes knowing he shouldn't be gawking her. He quickly look away feeling tingling between his legs. Moving his right leg to cover it but leaning uncomfortable. He crosses his arms hoping his manhood would calm down. Seeing the wide hip teenager moving back and forth with food in her hands made him a little dizzy. Maybe he should try to talk to her, clearing his throat, "Um.. Fun Party, huh?"

"Oh yes!" Envy turned to see him while smiling, "I love it when people have a good time."

"Usually, your always somewhere else." Jason frowned knowing Envy rather be in the kitchen then parting.

Envy nodded, "I know." She added a few spices in her large pot of soup.

"Why?"

She sighed feeling a little shy, "I-I-I just feel like I don't deserve to have fun." She sighed again knowing it's her choice. Ever since, her horrible past; that awful step uncle of hers ruined everything for her. Of course, she went to meet a few psychologists and therapists. She never like them and their rude behavior and questions. So, she did the best she could to be.. normal. But, deep down inside she knew something is a little wrong with her.. Envy knew her issues of fearing large men, her very low self esteem, being social. It was just hard for her. It's amazing how many friends she have. Then, there are the nightmares she have and the feeling of being alone forever. Maybe this is why she wants so many children. To never be alone. To always have someone loving her.

Her thoughts were broken by Jason's voice, "You do realizes you choose to do that." His manly wavy black hair made Envy blush a little. He is very handsome.. no one like him would ever fall for her. Curses her swallow pick! Why does she like a guy who is tall, manly, and handsome. Just like Adam. She frowned knowing Adam never like her. Yeah, there is Luke but she can't have him. He's too unfaithful and awful with relationships.

Envy stood quiet looking the other way, "Talk to me." Jason smiled this time he faced her.

"It's hard to explain." she twisted her fingers feeling pressured. Her panic attack is starting to kick in; her chest felt heavy, her rapid breathing. If only Jason give her some space.

Jason saw Envy's heavy breathing and sweat bullets on her forehead. He saw Envy putting her hands on her chest trying to calm down, "Whoa! Whoa!" He caught Envy with his strong arms, "Calm down. It's only a question." Envy breathe heavily in his arms.

"It's... just... you.." Envy couldn't breathe well, she saw Jason's beautiful raven black eyes so sensitive and gentle, "don't know how it is to be... me!"

Jason hug her tight, "Just talk to me about it. Calm down. Breathe in and out slowly. Do what I do." He breathe slowly in and out. Envy started to do the same. The two slowly sat on the floor.

"I.. Just-" Jason put his fingers on Envy's soft lips, "Don't talk just try to relax, okay?" Envy nodded giving him a sweet smile.

After a few minutes, Envy started to feel like her normal self. She relaxes into the strong teen's arms, "I think I feel a little bit better." Jason let Envy rest her head on his big muscular chest.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in her ear.

"Huh uh?" Envy nodded feeling relaxed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For having my panic attack." Envy buries her head in his chest feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be. It happens." Jason said making her feel comfortable, "I'm sorry for asking you something so personal. You can talk about it when your ready."

"No." Envy pulled away feeling more embarrassed, "I'm sorry." She hug herself feeling more alone. Jason move close to her.

"Don't be." Jason said with a smile, "Just say what you feel."

"I can't." Envy turned away hugging herself. How could she talk to him about her issues. How could she trust him?

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

Envy hug herself a little bit tighter, "I can't," She looks away feeling her tears coming down her cheeks, "You wouldn't be able to understand me!"

Jason leaned closer to her, "Try me." He smiled at her with both his strong arms he pulled her into a hug, "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you. I gave my word." Envy lay back feeling Jason's strong arms around her waist.

"Alright then." Envy said feeling Jason's hand wiping off her tears from her cheeks, "But, please, don't ever tell anyone about this. I mean it, Jason. This is something very personal and-and I'm trusting you with all my might, okay?"

Jason look at her brown glossy eyes knowing she meant every word of it, "I promise, Envy."

Envy sighed in relief, "Okay. This is how it is. Ever since, I was raped by my ex step uncle I've always been very alone. I never-" Jason stop her for a moment, "RAPED? You were raped!?" Envy got up with a questioned look on her face.

Jason couldn't believe it, "You were raped!? Did you tell anybody about this? I mean you have didn't you? How can you say it like it was normal! I mean it sounded as if you didn't show emotion about it!" This explains everything about her loneliness and shyness. He feels like the worst person alive judging about her without getting to know her before. Raped! How can he deal with this guilt now?

"ummm" Envy stood confused for a moment, "Didn't Sarah and Bellini tell you?" She always thought Jason knew about her past.

"No!" Jason frowned, "Wait! They knew! Did you guys tell anybody? How can-" Envy put her hand on his lips to stop him, "Jason. Everybody knows!"

"What?"

"Yeah. Your sisters, your mom, your dad, my family, my friends, everyone in the club in here- well some.." Envy explained.

"HUH?" Jason was at lost, "You guys knew and-and you didn't tell me!"

"I thought your sisters told you." Envy said in a soft voice.

"No!" Jason sighed rubbing his head, "If I only knew this then..."

"Then what?"

"Then, I wouldn't have called you names." Jason sighed feeling more like a villain, "I just didn't know about this."

"Jason." Envy cup Jason's cheeks making his stare at her eyes, "I forgive you."

"Forgiving or not. It's about how you felt. God knows how much you felt and how you reacted!"

"Jason!" Envy made him stop, "I. Forgive. You!"

"Envy," He paused, never in his life he met a strong female in his life- well his mother but in a different situation, "you shouldn't. I'm the most evilest dickest horrible most stupidest-" Envy covered his mouth and giggled, "Please, stop. Even thought, I like seeing you feel like crap. Just stop, Jason. I forgive you. I just want you to be my friend and let me trust you." Jason nodded.

"Alright. Alright." Jason sighed hugging Envy again, "Just tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. I need to know." Jason made Envy snuggled against his chest. He likes this.

"Alright." Envy played with his long wavy hair, "It started when I was eight years old. My ex step uncle was my step uncle was babysitting me. My mother was working over night. So, what happens he got drunk for whatever reason and came into my room. I was so scared when I saw him looking all drunk and weird. Then, he started to tell me how much he loves me and asking me if I love him. So, he got on my bed and rape me. After he was done he told me not to tell my mom or he'll kill me and her. I was so afraid. So, the next day when he was sober my mother needed a baby sitter and he wanted to do it. She let him. So, when the night came by he walk into my room and started to rape me. I never felt so scared in my life; whenever he had a chance to be alone with me. He always rape me no matter what. He always made me quiet."

"How did your mother found out?" He asked her feeling sick to his stomach with the story.

"One night she came home from work and-and she started to hear my cries. When she walk in my home.. she saw," This was too much for Envy, her voice began to crack, "she saw my step uncle on top of me while he was raping me! My mother tried to get him but he ran off. When we called the cops they did everything to find him. He ruin everything for me. He took my virginity. He force me to do THINGS! He made me have panic attacks and fear of strangers and strong men! I-I.. can't even trust certain people because of him! Now I get panic attacks and-and I am damage!" She cried hiding her face in Jason's chest.

"Shhh." Jason rub her head feeling more sick then ever, "Shhh."

"He made me go on top of him! He made me suck his penis!" She cried really hard, "He took everything I had from me! He raped me from behind tooo! I am damage! I hate him soooo much!"

Jason couldn't believe what he heard. This man had no right to rape her. He had no right to ruin her life! Envy, a sweet kind person with issues that she may not even be cured. Why her? "Envy.." Jason made her look at him, "Envy, looks at me."

"Yes." She sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Listen to me," He lift her chin up, "That man! That horrible disgusting bastered had no right to do this to you! He had no right! Where ever he is! He can rot in Hell for all we care about! I hate the fact he even stole your virginity but I know this. You are a very strong girl I ever met. You keep going strong! No matter what happens with that dick you will always move forward and never let him ruin what you have now! I admire your positive side on things even thought you have doubts but you know what! You keep going. He's not worth your tears!" He touches her face.

Envy smiled seeing Jason's caring side. Her heart began to beat fast feeling Jason's hands on her face, "Jason, thank you." She leaned on his again.

"I'm just saying the truth. Believe me, Envy!" Jason let on of his hand rest on her hips, "Your not weird. Your normal."

"Hm." Envy sighed, "Normal as in human anatomy or normal mentally?"

"Both."

"Huh?"

"Your normal." Jason smiled at her, "Yeah, your afraid of large men and strangers. Yeah, you have self esteem issues. Yeah you hav-" Envy arch her eyebrow, "Is this suppose to make me feel better?"

"Yes and no!" Jason laughed seeing Envy's adorable clueless face, "Yes, because your not alone on this. You can fix these issues. No, as in, you are a rare case."

"What do you mean rare case?"

"Well," Jason shrugs, "It's just that you are always on the bright side of things and your not religious or anything around that circle."

Envy giggled at his reasons, "Okay. I'll take that."

"See there is a cute smile." Jason wanted to kick himself knowing he said cute by mistake. He now knows what's Envy's deal.

Envy blushed, "Cute?"

"Umm..." He didn't know what to say until he saw her frown, "Yes. You are very cute!"

"Thanks." Envy giggled, she give him a quick kiss on cheek.

Jason blushed bright red feeling her soft lips on his cheek. She put her hand on his side of his thigh. He felt that wonderful heat through his body. Her wonderful sweet scent of cinnamon and chocolate made it worst for his excretion. She moved back a little without noticing his little problem. The large teenager sighed in relief when his eyes meet hers the two, "Your very beautiful."

"Oh!" Envy blushed while biting her bottom lip, "No. I'm not beautiful. I could never be beautiful as Tammy, Samiha, Sarah, Bellini, Maria, Ruth, Sin, my mother and aunts and cousins. I could ne-" Jason put his hand on her lips, "Your. The. Most. Beautiful. Girl. I. Have. Ever. Seen!" She stood in shock by Jason's words. The two let out a smile then slowly they closed their eyes and leaned over for a kiss. Palms sweaty, rapid heart beating, blushing, intense aroused going through their bodies. Their lips slowly touch until- "ENVY!" Maria shouted walking in while holding Esme, "Envy?"

Jason and Envy snap out of it and pulled away. She couldn't believe it. Was it going to happened? She shook her head knowing it was her mind playing tricks on her, "Yeah!" This wasn't the first time her mind pay a trick on her. Maybe it was a daydream. She remember when her mind trick her one time. When she was a little girl, pick flowers out of the garden. Then, she notice it was her mind tricking that she pick the flowers instead she was watching them.

Maria stare at Jason and Envy looking so close, "Some guy name Zak was looking for you." She saw Jason's serious eyes looking away from Envy. He kept quiet then he bite his bottom lip. The mocha Latina smiled at the two, _"Looks like we have a prince charming for Envy." _This made Maria happy knowing she can now make these two an item.

"Zak! I almost forgot about him." She got up to finish the soup, "I promise to dance with him!" She quickly finished what she was doing and went out of the kitchen. Leaving Maria, Esme, and Jason in the kitchen.

Jason stared into space he couldn't believe it! He almost kissed her! He could still feeling her soft lips even though, it was just a tiny touch. He could feel the softness and the sweet mini electricity through him. He blushes knowing what he was doing was a BIG mistake. If he grow feelings for Envy then, he's a jerk. First, he bullied him. Second, he apologize, Third, they became friends. She must think it's some sort of evil scheme he's doing. No! He needs to stop this! He can't! He won't! But... those big brown glossy eyes.. and her long wavy chocolate brown her... her soft lips... Not to mention her figure- GOD! How he already became attached to her. He rub his neck feeling sick to his stomach, _"This is so hard! Why can't this be easy for me? I can't like her.."_ Then, there is her problem of being insecure and scared. Well, it's normal for some girls. She is normal!

"So?" Maria grinned breaking Jason's thoughts, "how was Envy? Did you guys try anything fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Little Esme look at her mother and did the same. She's at the stage of copying people.

"NO!" Jason said quickly while blushing bright red, "We just talk about.." he remember her promise, "stuff."

"Ah! So, you didn't do anything dirty?" She wiggled her eyebrows again making her daughter do the same.

"NO!" He started to get jumpy, "I didn't do anything to her. It's not like I kissed her or anything. OH SHIT!" He couldn't believe he just gave in like that.

Maria's red lips twisted into a smile, "Ah! A kiss. How was it?"

He didn't say anything.

"Come on, you can tell me." She put her big puppy dog eyes at him, "I promise I won't say anything to anyone!"

"We didn't kiss-kiss." Jason told the truth, "We were about to until you walk in!"

"Oh, shoot!" Maria pouted, "I always ruined the moment. Sorry, hun! But, wait.. I thought you hate her?"

"I never did!" Jason explained, "I just didn't like her issue with her being lonely until.. she-" Maria nodded, "She told you she was raped by her step uncle, right?"

"Yes!" Jason wanted to hit the wall, "Why does everybody know this!"

"Because, you never cared about her before. You always judge people based on their looks or how they act. You never give people a chance to show what they truly are! I'm surprised Gaston didn't make you his best friend!" Maria giggled.

"I'm not shallow! I never-" Maria stop him, "Sweetie.. listen to me. You are picky! You want everything your way! You hate the fact things don't go to plan. You hate the fact their are people who are different from you because you want to be the HERO or some crap like that!"

"I-..." He frowned knowing this theory might be true. It explain most of his own problems, "did you figure this out?"

"Nope!" Maria smiled proudly while Esme copied her, "Envy told me this in ninth grade and I can see why."

"What!?" Jason notice how Envy saw through him.

"Yup." Maria smirks, "Looks like you two are meant for each other. Both damage!"

"She's not damage! She's just different!" He hated that word.. Damage! What a hurtful word!

"But, that what you said to her when she was in ninth grade."

Jason let out an annoying groaned, "I didn't know how much I hurt her. I want to repay her. I judge her too quickly to notice her sweet.. sweet side. Her innocent cute giggles. Her beautiful smile and when she blushes it's just..." He stop knowing he's going off topic.

Maria let out a loud laugh which Esme copied, "HAhaha! I knew it! You fallen for her!"

"No!" Jason blushed he couldn't believe what Maria said!

"Yeah, you soo like-like her!" Maria laughs out loud, "Come on! It's written all over your face! It kinda makes sense.. you didn't like her and.. NOW! Your all lovey-dovey with her. I bet she likes you too."

"REALLY!?" Jason notice how much excitement he had, "I mean... really?" Maria giggled which Esme giggled.

"Well," Maria bite her bottom lip, "maybe she doesn't since your sooo not her type."

"WHAT!" Jason felt rejected.

"Just kidding." Maria smiled which cause Jason to give her a nasty glare, "Sorry! Well, maybe she likes you. Who knows she's not into talking about her love life.."

"I see." He frowned again, "I-I-I think she's very cute."

"Awe, how cute the evil villain falls in love with a sweet princess!" Maria joked.

"I'm not a villain!" Jason shouted out loud.

Maria giggled, " Come on, dude. You were mean and cruel to her might as well be a villain! Besides you got a heart she opens your evil dark cold heart with the golden key of love." She stuck her tongue out. Esme stuck out her little tongue at the large teen while giggling.

"Nice fairy-tale but no. I'm not.. _that_ evil to her."

"If you say so." Maria shrugs, "I'm just saying you can like her but... If you ever hurt her I would soo personally cut off your dick and feed it to Hades' three headed dogs!" She out with that while Esme laughed out loud.

Jason stood stun by the Latina's words. He stood there feeling confused. Never in his mind he would like Envy. Well, maybe it's a crush. He can ask anyone out to get her out of her mind! He sighed frustrated by all this. He got out of the kitchen.

* * *

Loud music bombing in the club, _**"Yeah, I own this beat! You can call me the king or ruler felon on bass getting hoarse on the MIC!"** _Jason leaned back on the same spot where he was seeing a group of toons and realies dancing together. He's eyes spotted Envy dancing with that Zak guy. So far, he thinks he's not jealous but deep down he felt his blood boiling with jealousy and envy.

**_"We're gettin 20 percent cooler!"_ **The loud music of Luke, Luise, and Bruce singing out loud while DJ the Dj play the beats very loud. Jason look over at the princesses grinding each other. Arching his eyebrow in confusing while seeing the male heroes dancing with a couple of realies. "What the hell gotten into them?" he thought out loud. He saw the children dancing while spraying purple liquid at everyone. Then, Juan and Snowie started to take pictures at everyone in the club.

"WHOA! I'm LOVIN THIS!" Hercules and Aladdin started to chug and spray their drinks at some of the hottest realie girls.

Meg and Jasmin started to sit down talking and laughing out loud while drinking large bottles of- looks like Long Island Ice Tea! Diego and Bambi started to show a couple of toons how to shuffle. Roger Rabbit had some weird hat dancing with Donald and Goofy on the tables. Jason couldn't believe his eyes once he saw Mickey and Oswald and their sisters dancing with their family. Then, Hercules ran in spraying purple stuff of some girl's breasts. Robin Hood and Tarzan started to chug down drinks as fast as they can.

_**"We're gettin 20 percent cooler!"** _Bruce sang out loud wearing his Zeus costume. He made Envy dance on stage with him. She started to shake her hair wildly while everyone started to jump and cheering.

Two realies girls started to make out while Aladdin pour drinks on them, "WHOA! Girl on Girl time! Better the porn!" He shouted while the girls continued to make out.

Prince Adam started to grind one furry dance team girl. The two grind very low. _"The beast and The Beast-ette!"_ Jason chuckled. He saw Belle dancing on the tables with a couple of other female toons.

_**"TAP THAT! WHOOOOO!"**_Lights started to change very fast. Princess Aurora and Snow White dance on the tables. It's amazing how many toons started to dance.

"Yo! Charming I try this shizzz!" Charming II puffed a piece of weed while coughing.

"FUCK YEAH!" The first charming puff the living day light out of the weed. The two drank so much of that purple liquid. Sinbad, Hyllos, Meme, Ashley, Tiffany, Brad, Ryan, and a bunch of other kids started to whip their heads back and forth while dancing.

Jason crosses his arms until he heard a female voice, "Your not gonna join?" He turned to see Ruth smiling.

"Nope. I rather stay here."

"Ah. So, you know about the special elixir we're using so they can have a really good time?"

"Well, I know that purple stuff did something but I didn't know you would drugged them."

"It's not drugs. It's a potion that makes them hyper and all party party feeling. Zeus uses it all the time to get the nymphs and gods hyper. " Ruth grinned, "Look at Envy dancing with that boy. If only Luke didn't spray those stuff on her. She's too shy to dance like that."

Jason saw Zak grinding against her while grabbing her ass and smacking it. That toon reminds him of someone. Zak grinned evilly while making Envy lifting her leg around his waist as they grind. A twinge of jealousy and envy went through Jason's body. He growled making a fist, "I hate that guy."

"Hm, your not the only one." Ruth said while crossing her arms, "Look at Luke and Brad." His eyes hit the two brothers giving evil glares at Zak.

"Maybe I should dance with Envy. This guy looks very creepy." Jason saw Zak groping Envy's ass while she dance around him.

"I think that's the best thing." Ruth smiled, "You know, your very worried about her."

"Of course I am!" Jason turned to her, "I'm her friend." Jason went into the crowd of people.

Envy danced around Zak, "This is so much fun!" She yelled since the music is to loud. Zak grab her ass usually Envy would pulled away but, with the purple elixir it made her wild. Zeus grinned groping her behind really hard. That snap Envy back to normal. She wince a little feeling weird.

"Za-ak.. please." She bite her bottom lip not liking the groping.

Zak pulled her close giving a sinister grin, "Come on, Envy. I know you like this!" He started to rub her sides of her hips. She pulled away shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm not that kind of girl." She crosses her arms, "If your gonna have a one night stand then I think you should take it some where else!" She began walking away until Zak pulled her close.

"Your not going anywhere." He began moving his hands around her breasts. She started to freak out.

Jason got a little closer to Envy until he saw "ZAK" grinning evilly. Then, he notice a gold glow around him which cause he to remember who is Zak. "ZEUS!" He gasps, he quickly went up to Envy.

"Ja-ason!" Envy broke free from Zeus' embrace. She hug the older teenager and smiled.

Jason glare at Zeus, "I think you should leave her alone now."

"Pfft, why?" Zak rolled his eyes.

"Because, ZEUS! You are trying to have your way with her!" Jason hug Envy closer to him. She gasps out loud.

"I have no idea-" Jason cut the god off, "Alright. Then, you wouldn't mind if I borrow her for awhile. Since, Zeus would have strike me with a lightening bolt but you know, your sooo lame. Come on, Envy." He took her out of the crowd leaving angry Zeus in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Jason took Envy back into the kitchen, "Thank you, so much, Jason!" She smiled proudly at him.

"No problem." Jason grinned, "You know, you have to be careful who you dance with!"

Envy gave a little pout, "I know. I just didn't know what's wrong with me. I don't normally dance like that." The two sat back on there spot they were in the kitchen.

Jason smiled, "Well, Ruth put that purple elixir so everyone can be hyper and insane."

"Oh. No wonder she had Luke spraying that stuff everywhere." She snuggled against Jason.

"Soooo?" Jason rub her naked shoulder. He smell her strawberry hair, "Are you going to tell me about your issues?"

"Oh! That." Envy remembered. She looks around then sighed, "Alright but not here. I'll tell you until Kronk gets here."

"Kronk?" Jason asked.

* * *

"This place is really nice!" A tan built in man walk in holding his chef, hat and his favorite blue oven mitts, "This place is really neat! No wonder Yzma comes here most of the time." He walk in bumping into someone, "Opps sorry... um." It was a Mickey Mouse pumpkin craving.

"Kronk! Your here." Kronk turns his head seeing a thin pale woman wearing a Minnie Mouse hat.

"Yes!" Kronk smiled looking at the manger's name, "Ru-ruth!"

"Envy's is waiting you in the kitchen. I just want to make it clear. We have very hungry guest in there so I want you to be very fast once the orders come in, alright!" Ruth squint her eyes giving them a sharp look. Kronk turned pale and nodded.

"Ye-yes!" Kronk never knew Ruth can be more scarier then Yzma or Maleficent. She nodded with approval.

The large man walk into the kitchen seeing Envy and a another teenager boy, "I'm here."

"Oh YAY!" Envy went over to show him how the kitchen works, "Okay! You must follow these producers!" She put on her chef coat and hat, "**You gotta drive the car here to here then once your catch the fish then you put it in the net you got it!**"Envy went over to the counter where the penguins put the orders notes in. She then went over to the oven showing the pot filled with didn't dishes. Jason was confused. Envy was saying nonsense that didn't make sense how the kitchen work. How can the fish be a big soup pot and the net with the plate? Envy showed him how the penguins would get confused if they say rocks with ice or pants on fire.

Kronk nodded seeing Envy showing how each heroes want there way and how each meal works, "So, in the r**ock out** you have make sure you don't drink any **"water"** you'll get dizzy and make sure you don't get a **rubber**. You got it!"

"WHAT!" Jason was so confused.

Envy gave Kronk an honorary House of Mouse chef's coat, "You got it, sweet-cheeks!" Kronk smirks putting on his new coat, "Don't worry. I'll be on the fly with these meals. Do anyone like a **hockey pot**?"

"Of course! My friends love them." Envy giggled, "Now you be busy. I have to talk to Jason for a moment. Won't be long." Envy pulled in Jason.

"Don't worry, you love birds. I'll get this kitchen **pumping it out**!" Kronk grinned starting to chop some onion and season the four turkeys he leave out.

"Okay. Just make sure they get it** on the rail**! The penguins tend to want it **on the fly**!" Envy said as she reminded that one advice she remember. She and Jason walk out of the kitchen going up to the top of the club.

* * *

"What was that about?" Jason asked, knowing Kronk called them lovers.

"You mean the chef talk." Envy giggled, seeing Jason at lost, "It's very fun to talk like that."

"Yes and no." Jason answered. He saw Envy making a face

"Yes as in that was one of the problem. No as in I wasn't mentioning that. I was mentioning that he called us, "Lovebirds"." Jason rub his neck giving a little blush.

Envy giggled while the walk upstairs, "He's just teasing." Even though, she wanted it to be real. She blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." Envy pause in front of him. She uses her big butt to press the panic bar of the metal door, "Besides, we have more important things to talk about." She pushed the door, Jason walk outside seeing the stars twinkling.

"Wow! Nice." Jason see the whole town from the top of the club, "This place is cool."

"Me and Adam use to hang out here." She sighed giving a frown. Jason saw Envy's face.

"You liked him?" Jason saw Envy's eyes shining.

"Huh uh." Envy walk over to him, "but, he's dating Molly."

"Ouch. I'm sorry." Jason hug her.

"No need to be. He never like me." She spoke softly, "I'm fine. I'm really am fine."

"Then, why you look sad?" Jason hug her tightly, "Come on. There is someone out there for you."

She gave a soft smile, "You always know the right words, don't you?"

"We-well, not all." He chuckled, Envy loves his deep voice, "But, let's get into more important things."

"Oh." She frowned, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Why? I thought you trust me?"

"I-I do! I'm just scared that's all." She hide her face in his chest.

"Don't be. I'm here. Say what's on your mind." Jason ruffled her soft chocolate brown wavy hair.

"Alright." She agreed then look up seeing those amazing raven black eyes, "I just get the feeling I would end up being alone. I'm too shy and worry about lots of things. Sure, I act brave in front of everyone but... I still get scared!"

"Envy-" She cut him off, "I'm just too un-normal.. if that's a word! I can never be normal, Jason. I'm too damage! How can I be with someone? If I worry too much! I'm too afraid!"

"Hey!" Jason never knew Envy would go this far, "Your not the only one! You think I'm normal?"

"Um... yes-" Jas cut her off, "Before you answer that question! I'm not normal! Maria told me how you saw straight through me. When you were in ninth grade."

"But, that was..." Envy paused for a moment, "I just said that because I was mad at you. I never meant it..."

"You did."

"Well, I was mad and I didn't like your dickish attitude!" Envy gave a weak smile.

"Okay. Okay. I deserve that." Jason grinned, "but, it's true. I'm not normal. You know when my parents were divorce, it caused a lot of trouble!"

"Really?"

"Yup." He rub his neck, "My parents argue so much and put me in the middle at everything. I was only like eight years old when it happened. Maybe that's why I'm too judgmental once I saw my father's slutty affair. She was curvy but was such a mean bitch."

"Mean bitch?"

"Yeah, she never let me do what I want. She always wanted me to be on my dad side so he can get more money." Jason bite his bottom lip, "I have to protect my sisters and if things don't go as plan with my mother and father, they just argue."

"So, when you plan your mother and father to be together. They ruin it by yelling at each other."

"Yup. Then, my father's slutty girlfriend after the divorce wanted me to do everything. I have to show my parents I can protect my sisters." Jason went on, "Maybe that's why I'm picky with everything. Maybe that's why I want to be a better father then my father. Maybe that's why I hurt so many people's feeling because of their looks."

"So, you have issues with judging and being the best to impress your parents?"

"Ye-uh!" Jason gave a weak smile, "You can make fun of me if you want." Envy cup his face making him staring at her glossy brown eyes.

"No one deserves to make fun of people." Envy give a kiss on the cheek, "No one. Not even you." She pulled away giving a soft smile. Her cheeks turned a little red.

Jason felt his ears hot and gave a big smile, "Your really nice, you know that." He leaned over and give a soft peck on the cheek. Envy couldn't believe it. Her heart started to beat super fast. His soft lips are so magical to her even thought it's on her cheek. She blushed when he pulled away.

"Thanks." She smiled. A piece of her hair covered one eyes. Jason chuckled and tuck it in behind her ear.

He look up in the sky, "WOW! The night looks perfect." He lay on Envy's lap, "You don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind!" She smiled while she play with his hair, "I love watching the stars twinkle."

"I do too." Jason look up at Envy's face, he let his hand touch her soft cheek, "I really love your smile."

"Thank you. I love your hair." She giggled, "It's soft." The two laughed out loud.

"Hahaha. I know. I should be Rapunzel with my raven locks of hair." Jason joked making Envy giggled.

"I know. So, how's your first day on the job?" She asked.

"Easy! I never knew this would be a breeze!"

"We-ell..."

"What are you trying to say?"

Envy bite her bottom lip, "It's the heroes! Of course, they would be easy."

"And?" Jason arch his eyebrow.

"We-ell," She look down at him, "it's just.. the villains are more picky then the heroes. I mean they pick on Luke and Juan most of the time. They want their meals on time and in the right way!"

"What?"

"Let me give you an example!" She explained, "Jafar likes his Arabian Night soup in a room temperature with on the side toasted french bread and wants it on his table 4.5 seconds at a certain angle! Or how Hades like his chilli burning hot but flavorful with lots of slimy worms and on his table two point five seconds on his table. AND you don't ever ever ever- I mean ever flirt with his wife. You don't even make eye contact the god tends to be jealous when a guy flirts with her."

"Tell me more. Maybe I could get some good advice!" Jason smiled.

"Okay. Well..." Envy began telling him about how the villains are very picky. When Jason make a joke about Jafar's eyelinear or Captain Hook's fabulous style. He would make Envy giggled which made him laugh. He want her to be happy. The two started to show affection toward each other. On the sad part they would never do that since they are very different and think they might be rejected. So, they play the friend zone. Well, mostly Envy did. Jason would try to make her smile. He loves it when she smiles.

Little did they know something in their hearts leash two pink toony hearts coming out of them. They couldn't see it because it was in a spiritual form. The two hearts started to float all the way to the sky. They beat every second making the night shine more sparkly. Every time they past two people or animals they fall in love very quickly with one look at each other.

* * *

The two pink toony hearts floated all the way to Aphrodite's pink fluffy cloud. The pink skinned goddess was fixing her long golden hair while she fix her pink silk bath rode. Eris was in the other room stomping on the floor and crying for her golden apple. The goddess wave her hand closing the door, "Why can't she be quiet for once!" The goddess sighed she needed a day off from her daughter. It's giving her stress wrinkles.

In the main living room Cupid and his girlfriend started to giggled, "I love you." Cupid cooed.

"No, I love you!" Psyche giggled as she kissed her boyfriend.

"No. You!"

"No, you!"

"No. You." The two started to make out with each other. Eris watch the whole thing. She gag at the horrible view.

"EWWWWWW!" Eris shouted, "EWWWWWWWWWW! MOMMY!" She stomp on the floor hating to watch her older brother making out with his girlfriend.

"Oh, Eris pie! This is love!" Psyche giggled kissing with Cupid. Eris gag putting her face in one of her torn up teddy bears.

The two pink toony hearts float in the pink room around the two couple. Cupid gasp pulling away from his girl's lips, "Look at that, pumpkin!"

She gasp seeing the two hearts floating around the room, "Oh my HERA!" The two hearts floated around Eris. The little goddess look up trying to pop it but the hearts floated higher.

"Don't Eris!" Cupid grabbed his little sister, "This is not meant to be pop!" The hearts twirl around going into their mother's bedroom.

The hearts went inside the little lock it and went floating around Aphrodite's room. The goddess put on her pink lipstick on, she look at the mirror seeing the two pink hearts floating. "What the HADES?" She turns her head around seeing the two hearts circled around her. She saw how it glow brighter and brighter by the second.

"Mother!" Cupid and Pasche walk in her master bedroom, "Do you see what we're seeing?"

"I do!" She smiled seeing the hearts floating around. Little Eris walk in seeing the hearts she jump up and down to get them. She wanted to pop them. "Looks like we have an **all natural lovers!**"

"I thought they didn't exists?" Psyche watched in awe at the hearts.

"They do, lovey cakes!" Cupid explain, "It's just rare. That's why mother made herself the Goddess of Love. She knew not many humans would fall in love."

"Oh my..." Psyche saw the hearts glow brighter and brighter.

"Hmmm, I wonder who are the lucky couple." She wave her hand making a big golden portal showing. It showed two realie teens snuggling against each other. Eris still try to get the hearts.

"Look it's Envy and- and.." Psyche look at the handsome male, "and that boy?"

Aphrodite grinned, "Looks like Envy is gonna have a very happy ending. We have to make this relationship work."

"Why?" Cupid asked, "I thought natural love can happen without our help."

"It can." Aphrodite snap her fingers looking normal, "but with the world changing and centuries to come! Natural love gets harder and harder to put together. They just need a click that's all."

"How are we gonna do that?" Cupid asked. Eris jumped on her mother's bed getting the hearts. She caught them in her arms. Once she got off the bed she grinned evilly wanting to pop them. Until she was able to pop them her mother caught her chiton and took the hearts away from her.

"Easy!" She wave her hands making the hearts twirl around her hand, "We just need to make them be together."

Eris stomp angrily at her mother's action. She jump up getting on of the hearts, "Eris! No!" Psyche tried to stop her. Eris bite one of the hearts trying to pop it.

"Don't worry, Psy." Aphrodite giggled getting the heart back, "These hearts are very strong. It takes more then just a simple stomp or bite. They are LOVE! They could never be broken."

"Not even by evil woman with beautiful gorgeous figure that is more perfect then yours?" Psyche asked out loud which cause Aphrodite to glare at her, "Not that your not the most beautiful goddess around, hehehe."

"No not even that!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "These two are meant for each other!" She saw how Jason and Envy got up and laugh together. The hearts started to beat very fast, "How cute." She wave her hands making the hearts go under a up side down glass bowl.

"So? We give them a push?" Cupid asked. Eris went over to the glass trying to get the hearts.

"Of course. But," She look over seeing Jason and Envy pulling away when Ruth walk in talking, "they might not approve. They think they are never meant to be together."

Eris got the two hearts and started to bite them and stomp on them. None of it seems to make them pop. Eris was getting pissed off. The hearts just floated around her making her dizzy. She growled and grab a sharp pin and started to stab it. The hearts still didn't pop. "Now Eris stop fooling around at the hearts. They a far more stronger then your bite!" She grab the hearts and put it back under the glass. Eris pouted angrily.

"I'm so excited! We have a mission on Natural Love!" Psyche clasped her hand in joy!

"Yes, we do!" Aphrodite smiled. She wave her hand making the portal disappear, "We have to keep an eye on these hearts just in case something happens." The gods nodded at the red skinned goddess. Eris stomped on the ground wanting attention. Aphrodite rolled her eyes at her daughter.

* * *

"Hehehehe," Envy giggled playing with Jason's hair. Jason would stick his tongue at her while he put dirty plates into the sink. While Kronk started to make new meals for the guests.

Jason saw Envy bending down to get some potatoes in the large brown box. Jason blushed seeing her wide behind. He felt his breathing heavy. Envy continued to cook around while he look at her. He smiled seeing more of her bottom.

"You know, if you were a mom.. you'll be too soft on them." Jason said with a big smile on his face.

Envy giggled, "So? I'll give them love and affection just a normal mother."

"You'll let them do whatever they want."

"No I won't. You think I'm too soft!"

Jason nodded, "See. If I was a father. I'll be a very tough man."

"Too tough and strict." Envy said with a smile, "You'll scare them half to death!"

"Pfft, I'll follow my father's footstep. I can soft if I want too!" Jason got a little closer to Envy. The two look in each others eyes and smiled, "Your very beautiful." Jason whispered in her ears.

Envy blushed bright red, "Thanks, for the billionth time!" The two laugh out loud.

Jason smells Envy's hair he wrap his arms around her waist, "Your too cute." Envy felt Jason's warm hot breathe on her neck. She felt her heart beat racing. She look over at Jason, and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jason."

Jason blushed when he realized he was holding her. He didn't know what came over him, "Um... yeah. You're welcome." Jason coughed.

Envy smiled, "I think you should get back to work. You don't want Ruth to bother you." Jason nodded with a huge smile on his face. He left the kitchen. Kronk grinned at the two. Envy went back to cooking.

"You two lovebirds are sure close." Kronk smirks while he stirs his batter seem he's making a cake.

"We are not lovebirds, Kronk." Envy started chopping some carrots.

Kronk gave a confused look, "Really?"

"Huh uh!"

"But, you guys looks soo in love and happy." Kronk said.

Envy paused for a moment, "We are not in love. He's just started being my friend. Before he use to hate me and bully me around in school."

Kronk shrug, "That what Jafar and Maleficent did. They would call each other names and date anyone to make each other jealous..."

"Well, that's different. Maleficent have certain issues involving with love. Jafar is doing the best he can! I don't blame them for their act. But, it's not the same with **my** Jason-" She paused for a moment. Did she just say that?

Kronk smirks, "Looks like your heart decided who it belongs too!"

"No! That was a mistake." Envy blushed trying to find the right words to say.

Kronk chuckled, "It's alright, Button nose! Maybe Jason feels the same way."

"That's what I'm worry about. What if he does like me?" She mumbled. She can't like Jason already. It's too soon. Maybe she just like a handsome male company. Of course, Bruce and Luke are good looking but Jason is more cuter and sexier. She blushes when she remember Jason taking off his shirt try on the uniform when they were in the basement. She gulped remembering his happy trail down to his- she pause herself. She began chopping her carrot trying to get those images off her head.

* * *

Jason walk out of the kitchen seeing everyone dancing like it was another dance club. Everyone started jumping hearing the music booming with bright lights everywhere. Some of the waiters put games on the side. Prince Adam and Aladdin tries to climb this long ladder that wobbles around. Tarzan of course beat them. The toon girls play toss the ring on the bottle or throw the ball in the slanted plastic bucket and so much more.

"Hey, Dude! Your not gonna play?" Jason turned around to see Luke wearing a weird large hat holding toys of flashing lights like if they were in a rave.

Jason grinned, "No, I'm good."

Luke cock his head, "I see. Well, maybe we can talk for a minute."

"Sure." Jason was a bit confused. Luke put down the toy lights and they began walking out of the party. The two sat outside feeling the fall's cold air.

Luke took out a cigarette putting it in his mouth. He look over at Jason, he hold out the little case full of cigarettes offering the raven haired male. Jason shook his head, "I don't smoke." Luke nodded lighting up his cigarette with his metal skull lighter. Jason watch the younger teen inhaling and exhaling the toxic smoke in his lungs. Luke look up in the sky, the wonderful feeling of having a cigarette.

Jason wave off the smoke, "You like her, don't you?" Jason stare at the younger teen. Luke turns over giving a serous look, "You do like her, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Jason bite his bottom lip hoping Luke is not mentioning Envy.

Luke snickered, "PLease, it's all over your fuckin' face. You want that piece of ass, don't you? You want to fuck her and make her call your name out, don't you?"

"Whao-whao!" Jason paused him, "I never had sexual needs for no one."

"Pfft," Luke laughted, "You slept with four girls. What's their names... Lupe, Mandy, Ashley, and- of course, Envy's fuck-tarded evil ex step sister Stephanie. Now don't you be saying some bullshit. I know how players are- since," he puff his cigarette, " I'm one too."

"Alright, stop the B.S!" Jason glare at the teen, "You think I want to sleep with Envy?"

"Hell yeah! I see what you're doin'!" Luke growled back, "You think you can walk in here and play tricks on everyone. You even play that fucking bullshit I'm sorry crap to her. Dude, you do not know how much she been through with your bull shit and- and the BULLYING! Your a fuckin' cold heart bastered no wonder people call you, EVIL!"

"I'm not evil." Jason sneered at him, "You think just because I slept with four girls and I come in here thinking I would sleep with Envy!? No, I do not play that card. When I saw how much she cares. I knew what I was doing was wrong!"

"FUCKING BULL SHIT!" Luke shouted back he throw his cigarette on the ground pissed off, "You can't do that!"

"Why the FUCK not? Your not my mom or my fucking dad!" Jason shouted back.

Luke made a fist, "You do not do that! Envy, is the woman I care about so much! She deserves better. She deserves to be happy! When she sees me as a friend I snapped. i thought I could change for but I can't. She's too lucky to have wonderful friends like Bruce, Me, your sisters, Maria, Alex, everyone else. You think you can walk in here and be her special friend just because you said you were sorry? No. That's not right. You have to do more then that. You can't just fuck around and-and aspect everything to be fine. Please, you an asshole!"

Jason gave a hard glare, "Your just jealous that Envy is talking to me more then you."

"So? Everyone knows I like her. Yeah, she rejected me but that doesn't mean I can tell you shit!"

"Envy is my friend! I don't give a shit what you say!"

"I swear if you hurt her. I will fuckin' kill you with my own bear hands!" Luke got close to Jason's face and hissed those words like ice.

Jason grinned evilly giving a dark cold glare and his voice became deadly deep, "And if you try to kill me. I will fuckin' fight back. You can't tell me shit about who I can and cannot be friends with. Envy is my friend and I like it. Don't you dare started shit with **my** Envy and I."

Luke glared at him, "I know your game."

"I'm not playing anything." Jason's voice went back to normal, "I really want to be her friend."

"Hmm," Luke crosses his arms, "you better not mention Envy being your friend to Stephanie."

"Why?"

"Because she hates her." Luke headed to the door, "When Stephanie blamed Envy for lying about her being rape by her uncle but there was evidence. Stephanie just didn't like everyone giving Envy attention and gets jealous at this. If you really care about Envy. Then, you know not to mess with her emotions or be friends with her step sister."

"I broke up with Stephanie long ago. Like she gives a crap about me." Jason shrugged, "I'll protect Envy with all my might if I have too."

"You better or else." Luke walks back to the party.

"Pfft, goddamn pothead." Jason rolled his eyes. He looks down at the ground thinking about Envy. How could like her already? He finds no logic in that.

"Hey," He turns his head seeing Envy smiling at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jason said fixing his ponytail.

Envy pouted, "Are you sure? Did Luke try anything funny?" She raised her eyebrow at the tall teenager.

Jason shook his head, "No, we were just talking about stuff." He lied. Envy didn't believe his lie. She knows how Luke acts. Maybe Jason knows what's he's doing.

"Okay," Envy smiled pulling him inside, "Let's dance. If you want." Jason grinned with a big smile. He hold her soft hand. Some how his heart began to race.

"I think a good dance will be fun." Jason grinned pulling her in close.

Envy giggled feeling Jason's strong arms around her, "Hehehe, you know how to dance?"

"Yeah." Jason smiled touching Envy's long brown hair. The two linked arms walking back inside the club.

* * *

Envy and Jason walks back inside seeing Sin perform again. This time she wore a long white dress singing all the disney music while Jose play with the piano with her. Prince Eric sighed listening to her sing,_** "A dream is a wishhh your heart makes. When your fast asleep..."**_ Sin sang out loud while the toons listened to her sing. Jose dance with her her while she sings. The male teenager would sing with her.

After they finished Sarah and Luke came up on the stage wearing a fancy outfits. Sarah wearing a long blue dress while Luke wear a black tux, "WHOA! Sin that was awesome."

"Hell yeah!" Luke responded, "Now we promise you the number one hero and heroine." The two hold two cards while the toons began to smile widely to see who won.

Sarah holds the heroine card while Luke hold the other card, "Hehehe. The hero gets a kiss on the cheek by Sin, herself." The green female came out holding flowers and a crown for the Hero. She smiled widely waving at the males.

"I hope you don't mind."Sin smiled showing her pretty smile.

"Not at all!" The males shouted out loud blushing bright red. While their wives rolled their eyes at them.

Luke pulls out his card, "May I have drum rolled." The whole club stomp their feet on the floor, "The number one hero issss...ALADDIN!" THe street rat jumps up screaming in joy.

"HELL YEAH! Thank Allah! WHOOO! I won!" Aladdin shouted in joy going up the stage. Sin put the crown on his head giving him the roses and kiss on the cheek. Her red lipstick left a mark on his cheek.

"Opps, sorry." Sin giggled.

Aladdin smiled, "Don't worry about it. How about another here?" He pointed on the left cheek. The green toon giggled kissing the other cheek.

"Since, Aladdin won number one Hero of the year. Tell him what he wins!" Luke said on the mic.

Sarah smiled, "He wins a trip with him and his family to the Disney cruise for three days. Everything free!"

Luke gave him the tickets, "Congrads." Aladdin grinned widely.

"Heck yeah, I'm number one." He jumps off the stage running over to his family.

Sin giggled, "He sure is happy." Sarah laughs.

"Okay, now is the best heroine." Sarah smiled, "This heroine gets a trip to Disneyland with her family. They would have everything free and have a three day stay at their hotel and have free entrance to the park."

"May we have drum role." Sin smiled holding the princess crown and flowers.

Luke grinned, "And you get a kiss from Jose." The young male Latino can out wearing a black tux with a smile. Many heroine squealed in joy.

"Hola, bonitas." Jose smiled making all the girls sighed at the male.

"The winner is..." The crowd stomp their feet on the floor, "Princess Belle!"

The light aimed at Belle. The burnette stood stunned for a moment, "I won?" She said in shock.

"You sure did. Come up and get your prize!" Sarah smiled, "The public voted for you."

Belle screamed in joy running up the stage, "I won. I won!" The princess went up while Jose handed her the card and kissed her on the cheek.

"Here you go, Belle." Jose put the crown on the princess head.

The princess smiled very bright, "I can't believe I won!"

"Well, you are one of the best Disney Princess around." Jose said.

Sarah smiled, "Now let's get this party started!" DJ puts on the music up high making the club filled with dancers and party people.

Envy giggled dancing with Jason. From a far Sin saw prince Eric frowning, "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping I was going to win." The prince sighed.

Sin pouted, "Awe. You'll have your chance of winning the cruise."

"No, it's not that." Prince Eric blushed Sin sat next to him.

"What is it then?" She asked.

Prince Eric blushed bright red, "I would like it if you kiss me on the cheek."

Sin giggled, "Alright." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." The prince smiled showing his blue eyes twinkling.

Sin smiled, "Your welcome." The two got up to go on the dance floor.

"Everyone... here is a guest you have to meet. She's wild! She's hot. She's a doodle!" DJ shouted out loud.

"A doodle?" The toons mumbled. Jessica Rabbit stood still hearing those words.

"The beautiful Holli Would!" Dj played a certain song for the doodle. She came out dancing with Sarah and Bellini.

"Hi, bad boys." She winked wearing her white outfits, "I hope I didn't surprised ya, too much."

"No way!" The crowd cheered while Holli Would began dancing with Jose.

"Augh, what a slut." Jessice Rabbit said rolling her eyes.

The little girl walk up to see the red head, "That's my mommy."

"She's a whore." Jessica said seeing this must be Roger's daughter.

"My mommy is the best mommy in the world." The little girl frowned.

Jessica Rabbit sighed, "Your too young to know what she does. Go play with the children." The little girl runs off to play with Luke's brothers and sisters.

Holli Would began dancing around with a group of people.

* * *

The party lasted until three in the morning. The toons came out looking like a mess. Their hairs messed up, females with make up smudges and dresses torn from the edge. Toon males looking exhausted, wasted, shirtless, and just plain out of their heads. The couples link their arms trying to keep balance. Of course, some of them wobbling and stumbling around. Max parked up their cars in the front.

Snow White breathed heavily from the dancing, "Best... NIght... Ever!"

Hercules carried his wife in his arms trying to walk straight from a couple of shots he took, "Wonder Boy," Mag mumbled with a smile, "You should watch out when they play that song."

"I thought it was fun when they play that song Shots. How could I say no?" Hercules slurred his words. Only his fathers knows he taken so many shots not even a mortal could handle. Scratch that his father was no where to be found. The last time Hercules saw his father he was dancing with three.. no five girls and he's pretty sure he went to sleep with them. The two were taking shots like no tomorrow. The demigod was pretty sure he and his father smack Envy's butt to get her to serve more shots. Thank the gods, she didn't give him another punch. In fact, she didn't do anything but serve. Of course, she kept an eye on his son. Hercules saw his son on Pegasus fallen asleep. Must be from the candy and sweets. Envy sure can cook.

"I'm gonna pop some tags.. only got 20 dollars in my pocket!" The toon males sang while continuing to dance.

Prince Charming I wore boobies sunglass, "I never had this much fun before."

"I love it when I was grinding with my wife." Prince Flynn Rider replied seeing Rapunzel snoozing away while he carried her.

Prince Eric let his daughter and Melody sleep in their carriage, "I saw how you dance with Sinela," Prince Aladdin nudges the raven prince.

"I haven't notice I was dancing with her." Prince Eric lied.

"Huh uh, keep lying." Aladdin grinned, "and when she sings your eyes lit up."

"She's a wonderful singer!" Prince Eric said fixing his collar shirt, "It was nice to dance and listen to her." He blushes when Sin smiled at him while they dance. Of course, Herk had to break it off. he wanted to dance with his girl.

"I'm sooo wasted," Prince Phillip grinned, "I notice I drank so many beers and shots." Aurora stumbled a few times while laughing.

"Hey, Hercules! I notice you smack Envy's and Tammy's butt." John Smith grinned at the demigod.

"It was by mistake." The demi god got on his pet feeling a little dizzy, "I was busy drinking."

"We all are." One male toon grinned.

Tania giggled out loud, "I never felt so wasted. In my life." She made out with her husband.

Prince Naveen grinned, "Looks like we're going to have fun tonight, no?" Tania giggled while snuggling next to him.

"i wonder how the villains are going to be." Tarzan wondered.

"They won't party that much like us, YEAH-uh!" Jim replied.

Luke came out running naked, "WHOOA! This was epic!" Jasmine eyes wandered at the male teenager's member she smiled at the size. Aladdin arches his eyebrow while carrying his sleep boy in his arms.

"What?" Jasmine said in confusion.

Aladdin shook his head. Jasmine pouted, "You look at porn and I can't gawk a guy?"

"You take away my porn!" Aladdin frowned.

Jasmine huffed, Envy came out chasing after Luke, "Luke! Stop it! Your drunk!"

"No, it was a dare." Jose said following Envy while they chase Luke.

Luke ran passing by Cinderella, "Whoa nice boobs!" Cinderella blushed bright red.

"Luke!" Jose cursed a few words in Spanish, "Get back here!" Luke pushes Tania toward Jose.

"Whoa!" Tania trips while Jose quickly chases her by doing a salsa dance. He spun her around and tip her down like the majestic Mexican he was. Tania blushed at the Latinos' dance moves, "Are you alright?" He asked with a manly voice. Tania thought she saw stars, Jose's dazzling eyes.

Prince Naveen huffed, "Hmph, he thinks he's soo what's is this word... cool!" Jose let Tania stand on her own and gave a quick bow at the dark skinned female.

"I hope your okay, Tania." Jose quickly chases Luke back. Tania stood at that moment blushing at the handsome teenager. Her heart race and quickly fainted. Prince Charming II catches her while Cinderella waved air at the princess.

"Oh my," Cinderella couldn't help but envy Tania's moment, "What a amazing man!" Prince Charming II huffed at his wife.

Jose jumps on Luke's back. Sadly, he couldn't take him down. Luke ran toward Envy while Jason stood outside watching him. Jason smiled at Luke's stupidity. He grinned, "Envy!" He grab her and gave her a deep kiss. Envy stood stunned looking at Luke while he added tongue in her mouth. She tasted cigarettes, beer, and pizza. Jason felt his heart split in two. He eyes couldn't believe what he saw. He growled giving a hard glare at the male teen. Luke smiled wicked once he pulled away from Envy.

Envy sighed, "Luke, calm down!" She let Luke passes that kiss. It didn't mean anything to her. How could she like the taste? It was awful and the way his tongue played inside her mouth. It was disgusting and strange.

Jason walk over seeing Envy, "You- you are okay with it?"

"No. I just let it slide. He's just doing this for fun." Envy shrugs. Herk and Bruce took down Luke by a long blue blanket.

Jason nodded, "Was this your first kiss?"

Envy bites her bottom lip, "No. I kissed him a few months ago." Jason couldn't swallow, he couldn't believe it.

"Re-really?" He stuttered a little.

"Huh uh. I did it since he likes me but I don't like him."

"Has anyone else kiss you?"

"Zeus." Envy frowned, "It was disgusting. That god never leave me alone."

"I see." Jason couldn't help but smile. He knows now Envy never had anyone. He shouldn't think this way. How can he think this way? They are just friends.

Jose sighed, "This day was crazy." Bruce and Herk puts Luke in his car.

* * *

Jason pull up his car in front of Envy's house. It was already five in the morning. The sunrise was ready to come out. Envy sat in the front of the car while Sarah and Bellini slept from the back. Amy slept between them while the three snored out loud. Envy giggled at the cute sisters, "Cute."

"Yeah," Jason smiled he saw the house's lights turned on, "I think your mother is awake?"

Envy turns over seeing a black shadow in her room, "I guess. I think she's mad at me for staying up too late."

"Oh?"

"I thought the party would end at twelve." Envy smiled fixing her shirt, "It was fun."

"It was. I wonder how's tonight gonna be like." Jason said, he look at Envy's smile. Her lips are so tempting and so plump. He lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Envy blushed at the male's thin lips. He was so perfect. The way the sunrise in the background made him glow like a god.

"Good morning," Jason whispered in her ear.

Envy nodded, "Good morning to you, too." she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for the ride. I hope you get as much sleep." She got out of the car. Jason drove off with a big smile on his face.

Bellini giggled, "So, you like Envy?" She yawned.

"You were awake the whole time?" He asked in shock.

Bellini nodded, "Of course. I saw how you kissed her on the cheek. Now you like girls with big butts or what?"

"Wah!" Jason had no words to speak.

Bellini grinned, "Come on, bro. You like Envy."

"No, we're just friends." Jason slightly blushed. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Bellini kept grinning.

* * *

Envy walks in her house, "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie." Her mother sat on the couch drinking her morning coffee wearing her white silk robe and fluffy slippers. Her long hair down usually it's in a high ponytail or bun.

"Hi, mom." Envy smiles at her while her mother put down her coffee and crossing her arms.

"What time did you tell me when you were coming home?"

"At twelve..." Envy mumbled. She sat down holding her bags of objects.

Evelyn didn't smile, "And why didn't you come at that time?"

"Because, I was helping finishing the party." Envy mumbled. She hated when her mother gets serious.

Evelyn stood up crossing her arms, "You didn't call."

"I forgot." Envy said. She bites her bottom lip, hoping her mother wouldn't get too upset by this.

Evelyn looks out the window, "So, who was in the car?"

"Jason."

"Sarah's and Bellini's older brother?" Evelyn eyes aimed at Envy.

Envy nodded, "Yes. He wanted to take me home. He took Alex, Samiha, Sin, me, Snowie, Juan, and Ruby home. His sisters where sleeping in the back of the car."

Evelyn sighed, "Next time call me. You know, how much I worried. You weren't home and I got scared. Your my only child and my little baby pie. If anything happens to you. I don't know what will I do."

Envy nodded, "Of course, I'm sorry. I forgot since the club was going crazy with the orders." Her mother nodded sitting back down drinking her coffee. Yes, her mother have this powerful look not even Maleficent would talk back. Then, again Evelyn and Maleficent would be great friends. The two are serious and never likes it when their plans are ruined.

Evelyn bites her bottom lip, "Call me when the villains night party started. I want to know you'll be alright. And I don't want that moster- what's his name Hideous telling you what to do."

"Mom, his name is Hades." Envy couldn't help but laugh so hard.

Evelyn arches her eyebrow, "Well, isn't he ugly?"

"Well, in your taste yes he is." Envy knew Hades is a very good looking god. He wasn't disgusting nor unattractive. He just got that spark most girls like.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Then, his name is Hideous. Besides, his name mean ugly might always be called ugly. Like that vizer Jafar. God, ugly villains you have to deal with."

Envy giggled, "Mom, some of them are good looking. Like Maleficent."

"Ew." Evelyn laughs, "She is shapeless."

"Mom, she wears robes to hide her body."

"Does it matter? Her body is thin."

Envy giggled, "She is beautiful. She have a few villains after her. Today she'll be dating the Horned King."

"Now that's when she is desperate. Ugly babies." Evelyn shook her head, "Promise me, you won't be like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't date men because you have to. Do it for love? And don't start dating this man until I see him to have my approval."

"I PROMISE." Envy said quickly. She never taught of being with someone.

"Good," Evelyn kiss her daughter on the cheek, "Now go to sleep. You must be super tired. I don't want my baby half brain dead while in the party."

Envy giggled, "Okay." She went in her room after a quick shower. She puts on her pj plaid pants and a big dark blue t-shirts. Her mother went off to work like always. She notice her aunt and cousins weren't in the house. Maybe they went out t find Seth's new dress for the big date. Oh yes, Jafar is in a big surprised. Surely, he haven't dated a woman like Seth. Envy closed the blinds in her room and put the fan on. She lay on her bed thinking about Jason. Her heart race when she thinks about the male's body. She blushing knowing she was getting hot and wet by the thought of the male.

"You are very horny for this male, aren't you." A deep male voice responded Envy snap her head up seeing Nigel standing in front of her. He shows off his dark grin.

Envy blushed bright red, "I... hmm.. I.." She couldn't find any words. She decided to stay quiet.

Nigel sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, "You are very innocent. You wished to be with this man."

"I don't know." Envy spoke in truth.

Nigel nodded, "It will happened. I saw how you kissed him on the cheek."

"I knew that was you looking at the window." Envy smiled, "You love to pick on me or Sin, huh?"

"Sin is a fascinating creature." Nigel grinned as he put his hood down, "It reminded me of the young Maleficent, I grow to love."

"I see." Envy smiled, "Surely, Maleficent couldn't have sing like that, tho." Nigel gave a low chuckled showing his perfect smile.

"Indeed." Nigel smiled while a slightly red tint on his pale cheeks, "Tho, I would enjoy to have a day with Sin."

"You would pick on her." Envy smiled.

"Indeed, i would." Nigel smiled, "I would request a kiss from her."

"Ask her. or would you go inside of Herk's body and kiss her that way?" Envy asked not aware of her questions. She lay on the bed feeling sleepy.

Nigel smiled, "Why is it you always have the best plans?"

"I learned." Envy yawned while her eyes began to close slowly. She soon doze off. Nigel smiled seeing the young female. He pulled the bed sheets over her. The man decided to travel to see this Jason.

* * *

Jason lay on his bed letting his wet hair absorb the soft pillow. He turns off the lights and let his eyes stare into the dark room. Good thing, he have black curtains on. He breathed heavily thinking about Envy's figure. He smiled when he had the chance to grope her bottom while they were dancing. His groin area started to throb. Damn, he wish he could have kiss her for a brief moment. His heart beat started to race, "Envy." He spoke softly. He let his hands pulled the sheets over him. He slowly fallen asleep having an odd dream about Envy. He sighed, "God, she's so pretty." He went to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the day Envy woke up by her cell phone, "Hello." She mumbled still half asleep.

"ENVY!" Hades said out loud making her jump, "Yo, Envs. Ya awake?"

"Its two in the afternoon." She mumbled, still trying to stay a little awake.

"Yeah, I know. I was wondering who won the best hero?" Hades asked while their was loud mumbling of villains in the background.

Envy rub her eyes, "Are you in the villains meeting?"

"Well, yeah! So, tell us." Hades asked.

Then she heard Clayton's voice, "Tell us who won?"

"Shut up! She's half asleep." Cruella said, "She have to get enough rest for today's party."

"Yo, Envs. How long did the party lasted?" Hades asked.

Then, Thanatos pulled the phone down, "Let me talk to her! HI ENVY!"

Envy was slowly fallen asleep until Hades roared at everyone in the back ground, "LET ME ASK HER! GEEZ!"

The female slowly dozed off until Hades' voice rang her ears, "Yo, Envs tell me who won?"

"Huh?" Envy open her eyes, "The party... lasted around three in the morning... Then, the winners were Aladdin and Belle."

"Wait, Aladdin and Belle?" Hades asked in shock.

"Huh, uh. The two were partying like never before. Belle started drinking until she passed out. Aladdin was grinding on some females. We took pictures. Belle was pretty hyper though." Envy mumbled trying to stay awake.

Gaston shouted over the phone, "No ones get hyper like Gaston!"

"Shut up!" Ursula yelled.

Envy mumbled, "Your like my family. Screaming and shouting. Oy, can I go to sleep now?"

"One more question, babe?" Hades asked, "Did ya get home safely?"

"Yeah. Jason took me home. Oh, Luke ran around naked in front of the princesses. I also heard one of these guys from school extreme flirt is going to perform today. So, keep an eye on your wife." Envy was half asleep.

Hades said "Alright. Hey!" Someone took the phone away from Hades, "Envy." Maleficent's voice said in a serious tone.

"Huh, mommy." Envy snap back up not knowing what she was saying.

"No, I am not your mother." The witch fairy hissed her words.

Envy yawned, "Sorry. Yes?

"You better make this party worth everyone's wild. This better not be a waste of a meeting." Her voice said in a serious voice.

"Okay, Mallie. I'll make sure." Envy yawned, "Just make sure everyone have a certain costume or party clothing. You should have seen when the princesses dancing and their dress was torn because people were stepping on them."

Maleficent sighed, "Very well. Everyone wear outfits or a costume!"

"Give me back my phone!" Hades shouted, "Yo, babe. Will there be drinks?"

"Alex put up a bar just for you guys." Envy yawned again, "Now I gotta go to sleep. Bye."

"Wait!" Too late Envy already hung up the phone fallen asleep.

Nigel chuckled watching Envy sleeping. The three shadows pop out looking at Envy, "I see your watching on her as well."

"Our master must know about her." The female shadow responded.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close watch on her, too." Nigel spoke seeing the female shadow putting the sheets over Envy.

The male shadow say, "You sure cared about her."

"She reminded me of the child I've lost." The female shadow responded.

"Lost souls turning into demons." Nigel thought. Pretty sad seeing these souls who suffered their life and selling their souls for the evil.

The male shadow looks over at Envy's body, "You see that."

Envy's body started to turn black, "Looks like her dark memories are kicking again." Nigel went over to the burnette placing his cold hands on her forehead. He let his powers suppress Envy's dark ability.

"She have no idea her evil side is trying to come out. I've notice Hades' chess board had changed." Nigel told the shadows.

The three nodded, "Why tell us? What do you want return?"

"I only want my body." Nigel grinned, "I will sell my soul for my old body. Can't your master do that?"

"He shall if you agree to follow his every order." The other male shadow spoke in a dark voice.

Nigel grinned, "Very well. Right now, my purpose is to keep an eye on this beauty." He saw Envy's smile forming. He kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Author Note: Yeah, I didn't care for the hero's as much as I thought I would. Well, I did the best I could with this chap. I got lazy. I just wanted to get over with it. Blah, so ehhhh lazy. I'm just excited for the villains chap. I know for sure it's going to be wacky and crazy. Oh yeah the vote was true. But it was during 2005 or 2007 but I know for sure Aladdin and Belle were number one.

Anyway, I wanted to bring out Oswald and his wife I think they are cool. They deserve to be remember. I try to make more moments for Envy's issue.


End file.
